


My Fairytale

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Prince Liam, Prince Louis, Uni AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 104,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Książę Louis William z Yorku jest zmęczony.</p><p>Jest zmęczony formalnościami.</p><p>Jest zmęczony uczestniczeniem w przyjęciach, ukazywaniem ładnego uśmiechu i udawaniem, że zna ludzi, o których nigdy nie słyszał. Cóż, prawdopodobnie słyszał, ale nie mógł się tym mniej przejmować.</p><p>Jest zmęczony tym, iż ludzie wiedzą kim on jest i chciałby mieć trochę prywatności, kiedy chodzi o jego życie.</p><p>Ale przede wszystkim, jest znudzony. Pragnie czegoś innego. W pewnym sensie wie, co to ‘inne’ oznacza, od kiedy dotyczy to studiów za granicą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140886) by [dianeagnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianeagnes/pseuds/dianeagnes). 



\- Myślę, że to szalony pomysł - powiedział Liam, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku, znad książki.

\- Pomyśl o tym Liam, to nie jest niemożliwe. - Chętnie odpowiedział Louis.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że to jest niemożliwe. - Nadszedł moment, w którym uniósł swój wzrok i zobaczył Louisa, chodzącego w tę i z powrotem, na tyłach biblioteki.

Louis odwrócił się i posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Chodzi mi o to - kontynuował Liam - nie ma mowy, by twoi rodzice pozwolili ci wyjechać. Na sześć miesięcy? Do Stanów? By studiować… historię sztuki? Gościu, jedź do Włoch na miesiąc na wakacje, jeśli chcesz studiować sztukę.

\- To nie jest tylko historia sztu… - Louis zaczął mówić, ale Liam mu przerwał.

\- Mamy masę przyjęć w następnym semestrze. Są urodziny babci…

\- Widzisz? - zapytał Louis, trochę za głośno, jak na bibliotekę. - Przez to właśnie jestem zmęczony. Biorę udział w przyjęciach, które mnie nie obchodzą. Królowa ma wystarczająco dużo urodzin. To nie tak, że to robi różnicę czy przyjdę, czy nie.

\- Robi to różnicę, dla mnie - odpowiedział Liam, ściszając głos.

\- Liam - Louis zatrzymał się na moment i usiadł obok swojego ulubionego kuzyna. - Wiesz co mam na myśli. Nie jesteśmy już ośmiolatkami, nie możemy biegać przez całe przyjęcie.

Liam uśmiechnął się do wspomnień, gdy gonili się nawzajem po korytarzach pałacu, w ogrodach, gdzie wielu pracowników spędzało cały dzień nad ogrodnictwem. Jak złapali żaby i schowali je tak, by potem pokojówki mogły je znaleźć, krzycząc przez cały czas. Wtedy dostali reprymendę od rodziców, ale nie przejęli się tym zbytnio, ponieważ zazwyczaj byli grzecznymi dziećmi. Zachowywali się uprzejmie i dostawali wspaniałe oceny.

Pomimo tego, iż Liam był rok szkolny młodszy od Louisa, chodzili razem do klasy, odkąd tylko pamiętał i Liam nie miał z tego powodu żadnych problemów, był nawet mądrzejszy od niektórych dzieciaków z starszych klas. Nie mieli zbyt dużej ilości przyjaciół, ponieważ byli ‘księciami’ lub ‘księżniczkami’ jak dużo uczniów ich nazywało, ale mieli naprawdę szczęśliwe i ‘normalne’ dzieciństwo. Mieli siebie nawzajem i tylko to było im potrzebne.

\- Nawet jeśli oboje pójdziemy na publiczne, społeczne i jakiekolwiek przyjęcia zaplanowane na przyszły semestr, zanudzimy się na śmierć, zawsze tak jest. Nie możemy rozmawiać, zawsze są tam ludzie, którzy oczekują od nas byśmy byli perfekcyjni albo gorzej, oczekują że nabałaganimy, więc będą mieli o czym pisać w gazetach. Mam na myśli, nie masz jeszcze tego dość, Liam?

Liam rozważa swą odpowiedź, przez kilka sekund. - Tak właściwe… Nie, nie bardzo.

\- Tak, ponieważ jesteś w centrum uwagi, kurwa - Louis palnął Liama w tył głowy, a ten mu oddał.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, to nie jest coś, w czym chętnie biorę udział, ale jest jak jest i uprzejmie to akceptuję. Wierzę, że nienawidzisz tego tak bardzo, jak mówisz, nawet jeśli jest to coś, czego byś samemu nie wybrał.

\- Tak, mówisz tak, ponieważ jesteś drugi w kolejce do tronu i nie masz szans, żeby się z tego wydostać. Powtarzasz się, koleś. - Louis jest coraz bardziej zdecydowany. Chce to zrobić. Wyjechać do Ameryki, tylko na semestr, to wszystko o co prosi. Ochoczo powróci do swych książęcych obowiązków, gdy to skończy.

\- Cóż sam nie jesteś tak daleko w tej kolejce. - Zwraca uwagę Liam z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- O mój Boże, Liam, masz rację. Powinienem zacząć polerować moją koronę, bo tylko szóstka ludzi musi umrzeć, abym miał roszczenie do tronu. - Louis zaczął dramatycznie niemalże krzyczeć.

\- Shh, Louis, zaraz nas wyrzucą - powiedział Liam, śmiejąc się.

\- Mój drogi Liamie, naprawdę przepraszam, ale muszę cię zabić, ponieważ nie sądzę byś umarł w najbliższym czasie, a abym ja mógł zostać królem, nie możesz oddychać już nigdy więcej - w tym momencie, Liam wywlókł Louisa z biblioteki, dostając kilka wrogich spojrzeń od innych studentów. Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, przerwał monolog Louisa.

\- Jeżeli naprawdę tak tego wszystkiego nienawidzisz, dlaczego tego nie porzucisz lub nie zrobisz z tym czegokolwiek? - Liam zapytał.

\- To nie jest tak, że tego nie chcę. Gdyby tak było, rzuciłbym szkolę i podróżowałbym po całym świecie, zostałbym hańbą rodziny królewskiej czy coś w tym stylu - Liam uśmiechnął się na komentarz, swojego kuzyna - w zasadzie jestem wdzięczny, że urodziłem się, w takim miejscu, jak to. Mamy pewien rodzaj władzy i nie postrzegam tego jako blizny, tak jak w Królu Lwie, ale możemy robić dużo dobrych rzeczy, wiesz? Dla innych ludzi.

\- Louis, zatrzymaj się, sprawiasz że chce mi się płakać - Liam zaczął sztucznie pociągać nosem, na co Louis się roześmiał. Liam zawsze wiedział, iż Louis jest bardzo uprzejmą osobą, że stawia innych ponad sobą. - Więc naprawdę chcesz to zrobić?

\- Mhm - resztę drogi do swojego akademika, przeminęła w ciszy. Louis myślał o wszystkich przygotowaniach, które musi zrobić przed wyjazdem. Najpierw jednak, musi porozmawiać z rodzicami. Liam póki co był jedynym, który wiedział o zagranicznym programie; on i kobieta z biura studiów międzynarodowych, ale ona nie zrobiła nic więcej poza żuciem różowej gumy i daniu mu kilku broszur.

Liam był zawsze pierwszą osobą, z którą Louis rozmawiał i vice versa. Wiedzieli o sobie wszystko i nigdy nie mieli między sobą sekretów. Zawsze byli oni przeciwko światu. Póki nie poznali Eda, na uniwersytecie.

Louis pamięta pierwszy dzień, kiedy spotkali Eda. To był ich drugi dzień, na pierwszym roku. Byli tam i próbowali przetrwać pierwsze dni na uniwersytecie. Szukali właśnie klasy, gdy Ed zderzył się z Liamem. Liam prawie upadł, ale Louis zdążył go złapać. Ludzie wokół zaczęli szeptać, takie rzeczy jak ‘rudy’, ‘książę’ i ‘on jest martwy’, ale Ed nie usłyszał tego, a Liam i Louis ignorowali ich, jak zawsze zresztą.  
Ed po prostu przeprosił i spytał się ich, czy wiedzą gdzie jest sala numer 300-A. To była ta sama klasa, której szukali. Dowiedzieli się, że mają mnóstwo zajęć razem i ku niespodziance Louisa i Liama, Ed zaczął spędzać z nimi czas. To było dziwne, ponieważ zdecydowana większość ludzi, była przez nich onieśmielona albo chcieli się z nimi przyjaźnić dla swych własnych korzyści, co było łatwo stwierdzić. Ed był dziwny, ale w tym dobrym znaczeniu; był po prostu sobą.

Pod koniec swojego pierwszego tygodnia odkryli, że Ed nie ma pojęcia, kim byli Louis i Liam. “Dzisiaj jakaś laska na angielskim powiedziała, że jacyś książęta studiują tutaj” Louis i Liam zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić, do przypadkowych przemyśleń Eda, ale to uznali za wyjątkowo śmieszne. Bardzo mocno musieli się starać, by nie pokazać żadnych emocji. “Naprawdę? I co o nich mówiła” “Louis...” “Nie, Liam, jestem po prostu ciekawy. Powiedz, Ed, o co chodzi z tą rodziną królewska?” Louis wyszczerzył się, a twarz Eda wyglądała na zmieszaną “Cóż” niepewnie zaczął “Mówią, że są oni najstarszymi wnukami królowej. Że jeden z nich jest w zasadzie następnym królem. Znaczy po królowej i po jego ojcu, będzie on” zaczął poruszać rękami, tak jakby coś układał “i że drugi książę, jest synem innego syna królowej, młodszego jak sądzę. Więc oni są kuzynami. Nie wiem czy to co mówię mas sens, powtarzam tylko to, co plotła dziewczyna” “Nie, nie, nie. Masz absolutną rację” przerwał mu, Liam. Louis zaczął się śmiać “Liam, miejmy to za sobą, on jest spoko kolesiem” powiedział Louis.

Louis roześmiał się głośno do swoich wspomnień. Znajdowali się właśnie, przed budynkiem.

\- Co jest takie śmieszne? -zapytał Liam.

Louis westchnął - Pamiętasz jak poznaliśmy Eda? - Liam zaczął się śmiać - Pamiętasz? Jak powiedzieliśmy mu, kim jesteśmy? Był jak “Kumple! Przepraszam, mam na myśli, wiem kim jesteście, ale widziałam was tylko na zdjęciach i przedmiotach, tam jesteście wystrojeni i ogoleni. A tu nosicie vansy, beanie i normalne ciuchy. Czy to jest chociaż dozwolone?” - Louis zaczął robić bardzo złe wrażenie, na swoim przyjacielu.

\- A ty mu powiedziałeś:”Cóż, wybacz nam, jutro odbierzemy cię z twojego akademika, w naszych mundurach, więc będziemy mogli udać się razem do klasy na karecie z dyni”*To było nie na miejscu, Lou.

Kiedy otworzyli drzwi, zobaczyli Eda, leżącego na Liama łóżku, oglądającego telewizję.

\- O wilku mowa - powiedział Louis, rzucając się na swoje łóżko.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał Ed, nie podnosząc wzroku znad telewizora.

\- O nic. Jak się tu dostałeś? - Liam usiadł obok Eda.

\- Przez drzwi - odpowiedział Ed, wciąż patrząc na telewizor. - Mój współlokator znów mnie wkurzał, więc przyszedłem tutaj. Gdzie byliście?

\- W bibliotece. Jakim cudem nigdy się nie uczysz do egzaminów i zaliczasz je świetnie?

\- Szłoby mi doskonale, gdybym się uczył, tak jak ty i Louis. Ale nie mam ochoty się uczyć, chodzi o to i tak idzie mi dobrze. Przed chwilą to powiedziałeś - tym razem Ed wyłączył telewizję.

\- Mówiąc o współlokatorach - Louis przerwał, by ułożyć głowę, wygodniej na poduszce. - Myślę, że powinieneś spytać się, czy możesz przenieść się do Liama, na następny semestr.

\- Dlaczego? A co się stanie z tobą? - Ed w tym czasie, otworzył paczkę chipsów. Wyglądał i mówił tak, jakby nigdy nie zwracał na nic uwagi, ciągle w cieniu. Ale był naprawdę dobrym obserwatorem.

\- Jadę do Stanów na semestr, w przyszłym półroczu.

\- Fajnie - Ed zatrzymał się, by włożyć garść chipsów do ust. Przeżuł je i połknął. - I co będziesz tam robił?

\- Będę studiował. Na wypadek gdybyś nie wiedział, nasz cudowny uniwersytet ma mnóstwo ‘studiuj za granicą’ programów - Louis odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Mhm - Ed wciąż jadł. - Nie wiem o jakiej cudowności, tego uniwersytetu, mówisz. I masz... czy masz, no wiesz, królewskie pozwolenie? - Liam roześmiał się na to.

Louis trochę się teraz zdenerwował - Nie, nie mam jeszcze pozwolenia. Ale widzę się z moimi rodzicami, w tym tygodniu.

\- Serio? - przerwał mu Liam.

\- Tak, i wtedy zobaczymy - Louis był pewien, że pozwolą mu jechać. Dopiero co przygotował przemowę. Zresztą, to tylko szybka wycieczka do Ameryki. Nic nie mogło pójść źle, prawda?


	2. Rozdział 2

Louis właśnie kończył obiad ze swoimi rodzicami i czwórką swych sióstr w Royal Lodge, w Berkshire, kiedy zdecydował się powiedzieć im o swoich planach.

\- Dlaczego chcesz udać się aż tak daleko, do Ameryki, skoro jesteś na tak dobrym uniwersytecie? - Jego ojciec był w dobrym humorze. Uspokoiło to nerwy Louisa, lecz wciąż musiał ich jakoś przekonać.

\- To nie tak, że nie lubię St. Andrews. Po prostu czuję, że potrzebuję zmiany na krótki okres czasu. Zobaczyć nowe miejsca, poznać innych ludzi.

\- Przecież byłeś w Ameryce - przerwał mu jego ojciec.

-Tak, byłem. Ale nigdy nie doświadczyłem tego, ze studenckiego punktu widzenia. Pomyśl o tych wszystkich rzeczach, których mogę się nauczyć. Nie tylko w klasie, ale też w codziennym życiu. - Louis był bardzo opanowany. Był pewny siebie, ale gdy przychodziło mu prosić o pozwolenie na coś, zawsze trochę się denerwował.

\- Widzę twój punkt widzenia, Lou, - Louis uśmiechnął się, na uwagę swojej matki. - ale czy to nie jest zbyt daleko? Tęsknię za tobą. Mieszkasz w Szkocji, na miłość Boską!

\- Mamo, - Louis sięgnął po jej rękę. - już od lat z wami nie mieszkam. Nie przyzwyczaiłaś się już, że nie widzisz mnie codziennie?

\- Aww, skarbie, nawet jak wszyscy dorośniecie, ożenicie się i jeszcze więcej, zawsze będę za wami tęsknić.

\- Jestem dorosły, mamo.

\- Ale zawsze będziesz moim dzieckiem.

\- A jak bardzo kochasz swoje dziecko? - Zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem, na swojej twarzy.

\- Bardzo mocno, ale boję się. Wciąż rozmawiam z twoim ojcem w tej sprawie. To duża rzecz, Louis. Wiesz przecież, że masz o wiele więcej obowiązków, niż chłopcy w twoim wieku.

Louis skinął głową. - Wiem.

\- Cóż, porozmawiamy o tym, a odpowiedź dostaniesz przed wyjazdem - powiedział jego ojciec. - Możesz już odejść.

\- Tato, też mogę już iść?

\- Ja też? Już skończyłam - powiedziały bliźniaczki.

\- Oczywiście, dziewczynki.

~*~  
Przechadzając się korytarzami The Lodge, zaczął sobie przypominać wiele chwil spędzonych tutaj z Liamem. Zazwyczaj spędzali tu część wakacji i to były najlepsze dni dzieciństwa Louisa. Nawet jeśli mieli prywatnych nauczycieli w Londynie, którzy dawali im letnie kursy, przez dwie lub trzy godziny w ciągu dnia. Ale nie w Berkshire.

W Berkshire mieli trzy tygodnie wolności. Jedyną rzeczą, którą tu praktykowali, była muzyka, ponieważ obydwoje ją kochali i nie mogli przestać. Louis grał na pianinie i wspólnie śpiewali, byli naprawdę dobrzy, nawet ludzie, którzy przechodzili obok pokoju muzycznego, zatrzymywali się, aby ich posłuchać. Niezależnie od tego, były tu trzy tygodnie złośliwości, żadnych prac domowych, ciągłego spania i skradania się do kuchni.

Potem rzeczy stały się nudne. Skończyli trzynaście lat i nie mogli być już nazywani dziećmi. Musieli brać wszystko bardziej na poważnie, musieli uczęszczać na różne przyjęcia i znać nazwiska ważnych ludzi. Nawet prasa, zaczęła się bardziej interesować młodymi książętami, a ich przyjaźń pozostała wciąż silna, gdy pomagali sobie przetrwać trudne czasy.

 

Liam napisał do niego tej nocy.

Od Liam: “Rozmawiałeś już z nimi? Jak poszło?”

Do Liam: “Nie jestem pewny. Powiedzą mi jutro. Myślę, że przekonałem moją mamę, ale trzymaj kciuki”

Louis poszedł spać tej nocy, myśląc jak będzie wyglądało jego życie, jeśli mógłby jechać.

~*~

Następnego dnia, przy śniadaniu, Louis dostał odpowiedź, którą tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć.

\- Mówicie poważnie? - zapytał, mając ochotę skakać po całym pałacu.

\- Tak - odpowiedział jego tata, uśmiechając się.

\- Bardzo wam dziękuję! - Louis wstał i uścisnął swą mamę, od tyłu, na co ona się zaśmiała.

\- Twój ojciec i ja zgodziliśmy się z tym, że to może być dla ciebie dobre. Zasłużyłeś na to i ufamy ci.

\- Mamo, tato, nie pożałujecie tego. Nigdy was nie zawiodę - Louis usiadł ponownie.

Jego tata się uśmiechnął - Wiem, że nie. Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem, Louis. - Uśmiechnął się na komentarz, swojego taty i dokończył jedzenie, które smakowało jak najlepsze śniadanie świata.

 

Louis zadzwonił do Liama, tak szybko jak znalazł się w pokoju, pakując małe drobiazgi, które przywiózł ze sobą. Musi wyjechać niedługo, ponieważ nie chce przyjechać do St. Andrews zbyt późno. Wciąż ma trochę pracy domowej do dokończenia i czuł się, jakby miał zbyt dużo do zrobienia, a podróż była prawdziwa.

\- Jadę!!!!! - wykrzyczał do telefonu. Liam odstawił telefon, od swojego ucha.

\- Poważnie?

\- TAK! Mój tata powiedział tak, moja mama powiedziała tak, Liam, jadę!!!!

Liam roześmiał się na pokaz emocji swojego kuzyna. - Brzmi świetnie.

\- Powiem ci więcej jak wrócę. Powinienem być o 21, ale teraz muszę iść.

\- Pozdrów swoją rodzinę ode mnie.

\- Jasne, pa Liam.

\- Pa, Lou.

Później tego dnia, Louis pożegnał się z rodziną. - Wrócę jak tylko semestr się skończy - obiecał. A potem był w drodze do Saint Andrews University.

~*~

Kiedy przyjechał, Liam czytał na swoim łóżku

\- Patrzcie, kto tu jest! Pan Jadę-do-Ameryki.

Louis roześmiał się. - Cześć, Liam. Miałeś udany weekend?

\- Tak, dzięki. Bardzo spokojny. Więc, opowiedz mi wszystko. Co się stało, że tak łatwo ich przekonałeś?

\- Tak,cóż, musiałem sobie trochę z nimi porozmawiać, ale dadzą sobie radę - Louis ziewnął, co sprawiło, że Liam również.

\- Lepiej żebym poszedł spać, idę na siłownię jutro rano.

\- Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? - zaoferował Louis, rozbierając się i wchodząc do łóżka. Liam roześmiał się.

\- Kiedy idziesz ze mną na siłownię, jedyną rzeczą, którą robisz jest siadanie na każdym przyrządzie, pijąc wodę. Czasem coś zrobisz, czasem coś podniesiesz, a potem przez kolejne 10 minut, napełniasz swoją butelkę z wodą i pijesz ją dalej.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Napełnianie mojej butelki z wodą, jest ekstremalnie męczącym zajęciem, więc muszę się napić, aby ugasić pragnienie po tym, co robiłem.

Liam się zaśmiał. - Cokolwiek. Ale nie masz żadnych rzeczy do zrobienia? Iść do biura studiów międzynarodowych i przygotować się?

\- Tak,mam. Dlatego jutro zjemy lunch razem? Ed też?

\- Jasne. Jak Zawsze. Dobranoc Lou.

\- Śpij dobrze.

~*~

Kiedy Louis przyjechał do biura następnego ranka, zobaczył kobietę, brunetkę, około 35-letnią za kontuarem. Nie tą samą pulchną panią, co ostatnio. Wpisywała coś do laptopa, więc Louis oczyścił swe gardło, by sama mogła go zauważyć.

\- Oh, witam. Nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej.

Nie pierdol. - Cześć, mam na imię Louis. - Jej oczy, wybałuszyły się w zdziwieniu, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z kim rozmawia.

\- Cześć Louis. Nazywam się Gwen, jak mogę ci pomóc? - Wstała i podała mu rękę. - Proszę, usiądź.

\- Dzięki. Byłem tutaj innego dnia. Przyszedłem po informacje na temat wymiany.

\- I co konkretnie, masz na myśli? - Nie traktowała go inaczej. Lubił, kiedy ludzie rozmawiali z nim normalnie, ponieważ był kim był. Studentem na uniwersytecie.

\- Myślałem może o Brown University?

\- Świetnie. Planujesz się tam wybrać, w następnym semestrze?

\- Tak, chciałbym.

\- Ok. Możesz mi podać swoje pełne imię?

\- Umm, Louis William York.

\- Wiek?

\- Skończę 20, w grudniu.

Zaczęła zapisywać to na swoim laptopie. - Cóż proces jest łatwy, naprawdę. Twoja opłata za college pozostanie taka sama. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to wypełnić formularz lub dwa, napisać list, dlaczego chcesz tam jechać i list, w którym zawrzesz gdzie mieszkają twoi rodzice i że są powiadomieni oraz, że się na to zgadzają; przyniesiesz wszystko tutaj, wyślemy to i kiedy dostaniesz akceptacje listem, będziesz mógł jechać. Patrząc na twoje oceny tutaj, nie powinieneś mieć z tym żadnych problemów. Prześlę ci formularze tak, żebyś mógł przynieść wszystko, jak najszybciej będziesz mógł.

\- Brzmi całkiem, prosto. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Tak?

\- Mogę się zgłosić pod innym nazwiskiem?

\- Masz na myśli, zmienienie swojego imienia.

\- Jeśli, to by było możliwe.

Uśmiechnęła się - Rozumiem, ale obawiam się, że tutaj w St. Andrews, jesteś zapisany jako Louis York. Jeśli wypełnisz formularze, pod innym nazwiskiem, rzeczy mogą się skomplikować i możemy mieć problemy.

\- Rozumiem. - Louis, nieco się nachmurzył. Chciał się ukryć to, najbardziej jak tylko mógł.

\- Patrz. Daj mi porozmawiać z kilkoma ludźmi. Zobaczę co mogę zrobić i dam ci znać.

\- Ok, więc to wszystko?

\- To byłoby wszystko - uśmiechnęła się.

Po tym, gdy Louis dał jej swój adres e-mail, poszedł do małej kawiarni, gdzie Ed, Liam i on, często jedli lunch.

~*~

Kiedy dotarł, Ed i Liam, już tam byli.

\- Siema, ludzie.

\- Cześć Lou.

\- Witaj Louis. Liam powiedział mi, że jedziesz. To wspaniale! Jak minął ci weekend? Jak mają się moi ulubieni władcy Yorku?

\- Było dobrze. Mają się dobrze, dzięki Ed.

\- Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego ty jesteś księciem, a twój tata władcą* - Louis się na to roześmiał.

Liam odpowiedział: - Obydwoje uzyskamy tytuł władcy, kiedy poślubimy kogoś.

\- To będzie: Książę Liam, władca nikogo-to-nie-obchodzi. Tak samo jak mnie - powiedział Louis, kradnąc kawałek kanapki Liama.

\- Myślę, że nigdy tego nie zrozumiem. - Ed wzruszył ramionami.

Liam zmienił temat. - Co powiedziano, ci w biurze?

\- Wszystko wyglądało łatwo. Dwa pozostałe tygodnie powinny wystarczyć, by wszystko zorganizować.

\- Dwa tygodnie, koleś, nie mogę się doczekać, aż ten semestr się skończy. - Ed westchnął.

\- Spytałem czy mogę się zgłosić, pod innym nazwiskiem.

\- Naprawdę? Co powiedzieli? - Spytał Liam.

\- Że zobaczą co da się zrobić. Cóż, nawet nie myślałem nad nazwiskiem, więc pewnie zostanie York. Jak zawsze.

\- Tomlinson. - Przerwał mu Ed.

\- Co? - Louis i Liam spytali, w tym samym czasie.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś być Louisem Tomlinsonem. Pasuje ci – powiedział tak, jakby komentował pogodę.

\- Skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś? - Louis zapytał.

\- Nie wiem. To pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl.

\- Ale brzmi dobrze - powiedział Liam.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Wyśle mi e-mail, jeżeli będzie wiedziała, że da się coś zrobić.

Skończyli jeść i spędzili resztę poniedziałku na nauce.

Louis czuł się jak czternastolatka, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że napisał “Louis William Tomlinson” na tyle swojego zeszytu.

* - z ang. ‘prince’ - tytuł Louisa i ‘Duke’ - tytuł ojca. Po polsku, oznaczają po prostu książę, ale żeby miało to jakikolwiek sens w opowiadaniu, przetłumaczyłam to jako ‘władca’


	3. Rozdział 3

Kiedy Louis dostał e-mail od Gwen, był trochę zawiedziony czytając, że musi wciąż studiować pod tym samym nazwiskiem. Niemniej jednak zaczął wypełniać formularze, które otrzymał.

\- Liaaam, tego jest tak dużo - jęknął. Spędził ostatnie dwie godziny, próbując to wypełnić.

\- To tylko dwa z nich - zachichotał Liam.

\- Sądzę, że potrzebuję przerwy.

\- Skończyłeś 10-minutową przerwę, pięć minut temu.

Ktoś w tym czasie zapukał do drzwi i Louis poszedł otworzyć.

\- Cześć Ed.

\- Siema! - wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na krześle, które wcześniej zajmował Louis, który teraz osiadł na łóżku. - Co robicie?

\- Louis bezskutecznie próbuje wypełnić papiery.

Ed spojrzał na laptop Louisa. - Tu jest kilka banalnych pytań. Po prostu to zrób.

\- Nie mogę po prostu tego zrobić, Ed.

\- Spójrz. Co robisz w swoim wolnym czasie? - przeczytał pytanie.

\- Nie wiem. Przesiaduję z tobą?

\- Okay. Napiszę: czytam - zaczął wymieniać - uczę się, gram w piłkę nożną… i gram na instrumentach.

\- Ale to są hobby dla kujona - narzekał Louis.

\- Koleś, to jest to, co robisz w wolnym czasie.

\- Oh! Zamknij się Liam, nie jestem kujonem. - Liam zaśmiał się.

\- Jaki jest twój ulubiony przedmiot - przeczytał Ed.

\- Napisz, że ekonomia - Liam wciągnął się w to.

\- Wziąłem ekonomię tylko raz, była straszna - Louis mruknął.

\- Na ile przedmiotów obecnie uczęszczasz?

\- 6 - Louis westchnął.

Liam zrobił ding “Prawidłowa odpowiedź!” Louis rzucił w niego poduszką. Ed roześmiał się i wpisał odpowiedź.

Dalej szli tą drogą. Ed pytał i wpisywał. Louis odpowiadał na to co mógł, a Liam i Ed na to, na co nie potrafił. Pół godziny później skończyli.

\- Chodźmy do mnie, co powiecie na późny lunch? - powiedział Ed, wstając z krzesła.

\- Brzmi fair.

~*~

Kilka dni później, otrzymał list od swoich rodziców i mógł skończyć pisanie tego. Po wydrukowaniu formularzy i zrobienia kopii wszystkiemu, poszedł zanieść papiery.

Louis zapukał do drzwi i otworzył je, kiedy usłyszał, że Gwen kazała mu wejść.

\- Cześć, Gwen - Louis usiadł na jednym z dwóch krzeseł.

\- Witaj, Louis. Właśnie do ciebie pisałam - powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

\- Oh, tak? W jakiej sprawie? Proszę,nie mów, że mam jeszcze jakiś kwestionariusz do wypełnienia - błagał.

\- Niezupełnie - roześmiała się. - To raczej dobre wieści. Pozwolili ci zmienić nazwisko.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis się zdziwił.

\- Tak. Wszystkie papiery muszą być wypełnione jako York. Skontaktuję się z nimi, aby przekazać im jakie nazwisko wybrałeś i oni zajmą się resztą. Jakie nazwisko?

\- Tomlinson - Louis nie próbował ukryć swojego zapału.

\- Super - napisała nazwisko na post-it. To nie dodało Louisowi zaufania, ale odpuścił. - Kiedy tam przyjedziesz będziesz studiował jako Louis William Tomlinson - Louisa policzki zaczęły piec. Potrzebował innej osoby, by stało się to bardziej realne.

\- Dziękuję bardzo. - Wstał i potrząsnął jej dłonią zbyt entuzjastycznie. - Bardzo, bardzo mocno.

Zachichotała. - Ależ proszę. - Louis posłał jej ostatni uśmiech i wyszedł.

Po to, by odwrócić się chwile potem.

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem ci to dać - wręczył jej teczkę z papierami.

\- Oh, dziękuję kochanie. Dam ci znać, jeśli to będzie konieczne. Ale powinieneś być dobrej myśli. Tak szybko jak twój list przyleci, dam ci znać.

\- Ok. Dziękuję jeszcze raz - był już przed drzwiami.

\- Pa, Louis - uśmiechnęła się.

~*~

Tak szybko jak dostał swój list akceptacyjny razem z kalendarzem z zaznaczonymi ważnymi datami, takie jak pierwszy i ostatni dzień w klasie, kupił bilety lotnicze. Potem, przekonał Liama i Eda do wyjścia na kilka piw. Nie było ciężko, odkąd egzaminy się skończyły, nigdzie nie wyszli.

Świetnie się bawili, tylko ich trójka. Jedna lub dwie dziewczyny zainteresowały się nimi, rozmawiając, flirtując i śmiejąc się z wszystkiego, co powiedzieli, ale chłopcy nie tego szukali dzisiejszej nocy.

To była noc, którą woleli spędzić bez żadnej dziewczyny, więc musieli być ostrożni. Najbardziej o to, by upewnić się, że żadna dziewczyna ich nie rozpozna i że nie będą miały szansy ich dopaść. Ale przez całą noc był tylko Louis i dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Zadecydowali, że to jest ich własna, prywatna, wyjściowa impreza.

 

~*~

Nim się obejrzeli, byli na dworcu, żegnając się z Edem.

\- Koleś, będę za tobą tęsknił - powiedział Ed, przytulając Louisa. - Za tobą też Leeyum - dodał Liama do uścisku.

Ed zaczął sztucznie zaszlochał. Roześmiali się i puścili.

\- Nie miej, zbyt dużo zabawy w Ameryce, dobra?

\- Nie będę, Ed - Louis się uśmiechnął.

\- A z tobą, - powiedział, wskazując na Liama - zobaczę się w przyszłym semestrze.

Liam westchnął. - Nawet czy będziesz mnie chciał czy nie - zachichotał.

Przytulili się ostatni raz i wsiedli do pociągu, Louis i Liam do tego samego, kierując się do Londynu.

~*~  
Kiedy przyjechali, dwa samochody czekały na nich. Jeden by odwieźć Liama do Buckingham i drugi, by zabrać Louisa z powrotem do Berkshire.

\- Do zobaczenia za kilka tygodni, Lou.

\- Prawdopodobnie, podczas urodzin cioci Helen.

\- Ok. Zobaczymy się tam.

\- Pa, Liam - przytulił go szybko.

Kierowca otworzył mu drzwi. - Wasza Książęcą Mość - powiedział bardzo formalnie.

\- Dziękuję, Sir- cóż, musiał powrócić do swojego Królewskiego trybu.

 

W Berkshire robił to, co zazwyczaj robił w wakacje. Sporo czytał, grał na instrumentach, korzystał z czasu z swoimi siostrami i ze zwierzakami, które posiadali i gawędził ze swoimi rodzicami na temat rodziny. Jego mama skupiała się bardziej na plotkach, a tata mówił więcej o polityce. Tęsknił za swoją rodziną i kochał ją bardzo mocno.

Był w pokoju muzycznym, kiedy Daisy przybiegła. - Lou, Lou, chcesz zobaczyć moją sukienkę na jutrzejsze urodziny Helen?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie.

\- Jest w moim pokoju, chodź - złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła go.

Kiedy dotarli do pokoju, znaleźli swoją mamę, wyjmującą sukienkę z pokrowca, z pomocą pokojówki i Phoebe z niecierpliwością próbującą otworzyć inny pokrowiec.

\- Lou, chodź tu i mi pomóż - powiedziała Phoebe.

Podszedł do siostry i próbował jej pomóc. - Myślę, że powinniśmy zaczekać, kochanie. Nie chcemy zniszczyć tego, co jest w środku. - Nadąsała się, ale pokojówka rozpakowała to.

\- Oh, patrz, jest prześliczna. - Jay podziwiała to.

\- Mamo, mogę ją przymierzyć? - wyskoczyła Daisy.

\- Ja też chcę przymierzyć moją.

\- Przepraszam dziewczynki. Musicie zaczekać do jutra - wydęły wargi, ale wciąż przywierały sukienki do swego ciała, aby zobaczyć jak wyglądają. - Twój garnitur, znajduje się już, w twojej garderobie - powiedziała Louisowi.

\- Dzięki, mamo.

 

~*~

Następnego dnia wszyscy byli schludnie ubrani, gotowi by iść na przyjecie starszej siostry swojego taty. To było dziwne, że jego tata, najmłodszy z trójki rodzeństwa, jako pierwszy miał dziecko. Louis był najstarszy z kuzynostwa, następnie Liam, a potem Georgia, córka Helen.

Kiedy przyjechali, pogratulowali Helen. Następnie przywitali się z babcią. Kiedy formalności się skończyły, Louis zaczął rozglądać się za Liamem.

Znalazł go rozmawiającego z Georgią, przy wielkiej fontannie.

\- Dzień dobry, Jej Królewskiej Mości - ukłonił się Georgii. - Jemu Królewskiej Mości - teraz ukłonił się Liamowi. - Jaką wspaniałą pogodę dzisiaj mamy. Słońce świeci, trawa jest zielona. Świetny dzień, na przyjęcie.

Przewrócił oczami i zaśmiali się. - Przestań, Louis - odpowiedział Liam.

\- Cześć Louis, fajnie cię widzieć. Jak się masz? - zapytała Georgie.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję złotko.

\- Gdzie twoje siostry?

\- Prawdopodobnie, rozglądają się za tobą - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Ok, znajdę je – powiedziała. - Pa.

\- Do zobaczenia później - odpowiedział Liam.

Spędzili ten wieczór na witaniu się z ważnymi ludźmi. Zrobili parę zdjęć. Zjedli i nadrabiali zaległości, mówiąc sobie co robili podczas wakacji.

Następnie przyszedł czas, by się pożegnać i powrócić do Royal Lodge.

~*~

Reszta wakacji, minęła bardzo szybko. Louis zamierzał nie zostawiać pakowania na ostatnią chwilę, ale to był Louis. Była niedziela, jego samolot odlatywał w środę, a on nie spakował nawet pary jeansów.

Do Liam: jak bardzo mnie kochasz? mnie, swojego ulubionego kuzyna?

Od Liam: Czego potrzebujesz, Lou? :)

Do Liam: Co powiesz na przyjechaniu tu jutro i pomocy mi w pakowaniu? xxxx

Liamowi odpowiedź zajęła około 10 minut.

Od Liam: Będę tam niedaleko lunchu :) xx

Do Liam: Dzięki! Uwielbiam cię!

~*~  
Liam przyjechał następnego dnia i zjadł lunch z rodziną Louisa. Zawsze go lubili. Potem wybrali najzwyklejsze ubrania Louisa i próbowali je spakować. Kiedy zauważyli, że im to kompletnie nie wychodzi, poprosili pokojówkę o pomoc. Liam został na następny dzień, ponieważ chciał jechać z nim na lotnisko, by się pożegnać.

~*~  
Kiedy przyjechali na lotnisko, kilku paparazzi ich zauważyło. Jego tata później się tym zajmie. Jego mama nie mogła przestać płakać.

\- Mamo, to tylko sześć miesięcy. Mniej, właściwie tylko cztery - przytulił ją.

\- Myśl, że będziesz tam sprawia, że tęsknię jeszcze bardziej - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić, Louis

\- Tak, ja też - jego siostry zaczęły narzekać.

\- Nie bądźcie głupie. Wrócę nim się obejrzycie.

\- Trzymaj się, synu - wymienił ze swoim ojcem krótki, męski uścisk.

\- Będę, tato.

Liam przytulił go mocno. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie opuszczasz.

\- Wszyscy będziecie tak marudzić? - roześmiali się.

\- Będę tęsknił.

\- Też będę za tobą tęsknił, Liam.

Odwrócił twarz do wszystkich i się uśmiechnął.

\- Pa. Kocham was wszystkich - wszyscy odpowiedzieli “pa” i “kochamy cię”. Potem Louis się odwrócił i przeszedł przez bramę.


	4. Rozdział 4

Kiedy Louis wyszedł z lotniska, był podekscytowany, przestraszony, zdenerwowany, szczęśliwy i nawet, jeśli ciężko było mu to zaakceptować, trochę tęsknił za swoim krajem. Podczas lotu, miał wiele myśli i odwracał się do Liama albo Eda, aby im powiedzieć, ale ich nie było. Leciał pierwszą klasą, ale tak szybko jak wydostał się z samolotu, nikt nie traktował go odmiennie. Nie był “Jego Królewską Mością”, tutaj nikt się go nie spodziewał, ani nie było tu samochodu, czekającego, aby go gdziekolwiek zabrać. Był sam. I musiał wziąć taksówkę. Tak, jak teraz.

~*~  
Zanim przyjechał do Brown, skontrolował wszystkie swoje uczucia. Trochę się denerwował, ale o to chodziło. Przygoda, której pragnął tak bardzo.

Powiedział kierowcy, by na niego zaczekał, kiedy on wszedł do głównego budynku, aby odebrać swoje klucze i kartę. Kobieta, która mu to wydawała, była dla niego bardzo miła, najwyraźniej wszyscy międzynarodowi studenci musieli się tu udać, więc spytała się o jego życie w Anglii w Saint Andrews. Kiedy skończył, ponownie wsiadł do taksówki i udał się do swojego budynku Emery Hall.

Budynek był raczej mały. Wszedł do windy i udał się na czwarte piętro. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, zobaczył niezbyt duże przejście z dwoma drzwiami: jedne po jego lewej #402-A i jedne po jego prawej #402-B. Wiedział, że jego pokój znajduje się po lewej, ale nie wszedł tam od razu. Zostawił swe rzeczy przed drzwiami i poszedł naprzód. Kiedy dotarł do końca korytarza, zauważył mają kuchnię i miły salonik po jednej stronie. Po drugiej stronie za to, były kolejne dwie pary drzwi. Otworzył jedne - łazienka i drugie - mała pralnia. Zgadywał, że ten budynek to trochę jak blok, rzędy akademików na każdym piętrze.

Zdecydował się wejść do swojego pokoju. Przeniósł kilka rzeczy, więc mógł otworzyć drzwi. Pokój był zwyczajny. Podwójne wszystko, po przeciwnych stronach pokoju: półka na książki, zabudowana szafa (sądząc po małych drzwiach), biurko z krzesłem i łóżko. Louis westchnął i zaczął przenosić swe rzeczy do pokoju.

Po tym jak porozmawiał z rodzicami i napisał do Liama, dając im znać, że jest dobrze, zaczął się wypakowywać. Prawie skończył, gdy usłyszał, że drzwi windy się otworzyły i głośny śmiech się rozniósł. Nie oznacza to, że podsłuchiwał, po prostu byli strasznie głośno, mógł usłyszeć, że ktoś mówi nie, wtedy następna osoba się skarży i potem śmieje.

Wtedy zobaczył chłopaka z pofarbowanymi na blond włosami, otwierającego drzwi z uśmiechem na twarzy, trzymającego plecak.

\- Oh, cześć kolego! Jestem twoim nowym współlokatorem - zaoferował swą dłoń, a Louis nią potrząsnął. Było coś w jego stylu mówienia… - Hej, pomógłbyś mi z pozbieraniem moich rzeczy? - Jego akcent brzmiał na… - Mój przyjaciel po prostu wyrzucił mnie z windy - tak, brzmiał irlandzko. - Oh, przepraszam, jestem Niall Horan - wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego.

\- Cześć,erm, nazywam się Louis Tomlinson - przekopywali się wtedy, przez stosy pudeł.

\- Jesteś Brytyjczykiem? - Niall zapytał, uśmiechając się.

\- Tak, jestem międzynarodowym studentem.

\- Oh, tak? Tylko jeden semestr?

\- Tak, dokładnie.

\- To fajnie.

Wtedy skończyli.

\- Jesteś Irlandczykiem, prawda? - zapytał Louis.

\- Mogłeś to stwierdzić? - Niall zachichotał. - Tak, przeniosłem się do Ameryki, kiedy byłem w szkole średniej, z powodu pracy mojego taty. Czasem tęsknię, ale jest ogólnie jest spoko. Akcent pomaga z ptakami. Sam się przekonasz.

Niall zaczął się rozpakowywać, a Louis kończył.

\- Skąd masz tyle rzeczy? Dopiero się dostałeś? - Louis zapytał.

\- Nie, mieszkałem w Morriss Hall, ale przenieśli mnie. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Cholerny Malik dostał pokój naprzeciwko, to pokój jednoosobowy - wyjaśnił

\- Oh, 402-B? A ty nie lubisz tego kolesia, Malika?

Niall się roześmiał. - Niee, to jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Nas obydwu przenieśli tu z Morriss. Właściwie, zastanawiam się, gdzie on jest, mówił, że przyjechał wczoraj. - Niall westchnął. - Cóż, pójdę go poszukać, idziesz ze mną?

\- Dzięki, ale jestem naprawdę śpiący. Prawdopodobnie jet lag.

\- Dobra stary, pozwolę ci odpocząć - Niall wstał. - Słodkich snów, Louis.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki, Niall.

Niall zamknął drzwi tak szybko, jak Louis rzucił się na swą poduszkę i zasnął.

~*~

W pewnym momencie później, Louis się obudził. Nie był na początku pewien, gdzie się znajduje, ale szybko sobie przypomniał właściciela irlandzkiego głosu, który wołał jego imię.

\- Co? - Louis sennie zapytał.

\- Myślę, że będzie dla ciebie lepiej, jeżeli nie będziesz spał teraz zbyt długo - wyszeptał Niall.

\- Co? - Louis był śpiący i zdezorientowany. Chciał spać. - Niall, czuję jakby było wcześnie rano.

\- Może w Anglii. Ale tu jest dopiero 21 - Louis burknął - Zayn i ja oglądamy film, powinieneś do nas dołączyć.

\- Zayn?- Louis był już trochę bardziej przytomny. Nie znał żadnego Zayna.

\- Malik, mówiłem ci o nim, pamiętasz?

\- Mhm - Louis westchnął. - Wstanę za chwilę.

\- Super! - Niall prawie aż krzyknął z radości i opuścił pokój.

Louis zauważył, że wciąż był w tych samych ubraniach, więc ubrał spodnie dresowe, które zazwyczaj służyły mu do spania oraz T-shirt i udał się do salonu. Niall był w kuchni, by pilnować torebki popcornu w mikrofalówce, a Zayn, jak przypuszczał, oglądał TV.

Poszedł do kuchni i chwycił szklankę, nalewając sobie do niej wody.

\- Dobrze, że wstałeś! - powiedział Niall.

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie masz rację, powinienem zacząć sypiać o normalnej porze.

Zayn szedł w ich kierunku. - Oczywiście, że tak. Patrz, to jest Zayn Malik. - Zayn uścisnął dłoń Louisa.

\- Louis Tomlinson.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Zayn.

\- Tak, u ciebie?

\- Tak, dzięki - uśmiechnął się. - Więc, oglądamy Szybkich i Wściekłych: Tokio Drift.

\- Brzmi dobrze. - Louis odpowiedział.

\- Jesteś z Anglii? - Zayn z ciekawości zapytał. Louis pomyślał, że dostanie jeszcze wiele takich pytań. Chciał powiedzieć coś dowcipnego, ale nie chciał zrobić złego wrażenia, przed swoimi współlokatorami. Może kiedy indziej.

Teraz Niall go wyprzedził. - Tak, jest studentem międzynarodowym - potem odwrócił się do Louisa. - Zayn również.

\- Oh, naprawdę?

\- Tak,- odpowedział Zayn - jestem z Bradford.

\- Miło.

\- Skąd pochodzisz? - zapytał Zayn.

\- Urodziłem się w Londynie - prosto odpowiedział.

\- Powinniśmy założyć bractwo albo coś w tym stylu. Nazwiemy to Świetny Irlandczyk i kilku Brytyjczyków - roześmiali się.

\- Popracuj nad tym - powiedział Zayn.

\- Swoją drogą, Louis, przynieśliśmy produkty do zrobienia kanapek. Zayn i ja już zjedliśmy, ale częstuj się, jeśli jesteś głodny - dodał Niall.

\- Jestem, dzięki.

Niall i Zayn usiedli i włączyli film, kiedy Louis robił sobie kanapki. Potem do nich dołączył. Po skończeniu jedzenia, Louis próbował nie zasnąć z powrotem, ale mu się nie udało.

~*~

Obudził się o 4 rano na kanapie. Niall i Zayn już poszli. Chciał z powrotem zasnąć, ale nie mógł. Być może Liam był już na nogach, więc napisał do niego.

Do Liam: Żyję :)

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast.

Od Liam: Cieszę się! Czy nie jest tam, trochę wcześnie?

Do Liam: Tak :( jet lag ssie

Od Liam: :( do bani. Poznałeś swoich współlokatorów?

Do Liam: Tak, są mili. Niall jest z Irlandii, a Zayn z Bradford. Jakie są szanse?

Od Liam: Naprawdę? Koleś, myślisz że cię rozpoznali?

Do Liam: Nie sądzę. Dla nich jestem tylko międzynarodowym studentem

Od Liam: Cóż, to dobrze :)

Do Liam: Tak, jesteś już w St Andrews?

Od Liam: Nie, wyjeżdżam dzisiaj.

Do Liam: Oh, ok. Cóż napiszę do ciebie później, byś mógł skończyć się przygotowywać :)

Louis włączył TV i ściszył głos, aby nikogo nie obudzić.

Od Liam: Ok. Idź na siłownię. Zrób coś, zamiast oglądać telewizję

Do Liam: Wtf? Jesteś psychiczny czy co?

Od Liam: Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem ;)

Do Liam: tsaa cokolwiek, pa Liam xxxx

Od Liam: Pa Lou :) xx

Louis zatrzymał się na przypadkowym kanale. Padło na program, w którym koleś piekł ciasta. Robił coś, co wyglądało jak wielki klapek. Zastanawiał się, czy ciasto smakuje dobrze, z tymi wszystkimi rysunkami. Szybko go to znudziło i męczył się na kanapie, więc zaczął rozważać pójście na siłownie.

Poszedł do swojego pokoju, aby się przebrać. Niall nieznacznie chrapał. Robił co mógł, by nie narobić hałasu, przebrał się szybko i chwycił swój I-pod, butelkę wody i klucze. Nie musiał długo czekać na windę, nikt nie był jeszcze na nogach.

Było trochę po 6 i spokojnie na zewnątrz. Zaczął iść w kierunku, w którym myślał, że jest siłownia. Był pewien, że przechodził obok budynku dwa razy, ale miał zamiar, dotrzeć do siłowni w jednym kawałku.

Nie było tam zbyt wiele ludzi. Głośniki były włączone, ale przyciszone, ponieważ grano hip-hop.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, to napełnienie jego butelki wodą. Poszedł na bieżnię, ustawiając ją tak, by mógł chodzić troszkę szybciej, niż zazwyczaj. Liam miał prawdopodobnie rację, był cholernie leniwy. Napił się wody i zdecydował się na stworzenie szybkiej play-listy do ćwiczeń, na swoim telefonie.

Usatysfakcjonowany z swojej listy, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Kilkoro ludzi było rozproszonych. Była dziewczyna na orbitreku, bezgłośnie wymawiająca tekst piosenki. Koleś przed lustrem sprawdzał sam siebie. Każdy pilnował swojego interesu; Louis też powinien zająć się sobą, ale chłopak złapał jego spojrzenie.

Chłopak podnosił ciężary, możliwe że takie, które Liam byłby w stanie podnieść, ale sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, to nie było proste. Marszczył brwi i oddychał ciężko. Miał na sobie tank-top, więc Louis mógł zobaczyć jego masę tatuaży. Kiedy Louis wpatrywał się w klatkę piersiową chłopaka, zrobiło mu się gorąco.

Przekonał sam siebie, że to z powodu ćwiczeń. Zrzuca winę za swoje ‘wpatrywanie się’ na tęsknotę za Liamem, ponieważ, oczywiście, ciężary przypominają mu Liama. Zmęczył się na bieżni, więc po uzupełnieniu wody, udał się do orbitreka. Chłopaka od ciężarów, już tam nie było i Louis zmuszał się, by się za nim nie rozglądnąć.

Wtedy usłyszał, czyiś śmiech. Obrócił głowę, by zobaczyć kto to i zobaczył chłopaka-od-ciężarów, zasłaniającego swą buzię, ale wciąż się śmiejącego z bardzo szczupłą kobietą. Louis nie rozumiał dlaczego się gapił, ale czuł, że jeśli chciałby sprawdzić kogoś, to by to zrobił. To było jego życie i nikt nie mógł mu mówić, kogo może obczajać, a kogo nie. Więc to robił.

Chłopak-od-ciężarów odsłonił swe usta i Louis zobaczył coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Koleś, który podnosi ogromne ciężary, którego górna część ciała jest pokryta tatuażami, który ma kompletny bałagan na głowie po treningu... Ma dołeczki. Przeklęte dołeczki!

Louis czuł, że potrzebuje przerwy na wodę.

Zatrzymał się i zaczął pić, kiedy zauważył szczupłą kobietę, zbliżającą się do niego.

\- Cześć - powiedziała

\- Cześć - Louis odpowiedział.

\- Jestem Alice. Jestem tutaj trenerką - powiedziała, uśmiechając się - Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że niestety musisz przynosić swój własny ręcznik, gdy tu przychodzisz.

\- Oh przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.

\- Ręczniki papierowe są koło wody, gdybyś kilku potrzebował.

Louis podniósł swe brwi, ponieważ nie spocił się ani trochę, ale podziękował, tak czy inaczej.

Zadecydował, że wystarczy tego wpatrywania i skierował się z powrotem do mieszkania.

Niestety doszedł do wniosku, że jedyną możliwością zobaczenia znów tamtego chłopaka, było wrócenie tutaj w poniedziałek, o tej samej godzinie. Mógł sobie wyobrazić ubaw Liama, kiedy by mu powiedział, że zacznie chodzić codziennie na siłownię o 6.30 z powodu chłopaka.


	5. Rozdział 5

Kiedy Louis dostał się do ich mieszkania Zayn i Niall wciąż jeszcze spali. Znów ostrożnie, nie budząc Nialla, chwycił ręcznik oraz ubrania i udał się w stronę łazienki. Pamiętał, że nie wziął ze sobą żadnego szamponu ani nic takiego, ale na szczęście zauważył, że to czego potrzebował było w łazience. Prawdopodobnie Zayna. Zrobił sobie mentalną notkę, by udać się później na zakupy.

Wziął prysznic, przebrał się i wyszedł boso, ponieważ zapomniał wziąć ze sobą butów, a nie chciał wkładać swych stóp z powrotem do adidasów. Zauważył Nialla leniwie oglądającego TV.

\- Cześć Niall, przepraszam, obudziłem cię? - zapytał, otwierając drzwi do pralni, aby wrzucić swoje brudne ubrania do jednego z koszy.

\- Siema. - Niall ziewnął. - Niee, o której wstałeś?

\- Trochę po 4.

\- Ok, ale dzisiaj nie zasypiasz wcześnie. - Niall wstał. - Idę pod prysznic.

\- Skorzystałem tam z kilku rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku.

\- Taa, są Zayna, nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Powinniśmy iść dziś na zakupy tak czy inaczej.

\- Jasne. - Niall zamknął drzwi.

Louis poszedł do kuchni i zrobił kanapki dla siebie i Nialla. Położył się na kanapie i zjadł swe śniadanie, oglądając telewizję. Kiedy Niall wyszedł Louis powiedział mu, że zrobił dla niego śniadanie.

\- Naprawdę? - Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Dzięki kolego! - Zaczął jeść, od razu przy tym pojękując.

\- Niall, nie jęcz jak jesz. To dziwne. - Louis zachichotał.

\- To jest najlepsza kanapka jaką jadłem - powiedział Niall z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Nie, nie jest - roześmiali się.

\- Nie jesteś najlepszym znajomym? Nie jest najlepszym kolegą kiedykolwiek, Zayn? - Zayn dopiero wstał i był bardzo śpiący.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki głośny z samego rana, Niall? - narzekał.

\- Louis zrobił mi śniadanie! - powiedział, uśmiechając się i pokazując mu pusty talerz.

Zayn poszedł do łazienki, a kiedy wyszedł, wyglądał na trochę bardziej przytomnego. - Jakim cudem, gdy ja gotuję dla ciebie, nie otrzymuję takiej reakcji? - poskarżył się.

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny, Zaynie. Obiecuję ci, że dostaniesz tą samą reakcję, kiedy następnym razem coś dla mnie ugotujesz - powiedział zuchwale.

\- Taa, nie ekscytuj się tak, - zwrócił uwagę Louis - ponieważ kanapki, to jedyne co potrafię zrobić.

\- Widzisz Zayn? Będziesz gotował dla naszej dwójki. - Zayn zachichotał. - Idziemy na zakupy dzisiaj.

\- Ok - powiedział Zayn. - Dajcie mi tylko wziąć prysznic.

Louis domyślał się, że Zaynowi długo zajmie przygotowanie się, ale w rzeczywistości był zaskakująco szybki. I wyglądał lepiej od pozostałej trójki wraz ze swoim niechlujnym quiffem. Louis domniemał, że praktyka czyni mistrza.

Kiedy wszyscy skończyli, Louis ubrał swe vansy i wyszli.

~*~

\- Niall, nie kupujemy niczego, co nie jest nam potrzebne. Nie. Nie rób szczenięcych oczek. Niall… odłóż tą rzecz z powrotem na półkę. - Zayn przywykł do robienia zakupów z Niallem i wiedział jaki potrafi on być, gdy czegoś chce. Bardzo zabawne dla Louisa było oglądanie ich w sklepie spożywczym.

Louis chwycił to co potrzebował i wrzucił do koszyka. Rzeczy jak płatki albo sok wrzucali do wózka, który prowadził Zayn. Podczas, gdy Louis i Niall wybierali pomiędzy pudełkiem Oreo lub Chips Ahoy, dwie dziewczyny zauważyły ich i podeszły w ich stronę.

\- Cześć, Niall - powiedziała jedna z nich. Była blondynką i miała na sobie, naprawdę krótkie szorty.

\- Cześć Jane, jak się masz? - Niall powiedział, uśmiechając się.

\- Tęsknimy za tobą w Morris - druga z nich gadała z Zaynem. Obserwując ich język ciała, Louis mógł zauważyć, że dziewczyny były wyraźnie zainteresowane chłopakami. Jane zbytnio trzepotała rzęsami, za to druga bawiła się swoją kitką.

\- Tak, zakładam, że w budynku jest nudno, gdy ja już tam nie mieszkam. Teraz musicie przyjść i znaleźć nas w Emery. - Zayn też flirtował, kto to wie?

\- Oh, tak zrobimy - odpowiedziała.

Niall wrzucił obydwa pudełka z ciastkami do koszyka. - Cóż panie, musimy iść. Widzimy się u Mike’a dzisiaj?

\- Tylko jeśli zatrzęsiesz dla mnie swym ciałem. - Jane powiedziała mu.

Niall uśmiechnął się. - Cóż, pomyślimy nad tym

Dziewczyny zachichotały i odeszły.

Tak szybko jak znaleźli się poza ich słuchem, Niall westchnął. - Nie ma mowy, że będę trząsł przed nią swym ciałem.

Zayn roześmiał się. Louis był trochę zmieszany. Jak dla niego, Zayn wyglądał na cichego, a Niall bardziej jak dziecko. To była ta strona ich, której nigdy nie widział, domniemał że nie są tylko cisi i dziecinni.

\- Nim udamy się na imprezę, ona będzie już pijana i połowa imprezy zatrzęsie dla niej ciałem, nie liże się z dziewczyna, która lizała się już z kimś wcześniej. - Kiedy Niall i Zayn zauważyli zmieszanie Louisa, roześmiali się. - Mówiłem ci, kochają akcenty. Zobaczysz dzisiaj wieczorem.

\- Idę na imprezę? - Louis zapytał. - Tak po prostu?

\- Cóż, tak, jesteś z nami teraz. - Zayn powiedział, jakby było to oczywiste.

\- Z wami? - Louis zapytał.

\- Tak! Jesteś teraz częścią bractwa Świetny Irlandczyk i kilku Brytyjczyków - Niall powiedział fałszywie głębokim głosem, potem zamieniając go na dziewczęcy - W środy ubieramy się na różowo - roześmiali się.

\- Ale, musisz nauczyć się nadążać, Niall jest imprezowym zwierzęciem - powiedział Zayn.

\- Zobaczymy, jak to pójdzie - Louis powiedział, wzdychając.

Kiedy skończyli i chłopcy zapłacili wspólnie za swoje zakupy, Louis przypomniał sobie, że nie ma przy sobie gotówki.

\- Przepraszam, przyjmujecie karty kredytowe - Louis zapytał.

\- Jasne - kasjerka powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Była mniej więcej w ich wieku i miała czarne, falowane włosy.

Kiedy skończyła, Louis zapakował swoje rzeczy do papierowej torby, potem dał dziewczynie swoją kartę i podpisał pokwitowanie. Kiedy już prawie opuszczali sklep dziewczyna ich zawołała.

\- Zapomniałeś paragonu!

Oh, tak, dzięki za śmieci, pomyślał Louis. - Dzięki - powiedział. Dziewczyna się szczerzyła.

Kiedy był już bliski wyrzucenia tego, zobaczył że coś jest tam napisane. Allison i jak Louis przypuszczał, jej numer telefonu.

\- Dała ci swój numer? - Niall zapytał, gdy byli na zewnątrz.

\- Chyba - odpowiedział.

\- Zadzwonisz do niej? - zapytał Zayn, zainteresowany reakcją Louisa.

\- Nie wiem, nie jest za bardzo w moim typie - Louis niepewnie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział co jest w jego typie. Możliwe że chłopcy z dołeczkami, podnoszący ciężary.

\- Taa, nie dzwoń do niej. Prawdopodobnie przyczepi się z całym bagażem. - Niall wzruszył ramionami.

Zostawili swoje zakupy spożywcze w swojej małej kuchni i poszli oprowadzić Louisa po kampusie. Pokazując mu budynki, w których będzie miał lekcje. Louis zauważył, że Niall i Zayn byli bardzo popularni. Dużo osób machało im, gdy ich wiedzieli, inni krzyczeli i pytali czy będą na imprezie. Niall i Zayn nie chcieli się zatrzymywać, by przywitać się z żadnym z nich. Mówili, że zobaczą się wieczorem, tak czy inaczej.

Kiedy zgłodnieli, zatrzymali się na lunch.

\- Z kim piszesz? - zapytał Zayn, kiedy przełknął swój kawałek kanapki.

\- Z Harrym - odpowiedział z pełną buzią i oczami wpatrzonymi w telefon.

\- Przychodzi, prawda?

\- Powiedział, że spotkamy się na miejscu - Niall ogłosił, blokując swój telefon i kładąc go na stole.

Zayn odwrócił się do Louisa. - Jest naszym najlepszym przyjacielem. – Potem powiedział do Nialla: - Nie widziałem go odkąd przyjechałem, a ty?

\- Taa, pomógł mi wnieść rzeczy do mieszkania. W zasadzie wyrzucił je z windy na podłogę.

\- Oh, więc go poznałeś? - Zayn zapytał Louisa.

Kiedy Louis otworzył swe usta, by odpowiedzieć, Niall powiedział: - Nie, mówiłem ci przecież, że wyrzucił moje rzeczy i poszedł - potem, odwrócił się do Louisa - Ale polubisz go.

\- Daj mi zgadnąć. Też jest Brytyjczykiem. - Louis powiedział, przewracając oczami.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - zapytał zaskoczony Niall.

\- Zgadywałem - zachichotał.

\- Tak, przyjechali do Stanów, kiedy jego rodzice się rozwiedli. Jego mama, siostra i on. - Niall wyjaśnił. - Ale nie pytaj go o to, nie lubi mówić obcym o swojej rodzinie. Głowa do góry, bro. - Louis przytaknął.

~*~

Kiedy wrócili, Louis był zmęczony. Dla niego było wcześnie rano i chciał pójść na imprezę i nie zasnąć, więc uciął sobie drzemkę.

Po tym jak wstał, napisał do Liama, mówiąc mu o swoim dniu i planach na wieczór. Liam życzył mu powodzenia, powiedział aby nie pił za dużo i by porozmawiał z nim przez Skype tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Kiedy wyszedł z swojego pokoju, zauważył Nialla i Zayna oglądających TV, dołączył, więc do nich. Później Niall powiedział, że chce zjeść obiad, aby nie pić na pusty żołądek. Razem zrobili jak najbardziej przyzwoite jedzenie. Najwyraźniej jednak Zayn był jedynym, który potrafił gotować, każąc Niallowi nakryć do stołu. Louis umył naczynia, więc Zayn niczego więcej nie potrzebował.

Kiedy skończyli, zaczęli się przygotowywać. Louis założył parę ciemnych jeansów i wystylizował swoje włosy tak, jak jego mama określała jako ‘dad hair’. Zrobił tak, ponieważ sprawiało to, że wyglądał na starszego, a co za tym idzie, bardziej seksownego.

Zayn był gotowy jako pierwszy, następnie Louis, a ostatni był Niall, który postawił swe włosy do góry. Wyszli z budynku i zaczęli iść. Kiedy Louis chciał spytać jak zamierzają się dostać na imprezę weszli na mały parking. Zayn zatrzymał się by odblokować czarnego mustanga’65, który był w świetnym stanie.

\- Macie własne miejsce parkingowe? - Louis zapytał, zdziwiony.

\- Cóż, powiedzmy że te kości policzkowe, do czegoś się przydają. - Niall odpowiedział, śmiejąc się. Louis usiadł z tyłu, a Zayn włączył silnik.

\- Nie było trudno przekonać panią w administracji, by przydzieliła mi jedno - powiedział Zayn, chichocząc.

Niall włączył radio i podróż minęła spokojnie z muzyką, którą Niall puścił. Kiedy dojechali dom był już pełen. Muzyka była głośna. Ludzie byli wszędzie i wszyscy trzymali czerwone kubeczki. Kilkoro rozmawiało, inni tańczyli, a jeszcze inni robili coś na zewnątrz.

\- Czekaj, idę poszukać Harry’ego. Pisał do mnie, że już tu jest. - Niall krzyknął do niego.

Zayn przytaknął. Nagle bardzo pijana Jane pojawiła się przed nim. - Siema Zayn. Gdzie jest Niall?

\- Poszedł po Harry’ego - odpowiedział.

\- Przyszedł? To świetnie!

Louis nie mógł usłyszeć, co Zayn powiedział, ponieważ Allison - dziewczyna ze sklepu - pomachała mu i podeszła w jego stronę.

\- Cześć, znam cię - w połowie krzyknęła do jego ucha. Louis czuł, że ktoś się na niego gapi, ale nie wiedział skąd, bo było tu bardzo dużo ludzi.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis zapytał, biorąc krok w tył. Mógł poczuć alkohol z jej ust.

\- Tak, dałam ci swój numer. Na paragonie. Nie zadzwoniłeś - nadąsała się.

\- Przepraszam, chyba go zgubiłem.

\- Tak, każdy tak mówi, kiepska wymówka - zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Cóż, prawdopodobnie kiedy przestaniesz dawać ludziom swój numer na odwrocie paragonu, ludzie zaczną rozważać, utrzymanie twojego numeru - wydała z siebie oburzony dźwięk i odwróciła się.

Wtedy Zayn był już z powrotem przy nim i kilku kolesi przyszło się z nimi przywitać, cóż, z Zaynem, ale Zayn przedstawił im swojego nowego, międzynarodowego przyjaciela. Wszyscy pytali się go co robi i okazywali swoje zainteresowanie jego osobą. Niektórzy byli bardziej pijani od innych i zadawali głupie pytania, ale nie obchodzili go pijani faceci. Był szczęśliwy, że ma fajnych współlokatorów, zamiast jakichś kujonów, którzy nigdzie by nie wychodzili. Nie miałby tutaj towarzyskiego życia, gdyby nie Niall i Zayn.

Poczuł, że ktoś stuka w jego ramię. Był to Niall.

\- Chodź - powiedział i puścił jego rękę. Louis chwycił rękę Zayna i pociągnął go za sobą.

Poszli do kuchni. Była wypełniona kubkami, pustymi albo prawie pustymi butelkami wszystkiego i chipsami. Było tu jaśniej, więc mógł zobaczyć twarze ludzi tu będących. I nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tutaj przystojnej twarzy, chłopaka-od-ciężarów.

Louis zaczął wariować, kiedy zobaczył że idą w jego stronę. Dziewczyny, z którymi rozmawiał, zachichotały i odeszły. Wtedy chłopak się odwrócił i ich zobaczył.

\- Cześć, Niall! Co tam? - zapytał Nialla, uśmiechając się. Potem odwrócił się do Louisa. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak pięknych, zielonych oczu.

\- Siema Harry. Patrz, to jest Louis Tomlinson. Nasz nowy współlokator i przyjaciel. - Niall powiedział, uśmiechając się oraz klepiąc Louisa po plecach. To przeniosło go do rzeczywistości.

\- Cześć. Jestem Harry Styles - powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko, oferując Louisowi uścisk dłoni.


	6. Rozdział 6

Kiedy Louis oddał uścisk, Harry dosłownie nią potrząsnął.

Harry zachichotał. - Przepraszam.

Louis pamiętał o tym, że musi coś powiedzieć. - Więc, również jesteś częścią bractwa? - zażartował.

Harry roześmiał się. - Prawdopodobnie tak, Niall powiedział mi o tym. Gdzie on poszedł? - Louis odwrócił się i zauważył, że Niall zniknął. Zayn rozmawiał z jakąś dziewczyną, nalewając drinki po drugiej stronie w kuchni. - Boże, mam nadzieje, że się nie upije. To pierwsza impreza w semestrze.

\- Wiele osób uzna to za dobrą okazję, by się upić. - Louis powiedział uśmiechając się głupkowato.

\- Cóż, masz rację. Ale ty się nim potem zaopiekujesz. Nie mam zamiaru sprzątać kogokolwiek wymiocin dzisiejszej nocy.

Wtedy Zayn podszedł z trzema czerwonymi kubkami. - Jeden dla mojego nowego przyjaciela - wręczył jeden Louisowi. - I jeden dla mojego starego przyjaciela - wręczył kubek Harry’emu.

Louis upił łyk. Było mocne. Kiedy spojrzał na Zayna ten już skończył.

\- Chcesz następną kolejkę Louis? - Zayn zapytał. - Nie ty, Harry, ty prowadzisz - rzucił Harry’emu kluczyki od samochodu, a ten złapał je zwinnym ruchem. - Więc, chcesz? - powtórzył.

\- Na razie nie, dzięki - Louis odpowiedział.

\- Cóż, pójdę poszukać Nialla. Przegrał zakład i musiał wypić dwa kieliszki tequili - odwrócił się i zostawił ich, się śmiejąc.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się do tego - powiedział Harry.

\- Tak, powiedziano mi to - Louis był bardziej zrelaksowany. Prawdopodobnie drink mu pomógł, ale nie chciał być pijany. Harry się roześmiał.

\- Skąd pochodzisz? - Harry zapytał, upijając łyk.

\- Studiuję na uniwersytecie Saint Andrews - odpowiedział.

\- Oh, więc jesteś Szkotem? - Harry zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie, urodziłem się w Londynie. - Harry spodziewał się odpowiedzi, gdzie żył przed pójściem na uniwersytet, ale zadowoliła go ta odpowiedź. Louis nie chciał wyjaśniać, że ma wiele rezydencji. To mogłoby być trochę trudne, jeśli on nie wie, że nie jest zwyczajny.

Louis zmienił temat. - A ty studiujesz na Brown?

\- Tak, tu poznałem tę dwójkę. Niall był moim pierwszym współlokatorem. Poznał Zayna, przedstawił go mi i od tego czasu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Reszta to historia - powiedział, będąc dumnym z ich przyjaźni.

\- I jesteście dumni ze swojej reputacji, prawda?

\- Cóż, nie lubimy się przechwalać. To nie jest zła ‘reputacja’. Ludzie nas lubią. - Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki.

Louis nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie rozmowy z chłopakiem-od-ciężarów, a przynajmniej nie w najbliższej przyszłość. Dalej rozmawiali na temat uniwersytetu, rzeczy, które lubią i co chcą robić po studiach (Louis podał ogólną wersję, mówiąc że chce pomagać ludziom). Louis mógł zobaczyć dlaczego ludzie go lubią nie tylko za wygląd. Dowiedział się, że Harry jest bardzo miłym kolesiem, trochę jednak bezczelnym.

Rozmowa szła gładko, Louis nigdy nie myślał, że mógłby z kimkolwiek, aż tak się dogadywać. Presja bycia obserwowanym przez każdego, przez wgląd na to kim on jest, odeszła. Przez te dwa dni był bardzo ostrożny, niepewny, ale nie teraz. Teraz kiedy w końcu poczuł się wolny i trochę nietrzeźwy.

Dwie dziewczyny podeszły i przytuliły Harry’ego. Harry pozostawił swe ramię na talii każdej z nich. Jedna pocałowała go w policzek, ale skończyła, całując połowę jego ust. Jakimś cudem to nie przeszkadzało Louisowi tak bardzo, ponieważ spodziewał się, że dziewczyna jest u jego stóp. Cholera, Harry mógłby mieć Louisa na kolanach, gdyby chciał, więc nie mógł jej nic zarzucić. Louis nie czekał na magiczny moment w nocy, aby powiedzieć Harry’emu jak się czuję. Louis miał nadzieję, że to tylko ścisk i nie chciał niczego ryzykować. Powiedzenie czegoś, mogłoby być niezręczne. Louis sądził, że będzie lepiej, mając go za przyjaciela, niż zwariować na jego punkcie i go stracić. Poza tym Niall zawsze mówił, że dziewczyny lubią ich akcenty. Więc lepiej nie oszukiwać się i nie próbować swych szans u hetero kolesia.

\- Cześć Harry. Dawno cię nie widziałam. - Powiedziała dziewczyna, która go pocałowała.

\- Czesć, Juliet - uśmiechnął się. Przyciągając ją bliżej.

\- Kim jest twój przyjaciel? - zapytała druga.

Louis pomyślał, że mogą grać razem. - Louis Tomlinson. - Wyciągnął swą dłoń, a ona ją chwyciła. Wtedy Louis podniósł ją do ust i pocałował czule. Tak jak postępował z każdą panią, kiedy wracał do domu.

Dziewczyna zachichotała. - Jestem Kate.

Wtedy Juliet wyciągnęła swoją dłoń z uśmiechem na twarzy, oczywiście oczekiwała tego samego gestu. - A ja Juliet - powiedziała.

Louis wziął jej dłoń i pocałował, podobnie uprzejmie, trzepiąc rzęsami - Piękne imię, Juliet.

Juliet zapiszczała.

Kate odeszła od Harry'ego i chwyciła dłoń Louisa. - Zatańczysz ze mną? - zapytała.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie - odpowiedział. Spojrzał na Harry’ego i był bardzo zadowolony z wyrazu jego twarzy. Brwi były uniesione, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co zobaczył.

\- Tak, Harry, zatańczmy! - Julliet pociągnęła Harry’ego za rękę. Nie odpowiedział jej. Po prostu dał się wyciągnąć z kuchni w stronę salonu, gdzie ludzie tańczyli.

Louis uznał, że będzie zabawnie utrzymać to w takim stanie troszkę dłużej. Kiedy byli na prowizorycznym parkiecie, Louis ukłonił się lekko przed Kate, tak jakby prosił o zgodę do tańca, gdyby byli na formalnym balu. Następnie zapytał: - Mogę? - z wyciągniętą ręką. Kate zachichotała jeszcze bardziej.

Louis położył swą rękę wokół jej talii i zaczął normalnie tańczyć, nie zamierzali tańczyć tam walca. Kate była bardzo wysportowana i potrafiła się ruszać. Typ dziewczyny, której Louis nie dałby odejść, gdyby to nie było dla Harry’ego. Louis czuł potrzebę, aby dowieść coś Harry’emu, nawet jeśli nie wiedział co.

Louis rozejrzał się i zauważył, że Harry mu się przygląda. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił, aby pocałować Juliet. Ona pogłębiła pocałunek. Louis poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego w swym brzuchu, ale nie mógł długo się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ tłum po drugiej stronie salonu, zaczął dopingować. Louis przestał tańczyć, a Harry i Juliet przerwali pocałunek i wszyscy odwrócili się, by rzucić okiem na sytuację.

Harry poszedł sprawdzić co się stało. Louis obserwował go. Ze swoim wzrostem, Harry był w stanie zobaczyć co się stało. Spojrzał na Louisa i wskazał, aby podszedł. Louis zostawił Kate i poszedł w jego kierunku.

Harry chwycił ramię Louisa i pociągnął go, torując sobie drogę wzdłuż tłumu. Dostali się do środka i zobaczyli Zayna i Nialla. Obydwoje byli cholernie pijani. Niall wykonywał irlandzki taniec, kiedy Zayn wlewał wódkę, prosto z butelki, do buzi Nialla. Oczy Nialla były mocno zamknięte, lecz na jego ustach formował się uśmiech. Na twarzy Zayna była ukazana sama radość, podnosił on butelkę coraz wyżej i wyżej, przez co trudniej było trafić do buzi Nialla i trochę się rozlało.

Harry podszedł bliżej i wyrwał butelkę z rąk Zayna. Każdy, łącznie z Zaynem, wydał dźwięk rozczarowania.

\- Harreeehh! - Niall powiedział niewyraźnie. - To nie jest zabawne! - próbował zabrać mu butelkę, ale mu się nie udało. Jego równowaga była kiepska i prawie upadł, lecz Louis zdążył go złapać.

\- Loueeeeeh! - Niall uszczypnął policzek Louisa - Dobrze się bawisz, kolego? - Louis się roześmiał.

\- Owszem - Harry odpowiedział, uśmiechając się - Za to wy, macie jej za dużo. Idziemy.

\- Tak wcześnie?! - Zayn jęknął.

Harry nie powiedział ani słowa, przewrócił swoimi oczami, chwycił Zayna za rękę i zaczął iść. Louis zrobił to samo z Niallem. Zayn i Niall chichotali całą drogę do samochodu. Usadzili ich na tylnych siedzeniach, Harry zasiadł na miejscu kierowcy, a Louis obok niego.

Harry zaproponował Louisowi miętową gumę do żucia, a ten ją przyjął. Harry włączył silnik i ruszył. Zayn i Niall śpiewali z tyłu. Harry śmiał się z nich. Louis życzył sobie, by móc słyszeć ten śmiech już każdego dnia, od teraz.

\- Cóż, nie jesteś księciem z bajki? - Harry zapytał, uśmiechając się, a zmarszczki pojawiły się wokół jego oczu.

Louis zamarł na chwilę, ale szybko kontynuował. - Cóż, akcent nie jest jedyną rzeczą, na którą dziewczyny lecą - odpowiedział, nieco zarozumiale. - Powinieneś się nauczyć ode mnie kilku rzeczy, Styles.

Harry roześmiał się. - Muszę przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

\- A dopiero zacząłeś mnie poznawać - odpowiedział bezczelnie.

\- Wiesz kto jest naprawdę wysportowany?! - Zayn krzyknął, swoim unikatowym akcentem.

Niall głośnie się roześmiał. - Juliet?! - zgadywał.

\- Taa, ale nie, koleś! - roześmiali się. Harry oglądał ich w lusterku. - Ten koleś, Landon! - Zayn kontynuował.

\- Jaki Landon? - Niall zapytał.

\- Ten koleś.! Książę! - Zayn powiedział. Louis krew odeszła z jego twarzy. - Louis! Louis! - Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu. - Mieszkasz tam! Jakie jest imię księcia?

Louis zawahał się. - Geoff? - Spróbował z imieniem swojego wujka, w końcu to on jest pierwszy w kolejce do tronu.

Zayn i Niall roześmiali się. - Nieee, stary! To było coś jak Landon!

\- Umm… może Liam? - Louis zapytał niepewnie.

\- Liam! - Zayn wykrzyczał, potem trącił Nialla. - Stary, wiesz kim on jest?

Niall pokręcił głową z rozszerzonymi oczami i dużym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Widziałem go raz w telewizji i pamiętam, że jest SEKSOWNY! Jak prawdziwy książę z bajki - powiedział Zayn, uderzając w tylną część przedniego siedzenia.

Niall i Harry roześmiali się. Louis udawał śmiech, ale brzmiał on na zbyt nerwowy. Więc, jeśli Zayn znał Liam, to czy rozpozna Louisa? Liam i Louis zawsze byli razem. Jeśli wygooglujesz Liama, Louis prawdopodobnie wyskoczy na zdjęciu obok niego. Ale Zayn nie pamiętał nawet imienia Liama i był bardzo pijany. Louis prawdopodobnie nie powinien się martwić.

Dostali się do budynku szybciej, niż Louis by chciał. Louis posyłał ukradkowe spojrzenia Harry’emu i patrzył jak jego żuchwa się porusza, kiedy ten żuje gumę.

Harry zaparkował samochód Zayna i pomógł Louisowi przenieść chłopców do ich akademika. W tym czasie, gdy Zayn ziewnął, a Niall zasypiał na ramieniu Louisa, Harry zabrał Zayna do jego pokoju, a Louis Nialla do ich.

Louis zdjął supry Nialla, kiedy usłyszał kogoś w pokoju

\- Więc, zgaduję że widzę się z wami jutro? - Harry zapytał, opierając się o futrynę drzwi pokoju Louisa.

\- Jasne. Dasz radę dotrzeć sam do swojego pokoju? - Louis zapytał, skopując swe vansy.

Harry zachichotał. - Mieszkam na dole. Pokój 302-B, na wypadek gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

\- Dzięki. Powinno być dobrze - uśmiechnął się. - Po tym wszystkim, będę jedynym sprzątającym ich wymiociny.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Ok, pa Louis.

\- Dobranoc Harry - odpowiedział.

Louis poczekał, aż usłyszy, że drzwi windy się otworzyły i zaczął się rozbierać. Włożył swoje spodnie do spania i poszedł spać.

~*~

Louis obudził się następnego dnia rano na dźwięki patelni i zapach naleśników. Wstał i zobaczył, że Niall wciąż śpi. Założył T-shirt i udał się do kuchni. Harry był tam i kończył robić śniadanie.

\- Cześć - powiedział Louis, jego głos był trochę ochrypły.

\- Dzień dobry - uśmiechnął się. - Ładna poranna fryzura.

Louis potargał je i wszedł do łazienki. Umył twarz i wyszczotkował zęby. Kiedy wyszedł, Harry nakładał naleśniki na dwa talerze i zaniósł je do stołu.

\- Dobrze spałeś? - Harry zapytał, kiedy Louis siadał przy stole.

\- Tak, dzięki. A ty? - wciąż był nieco ospały.

\- Dobrze, dziękuje. - Harry usiadł i zaczął jeść, Louis również.

\- Robisz śniadanie każdego ranka? Jeśli tak, gdzie byłeś wczoraj? Niall i ja musieliśmy jeść okropne kanapki zrobione przeze mnie. - Louis poskarżył się.

\- Niee, czasami. Zazwyczaj po imprezach, na których nie piłem. Albo, gdy chcę być dobrym przyjacielem - uśmiechnął się. Louis pomyślał, że te dołeczki nigdy mu się nie znudzą.

\- Chłopcy zawsze są tacy jak są pijani? - Louis zapytał, chichocząc.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nie. Cóż, nie upijamy się tak często. Imprezujemy, owszem, ale nie zawsze aż tak.

Wtedy bardzo, bardzo głodny Niall, wszedł do pomieszczenia. Miał zamknięte oczy, a jego ręka spoczywała na jego czole. - Harry, jakim draniem musisz być, pozwalając mi tyle wypić. Teraz mnie nakarm. - Niall poskarżył się, siadając przy stole obok Louisa.

Harry dał mu talerz z naleśnikami, szklankę wody oraz dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe. Niall przełknął leki i zaczął jeść.

Rozmawiali na temat imprezy. Niektóre rzeczy Niall pamiętał, innych nie. Niall zapytał Louisa o Kate, ale Louis powiedział mu, że nic z tego nie było. Tylko tańczyli.

Kiedy każdy z nich skończył, oglądali film w telewizji, który właśnie się zaczął. Nazywał się Spadkobiercy czy coś w tym stylu. Harry już go widział, więc powiedział Louisowi co przegapił. Niall zasnął niemal od razu. Louis i Harry byli cicho, skupiając swoją uwagę na filmie. Louis czuł się bardzo komfortowo z Harry’m. Lubił jego towarzystwo, nawet jeśli nie rozmawiali. Wyglądało to na normalny dzień, jakby wiele takich wcześniej spędzali razem.

Zayn wstał o wpół do szesnastej. Włożył to co zostało ze śniadania do mikrofalówki i zjadł to na kanapie obok reszty.

Louis napisał do Liama, mówiąc mu o imprezie i jak dobrze jest tu mu ze znajomymi. Opowiedział mu o Harry’m, ale ominął tę część o ‘crush’, to powie mu na Skypie. Ponieważ na pewno powie o tym Liamowi, jeśli nie jemu, to komu? To było coś wielkiego, nigdy nie lubił faceta w ten sposób. Miał nadzieję, że Liam nad tym pomyśli i wszystko mu rozjaśni. A Louis to zaakceptuje.

Tak minęła reszta dnia. Oglądanie filmów, lenistwo i jedzenie rzeczy, które przyrządził Harry. Wszyscy poszli spać wcześnie, ponieważ byli zmęczeni, a następnego dnia, musieli przygotować rzeczy na poniedziałek. Louis denerwował się swoim pierwszym dniem, ale Niall zapewniał go, że będzie dobrze. Był świetnym kolesiem i nie powinien mieć problemu z zawieraniem znajomości. A gdyby wszystko poszło źle, Louis miał ich.


	7. Rozdział 7

Liam był zajęty przez ‘powrót do szkoły’. Ludzie odpowiedzialni za akademiki ignorowali ich i nie przenieśli Eda do Liama. Prosili i rozmawiali, aż w końcu, w niedzielę dali im się zmienić. Spędzili całą niedzielę na przenoszeniu rzeczy Eda do pokoju Liama.

Louis napisał do Liama czy mogliby się zobaczyć na Skype. Liam z przyjemnością by to zrobił, ale byli zajęci i zmęczeni. Wymienili kilka wiadomości między sobą, życząc sobie powodzenia i obiecując, że porozmawiają na Skype w poniedziałek.

Liam był zadowolony z tego, iż Ed miał z nim więcej niż kilka lekcji. To sprawiało, że czuł się mniej samotny. Kiedy jego zajęcia się skończyły, myślał o rozmowie na Skypie z Louisem, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy dzień Louisa dopiero się zaczyna. Poszedł do swojego pokoju i znalazł tam Eda. Porozmawiali przez chwilę, a potem Ed musiał iść na swoje popołudniowe zajęcia.

Liam włączył swój laptop. Sprawdzał e-maile, kiedy na ekranie ukazało się, połączenie od: Louis. Od razu je zaakceptował.

Spikselowane zdjęcie powoli ukazywało twarz Louisa. Marszczył brwi, Liam uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Cześć Lou! - Liam pomachał do ekranu.

Louisa usta się poruszyły, ale Liam nie mógł nic usłyszeć.

\- Nie słyszę cię. - Liam się poskarżył.

Louis skinął głową i patrzył skoncentrowany. Powiedział coś jeszcze raz, ale Liam nadal go nie słyszał.

Liam pokręcił głową. - Czy twój mikrofon działa? - zapytał.

Louis nie odpowiedział. Kilka sekund później, jego usta znów się otworzyły.

\- Jak teraz? - Liam usłyszał.

\- Tak! Słyszę cię! - Liam uśmiechnął się. Louis też.

\- Siema stary! Jak się masz? - Louis zapytał.

\- Dobrze! Dzięki! - Ich uśmiechy nie zniknęły. - Jesteś w swoim pokoju?

\- Tak - odpowiedział. Podniósł swój laptop i zaczął obracać. - To moje łóżko - wskazał na to niepościelone.

\- Co za niespodzianka. - Liam zażartował.

\- Tamto łóżko jest Nialla, - okręcił laptop trochę bardziej - to Nialla biurko, okno, szafy i moje własne biurko - położył laptop z powrotem na biurko.

\- Wygląda przytulnie - skomentował.

\- Takie jest. Patrz, zrobię ci rundkę. - Liam zachichotał, a Louis znów podniósł laptop. Pokazał Liamowi mieszkanie: kuchnię, salon, łazienkę i drzwi Zayna.

Następnie wrócili do biurka Louisa. - Jest piękne. Jestem zaskoczony jak bardzo schludne jest - powiedział, chichocząc.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Włożyłem duży wysiłek, by takim je utrzymać. Są dobrymi chłopcami, nie chcę zostać wyrzucony za moje bałaganiarstwo. Poza tym, Harry wszystko gotuje, więc jest fair, gdy my sprzątamy.

Liam skinął głową. - Brzmi fair. A Harry nie mieszka z tobą? - zapytał.

\- Nie, mieszka na dole. - Louis westchnął. - Właściwie. Jest coś o czym chciałbym ci o nim powiedzieć.

\- Co jest? - Liam oczekiwał trochę plotek.

Louis przetarł swe dłonie pod biurkiem, więc Liam nie był w stanie zobaczyć, jak bardzo zdenerwowany był. - Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, nie brzmiąc jak wariat. Więc…

Liam zauważył zdenerwowanie w jego głosie. - Po prostu to powiedz - brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

\- Może mam obsesje na jego punkcie. - Louis pośpiesznie to z siebie wydusił.

Liam nie był na to gotowy. Otworzył swe usta i zamknął. Otworzył jeszcze raz. - Jak. Fantazjujesz o nim? - zapytał.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - Louis zawahał się. Liam nie odpowiedział. - Przepraszam - dodał.

Liam uśmiechnął się. - Nie masz za co, stary.

Louis przerwał mu. - To tak jakby jak, było w nim coś takiego, co mnie do niego przyciąga. Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem go na siłowni. Pamiętasz, jaki mówiłeś mi, bym tam poszedł?

\- Tak, myślę że tak.

\- Cóż, zrobiłem to. I tam go zobaczyłem i nie rozmawiałem z nim wcale, nie wiedziałem nawet, że był przyjacielem Nialla i Zayna. Był kolesiem z siłowni. Nie powinienem obczajać ludzi na siłowni. Ale kiedy go zobaczyłem, nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie mogłem spuścić z niego wzroku. I kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jest on ich najlepszym przyjacielem, zapoznali nas ze sobą na imprezie i rozmawialiśmy. Przysięgam on jest wyjątkowy. Potrafi być uwodzicielem, wszyscy potrafią, ale kiedy przebywa ze swoim i przyjaciółmi zamienia się w troszczącą osobę. Nie wiem co sprawiło, że na początku postrzegałem go jako fizyczną atrakcję, ale kiedy go spotkałem, po prostu, poczułem że chce się o nim dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Wciąż chce, jest interesujący. - Louis bełkotał.

Uśmiech Liama był szeroki. - I ty mówisz, że może masz obsesje na jego punkcie? Brzmisz jakbyś wpadł po uszy - dokuczył mu.

Louis zachichotał. - Nie powiedziałem tego. Znam go zaledwie od dwóch dni. I wiem na pewno, że jest hetero. - Następnie dodał: - Nie jesteś na mnie wściekły?

Liam zmarszczył brwi. - Za co?

\- Nie wiem. Może za lubienie faceta?

Liam uśmiechnął się. - I dlaczego miałbym być zły?

Louis westchnął. - Nie wiem. To może stworzyć wiele problemów.

\- Prawdopodobnie masz racje, ale nikt nie może ci powiedzieć, kogo masz lubić. Nikt tylko ty. Po prostu nie chcę byś został zraniony.

\- Nie będę - uśmiechnął się, był tego pewien. - Poza tym, to tymczasowe. Wrócę do Anglii i zapomnę o wszystkim. Mogę nawet znaleźć i być…

\- Co? Normalny? - Liam mu przerwał.

\- Cóż, wszyscy tego ode mnie oczekują.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, nim Liam przemówił. - Mówię ci, że możesz zrobić, cokolwiek chcesz. Dlaczego martwisz się o coś, co będzie za pół roku?

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Masz rację Liam.

\- Cholerną rację - ucieszył się.

\- Wiedziałem, że rozmowa z tobą to był dobry pomysł.

\- Wiesz, zawsze jestem tu dla ciebie - powiedział Liam, następnie zmieniając temat. - Więc powiedz mi, jak tam pierwszy dzień?

\- Cóż, pierwszy dzień jest taki sam, jak wszędzie. Nauczyciele mówili o niczym i zanudzali nas na śmierć.

\- Jak wiele zajęć masz? - Liam zapytał.

\- Pięć. W zasadzie to relaksujące.

\- Cóż, korzystaj z tego.

\- A co z tobą? - Louis zapytał.

\- Ed uczęszcza na wiele moich zajęć. - Liam odpowiedział.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - To świetnie. Pozdrów go ode mnie, ok? - Louis mógł usłyszeć, iż ktoś przyjechał.

\- Tak zrobię - powiedział Liam.

\- Spójrz, muszę iść, Pogadamy niedługo.

Liam uśmiechnął się. - Jasne.

\- Do zobaczenia, Liam. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham. Pa.

Gdy Louis zamknął laptopa, udał się do kuchni, gdzie znalazł Zayna, pijącego szklankę wody.

\- Siema - powiedział Zayn, - Przyszedłem cię zabrać, ponieważ idziemy zdobyć coś do jedzenia. Niall i Harry już tu są.

\- Ok, daj mi założyć buty.

Udali się w kierunku najbliższej kawiarni.

\- Więc, jak poszedł ci twój pierwszy dzień? - Zayn zapytał.

\- Dobrze, dzięki. Rozpoznałem na mych zajęciach, kilkoro ludzi z imprezy - Louis odpowiedział. Nie rozmawiali z nim, ale kilku mu pomachało. - A jak twój?

\- Było spoko. Właściwie, nie poszedłem na połowę z nich. - Zayn roześmiał się. - Pierwsze dni potrafią być naprawdę nudne.

Louis zachichotał. - Tak, zawsze są. Mój nauczyciel od zrównoważonego rozwoju jest trochę szalony, będąc szczerym.

\- Wziąłeś zajęcia z zrównoważonego rozwoju? Dlaczego? - Zayn się roześmiał.

\- Myślę, że to interesujące - odpowiedział.

\- Cóż, właśnie zakręciłem kran, kiedy myłem zęby, nie sądzę żeby nauczyli mnie czegoś więcej.

Louis chciał odpowiedzieć, że to więcej niż to. Połączenie środowiska, społeczeństwa i ekonomi było czymś więcej niż ochroną wody, sądził iż ten przedmiot może mu się przydać w przyszłości. Nie chciał jednak wyjaśniać Zaynowi dlaczego, więc to porzucił.

Kiedy się tam dostali, Harry i Niall płacili za swoje jedzenie. Louisa żołądek zrobił śmieszne rzeczy na widok Harry’ego. Tym razem nie był ubrany na sportowo ani starannie na imprezę. Miał na sobie jeansy i zwykłą czarną koszulkę z V-dekoltem. Louis nie mógł się zdecydować, w której wersji lubi go najbardziej.

\- Siema! Mamy pizze - powiedział Niall.

\- Cześć - odpowiedzieli.

\- Jak ci minął dzień, Louis? - zapytał Niall.

\- Było dobrze. Dzięki.

\- A twój Niall? - zapytał Zayn. - Czy byłeś na swoich wszystkich zajęciach?

\- Byłem. Będę dobrym studentem w tym semestrze. - Zayn i Harry roześmiali się - Co? Nie wierzycie mi?

\- Zrobilibyśmy to. Gdybyś nie mówił tak co semestr - odpowiedział Harry. - Teraz powiedz, jakie zajęcia przegapiłeś?

Niall udawał obrażonego. - Żadnych. - Harry uniósł swe brwi na Nialla. Niall westchnął - Tylko literaturę - wszyscy się roześmieli.

\- A co robił nowicjusz? - Harry zapytał Louisa, uśmiechając się. - Co robiłeś po zajęciach?

Louis przełknął swój kawałek pizzy, nim odpowiedział. - Wróciłem do mieszkania. I gadałem na Skypie.

\- Rodzina? - Harry zapytał. Potajemnie więc.

\- Tak. Z moim kuzynem… Jamesem - Louis powiedział.

\- Moje drugie imię to James. - Niall powiedział z w połowie pełną buzią. - Założę się, że jest spoko kolesiem.

Louis roześmiał się. - Jest.

Skończyli pizzę i poszli do ich mieszkania, by spędzić resztę dnia wspólnie. Louis spytał Harry’ego o jego współlokatorów i on odpowiedział że wyglądają na dobrych kolesi, ale nie są w jego typie przyjaciół. Zayn i Niall roześmiali się i powiedzieli, że jego współlokatorzy to totalne kujony i patrzą na Harry’ego jakby był celebrytą. Harry skarcił ich i powiedział im, żeby nie chodzili do jego współlokatorów, gdy będą mieli problemy z nauką. Louis pomyślał, iż Harry był w rzeczy samej bardzo rozważną osobą i uznawał w nim to. Zayn i Niall wiedzieli jak wyśmiewać, ale Louis nigdy nie widział, aby robili coś złego.

~*~  
Następnego dnia, Louis wstał wcześnie. Rozważał pójście na siłownię, aby ‘wpaść na Harry’ego’, ale nie sądził, iż to w ogóle konieczne. Poczuł ulgę, chodzenia na siłownię bez Liama, nie miało żadnej zabawy.

Wykorzystał swój czas na zrobienie śniadania, prysznic i przygotowanie się. Oglądał poranne wiadomości, kiedy Niall wstał. Mieli swoją pierwszą lekcję w tym samym czasie, więc Louis na niego poczekał. Kiedy byli gotowi do wyjścia, zauważyli że Zayn wstał, nie miał lekcji, aż do później. Louis poszedł z Niallem, do budynku, w którym tamten miał lekcję. Potem poszedł sam na swoje.

Sala była niemalże pusta. Usiadł i wysłał Liamowi i Edowi, krótką poranną wiadomość. Nim się obejrzał, sala się zapełniła, a profesor rozpoczął lekcję. To był zrównoważony rozwój.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział nauczyciel Dr Miller. Niektórzy wymamrotali odpowiedź. - Wczoraj rozmawialiśmy o tym, czego ten kurs będzie dotyczył. Dzisiejsza lekcja będzie bardzo krótka. Chcę wam opowiedzieć, o projekcie, który będziecie realizować przez cały semestr. Będziecie pracować w parach - tak szybko jak to powiedział, klasa zaczęła szeptać. Louisa oczy pozostały z przodu, zgadywał, iż będzie pracował z kimkolwiek kto zostanie.

Dr Miller kontynuował. - Teraz, nim zaczniecie łączyć się w pary… - ale studenci się nie uciszyli - cóż, ok, połączcie się - odwrócił się do biurka.

Louis odwrócił się w lewo, ludzie rozmawiali i łupali. Wtedy usłyszał i poczuł, że ktoś siada po jego prawej. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Harry’ego.

\- Chcesz pracować ze mną? - Powiedział, uśmiechając się.

\- Chodzisz na te zajęcia? - zapytał Louis.

\- Taak, gdybym wiedział, że ty też, nie opuściłbym ich wczoraj. Przepraszam.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Cóż, jeśli nie mam wyboru, zgaduję, że możesz ze mną pracować.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Profesor zaczął znowu gadać.

\- To powinien być interesujący projekt - powiedział Dr Miller. - Każda para będzie miała wymyśloną ludność do wykarmienia. Rozwiniecie własną plantację warzyw. Będziecie mieli zlimitowany budżet, by kupić nasiona i określoną ilość wody do nawadniania, ale również musicie wziąć pod uwagę, że ludzie muszą również pić wodę, więc nauczycie się to racjonować. Im lepiej nakarmieni będą wasi ludzie, tym otrzymacie lepszy stopień. Wszystko jest lepiej wyjaśnione na kartkach, które zaraz wam rozdam. Na jutro napiszecie wytłumaczenie co myślicie zrobić z zrównoważonym rozwojem. Również napiszecie listę rzeczy, które chcecie zasadzić w swoim ogródku.

Dziewczyna podniosła rękę. - Gdzie będziemy je sadzić?

Dr Miller odpowiedział: - Zasiejemy je w małym ogródku za tym budynkiem. Jest to napisane na kartce. Przeczytajcie i wróćcie jutro ze swoją pracą. Do zobaczenia. - Oddalił się od nich.

Harry i Louis wyszli z pomieszczenia.

\- Więc, wiesz cokolwiek na temat ogrodnictwa? - zapytał Harry.

\- Ani jednej rzeczy. - Louis westchnął, będąc szczerym.

\- Masz teraz zajęcia?

\- Nie do dwunastej - odpowiedział.

\- Co powiesz na pójście do biblioteki i wyszukanie czegoś. Jestem trochę przerażony tym projektem.

Louis roześmiał się. - Słabo. Dobra, chodźmy. Mamy sporo do zrobienia.

Harry roześmiał się i zaczął iść z Louisem do biblioteki. Harry był przerażony, ale również podekscytowany zrobieniem czegoś z niebieskookim chłopcem.


	8. Rozdział 8

Kiedy Daniel zobaczył Louisa, w sali od historii powszechnej w poniedziałek, nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Myślał, że to tylko facet, który jest podobny do księcia Yorku, ale po kilku spojrzeniach, był na 99% pewien, że to był on.

Jego obsesja na punkcie księcia, była wielką tajemnicą. Jego rodzina i przyjaciele wiedzą, że jest gejem, ale to było zbyt żenującego dla niego, by się przyznać, że podoba mu się książę Yorku. To był rodzaj jego przyjemności.

Po raz pierwszy zobaczył Louisa w internecie, kiedy Louis skończył osiemnaście lat. Impreza z jego urodzin, została tam wrzucona, skończyło się nawet na gazetach. Jakim cudem Daniel natknął się na ten artykuł? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Ale kiedy go zobaczył, Daniel zawsze był świadomy królewskich przyjęć, sprawdzając każde nowe, opublikowane zdjęcia Louisa.

Lekcja minęła, a on nie powiedział do niego ani jednego słowa. Ale co miałby powiedzieć? “Cześć jestem Daniel. Jesteś może Louisem z Yorku? To nie zadziała. Więc cierpliwie poczeka na następną lekcję w środę.

W środę, Daniel nie przybył pięć minut wcześniej do klasy, tak jak zawsze to robił. Przyjechał wystarczająco wcześnie, by dostrzec Louisa i usiąść dwa miejsca po jego lewej. Zauważył, iż nikt nie usiadł po jego prawej i że z nikim nie rozmawia. To mogło sprawić, że dla niego będzie to trochę łatwiejsze. To nie jest tak, iż ma plan, ale myślał nad tym jak poprowadzić tę rozmowę.

Kiedy nauczyciel zadał pytanie, na które Louis poprawnie odpowiedział. Gdy nauczyciel nie patrzył, Daniel zaczął rozmowę, którą przećwiczył podczas śniadania, dzisiaj rano.

\- Cześć, jesteś Brytyjczykiem? - Daniel zapytał Louisa.

Louis wyjrzał zza notatek. - Nie, jestem z Urugwaju - odpowiedział z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Oh, myślałem, ponieważ twój akcent. No wiesz. - To tylko Daniel odpowiedział, marszcząc brwi.

Louis zachichotał - Żartowałem - powiedział.

\- Oh - Daniel powtórzył, uśmiechając się. Kiedy Louis chciał wrócić do swych notatek, powiedział - Nazywam się Daniel Sharman.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Louis Tomlinson.

To nie było ostatnie imię, które Daniel chciał usłyszeć, to nie tak, że to koleś wyglądający jak książę, który też nazywa się Louis. Był pewny, że to on, ale żeby się upewnić, zapytał - A teraz jesteś tu? Lub…?

\- Przyjechałem tylko na jeden semestr. Studiuję na Saint Andrews w Szkocji - odpowiedział Louis. To było to, on był księciem Louisem.  
\- I jak ci się podoba tutaj na Brown?

\- Jest bardzo miło. Będąc szczerym, nie oczekuję powrotu. - Louis uśmiechał się. Było przyjemnie dla niego zacząć poznawać osoby z kasy.

Profesor uraczył ich krzywym spojrzeniem, za zbytnie szeptanie, więc pozostali cicho do końca lekcji.

\- Więc, widzimy się w następny piątek? - Daniel zapytał, gdy lekcja się skończyła.

\- Jasne - Louis odpowiedział, posyłając m uśmiech. Następnie Louis zauważył Nialla i pomachał mu - Do zobaczenia - powiedział i odszedł.

Kiedy Daniel dostał się do swojego pokoju, uśmiech nie mógł zniknąć z jego twarzy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Louis powiedział mu, że nazywa się Tomlinson, ale miał zamiar się tego dowiedzieć.

~*~  
Lista warzyw wręczona Dr. Millerowi przez Harry’ego i Louisa została zaakceptowana. Był czwartek, a mieli zacząć siać w piątek. Jedynym sposobem na zdobycie nasion, było spytanie Zayna o pomoc.

\- Więc będziecie teraz tak jakby farmerami? - Niall zapytał, śmiejąc się, po tym jak wytłumaczyli im projekt.

\- Po prostu zasiejemy parę warzyw, to nie farma - odpowiedział rozdrażniony Harry.

\- Stary McStyles farmę miał, I-A-I-A-O - Zayn zaczął śpiewać.

\- I na tej farmie krowę miał, I-A-I-A-O - Niall kontynuował.

\- Muu muu tu, i muu… - obydwoje śpiewali, ale Harry klepnął ich w tył głowy.

Louis śmiał się z nimi.

\- Teraz, Zayn, zabierz nas do marketu. Musimy kupić nasiona - zarządził Harry.

\- A do którego sklepu chcecie iść? - zapytał Zayn.

\- Cóż do takiego, który sprzedaje nasiona? - Harry odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na Louisa.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, to ty tu mieszkasz.

\- Cóż, pójdziemy do najbliższego i zobaczymy - powiedział Niall, wstając.

\- Dobra - odpowiedział Louis.

Wszyscy chwycili swoje rzeczy i wyszli.

Louis był bardzo szczęśliwy wśród chłopaków. Tak jakby cała czwórka, była przyjaciółmi od lat. Louis pokazał w końcu swoją psotną stronę i Niall to pokochał. Czasami jego serce tłukło w jego piersi, gdy widział gdzieś niespodziewanie Harry’ego lub, gdy zrobił on coś słodkiego. Ale Louis nie chciał zwracać uwagi na swoje uczucia. Wszystko było dobrze, po co to rujnować?

~*~  
\- Niall, kupujemy tylko nasiona, nie potrzebujemy wózka - powiedział Harry.

\- Nie, myślę że potrzebujemy - odpowiedział Louis. Po czym wskoczył do wózka. Niall roześmiał się i zaczął przyspieszać, zostawiając chłopców z tyłu.

\- Dział ogrodniczy jest w tę stronę! - Harry krzyknął, wskazując na przeciwną stronę, do tej w którą pobiegli.

Niall szybko wrócił. - Znam drogę Styles.

Supermarket miał wiele rodzai nasion. Warzywa, owoce i kwiaty.

\- I co kupujemy? - Zayn zapytał.

\- Mamy listę - powiedział Louis, wyciągając swój telefon. - Sałata, pomidory koktajlowe, ogórki… - Podczas gdy Louis czytał, Harry wrzucał nasiona do wózka, kilka z nich wylądowało na Louisie - … kabaczek, marchewki i krokus.

Harry wziął małą paczuszkę z krokusem i trzymał ją. - Nie zgodziliśmy się na kupowanie kwiatów Louis. To nie jedzenie.

\- Ale wierzę, że nasi ludzie będą szczęśliwsi, mając trochę kwiatów. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Harry oddał uśmiech. - Ok, kupimy to, jeśli mamy zapas pieniędzy.

\- Ok. - Louis zabrał paczuszkę z ręki Harry’ego.

Dotarli do kasy, wykraczając z działu ze śmieciowym jedzeniem.

\- Dzień dobry. Znaleźliście to, czego szukaliście? - żwawy kasjer zapytał ich. Był w ich wieku. Prawdopodobnie troszkę starszy od Louisa. I był przystojny.

Zostawili nasiona na koniec. Kiedy skasowali wszystkie warzywa, okazało się, że przekroczyli budżet.

\- To nie wystarczy Louis, jesteśmy o dolara do tyłu - Harry powiedział Louisowi.

\- Możemy go dołożyć, nie nie mówiąc Dr Millerowi.

Harry westchnął, poddając się. - Ok, ale podlicz na inny rachunek - powiedział kasjerowi.

Harry zostawił płacenie Louisowi i zaczął wkładać resztę nasion do torby.

\- Te kwiaty są piękne - kasjer powiedział Louisowi, posyłając mu flirtujący uśmiech. Harry zauważył jak celowo przejechał po palcach Louisa, kiedy przyjmował od niego pieniądze.

Louis nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko. Znów się do niego uśmiechnął. - Są - odpowiedział.

Harry odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku Niall i Zayna, którzy rozmawiali.

\- Dzięki - Louis powiedział kasjerowi. Potem podszedł do chłopców.

\- Gotowi? - zapytał Zayn.

Louis i Harry skinęli głowami.

Wracali w ciszy. Kiedy dotarli do budynku, Harry wcisnął przycisk z numerem swojego piętra.

\- Potrzebuję kilku rzeczy - powiedział.

Kiedy drzwi się zamykały, Harry wyciągnął Nialla z windy.

\- Będziemy za chwilkę - Harry powiedział Zaynowi i Louisowi.

Piętro Harry’ego było identyczne do tego chłopców. Wpakował Niall do swego pokoju.

Niall położył się na łóżku Harry’ego. - To niesprawiedliwe, że ty i Zayn macie pojedyncze pokoje, a ja muszę z kimś dzielić.

Harry nic nie powiedział, tylko usiadł na krześle.

Niall kontynuował. - Chociaż, coś mi mówi, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko dzieleniu pokoju z Tomlinsonem. - Niall mrugnął do Harry’ego.

Oczy Harry’ego szeroko się otworzyły - Co… Jak… Niall!

Niall roześmiał się. - Koleś, znam cię! Byłeś nieznośny wcześniej, ale cały się rozpromieniłeś kiedy przyszedł Louis. Nie wiem, znaczy, zrobisz coś z tym…

\- Ok, ok, zamknij się - przerwał mu.

\- Ale mam rację, prawda? Nie potrzebujesz niczego, przyciągnąłeś mnie tutaj, aby porozmawiać na temat kasjera, któremu totalnie Louis wpadł w oko i jak się przez to zrobiłeś zazdrosny.

\- To - Harry ostro spojrzał na Nialla - nie jest prawda. Louis może flirtować z kimkolwiek chce.

\- I ty się dobrze z tym czujesz? - Niall zapytał, znając odpowiedź.

\- Tak.

\- Naprawdę? - Niall uniósł swe brwi.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Harry, po prostu powiedz, że o nim fantazjujesz. Nie będzie dobrze bez tego.

\- Wyolbrzymiasz wszystko. Może mi się on podobać, ale sęk w tym, że nie powinienem... nie mogę.

\- A co to jest? - Niall zapytał.

\- Cóż, to jest… - Harry zaczął mówić, ale się zatrzymał. - To skomplikowane, nie ważne. Chodźmy.

\- Mówiąc prawdę, myślę, że... - Niall zawahał się, ale kontynuował - że po Andrew, powinieneś trzymać się dziewczyn. Dla własnego dobra.

Harry westchnął. - Ja też. W każdym razie, nie mam żadnych nadziei wobec Louisa.

~*~  
Kiedy Louis i Zayn dotarli na swoje piętro, Zayn rzucił się do łazienki.

Louis wykręcił numer Liama.

\- Cześć? - Liam odpowiedział.

\- Dzwonię, by życzyć ci wszystkiego najlepszego - Louis radośnie oznajmił.

Liam zachichotał. - Już to zrobiłeś o 6 rano, dzięki wielkie.

\- Cóż, tutaj była północ. Jak ci mijają urodziny? Tęsknicie za mną? - Louis usiadł na sofie.

Liam zachichotał. - Tak, tęsknimy. To był normalny dzień. Ed kupił mi ciastka.

\- A co się wydarzy w ten weekend?

Liam westchnął. - Wielka impreza, przede wszystkim. Powinieneś być dobrym przyjacielem i przyjść.

\- To siedmiogodzinny lot, Liam - roześmiali się.

\- Tylko mówię.

\- Gdybym mógł, to bym to zrobił. Tęsknię za tobą - powiedział Louis.

\- Ja za tobą też. Ale powinienem iść teraz do łóżka. Dzięki, że zadzwoniłeś.

\- Ok, Liam, pa.

\- Pa, Lou - Louis rozłączył się.

\- Z kim rozmawiałeś? - zapytał Zayn.

\- Uhm, z Jamesem, ma dzisiaj urodziny - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Urodziny? - usłyszeli głos Nialla z korytarza. - Moje są za dwa tygodnie - powiedział. Wszyscy już byli w salonie - Planujecie przyjęcie niespodziankę dla mnie? - zapytał, podekscytowany.

\- Nie, ale to zrobimy - powiedział Zayn, czochrając włosy Nialla.


	9. Rozdział 9

Następnego ranka, kiedy Louis wstał, Niall już miał zrobione śniadanie. Jadł miskę płatków i oglądał poranne wiadomości.

\- Cześć Niall. Będziesz używał prysznica? - zapytał Louis.

Niall skinął głową. - Ale możesz iść pierwszy.

Louis umył się i przygotował. Jadł na śniadanie to samo co Niall, gdy Harry wszedł do mieszkania. Nim zaczął się kręcić po kuchni, trzy razy walnął w drzwi Zayna.

\- Wstawaj, wstawaj - zaśpiewał wysokim głosem.

\- Ma poranne zajęcia dzisiaj? - Louis zapytał Harry’ego.

\- Niee, po prostu chcę go wkurzyć - uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki. - Gotowy na zabawę?

\- Jaką zabawę? - zapytał Louis.

\- Siejemy dzisiaj - wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Oh, tak, jasne. Chodźmy.

Pożegnali się z Niallem i wyszli.

~*~  
\- Więc, sądzisz że powinniśmy iść do klasy czy na podwórko? - zapytał Louis.

\- Najpierw zobaczmy w klasie.

Kiedy dostali się do sali, była pusta.

\- A teraz się spóźnimy - stwierdził Louis.

Kiedy dotarli na podwórko, każdy już pracował.

\- Pani Styles, Panie Tomlinson, dziękuję że do nas dołączyliście - powiedział im Dr Miller.

\- Przepraszamy profesorze - przeprosił Louis.

\- Wasza grządka jest tam - wskazał na jedyne puste pole w odległym kącie - do pracy.

~*~  
\- Co robisz Louis? Nie możesz po prostu rozsiewać nasion - Harry powiedział Louisowi, zabierając od niego paczuszkę.

\- Więc mówisz, że co powinniśmy zrobić? - Louis zapytał ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

\- Zakopiemy je - Harry chwycił małą ogrodniczą łopatkę i zaczął kopać.

Louis nie mógł przestać gapić się na biceps Harry’ego. - Co ty kopiesz? Otwór na skarby?  
Nasiona będą rosnąć całą wieczność! - poskarżył się Louis, kiedy zobaczył dziurę jaką wykopał Harry.

\- Zrób to sam w takim razie.

Louis chwycił garść ziemi, przysypał nią dziurę, wziął kilka nasion i rozsiał je, potem przysypał je, jeszcze większą ilością ziemi. - Proszę bardzo - powiedział, uśmiechając się, dumny ze swojej pracy.

Harry roześmiał się. - Ok,ok, zakończmy to.

Teraz, kiedy to obwieścili, szło łatwo. Rozmawiali i śmiali się.

\- Jak myślisz, w którą stronę rośliny urosną? - zapytał Louis.

\- Co masz na myśli ‘w którą stronę’? Rozwijają się i wydostają z gleby.

\- Tak, ale skoro są całe otoczone glebą, skąd wiedzą gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół? Co jeśli roślina urośnie w lewo i nigdy nie wyjdzie? Harry, to mnie martwi.

Harry roześmiał się. - Nie wiem, Louis, po prostu rosną - kochał spontaniczność Louisa.

Skończyli sadzić i zaczęli nawadniać.

\- Nie tęsknisz za domem? - zapytał ciekawy Harry.

\- Będąc szczerym, nie - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie tęsknisz za rodzicami?

\- Nie, nie bardzo. Kiedy miałem 13 lat, dostałem się do szkoły z internatem. Nigdy potem z nimi nie mieszkałem, tylko w wakacje. Poza tym podróżują dużo, więc przyzwyczaiłem się, że rzadko ich widzę - wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Myślę, że już skończyliśmy - powiedział szczęśliwie Louis, po kilku minutach.

Dr Miller pojawił się znikąd. - Wygląda na to, iż tak panowie, dobra robota. Możecie już iść. Pamiętajcie, waszym obowiązkiem jest się tym opiekować i co piątek będę sprawdzał jak każdemu z was idzie.

Podziękowali mu i odeszli, Poszli po coś do picia i usiedli na trawie, Louis opierał się o drzewo, a Harry położył się na ziemi.

\- Jestem wyczerpany - powiedział Harry. Miał zamknięte oczy i to dawało przewagę Louisowi, nad rozważaniem jego cech.

\- Ja też. Nie chcę mi się iść na resztę zajęć - westchnął.  
\- Jakie wziąłeś? - Harry otworzył jedno oko, patrząc na Louisa.

\- Zrównoważony rozwój, geografię, historię powszechną, filozofię i historię oraz historię sztuki, którą mam za jakieś pięć minut, więc lepiej już pójdę - powiedział Louis, wstając.

Harry roześmiał się z przedmiotów Louisa, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jaki rodzaj człowieka chciałby te studiować, nie były tak łatwe, na jakie brzmiały. - Ok, do zobaczenia później.

\- Pa, Harry.

~*~  
Louis usiadł sam, wyjął swój zeszyt i napisał datę na marginesie. Grupa dziewczyn usiadła przed nim chichocząc i szepcząc. Kiedy profesor zaczął mówić, zamknęły się.

\- Dzisiaj będziemy robić coś innego - wyjaśnił profesor. - Wczoraj zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na temat architektury, a dzisiaj zrobimy ćwiczenie w tym temacie. Odwiedzimy kilka budowli tutaj, na kampusie i odpowiecie na parę pytań… - wzniósł do góry, trzymane przez siebie karki - by zacząć temat. Więc weźcie jedną i podajcie dalej, gdy każdy będzie już miał jedną, chodźcie za mną. - Podał papiery najbliższej osobie. Louis cierpliwie czekał na swoją kartkę.

Dziewczyna z grupy przed nim, odwróciła się. - Proszę bardzo - powiedziała, wręczając Louisowi pęczek kartek. Miała pofarbowane włosy w odcieniach jasnego niebieskiego i liliowego, ale wyglądała naprawdę ładnie. Louis zastanawiał się, jaki jest jej prawdziwy kolor włosów.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się, a ona ten uśmiech odwzajemniała.

Louis przekazał kartki dalej i zaczął czytać pytania na swojej, ale ta sama dziewczyna przerwała mu.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała, próbując się nie śmiać. - Ale wiesz, że masz trochę ziemi na policzku?

Louis zachichotał i odpowiedział - Tak - oczywiście, że nie. Przeklęty Harry, go nie uświadomił. - Wierzę, że to sprawia, iż jestem bardziej gorący, co sądzisz? - mrugnął do niej.

\- Bezczelny - roześmiała się. Jej dołeczek wyglądało strasznie znajomo dla Louisa.

\- By się upewnić, kochanie, na którym policzku dokładnie? - zapytał jej.

Ponownie się roześmiała. - Na prawym.

Louis przetarł swój policzek, próbując go wyczyścić.

\- Wszyscy gotowi? Chodźmy - powiedział profesor.

Wzięli swoje rzeczy i poszli.

\- Dobra ludzie, to jest nasz pierwszy przystanek. Macie piętnaście minut, nim przejdziemy dalej - wyjaśnij profesor.

~*~  
Po odwiedzeniu czterech budynków, Louis był zmęczony. Kiedy dotarli do ostatniego, poddał się i usiadł na ziemi. Pytania były naprawdę łatwe, miał już zajęcia z historii architektury w St. Andrews. Dokończył je teraz, łącznie z tym porównawczym. Teraz skupił się na wnioskach.

Poczuł, że ktoś usiadł na ziemi obok niego.

\- Nie jesteś kujonem? Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna zapytała, zauważając, że połową pytań Louisa jest już zrobiona. - Powinnam zaczekać i dać ci zrobić moje zadanie.

Louis roześmiał się trochę. - Każda odpowiedź jest w większości napisana w następnym pytaniu.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na kartkę, a potem na Louisa zwężonymi oczami. - To oszustwo.

Louis roześmiał się ponownie. - Nie, to bycie spostrzegawczym.

\- Pięć minut ludzie! - krzyknął nauczyciel.

\- Dobra, przestań mnie rozpraszać. Muszę skończyć te pytania - powiedziała dziewczyna, zaczynając pisać.

Louis zamknął swe oczy i pozwolił swoim myślom powrócić do Harry’ego. Myślał o głębokości jego głosu, o kształcie jego rąk i zieloności jego oczu. Kiedy zauważył, że dziewczyna skończyła, Louis zapytał: - Co z twoimi włosami?

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. - Życie jest zbyt krótkie, by mieć nudne włosy.

Louis uniósł brwi. - Życie jest, tak jakby, twoim najdłuższym doświadczeniem - przeciągnął słowo najdłuższym.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Wciąż jest krótkie.

Louis roześmiał się. - Zarozumiała dziewczynka.

\- Skończyliśmy. Wracamy do klasy i zaczniemy z wnioskami - usłyszeli słowa profesora.

Wtedy inna dziewczyna zawołała: - Gemma, chodź!

\- Idę - dziewczyna obok niego odpowiedziała wstając. Louis był zadowolony z tego, że w końcu zna jej imię. Również się podniósł.

Profesor udał się w ich kierunku. - Gotowi?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Gemma.

\- Tak, właściwie, skończyłem. - Louis powiedział, wręczając mu papiery.

Nauczyciel zaczął czytać. - W rzeczy samej, cóż zgaduję, że widzimy się na następnych zajęciach.

Louis uśmiechnął się z ulgą. - Dziękuję, Profesorze - wziął swoje rzeczy. - Pa, Gemma - pomachał jej.

Skrzyżowała swoje ręce. - Szczęściarz. Do zobaczenia później - uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła, idąc w kierunku swoich przyjaciółek.

~*~  
Louis miał pół godziny wolnego do historii powszechnej. Myślał o tym, by pójść do mieszkania, ale jeżeli ktoś tam był, istniała duża szansa, że zostanie tam, będąc zbyt zmęczonym, aby iść na zajęcia. Zdecydował się kupić coś do jedzenia. Zajął swój czas spacerem do kawiarni, jedząc i idąc na zajęcia.

Dostał się tam na czas. Zauważył, że Daniel już tam był. Pomachał mu i Louis zdecydował się usiąść obok niego, oboje byli sami.

\- Cześć, co tam?

\- Hejka. - Louis prosto odpowiedział.

\- W końcu piątek.

Louis westchnął. - Tak, dzięki Bogu.

Zajęcia się zaczęły. Louis cieszył się, że Daniel nie mówił zbyt dużo podczas lekcji, naprawdę lubił ten przedmiot. Również, zauważył, jak bardzo przystojny był Daniel. Miał mocną szczękę, duże złote oczy długie, kręcone rzęsy. Jego włosy również miały piękny, złoty kolor.

\- Na tym się zatrzymamy i będziemy kontynuować Okres Kolonialny w poniedziałek - powiedział profesor. Był panem w średnim wieku, prawdopodobnie młodszy od wszystkich uniwersyteckich nauczycieli Louisa kiedykolwiek. Jego wyczucie mody było typowe dla studenta, nosił raczej chinos, niż formalne spodnie. - Nim pójdziecie, chcę, byście określili o czym będzie wasz projekt.

Dało się usłyszeć kilka narzekających pomruków, łącznie z Louisem.

Nauczyciel przeczyścił swe gardło, by zwrócić uwagę wszystkich. - Zorganizujemy bal.

Pomruki stały się głośniejsze. Ludzie pytali jak oni mają to zrobić, gdzie to będzie, kto pójdzie na coś takiego.

Profesor podniósł swój głos, by kontynuować. Wyjaśnił, że ten projekt powinien pomóc każdemu zobrazować, jaki rodzaj wydarzeń miał miejsce w Okresie Kolonialnym. Cała grupa musiała pomóc w przygotowaniach. Wszyscy musieli sprzedać bilety innym studentom, by opłacić imprezę.

\- To powinien być zabawny projekt. My, jako organizatorzy, będziemy przebrani za ludzi z tamtych czasów, by zrobić nastrój. Reszta gości nie musi tego robić.

\- Gdzie zdobędziemy kostiumy? - spytała dziewczyna.

\- Kółko teatralne dostarczy nam swoje. Jedyne czego potrzebuję to dwójka osób, która chce być odpowiedzialna za organizację, przyczynimy się, aby ci ludzie, byli odpowiedzialni za wszystko. Jacyś ochotnicy.

W sali zapadła cisza. Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, Daniel podniósł rękę.

\- Pan Sharman, dziękuję bardzo - powiedział nauczyciel, zapisując nazwisko. - Ktoś jeszcze?

Daniel trącił Louisa - No dalej, nie zostawiał mnie samego - wymamrotał.

\- Co? Jesteś jedyny, który chce w to wejść, koleś - odszeptał Louis. Rozejrzał się po reszcie klasy. Robili to samo, patrzyli na innych, nikt nie miał odwagi tego zrobić. Louis pomyślał o korzyściach organizowania czegoś, o czym inni wcale nie wiedzieli.

Louis westchnął i zgłosił się - Ja to zrobię.

\- Świetnie. Dzięki, panie Tomlinson. Więc, musimy mieć listę potrzebnych nam rzeczy. Myślicie, że dacie radę do poniedziałku panowie? - nauczyciel ich zapytał. Skinęli głowami. - Ok, więc widzę was wszystkich w poniedziałek, każdego kto jest na liście. Do zobaczenia - oddalili się.

\- Co powiesz na coś do jedzenia i zaczęcia listy? - Daniel zaoferował Louisowi.

\- Umm, będąc szczerym, obecnie jestem wyczerpany. Może jutro w porze lunchu?

Daniel uśmiechnął się. - Brzmi świetnie. Spotkamy się w Lauren’s?

\- Jasne - oddał uśmiech. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie to jest, ale mógł zapytać Nialla później. Teraz, jedynym o czym mógł myśleć, to prysznic i drzemka przy telewizorze.

~*~  
Harry skończył już wszystkie swoje dzisiejsze zajęcia. Kiedy dostał się do swojego mieszkania i zauważył, iż jego współlokatorowie mają sesję wkuwania z czwórką swoich przyjaciół, przywitał się jedynie i poszedł na piętro chłopców. Myślał o tym, by iść schodami, ale nie był pewien czy bramka chłopców była otwarta, dlatego wziął windę.

Dostał się na ich piętro, gdzie było cicho. Wyjął swój telefon i udał się w kierunku salonu z głową w dół. Nagle mocno się z kimś zderzył.

Kiedy czoło Louisa uderzyło w kogoś innego, ledwo zdążył chwycić ręcznik wokół siebie i zatrzymać przed upadkiem. Przetarł swą głowę i cofnął się. Zobaczył Harry’ego, również pocierającego czoło, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Patrz, Styles - jęknął.

\- Pisałem z Niallem, nie widziałem gdzie idę. Dlaczego jesteś nagi, w każdym razie? - Harry wyjaśnił, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Louis zarumienił się i docisnął ręcznik do swojej talii. - Brałem prysznic, ale zapomniałem moich ciuchów z pokoju - zaczął iść, by się przebrać.

Nie zadał sobie trudu ułożeniem włosów. Dał im spadać, tak jakby miał 18 lat. Kiedy wyszedł Harry przerzucał kanały na telewizorze. Louis leniwie usiadł obok niego.

\- Zostaw na czymś - poskarżył się Louis.

\- Nie ma nic dobrego. - Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Louis westchnął i zamknął swe oczy.

\- Chcesz to oglądać? - zapytał Harry. Kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, odwrócił się, by zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela. Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że Louis śpi głęboko z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Próbował się oprzeć przejechaniu ręką po grzywce Louisa, ale poległ. Louis miał włosy bardziej miękkie od wszystkich, które dotykał wcześniej, włączając dziewczyny. Na jego ustach uformował się niewielki uśmiech, kiedy palce Harry’ego przejechały po jego czole. Harry’emu zatrzepotało w brzuchu. Jego oczy powędrowały do warg Louisa, nim zdołał to ogarnąć, jego usta również się otworzyły. Harry podskoczył, gdy poczuł, że jego telefon wibruje, wyciągnął go i zobaczył wiadomość od Zayna. Ostrożnie, nie budząc Louisa, wziął koc z kanapy naprzeciwko i delikatnie okrył nim Louisa. Odpowiedział na wiadomość Zayna i po cichu wyszedł z mieszkania.


	10. Rozdział 10

\- Niall, wiesz gdzie jest kawiarnia Lauren? - zapytał Louis, zakładając swe vansy.

\- Ta hipsterska kawiarnia? Nigdy tam nie byliśmy - powiedział Zayn.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - Niall zignorował Zayna.

\- Spotykam tam się z kimś. Ten szalony nauczyciel dał nam najdziwniejszy projekt, kiedykolwiek. Będzie to bal, jak wiesz, w starych czasach. Organizuję to z innym gościem - wyjaśnił Louis.

Zayn i Niall zmarszczyli swe twarze i roześmiali się. - Więc robicie coś w stylu imprezy tematycznej w szkole średniej? - zapytał Niall.

Louis również się zaśmiał. - Tak, a wy na nią przyjdziecie.

Natychmiast przestali się śmiać. - My? Dlaczego? - Niall wciąż się uśmiechał.

\- Musimy pozapraszać ludzi - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Więc jesteś tym, który wynajmuje DJ i nadmuchuje balony? - Zayn zapytał, rozbawiony.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby balony były częścią jakiegokolwiek formalnego balu - powiedział Louis, w połowie żartując.

\- Pff, a skąd możesz wiedzieć?

Louis zachichotał. - To wiecie gdzie jest ta kawiarnia?

Niall wstał z kanapy. - Pewnie, pójdziemy z tobą.

Kiedy winda się otworzyła Harry był w środku.

\- Hej, gdzie idziecie? - zapytał.

Zayn przytrzymał drzwi przed zamknięciem. - Odprowadzamy Louisa na randkę. Chcesz iść?

Harry zamarł na chwilę. Tylko Niall to zauważył.

\- To nie randka. To projekt grupowy - poprawił Louis.

\- Przyszedłem się was spytać czy pójdziecie ze mną do biura Shane. Muszę dać mu kilka rzeczy - powiedział Harry, unosząc okładkę, którą miał ze sobą.

Weszli do windy, Zayn wcisnął przycisk. - Cóż kawiarnia jest po drodze.

~*~  
Spacer był dość długi. Następnie Niall wskazał budynek naprzeciwko. - Tam jest sklep, my idziemy w drugą stronę - wskazał w ich lewo.

\- Ok, dzięki, do zobaczenia później - powiedział Louis i wszedł do kawiarni.

Kiedy się tam dostał, nie dostrzegł nigdzie Daniela, ale rozpoznał tył głowy osoby z niebieskimi włosami.

\- Cześć - Louis usiadł na krześle na przeciwko Gemmy.

Gemma odłożyła, czytaną przez siebie książkę. - Oh witaj, pluskwo.

Louis roześmiał się delikatnie. - Właściwie, moje imię to Louis, wiesz?

Uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła łyk swojej kawy, oblizała swe usta po przełknięciu. - Wiem. Każda dziewczyna z naszej klasy mówi o Louisie, międzynarodowym kolesiu. - Louis zwęził oczy. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że to jest typ twojej kawiarni - wspomniała.

Louis zerknął na otoczenie. Każde krzesło było inne. Czarne i białe obrazki wisiały na ścianach. Podłoga była ze zwykłego betonu, a ściany były drewniane. Grała wolna muzyka, Louis nigdy wcześniej jej nie słyszał. Odpowiedział jej wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Dlaczego? Czy muszę nosić wielkie retro okulary albo oksfordki, by lubić miejsca takie jak to? - Gemma zaśmiała się. - Spotykam się tutaj z kolegą - wyjaśnił Louis. - Masz coś przeciwko, abym zaczekał z tobą?

Gemma wzruszyła ramionami. - Rozgość się.

Louis wstał, zamówił herbatę i usiadł ponownie.

Gemma zachichotała. - Herbata, co za niespodzianka. Chcesz mnie zapytać czy mają trochę ciastek? Być może królowa będzie chciała do ciebie dołączyć.

Louisa prawie zakorkowało, ale szybko odpowiedział. - Co jest złego w wzięciu herbaty zamiast kawy?

\- Przedstawię cię mojemu bratu. On też woli herbatę.

\- Z przyjemnością - powiedział Louis, podnosząc swą filiżankę i upijając łyk. Gemma również się napiła. Następnie zgadując, zapytał - Również jesteś międzynarodową studentką?

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Cóż, masz tak bardzo brytyjski akcent.

Uśmiechnęła się. Louis lubił w niej to. Była mądrą, nietypową dziewczyną, która zawsze wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Była interesująca i łatwo się z nią rozmawiało. - Nie, mieszkam w Ameryce od ostatniej klasy szkoły średniej. A co z tobą, gotowy na powrót?

\- Nie bardzo. Tęsknie za przyjaciółmi, ale tutaj też zawarłem parę znajomości. - Louis uśmiechnął się słodko na wspomnienie Liama i Eda.

Gemma skinęła głową. - Odejście było prawdopodobnie jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jaka nam się przydarzyła. Ja szybko się przystosowałam, ale mojemu bratu długo zajęło znalezienie przyjaciół. - Louis skinął głową, nie chcąc pytać o więcej, ale Gemma kontynuowała. - Większość czasu spędzał z naszym kotem lub pracując w małej piekarni, - uśmiechnęła się, jak Louis myślał, na wspomnienie o bracie - ale już jest z nim w porządku, trochę imprezowego chłopaka.

\- Każdy z nas ma trochę imprezowego zwierzaka w środku - powiedział Louis, sprawiając że Gemma zachichotała. Nie wiedział co jeszcze powiedzieć, więc dodał - Cieszę się, że już z nim dobrze. Wyobrażał sobie, iż jej brat, wygląda jak ona. Zauważył że Gemma była naprawdę śliczna, czy jej rodzina również? Z świetnymi genami i z sympatyczną osobowością?

Był bliski spytania Gemmy o jej naturalny kolor włosów, kiedy zauważył Daniela wchodzącego do sklepu, rozglądającego się za nim. - Cóż, moja grupa przyjechała, więc pozwolę ci wypić resztę twojej kawy w samotności.

Zaśmiała się lekko. - Ok, Louis - powiedziała Gemma, podkreślając imię. - Do zobaczenia - podniosła swą książkę i zaczęła czytać, tam gdzie skończyła.

\- Cześć - zawołał Daniel.

\- Oh, hej! Spójrz, przepraszam że się spóźniłem, mój współlokator był…

\- Nie przejmuj się. - Louis przerwał jego chaotyczną wypowiedź. - Chcesz usiąść na zewnątrz?

\- Pewnie.

Potem zamówili coś do jedzeni i usiedli przy stoliku na zewnątrz sklepu, korzystając z przyjemnej wrześniowej pogody.

\- Więc, czego potrzebujemy? - zapytał Daniel, wyjmując swojego I-pada, by robić notatki.

Louis westchnął, zamykając swe oczy i odrzucając głowę do tyłu. - Muzyka i jedzenie?

\- Ok - powiedział Daniel, zapisując. - Potrzebujemy również jakieś miejscówki.

Louis skinął głową. - Bardzo ważne. Jak myślisz, jaki rodzaj jedzenia będzie dobry? - zapytał Louis.

\- Nieee wiem, co ludzie wtedy jedli? Chleb? - powiedział Daniel, sprawiając że się zaśmiali. - Sprawdzę to, naszym zadaniem jest wyjście z propozycjami, a następnie powiedzenie ludziom co robić.

\- Cóż, wszystko wtedy było prostsze. Po prostu popytamy o rzeczy i reszta klasy to zrobi?

\- Domyślam się.

Louis zjadł kawałek swojego croissanta, nim zapytał. - Nawet głupie rzeczy? - uśmiech uformował się na jego ustach.

Daniel był niepewny - Jaki rodzaj głupich rzeczy? Jak sztuczne smoki?

Louis roześmiał się. - Nie, oczywiście sztucznego smoka, byłoby ciężko zdobyć, ale… - zatrzymał się, myśląc ciężko nad tym co powiedział nauczyciel w zeszłym tygodniu. - Mówimy o balu, który ma swoje miejsce w XVI wieku, tak?

Daniel skinął głową.

\- Myślę o… piratach - powiedział, podekscytowany.

\- Piraci. - Daniel był zmieszany. Louis należał do osób, za którymi trudno nadążyć, ale na pewno był pełen niespodzianek.

\- Tak! Oglądałeś piratów z Karaibów?

\- Mhm.

\- Film był ustawiony na tą epokę - wyjaśnił Louis, uśmiechając się.

Daniel próbował załapać. - Ale na Karaibach.

\- Tak, ale to nie ma znaczenia. To wciąż w tej epoce. - Louis powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Ok, pomóż mi, nie nadążam. - Daniel się poddał.

Louis zachichotał. - Możemy zrobić bal w temacie Piratów z Karaibów, - po tym, nagle się zatrzymał - nie, musimy wiedzieć jaki rodzaj kostiumów chcą nam dać.

\- Poczekaj, dowiem się. - Daniel wyjął swój telefon - Mam znajomą w kółku teatralnym - napisał coś i schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. - Poza tym, czego jeszcze potrzebujemy?

\- Potrzebujemy dużej liczby osób do dekoracji. - Louis był autentycznie podekscytowany, Daniel mógł to zobaczyć w jego oczach. Wszystkie bale i imprezy, w których uczestniczył były nudne i takie same. Z tematyczną będzie o wiele więcej zabawy.

Daniel poczuł wibrację w swoim telefonie, wyjął go i uśmiechnął się na widok zdjęcia, które przesłała mu jego przyjaciółka. - Patrz - powiedział, pokazując zdjęcie Louisowi.

Louis pochylił się, by zobaczyć z bliska. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - Było to zdjęcie sukienki, która wyglądała jak ta, która dusiła Elizabeth Swann, obok niej, był uniform, identyczny do tych, które policja nosiła w filmie.

\- To są ubrania, które da nam kółko teatralne - potwierdził Daniel z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Pasują idealnie - zaśmiał się Louis.

Drzwi od sklepu się otworzyły i Gemma przez nie wyszła.

\- Pa, pluskwo - pomachała Louisowi.

\- Pa, Gem.

Odwróciła się do niego i posłała mu uśmiech.

Louis zwrócił swą uwagę znów na Daniela. - Wyobraź sobie pana Parka -ich nauczyciela historii - w kostiumie Jacka Sparrowa.

Daniel roześmiał się. - Tak, ty możesz być Elizabeth Swann.

\- Hej! - Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale wciąż się uśmiechał. - A ty będziesz dziwnym Davie’m Jonesem.

\- Stoi - zażartował Daniel. - Myślisz, że możemy mieć rum na imprezie? Wiesz, z tematem i tym wszystkim.

\- Podstępne - roześmiali się. Wciąż żartowali i rozmawiali na temat imprezy. Ustalając liczbę potrzebnych ludzi z pomysłami i dekoracjami.

Gdyby ktoś powiedział Danielowi dwa tygodnie temu, że będzie siedział i śmiał się z księciem Yorku, nigdy by mu nie uwierzył. To tak jakby jego marzenie się spełniło. Louis był tak miły, na jakiego wyglądał, nawet ze swoją złośliwością, której się nie spodziewał. Louis również cenił sobie towarzystwo Daniela; nie był tak głośny jak Zayn czy Niall, lubił ich bardzo, ale spokój Daniela też był miły.

Śmiali się i dyskutowali o walce na miecze, kiedy usłyszeli kogoś czyszczącego swe gardło.

Louis spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Harry’ego, Nialla i Zayna. - Siema ludzie - powiedział szczęśliwy, ocierając swoje łzy ze śmiechu.

\- Hejka. - Zayn odpowiedział radośnie.

Louis spojrzał na Nialla, który patrzył na Harry’ego, a ten za to obaczajał Daniela. - To jest Daniel.

Louis zignorował to straszne wpatrywanie. - Planujemy rzecz razem.

\- Witam - powiedział Daniel. Wszyscy się z nim przywitali.

\- Wracamy do mieszkania. Chcieliśmy zobaczyć czy wy też już skończyliście - wyjaśnił Niall.

\- Tak, skończyliśmy - powiedział Louis, wstając. - Chcesz się jeszcze spotkać przed zajęciami? - zapytał Daniela.

\- Jasne, daj mi swój numer to napiszę do ciebie.

\- Umm, nie mam jeszcze swojego amerykańskiego numeru. Ale daj mi swój to jakoś się z tobą skontaktuję - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Ok, masz kartkę? - zapytał Daniel, wyciągając długopis.

\- Mm… - Louis szukał w swoich kieszeniach kawałka papieru. - Nie, nie mam - ale rozłożył swą rękę - Napisz na ręce, dobra - wzruszył ramionami.

Daniel zachichotał i chwycił dłoń Louisa. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że daje Louisowi swój numer telefonu w tak tandetny sposób. - Nie zgub tego - ostrzegł.

Louis zasalutował jak żołnierz. - Nie zgubię, komandorze - zaśmiali się na swój wewnętrzny żart - Pa, Daniel.

\- Pa, Louis.

~*~  
Razem wrócili do mieszkania. Zayn i Louis rozmawiali. Niall zauważył, że Harry jest cicho i wiedział, że zbliżający się temat jest delikatny, ale subtelność nie był zaletą Nialla.

\- Więc… Zgaduję, że ktoś tutaj jest troszkę zazdrosny - powiedział Niall wystarczająco głośno, tak by tylko on i Harry mogli to usłyszeć.

\- Co? - Harry sfałszował zmieszanie. Wiedział, że czuje się zazdrosny o Daniela; o to jak on razem z Louisem dobrze spędza czas i Harry wiedział, iż Niall to zauważył.

Niall również to wszystko wiedział. - Dalej, Harry. Widziałem jakie spojrzenia posyłałeś temu gościowi. I dobrze wiesz co powiedziałem, gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać…

\- Dobra, dobra. Łapię - powiedział sfrustrowany Harry. - Ale już ci powiedziałem, że to się nie może wydarzyć. Poza tym naprawdę wierzę w heteroseksualność Louisa, pamiętasz jak zachowywał się z Kate na imprezie?

\- Tak, pamiętam. Ale sądzę również, że żaden hetero chłopak, nie da innemu chłopakowi, hetero czy nie, napisać swojego numeru na ręce. Znaczy, ja bym tego nie zrobił. Ale hej, nie słuchaj mnie, jestem tylko twoim hetero najlepszym przyjacielem - zachichotali, Niall kontynuował - to było zbyt drażliwe, nawet jak na mnie; a ty wiesz, że jestem świetny w przytulaniu. - Niall dał Harry’emu mocny uścisk. Harry pchnął go w zabawny sposób, ale Niall wiedział, że ma rację.

\- Hej, ludzie - powiedział Louis, przerywając. - Muszę zdobyć telefon, wiecie z amerykańskim numerem.

\- Załatwię ci to. - Zayn zaoferował nim Louis mógł powiedzieć choćby słowo.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Louis. Oczekiwał instrukcji albo czegoś takiego.

\- Tak, chodźmy - powiedział Niall.

Zatrzymali się na chwilę w mieszkaniu, by wziąć trochę pieniędzy i zostawić mustanga Zayna.

~*~  
Louis nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz był w centrum handlowym, była sobota, więc było pełno ludzi. Louis znalazł tutaj wiele wciągających miejsc. Grupa dziewczyn w młodym nastoletnim wieku chodziła z połączonymi rękami, blokując przejście. Przechodziły jeszcze wolniej, kiedy mijały grupę chłopców ich wieku. Dowiedział się też, jak bardzo zabawny Niall potrafi go drażnić.

Kiedy znaleźli sklep, Louis zapytał o I-phone i zaakceptował pierwszą umowę, jaką mężczyzna mu zaoferował. Nie znał się zbytnio na telefonach. Wszystkie te rzeczy jak karty kredytowe czy komórki były załatwiane przez głównego asystenta jego taty, Paula. Był miłym gościem, zawsze wykonując rzeczy jak sprawianie Louisowi nowego telefonu lub pomaganie Louisowi, kiedy tylko tego potrzebował.

Kiedy Louis podpisał umowę, Niall zrobił zabawę z jego podpisu. Podpisu nad którym Louis pracował przez całe wakacje z pomocą nauczyciela typografii. Pamiętał jak wyzwał Liama, by zobaczyć kto stworzy najtrudniejszy podpis do podrobienia.

Zayn wziął jedną ulotkę, która leżała na ladzie i poprosił Louisa, by się podpisał na spodzie. Louis zrobił to, identycznie co do tego pierwszego. Następnie Zayn próbował to skopiować, wszyscy się śmiali z jego bazgrołów. W tym czasie mężczyzna skończył, dając Louisowi jego nowy telefon i numer. Zayn zużył połowę ulotek, wypełniając je złymi kopiami podpisu. Niall wskazywał na nie wszystkie, śmiejąc się i mówiąc jak chude, długie, wielkie lub grube są. I co było prawdą, Zayn nie był nawet blisko.

W drodze powrotnej minęli dział z jedzeniem.

\- Kupmy kolację! - zasugerował Niall.

\- Nie jest za wcześnie na kolacje? - zapytał Zayn.

\- Ale możemy ją kupić, zabrać do mieszkania i zjemy jak będziemy głodni - odpowiedział Niall.

\- Brzmi dobrze, na co masz ochotę? - Harry zapytał Nialla.

Niall nie odpowiedział. Zaczął obgryzać swoje paznokcie, coś co robił, gdy nad czymś głęboko myślał.

Louis powiedział. - Cóż, ja idę do McDonalds.

\- Tak, ja też - zgodził się Zayn.

Zaczęli iść, zostawiając Harry’ego z sprawą Nialla. Ostatecznie wszyscy poszli do McDonalds. Wszyscy włożyli wielki wysiłek nie otwierając torby i nie podkradając niczego w drodze do mieszkania.

~*~  
Kiedy dostali się do mieszkania Niall, Harry i Zayn otworzyli torby z McDonalds i jedli tak, jakby nie mieli niczego w ustach od lat. Louis jadł spory lunch, więc skorzystał z okazji, by porozmawiać na Skypie z Liamem.

Liam i Ed oglądali film w swoim pokoju, ale ochoczo go zatrzymali, gdy Louis napisał do Liama, by wszedł na Skype. Liam był bardzo szczęśliwy słysząc swojego kuzyna, tak samo Ed. Louis opowiedział im o wszystkim; o polu warzyw, o jego nowych znajomych Gemmie i Danielu, o jego nowym telefonie (narzekał, kiedy Liam powiedział, że wciąż będzie musiał sprawdzać swój stary telefon, kiedy Liam do niego napisze). Kiedy opowiedział im o balu, zaśmiali się i powiedzieli, że nawet w Ameryce, formalne przyjęcia go dorwą. Rozmawiali na temat St Andrews, co było nowego, a co pozostało takie samo, drwiąc z nauczycieli i klas. Potem powiedzieli Louisowi, że Ed bezskutecznie próbuje nauczyć Liama beatboxować, Ed wykonał szybką piosenkę, która sprawiła że Louis śmiał się naprawdę głośno, współlokatorzy Harry’ego słyszeli go na dole. Louis wiedział, że tęskni za przyjaciółmi, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, iż tak bardzo. Spędzili dobre półtorej godziny rozmawiając, ale potem chłopaki musieli iść.

\- Miałeś tam imprezę czy co? - rozbawiony Harry zapytał Louisa, kiedy ten wszedł do kuchni, by zjeść kolacje.

Louisowi z ust wyrwał się lekki chichot. - Niee, tylko rozmawiałem na Skypie z przyjaciółmi.

Niall przestał zwracać swą uwagę na telewizor, patrząc na Louisa. - Jeden to ten fajny, bo ma na imię James?

\- Owszem - odpowiedział Louis, siadając na wolnym miejscu, co było pomiędzy Harry’m i Niallem.

\- Brzmiało jakbyś miał tam z 30 ludzi. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mój kolega Ed był z Jamesem więc…

\- Ed to skrót od Edward? - Niall zapytał podekscytowany. - Harry ma na drugie imię Edward, jak dziwne to jest?

Louis skończył przełykać kawałek burgera. - Nie, jest skrótem od Edmund.

Niall zmarszczył brwi. - Oh.

Louis roześmiał się i potargał włosy Nialla. - Żartuję. To skrót od Edward. To trochę dziwne, teraz, gdy o tym myślę. Nie czujesz się specjalnie, Zaynie? Będąc jedynym Zaynem w moim życiu?

\- Hej! - Niall się poskarżył. - Też jestem specjalny. Założę się, że jestem twoim jedynym irlandzkim przyjacielem.

\- Jesteś, Niall - zaśmiał się.

Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który patrzył na Louisa, ale spojrzeniem, które mogłoby być tylko porównane do oczów szczeniaczka. - Louuu... - Louis poczuł motylki, kiedy Harry wypowiedział jego przydomek wolnym, ale cudownym głosem - Mogę jedną frytkę od ciebie?

\- Uhh. - Niall i Zayn powiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział Louis, ale zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

\- Zła decyzja - mruknął Zayn

Harry’ego oczy się rozświetliły i wziął jedną frytkę.

Potem zapytał o kolejną i kolejną. Szybko frytki się skończyły, głównie dzięki Harry’emu.

\- Mówiłem ci - uśmiechnął się Zayn. Ale Louis nie mógł się tym mniej przejmować. Oglądanie jak Harry je frytki z szczęściem, jakby otwierał bożonarodzeniowy prezent, było delikatną stroną Harry’ego, której nigdy nie widział. Polubił ją.


	11. Rozdział 11

Louis szturchnął Harry’ego trochę zbyt mocno.

\- Ał! - poskarżył się Harry.

\- Przepraszam. Przysypiałeś - wyszeptał Louis.

Harry przetarł swe oczy i westchnął. - Dr Miller jest dzisiaj ekstremalnie nudny.

Louis dał upust małemu uśmiechowi i chichotowi. - Jest - zgodził się Louis. - Hej, chcesz iść podlać roślinki, kiedy lekcja się skończy?

\- Jasne. Jestem wolny.

Cierpliwie czekali na koniec lekcji. Na szczęście nie zostało dużo, Louis jedynie jeszcze raz musiał szturchnąć Harry’ego.

\- Nic nie rośnie. - Harry żachnął, kiedy znaleźli swoje poletko.

Louis roześmiał się. - Cóż, to dopiero trzy dni. Chciałbyś już zbiorów?

Harry przeciągnął wąż na ich rabatkę i dał go Louisowi. - Spodziewałem się zobaczyć liść lub dwa - przyznał, ukazując swe dołeczki. Wrócił się, by odkręcić kran. Następnie stanął przy Louisie.

Louis nucił piosenkę, szczęśliwie podlewając. Tęsknił za grą na pianinie i śpiewaniem z Liamem.

\- Przegapiłeś to miejsce. - Harry dokuczył, wskazując suchy kawałek.

Louis wszedł w to od razu.

\- Wiesz jakie miejsce jeszcze przegapiłem? - zapytał Louis, kiedy wszystko już było mokre.

\- My… - Harry zaczął mówić, ale skończył, gdy Louis skierował wąż w jego kierunku. Harry odskoczył, ale jego prawy policzek i ramię skończyły całe przemoczone. Jego szczęka opadła w niedowierzaniu. - Nie zrobiłeś tego, Tomlinson - następnie zrobił ruch, by chwycić ogrodowego węża.

Louis wzmocnił swój uścisk wokół, ale nie był szybki i Harry był w stanie, również go złapać. - Nie, Harry, to był żart! - Siłowali się, walcząc o węża. Louis nagle poczuł zimno na swojej klatce piersiowej. Puścił go natychmiast, cofając się o jeden krok, odseparowując swój tułów od mokrej tkaniny.

\- Hej! - poskarżył się Louis. - To nie fair! - Harry śmiał się z jego spodni, co również wprawiło w śmiech u Louisa. - Masz mokrą połowę mojej koszulki! - Zadrżał, kiedy opuścił mokrą tkaninę na swoją klatę i brzuch.

Harry zassał powietrze do płuc, kiedy zobaczył Louisa. Przeklęty Louis, noszący białe T-shirty i przeklęty on za zmoczenie go. Wiedział, że jeśli będzie się na niego gapił jeszcze przez chwilę, jego ciasne dżinsy staną się jeszcze ciaśniejsze.

\- Nie mam czasu, by się przebrać, mam zajęcia za piętnaście minut - Louis wciąż się skarżył.

Harry zdjął swoją kurtkę i zaoferował ją Louisowi - Masz, możesz mi ją oddać później. - Harry myślał, że zobaczył rumieniec na twarzy Louisa, gdy się zgodził. Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, by zakręcić kran.

Louis poszedł odłożyć węża na swoje miejsce, już w kurtce Harry’ego. Harry uznał za urocze, to jak na nim leży; jego palce ledwo wystawały z rękawów i z tyłu wisiała mu trochę za nisko, zakrywając większą część apetycznych pośladków Louisa.

Louis nie zapiął kurtki, bojąc się, że się pomoczy. Harry nadal mógł dojrzeć kawałek T-Shirtu Louisa, ale z nałożoną kurtką, było łatwiej utrzymać swój wzrok.

\- Lepiej już pójdę - powiedział Louis, kiedy odłożył już ogrodowego węża na swoje miejsce. - Dziękuję za kurtkę.

\- Nie ma za co - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Do zobaczenia.

~*~  
Louis przyszedł na swoje zajęcia z historii sztuki i usiał na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu.

\- Ło-ło-ło-ło, kogo my tu mamy. Przegrany w konkursie na mokry podkoszulek. - Gemma roześmiała się, siadając obok niego.

\- Ha-ha-ha, bardzo śmieszne. - Louis fałszywie się roześmiał. - To był wypadek tak właściwie.

\- Oh, jestem pewna, że inny koleś sprawił, że wygląda to jak przypadek.

Policzki Louisa przybrały jasnoróżowy kolor. - Nie, on… mam na myśli, my…

\- Więc tak było. To był on, kto ci to zrobił? - spytała rozbawiona Gemma. Louis przesunął się na swoim siedzeniu i szczelniej okrył się kurtką. - Lubisz go? - Gemma nie dała mu odpowiedzieć. - Po czerwieni twoich policzków, mogę powiedzieć, że tak.

\- Gemma - powiedział Louis, próbując być poważny, ale myślenie o Harry zawsze kreowało co najmniej krzywy uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Lekcja się zaczyna.

Gemma prychnęła. - Nauczyciel walczy z projektorem. Nie jestem nawet pewna czy lekcja się odbędzie. Dalej, opowiedz mi o tym.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem co ci powiedzieć, to znaczy, nie jestem teraz niczego pewny.

Gemma zauważyła, że Louis już się nie wygłupia. - Jest pierwszym facetem, którego lubisz?

Louis westchnął. - Tak.

\- Cóż na szczęście mam małe doświadczenie w tej sprawie - powiedziała figlarnie, bijąc jego kolano. - Mój brat również miał pierwszego faceta. To nie jest takie trudne właściwie, ostatecznie dowiesz się czy wciąż lubisz dziewczyny i chłopaków lub to jest tylko ten chłopak… albo kompletnie zapomnisz o kobietach. Musisz poczekać - powiedziała, ukazując delikatny uśmiech.

Louis naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać w tym momencie. Miał bilet powrotny do Londynu na grudzień. Wcale nie chciał myśleć o tym wszystkim. - Jesteś bardzo blisko ze swoim bratem, prawda? - zmienił temat.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Jestem starszą siostrą, która odstrasza od niego chłopaków i dziewczyny - uśmiechnęła się. - Teraz od kiedy obydwoje jesteśmy na uniwersytecie, to trochę trudne być na bieżąco ze wszystkim, ale próbujemy rozmawiać ze sobą od czasu do czasu. Mamy w sobie oparcie.

\- Tak, to fajnie mieć w swojej rodzinie kogoś, kto cię wspiera bez względu na wszystko - zgodził się Louis.

\- Ty też masz siostrę? - zapytała ciekawa.

Louis roześmiał się lekko. - Mam cztery. Ale mówię o moim kuzynie. Kocham go na śmierć, zawsze jest tu dla mnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się, pamiętając każdy czas, gdy Liam pomagał mu w ciężkich chwilach. Louis zauważył, że Gemma mówi o swoim bracie z tym samym sentymentem z jakim Louis, kiedy wspomina Liama. - Twój brat musi być dobrym chłopakiem - powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się i westchnęła. - Tak. Opowiada najgorsze kawały na świecie. Ale kocham go.

Profesor zaczął mówić.

\- Wpisz swój numer. - Gemma dała Louisowi swój telefon. Louis wziął go i zapisał jej swój numer.

Chwilę później jego telefon zawibrował, to była wiadomość.

Od Nieznany: Sieema Pluskwo

Louis spojrzał na Gemma, a ona się uśmiechała, patrząc na prezentację. Louis zapisał numer Gemmy pod nazwą ‘Smerf’.

Do Smerf: Witaj Smerfie

Od Smerf: ha-ha brdz oryginalnie

Do Smerf: twoje włosy są dzisiaj bardziej niebieskie

Od Smerf: uzupełniłam niebieski wczoraj

Louisa telefon zawibrował jeszcze raz.

Od Smerf: Musisz mi powiedzieć o tym twoim chłopaku 18+

Louis roześmiał się na styl pisania Gemmy.

Do Smerf: ok, ale nie jest mój

Zablokowali swe telefony i skupili swoją uwagę na tym co mówił nauczyciel. To było trochę trudne dla Louisa, kiedy był owinięty zapachem Harry’ego, który sprawiał u niego zawrót głowy.

~*~  
Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, musiał się udać do sali historii powszechnej. Nie spotkał się z Danielem tak jak powiedział, tylko ze sobą pisali i uzgodnili, że przyjdą wcześniej na zajęcia.

Daniel nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył Louisa w wilgotnej koszulce, ale utrzymał wzrok.

\- Hej Louis.

\- Siema, więc jak idzie z pracą? - zapytał Louis, siadając obok niego w pustym pomieszczeniu.

\- Wydrukowałem listę, którą napisaliśmy, ale zgaduję że musimy jeszcze omówić sporo rzeczy.

\- Dobra, w porządku. - Louis szybko przejrzał listę.

~*~  
Tydzień minął w mgnieniu oka. Ludzie wykonywali już swoją pracę i sprzedawali bilety.

\- Cześć chłopcy. - Louis uzyskał ich uwagę, podczas kolacji w ich mieszkaniu. - Lepiej bądźcie gotowi, ponieważ również idziecie na bal.

\- Nie żartowałeś, mówiąc że idziemy z tobą? - zapytał Zayn.

\- Niee - powiedział Louis, akcentując ‘e’.

\- Tak, ja pójdę - odpowiedział Niall, nim nie wziął dużego gryza swojej pizzy.

\- A ja pójdę, by pilnować Nialla - powiedział Harry, pochylając się nad stołem i szczypiąc prawy policzek Nialla.

\- Cóż, zgaduję, skoro nie ma wyboru… - żartował Zayn.

\- Świetnie! - rozpromienił się Louis. Poszedł do swojego pokoju, by wziąć bilety i dać je chłopcom. - Nie zgubcie ich, będą was o nie pytać przy wejściu i… nie,nie,nie - powtórzył Louis, kiedy zauważył że Harry wręcza mu pieniądze.

\- Dlaczego? Tutaj jest napisane, że… - Harry zaczął mówić, ale Louis mu przerwał.

\- Zadbam o to. - Louis nie chciał od nich pobierać opłat za jego głupi projekt, poza tym był wystarczająco bogaty, by za nich zapłacić. Cóż, był wystarczająco bogaty, by zapłacić za wiele rzeczy, a jego ojciec nawet, by tego nie zauważył. Ale jego klasa by mogła, a Louis nie chciał tego rodzaju uwagi. - Nie martw się - dodał z uśmiechem, kiedy zauważył wahanie Harry’ego. Louis zastanawiał się co jeśli Harry jest trudną osobą do rozpieszczenia, rzecz którą Louis chciałby robić. Zabierać go na luksusowe randki i kupować mu rzeczy które mu się spodobają oraz ‘O mój Boże’ pomyślał Louis ‘dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślę?

\- Zatrzymaj to stary - powiedział Niall, oddając mu bilet, przywracając Louisa do rzeczywistości - Prawdopodobnie to zgubię.

Zaśmiali się i skończyli kolację, żartując z balu i dyskutując między sobą o piratach, których nie potrzebowali. Kiedy skończyli, Louis napisał do Gemmy.

Do Smerf: Hej

Od Smerf: Co tam pluskwo? Masz jakieś plotki? Powiesz mi w końcu kim jest twój bf?

Do Smerf: Nie jest moim chłopakiem. Mam dla ciebie propozycję…

Od Smerf: k, dajejsz

\- Z kim piszesz? - przerwał mu Niall.

\- Umm… z koleżanką - odpowiedział Louis. - Też zapraszam ją na bal

\- Jest ładna? - zapytał Niall, uśmiechając się.

Louis zaśmiał się i odpowiedział. - Bardzo.

Niall wyrzucił pięść w powietrze. Louis kontynuował pisanie.

Do Smerf: Jeśli pójdziesz na bal, który organizuje moja klasa. Pokażę ci mojego faceta. On też przyjdzie.

Od Smerf: ZGODA. Ale jaki bal?

Do Smerf: Powiem ci jutro. Ale nie możesz tego odwołać ;)

Od Smurf: haha cokolwiek

~*~  
Louis poczuł, że ktoś nim trzęsie, ale był zbyt bardzo śpiący, by się tym przejąć.

\- Loueh - Louis usłyszał czyiś szept. Więcej potrząsania. - Loouueeh.

Louis otworzył oczy i zobaczył przyczajonego Zayna bardzo blisko niego.

\- Co? - Louis odszeptał.

\- Dzisiaj są urodziny Nialla.

Louis westchnął i ponownie zamknął oczy. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Nie, Louis - wtedy Zayn go odkrył, rzucając koc na podłogę.

Louis usiadł szybko, kompletnie obudzony - Po co to było? - syknął.

\- Chodź. - Zayn powiedział, wychodząc z pokoju.

Louis podążył za nim i zamknął drzwi, zostawiając chrapiącego Nialla. Udali się do kuchni i zapalili światło.

Louis zmrużył swe oczy i ziewnął. - Już wstałem.

\- Świetnie. Spójrz, są Nialla urodziny - powiedział Zayn, wyjmując ciasto z lodówki. - Idź obudzić Harry’ego, więc będziemy mogli iść do Nialla wszyscy razem.

\- Jakim cudem Niall nie widział ciasta wcześniej? Jak je schowałeś?

Zayn chytrze się uśmiechnął. - Nie jest łatwo ukryć przed nim jedzenie, ale nie jest to niewykonalne.

\- Więc idziemy zaśpiewać mu sto lat, budząc go na ciasto i świeczki?

\- Tak, dokładnie. Mały Niall na to zasłużył - uśmiechnął się, przekonując go do swojego planu.

Louis wiedział, że Niall zasłużył. - A Harry jest w swoim pokoju? Nie chodzi on na siłownię albo coś w tym stylu? - zapytał Louis, pamiętając pierwszy raz, gdy go zobaczył.

Zayn kiwnął głową. - Mówiłem mu o tym. Nienawidzi opuszczać siłowni, ale zrobi to dla Nialla. Teraz idź. - Louis udał się w kierunku windy. - Nie, nie, nie. Idź schodami. Winda jest za głośna - Zayn wskazał na pralnię. - Są tam, bramka Harry’ego jest otwarta. Po prostu wejdź - zaczął wciskać świeczki w ciasto.

~*~  
Tak jak Zayn powiedział, bramka do mieszkania Harry’ego była otwarta. Wszedł na paluszkach.

Zapukał delikatnie w drzwi Harry’ego, wszedł gdy nie dostał odpowiedzi.

Harry spał na brzuch z kocem owiniętym wokół większej części swojego ciała za wyjątkiem brody, ramion i rąk. Harry był odwrócony, więc jedynym co Louis mógł zobaczyć nieuporządkowany mop jego włosów.

\- Harry - wyszeptał Louis, pukając go w ramię. Harry nie okazał żadnej reakcji. - Harry - powtórzył Louis delikatnie unosząc tembr swego głosu.

Harry mruknął coś, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

Louis zdecydował się, użyć techniki Zayna - Harry! - prawie krzyknął, chwytając okrycie i zrzucając je na podłogę.

I Louis nie wie czy żałował tego. Harry spał nago. I był tam z tyłkiem i wszystkim na wierzchu - Hmm? - wymamrotał Harry.  
Louis wyszedł z amoku i szybko się odwrócił.

\- Harry, wstawaj - zażądał, normalnym tonem głosu.

Usłyszał jakieś czochranie, co powiedziało mu, że Harry wstawał. Usłyszał jego ziewnięcie.

\- Louis? Co ty tu robisz?

\- Budzę cię? Ale nie chciałeś wstać, więc cię odkryłem, ale nie wiedziałem, że tak śpisz, komandosie - powiedział Louis, mocno zirytowany. Dlaczego Zayn wysłał go, by obudzić Harry’ego? Harry nie mógł zrobić tego sam?

Harry zachichotał i włożył na siebie czarne bokserki. - Zobaczyłeś coś co ci się spodobało? - bezczelnie zapytał.

Louis odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego i przewrócił oczami - Ubierz się. Są urodziny Nialla.

Idąc w górę schodów, twarz Louisa była tak czerwona jak tylko mogła być, a Harry głupawo się uśmiechał na to, że Louis ochoczo wymazałby ten obraz ze swojej pamięci. Ale wiedział, iż nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy na niego spoglądał, widok jego umięśnionych pleców i długich nóg, powracał do jego myśli.

\- Jesteśmy. Co teraz? - Louis zapytał Zayna.

Zayn skończył zapalać świeczki. - Po prostu wejdziemy, śpiewając sto lat. To nie takie trudne.

I to zrobili.

Twarz Nialla, kiedy się obudził była bezcenna. Był trochę zdezorientowany na początku, ale szybko się tego pozbył. Dla Louisa, wcale nie wyglądał na dwadzieścia lat, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a jego ekscytacja była tak duża, jak dziecka kończącego siedem lat. Jego szczęście było zaraźliwe.

Po tym, gdy Niall dał im wszystkim wielkiego przytulaska, poszli zjeść ciasto na śniadanie. Niall próbował przekonać ich, by wyszli wieczorem, aby świętować, ale osłabili jego zapał, mówiąc że mają masę pracy domowej i testów ze względu na poniedziałek. Powiedzieli mu, iż dlatego wręczyli mu ciasto rano, ponieważ to jedyny czas, który znaleźli. Niall był trochę rozczarowany, ale jego ponury nastrój, nie trwał zbyt długo, gdyż ciasto było przepyszne.

Rozmawiali z Niallem, szykującym na zajęcia i powiedzieli mu, że oni pójdą na swoje zajęcia, a następnie zamówią cokolwiek Niall będzie chciał na obiad. Prawdą jest, że mieli już inny plan na świętowanie jego urodzin.

Kiedy Niall poszedł, wszyscy chwycili swoje rzeczy i opuścili kampus mustangiem Zayna. Spędzili swój dzień w supermarketach kupując rzeczy na wielką imprezę, którą urządzają u Deo (kuzyna Nialla) w domu. Ze swoimi pięknymi twarzami, czarującą osobowością i brytyjskim akcentem, nie musieli pokazywać żadnych dowodów, aby kupić jakikolwiek alkohol. Zabrali rzeczy do Deo i wrócili, nim Niall nie wrócił z swoich zajęć.

\- Naprawdę, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, Niall - kiedy przyjechała po niego taksówka. - Ale Louis i ja mamy ten nienormalny esej do napisanie na zrównoważony rozwój. Nie sądzę, że możemy zostać na obiad, lepiej jak pójdziemy do biblioteki, nim zabiorą nam wszystkie dobre książki.

Louis wysłał jedynie Niallowi przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę? To ssie. Cóż zjem tutaj z Zaynem. Nie zagłodujcie się - odpowiedział Niall.

\- Nie zrobimy tego - powiedział Louis. - Do zobaczenia później, panowie.

Godzinę później, tak jak się zgodzili, Zayn zapytał Nialla czy chce wyjść, by kupić coś do jedzenia.

\- Tak, weźmy kurczaka lub cokolwiek - odpowiedział w dobrym humorze. Wolałby być z trójką swych przyjaciół w swoje urodziny, ale dali mu już ciasto, co było ponad tym, czego Niall oczekiwał.

\- Zayn, gdzie my idziemy? - zapytał Niall, kiedy nie rozpoznał ulicy, w którą skręcił Zayn. 

\- Znam skrót - było całą odpowiedzią Zayna.

\- To jest… To jest… Dlaczego tu jesteśmy jesteśmy? - Niall zaczął pytać, kiedy zaparkowali przed domem jego kuzyna.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Cóż, przekonajmy się.

Louis myślał, że Nialla niespodziankowa twarz, nie może być lepsza od tej, którą widział rano. Mylił się, ale na szczęście Harry złapał to na zdjęciu. Po ogromnym grupowym uścisku i wielu pojedynczych później, Niall mógł rozmawiać z Zaynem, Louisem, Harry’m i Deo.

\- To jest zajebiste chłopaki! Jak to zrobiliście? - Niall zapytał z wielkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

\- Wykorzystaliśmy naszą magię - mrugnął Zayn, czochrając włosy Nialla.

\- Znaczy, że to? Gdzie są twoi rodzice Deo?

\- Na wyjeździe służbowym. Perfekcyjny czas, co? - Deo powiedział, dumnie.

\- Jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie - wykrzyknął Niall.

\- Deo, możesz zrobić nam zdjęcie? - zapytał Harry, podając mu aparat.

\- Jasne.

To nie było tylko jedno zdjęcie. Pozowali na dwadzieścia różnych sposobów i tylko Bóg wie, jak wiele zdjęć Deo zrobił. Poszli zdobyć po drinki dla Nialla i Zayn zaczął imprezować. Niedługo wszyscy znaleźli sposób by się schlać. Spędzali tu noc, więc nie musieli się martwić.

Muzyka była świetna, jedzenie naprawdę dobre i mieli wystarczająco dużo picia na dwie imprezy.

Przedstawili Louisa większej ilości znajomych i z większą ilością alkoholu, byli bardziej przyjaźni.

Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna był trochę zbyt miły dla Louisa i Harry pragnął zignorować fakt, że Louis nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- To jest najprawdopodobniej najlepsza impreza roku! - Niall krzyknął do Harry’ego. I miał rację; później impreza była jeszcze lepsza. Każdy tańczył, śmiał się i dobrze spędzał czas.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Nialla i położył rękę na jego ramionach. - Dla ciebie, mały Niallerze.

\- Hej! Nie patrz. Albo, patrz jak chcesz, - Niall krzyknął do ucha Harry’ego. - ale jest tutaj naprawdę gorąca czerwonowłosa dziewczyna obok kanapy, która wygląda jakby rozbierała cię wzrokiem.

Harry uśmiechnął się głupawo i spojrzał. Tak szybko jak się odwrócił, ruda dziewczyna odwróciła się z flirtującym uśmiechem. Gorąca nawet nie zaczynał jej opisywać, każda dziewczyna chciała taka być i każdy facet chciał taką mieć. - Porozmawiam z nią później, prawdopodobnie - powiedział Harry Niallowi.

Niall zmarszczył brwi i był gotowy odpowiedzieć, gdy przyszedł Zayn i im przerwał. - Wypijmy parę kieliszków! - wykrzyczał.

Poszli się napić i na swojej drodze, Harry ujrzał Louisa chichoczącego i rozmawiającego trochę za blisko z tym samym facetem.

Harry zamknął swe oczy i wypił drinka, którego podał mu Zayn. Dlaczego przeszkadzało mu, że Louis spędza dobrze czas z innym mężczyzną? Od kiedy martwi się z kim jego przyjaciele spędzają swój wolny czas? I dlaczego niepokoiło go, iż Louis spędzał za dużo czasu z Danielem? Dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślał?

Harry wypił drugi kieliszek i powiedział. - Idę zdobyć tą dziewczynę.

\- Tak! To jest Harry, którego znam! - ucieszył się Niall. Harry opuścił Nialla wyjaśniającego Zaynowi co się stało.

Tak jak za starych czasów, Harry poszedł uwieść piękną dziewczynę i miał z nią swoją drogę; żadnych uczuć, żadnych kompromisów. Zawsze szedł tą drogą. Właściwie to jest to co zaczął robić, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Louisa. Facet nie przyciągał uwagi Harry’ego od dawna, ale kiedy zobaczył Louisa na imprezie u Mike’a, chciał go natychmiast. Potem zauważył go, rozmawiającego z Zaynem i Harry pomyślał: Boże, to sprawia rzeczy łatwiejszymi, ale Niall przestawił go jako przyjaciela co utrudniło sprawienie z Louisa jednonocnej przygody.

Szedł w kierunku czerwonowłosej dziewczyny, która była skierowana tyłem do Harry’ego. Kiedy jej przyjaciółki zauważyły, zbliżającego się Harry’ego, zostawiły ją samą.

\- Witaj piękna - powiedział do jej ucha.

Odwróciła się w jego stronę. Miał uśmiech na swej twarzy. - Hej - powiedziała przeciągliwie, jakby robiła przysługę odpowiadając mu.

\- Chcesz zatańczyć? - zapytał Harry, ustawiając swe ręce na jej talii.

\- Jasne - nie była pijana, za co Harry dziękował, nigdy nie chciał wykorzystać dziewczyny. Splotła ich palce i ruszyła na parkiet.

Po trzydziestu sekundach byli już całkowicie ściśnięci. Trzydzieści sekund później, zgodziła się na sugestię Harry’ego, aby pójść w cichsze miejsce.

~*~  
Harry obudził się na dźwięk stukotu obcasów.

Otworzył swe oczy i zobaczył dziewczynę chodzącą po pokoju, związującą swe włosy w kucyka.

Wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy powróciły do niego.

\- Wstałeś - powiedziała, kiedy zobaczyła Harry’ego.

\- Cześć - jego głos był szorstki. Oczyścił swe gardło. - Dzień dobry, Holland.

\- Oh, pamiętasz? - Holland zapytała, zbierając swoją torebkę.

\- Co? Nie byłem pijany. - Harry odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Przysięgam, zeszłej nocy jęczałeś Lou - powiedziała, stukając w swój telefon, tak aby to nie było nic wielkiego.

Harry zaniemówił. Wpatrywał się w nią z otwartą buzią.

Holland spojrzała w górę, gdy nie dostała odpowiedzi - Cokolwiek. Moje koleżanki są tu by mnie odebrać. Dziękuję za ostatnią noc Harry. - i opuściła pokój.

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Uprawiał seks (wcale nie taki zły) z mega gorącą dziewczyną, myśląc o Louisie. Czy mogło być z nim jeszcze gorzej?


	12. Rozdział 12

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobili, kiedy się obudzili było połknięcie dwóch ibuprofenów z filiżanką posłodzonej herbaty z dużą łyżką miodu (za dużą, ku przerażeniu Louisa). Gdy tabletki zadziałały na ich ból głowy, poszli zjeść bardzo późne śniadanie do pobliskiej naleśnikarni pełnej starych ludzi.

Rozmawiali tam na temat świetności imprezy. Niall był tym najbardziej entuzjastycznym, mówiąc o muzyce, dziewczynach, drinkach, o wszystkim. Zayn prawie znowu zasnął na stosie swoich naleśników. Deo zapytał Harry’ego o Holland, a Harry odpowiadał krótkimi odpowiedziami. Louis był bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu tego co czuje, nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy Harry zaczął mówić o swojej jednonocnej przygodzie, nawet jeśli zazdrość zżerała go od środka. Nie miał nawet prawa czuć się zazdrosnym ani nie powinien. Więc zjadł swoje naleśniki w ciszy.

Niall zapytał Louisa o Jacksona. Harry domniemał, że jest to imię nowego ‘kolegi’ Louisa, więc skupił uwagę na ich rozmowę, kiedy udawał, że słucha Deo i jego głupot.

\- Był bardzo przystojny, ale przypominał mi licealnego sportowca - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

Harry prawie się zakrztusił, kiedy Louis powiedział przystojny, tylko Niall to zauważył i bezmyślnie pacnął go w plecy. Więc Louis myślał, że koleś był przystojny. To było dobrą rzeczą czy złą? Dla Harry’ego to było dobrą rzeczą, iż Louis spogląda na facetów w ten sposób. Ale nie był to dobry fakt, że o innym facecie myśli, że jest przystojny.

Louis kontynuował rozmowę - Był dumny ze wszystkich sportów w które gra, ale gdy zapytałem go o piłkę nożną zaczął mówić o footballu amerykańskim, a kiedy powiedziałem, że mam na myśli piłkę nożną, nie miał o tym żadnego pojęcia. Na szczęście Zayn przyszedł wcześniej, by mnie stamtąd zabrać.

\- Wyglądałeś na szczęśliwego wokół niego - zainterweniował Zayn.

\- Nie, to znaczy, na początku był w porządku, ale był denerwujący i drażliwy - dodał Louis, marszcząc swój nos.

\- Cóż cieszę się, że Zayn cię wyciągnął, wtedy prawdziwa impreza dopiero się zaczęła - powiedział Niall, cały podekscytowany.

Louis roześmiał się - Będąc szczerym, są momenty, których nawet nie pamiętam.

\- Nie martw się, nie zrobiłeś nic głupiego. Jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, opiekowaliśmy się tobą - powiedział Zayn, uśmiechając się. A Louis uwierzył mu, ponieważ oni naprawdę byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

~*~  
Kiedy skończyli jeść, Niall zasugerował sprzątnięcie domu. Nie chciał zostawić Deo z tym całym bałaganem, więc wszyscy się zgodzili.

Louisowi została przydzielona miotła. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie dotykał miotły, ale wziął ją, by spróbować. Po trzech minutach próbowania, poddał się i sekretnie wyszukał i zadzwonił po serwis sprzątający.

Kiedy dzwonek zadzwonił, Deo pobiegł otworzyć, a Louis poszedł obok niego.

\- Witam panie, dzięki za przybycie - powiedział, nim Deo mógł otworzyć swe usta. Zaczęły wchodzić. - Więc jak możecie zobaczyć, to miejsce…

\- Zadbamy o wszystko - powiedziała mu jedna z nich, zbytnio się uśmiechając.

\- Dziękuję. Jeślibyście czegoś potrzebowały będziemy na górze - powiedział, popychając chłopaków w kierunku schodów.

Kiedy Louis zamknął drzwi od sypialni rodziców Deo, który był nienaruszony, odwrócił się, by zobaczyć cztery zdumione twarze.

\- Co to było? - Deo był pierwszym, który przemówił.

\- Serwis sprzątający. Naprawdę, panowie, zajęłoby nam lata sprzątnięcie tego bałaganu - zadrwił Louis.

\- Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak wiele one biorą - zapytał Harry, wciąż nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

\- Nie. Ale zajmę się tym, nie martwcie się - odpowiedział Louis, wskakując na małżeńskie łóżko.

\- Co do diabła? Napadasz na banki czy co? Zapłaciłeś za połowę imprezy i zapłacisz pokojówkom? - zapytał Zayn swoim specyficznym akcentem, który się wzmacniał, kiedy mówił szybko.

\- Tak, Zayn, napadam na banki w wolnym czasie - westchnął Louis.

\- Zapłaciłeś za moją imprezę? - zapytał szczęśliwie Niall, rzucając się i lądując na Louisie, zdobywając głośny jęk od niego.

\- Hej! Też płaciłem! - poskarżył się Harry również się rzucając i lądując na dwóch ciałach. Pomruki stały się jeszcze głośniejsze.

\- Styles, jesteś za ciężki - zawołał Niall.

\- Szybko Zayn, chodź! - wydarł Harry.

Zayn wziął krok do tyłu i skoczył, krzycząc.

Można było usłyszeć Ał, Ałć i Argh.

\- Umieram, serio - tchnął Louis.

\- Niall, twoje kolano jest na moim kroczu - zawołał Harry.

\- Powiedz Malikowi! - było całą odpowiedzią Nialla.

Harry popchnął Zayna, lądując obok niego. Potem przeturlał się na drugą stronę, kończąc dogodnie obok Louisa. Niall okręcił się w lewo, znajdując się na klacie Zayna. Zayn chrząknął i pchnął Nialla w jego lewo.

\- Chodź tu Deo, nie czuj się samotny - Niall powiedział swojemu kuzynowi, wskazując na jedyne wolne miejsce na łóżku, obok niego.

Deo uśmiechnął się i położył.

\- Chcecie pooglądać telewizję? - zapytał Deo.

Zgodzili się i Deo włączył telewizor, zostawiając na filmie, który właśnie się zaczął.

Wszyscy zasnęli dosyć szybko, oprócz Harry’ego, który nie mógł oderwać swojego wzroku od śpiącego Louisa.

~*~  
W niedzielę, Daniel napisał do Louisa, pytając go czy mogliby się spotkać. Louis był zbyt leniwy, więc powiedział Danielowi, że mogą gdzieś wyjść po ich lekcjach w poniedziałek.

Louis przyszedł do kawiarni Lauren (miejsce, w którym zazwyczaj się spotykali, by porozmawiać o balu), a Daniel już tam był , rozplątując kabel od ładowarki.

\- Cześć Dan.

\- Hej, Louis - powiedział Daniel wstając, po podłączeniu ładowarki.

Louis usiadł na przeciwko niego, twarzą do okna. Zawsze lubił patrzeć jak ludzie przechodzą obok, wyobrażając sobie jakby to było, gdyby miał normalne życie. Wybrać uniwersytet i przedmioty, które naprawdę chciałby studiować; ustalić co zrobi ze swoim życie po uniwersytecie, zamiast posiadanie wszystkiego na tacy i czekającego na niego; zgadywał, że to musi być zabawne i trochę przerażające również.

\- Więc gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał Louis, wyjmując swe okulary. Nie używał ich zbyt często, ale będąc szczerym, wciąż czuł się zmęczony po weekendzie.

\- Umm, bilety będą wyprzedane do piątku. Musimy to zrobić za zebrane do tego czasu pieniądze, więc wciąż mamy tydzień, by to zaaranżować - wyjaśnił Daniel.

\- Ok, więc od razu dam ci pieniądze za bilety, które sprzedałem, dobra? - zapytał Louis, by się upewnić.

\- Dasz mi pieniądze za pięć biletów. Czy więcej?

Louis policzył trójkę swoich przyjaciół i Gemmę oraz przyjaciela, którego chciała wziąć - Nie, sprzedałem pięć. Oh i Sara napisała do mnie, pytając czy może dostać dodatkowe 20$, ponieważ chce wynająć te rzeczy do dekoracji - powiedział Louis, przypominając sobie wiadomość, którą dostał wcześniej tego dnia.

\- Tak, zgaduję. Miałbyś coś przeciwko otworzeniu pliku z budżetem na laptopie? Idę zamówić kawę, chcesz coś? - zaoferował Daniel.

\- Nie, jest dobrze, dzięki.

\- Powinien być w Dokumentach. Jest tam folder o nazwie Bal Historyczny albo Przyjęcie, coś w tym stylu - wskazał Daniel.

\- Dobra - Louis wziął laptop, więc był twarzą do niego. Był to Windows, Louis posiadał Mac’a, ale nie był niezaznajomiony z tym systemem. Rozważał zapytanie Daniela o zamówienie filiżanki herbaty dla niego, ale gdy się odwrócił, zauważył, iż ten już zamawia, nie było tu dużo ludzi.

Otworzył folder Dokumenty i zobaczył wiele, wiele innych folderów. Zauważył jedno o nazwie Przyjęcia i kliknął na niego.

W folderze zauważył swoje zdjęcia. Zdjęcia jego jako księcia; zdjęcia, które były publikowane z królewskich wydarzeń. Zauważył na niektórych również Liama. Jedno, gdzie Liam i Louis nosili uniformy, także tutaj było, za to zdjęcie zajęli miejsce na liście 20 Najgorętszych Książąt.

Było tam zdjęcie jego z jego rodziną. Z nim na wakacjach (te podkradzione przez paparazzi; jego ojciec się wściekł, kiedy magazyny to opublikowały). Zdjęcia Royal Lodge, jego domu w Bershire. Nawet zdjęcie jego jako dziecka.

Louis nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Następnie usłyszał jak ktoś przeczyszcza gardło obok niego. Odwrócił swą głowę i ujrzał Daniela niezgrabnie stojącego, trzymającego swój kubek kawy.

\- Ja… - Daniel zaczął mówić, ale Louis mu przerwał.

\- Wiedziałeś - wydusił.

\- Ja… tak - Daniel spuścił swój wzrok.

\- Co… Dla.... Znaczy, od jak dawna wiesz? - Louis nie wyglądał na złego, tylko bardzo zaskoczonego, więc Daniel uznał, że to będzie ok, gdy usiądzie.

\- Cóż, kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszym, pomyślałem, że wyglądasz bardzo jak, wiesz, książę - Daniel zaczął niepewnie - Widzisz. Moja siostra ma fioła na punkcie Liama. Więc widziałem wcześniej twoje zdjęcia - skłamał. Ale nie zamierzał mówić, iż to on ma fioła na jego punkcie.

\- Ok - Louis przeciągnął słowo.

\- Więc, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że nazywasz się Louis Tomlinson, byłem zmieszany. Ponieważ twoje imię to Louis, ale nie Tomlinson. Dlatego wyszukałem parę twoich zdjęć, by się upewnić - nie chciał wyjaśniać, dlaczego je zapisał.

\- Nie zostałem przy York, ponieważ nie chciałem, by ludzie mnie odnaleźli - Louis zwęził swe oczy, krzyżując swe ręce - Powiedziałeś komuś?

Daniel był trochę onieśmielony - Nie, ja…

\- Nie chcę źle o tobie myśleć. Ale co ludzie mogliby zrobić za tą informację…

\- Louis, myślisz że wprowadzam cię w błąd? Uzyskam czek w zamian za informacje, takie jak gdzie mieszkasz, jakie zajęcie wziąłeś, gdzie cię znaleźć? Więc paparazzi mogliby ci zrobić zdjęcia? Spójrz, gdybym chciał to zrobić, zrobiłbym dawno temu.

Louis zaniemówił na nagły przyrost odwagi Daniela. Dał mu mówić.

\- Nie powiesz nikomu? - zapytał nerwowo Louis.

\- Boże, Louis czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchałeś? - zachichotał Daniel.

Louis również się roześmiał - Dobra.

\- Dobra - Daniel powtórzył, uśmiechając się szeroko - Więc dal mi znaleźć ten plik - powiedział, zabierając laptop od Louisa.

Daniel nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wiedza, iż Louis wie, że Daniel wie o nim, sprawiła, iż poczuł to za bardziej realne. Tak jakby faktycznie książę był teraz z nim. Daniel wiedział, że to on przez cały czas, tylko czuje się inaczej. Chciał zadać tak wiele pytań Louisowi, ale wspomniał żadnego. Zadecydował nie rozmawiać o tym, dopóki Louis nie zacznie tematu jako pierwszy.

~*~  
\- I wiedział, że to ty, przez cały ten czas? - Zapytał Liam, przybliżając się do monitora.

\- Najwidoczniej, tak - odpowiedział Louis, unosząc swe brwi.

\- I nie powiedział nikomu? - Liam wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, nawet po tym jak Louis wyjaśniał mu wszystko trzy razy.

\- Powiedział, że nie. A ja mu wierzę. Jest dobrą osobą.

\- Cóż, skoro tak mówisz.

Louis usłyszał otwarcie drzwi. Zminimalizował okienko rozmowy, tak szybko jak się dało.

\- Hej, Louis. Co robisz? - zapytał Niall, rzucając swój plecak na łóżko.

\- Umm… rozmawiam na Skype z Jamesem.

\- Naprawdę? Daj mi go poznać! - powiedział Niall

Liam widział wszystko co się działo w pokoju Louisa. Nie wiedział co zrobić, więc założył swój kaptur, jego oczy ledwo zerknęły pod niego.

\- Nie da rady - odpowiedział Louis - jest… bez koszulki - Niall posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie -i… jest nieśmiały.

\- Ok, idę sobie zrobić coś do jedzenia - powiedział, ze znów dobrym humorem.  
Kiedy zamknął drzwi, Louis westchnął i wrócił do Liama.

\- Co jest z kapturem? - zapytał Louis.

\- Nie wiedziałem co zrobić - odpowiedział Liam, ściągając ten kaptur.

Louis zachichotał - Cokolwiek.

\- Więc, kiedy jest wielki bal?

Louis jęknął we frustracji - W następny piątek.

\- Tak szybko? Czuje jakby to było wczoraj, kiedy powiedziałeś nam o tym.

\- Tak. Czas mija za szybko - zgodził się Louis, myśląc o dniu, gdy żegnał się z Liamem na lotnisku, czuł jakby to było dzień wcześniej. Tak właściwie minął prawie miesiąc odkąd Louis przyjechał.

\- Będziesz tu, nim się obejrzysz.

\- Tak, ale wciąż czuję się wieki dalej.

Liam ziewnął - Cóż, lepiej jak skończę esej, więc będę mógł iść spać.

\- Ok, Liam. Powodzenia - uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- Pa, Louis. Do usłyszenia.

~*~  
Kiedy Louis wyszedł z łazienki, Niall czekał na swoją kolej. Po dwóch tygodnia robienia tego, stało się to rutyną: Louis był pierwszym, który brał prysznic, następnie Niall wolał poczekać, oglądając poranne wiadomości; a Zayn był ostatni. Poranne wiadomości, trwały przez cały ten proces.

Louis poszedł zrobić sobie miskę płatków i usiadł tam, gdzie wcześniej Niall. Nim skończył, przyszedł Harry.

\- Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy? - Harry zapytał Louisa, któremu mleko ściekało w kącikach ust. Harry bezwiednie lubił jego usta.

\- Nie - powiedział Louis z jedzeniem, wciąż w jego buzi. Louis przełknął i oczyścił swe usta wierzchem dłoni - Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Nie idę dzisiaj na zajęcia. Bal jest dzisiaj, Daniel i ja musimy przez cały dzień wszystko kontrolować.

Harry był rozczarowany, nie, nie zazdrosny, mówił sam sobie. - Ale dzisiaj Dr Miller sprawdzi nasze grządki - powiedział Harry, prawie się dąsając.

\- Tak. Ale idą świetnie. Dasz sobie z tym radę, Haz - w brzuchu Harry’ego zatrzepotało na przezwisko, którym Louis zaczął go później nazywać. Mógł się troszeczkę zarumienić.

\- Ok - Harry niechętnie się zgodził - Więc, do zobaczenia… - zatrzymał się, by dać odpowiedzieć Louisowi.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie zobaczysz mnie do czasu imprezy. Tutaj, - Louis wyjął swój portfel i wręczył Harry’emu bilet - To Nialla. Nie zgub tego. Napisz do mnie, kiedy tam będziesz. Dobra?

\- Dobra. To ja już pójdę.

\- Ja też. W swoją stronę. Chodźmy razem - powiedział Louis, zbierając swe rzeczy.

Nim wyszli, Louis zapukał mocno trzy razy w drzwi Zayna - Spóźnisz się, Malik! - otrzymał pomruk jako odpowiedź i wyszli.

~*~  
Od Smerf: Nie ma cię na lekcji!

Do Smerf: Nie mogłem. Muszę kontrolować dzisiejsze przygotowania. Idziesz, prawda?

Od Smerf: Nie ma imprezy beze mnie ;)

Do Smerf: Do zb tam :)

~*~  
Po długim dniu, Louis był w swoim niebieskim kostiumie, dopracowując detale. Dziewczyny wyglądały świetnie i w swoich sukienkach, nawet podkręciły włosy i wyglądały jak za tamtych czasów. Nawet chłopcy byli podekscytowani, wszyscy grali i wymyślali kawały na temat swoich strojów. Pan Park zaniemówił na widok dekoracji. I miał rację, ponieważ były świetne.

Ekipa dekoracyjna sprawiła, że wyglądało to tak, jakby byli w sali balowej. Nawet głośniki były pokryte papierem i wyglądały jak skały. Nie było normalnych kubków, były jednorazowe kieliszki, przypominające kubki. Wejście wyglądało jak dok i było tam pełno lin wokół ścian. Wszystko był naprawdę, naprawdę świetne.

~*~  
Ludzie zaczęli przychodzić i dobrze się bawili. Muzyka nie była z tamtych czasów (dzięki Bogu) i Louis i Daniel zaczęli pytać, dlaczego ich nauczyciel chciał zrobić to, to naprawdę wyglądało jak licealny powrót do domu. Louis cieszył się, iż ich przyjaźń nie zmieniła się, po wielkim odkryciu.

Louis podziękował każdemu znajomemu z klasy i ich gościom za przyjście. Daniel wyobrażał sobie, że tak zachowywał się w domu: cały uprzejmy, chodzący z jasnym uśmiechem. Daniel oglądał jak zahipnotyzowany jak Louis rozwiązywał każdy problem spokojnie i perfekcyjnie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Louis jako jedyny miał wizję balu i był organizatorem. Louis bardzo się w to wczuwał, nawet jeśli nie chciał przyznać, że tęskni za dużymi przyjęciami.

Śmiali się z dziewczyny, która próbowała tańczyć normalnie, ale jej wielka sukienka nie pozwalała na to, kiedy Louis zauważył znajome twarze trójki swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

\- To jest chore - zaświergotał Niall.

\- Dekoracje wyglądają fantastycznie - powiedział Zayn, rozglądając się po sali.  
\- Dzięki, pracowaliśmy naprawdę ciężko - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się.

Harry uśmiechnął się czule, na zmarszczki, które uformowały się wokół oczu Louisa, gdy uśmiechał się w ten sposób.

\- Pamiętacie Dana, prawda? - zapytał Louis, wskazując na swojego przyjaciela.

Harry wzdrygnął się na przezwisko.

\- Tak, pamiętamy. Wszystko dobrze? - Zayn zapytał Daniela.

\- Tak, dzięki. Swoją drogą wielki dzięki za przyjście. To wiele znaczy - odpowiedział Daniel, uśmiechając się.

\- Cóż, wszystko dla Louisa. Jest naszym przyjacielem - powiedział Harry, trochę zbyt szorstko i ustał prościej. Daniel wciąż był dwa cale wyższy od niego, ale Harry mógł być zastraszający.

Daniel zachichotał nerwowo i odwrócił się do Louisa - Sprawdzę co u Bena.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Bro, co z innymi kolesiami? Dlaczego noszą rajstopy? - zapytał Zayn Louisa.

\- Noszą różne kostiumy, nie każdy ma taki sam - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Wielka szkoda - wyszeptał Harry, chytrze się uśmiechając.

Louis nie usłyszał go, ponieważ jego telefon zawibrował.

\- Hej, Niall, pamiętasz moją gorącą przyjaciółkę, którą mówiłem, że zaproszę - zapytał Louis.

\- Tak? - odpowiedział Niall z niecierpliwością.

\- Właśnie przyszła z koleżanką - Louis poruszył brwiami - Przyprowadzę ją. Zaczekajcie tutaj.

Podszedł do wejścia i zauważył Gemmę z dziewczyną po jej boku, miała srebrne, kręcone włosy.

\- Cześć, Gemma - powiedział Louis, stając na przeciwko nich.

\- Witaj, Pluskwo! - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się - To jest Lou - powiedziała, wskazując na swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Hej Lou. Ładne imię. Jestem Louis - powiedział, uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Cześć Louis. Ładne włosy - zachichotała.

\- Dzięki, twoje też. Kto od kogo kopiuje szalone kolory włosów? - zażartował.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Pluskwo. Teraz, pokarz mi swojego chłopaka! - zażądała Gemma.  
Louis roześmiał się, ale był nerwowy. Louis mówił o nim trochę za dużo, wokół Gemmy, a ona w końcu go pozna. - Ok, ale nie rób nic żenującego - ostrzegł Louis.

\- Oh, proszę. Będę po prostu starszą siostrą, której nigdy nie miałeś - mrugnęła Gemma.

To wcale nie przekonało Louisa.

\- Wiedz, że on to najwyższy z nich z najciaśniejszymi spodniami - powiedział Louis, a Gemma skinęła - Ok, chodźmy - Louis wziął ją za rękę i poprowadził je.

~*~  
Kiedy do nich dotarli, Harry’ego plecy były przodem do nich. Ale wciąż, rzeczy działy się zbyt szybko.

Najpierw, duże oczy Nialla, stały się jeszcze większe, gdy zobaczył Gemmę. I Louis wpierw pomyślał ‘Wiedziałem, że ją polubi’ ale następnie, kiedy byli trzy kroki od nich, Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na co patrzy Niall. Wtedy Gemma zamarła na swej drodze.

\- Gemma? - zapytał Harry. Jego twarz była czysto zmieszana.

\- Harry? - Gemma również zapytała, ona była tylko zdezorientowana. I Louis mógł się założyć, że jego własna twarz, ukazuje jeszcze większe zdezorientowanie.

Lou! - uśmiechnął się Harry, gdy ją zauważył.

\- Hejka, Harry! - odpowiedziała, przytulając go szybko.

Niall uderzył Louisa w ramię i wysyczał - Mówiłeś, że jest gorąca.

Mózg Louisa nie pracował wcale. Dlaczego oni się znali nawzajem? Nawet Lou? Co tutaj się stało? Jedyne co mógł odpowiedzieć to: - Cóż, jest.

\- Taa, ale to Gemma! - powiedział Niall.

\- Tak, wiem! Czekaj, jak wy… - Louis zaczął pytanie, ale Gemma mu przerwała.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała Gemma Harry’ego z krztą humoru.

\- Ja? Przyszliśmy z Louisem. Co ty tutaj robisz?

Następnie Gemma zauważyła ciasne jeansy Harry’ego i oczywiście, był on najwyższym z jego przyjaciół. Szybko połączyła wiadomości i jej brwi zmieniły się z zmarszczonych do uniesionych.

\- Oooh, - powiedział Gemma - więc to jest… - odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

Lou szybko kontynuowała, będąc na bieżąco ze swoją przyjaciółką - To jest Harry? - zapytała.

Louis niezdarnie przeczyścił swe gardło, wciąż nie wiedząc co zrobić – Erm, tak. Dziewczyny, to Harry.

\- Cóż oczywiście, że wiedzą kim jestem - warknął Harry - Gemma jest moją siostrą!

\- Twoją… Co?! - teraz Louis wariował, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Gemmę. Wypuściła ze siebie śmiech i Lou zachichotała na tą scenkę - Harry jest twoim bratem?

Gemma skinęła głową, śmiejąc się.

Więc Harry był bratem Gemmy. Tym, o którym mu opowiadała. Był pięcioletnim małym chłopcem, który złamał swoją prawą rękę spadając z drzewa i który wciąż kolorował, nawet jeśli szło mu to okropnie lewą ręką. Był mały braciszkiem Gemmy, który upierał się żeby zostać na noc w szpitalu, kiedy ona dostała zapalenia woreczka robaczkowego. Tym z pięknym głosem, lecz zbyt nieśmiałym, by śpiewać przed kimkolwiek oprócz Gemmy i swojej mamy .Jej brat miał ciężki czas, zdobywając przyjaciół, kiedy przeprowadzili się do Ameryki, po tym gdy ich rodzice rozwiedli się Wielkiej Brytanii. Był tym bratem-gejem, którego serce zostało złamane, kiedy jego pierwszy i jedyny chłopak, nie chciał się ujawnić, ponieważ to co myśleli ludzie, było dla niego ważniejsze niż Harry.

Louis wiedział o nim tak wiele dzięki Gemmie. I Gemma wiedziała o wszystkim co Louis lubił w Harry’m. I Gemma również wiedziała, że Louis nigdy z tym nic nie zrobi, ponieważ musiał wrócić do pewnych spraw.

Louis myślał o zbyt wielu rzeczach w tym samym czasie, bardzo wielu rzeczach i wszystko o co mógł zapytać to - Brązowy to twój naturalny kolor włosów?

\- Tak - Gemma śmiała się.

\- Co? Dlaczego obchodzi cię jej kolor włosów? Chciałeś ją umówić z Niallem? Naprawdę Louis? - Wtedy Louis zrozumiał, dlaczego Harry się wściekał.

\- Co? - zapytała Gemma, rozbawiona całą tą sytuacją.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to twoja siostra! - Louis bronił sam siebie.

\- Tak. Daj mu spokój. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że to ona - Niall podszedł bliżej do Gemmy i przytulił ją - Jak się masz, Gem? Dobrze jest cię zobaczyć - pozostawił swe ramię wokół jej talii.

\- Dobrze, Nialler, dzięki - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Horan, zabieraj łapy z mojej siostry - ostrzegł Harry.

\- Och, no dalej Harry, wiemy, że Gemma jest poza moją ligą - mrugnął Niall.

\- Tak, brzmisz jak zazdrosny dziadek Styles - dokuczyła mu Lou.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej - Tęskniłem za tobą, Lou! Jak się masz?

\- Hej, Gem - Niall do niej wyszeptał - Widziałem Ashtona jakieś pięć sekund temu. Powinnaś go poszukać. Słyszałem, że uważasz go za gorącego.

Gemma zachichotała i zaczęła plotkować z Niallem. Miał szczęście, iż Harry był zajęty z Lou i nie słyszał go, mówiącego tego.

\- Szalony wieczór - powiedział Zayn Louisowi.

Louis westchnął - Nawet bardziej niż myślisz. Uwierz mi.

~*~  
Kidy wszyscy ochłonęli, spędzali dobrze czas. Bez ani jednej kropelki alkoholu. Tańczyli, jedli, flirtowali z ludźmi i śmiali się. Louis czasem musiał z Danielem rozwiązywać problemy, ale nie miał nic przeciwko, jedyną osobą która miała, to Harry.

Następnie, nim bal się skończył, profesor powiedział parę słów. Wprowadził Louisa i Daniela na scenę i podziękował im za bycie odpowiedzialnymi za jego świetne przyjęcie, każdy im klaskał. Potem wymienili się uściskami, co sprawiło że Harry chciał wymiotować.

Gemma trąciła go - Spokój, H. Nie chcesz nikogo uderzyć.

Harry zauważył swoje zaciśnięte pięści i rozluźnił je. Dojrzał, że Gemma przybiera na swą twarz uśmiech z oczami na wprost, klaszcząc z innymi.

\- Powinniśmy później o tym porozmawiać - powiedziała Gemma Harry’emu.

Harry nie miał innej opcji. Jego siostra zawsze była dobra w czytaniu z niego. Gemma potrafiła nawet dojrzeć uczucia, które on próbował ukryć przed samym sobą. - Ok - westchnął.

Gemma pisnęła ze szczęścia.

~*~  
Pod koniec Louis musiał zostać, by posprzątać, powiedział kumplom, że zobaczą się później.

\- Ok, więc, do zobaczenia na zajęciach - Gemma powiedziała, wskazując na Louisa. - A z tobą - wskazała na Harry'ego - porozmawiam niedługo.

Harry tylko jęknał.

\- Do zobaczenia później, Harry, nie bądź obcym - Lou powiedziała Harry’emu, przytulając go - Naprawdę miło było cię spotkać, Louis - Lou przytuliła go również.

Każdy wymienił uściski, a Louis został.

Tym razem uciekł od miotły i wybrał zebranie talerzyków i kubków oraz wyrzucenie ich do kosza. Był tak zmęczony, że życzył sobie, by mógł znów zadzwonić po pokojówki.

Kiedy dostał się do mieszkania, poszedł spać od razu i nie wstał, aż do południa następnego dnia.


	13. Rozdział 13

Harry wiedział, że Gemma nie zapomni o tym, że obiecał jej, iż muszą porozmawiać. Więc nie był zaskoczony, kiedy dostał wiadomość od Gemmy, powiadamiającą go, bardziej niż proszącą, że wpadnie do jego mieszkania na obiad.

Harry, bardzo grzecznie, zapytał swoich współlokatorów czy mogli by zjeść gdzieś indziej, ponieważ on oczekuje kogoś. Zgodzili się i Harry zabrał się do pracy, gotując coś dobrego na obiad dla swojej siostry.

Tak szybko jak skończył szykować stół dla dwójki osób, usłyszał przyjeżdżającą windę.

\- Cześć - usłyszał jak woła jego siostra.

\- W kuchni, Gem – odpowiedział.

\- Spójrz na siebie. Dumny z domu! - powiedziała, dając mu buziaka w policzek.

\- Czego oczekujesz? - zapytał Harry z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

\- Trochę dań na wynos, może. - Gemma usiadła, kiedy Harry zaczął podawać. - Oh, Boże. Powinnam się bać?

Harry zachichotał. - To tylko makaron - Postawił przed nią talerz.

Gemma powąchała jedzenie. - Cóż, wygląda dobrze, pachnie również.

Jedli i rozmawiali o normalnych rzeczach. O rodzinie, o swoich zajęciach, nowych programach telewizyjnych, które oglądali.

\- Niall powiedział mi o tobie i Ashtonie - powiedział Harry, wręczając Gemmie babeczkę, którą upiekł wcześniej jako deser.

Ona prychnęła. - Niall przekolorowuje wiele rzeczy. Ashton tylko zapytał mnie o numer.

\- Oh, ok - ugryzł kawałek swojej babeczki.

Gemma zauważyła, że to może być jej okazja na wyciągnięcie tematu, o którym chciała porozmawiać, więc dodała: - Też lubi muzykę. Gra na perkusji.

\- Tak? - Jego usta wciąż były w połowie pełne.

Gemma skinęła głową. - Wiesz kto również dobrze gra na instrumentach?

\- Kto? - zapytał Harry, bardzo skoncentrowany na swojej babeczce.

\- Louis - odpowiedziała Gemma. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zauważyła, że jej brat poświęca jej teraz pełną uwagę. - Gra na pianinie.

\- Oh, nie wiedziałem tego. - Harry udawał, że nie jest zbytnio zainteresowany.

\- Co o nim sądzisz? Oczywiście go pragniesz. Mogę to zobaczyć - zapytała Gemma prosto z mostu.

To pytanie wzięło Harry’ego z zaskoczenia, ale szybko odpowiedział. - Nawet jeśli go pragnę, jest przyjacielem Zayna i Nialla. Nie mogę po prostu zrobić z nim cokolwiek chcę i wyrzucić go, to byłoby niezręczne.

\- Tak, ale czy to jest to, czego naprawdę chcesz? Mieć zabawną noc lub dwie? - Gemma skrzyżowała swe ręce.

\- Nie wiem. Nie wiem czego chcę - westchnął Harry.

W rzeczywistości Harry wiedział. Widział Louisa poza oczywistą atrakcyjnością i dramatycznością. Harry widział jak pił swoją herbatę ze swoim małym rączkami, trzymającymi duży kubek i rzęsami trzepoczącymi nad jego policzkami. Lub sposób w jaki opiera się na blacie, przywierając do niego swoim tyłkiem, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co robi. Sposób w jaki mruży oczu, kiedy znajdzie coś śmiesznego. Jego śmiech, który można usłyszeć w całym mieszkaniu, gdy rozmawia na skypie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Te wszystkie rzeczy sprawiają, że Harry pragnie go bardziej każdego dnia.

Jeśli miałby jednonocną przygodę z Louisem, po tej nocy Harry nie byłby w stanie podziwiać tych wszystkich małych rzeczy, których o nim wie. Tym czego Harry naprawdę chce, jest posiadanie Louisa wokół, by robić mu herbatę, sprawiać by się śmiał, by był pierwszą osobą, która zobaczy jak jego rzęsy trzepoczą rano, kiedy się budzi.

Harry chciał, by Louis był kimś więcej niż jednonocną przygodą. I to go przerażało.

\- Cóż, twoja twarz mówi mi inaczej. Wiesz czego chcesz. I zawsze walczysz o to, czego pragniesz - powiedział Gemma, wyrywając Harry’ego z jego myśli.

Gemma wstała. - Dziękuję za obiad, Harry. Był cudowny.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Wychodzisz? Tak szybko?

\- Tak, mam randkę z Ashtonem - powiedziała, zakładając swój płaszcz, jakby to nie była wielka sprawa.

\- Ashton? Mówiłaś, że nie jesteście ze sobą - poskarżył się Harry, ukazując swą chroniący-brat stronę.

\- Cóż, nie jesteśmy… jeszcze – mrugnęła. - Wielkie dzięki, H - Dała mu pożegnalnego całusa, Harry wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi.

\- Wciąż muszę go zatwierdzić - ostrzegł Harry, nim drzwi windy się zamknęły. Ona na to tylko zachichotała.

~*~  
Harry wszedł do mieszkania chłopaków i usłyszał krzyczących ludzi. Zrelaksował się, kiedy zobaczył, że to Niall i Louis krzyczeli na mecz piłki nożnej, który oglądali.

\- Oh, na miłość boską - zawołał Louis.

\- Przerażający sędzia - Niall szaleńczo wykrzyczał.

\- To perfidnie był faul - zadrwił Louis.

Harry dał upust chichotowi, ponieważ chłopcy go nie zauważyli.

Niall zabrał swój wzrok z telewizji na milisekundę i spojrzał w górę. - O, cześć, Harry. Hej, mógłbyś podać nam trochę soku?

Harry chwycił dwie szklanki i otworzył lodówkę. - Pomarańczowy czy…

\- Cokolwiek. - Niall powiedział w pośpiechu.

Harry wciąż myślał o tym, co powiedziała mu Gemma dzień wcześniej.

Miała rację. Harry zawsze utrzymywał i dostawał to co chciał w uczciwy sposób. Dlaczego powstrzymuje się przed Louisem? Może to zrobić, prawda?

Zadecydował zacząć testować wody, żeby zobaczyć na czym stoi.

Kiedy wręczał Louisowi jego szklankę, celowo przejechał swoimi palcami po tych Louisa.

\- Dzięki - było całą odpowiedzią Louisa, wzrok nigdy nie opuścił ekranu.

Harry, nieszczęśliwy z rezultatu, usiadł obok Louisa, nawet jeśli było szersze miejsce obok Nialla.

Mecz kończył się za pięć minut i było 2:2. Nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego są tak podekscytowani. Harry nie miał problemów z wejściem w grę i dopingowaniu, ale był bardziej skupiony na zdobyciu uwagi Louisa. Wszystkim co mógł zrobić podczas gry, to muśnięcie kolanem Louisa.

Nim dodatkowy czas się skończył, ich drużyna strzeliła dwa gole, wygrywając mecz. Louis i Niall krzyczeli jeszcze głośniej, kiedy czas się skończył. Harry mógł się nigdy nie znudzić unikatową osobowością Louisa.

\- Obudźmy Zayna i chodźmy na obiad - zasugerował Niall otwierając drzwi Zayna.

~*~  
Nie chcieli jechać zbyt daleko, więc zatrzymali się w pobliskim Taco Bell.

\- Więc, jak wam idzie farma? - zapytał Zayn.

Louis przewrócił na niego, swoimi oczami. - To nie jest farma.

Zayn zachichotał. - Twój zielony dom lub cokolwiek.

\- Właściwie idzie całkiem dobrze. - Harry dumnie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się do Louisa. - Jest jedna, która najbardziej wykiełkowała.

\- Tak? - zapytał Louis czyszcząc swe usta chusteczką.

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. - Mają najlepszych rodziców w klasie.

Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że trochę się zawstydził. - Ale nie nazywaj ich dziećmi, chyba że nie chcesz ich zjeść kiedy wyrosną - odpowiedział, unosząc swą brew.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Zjeść je?

\- Cóż, nie możemy ich wyrzucić do kosza.

\- Do organicznego, może. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami, Louis klepnął go.

\- Wolałbym zjeść swoje dzieci niż je wyrzucić - zgodził się Niall, sprawiając że każdy się zaśmiał.

\- Co do diabła, Niall.

\- Zobaczmy jak będziesz się czuł, po wyrzuceniu swoich dzieciątek. - Niall wyzwał Harry’ego.

~*~  
Kiedy skończyli, wrócili z powrotem do mieszkania. Zdali sobie sprawę, że mają masę zaległości w zadaniach domowych, więc Harry, Louis i Zayn najechali na mały kuchenny stół ze swoimi książkami i segregatorami. Niall poszedł na kanapę, z laptopem na swoich nogach.

Trochę po północy, kiedy Niall spał na swoich rzeczach, obudzili go i każdy poszedł spać.

Harry nie mógł się zdecydować czy Louis był bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć czy nie był wcale zainteresowany Harry’m. Ale jest pewien, że zauważył róż pojawiający się na Louisa policzkach więcej niż raz.

~*~  
Louis usiadł tam gdzie zawsze, obok Daniela, na zajęciach z historii powszechnej.

\- Hej.

\- Cześć Louis.

\- Wreszcie piątek - westchnął Louis.

\- Wiem. Co dzisiaj robisz?

\- Hmm, nie wiem, naprawdę. Cokolwiek na co chłopcy mają ochotę.

\- Oh, cóż paru znajomych i ja wychodzimy dzisiaj wieczorem. Klubowanie, coś w tym stylu. Byłoby świetnie, gdybyś chciał dołączyć - zaoferował Daniel.

Louis uznał ofertę za atrakcyjną. - Ok, dzięki. Napiszę do ciebie później.

\- Ok - uśmiechnął się Daniel.

~*~  
Po południu spędził trochę czasu na rozmowie przez Skype z Liamem. Słyszał jak Niall i Zayn wchodzili do mieszkania o różnych godzinach, ale nie zwracał na nich zbytniej uwagi.

Do Dan: Więc jaki plan? :)

Od Dan: Idziemy do klubu. Widzimy się u cb za godzinę?

Do Dan: Napisz jak bd na dole, nie bd musiał wchodzić

Od Dan: Jasne :)

~*~  
Louis zmienił ubrania, wystylizował swoje włosy i nałożył piankę po goleniu, delikatnie jak nauczył go Liam.

Czuł się dziwnie z tym, że żaden z chłopców się tu nie kręcił, ale nie myślał o tym zbyt dużo.

Jego telefon zawibrował.

Od Dan: Jestem na zewnątrz

Do Dan: zaraz bd

~*~  
Kiedy był w windzie, jego telefon zawibrował ponownie.

\- Głupi telefon - wymamrotał, kiedy przeczytał znak słabej baterii.

~*~  
Gdy Daniel zauważył Louisa wychodzącego z windy odebrało mu mowę. Louis był ubrany tak prosto, ale wciąż wyglądał bardzo gorąco. Ze swoimi rękawami ciasno przylegającymi do jego bicepsów, swoimi ciasnymi jeansami, pasującymi w odpowiednich miejscach.

\- Hej, Louis - zmusił się do powiedzenia.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Hej, Dan. Dobrze wyglądasz – powiedział szczerze.

Daniel się zarumienił. - Dzięki, ty również.

Louis wciąż się uśmiechał.

\- Poznamy moich przyjaciół na miejscu. Więc, chodźmy - powiedział Daniel.

~*~  
Wzięli taksówkę i Daniel dał kierowcy instrukcję. Kiedy się tam dostali, bramkarz wpuścił ich tak szybko, jak ich zobaczył.

Dla Louisa było to normalne, że ludzie wpuszczają go gdziekolwiek idzie, więc po prostu wszedł. Ale, gdy pomyślał o tym, oni nie wiedzieli kim on jest. Nie zapytali go o dowód przy wejściu?

Nim Louis mógł zapytać o cokolwiek, znaleźli przestronną ludzie, wokół której siedzieli ludzie z drinkami w rękach. Muzyka była głośna i było ciemno w środku, światła z parkietu były jedyną rzeczą oświetlającą to miejsce.

\- Siema ludzie, to jest Louis - wykrzyknął Daniel do ludzi wokół stołu.

Daniel przybliżył się do Louisa, więc mógł usłyszeć - To jest Dylan - wskazał na słodkiego gościa z brązowymi włosami. Dylan pomachał do Louisa, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. - To Tyler - opalony koleś z czarnymi włosami, kiwał głową, uśmiechając się do Louisa. - A to Crystal i Holland - wskazał na czarnowłosą dziewczynę i bardzo atrakcyjną rudą dziewczynę. Holland wydawała mu się znajoma, ale nie wiedział skąd.

\- Cześć wszystkim - krzyknął Louis. Był pewien, że go nie usłyszeli, ale mogli wyczytać to z ruchu jego warg i pomachali mu.

\- Usiądź, przyniosę nam coś do picia - powiedział Daniel Louisowi.

Louis usiadł koło Dylana i rozmawiał z chłopakami. Właściwie, byli naprawdę mili.

Daniel przyszedł z dwoma kuflami piwa w swoich rękach. Dał jedno Louisowi, który wdzięcznie go zaakceptował.

~*~  
Harry poszedł do mieszkania chłopców, po naprawdę długim piątku, spędzonym na robienie zadań domowych i projektów grupowych. Przyjechał i zobaczył tylko Nialla i Zayn leniwie oglądających TV.

\- Gdzie jest Louis? - zapytał Harry, ściągając swoją kurtkę.

Niall spojrzał w górę. - Nie wiem. Myśleliśmy, że jest z tobą.

\- Nie ma. - Harry przesunął nogę Zayn, by usiąść obok niego.

\- Daj mi spróbować do niego zadzwonić - zaoferował Zayn. Wyciągnął swój telefon i wybrał numer, natychmiast przekierowała go na pocztę głosową. - Jest wyłączony czy coś.

\- Po prostu na niego zaczekajmy. Jest późno, nie może to zająć długo - powiedział Niall.

~*~  
Louis przełknął swój czwarty kieliszek tequilli tej nocy. A może piąty? Nie przejmował się tym, czuł podmuch wiatru. Muzyka była świetna, przyjaciele Daniela również. Tańczyli, śpiewali i dobrze się bawili.

Dylan robił bardzo złe wrażenie tańca Tylera; nawet wspiął się na stół, by to zrobić. Ludzie patrzyli na nich uśmiechając się i pokazują im kciuki w górę, każdy mógł zobaczyć, iż mają niezły ubaw. Louis czuł się bardzo szczęśliwy, z powodu że wreszcie jest w stanie to robić, bez myślenia o osądzających go ludziach i jego ojcu, karcącego go później.

~*~  
\- Dajcie mi napisać do Gemmy, by zobaczyć czy on z nią jest - powiedział Harry już wygrzebując swój telefon.

Byli naprawdę zmartwieni, była prawie 1 w nocy i jak Louisa nie było, tak nie ma.

\- Nie, - westchnął Harry - nie ma go z Gemmą.

Wszyscy wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

~*~  
Louis nie miał pojęcia co robiła reszta, ale on był całkowicie schlany. Tyler tańczył z Crystal, Holland z Dylanem i jakimś cudem Louis skończył tańcząc z Danielem. Ocieranie byłoby lepszym określeniem, naprawdę.

\- Cieszę się, że rzeczy niczego nie pozmieniały między nami - powiedział Daniel Louisowi, przybliżając się do jego ucha.

Jego oddech połaskotał Louisa i zachichotał. - Jakie rzeczy? - Daniel przyłożył swoje ucho bliżej ust Louisa. - Oh, oh, wiem jakie rzeczy. O księciu i mnie?

Daniel roześmiał się. - Tak, przepraszam. Powinienem po prostu cię zostawić i nic nie sprawdzać, nie chciałeś, aby ktoś się o tobie dowiedział.

\- To w porządku. Jeśli ktoś miał się o mnie dowiedzieć, cieszę się, że to byłeś ty. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. Spojrzał na Daniela, który patrzył prosto w oczy Louisa.

Daniel powoli zaczął się pochylać, a Louis samoczynnie uniósł swój podbródek, przytrzymując ciaśniej koszulkę Daniela.

~*~  
\- O to chodzi. Idę się za nim rozejrzeć - powiedział Zayn, wstając.

\- Gdzie będziemy szukać? - Harry również wstał.

\- Myślę, że kiedyś mi powiedział, gdzie jest pokój Daniela. Zapytam go czy go widział. - Zayn chwycił swój telefon.

\- Dlaczego do niego nie napiszemy? - zapytał Niall.

\- Ktoś ma numer do Daniela? - Zayn uniósł swe brwi. Kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział, rzekł - Niall, chodź ze mną. Harry, zostań. Pozostaniemy w kontakcie.

Harry skinął głową i z powrotem usiadł. Westchnął i próbował się do niego dodzwonić, siedemnasty raz tej nocy.  
~*~  
Chwilę nim usta Louisa i Daniela się zetknęły, Louis się cofnął. - Przepraszam. N-nie mogę.

Daniel dał mu wziąć krok w tył. - Jasne, rozumiem.

Niespodziewanie Dylan wskoczył pomiędzy ich. - Zmywajmy się stąd, jestem głodny!

Louis roześmiał się. Zgodzili się i wyszli stamtąd, dzwoniąc po taksówkę.

Wszyscy wcisnęli się do taksówki, ale wciąż śmiali się i śpiewali, Daniel i Louis zachowywali się jakby nic się nie stało.

Nim znaleźli restaurację, Dylan zasnął.

\- Co jeśli po prostu wrócimy na kampus? Dylan odleciał, a moje szpilki mnie zabijają - zasugerowała Crystal.

Powiedzieli kierowcy, by zmienił kierunek. Kiedy dostali się na kampus Daniel i Tyler pomogli naprawdę śpiącemu Dylanowi, wejść do ich pokoju. Dziewczyny poszły w swoją stronę i Louis poszedł do swojego budynku w samotności. Wciąż czuł się trochę pijany, ale mógł to przetrwać.

~*~  
Harry usłyszał jak drzwi od windy się otwierają i usiadł prosto. Przetarł swe oczy i zapytał - Znaleźliście go już?

\- Znaleźć kogo?

Kiedy Harry usłyszał głos Louisa jego głowa wystrzeliła w górę. - Gdzie ty do licha się podziewałeś? Jest po trzeciej rano!

\- Ja? Byłem w klubie. - Louis przyjął głupkowaty uśmiech.

\- Byłeś w klubie? Z kim?

\- Daniel - zatrzymał się, by przypomnieć sobie resztę imion. - Dylan, Crystal i Daniel - powtórzył, lekko niewyraźnie wymawiając słowa.

Słysząc imię Daniela, Harry poczuł jak jego krew się gotuje. - Jesteś pijany - cierpko stwierdził.

Louis zachichotał. - Może. Nie, niezbyt pijany. Nie sądzę.

\- I gdzie do diabła jest twój telefon?

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Tutaj - wyjął go z kieszeni.

Harry wziął krok w jego kierunku i wyrwał telefon Louisowi.

\- Hej! Zarysowałeś mnie swoim pierścionkiem - poskarżył się Harry'emu.

Harry zignorował go. - Jest martwy.

\- Umarł? - zapytał Louis, stając na swoich palcach, by zobaczyć czarny ekran.

\- Bateria padła. - Harry irytująco oświadczył.

\- Oh, tak. Czasami, kiedy go nie naładuje, tak się zdarza - powiedział Louis, dotykając ekranu.

Harry chrząknął we frustracji. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Poszedłeś do klubu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, nikomu nie dając znać. Mogłeś przynajmniej zostawić notkę! Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy, nie, przepraszam, nie robiliśmy tego! Ponieważ nie mieliśmy pierdolonego pojęcia gdzie jesteś! Byłem chory przez martwienie się o ciebie.

Louis nietrzeźwość opadła, słysząc Harry’ego, chaotycznie mówiącego co robił. Dlaczego musi pytać o zgodę? Dlaczego Harry jest taki zdenerwowany przez to?

\- Mogę robić to, co mi się podoba. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego cię to obchodzi. Dlaczego jesteś tak bardzo dokuczliwy w tej sprawie? - Teraz zapytał Louis.

\- Ponieważ cholernie się o ciebie martwiłem - warknął Harry.

Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czy Harry martwił się o niego w więcej-niż-przyjaciel sposób? Wszystkie bezmyślne dotknięcia i zderzenia ramiom, tak właściwie miały jakiś cel, a nie były produktami jego wyobraźni?

Myśli Louisa zostały przerwane przez parę warg zderzających się z jego ustami. Louis był zaskoczony, ale uczucie warg Harry’ego na swoich było tak naturalne, zamknął oczy i nie wahał się kontynuować pocałunek.

Ich usta tańczyły razem przez kilka sekund, nim Harry ich nie oderwał.

Louis aż do tego momentu nie wiedział, że potrzebuje warg Harry’ego tak bardzo. Chwycił koszulkę Harry’ego i przyciągnął go bliżej.

Na początku Harry nie wiedział czy robi dobrze, ponieważ Louis był trochę pijany, ale kiedy Louis zetknął ich usta po raz drugi, był pewien, że obydwoje tego chcieli.

Harry chwycił Louisa za talię, a Louis ułożył swe ręce wokół szyi Harry’ego. Louis westchnął w środku pocałunku i Harry wykorzystał szansę, by wślizgnąć swój język do ust Louisa.

Pocałunek był niechlujny. Zęby trzaskały, a języki walczyły o dominację. Louis pociągnął kilka włosów na karku Harry’ego, sprawiając, że tamten zaczął jęczeć. Ścisnął Louisa pośladek w odwecie.

Nagle się od siebie oderwali zaczęli poprawiać ubrania i włosy, kiedy usłyszeli że winda się otwiera i ludzie rozmawiają.

\- Louis! Jesteś tu! - Niall przytulił Louisa.

\- Gdzie ty byłeś, koleś? - naskarżył się Zayn.

\- Piłeś? - zapytał Niall, kiedy powąchał Louisa.

\- Ja, uhh, byłem z kilkoma przyjaciółmi.

Nim mogli zapytać o cokolwiek więcej, Harry powiedział. - Cóż, Louis jest tu, ma się dobrze, my też mamy się dobrze. Idę do łóżka - szybko pokonał drogę do swojego mieszkania.

\- Co się z nim stało? - zapytał Zayn.

\- Nie wiem. Wezmę prysznic. Powinniście iść spać. - powiedział Louis kierując się do łazienki, zostawiając swoich przyjaciół jeszcze bardziej zmieszanych niż wcześniej.


	14. Rozdział 14

\- O mój Boże, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Więc jesteście teraz razem? - Liam uśmiechał się szeroko i był bardzo rozbawiony życiem miłosnym swojego kuzyna.

\- Mam na myśli, pocałował mnie, ale nie mam pojęcia co on przez to rozumie. Jak, co jeśli to był tylko chwilowy impuls? Po wszystkim był tym, który uciekł, kiedy Niall i Zayn przyszli.

\- Co masz na myśli ‘co on przez to rozumie’? Dla mnie to wcale nie brzmi jak impuls. To on był tym, który cię pocałował, prawda?

\- Tak, ale potem się cofnął i…

\- I kiedy ty go pocałowałeś, nie zrobił nic, by cię powstrzymać. A po detalach, które mi opisałeś; wielkie dzięki za ten mentalny obraz, w każdym razie, nie będę w stanie pozbyć się tego z głowy przez jakiś czas - powiedział Liam, marszcząc brwi, a Louis zachichotał. - Cóż, dla mnie wygląda to tak, że on nie chciał, byś przestawał.

Louis westchnął i nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Czy wasza dwójka rozmawiała o tym?- zapytał Liam.

\- Umm, nie bardzo - Louis podrapał się po głowie. - Przez większość czasu nie opuszczałem swojego pokoju przez cały weekend, więc go nie widziałem.

\- Mówisz, że nie opuszczałeś swojego mieszkania?

\- Nie, mam na myśli mój pokój. - Louis żenująco przyznał.

\- Co?

\- Wczoraj wstałem z najgorszym kacem kiedykolwiek, a dzisiaj robiłem pracę domową. Oczywiście wychodziłem z niego, do łazienki lub coś zjeść. - Louis przewrócił swoimi oczami.

\- Louisie Williamie York, idziesz tam porozmawiać z nim i dowiedzieć się tego - rozkazał Liam.

\- Tak, zrobię to. Jutro na zajęciach, może. Prawdopodobnie nie.

\- Louis - zbeształ go.

\- Boję się - wyszeptał, a potem zachichotał, nie chcąc pokazywać jak bardzo czuł się spięty.

Łagodny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Liam. - Louis, tylko dlatego że nie wiesz co się stanie, nie masz zamiaru pozwolić temu przejść koło nosa, prawda? To nie Louis, którego znam.

\- Ok. - Louis się poddał. - Porozmawiam z nim.

Nagle twarz Liam rozjaśniła się. - Lecimy do Australii!

\- Co? Kiedy? Jacy my? - zapytał Louis, kompletnie zapominając o Harrym.  
Liam zachichotał. - Ja, moi rodzice, twoi rodzice, nie jestem pewien czy Helen jedzie, ale Georgie zdecydowanie nie. - Liam liczył na swoich palcach, kiedy mówił.

\- Znaczy, że ja nie jadę? - Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego lecicie, w każdym razie?

\- Tam jest ta ceremonia. Nowy premier czy coś. To jest za tygodnie, porozmawiaj ze swoim tata i zobacz czy możesz przyjechać. Powinniśmy poświęcić trochę czasu serfowaniu, kolego. - Louis mógł już poczuć piasek i smak słonej wody morskiej. Bycie członkami rodziny królewskiej i posiadanie przywilejów, podróżowanie i zwiedzanie miejsc jest zdecydowanie najfajniejszą rzeczą z tych wszystkich.

Louis prychnął. - Bądź pewien jak diabli, że z nim pogadam. Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie, Leeyum.

~*~  
\- Tato… Tato, posłuchaj mnie… - Louis westchnął, jedną ręką przytrzymując swój telefon do swojego ucha, a drugą próbując otworzyć paczkę z popcornem. - … myślę, że powinienem lecieć, ludzie dojdą do błędnych wniosków, jeśli nie pojawię się na przyjęciu… - Louis zacisnął mocno swe powieki, kiedy jego tata odpowiadał - Tato… Nie, to nie tylko serfowanie. Pójdę na ceremonię również. - Popcorn zaczął podskakiwać w środku mikrofalówki -...Ok... Tak, łapię… Ok, ale obiecaj, że dasz mi jechać w przerwie zimowej?... Ok.Też cię kocham… Pa.

Zaraz, gdy się rozłączył, usłyszał krzyk Nialla. - Mogę poczuć popcorn!

Louis roześmiał się.

\- Oh, to ty, Lou. Czyżbyś opuścił swoją jaskinię? - powiedział Niall, kiedy dotarł do kuchni.

\- Tak, skończyłem moją pracę domową. - Louis wsypał popcorn do miski. - Oglądam film. Chcesz dołączyć?

Spędzili resztę nocy, oglądając filmy, ale myśli Louisa były bardziej skupione na myśli o tym, jak ma porozmawiać z Harrym.

~*~  
Daniel zauważył bardzo markotnego Louisa, siadającego obok niego. Po prostu rzucił swoje rzeczy na podłogę i usiadł, nawet się nie witając.

Będąc szczerym Daniel się martwił. Zazwyczaj wymieniali jedną lub dwie wiadomości w ciągu dnia, kiedy się nie widzieli, a teraz nie rozmawiali cały weekend. Czy Louis jest zły przez ten ruch, który wykonał? Dla niego, to nie wyglądało jakby Louis miał coś przeciwko. Ale myśląc o tym, dlaczego Louis chciałby robić cokolwiek z nim? Czy zrujnował ich przyjaźń? Nie usiadłby koło niego, gdyby był aż tak wściekły, prawda?

Louis przerwał jego myśli. - Masz może przypadkiem notatki z ostatniego wykładu? Myślę, że je zgubiłem.

Daniel starał się zachować normalnie. - Ciebie też witam, Louis - zażartował.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Przepraszam. Cześć, Dan. To tylko, jestem nieco skołowany przez parę rodzinnych spraw.

\- Oh, przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się wyprostuje - szczerze odpowiedział.

\- To nie jest wielka sprawa. - Louis zachichotał. - To bardziej jak, zostałem wyrzucony. Moja cała rodzina leci do Australii, a ja nie.

\- To fatalnie. - Daniel prawie żachnął. Ze wszystkich zdjęć Louisa, te z Australii w ciasnym kombinezonie są jego ulubionymi.

\- Ale mój tata obiecał mi, że puści mnie tam w przerwie zimowej - rozpromienił się Louis.

Daniel roześmiał się. - Tu cię mam. Nie trzeba być takim smutnym.

Louis czuł się trochę winny, że zamachnął się na Daniela. Nie chciał by tamten, myślał że rzeczy staną się niezręczne po piątkowej nocy. Gemma wspomniała swą teorię wcześniej na temat tego, że Louis podoba się Danielowi. Teraz, po ich prawie pocałunku, był o tym przekonany. Ale Louis nie należy do osób, które trzymają urazę, a Daniel rozumiał, że Louis nie był zainteresowany. Więc dlaczego się o to martwił? Dan był świetnym przyjacielem.

Prawda była taka, że Louis nie był wściekły z powodu wycieczki do Australii. Harry nie ukazał się w ich mieszkaniu dzisiejszego poranka, by mogli się udać na Zrównoważony Rozwój razem, jak zazwyczaj, co sprawiło że Louis odrobinę spóźnił się na zajęcia. Louis planował, by wykorzystać ten czas w samotności, aby oczyścić swe myśli pomiędzy ich dwójką, teraz musiał tylko czekać. I ku jego niespodziance, Harry nie pokazał się na zajęciach co zdezorientowało Louisa jeszcze bardziej.

~*~  
We wtorek Harry ponownie nie poszedł na zajęcia. Przez cały tydzień, Harry rzadko spędzał czas w ich mieszkaniu, a kiedy byli w tym samym pokoju, Harry nigdy nie utrzymywał kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem i mówił do niego tylko wtedy, kiedy to było absolutnie konieczne. To naprawdę zaczynało wchodzić Louisowi za skórę, ale nigdy tego po sobie nie pokazał. W ten sposób w jaki zachowywał się Harry, chłopcy wiedzieli, iż działo się z nim coś dziwnego, ale nigdy się nie zorientowali, że ma to związek z Louisem.

~*~  
W piątek, Louis postanowił nie czekać na Harry’ego. Omijał zajęcia z zrównoważonego rozwoju przez cały tydzień, ‘Nie mój problem’ myśli Louis. Skierował się do grządki, gdzie rosły nasiona warzyw. Dr Miller sprawdzał je, jak robił co każdy piątek.

Jeśli Louis powiedziałby, że nie ma cienia nadziei na to, że zobaczy Harry’ego przy poletku, z pewnością by kłamał. Kiedy się tam dostał, Dr Miller zaczął sprawdzać pierwszą z nich, a przy ich grządce nie było nikogo.

Louis usiadł obok ich poletka ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, wyciągając swój zeszyt z geografii, by pouczyć się do swojego testu. Jego grządka zawsze była sprawdzana jako ostatnia, dzięki temu, że Harry przyjechał spóźniony pierwszego dnia, kiedy wybierali swoje pola.

Dr Miller przyszedł i sprawdził wszystko. Zapytał Louisa o Harry’ego, Louis odpowiedział, że nie ma pojęcia co z nim. Po tym, gdy skończył, Louis czekał aż wąż będzie wolny, by podlać grządkę. Każdy już poszedł, nim on był w stanie go użyć.

Prawie skończył, kiedy usłyszał, iż ktoś się przybliża. Spojrzał w górę i zauważył Harry’ego, zbliżającego się do niego. Szybko spuścił wzrok, nim Harry się zorientował, że Louis na niego patrzył. Ciężko mu to przyznać, ale widok Harry’ego spowodował trzepotanie w jego żołądku. Wspomnienie pocałunku wpłynęło do myśli Louisa.

\- Siemanko. - Louis usłyszał co powiedział Harry.

\- W końcu zadecydowałeś się pokazać? - powiedział Louis, trochę ostrzej niż zamierzał.

Harry wypuścił z siebie nerwowy śmiech. - Byłem zajęty - spojrzał na Louisa, próbując powstrzymać swój uśmiech, ukazujący dołeczki sprawiający, że Louis zapomina o wszystkim innym, ale Harry uśmiecha się do niego z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, błyskiem w oku i beanie na swojej głowie.

Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że oddał uśmiech. - Tak, jestem pewien, że poprzez opuszczanie zajęć twój terminarz był bardzo napięty.

Harry roześmiał się ponownie. Popatrzył na grządkę z rękami w kieszeniach. - Krokus najmniej zakiełkował.

Louis spojrzał na małą zieloną łodyżkę z której wyrośnie kwiatek pewnego dnia. Tylko skinął głową. - Możesz to dla mnie potrzymać? - Podał Harry’emu wąż.

Poszedł, by zakręcić kurek. Kiedy to zrobił, zauważył że Harry zwija wąż i zbliża się do jego początku. Louis zebrał w sobie trochę odwagi.

\- Więc, czym byłeś tak zajęty? - zapytał, gdy Harry był w zasięgu jego słuchu.

\- Myślałem - odpowiedział Harry, odkładając ogrodowego węża na miejsce.

Kiedy skończył, wrócili nad grządkę, gdzie zostawili swoje rzeczy.

\- Myślałeś o czym? - zatrzymali się, gdy dotarli przed poletko.

Harry westchnął i odwrócił swą twarz do Louisa. - O nas.

Louisa odwaga nagle wyparowała. - Tak? - zmusił się, by wyszeptać.

Harry zaczął mówić naprawdę szybko, tak szybko, jak jego wolne tempo było w stanie - Spójrz, nawet nie wiem czy to pamiętasz, ale, przepraszam, pocałowałem cię. Byłeś taki pijany i czuję jakbym to wykorzystał. Po prostu, tak bardzo martwiłem się o ciebie. I kiedy się ukazałeś i zapytałeś mnie, dlaczego tak się martwię i sprawiłeś, iż przyznałem się do czegoś, czego się bałem. I nie widziałem cię przez cały weekend oraz opuściłem zajęcia w poniedziałek, ponieważ nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, a potem opuściłem resztę, bo nie wiedziałem jak usprawiedliwić moje zachowanie. Nie wiem czy mnie teraz nie znienawidzisz, ale ja tylko…

\- Nie byłem tak pijany - przerwał Louis.

\- Co? - Harry zmarszczył brwi w zdezorientowaniu.

\- Chodzi o to, nie zrobiłem niczego, czego nie chciałem zrobić.

\- Nie. - Harry nerwowo stwierdził, gryząc swą dolną wargę.

Louis podszedł krok bliżej. - Znaczy, nie mówię, że nie byłeś idiotą unikając mnie, - nerwowość Harry’ego dodała mu odwagi - ale mogę stwierdzić, że to wszystko wynagrodziło.

\- Możesz? - Louis mógł poczuć oddech Harry’ego, gdy mówił.

Louis uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na różowe usta Harry’ego. Wiedział, że jego życie nie było bajkowe. Był świadomy tego, że jego pobyt tutaj jest tymczasowy, że nawet jego najbliżsi przyjaciele nie widzą, kim naprawdę jest, iż są ludzie i obowiązki, które czekają na niego po powrocie do domu, myślał o tym wszystkim w tamtym momencie. Ale wciąż, to był jego wybór, by zrobić to w tej dokładnie sekundzie. Czuł że to najlepsza rzecz dla niego.

Połączył swe wargi z tymi Harrym i nim Harry się zorientował, otoczył swymi rękami szyję Louisa i oddał pocałunek. Delikatnie na początku, a potem powoli zwiększając intensywność. Ten pocałunek było o wiele lepszy niż ich pierwszy. Teraz naprawdę się smakowali, czuli nawzajem. Prawdopodobnie nie wiedzieli co działo się później, ale obydwoje czuli, że są tam gdzie powinni być. Jak, każdy ruch w ich życiu, prowadził do tego momentu.

Przerwali pocałunek, ale Louis pozostał w ramionach Harry’ego. Harry nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, co sprawiało, że Louis również to robił.

\- Czy to znaczy coś dla ciebie? - zapytał Harry.

Louis spojrzał w górę, udając, że myśli ciężko. - To dopiero początek - odpowiedział.

Harry zachichotał i dał mu buziaka w usta.

Zabrał ich rzeczy i wręczył Louisowi jego plecak.

\- Co teraz? - zapytał Harry, kiedy zaczęli iść.

\- Mam zajęcia z twoją siostrą - powiedział Louis.

\- Oh, tak? Daj mi się odprowadzić.

Louis uśmiechnął się, naprawdę tęsknił za Harrym. A to był tylko tydzień.

~*~  
Kiedy dotarli do sali, Gemma zauważyła ich i zwężyła na nich swe oczy z bezczelnym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

Harry powiedział jej ‘cześć’ i pocałował ją w policzek. Nim odszedł, obiecał Louisowi, że zobaczą się później w ich mieszkaniu.

Kiedy Louis i Gemma byli na swoich siedzeniach, Gemma zagroziła Louisowi, nakładając duży, duży uśmiech. - Wszystko mi o tym opowiesz.

Louis zachichotał. - Oh, Boże, okaż mi swą łaskę - dramatycznie powiedział.


	15. Rozdział 15

Louis patrzył jak woda w jego kubku powoli zmienia kolor na brązowy.

\- Herbata o tej godzinie? - Nagle podskoczył; nie usłyszał, że Harry przyjechał.

\- Zamknij się - zachichotał Louis, biorąc łyk swojej herbaty. Była taka jak lubił. Naprawdę gorąca, ale nie patrząca w język.

\- Cóż… myślałem… - Harry oczyścił swe gardło z rękami w kieszeniach. - Zastanawiałem się czy, um, chciałbyś… może pójść na kolację? Ze mną?

Louis wyjrzał zza swojej filiżanki i uśmiechnął się. - Kolacja?

\- Tak, znam to miejsce. Jest małe, ale naprawdę dobre. - Harry odpowiedział z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem.

\- Brzmi dobrze - odpowiedział Louis, nie chcąc wyglądać na chętnego, kiedy w rzeczywistości modlił się, by trzęsienie jego kolan się nie objawiło.

Oczy Harry’ego zaświeciły się w ekscytacji. - Świetnie!Więc, ja, umm.. - wyjął swoje ręce z kieszeni i złapał je za plecami. - Przyjdę i cię odbiorę za godzinę?

Louis przełknął ciecz, którą miał w swojej buzi. - Ok - wyszczerzył się.

\- Ok - powtórzył Harry, cofając się. - Więc do zobaczenia za niedługo - uśmiechnął się.

Louis zachichotał w odpowiedzi.

Kiedy Harry wyszedł, Louis ruszył do łazienki i wziął szybki prysznic. Harry powiedział, że to małe miejsce i Louis zgadywał, iż jest ono na kampusie, więc zadecydował ubrać się zwyczajnie, może wkładając trochę więcej wysiłku niż zwykle, w ułożenie swoich włosów.

Właśnie, gdy zakładał swoje białe conversy, Harry był ponownie na ich piętrze.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w to jak dobrze Harry wygląda tylko w zwykłej koszulce i swoich znoszonych butach. Nie skarżył się na jego codzienne flanele lub workowate bluzki, ale ta koszula nie mogła na niego pasować lepiej.

\- Jesteś gotowy, by iść? - zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się.

Louis skinął głową i oddał uśmiech.

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę ładnie, swoją drogą - powiedział Louis, kiedy byli w windzie.

Policzki Harry’ego zmieniły kolor na różowy - Dzięki.

Kiedy wysiedli z windy, Louis szedł obok Harry’ego, podążając za nim.

\- Właściwie to nie jest zbyt daleko. Ale jest trochę schowane, więc niewielu ludzi o tym wie. To pizzeria - wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Brzmi dobrze dla mnie. - Louis nie chciał być niezręczny, ale nie wiedział co ma robić. Nigdy nie był na prawdziwej randce, szczególnie z kolesiem. To jest randka, prawda? Zastanawiał się Louis. Przypuszczał, że tak, ale nie chciał zapytać Harry’ego na głos.

Jego telefon zawibrował i widział, że Harry wyciąga również swój.

Od Zayn: Przychodzisz na kolację?

Do Zayn: Nie, jem dzisiaj na mieście.

Usłyszał chichot Harry’ego. - Niall właśnie kazał mi obiecać, że ugotuję jutro jego ulubione danie, skoro nie gotuję dzisiaj i zostawiam go na łasce Zayna.

Louis dał upust małemu śmiechowi - Gdybym był Niallem, sprawiałbym, żebyś częściej wychodził.

Bezczelny uśmiech ukazał się na twarzy Harry’ego - Może tak zrobię.

Louis zarumienił się na myśl o wychodzeniu na kolację i robieniu reszty tego typu rzeczy z Harrym o wiele częściej.

Znaleźli małą otwartą przestrzeń z stolikami na zewnątrz i kilkoma sklepami wokół. Paru studentów siedziało tam i rozmawiało.

Weszli do małej restauracji. Wszystko było bardzo stereotypowo włoskie. Każdy stół był przykryty czerwono-białym obrusem i na każdym z nich znajdował się słoik z oliwą z oliwek oraz z koszyczkiem chleba na środku.

Louis usiadł na przeciwko Harry’ego i zamówił lemoniadę, gdy podeszła do nich kelnerka.

\- Więc co Dr Miller powiedział o naszej grządce? - Louis wyjrzał zza swego Menu, kiedy usłyszał, że Harry mówi.

\- Niewiele. - Louis uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie. - Widocznie coś zrobiliśmy źle. Nie mierzyliśmy zużycia wody, a to trochę wbrew zasadom.

\- I jak powinniśmy policzyć tą wodę? - Harry pochylił się na swoim krześle.

\- Nie wiem.

Kelnerka przybyła z napojami.

\- Jesteście gotowi, by coś zamówić? - Zapytała bardzo uprzejmie, wyciągając swój notes. Miała długie, brązowe włosy związane w kucyka i duże, karmelowe oczy. Była naprawdę ładna, Louis zgadywał iż Liam uznałby ją za naprawdę atrakcyjną.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa - Widzisz coś, co byś chciał?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie miał czasu, by przejrzeć Menu. Uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego - Zaskocz mnie.

Harry prychnął - Cóż, weźmiemy Loop - powiedział kelnerce. Louis nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jakie włoskie jedzenie mogło nazywać się Loop.

Zapisała to na swojej kartce - Bardzo dobrze. Zaraz wracam - uśmiechnęła się i odeszła.

\- Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że będę uprawiał grządki na uniwersytecie. - Harry wziął kawałek chleba.

Louis skopiował go - Ja także. Jedynie je niszczyłem - odgryzł kawałek swej kromki.

Harry zachichotał - Niszczyłeś je?

Louis uśmiechnął się - Mój kuzyn i ja chwyciliśmy kije i udawaliśmy walkę na miecze. Krzewy i paprocie były zagrożeniami i zawsze kończyły z o wiele mniejszą ilością liści.

\- Walki na miecze, co? Co za para złośliwych małych chłopców - potrząsnął swą głową w dezaprobacie.

\- A ty w co się bawiłeś? Piłeś herbatę ze swoimi misiami? - odparował Louis.

\- Właściwie, byłem kapitanem sąsiedzkiej drużyny piłki nożnej. - Harry dumnie skrzyżował swe ramiona. - Graliśmy w każdy sobotni poranek.

Louis upił łyk swojej lemoniady - Niezbyt triumfującej drużyny, jak sądzę - prychnął.

Harry dramatycznie dyszał - Co ty gadasz? Mógłbym cię totalnie zmiażdżyć na meczu.

Louis przewrócił oczami - Chciałbyś.

\- W takim razie zagramy. Ty i Zayn kontra Niall i ja.

Louis cmoknął - Dlaczego bierzesz Nialla?

\- Jeśli jesteś taki pewny siebie, powinieneś sobie poradzić z Zaynem - uśmiechnął się Harry.

Louis zwęził swe oczy - Zgoda - potrząsnął ręką Harry’ego.

Jedzenie nadeszło i Louis zauważył, że Loop było nazwą pizzy. Był to rodzaj pizzy z cienkim kruchym ciastem. Miała różne rodzaje mięsa na sobie i parę kawałków ananasa. Była naprawdę dobra.

Louis szybko przestał być nerwowy. Rozmawiali o normalnych rzeczach, tylko ten czas był specjalny, ponieważ czasami jeden z nich mówił coś, by sprawić, iż ten drugi się zarumieni lub ich stopy od czasu do czasu spotykały się pod stołem. Harry wtedy się uśmiechał i pokazywał swoje dołeczki, sprawiając, że Louisowi zapierało dech w piersiach.

Kiedy skończyli, udali się do sklepu obok pizerri i kupili dla siebie lody w rożku. Jedli je wracając do mieszkania i kiedy ręka Louisa dotknęła tej Harry’ego, Harry delikatnie chwycił ją i złączył ich palce, przez resztę drogi trzymali się za ręce.

Louis zatrzymał drzwi windy przed zamknięciem - Nie zostajesz na chwilę? - zapytał Harry’ego, kiedy zauważył, że ten prawie nacisnął guzik z numerem swojego piętra.

Harry uśmiechnął się - Pierwsza randka, a ty już zapraszasz mnie do siebie? Zuchwały - odpowiedział, wychodząc z windy.

\- Głupek - roześmiał się Louis. Zachichotali, nie słysząc, że telewizor został wyłączony.

Udali się do kuchni.

\- Skoro randka już się kończy, mogę dostać buziaka? - zapytał Harry, umieszczając swe ręce na talii Louisa, przybliżając ich do siebie.

\- Myślę, że jest jakiś rodzaj zasady, którą mówi, iż nie ma całowania na pierwszej randce - zażartował Louis, otaczając swymi rękami szyję Harry’ego.

\- Uh-huh? Cóż nie trzymajmy się tej jednej - wyszeptał Harry, pochylając się.

Louis zmniejszył dystans i pocałował wolno Harry’ego. Smakował jak lody waniliowe. Polizał dolną wargę Harry’ego.

\- Aha! - Usłyszeli krzyk Nialla.

W tym samym czasie Zayn wymamrotał - Cholera.

Oderwali się od siebie i zobaczyli ich w holu, Nialla z głupawym uśmieszkiem na twarzy i Zayna uśmiechającego się ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

\- Uum - zawahał się Harry.

\- Wisisz mi dwie dychy. - Niall odwrócił się do Zayna.

\- Kurwa, Louis, myślałem że masz trochę szacunku dla siebie - odpowiedział Zayn, żartując.

\- Co? - Louis i Harry zapytali w tym samym czasie.

\- Widzisz, my i Zayn zgadliśmy, że byliście na randce. - Niall zaczął wyjaśniać. - Więc powiedziałem, iż wasza dwójka pocałuje się na pierwszej randce, a Zayn powiedział, że Louis nie da się tobie pocałować. Więc założyliśmy się i teraz wygrałem najłatwiejsze dwie dychy w moim życiu.

Louis cały był zarumieniony, ale Harry się szczerzył, ponieważ znalazł coś zabawnego w całej tej sytuacji.

\- Jak w ogóle założyliście, że byliśmy na randce? - zapytał Louis.

Został zignorowany, ponieważ Harry dodał - Cóż, jeśli to pomoże, Zayn, to nie był nasz pierwszy pocałunek.

Louis zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Brwi Nialla i Zayna uniosły się w podekscytowaniu.

\- Teraz mogę powiedzieć, że zakład jest nieważny - powiedział Zayn.

\- Nie ma mowy, Malik - prychnął Niall.

\- Bro, kiedy oni już się wcześniej całowali, pocałunek na pierwszej randce nie jest wielką sprawą!

Zaczęli się kłócić i Harry przybliżył się do ucha Louisa - Myślę, że powinienem już iść.

Louis uniósł swe brwi - I zostawiasz mnie z tą dwójką?

\- Jestem zmęczony, - jęknął Harry - i nie chcę mieć z nimi do czynienia.

Louis roześmiał się.

\- Hej, gołąbeczki, chodźcie. Gramy w Fifę - powiedział Zayn, siadając i chwytając kontroler.

\- To mi przypomniało. Mamy prawdziwy mecz piłki nożnej niedługo. Ty Zayn z Louisem, kontra Niall i ja. - Harry usiadł obok Louisa. Pozostawiając Nialla i Zayna na pozostałej kanapie.

\- Jak nic przegracie - odpowiedział Niall już skoncentrowany na telewizorze, ustawiając grę.

\- Taa, na pewno - zachichotał Zayn.

\- Przegrani stawiają obiad? - zapytał Niall.

\- Jasne, jeśli chcesz stracić dwie dychy, które przed chwilą wygrałeś - odpowiedział Zayn.

Grali do późna. Kiedy każdy czuł się śpiący, wszyscy udali się do swoich dormitoriów.

\- Wasza dwójka wygląda słodko razem - powiedział Niall, kiedy światło w ich pokoju zgasło. - Znaczy ty i Harry.

\- Zawsze wyglądam słodko, Niall - odpowiedział Louis, kiedy jego oczy już się zamykały, ale szczerzył się jak głupi.

Niall przez zmęczenie się roześmiał - Cóż, chodziło od cholernego czasu.

Louis zachichotał w odpowiedzi i szczęśliwie zasnął.

~*~  
Louis cierpliwie czekał, aż Liam odpowie na połączenie na Skype.

Kilka sekund minęło i kiedy połączenie zostało zaakceptowane, Louis zobaczył mop rudych włosów oraz parę niebieskich oczów.

\- Ed! - wykrzyczał wesoło Louis.

\- Witaj, Lou! - Ed oddalił się od ekranu i teraz Louis mógł zobaczyć całą jego twarz.

\- Jak się trzymasz, kolego?

\- Dobrze, mam się dobrze - Ed uśmiechnął się. - Liam jest w ubikacji, ale kiedy zobaczyłem, że to ty, odebrałem. Oh, patrz. Oto i on. - Louis usłyszał Liama w tle. - To Lou - wyjaśnił Ed.

Louis zauważył Liama schylającego się, by zobaczyć ekran laptopa. Liam uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył swojego kuzyna.

\- Louis!

\- Cześć Liam! Jak się masz?!

Liam jęknął - Mam za dużo do zrobienia. Wycieczka do Australii jest w ten czwartek, więc muszę zrobić masę rzeczy z wyprzedzeniem.

Louis zachichotał - Cóż, nie zazdroszczę.

\- A jak u ciebie? - Zapytał Ed.

Louis ukazał szczery uśmiech - Dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze.

Liam od razu zrozumiał zmianę nastroju. - Rozmawiałeś z Harrym prawda? - Louis nie musiał nic mówić, po błysku w jego oku, Liam mógł zgadnąć, że tak - Braterski żółwik. - Liam uniósł swą pięść i przyłożył bliżej kamerki. - Dalej, koleś, zrób to.

Louis przewrócił oczami i przyłożył swą pięść na przeciwko tej Liama na ekranie.

\- Nie łapię tego. - Ed patrzył pomiędzy ekranem a Liamem - Dlaczego przybijacie sobie żółwika? O czym rozmawiałeś z Harrym?

Liam (w całym zakresie świata) zachichotał - Zapytaj kochasia - powiedział Edowi.

\- Kochasia? Czekaj, jesteś z Harrym czy co?

Liam zachichotał jeszcze bardziej.

Louis ponownie przewrócił swoimi oczami i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że miał uśmiech na twarzy - Cóż, nie wiem czy tak naprawdę jesteśmy razem. Ale poszliśmy na randkę i pocałowaliśmy się. - Louis się zarumienił.

\- Cholera jasna! To świetnie! - Ed uśmiechnął się. - Nie uważam tego za zaskakujące, mówiąc szczerze, zawsze wydawałeś się być troszkę... - zatrzymał się, by pomyśleć - kwiecisty, tak, to dobre słowo.

Louis zachichotał.

\- Opowiesz nam o tym - powiedział Liam.

\- Boże, jesteście taką parą małych dziewczyn! - poskarżył się Louis. Ale nie mógł bardziej kochać tej dwójki.

\- Tak, cokolwiek. Teraz podaj nam szczegóły - zażądał Ed.

~*~  
Poniedziałkowy poranek był jednym z tych normalnych. Louis wyszedł spod prysznica, znajdując Nialla oglądającego poranne wiadomości, zjadł swoje śniadanie i czekał na Harry’ego, aby mogli iść na swoje zajęcia razem.

Na zrównoważonym rozwoju Dr Miller przeszedł przez raport, który został napisany przez paru polityków, gdzie ci stwierdzili czym jest zrównoważony rozwój. Louis, jak na dobrego ucznia przystało, pisał notatki za całą klasę; nigdy nie zauważył, żeby Harry pisał tak jak on, ale rysował bazgroły i kradł spojrzenia Louisowi, który wyglądał ekstremalnie słodko, kiedy ciężko myślał.

Po zakończonej lekcji, Harry nie mógł iść z Louisem na następne zajęcia. Dał Louisowi małego buziaka w policzek i poszedł w swoją stronę.

~*~  
\- Zayn - zawołał Louis, siadając na kanapie obok niego. - Miałeś kiedyś chłopaka?

Zayn pokręcił głową, jadł akurat chipsy, więc Louis poczekał, aż ten przełknie to co żuje w buzi. - Byłem na randkach, ale nie mogę zaliczyć żadnego z nich jako chłopaka - podkreślił ostatnie słowo.

Louis skinął głową - Ale randkowałeś - jego myśli trochę odbiegły i uwaga z powrotem skupiła się na telewizji. - Więc, - powiedział Louis chwilę później - jak wiele dni po pierwszej randce, myślisz, że będzie w porządku, by zapytać kogoś o drugą randkę? Myślisz, iż tydzień, brzmi dobrze?

\- Pytasz mnie o radę w sprawie Harry’ego? - Zayn zachichotał.

\- Nie, to na temat Daniela - pacnął go żartobliwie. - Oczywiście, że to o Harrym, idioto.

Zayn roześmiał się - Ok, ok. Zgaduję, że to to samo. Byłeś kiedyś na randce?

Louis westchnął - Nie więcej niż raz z tą samą osobą.

Zayn uniósł swe brwi rozbawiony. - Trochę się bawiliśmy co?

\- Zamknij się Malik, to nie tak - Louis popchnął go.

\- Loueh! - jęknął Zayn, łapiąc paczkę swoich chipsów na sekundę przed tym, nim spadła na jego podołek.

Louis chwycił torebkę i zjadł garść.

\- Cóż, to Harry - powiedział Zayn, kiedy Louis przeżuwał. - Po prostu do niego zadzwoń. Nie myśl o tym zbyt długo.

Louis skinął głową, wstając. - Tak, zadzwonię do niego.

Zayn zachichotał - Boże, to jest jak trzepnięcie pisklaczka.

Louis już wybierał numer Harry’ego i czekał na niego, by zapytać.

\- Witaj? - Usłyszał pytanie Harry’ego.

\- Cześć Harry - Louis zaczął bawić się rąbkiem swojej koszulki.

\- Cześć Lou. Co tam?

Louis zamilkł na parę sekund - Cześć ja… uuh, chciałem powiedzieć, że świetnie się bawiłem w ostatni piątek i chciałem wiedzieć czy chciałbyś się gdzieś wybrać ponownie. W tę sobotę, jeżeli jesteś wolny - zamknął swe oczy po tej chaotycznej wypowiedzi. Słyszał jak Zayn lekko chichotał.

\- Tak, jestem wolny - wiedział, że Harry się uśmiecha. Louis mógł poczuć uśmiech w jego głosie, jeśli to miało jakikolwiek sens. - Bardzo chciałbym wyjść gdzieś z tobą.

Louis otworzył swoje oczy i dał upust nerwowemu śmiechowi - Świetnie. Zobaczę cię około siódmej.

\- Ok, świetnie - zaśmiał się Harry.

Louis również się roześmiał, ale wyszedł z tego bardziej chichot - Dobrze, w takim razie. Do zobaczenia niedługo.

\- Pa Lou.

\- Trzymaj się - Lou rozłączył się.

\- To było żenujące - roześmiał się Zayn.

\- Zamknij się - Louis chwycił poduszkę i rzucił ją w jego kierunku.

\- I gdzie go zabierasz?

Louis opadł na inną kanapę - Nie wiem, ale pomyślę o tym - Louis nagle zasłonił swą twarz dłońmi - O nie, czy myślisz, że siódma to za wcześnie?

Zayn roześmiał się - Prawdopodobnie. To nie ma znaczenia, Louis.

Telefon Louisa zawibrował i Zayn zajrzał, by zobaczyć co to było.

Od Harry: nie mogę się doczekać :) xxxx

Zayn zachichotał - Widzisz? Nie martw się Lou.

~*~  
\- Wreszcie zdałam sobie sprawę, dlaczego byłeś w tak dobrym humorze przez cały tydzień. I nie winę cię, nie, kiedy jesteś na etapie miesiąca miodowego ze swoim chłopakiem.

Louis roześmiał się. Oczywiście Gemma nie dała mu spokoju - Nie pamiętam używania słowa chłopak.

\- Ok, Harry również nie użył tego słowa, ale - Gemma przewróciła oczami.

\- Więc przesłuchiwałaś Harry’ego? - Louis zachichotał.

\- Cóż, ty nic nie powiedziałeś! - poskarżyła Gemma.

\- Nie ma wiele do powiedzenia - wyjaśnił Louis.

Gemma uniosła swe brwi - Nie powiedziałabym tak po mojej rozmowie z Harrym - uśmiechnęła się.

Louis zarumienił się na myśl Harry’ego rozmawiającego o nim z Gemmą. Zdał sobie również sprawę z tego, że uśmiechy Gemmy i Harry’ego są niemal identyczne, zastanawiał się jakim cudem nie zauważył tych podobieństw wcześniej, zanim się dowiedział, iż są spokrewnieni.

\- Słuchaj. Naprawdę, naprawdę cię lubię, Louis. Więc nie będę cię straszyć, ale proszę, nie złam serca mojego brata. - Gemma słodko się uśmiechnęła.

Louis poczuł gulę w gardle - Nie zrobię tego - odpowiedział.

\- I jeśli ten mały głupek zrobi tobie coś złego, przyjdź i powiedz mi to. - Gemma ścisnęła ramię Louisa, sprawiając, że ten się zaśmiał.

\- Ok, ok - skrzyżował swoje ręce i spróbował zmienić temat. - Więc powinienem pogrozić Ashtonowi?

Gemma zwęziła swe oczy, ale czerwień wciąż igrała na jej policzkach - Co masz na myśli?

Louis czuł, że teraz to on przejął kontrolę, uśmiechnął się - Ty również byłaś w wyśmienitym nastroju przez cały czas, Gem - powiedział Louis, robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów ze swoich palców. - I pozwól mi powiedzieć, że facebook jest trochę publiczny, wiesz?

Oczy Gemmy wciąż były zwężone - Nie ma nic o moim związku na facebooku.

Louis dumnie się uśmiechnął - Wiem.

Gemma dyszała, kiedy to do niej dotarło - Ty stalkerze!

\- Teraz, nie musisz być niegrzeczna. - Louis potargał blond włosy Gemmy. - Ja tylko wszedłem na zdjęcia Ashtona i zobaczyłem komentarz, który zostawiłaś.

Gemma poprawiła swoje włosy - To zabawne to, mogłoby być dokładną definicją ‘stalkera’.

\- Cokolwiek - wzruszył ramionami - To był mały komentarz, ale zdecydowanie nie w tylko-przyjacielskim typie komentarza. Powiedziałaś już Harry’emu?

Gemma prychnęła i popchnęła go żartobliwie - Uporządkuj swoją relację z Harrym, nim będziesz się wtrącać do mojej.

Louis roześmiał się. - Wystarczająco fair.

~*~  
Więc był tutaj, podenerwowany Louis stał w windzie. Miał na sobie szarą, zapinaną na guziki koszulę i czarne przylegające jeansy podwinięte do jego kostek i jego ulubione czarne vansy. Kiedy winda zjechała na piętro Harry’ego, zadecydował zapukać do jego drzwi.

Uśmiechnięty Harry w wygodnym, dużym, szarym sweterku, rurkach i brązowych skórzanych butach, otworzył drzwi. Tak szybko jak zobaczył Louisa, jego uśmiech zniknął.

\- O Boże. Gdzie idziemy? Jestem ubrany zbyt zwyczajnie? Mogę to zmie-  
Harry zaczął panikować.

Louis zachichotał i mu przerwał - Harry, wyglądasz perfekcyjnie. Jesteś gotowy? - powiedział Louis słodko.

Harry zarumienił się - Tak - zamknął swoje drzwi i wszedł do windy.

Gdy byli na zewnątrz budynku, poszli do miejsc parkingowych.

\- Więc, odkąd nie mam żadnego transportu, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko taksówce? - wyjaśnił Louis, kiedy dostali się do niej.

Harry roześmiał się troszeczkę - Jest w porządku.

Taksówka zaczęła jechać. Harry zauważył, iż Louis nic nie powiedział kierowcy i, że byli już poza kampusem - Nie dasz żadnych instrukcji? - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Już to zrobiłem - uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- Oh. - Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis musiał rozmawiać z kierowcą nim poszedł po niego.

Rozmawiali o codziennych rzeczach w drodze do - wciąż dla Harry’ego nieznanego - celu podróży.

\- Socjologia? - Zapytał Louis, drżąc lekko.

\- Tak, - Harry westchnął - nie jest tak łatwa, na jaką brzmi.

\- Louis zachichotał - Wierzę ci, wziąłem ją i jest trochę skomplikowana.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry, zdumiony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie za wiele o oryginalnym uniwersytecie Louisa, ale zgadywał, że to kwestia czasu, nim obydwoje poznają się lepiej.

\- Tak, jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc z tym esejem. Na kiedy jest zadany? - zaoferował Louis.

Harry roześmiał się - Poniedziałek.

\- Jak, ten poniedziałek? - Louis zaśmiał się razem z Harrym, kiedy ten skinął głową. - W takim razie zapowiada się ciekawa niedziela. Oh, jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział Louis, kiedy zauważył, że taksówka się zatrzymała. Podziękował kierowcy i mu zapłacił.

Byli na ulicy z przeróżnymi restauracjami. Zayn powiedział mu o tej ulicy, wzdłuż której jest pełno miejsc do jedzenia.

\- Gdzie? - zapytał Harry.

\- Chodźmy… - Louis przeskanował ulicę. - Ok, wypróbujmy tę.

Przeszli parę metrów i weszli do miejsca gdzie serwowana była mas burgerów i pizz. Było bardzo nieformalne, usiedli koło okna.

\- Mogę wam przynieść coś do picia? - Zaoferowała kelnerka, podając im menu.

\- Ja bym prosił colę - grzecznie rzekł Harry.

\- To samo dla mnie - powiedział Louis, nie odwracając swego wzroku z Harry’ego, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Kiedy kelnerka odeszła i Harry zaczął czytać menu.

Louis powiedział - Ok, mam tylko jeden warunek, - Harry zerknął zza swojej karty. - możesz poprosić tutaj tylko o przystawkę.

Harry był zmieszany - Przystawkę?

Louis skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, zmarszczki uformowały się wokół jego oczu. Harry zapomniał o całym świecie, kiedy zobaczył Louisa uśmiechającego się w ten sposób.

Kelnerka przyszła z ich napojami - Zdecydowaliście się na coś? - zapytała.

\- Harry? - Louis zapytał go.

Harry szybko przeskanował przekąski - Czy mogę dostać opiekane ziemniaczki? - Kelnerka skinęła głową i zapisała zamówienie.

\- To będzie wszystko, dzięki - powiedział Louis.

Harry zachichotał, kiedy kelnerka odeszła - Koleś, zjadłbym tego bekonowego burgera.

\- Zabiorę cię na jedzenie burgerów innym razem - Louis uśmiechnął się i nieświadomie szukał ręki Harry’ego pod stołem. Poczuł motylki, gdy Harry splątał ich palce razem.

Zostali tak póki ich jedzenie nie dotarło. Jedzenie ziemniaków nie trwało długo i kiedy skończyli, Louis poprosił o rachunek, zapłacił i wyszli.

\- Chodź - powiedział Louis Harry’emu idąc w kierunku raczej ekstrawaganckiej restauracji po drugiej stronie ulicy. Harry o nic nie pytał i szedł obok niego.

\- Stół dla dwojga? - zapytała Louisa hostessa.

\- Tak, proszę - odpowiedział Louis.

Zaprowadziła ich do cichszego miejsca w restauracji. Było naprawdę miłe. Delikatna muzyka grała z tyłu, białe obrusy okrywały każdy stół, światła były przyciemnione i nie było zbyt wielu ludzi. Dała im dwa menu i zniknęła.

\- Ok, tutaj zamawiamy entrées (dania główne). - Louis powiedział słowo z perfekcyjnym francuskim akcentem.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis mówiący po angielsku był głównym włącznikiem dla niego, próbował myśleć o czymś innym. Czuł się tak głupio; jedno słowo i zamieniał się w napaloną nastolatkę. Wziął łyk wody ze swojej szklanki. - Mówisz po francusku? - zapytał po przełknięciu.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Tak - roześmiał się.

Przeglądali menu - Wszystko jest za wyszukane - wyszeptał Harry, uśmiechając się i ukazując swoje dołeczki.

Louis zachichotał - Bierz co chcesz, nie martw się.

Niedługo kelner był przy ich stoliku.

\- Wezmę jagnięcinę - powiedział Harry, patrząc niepewnie. Kiedy Louis skinął głową, zachęcając go, odwrócił się do kelnera i uśmiechnął. - Proszę - dał mu swoje menu.

\- A ja wezmę łososia. - Louis również oddał mu swoją kartę.

\- Doskonale - kelner kiwnął głową i odszedł.

Rozmawiali i rozmawiali, nigdy się nudząc przy tym, co drugi ma do powiedzenia. Uczyli się trywialnych rzeczy o sobie nawzajem, których nie wiedzieli. Harry dowiedział się, że Louis nie lubi ciasta cytrynowego; Louis odkrył, iż Harry ma zamiłowanie do motocykli, rzecz której nigdy by nie odgadł; obydwoje byli bardzo szczęśliwi, wiedząc, że obydwoje są za kotami. Bycie razem było takie naturalne, Louis naprawdę nie chciał brzmieć banalne, ale naprawdę czuł, iż tak było.

Kiedy skończyli, ponownie zaczęli iść wzdłuż ulicy, tym razem trzymając się za ręce.

\- To była naprawdę świetna kolacja, Louis - uśmiechnął się Harry.

Louis oddał uśmiech, ale prychnął - Ale wciąż pominęliśmy deser, - oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły - a ty już się zbierasz.

Harry zachichotał - Nie sądzę, że jestem w stanie zjeść coś jeszcze.

Louis trącił go swoim ramieniem - Nie bądź słaby Styles. Jakbyś wytrzymał z Klasycznym Francuskim Menu, jeśli zabrałbym cię do takiego, huh?

\- Co to, do diabła, jest? - roześmiał się Harry.

\- Posiłek złożony z siedemnastu serii - wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Siedemnastu serii? - Harry nagle wykrzyczał. - Zjadłeś 17 potraw?

Louis zachichotał - To było tylko raz. To nie jest tak, że Francuzi jedzą to codziennie.

\- Wow, nie sądzę, żeby nawet Niall zdołał tyle zjeść. I Gemma! Gemma nie jest w stanie zjeść nawet dwóch rzeczy, jest strasznie wybredna ze swoim jedzeniem - pokręcił swą głową, śmiejąc się.

\- Lubię twoją siostrę, - zaśmiał się Louis - nazwała nas chłopakami wczoraj - powiedział Louis, nie myśląc i tak szybko jak to powiedział, pożałował tego. Spojrzał w górę na Harry’ego i znalazł go oglądającego swoje stopy. - Mam na myśli, nie śmieję się z tego. Po prostu, nie wiem czy to jest tym, czego chcesz.

\- Czy to jest to czego ty chcesz? - Harry nieśmiało zerknął na Louisa z uśmiechem na swoich wargach.

\- Tak - tchnął Louis. Tego właśnie chciał i nie musiał myśleć o tym dwa razy. - Tak, pragnę tego. Znaczy, oczywiście, jeśli ty także.

Harry przestał iść i chwycił ramię Louisa, zatrzymując go i przyciągając go do swojego boku - Bardzo chcę być twoim chłopakiem - uśmiechnął się Harry. Nim Louis mógł oddać uśmiech, Harry go pocałował.

Pocałunek był słodki i pasjonujący. Harry otoczył swoimi rękami ciało Louisa i Louis ułożył swoje ręce wokół szyi Harry’ego, komfortowe miejsce, zważając na jego niższy wzrost.

Harry nagle przerwał pocałunek - Ale nie chcę na ciebie naciskać. Jeżeli to dla wcześnie dla ciebie, możemy...

Louis zmarszczył brwi - Haz, całuję mojego chłopaka. Nie przerywaj - żachnął.

Harry uśmiechnął się, topiąc się w środku i schylił się po następnego buziaka. Po kilku chwilach całowania usłyszeli wilcze gwizdanie i śmiech. Rozłączyli się i zobaczyli grupę młodych nastolatków przechodzących w poprzek ulicy. Chłopcy śmiali się i dopingowali, gdy dziewczyny gruchały do nich.

Zaśmiali się i Harry pomachał do nich. Zaczęli iść za rękę.

Kiedy znaleźli małą piekarnię, Harry zasugerował, żeby to tam zjedli deser.

Kupili dwa kawałki ciasta i usiedli przy małym stoliku. Była tutaj tylko inna para pilnująca swojego biznesu, nawet ich nie zauważyła.

Ciasto było naprawdę dobre i po kilku minutach chichotania i rumienienia się, rzeczy wróciły do normy.

\- Więc, w rzeczywistości, jak wiele zwierząt posiadasz? - zapytał Harry zdumiony długo listą zwierząt, które rodzina Louisa posiada.

\- Nie jestem pewien - podrapał się z tyłu głowy - Zwierzęta starzeją się i dodają nowe przez cały czas. Znaczy, kiedy odjeżdżałem były cztery psy, tak myślę, ale prawdopodobnie teraz jest ich więcej.

Brwi Harry’ego się uniosły. - Cztery psy? I wciąż dochodzą nowe? Dlaczego macie tak wiele psów?

Louis przesunął się na swoim siedzeniu, ale wciąż utrzymywał uśmiech na twarzy - Mój tata wykorzystuje je do polowań.

\- I zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że masz dwadzieścia koni? - zażartował Harry.

Louis zachichotał - Nie, nie powiem ci o tym, że mam dwadzieścia koni - będąc szczerym, nawet nie wiedział jak wiele ich ma. Może to być więcej niż dwadzieścia.

\- Więc jesteś rozpieszczonym bachorem, prawda? - zaśmiał się Harry.

Louis roześmiał się razem z nim - Cóż, wciąż żyjemy za pieniądze rodziców. Nie zauważyłem żebyś miał pracę. Lub Niall czy Zayn. Więc, nie jesteśmy nimi wszyscy? - uśmiechnął się.

\- Ok, ok - Harry się poddał. Prawdą było to, że jego tata ich zostawił i dlatego przenieśli się do Ameryki, ale wciąż wysyłał czek każdego miesiąca, nawet, jeśli nie musiał, odkąd skończyli osiemnaście lat. Czek był wystarczająco hojny, żeby Gemma i on nie musieli pracować, więc nie mógł się z tym spierać.

Skończyli jeść swoje ciasto i chociaż Louis myślał, że to najłatwiejsza droga do zjedzenia deseru, nie miał nic przeciwko. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu czuł się kompletnie i autentycznie szczęśliwy.

~*~  
Następnego poranka Louis ponownie zapukał do drzwi pokoju Harry’ego. Nie dostał odpowiedzi i kiedy miał zapukać jeszcze raz, usłyszał jakiś pomruk.

\- Nie ma jeszcze dziesiątej, Max - powiedział Harry głębokim, zachrypniętym, porannym głosem.

Louis uśmiechnął się i przybliżył do drzwi - To nie Max.

Usłyszał trochę czochrania i niedługo po tym Harry otworzył drzwi, mając na sobie tylko spodnie od piżamy i duży zaspany uśmiech.

\- Hej - powiedział czule Harry.

\- Dzień dobry - uśmiechnął się, opierając się bokiem o framugę - Gotowy na ten esej?

\- Jest za wcześnie - jęknął Harry.

Louis zachichotał, ale zignorował go - Zapomniałem mojego telefonu, dlaczego się nie ogarniesz, gdy ja po niego pójdę?

\- Ok. - Harry przewrócił swoimi oczami.

\- Twoja bramka jest otwarta? - zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, zawsze jest - powiedział Harry, ziewając.

\- Ok, pójdę tamtędy. Zaraz wracam. - Louis dał szybkiego buziaka na pulchnych wargach Harry’ego i Harry westchnął zadowolony.

Po tym, gdy wziął swój telefon, zauważył że zostało trochę gorącej wody w czajniku. Chwycił jeden ze swoich kubków i szybko przygotował herbatę dla Harry’ego.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju Harry’ego, znalazł go leżącego na swoim łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami. Jedyną różnicą było to, że miał teraz na sobie jeszcze bluzę.

Louis położył kubek na stoliku nocnym Harry’ego. Gdy Harry usłyszał Louisa, otworzył swe oczy i przeciągnął swe ręce. Louis usiadł w rogu łóżka.

\- Potrzebuję powitalnego całusa - zanucił Harry ponownie zamykając swe oczy.

Louis roześmiał się - Już ci jednego dałem.

Harry żachnął ponownie - Bardzo proszę?

Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, iż skulił się i pocałował swojego chłopaka. Pocałunek smakował jak miętowa pasta do zębów.

\- Położysz się ze mną na pięć minut? - zapytał Harry, ponownie używając marudnego tonu.

Louis zachichotał - Jesteś bardzo przytulny z rana - ale już ściągał swoje buty i wślizgiwał się do małego łóżka. - Tylko pięć minut, dobra?

Harry przysunął się bliżej Louisa i wpadł w jego ramiona. Położył swą głowę na ramieniu Louisa i zamknął swe oczy, wdychając jego zapach. - Pewnie.

Louis zaczął bawić się lokami Harry’ego i pomyślał, że może pięciominutowy odpoczynek dla jego oczu nie był złym pomysłem.

Obudził się z przytrzaśniętą ręką i chrapiącym Harrym przy swoim boku. Sprawdził godzinę na swoim telefonie i zobaczył, iż jest prawie jedenasta.

Louis westchnął i pocałował czubek głowy Harry’ego. - Haz - wyszeptał, sprawiając że Harry poruszył się odrobinę. - Kochanie, wstawaj - pocałował jego czoło.

Krzywy uśmiech ukazał się na wargach Harry’ego - Jeszcze pięć minut? - Zapytał, gdy poranny głoś powrócił do jego gardła.

Louis zachichotał, będąc pogmatwanym przez Harry’ego - Twoja herbata jest zimna.

Harry usiadł i ziewnął głośno - Chodźmy coś zjeść.

Tak szybko jak Harry to powiedział, Louis zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo głodny był - Ok -zgodził się.

~*~  
Gdy Harry przygotowywał śniadanie, Louis dolał ciepłej wody do zimnej herbaty i przygotował jeszcze jedną. Dał Harry’emu tą świeższą. Harry położył talerze na stole i zaczęli jeść.

\- Jak zmuszać się do wstania każdego poranka? - zapytał Louis, teraz wiedząc, jak trudne jest to dla niego.

Harry roześmiał się delikatnie - Wstaję wcześnie każdego dnia bez problemu. Śpię do późna w niedzielę, by to nadrobić.

\- Więc wstajesz w południe w niedziele?

\- Nie, wstaję około dziesiątej, ale jesteś zbyt wygodny, więc zaspałem - uśmiechnął się Harry.

Louis oddał uśmiech - Więc, dlatego skarżyłeś się, że jeszcze nie ma dziesiątej, kiedy zapukałem?

Harry zachichotał - Tak, moi współlokatorzy nie mogą nade mną gderać do dziesiątej.

\- Max to jest ten z czarnymi włosami? - zapytał Louis, próbując zapamiętać imiona współlokatorów Harry’ego, widział ich tylko parę razy.

\- Nie, Keahu jest czarnowłosy. Max ma brązowe. - Harry zabrał puste talerze ze stołu.

Louis pokręcił głową - Ok, będziesz musiał napisać to jedno dla mnie.

Harry zachichotał. - Jest Hawajczykiem - wyjaśnił.

Po tym jak Louis pomógł w zmywaniu i posłuchał trochę więcej skarżeń Harry’ego, wreszcie podjęli próbę napisania jego eseju. Louis siedział na łóżku Harry’ego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, opierając się o ścianę. Harry był przy swoim biurku, pisząc na swoim laptopie.

\- Ok, więc… zacznijmy od wprowadzenia.

Louis roześmiał się - Co za zwrot akcji! Esej zacznie się od wprowadzenia! - zażartował.

Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego i uśmiechnął się - Hej, chcesz to napisać sam?

Louis uniósł swe ręce w poddańczym geście - Będę czytał tylko tę książkę w takim razie - chwycił grubą książkę socjologii i otworzył ją, kładąc ją na swoich nogach.

Harry zaśmiał się - Nie, proszę, powiedz mi jak zacząć wprowadzenie.

Louis również się roześmiał - Cóż, zawsze możesz napisać pytanie i zacząć od tego. Lub napisać definicję i bazować na niej.

Harry skinął głową i spędził dziesięć minut na myśleniu nad perfekcyjnym pytaniem rozpoczynającym esej.

Trzy godziny i cztery przerwy później, Harry zaczynał pisać wniosek. Poza przerwami pracowali non-stop. Harry nawet zaczął nazywać Louisa ‘Panem Tomlinson’, kiedy zbeształ go za chęć zrobienia większej ilości przerw.

\- ...nowoczesna teoria socjologiczna wywodzi się z historycznych fundamentów funkcjonalności, to Durkheim nie zapomnij napisać o tym, Haz i konflikt… - Louis przestał czytać, kiedy książka została mu zabrana. Spojrzał w górę i zauważył Harry’ego, kładącego książkę na stolik nocny.  
\- Dlaczego nie piszesz? - Louis uniósł swe brwi.

\- Ponieważ jestem zmęczony? - Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił by pocałować Louisa.

Louis oddał go. Po chwili, kiedy poczuł, że Harry gryzie jego dolną wargę, zatrzymał pocałunek, ale wciąż trzymał ich czoła razem - Masz esej do skończenia - powiedział, patrząc prosto w lśniące oczy Harry’ego.

\- Tak, za chwilę - odpowiedział Harry, całując go ponownie, ale tym razem bardziej zawzięcie.

Louis też go pocałował.

Harry czuł Louisa pieszczącego jego twarz i przyciągającego go niemożliwie blisko. Louis był taki czuły, Harry czuł się w jego ramionach jak najcenniejsza i najkruchsza rzecz na świecie. W jakiś sposób skończyli leżąc i teraz Harry znajduje się na Louisie.

Każda komórka w ciele Harry’ego jest taka delikatna, postrzegająca wszystko; smakował Louisa, słyszał jego delikatne jęki, czuł jego słodki zapach i czuł każdą jego perfekcyjną część. Ręce Harry’ego były na całym Louisie, czując jego zdefiniowane bicepsy i miękkie boki. A ręce Louisa krążyły po plecach Harry’ego i biegły do jego włosów, ciągnąc za niektóre.

Obydwoje zrobili nagły ruch, co sprawiło, że ich biodra się zeszły, a pachwiny z grubsza spotkały - Kurwa, Harry - tchnął Louis, nim przerwał pocałunek.

\- Co? - zapytał Harry, kierując się ku szyi Louisa. Louis ciasno zamknął swe oczy, przełykając. Przez błyskawiczny moment przewrócił ich, tak że teraz to on był na górze.

Pocałował Harry’ego. To było krótkie, ale pasjonujące. - Dalej, kochanie, wciąż masz wiele do zrobienia - prawie wymruczał do ucha Harry’ego.

Dużo siły zajęło Harry’emu nie przewracanie ich ponownie, by robić z Louisem niegrzeczne rzeczy, o których myślał.

Louis usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Harry’ego i z głupawym uśmieszkiem na swojej twarzy, delikatnie zakręcił swoimi biodrami ponownie, nim szybko wstał.

Harry chrząknął w odpowiedzi - Ty pierdolony draniu - uśmiechnął się, akceptując ręce Louisa, oferujące mu pomoc w wstaniu.

Louis zachichotał - Jeśli skończysz szybko, może będziemy mieli trochę czasu, nim chłopcy zaczną nas szukać.

\- Ok - zgodził się Harry, ściskając pośladek Louisa.

Ale tak bardzo jak chciał, Harry nie mógł się kompletnie skoncentrować na swoim eseju, po tych gorących minutach. Niall zadzwonił do niego, pytając gdzie jest, nim Harry napisał ostatni akapit. Wszystko co Harry dostał, gdy skończył, to sługi, słodki pocałunek od swojego chłopaka.

\- Chodźmy albo oni przyjdą do nas - Louis chwycił rękę Harry’ego.

Louis dostał tylko jęk Harry’ego w odpowiedzi.


	16. Rozdział 16

\- Słyszałem, że nie miałeś nawet czasu na surfowanie. Oraz, iż ceremonia była ekstremalnie nudna i że praktycznie spałeś z powodu jetlagu. I wiesz co? - Zapytał Louis Liama, zwężając swe oczy do ekranu. - W ogóle nie jest mi cię szkoda. Ponieważ planowałeś iść serfować beze mnie. To najmniej, na co zasługujesz.

Liam zaśmiał się ze swojego kuzyna. - Tak, cokolwiek. Lecimy w grudniu, w każdym razie. - Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Teraz, nie zmieniaj tematu. Kiedy poznam twojego chłopaka?

\- Poznać kogo? Co jeżeli cię rozpozna?

\- Zapuszczę swą brodę. Założę bluzę z kapturem i snapbacka. Może nawet założę fałszywe kolczyki. Chcę go poznać. - Wyjaśnił Liam.

Louis roześmiał się. - Ok, tylko jeżeli się wykolczykujesz. - Usłyszał przyjazd windy. - Muszę lecieć, ktoś tu jest. Porozmawiamy niedługo.

\- Dobra, ale Lou? - Zawołał Liam, nim Louis zakończył połączenie. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że musisz mu kiedyś powiedzieć, prawda? Nie możesz go wiecznie okłamywać.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie była wielka sprawa - Tak, wymyślę coś.

\- Dobrze, Lou. Pa.

\- Kocham cię, Liam!

Ta noc była pierwszą, z tylko Bóg wie jak wielu, w której Louis nie mógł spać, myśląc jak powiedzieć Harry’emu prawdę o sobie.

~*~  
Louis został obudzony przez głośny gwizd. Tak szybko jak otworzył swe oczy, ktoś wtargnął do pokoju.

\- Wstawajcie i świećcie! - Powiedział energetycznie Harry. - Mamy mecz do zagrania. - Ponownie dmuchnął w gwizdek.

Niall jęknął. - Pieprz się, Styles!

Louis, wciąż zbyt śpiący by zrobić cokolwiek, tylko się przewrócił i przykrył kocem.

\- Dzień dobry śpiąca piękności! - Harry zrzucił koc z ciała Louisa. Schylił się i wyszeptał Louisowi do ucha. - Nie myśl, że to rewanż za obudzenie mnie wcześnie w zeszłym tygodniu. Wcale nie. - Zachichotał i klepnął Louisa w tyłek.

Nim Louis mógł cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Harry już zniknął, otwierając drzwi Zayna.

\- Która jest godzina? - Zapytał Louis zachrypniętym, porannym głosem.

Niall westchnął i chwycił swój telefon. - Ósma rano.

Harry ponownie wszedł do och pokoju. - Dalej, szykujcie się, kiedy ja zrobię śniadanie.

\- Tak, mamo. - Wymamrotał Niall, ale Harry był już w kuchni.

Louis wstał i założył na siebie parę sportowych szortów i luźny T-shirt.

Poszedł do kuchni. Harry robił jajecznicę na małej kuchence. Louis przytulił go od tyłu, kładąc swój policzek na jego ramieniu.

\- Dlaczego nam to robisz? - Poskarżył się.

Harry się roześmiał - Będzie zabawnie.

Louis pocałował Harry’ego pomiędzy łopatkami, nim pozwolił mu odejść. Wlał sobie trochę soku.

Niall przyszedł i włączył telewizor po to, by usiąść na kanapie.

\- Nie ma żadnych porannych wiadomości, Nialler. Śniadanie jest gotowe. - Powiedział Harry.

Ku niespodziance Louisa, Zayn wstał. I po zjedzeniu śniadania wszyscy byli w lepszym humorze, żartując na temat tego kto wygra mecz.

\- Nigdy nie byłem w tej części kampusu. - Powiedział Louis, kiedy mógł zobaczyć boisko do piłki nożnej, otoczone dwoma kortami do koszykówki.

\- To tylko część. Jestem pewien, że musi być ich więcej, ale nigdy ich nie widziałem. - Odpowiedział Zayn.

\- I możemy używać którego chcemy? - Zapytał Louis.

Niall wzruszył ramionami - Tak długo jak są wolne, dlaczego nie?

\- Hazza, spacer był długi. - Jęknął Louis - Na barana! - Wykrzyczał, nim nie wskoczył na plecy Harry’ego.

Harry szybko rzucił Niallowi piłkę, kładąc swe ręce na udach Louisa z łatwością wspierając jego wagę.

Harry się zaśmiał. - Jesteś cholerną księżniczką.

Louis wydyszał. - Nie jestem! - Delikatnie pacnął Harry’ego w głowę. - Teraz, nieś mnie póki gra się nie zacznie.

Kiedy doszli na murawę, zauważyli grupę facetów, która wyglądała jakby dopiero co skończyli trening. Mężczyzna, który jak przewidywali był trenerem, zabrał swą torbę i odszedł, więc zgadywali, iż mogą skorzystać z boiska.

Wysoka, znana postać zaczęła kierować się w stronę chłopców.

\- Haz, daj mi zejść - Poprosił Louis, kiedy rozpoznał Daniela.

\- Dlaczego? Powiedziałeś mi, bym cię trzymał póki gra się nie rozpocznie. - Harry złośliwie się uśmiechnął, okręcając swą głowę, by dać Louisowi buziaka w policzek, świadomy tego, iż Daniel ich obserwuje.

\- Witam panowie! - Powiedział Daniel, kiedy był w ich zasięgu słuchu.

\- Siema. - Odpowiedział szorstko Harry przed Louisem.

\- Cześć, Dan. - Louis uśmiechnął się, wciąż z rękami wokół szyi Harry’ego i nogami wokół jego bioder. - Co robisz?

\- Jestem w drużynie lacrosse. - Wtedy Louis zauważył, że dziwnie się na niego patrzy. Daniel był trochę onieśmielony przez Harry’ego, ale wciąż kontynuował rozmowę. - Jak z tobą?

\- Moi przyjaciele i ja gramy w mecz piłki nożnej. - Wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Brzmi jak zabawa. - Daniel odwrócił swą głowę, kiedy usłyszał, iż ktoś go wolą. Westchnął - Muszę iść.

\- Ok - uśmiechnął się Louis. Do zobaczenia na zajęciach.

\- Jasne. Pa, Lou. Pa, Harry.

\- Żegnaj, Daniel. - Powiedział Harry.

Louis zachichotał, kiedy Daniel nie mógł ich już usłyszeć. - Nie lubisz Daniela. - Louis wtulił swą twarz pomiędzy szyję, a ramię Harry’ego, łaskocząc go.

\- Nie lubię tego, że on lubi ciebie za bardzo. - Harry ściągnął z siebie Louisa i cmoknął jego wargi. - Dalej, mam mecz do wygrania.

Louis przewrócił swoimi oczami - Chciałbyś.

Podczas gry pszczoła ukąsiła Nialla, na szczęście mógł szybko wyjąc żądło i grać dalej, Zayn upadł dwa razy i piłka uderzyła Harry’ego prosto w twarz, kiedy Louis strzelał karnego. Louis chciał odwołać mecz po uderzeniu Harry’ego, ale po prawdopodobnie piętnastu ‘pocałuj-to-będzie-lepiej’ buziakach, Harry powiedział, iż ma się dobrze i wznowili grę.

Prawie godzinę później, Zayn i Louis strzelili dwa gole i Harry nie chciał ich za to obwiniać. Ani on, ani Niall nie byli bardzo dobrymi bramkarzami i Zayn grał uczciwie, to mógłby być powód. Kolejnym może być to, iż Harry był jasno rozproszony przez Louisa biegającego wkoło w swoich szortach, które opinały jego pośladki i uwydatniały jego gorące, umięśnione uda. To był prawdopodobnie ostatni powód.

\- Zaczyna padać.

Gdy tylko Zayn to powiedział, Harry poczuł kroplę deszczu na swoim ramieniu.

\- Oh, tak. - Louis się zgodził, pocierając swój nos gdzie spadła kropla. Harry uznał to za najbardziej uroczą rzecz w wykonaniu Louisa, którą kiedykolwiek widział.

Harry poczuł kolejną kroplę i jeszcze jedną. Szybko zaczęło mżyć.

\- Gra skończona, a wy stawiacie obiad. - Powiedział szczęśliwie Zayn, przybijając sobie piątkę z Louisem.

Niall zadrwił. - Po prostu jesteście szczęściarzami, Harry przez cały mecz ślinił się na widok Louisa.

Harry zarumienił się. - Nieprawda! - Starał się obronić samego siebie.

Louis podbiegł do jego boku. - Wyglądasz słodko, kiedy się rumienisz. - Wyszeptał do jego ucha, sprawiając że czerwień na policzkach Harry’ego się pogłębiła. Louis podniósł piłkę. - Ok, chodźmy stąd, nim ktoś zachoruje.

~*~  
Następnego poranka, tak szybko, jak drzwi windy się otworzyły, Harry zobaczył zaspanego Nialla, trzymającego dwie rolki papieru toaletowego.

\- Dla kogo to? - Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Louis. - Niall krótko odpowiedział.

Harry podążył za Niallem w stronę ich pokoju.

\- Proszę bardzo, Louis. - Niall dał Louisowi jedną z rolek.

Louis wyglądał okropnie. Czerwone oczy z workami pod nimi, brudne włosy, zatkany nos i tysiące zmarnowanych chusteczek wokół jego całego łóżka. - Dięki, koles. - Odpowiedział Louis co było jego chorą wersją ‘Dzięki, koleś’. Louis urwał kawałek papieru toaletowego i wydmuchał swój nos. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego. - Hej.

\- Kochanie, jesteś taki chory. - Harry usiadł w roku łóżka.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Zwykłe przeziębienie. - Następnie, kichnął dwa razy.

Harry roześmiał się na jego słodki głos. - Źle spędziłeś noc, co? Dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś?

Niall, który leżał w swoim łóżku, próbując z powrotem zasnąć, odpowiedział za Louisa. - Spędził noc na kichaniu i dmuchaniu nosa. Wciąż mówił, że ma się dobrze i nie chciał ci przeszkadzać.

\- Nigdy nie będziesz kłopotem. - Harry ucałował czoło Louisa. - Daj mi zrobić trochę herbaty dla ciebie.

Harry zgadywał, iż Louisa boli głową, dlatego wziął tabletkę razem z herbatą.

\- Proszę - Harry dał Louisowi tabletkę i herbatę - ale herbata jest… - Przerwał, gdy Louis zrobił zdegustowaną minę po wypiciu łyku herbaty -... słodzona.

\- Dlaczego? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry westchnął i przeczesał włosy Louisa. - Wiem, że tego nie lubisz kochanie, ale herbata cytrynowa z miodem jest teraz najlepszą rzeczą dla twojego gardła. Zaufaj mi.

\- Nie, najlepszą rzeczą jaka może się stać, to ty leżący obok mnie. - Żachnął Louis.

\- Dobrze, ale najpierw wypij swoją herbatę. - Powiedział Harry, podwijając koc Louisa, a następnie kładąc się pod nim.

Dużo czasu nie minęło, nim Louis skończył swą herbatę i ponownie zasnął. Ze swoimi rozchylonymi ustami i ciężkim oddechem, ponieważ nie mógł tego zrobić ze swoim zatkanym nosem. Louis wyglądał bardziej krucho niż kiedykolwiek. Wszystkim, co chciał Harry, to zostać z nim na zawsze i chronić go przed każdą krzywdą, która może go dopaść.

Harry wykorzystał ten czas, by pójść do sklepu spożywczego, aby kupić rzeczy dla swojego chorego chłopaka. Przygotował kolejną herbatę.

\- Więcej herbaty? - Zapytał Louis, siadając na swoim łóżku.

\- Musisz pić dużo płynów. Ta nie ma w sobie miodu. - Dał Louisowi również kolejną tabletkę.

Louis zaakceptował to i westchnął, po wypiciu herbaty.

\- Co byś chciał na śniadanie? - Zapytał Harry, zbierając usmarkane chusteczki i wrzucając je do kosza na śmieci.

\- Nie jestem głodny. Chodź, przytul mnie. - Louis rozprostował swoje ręce dla Harry’ego.

\- Ale musisz coś zjeść. - Powiedział mu Harry, idąc w stronę łóżka.

\- Może później. Chcę jeszcze trochę pospać. - Odpowiedział Louis, kładąc swe ręce na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego i zamykając swe oczy.

Harry owinął swoim rękami Louisa i dał mu zasnąć w swoich ramionach.

Po tym, gdy Louis zasnął po raz drugi, Harry ostrożnie wygramolił się spod niego i poszedł do swojego pokoju po laptopa. Powrócił do boku Louisa.

\- Hej. - Wyszeptał Louis, budząc się po kilku godzinach.

\- Cześć. Jak się czujesz? - Harry czule zapytał, pozwalając Louisowi się rozciągnąć.

\- Trochę lepiej i również troszeczkę głodny. - Przyznał Louis.

\- Co powiesz na trochę rosołu?

\- Brzmi pięknie. - Uśmiechnął się Louis.

Harry roześmiał się. - Nie, to twój chory głos brzmi pięknie. Zaraz wrócę.

Harry poszedł do kuchni, by przygotować Louisowi jedzenie. Docenił to, że Zayn i Niall zaoferowali swą pomoc, ale czuł się dobrze opiekując się Louisem. Nie był dumny się z faktu, że ten jest chory, ale cieszył się, iż jest tu, by się nim zająć.

Po zjedzeniu zupy, Louis poczuł się lepiej. Spędzili swój dzień na oglądaniu filmów na laptopie Harry’ego, szukaniu głupich rzeczy na internecie, dzielili się muzyką, którą lubią i Harry był trochę za bardzo podekscytowany, mówiąc więcej na temat motocyklów, pokazując Louisowi swoje ulubione.

Następnego dnia obydwoje pominęli wszystkie swoje wykłady, więc Louis szybciej mógł się poczuć lepiej i Harry został z nim, ponieważ chciał się dobrze nim opiekować i nie chciał, by był sam przez cały poranek.

Pierwszej nocy Louis był chory, przysiągł nawet, że umiera. Ale po całej trosce, którą dostał od Harry’ego, czuł jakby nic nie mogło go znokautować. Z Harrym czuł się jakby mógł przezwyciężyć wszystko. I myśl, bycia z daleko od niego, przerażała go. Ale Louis wiedział, że pewnego dnia, w nie tak dalekiej przyszłości, będzie musiał powrócić do swojej rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistości, której Harry nie jest częścią, rzeczywistości o której Harry nawet nie wie. że istnieje.

~*~  
Harry dostał się do mieszkania chłopców i znalazł Louisa odrabiającego pracę domową na stole w kuchni. Zaskoczył go, dając mu buziaka w policzek. Louis zachichotał w odpowiedzi.

\- Odkąd masz się o wiele lepiej, podziękowania dla twojego niesamowitego chłopaka, zadecydowałem, że zabiorę cię do kina.

Louis się zaśmiał. - Ale jest środa. Robię pracę domową.

\- Założę się, że jest ona na następny tydzień albo coś w tym stylu, jesteś kujonem i dobrze to wiesz. Teraz, dalej, chodź. - Powiedział Harry, zamykając laptopa Louisa. - Nie możesz powiedzieć nie, ponieważ już zapytałem Gemmę o samochód.

\- Gemma? Co, samochód? - Zapytał Louis trochę zmieszany, byli już w windzie.

\- Mama dała nam stary samochód jakiś czas temu. Znaczy, jest stary, ale działa prawidłowo. - Wyjaśnił Louisowi. - Ale potem zacząłem spędzać swój wolny czas z chłopakami i nie potrzebowałem samochodu, ponieważ Zayn ma swój. Więc Gemma go bardziej przejęła.

\- Oh, ok. - Zaczęli iść w stronę parkingu.

\- Ale wciąż mam do niego prawo, a Gemma powiedziała, że jeżeli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko jeżdżeniu nim, możemy się dzielić.

\- O co jej chodziło z ‘jeśli nie mam nic przeciwko? - Zapytał Louis, zmieszany.

Harry westchnął i wskazał na liliowego Volkswagena.

Louis zachichotał. - Definitywnie wygląda jak własność Gemmy. Ale Beetles jest klasyką, chociaż. Jaki to rocznik?

\- Myślę że ‘69. - Odpowiedział Harry, otwierając drzwi kierowcy z zewnątrz, a następnie pasażera od wewnątrz. Louis wsiadł do samochodu i zauważył, że było tu bardzo czysto i czuć delikatny zapach lawendy. Znalazł coś uroczego w tym, że głowa Harry’ego prawie uderza o sufit.

\- Cóż, powiedz Gemmie, że musi zacząć się dzielić swoim liliowym samochodem, ponieważ nie straszne mi pastelowe kolory.

Harry roześmiał się i włączył zapłon, sprawiając że silnik głośno, ale pewnie ruszył.

Kiedy dojechali, nie rozpoznawali żadnego filmu, który leciał obecnie w kinie.

\- Mogę poprosić dwa bilety na jakikolwiek film, który zaczyna się jako następny? - Zapytał Harry mężczyzny w budce.

\- To będzie Przed Północą. Zaczyna się za pięć minut. Czy to w porządku? - Zapytał.

\- Jasne. - Odpowiedział Harry, płacąc za bilety.

Kiedy skończył, zauważył Louisa kupującego popcorn.

Nie było tu zbyt wielu ludzi i nie spodziewali się, że będzie dużo więcej. Ponieważ tak szybko jak usiedli, zaczęły się reklamy.

Louis nie tracił czasu na jedzenie popcornu.

\- Skończysz go, nim film się zacznie. - Poskarżył Harry.

\- Już się zaczął. - Odszeptał Louis.

\- Nie, nieprawda.

Louis westchnął i przestał jeść, ale zostawił pudełko na swoim podołku.

\- Ok, zaczyna się. - Louis szczęśliwie wyszeptał, kiedy film się rozpoczął.

Harry zobaczył jak mężczyzna w filmie zostawia swojego syna na lotnisku, następnie wsiada do samochodu z kobietą, która jak Harry przypuszczał, była jego żoną. Dwie dziewczynki spały na tyłach samochodu.

Scena z rodziną w samochodzie była niemożliwie długa i jeszcze się nie skończyła. Oni tylko rozmawiali i rozmawiali.

\- Lou, o czym to jest? - Wyszeptał Harry do Louisa.

\- Nie wiem, - Louis przełknął popcorn. - Ale musimy słuchać, może przegapiliśmy coś ważnego.

Harry westchnął i ułożył swą głowę na ramieniu Louisa, zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na film.

Rodzina w filmie przyjechała do domu, który wyglądał jakby był gdzieś w Grecji.

\- Lou, byłeś kiedykolwiek w Grecji? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak. - Louis krótko odpowiedział.

\- Naprawdę? - Zapytał Harry, trochę głośniej niż szeptem.

Louis zachichotał. - Wyrzucą nas, jeśli nie przestaniemy rozmawiać. Weź trochę popcornu. - Powiedział, podając Harry’emu pudełko.

Harry położył opakowanie na puste siedzenie obok niego, nie chciał popcornu. Położył swą głowę ponownie na ramieniu Louisa i wziął jego rękę, splatając ją ze swoją.

Zaczął bawić się palcami Louisa, całował jego opuszki palców i ssał lekko koniuszek jego małego palca. Następnie zaczął pocierać jego rękę, pozostawiając dreszcze w miejscach, gdzie były jego palce. Szczęśliwy z rezultatów, Harry pocierał jego rękę, póki nie doszedł do obojczyka. Louis zadrżał lekko i Harry umieścił tam pocałunek.

Harry wciąż poruszał się w górę, tworząc ścieżkę pocałunków na szyi Louisa. Kiedy Harry odnalazł jego żuchwę, Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i pochylił się, by pocałować jego wargi. Louis również uznał film za nudny, a Harry całujący go, nie sprawiał łatwiejszym w koncentrowaniu się na nim.

Harry przesunął się w swoim siedzeniu, by być w stanie lepiej pocałować Louisa. Miał jedną rękę na jego policzku, a drugą na jego kolanie. Harry pochylił swą głowę i Louis delikatnie zassał jego dolną wargę. Harry rozchylił swe usta, pozwalając Louisowi wślizgnąć swoim językiem do jego buzi.

Ręka Louisa, ta na policzku Harry’ego, zaczęła poruszać się w dół do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego , czując jego twarde mięśnie pod cienkim materiałem jego koszulki. Odnalazł jego talię i zaczął bawić się rąbkiem jego koszuli.

Harry zaczął przygryzać dolną wargę Louisa i zaczął kierować swoimi rękami w dół i w górę ud Louisa. Louis odchylił się, by złapać oddech, tylko po to, aby Harry zaatakował jego szyję, wszędzie pozostawiając pocałunki.

Harry zaczął ssać miejsce gdzie bark Louisa i szyja się spotykały, gdy delikatnie naparł na jego półtwarde wybrzuszenie, sprawiając że Louis westchnął. Harry powtórzył akcję, tym razem mocniej, a Louis nagle odepchnął Harry’ego.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, obydwoje mieli lśniące, ciemne, pełne pożądania oczy.

\- Muszę iść do łazienki. - Louis zmusił się, by wyszeptać, nim szybko nie wstał, prawie biegnąc do wyjścia.

Harry uśmiechnął się na bałagan, który zrobił i podążył za nim.

Louis dotarł do łazienki, zdesperowany by się odświeżyć. Pochylił się w stronę kranu, otworzył kurek i chlapnął trochę wody na swoją twarz. Cholera, była gorąca. Spojrzał na samego siebie w lustrze, zaczerwienione policzki i ciemne oczy, ze świecącym błyskiem wewnątrz.

\- Jest jakiś problem? - Louis usłyszał głos Harry’ego zza siebie, zamknął drzwi do łazienki, zablokował je i podszedł bliżej niego z tymi samymi, lubieżnymi oczami, które miał, gdy oglądali film.

\- Umm, nie- znaczy, - Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że się jąkał, nie mówiąc o tym, iż nie mógł się powstrzymać, by spojrzeć w dół na spodnie Harry’ego i widoczne tam wybrzuszenie.

Harry był wtedy tak blisko, kilka cali od twarzy Louisa, atakując przestrzeń osobistą Louisa do momentu, w którym tyłek Louisa był wciskany w umywalkę i nie było więcej miejsca za nim, by uciec przed Harrym.

\- Wyglądasz tak ślicznie, Lou. - Tchnął Harry na przeciw wargom Louisa, łapiąc go za talię, sprawiając, że ich penisy się o siebie otarły, zarabiając niski jęk od Louisa. - Taki śliczny i taki gorący.

\- Harry, - sapnął Louis, nie będąc w stanie się kontrolować, pragnąc tylko dotyku od kręconowłosego mężczyzny na przeciwko niego.

Harry uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, widząc potrzebującego chłopaka przed sobą, ponieważ oczywiście miał go owiniętego wokół swoich palców, a ta rzecz była tylko zapowiedzią. Przed daniem czegokolwiek innego, Harry lubił się drażnić.

Teraz Louis był na umywalce, Harry pomiędzy jego rozchylonymi nogami, Louis próbował złapać się czegoś, nim adrenalina i żądza przejęły nad nim władzę. Harry otarł o siebie lekko ich miednice, otrzymując kolejny, delikatny jęk od Louisa, otwierającego swe usta. Harry wykorzystał szansę na pocałowanie go z pełnymi ustami i wszystkim, wślizgując swój język do buzi Louisa zawzięcie i ostro, prawdziwy bałagan tworzył się pomiędzy ich językami, próbując wygrać wyścig o kontrolę.

Wtedy Harry przesunął swe ręce na tyłek Louisa, ściskając obydwa pośladki, każdy jedną ręką i dając małego klapsa jednemu z nich, Louis podskoczył lekko na to i wyszczerzył się, ponieważ lubił ostrą, lubieżną stronę Harry’ego.

Harry potrzebował więcej droczenia, to go nakręcało, słuchając jak ofiary błagają o więcej, nim nie mogą już dłużej wytrzymać. Więc, stojąc pomiędzy nogami Louisa, Harry prześlizgnął swymi dłońmi na piękne, perfekcyjne uda i kierował się do namiotu w spodniach Louisa. Oczy Louisa były skierowane na niego, kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, ta intensywność i ciekawskie spojrzenie połączone z rozwartymi ustami, sprawiły że Harry się uśmiechnął. Jego ręce znalazły kutasa Louisa i sprawił, że z tych rozchylonych warg wydostało się sapnięcie, kiedy przycisnął swą rękę do niego. Cienki materiał jego bokserek i rurek nie tłumiły wiele odczuwanie pewnej i równomiernej ręki Harry’ego.

Głowa Louisa upadła na lustro nad umywalką i Harry wiedział, że to idzie w dobrym kierunku. Szybko odpiął rozporek od spodni Louisa i ściągnął je.

Harry spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć zarumienionego Louisa siedzącego na umywalce z zamkniętymi oczami i wypompowanymi ustami, czekającego aż Harry wykona jakiś ruch.

\- Taki twardy - powiedział Harry, chwytając kutasa Louisa, nawet jeśli ten wciąż miał na sobie bokserki. - I taki piękny, Lou.

Louis sapnął na dotyk Harry’ego, chcąc więcej, tu i teraz. Był zdesperowany, napalony, chciał by Harry mu obciągnął, teraz i tu, chciał poczuć te mięsiste wargi Harry’ego na swoim kutasie. Chciał wielu rzeczy, a Harry tylko się drażnił.

Harry schylił się, otworzył swe usta, łapiąc erekcję Louisa. Louis westchnął w najdelikatniejszy sposób jaki Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał, graniczącym nawet z skomleniem. Poruszył się w kierunku jąder, delikatnie wystawiając swe zęby, następnie wziął do buzi całą główkę, dokuczając mu, czekając na to, co Louis zrobi.

Bez ostrzeżenia, biodra Louisa podskoczyły odrobinę w górę i Harry roześmiał się, gdy się odsunął, unosząc swe oczy na pięknego niebieskookiego chłopca. - Rozumiem, że ci się podoba?

Louis skierował swój wzrok na twarz Harry’ego, oczy wybałuszone z nutką żądzy w sposób w jaki Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Louis skinął głową trochę zbyt ekscytująco niż planował, zarabiając chichot od Harry’ego.

Harry zahaczył swe palce pod gumką bokserek Louisa i ściągnął je jednym, płynnym ruchem. Przyklęknął przed Louisem, jego twarz znajdowała się dokładnie na wysokości, gdzie twardy penis Louisa, ukazywał się przed jego oczami. Obniżając się zaczął całować wewnętrzną stronę ud Louisa, ponownie poruszając się w stronę jego główki.

\- Harry… - Powiedział Louis, na wpół zły, na wpół potrzebujący.

\- Hmmm? - Odpowiedział Harry, jakby nic się nie działo, może zbyt był skoncentrowany na swoim zadaniu, by zwracać uwagę na konwersację.

\- Wolę twoje usta tam, gdzie były wcześniej. - Powiedział Louis, niebezpiecznie blisko dąsania się, ale ze swoją gburowatością i majestatycznym głosem, to byłoby trudne do stwierdzenia dla kogoś innego niż Harry. Jego ręka znalazła miejsce do przeczesywania loków Harry’ego.

\- Wiem to - powiedział Harry, następnie ugryzł delikatnie udo Louisa, tylko kawałek od podstawy jego penisa. Louis zassał powietrze. - Ale również jest dobrą rzeczą.

W końcu, po usłyszeniu stałego delikatnego jęczenia Louisa i błagania jak; - Proszę Haz, tylko - proszę zrób to teraz. - Harry się poddał, oblizując swe wargi i odwracając swą głowę, unosząc swe usta do podstawy kutasa Louisa i złożył mokre pocałunki u nasady jego penisa; te pocałunki wędrowały od podstawy do główki. Jęk, który wyleciał z ust Louisa, gdy Harry zakręcił swym językiem wokół jego główki był wspaniały.

\- Haz, - Louis ledwo zmusił się do wyduszenia, tylko nim Harry nie obniżył się, biorąc więcej przyrodzenia Louisa do swoich ust. Sapnięcie zamieniło się w długi i niski jęk i Louis musiał się przytrzymać kantu umywalki, jego nogi się trzęsły, a serce waliło jak szalone. - To uczucie jest takie dobre - tchnął, kiedy znów czuł się bezpieczny na umywalce.

Harry mógłby się roześmiać, gdyby nie był zbyt zajęty koncentrowaniem się i oddychaniem. Kiedy wziął Louisa tak głęboko jak tylko był w stanie, wysunął się i zaczął poruszać swą głową. Louis szybko załapał i zamknął swe oczy, wyrzucił głowę do tyłu, rozkoszując się tymi pięknymi, napuchniętymi ustami, pracującymi na jego penisie.

Po każdym ruchu, brał Louisa dalej i głębiej w swoje gardło, póki nie zmusił się do wzięcia całej długości na raz. Minął jakiś czas, odkąd to robił, ale dźwięki jakie wydawał z siebie Louis były warte wyzwania. Słowa wypadały z ust Louisa z każdym oddechem. - Haz, tak, to jest wspaniałe - rozdziawił usta. - To co wyrabiasz ze swoim językiem - ahh, tak, ohh tak, to, Harry… proszę, Haz, proszę, więcej.

I więcej. O wiele więcej. Każde słowo, które wypowiedział chwaliło to, co Harry mu robił. Mógł powiedzieć, że Louis topił się pod nim. Słowa wychodziły bez tchu razem z jękami i sapnięciami, każdy ruch sprawiał, że Louis jąkał, zapamiętywał i robił to znowu, kiedy był w środku powiedzenia czegoś spójnego.

Biodra Louisa zaczęły się kołysać w rytm poruszania się głowy Harry’ego, tempo przyspieszało i Harry musiał zacisnąć tyłek Louisa i zrobić kółko wokół podstawy jego jąder jedną ręką, tylko po to, by go utrzymać. Niedługo po tym, nie było już większej ilości słów od Louisa, zastąpione zostały przez pomruki, które pięknie brzmiały dla Harry’ego.

Napinanie się ciała Louisa i dźwięki które wydawał były jedynym ostrzeżeniem dla Harry’ego, nim Louis nie spuścił się w jego usta. Głośny krzyk rozkoszy był połączony z dźwiękiem uderzania głowy o lustro, kiedy Louis dochodził.

Harry przełknął wszystko, poczucie zaciskania się całego ciała Louisa, rąk ciasno trzymających się skraju kantu, zamkniętych, zmarszczonych oczu i rozchylonych warg, każdy aspekt tego momentu. Harry wziął to wszystko i przełknął, oblizując się, próbując wyczyścić Louisa, gdy jego penis się pomniejszał. Louis spojrzał w dół, gryząc swą dolną wargę, patrząc czule na Harry’ego.

Nie wiedząc jak radzić sobie z tym wyglądem twarzy Louisa, Harry skierował swój wzrok na jego brzuch i klatkę piersiową, ponownie scałowując drogę do warg Louisa.

Wtedy Louis przytrzymał twarz Harry’ego obydwiema rękami i pchnął go w głęboki, ale delikatny pocałunek. Jakkolwiek, Louis wycofał się wkrótce, robiąc dziwną minę. Harry zachichotał i skinął głową, nim pocałował żuchwę Louisa. - Tak wiem, trochę słone i gorzkie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale wciąż całował Harry’ego troszkę bardziej po całej jego twarzy, póki nie dotarł do jego ucha, gdzie wyszeptał. - To nie ma znaczenia. Zniosłeś ten smak, więc jak też mogę, - powiedział Louis teraz, odchylając się oraz patrząc prosto na Harry’ego. - Rzeczy, które zrobiłeś zaskoczyły mnie.

\- To był tylko blowjob - powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się, ale nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńców pojawiających się na jego twarzy. - Wyobraź sobie, kiedy zrobię ci wszystko.

Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, próbując ukryć czerwony kolor na swoich policzkach na wspomnienie o wszystkim, ponieważ teraz oczywiście, był chętny na zrobienie czegokolwiek z Harrym. Ponieważ Harry był bardzo dobry w tych rzeczach i Bóg wie, że Louis nie przestanie myśleć o tym, póki tego nie dostanie.

\- Wszystko, co? - Powiedział Louis z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem, unosząc swą brew, ale przepiękna twarz, którą zrobił, sprawiła, że serce Harry’ego zabiło w jego klatce piersiowej troszeczkę mocniej.

Louis wykorzystał przewagę zaczerwienienia policzków Harry’ego i wziął je w swoje dłonie jeszcze jeden raz i pocałował go, pełny warg i smakowania jego ust, bez zawahania. I Harry topił się w tym pocałunku i odwzajemnił to wszystko czego był wart - czego było trochę dużo, według Louisa.

Ponieważ teraz dla Louisa, Harry znaczył wszystko.


	17. Rozdział 17

\- Nie zapomnijcie, - ostrzegł pan Park - w następnym tygodniu mamy wielki test. - Daniel i Louis, razem z całą klasą jęknęli.

\- Historia zdecydowanie nie jest moją rzeczą - poskarżył Daniel.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możemy, tak jakby, pouczyć się razem. Przejrzeć wszystkie materiały - zaoferował Louis.

Daniel dał upust westchnięciu na pomoc. - Naprawdę? Byłoby świetnie.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Jasne.

Zaczęli podnosić swój dobytek.

\- Duże plany na to Halloween? - Zapytał Daniel Louisa, gdy wyszli.

\- Cóż, nie duże plany, ale ten gościu Kol wyprawia imprezę, więc idziemy.

\- Nie żartuj? Mikaelson? - Daniel uniósł swe brwi.

\- Tak, myślę że Mikaelson to jego ostatnie imię.

\- Też idę na ta imprezę. - Odpowiedział szczęśliwie Daniel. - Powiesz mi w czym idziesz czy to niespodzianka?

Louis zaśmiał się. - Nie, wciąż nie mam kostiumu.

\- Żadnych pasujących kostiumów z Harrym? - Zapytał Daniel, próbując być subtelnym.

\- Nie, nie sądzę, że lubi takie rzeczy - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Ale Niall tak, więc prawdopodobnie sprawi, iż wszyscy będziemy do siebie pasować. Jak z tobą?

\- Umm, cóż, mogę być wilkołakiem - zachichotał. - Prawdopodobnie nudne, ale.

\- Klasyczne Halloween - dodał Louis. To w porządku.

~*~  
\- Jeśli pójdę jako Alladyn, wtedy Niall przebiera się za Dzwoneczka - poskarżył Zayn.

\- Nie będę żadnym Dzwoneczkiem - zadrwił - Postacie z Disneya nie wchodzą w rachubę, Harry.

Harry wytknął im swój język w odpowiedzi. - Cóż, myślę że twoja opcja jest trochę kiepska. Będziemy wyglądać jak kujoni, jeśli przebierzemy się za postacie z Marvela. Jeśli chcesz iść jako Iron Man, zrób to sam, Zayn.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Musimy do siebie pasować. Jesteśmy częścią ‘Świetny Irlandczyk i kilku Brytyjczyków’ pamiętasz? - poskarżył Niall.

\- Co jeśli wybierzemy coś prostego? - wkroczył Louis. - Jak, coś z filmu. Na przykład, kolesie z Kac Vegas.

Harry zachichotał. - Niall byłby tym pulchnym.

\- Oh, tak? Co powiesz na to, że wyrwiemy ci jeden ząb, więc będziesz mógł być szczerbatym dentystą? - Warknął Niall.

\- Albo zespół. Coś jak, wiecie no? - Louis przerwał im.

\- Moglibyśmy być Kiss - powiedział nagle Zayn.

Każdy ustał prościej, myśląc o tej opcji.

\- To nie jest zły pomysł - skomentował Harry.

\- Tak - zgodził się Louis - I jest w miarę proste. Wystarczy pomalować twarze.

\- I jest ich czwórka. - Niall podekscytowany uderzył w stół - To jest Zaynie, którego znam. - Poszedł go przytulić.

Zayn zachichotał.

\- Więc zgaduję, że wszyscy mamy czarne ubrania. Potrzebujemy tylko farb do twarzy. Louis i ja możemy je zdobyć. - Zaoferował Harry.

\- Ok, jasne. - Powiedział Zayn.

Harry odwrócił się do Louisa. - Możemy iść teraz? Co ty na to?

\- Tak, chodźmy. - Odpowiedział, chwytając Harry’ego za rękę.

\- Do Gemm-mobilu! - zaśpiewał Harry.

Louis zaśmiał się, chwytając swój portfel. - No dalej dziwaku, chodźmy.

Jechali w ciszy, słuchali delikatnej muzyki granej w radio, kiedy Louis dostał telefon.

\- Cześć Paul! - Harry usłyszał jak Louis radośnie odpowiada. - Mam się świetnie, dziękuję. Jak mama i tata? - Louis zatrzymał się, słuchał, a potem zachichotał - Tak to bardziej jak uczta, tak jakby… Nie ma żadnego problemu, tak?... Jasne, dzięki wielki… Pozdrów wszystkich ode mnie. Pa, Paul.

\- Więc, gdzie jedziemy? - Zapytał Louis Harry’ego tak szybko, jak się rozłączył.

\- Myślałem o centrum. Tam muszą być jakieś sklepy sprzedające kostiumy na Halloween i inne tego typu rzeczy.

\- Cóż, powinno być zabawnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się - To jest prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz kiedy obchodzę Halloween.

\- Naprawdę? W takim razie musimy sprawić to niezapomnianym. - Mrugnął Harry.

Kiedy parkowali samochód nie było dużego korku, zaczęli iść w kierunku sklepu, który widzieli. Trzymając się za ręce, Harry wciąż sprawiał, że w brzuchu Louisa trzepotały motyle.

\- Ok, zobaczmy co możemy tutaj znaleźć. - Powiedział Harry, przytrzymując drzwi tak, by Louis mógł wejść jako pierwszy.

\- Witam, jak mogę pomóc? - Zostali przywitani przez malutką dziewczynę, która stała za ladą z kapeluszem czarownicy na głowie.

\- Szukamy białej i czarnej farby do twarzy. - Odpowiedział Louis, podchodząc do kontuaru.

\- Jasne. - Dziewczyna poszła znaleźć mały stołek, weszła na niego i szukała wśród rzeczy.

Louis rozejrzał się i odnalazł Harry’ego idącego ku przeróżnym kostiumom.

\- Proszę bardzo - dziewczyna złapała uwagę Louisa.

\- Mogę potrzebować po jeszcze jednej butelce każdej z nich - odpowiedział Louis.

\- W porządku - zgodziła się, ponownie wchodząc na stolik.

\- Spójrz na to - zawołał Harry z drugiego końca sklepu.

Trzymał parę czarnych, tak-jakby-skórzanych spodni, które były tak obcisłe, że mogły być nazwane legginsami.

Louis zadrwił - Nie ma opcji, że się w to wciśniesz.

Harry sapnął. - Nazywasz mnie grubym? Oczywiście, że w nie wejdę! Są wystarczająco długie. - Powiedział Harry, przykładając je do swoich nóg.

Louis roześmiał się. - Ok, kupię je dla ciebie, ale nieważne jak źle będą na tobie leżeć, będziesz musiał je założyć.

Harry bezczelnie się uśmiechnął - Stoi.

Po tym, gdy zapłacili za swoje rzeczy, wyszli ze sklepu.

Chwilę po tym, gdy weszli do samochodu, Louis zauważył znajomą osobę po drugiej stronie ulicy.

\- Czy to… Gemma? - Louis zwęził swe oczy, próbując zobaczyć z kim była.

Harry rozciągnął swoją szyję, patrząc w tym samym kierunku co Louis.

\- To ona! - potwierdził Harry. - I jest z tym kolesiem, Ashtonem!

Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego jakby powiedział najobrzydliwsze bluźnierstwo.

\- Wysiadaj z wozu. - Rozkazał Harry.

Louis przewrócił oczami, rzucił torbę na tylne siedzenie i wyszedł z samochodu.

Harry chwycił jego rękę i przeciągnął go wzdłuż ulicy.

\- Będziemy ich śledzić? - Zapytał Louis. - Nie możemy się za nimi skradać, Haz.

\- Shhh, upewnimy się tylko, że ten punk nie zrobi nic mojej siostrze. - Wysyczał Harry.

Louisa śmieszyło jego zachowanie.

Podążali za nim z nie zbyt oczywistym dystansem. Harry robił głupie rzeczy, takie jak chowanie się za drzewami i kontenerami.

\- Wyglądasz tak przerażająco robiąc to - zachichotał Louis. - Nie powinniśmy tego robić Haz, chodźmy stąd.

Kiedy tylko Louis to powiedział, Gemma i Ashton weszli do małej kawiarni.

\- Nie będziemy ich szpiegować w środku, prawda? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Nie, - wyszeptał Harry - poczekamy na nich na zewnątrz.

\- Dlaczego szepczesz? Dlaczego mamy na nich czekać? Oni są na randce. - Poskarżył Louis.

Harry strzelił piorunami na Louisa. - To nie jest randka.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Ok, ok, po prostu wyszli.

\- Shhh, zobaczmy czy możemy coś stąd dojrzeć. - Powiedział Harry, chowając się za zaparkowanym samochodem, ciągnąc Louisa za sobą.

Na szczęście Louisa, nie zostali w kawiarni. Szybko wyszli, obydwoje z gorącymi napojami w swoich dłoniach.

Gemma zatrzymała się, więc Ashton również, i wyciągnęła swój telefon. Kiedy odpowiadała prawdopodobnie na smsa, wiatr sprawił że kosmyk włosów Gemmy opadł jej na twarz. Potrząsnęła głową, ale to nie zadziałało, dlatego Aston wyciągnął swoją rękę i bardzo delikatnie, zabrał go, zahaczając włosy za jej ucho, sprawiając, że się zarumieniła.

Louis był wystarczająco szybki, by złapać Harry’ego, nim pobiegłby w kierunku słodkiej pary.

\- Harry, kochanie, pozwól im. - Zachichotał, dając mu buziaka w nos.

Harry był nadąsany - Ale on… on zrobi… oni są - jęknął.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Nic, prawdopodobnie jest dobrym facetem. Twoja siostra nie jest głupia, nie wyszłaby z kutasem.

Harry westchnął w geście poddania, patrząc jak odchodzą.

Louis rozciągnął się i znalazł wargi Harry’ego, łapiąc je swoimi.

Zmartwienia Harry’ego natychmiastowo odeszły. Louis całował go, ssał lekko jego dolną wargę z rękami na Harry’ego biodrach, kciukami kręcąc kółka na jego skórze. Harry mógłby zapomnieć o całym świecie.

\- Teraz, chodźmy nim reszta zacznie się o nas martwić. - Powiedział Louis, kiedy przerwali pocałunek.

Harry z delikatnym różem na swoich policzkach, uśmiechnął się. - Ok, chodźmy. - Chwycił dłoń Louis idąc w stronę samochodu.

~*~  
\- Harry, przestań się ruszać - zbeształ go Zayn. - Niall, przestań go rozpraszać! Czarny jest zdradliwą częścią.

\- To jest chore, koleś - powiedział Louis jedenasty też. Patrzył na siebie w lustrze od przynajmniej dwudziestu minut.

Louis był pierwszy z dokończoną pomalowaną twarzą i teraz Zayn prawie skończył malować Harry’ego.

\- Dlaczego jestem jedynym z wąsami? - Jęknął Harry, zarabiając spojrzenie dezaprobaty od Zayna, który malował jego nos.

\- Ponieważ, byłeś tutaj jako ostatni i nie zrzucałeś się na nic - odpowiedział Niall.

\- Ale to niesprawiedliwe, wy wszyscy mieszkacie tutaj. - poskarżył Harry.

\- Harry, przysięgam, jeżeli poruszysz się jeszcze raz, pójdziesz w połowie skończony - zagroził Zayn.

Harry zamknął swe oczy, cierpliwie czekając aż Zayn skończy.

\- Proszę bardzo - westchnął Zayn, poszedł zabrać lusterko, które wciąż było w rękach Louisa.

\- Moja kolej! - Niall wskoczył na krzesło, -Spaceman! - Wykrzyczał Niall, wydłużając ‘s’.

Zayn zachichotał - Ok, Spaceman, pozostań w miesjcu.

\- Jak wyglądam? - Zapytał Harry Louisa.

Louis kiwnął głową w zatwierdzeniu. - Lepiej niż prawdziwy Catman.

Harry rozpromienił się w odpowiedzi. - Idę się przebrać.

Louis roześmiał się - Tylko jeżeli ubierzesz tamte spodnie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział Harry, z rękami na swojej talii. - Musisz tylko poczekać.

Harry odszedł i Louis zrobił to samo, idąc do swojego pokoju, aby się przygotować.

Niall był gotowy, nim Louis skończył układać swoje włosy, cały już ubrany.

\- Kiedy Zayn skończy malować samego siebie, będziemy mogli iść. - Powiedział Niall Louisowi.

\- Ok, tak, jestem gotowy.

\- Jezu, co to do diabła jest Harry? - Zapytał Niall, kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju.

Louis poczuł suchość w ustach, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego w ciasnej skórze.

Harry zaśmiał się i dumnie okręcił się, ukazując siebie całego. - To para spodni, która pasuje idealnie.

Niall prychnął - Jeśli poprzez idealnie, rozumiesz duszenie swoich nóg, wtedy tak, zgadzam się z tobą.

Louis zaśmiał się, kiedy Niall wychodził z pokoju.

\- Kurczę, mieli rację - powiedział Louis z apetytem, kładąc swe ręce na biodrach Harry’ego.

\- Lubisz je? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Oh, taak. Lubię ciebie w nich. - Louis przygryzł swoją wargę.

Chwilę przerwał im krzyk Zayna. - Jestem gotowy, chodźmy.

Tak bardzo jak Louis chciał, nie dał Harry’emu klapsa, kiedy ten się odwrócił, ‘Póżniej’ pomyślał.

Jechali samochodem Zayna i Harry ponownie był wyznaczony jako kierowca.

Nie było bardzo późno kiedy zajechali, więc nie było jeszcze aż tak wielu całkowicie pijanych ludzi. Dom był ciemny, pachniało dymem z cygar, mogli poczuć bass w swojej klatce piersiowej z powodu głośnej muzyki i wszystkim co widzieli, byli ludzie w różnych rodzajach kostiumów: źle wykonanych, zrobionych-w-trzy-minuty, zbyt seksualnych, mogę-zobaczyć-cię-z-drugiego-końca-ulicy, i -kim-ty-chciałeś-być-? kostiumów.

Ludzie witali ich wystawiając swe języki, tak jak Kiss to robiło i Niall nie tracił czasu, by odpowiadać im w ten sam sposób.

Chłopak przebrany za wampira przywitał ich.

\- Niall! - Krzyknął ponad muzykę.

\- Cześć, Kol! - Niall również się przywitał.

\- Wyglądacie fenomenalnie panowie! - Wszyscy mogli powiedzieć, że był już po kilku drinkach.

\- Dzięki, to robota Zayna - odpowiedział Zayn, uśmiechając się.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał, następnie pomachał do kilku innych ludzi. - Muszę was teraz zostawić, ale wódkę znajdziecie w kuchni, poradźcie sobie!

\- W porządku, dzięki kolego!

Udali się w stronę kuchni. Zayn zmiksował trzy drinki, a Harry chwycił tylko piwo.

Louis był wciąż pod wrażeniem ilością ludzi, których znali jego przyjaciele. Mnóstwo ludzi machało do nich i zatrzymywało, by się przywitać.

Rozmawiali z grupą facetów, kiedy Louis usłyszał, że ktoś mówi do jego ucha - Buuu! - aktualnie go przestraszając.

Odwrócił się i znalazł Daniela, uśmiechającego się do niego.

\- Hej, Dan! Jak się masz kolego? - Radośnie powiedział.

\- Dobrze,dzięki, wyglądasz wspaniale swoją drogą. - Daniel wskazał na twarz Louisa.

Ten się roześmiał - Dzięki, dzięki. Ty też. czy to kontakty?

\- Nah, moje oczy są właściwie jasno złote, ale noszę brązowe kontakty każdego dnia - odpowiedział Daniel.

Louis zaśmiał się razem z nim. - Jak ty w ogóle możesz mówić z tymi kłami?

Daniel wzruszył ramionami. - Tak właściwie, nie mogę.

\- Z kim przyszedłeś?

Zaraz po tym jak Louis o to zapytał, Dylan pojawił się znikąd, mając na sobie kim-ty-chciałeś-być-? kostium. - Hej, Louis, co tam?

\- Cześć Dylan! Jak się masz? Gdzie Tyler?

Dylan przeskanował pokój, a następnie wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. - Zaśmiał się.

\- Za kogo chciałeś się przebrać? - Zapytał Louis, ale wtedy poczuł, że ktoś puka go w ramię. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Harry’ego. Chłopacy z którymi rozmawiali już poszli, więc gdzie jest Zayn i Niall?

\- Patrz, Harry, to jest Dylan, Daniela już znasz. - przedstawił Louis. - To jest mój chłopak, Harry.

\- Witam - Powiedział Harry z najgorętszym uśmiechem jaki mógł im pokazać, następnie odwrócił się do Louisa. - Idę do…

Dziewczyna ekscytująco wołająca jego imię przerwała mu.

Louis zachichotał. - Śmiało, spotkamy się za chwilę.

Harry zgodził się tylko dlatego, że dawno nie widział Angeli i był szczęśliwy widząc ją ponownie. Cmoknął Louisa w policzek i poszedł przywitać się ze swoją przyjaciółką.

Wtedy, pojawił się Tyler z trzema drinka w swoich dłoniach, dając po jednym Danielowi i Dylanowi, jeden pozostawiając dla siebie.

\- Hej, Louis - powiedział Tyler - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś wokół. Proszę, weź tego drinka. Pójdę sobie po następnego. - zaoferował.

\- Oh nie, mam się dobrze, dziękuję - Odpowiedział Louis, unosząc swój kubek wciąż do połowy pełny. - Twoje oczy wyglądają naprawdę przerażająco, kolego. - Powiedział, obserwując Tylera, który również przebrał się za ‘wilkołaka’, ale z czerwonymi oczami.

Tyler entuzjastycznie skinął głową. - Tak wyglądają prawdziwe oczy wilkołaków, nie to co kiepski żółty kolor - powiedział, przewracając oczami na Daniela.

Louis spędził swój wolny czas z nimi, nim Zayn nie zaczął go szukać, dając mu do ręki następnego drinka, zabierając do swoich przyjaciół i rozmawiając o meczu, w którym pokonali Nialla i Harry’ego.

Jego głową zaczęła czuć się troszeczkę lżejsza, dlatego zdecydował wstrzymać się z piciem, ponieważ nie chciał zostawiać Harry’ego z trójką pijanych osób. Parę minut później, ktoś położył ręce na jego talii.

\- Chcesz zatańczyć? - Wymruczał Harry do jego ucha.

Louis odwrócił się i był twarzą w twarz z Harrym i Boże, nogi Harry’ego wyglądały na takie długie i perfekcyjne.

Nim Louis się zorientował, Harry ciągnął go w stronę miejsca, gdzie ludzie tańczyli.

Harry pochylił się i pocałował Louisa, głęboko, zgłodniale i nieporządnie. Zaczęli poruszać swoimi biodrami w rytm muzyki, ocierając się o siebie.

Louis przeniósł się z pocałunkami na szyję Harry’ego, zostawiając ochrończe, ale miłosne znaki.

\- Jesteś wspaniały Louis, wiedziałeś to?

Louis zachichotał. Pocałował małżowinę uszną Harry’ego i przygryzł ją.

\- Taki piękny, chcę cię całego dla siebie - Harry ścisnął ich biodra ciaśniej razem i ponownie pocałował jego wargi.

Louis nagle został odciągnięty od Harry’ego, obrócił się i zobaczył Zayna, trzymającego go za ramiona.

\- Zgadnijcie co? - Powiedział niewyraźnie Zayn, następnie zobaczył rozmazany makijaż Harry’ego wokół ust. - Nie, nie, nie, żadnego całowania. Rujnujecie moje arcydzieło. - żachnął Zayn.

Louis roześmiał się ze swojego pijanego przyjaciela i wkurzonego chłopaka. - Co chciałeś nam powiedzieć?

Oczy Zayn pojaśniały, przypominając sobie. - Poznałem kogoś!

Louis uniósł swe brwi, rozbawiony. - Tak? I jest ładna?

\- Nie, nie, to koleś i jest gorący jak cholera! - Zayn wykrzyknął podekscytowany.

Louis zaśmiał się. - W takim razie co robisz tutaj z nami?

Zayn pstryknął palcami. - Wrócę do niego. I może spytam o numer! - Zayn rozpromienił się.

Louis poklepał go po plecach. - Jedziesz mały!

Kiedy Zayn odszedł, Louis znów znalazł się w ramionach Harry’ego.

\- Teraz, na czym skończyliśmy? - Zapytał Harry, pochylając się do pocałunku.

Ale nim ich wargi się dotknęły, Niall przybiegł do nich.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, chodź, chodź, chodź, chodź - Niall żywotnie zawołał.

\- Co jest Niall? - Westchnął Harry.

\- Chodź, chodź, chodź, musisz iść. - Chwycił Harry’ego za rękę i pociągnął go. Harry pociągnął Louisa w tym samym czasie.

Niall zaprowadził ich do innego pokoju w domu, gdzie grano w piwnego ping-ponga.

Po tym, gdy aktualni grający skończyli grę, przyszła kolej na Niall i domagał się, by Louis i Harry oglądali jego grę.

Harry miał dobrą zabawę oglądając grę Nialla i miał się dobrze, ale Harry nie zamierza kłamać, wolałby być na parkiecie z przeuroczym Louisem i nie martwić się o nic innego.

Kiedy gra się skończyła, Harry i Louis mieli trochę czasu dla siebie, ale znowu to nie trwało długo. Ludzie kontynuowali przerywanie im.

Niedługo, ludzie zaczęli wychodzić lub tracili przytomność z powodu zbytniej nietrzeźwości. Niedługo po tym, Zayn i Niall zaczęli czuć się zmęczeni i Harry zadecydował, że nadszedł czas, by jechać do domu.

To było coś w stylu deja vu dla Louisa, naprawdę, było tak jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy pojechali na imprezę. Zayn i Niall byli pijani na tylnych siedzeniach, Harry żuł miętową gumę podczas jazdy, a Louis nie mógł spuścić wzroku z jego żuchwy. Kiedy nie mógł się już powstrzymywać, dał soczystego buziaka jego żuchwie, prawie dotykając jego ucha. Niall krzyknął na nich, domagając się od nich ‘aby nie wjechali w coś’. Więc Louis kreślił wyimaginowane linie wzdłuż uda Harry’ego, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa.

Kiedy dostali się do budynku, Louis wziął Niall do ich pokoju, za to Harry zabrał Zayna. Po tym, gdy Louis zdjął Niallowi buty, nie ściągał swoich własnych, tak jak to zrobił tej pierwszej nocy. Wyszedł i czekał aż Harry skończy pomagać Zaynowi.

Tak szybko jak Harry zamknął drzwi Zayna, Louis zaatakował jego wargi w potrzebującym, mokrym pocałunku.

 

Harry przerwał pocałunek, dysząc lekko. - Dlaczego nie pójdziemy do mojego pokoju?

Wszystko co dostał w odpowiedzi to powolny jęk wydobywający się z tyłu gardła Louisa.

Po paru ocieraniach w windzie, dotyku, jęków i mokrych pocałunków, wchodzili teraz do pokoju Harry’ego.

Tak szybko jak drzwi Harry’ego głośno się zatrzasnęły za nim, Louis chwycił Harry’ego w talii od tyłu i warknął do jego ucha. - Pieprz mnie - jego twarz była zaczerwieniona od podniecenia i pożądania, po tej całej frustracji z imprezy i potrzeby, odkąd zobaczył Harry’ego w tych skórzanych, mega przylegających jeansach.

Harry odwrócił się i pchnął go na ścianę, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymywać z Louisem pragnącym go.

Obydwa ciała, całkowicie ubrane jęczały wzajemnie, na wpół-twardzi i przewrażliwionymi rękami, zaczęli ściągać z siebie ubrania.

Louis złapał usta Harry’ego swoimi własnymi i chwycił go mocno. Przygryzając dolna wargę Harry’ego, jego język miał pełen dostęp.

Harry kontynuował pocałunek tak mocno, tak przepełnienie pożądaniem, że prawie był brutalny. Ich zęby zgrzytał, a ich języki walczyły o dominację, dysząc i sapiąc jakby przebiegli maraton.

Ręce Harry’ego były teraz na skraju spodni Louisa, bawiąc się z paskiem i bokserkami, tylko drażniąc tym Louisa. Louis jęczał i wydymał wargi, ponieważ potrzebował tego dotyku, i patrz, Harry tylko przemierzał swoimi cholernie długimi palcami po jego brzuchu, może nawet trochę niżej, ale wciąż nie dotykał potrzebującej części.

Louisa ręce były na początku z tyłu szyi Harry’ego, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Teraz, Louis pociągnął Harry’ego za włosy, zostawiając otwartą buzię Harry’ego na kilka sekund, im ponownie ich nie przybliżył, pracując swym językiem szybciej niż kiedykolwiek.

Louis przejął nad tym kontrolę i Harry’emu się to nie podobało. Więc położył swoje na tyłku Louisa i zacisnął je, sprawiając że ich kutasy się o siebie otarły, ból i niedostatek pomiędzy nimi, zarobił powolny jęk od Louisa z różowymi policzkami i zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Taki piękny, kochanie - zagruchał Harry, oddalając się troszkę, ciągnąc swymi palcami wzdłuż szczęki Louisa, kiedy odpinał guzik jego jeansów. - Sprawię, że poczujesz się tak dobrze. - Harry wślizgnął swe ręce do spodni Louisa, trzymając jego twardego penisa powyżej bokserek, a Louis zapiszczał, czując jak jego nogi słabną pod wpływem doznań. I to było to, nie mogli tego dłużej przeciągać.

Rozerwali swoje ubrania, najpierw koszule, składając delikatne pocałunki na swoim klatkach i ssąc swoje sutki, szczególnie, wrażliwe sutki Harry’ego na całej drodze, a następnie ich spodnie, dotykając i dotykając ud Louisa, ponieważ Harry lubił je, tam również chciał zostawiać pocałunki, ale to nastąpi później; wtedy zdjęli resztę swoich ubrań, bokserki, skarpetki, wszystko, jakby ktoś mierzył im czas jak szybko się rozbiorą i mimo, iż zdjęcie spodni Harry’ego było najtrudniejszym zadaniem, nie zajęło im to dłużej niż parę sekund.

Kiedy byli całkiem nadzy, na przeciwko siebie, mała ilość alkoholu tylko pomogła ich niedostatkowi, ich usta zderzyły się ponownie, ogrzewając się i pragnąc. Teraz Louis i Harry byli znów na przeciwko siebie, potrzebujące czerwone kutasy ocierały się o siebie, ręce szukały rzeczy do ściśnięcia, usta rozglądały się za miejscami do całowania i zasysania.

Louis chwycił tyłek Harry’ego, ścisnął go, przygryzł jego dolną wargę i uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak Harry jęczy i pcha kolejny raz przed Louisem.

Lecz Harry szybko odnajduje się w dokuczaniu, przesuwając się ze swoimi ustami na szyję Louisa, ssąc i gryząc tam gdzie jego ramię i szyję się stykają, słysząc miękkie jęki Louisa i uśmiecha się na słyszenie tego. Harry to lubi.

\- Harry - jęczy Louis. - Proszę.

Harry’ego rozbawia to jak niewinnie potrafi brzmieć czasami Louis.

Przekręca Louisa, pcha na ścianę i chwyta jego kutasa. Na początku obciąga mu powoli, pozwalając Louis delektować się dotykiem. Twarz Louis jest zwrócona do ściany, oczy ma zamknięte i wychyla plecy na dotyk dużych dłoni Harry’ego na jego długości, obciągając mu i dotykając go.

Ciągi skomleń i jęków opuszczają usta Louisa. Penis Harry’ego robi się jeszcze twardszy, ponieważ teraz znajduje się przed perfekcyjnym tyłkiem Louisa i musi wypieprzyć Louisa teraz, nim go straci.

\- Łóżko. Teraz. - Szepcze Harry do ucha Louisa, ten jest posłuszny i kładzie się tam, patrząc na sufit, podczas gdy Harry idzie to komody i wyciąga z niej parę rzeczy.

\- Kto powiedział ci byś się położył? - I cóż, oczywiście Louis nie pamięta, by Harry mówił mu, aby się położył, razem z adrenaliną i pożądaniem krążącym w żyłach, jedynie pokiwał głową, póki Harry nie przemówił ponownie. - Odwróć się. Ręce i kolana, teraz. - I, wow, ok, Louis lubi tą władczą stronę Harry’ego.

Louis zrobił to co mu powiedziano, podczas gdy Harry otworzył tubkę lubrykantu, rozprzestrzeniając go trochę na swoje dłonie, szczególnie na palce. Ale nim cokolwiek zrobi, Harry chciał cieszyć się z perfekcyjnego tyłka przed sobą.

Harry dał klapsa Louisowi, delikatnie na początku, zarabiając lekki podskok od Louisa, gdy wziął go z zaskoczenia. Ale to znowu był tyłek Louisa i on pragnął więcej, więc nim ścisnął je trochę, swoimi obydwiema dużymi rękami, uderzył go ponownie, teraz mocniej i Louis skomlał pod nim, wystawiając swój tyłek jeszcze bardziej, by kontynuował.

Kilka klapsów później i Harry był gotowy, rzeczy są, Harry nawet go nie ostrzegł, po prosty wślizgnąć długi palec do jego dziurki, trzymając jego policzek jedną ręką. Louis pisnął, a oczy miał pełne łez.

\- Haz - powiedział Louis powolnym jękiem, skomląc kiedy Harry wyjął i włożył z powrotem ten sam palec.

Harry sięgnął, by ugryźć szyję Louisa, całując go czule, by spróbować i zabrać jego myśli od nowych odczuć, które przechodzą przez jego ciało. Ponieważ wiedział, iż Louis jest nowy w tym wszystkim i chciał sprawić, by było to dla niego wyjątkowe, aby pokazać Louisowi jak bardzo się o niego troszczy, nawet jeśli chciał go pieprzyć i rozłamać na części.

\- Kurwa Lou, - powiedział Harry, jęcząc, jesteś taki ciasny.

Po kilku sekundach więcej, Harry trzymał palec tam, odwracając i próbując znaleźć prostatę Louisa. Wślizgnął teraz drugi palec, krzyżując je, rozciągając Louis dziurkę i Louis szlochał i jęczał pod nim, póki tego nie skorygował. Teraz trzeci palec był w środku, wchodząc i wychodząc, najpierw powoli, a potem szybciej. Louis jęczał, skomlał, był bałaganem płaczu, a to nie była nawet najgorsza albo najlepsza część.

\- Harry, proszę - powiedział Louis, prawie płacząc, gdy chwycił się prześcieradła leżącego pod nim. - Potrzebuję cię, teraz.

Po krzyżowaniu swych palców przez parę chwil, Harry chwycił swojego twardego członka, na którym już była rozciągnięta prezerwatywa i włożył główkę do wejścia Louisa.

Przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, zobaczył że Louis daje upust miękkiemu krzykowi, przejrzyście powstrzymując się od wszystkiego. Wyglądał tak niewinnie pod nim.

Wargi Harry’ego znalazły swój sposób, aby zrobić ciemną malinkę na karku Louisa, ssąc i gryząc te miejsce. Kontynuował powolne wkładanie swojej długości w dziurkę Louisa, całując go w tym samym czasie. Kiedy poczuł, że ostatni cal wślizgnął się do ciasnego wejścia, zatrzymał się, wciąż czekając jak Louis w jakiś sposób się zrelaksuje.

\- Proszę -- Harry, - powiedział niskim głosem, - Proszę.

Louis nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy o co błagał, po prostu wiedział, że potrzebuje Harry’ego tak bardzo. O wiele bardziej niż kogokolwiek potrzebował w całym swoim życiu.

I Harry mógł to poczuć. Spojrzał na niego, całując plecy Louisa.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo Louis - powiedział Harry, jego wargi ponownie sunęły po opalonej skórze Louisa. - Tak naprawdę nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo cię kocham.

Louis wtedy odwrócił swą twarz z zaczerwionymi policzkami i różowymi ustami, cały spocony i piękny i Harry musiał go pocałować. Na początku pocałował go delikatnie, kochając sposób w jaki Louis wychyla swoje plecy, aby móc w stanie pocałować Harry’ego, ale potem pocałunek staje się ostrzejszy oraz bardziej zawzięty i Louis ma język Harry’ego w swojej buzi i natychmiast zaczyna walkę o dominację.

Louis wije się pod nim, zmuszając go, by się ruszył. Tylko wtedy Harry powolnie zaczyna poruszać się w tyłku Louisa, czując jak ciasny węzeł zaczyna tworzyć się w jego brzuchu. Chce pomóc również w dojściu Louisowi, chce dotknąć Louisa. Więc bierze jego kutasa i zaczyna mu obciągać w rytm swoich pchnięć, kochając dźwięk ocierania się skór o siebie.

\- A Harry, tak, tak - jęczy Louis, prawie krzycząc. I, wow, słyszenie jak Louis wykrzykuje jego imię, jest najseksowniejszą rzeczą jaką Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał. Zaczyna mu obciągać szybciej i mocniej, może nawet dając Louisowi klapsa swoją wolną rękę, sprawiając że Louis gubi swój rytm.

Nurkuje z powrotem po kolejny pocałunek na szyi Louisa, ciągnąc po niej ponownie, aby jeszcze raz ją przygryźć. ssąc jego skórę, póki znak się nie pojawi. Louis skomle, gdy porusza się w górę i w dół, ściskając prześcieradło, jego ramiona słabną, a jego plecy rozciągają w potrzebie.

\- Haz, - Louis mówi jękliwym głosem - Dochodzę.

Harry nie przestaje. Obciąga Louisowi szybciej i wbija się w niego mocniej, próbując sprawić , by Louis poczuł się dobrze, chcąc dać mu właściwy orgazm.

Nie zajmuje długo, nim Louis się uwalnia. - Ahhh, Harry - Louis szlocha głośno, spuszczając się na ręce Harry’ego. Jęki i skomlenia Louisa zalewają uszy Harry’ego i czucie Louisa dochodzącego pod nim, zabiera Harry’ego na krawędź.

Harry wbija się mocniej jeszcze jeden raz, póki węzeł w jego podbrzuszu się nie uwalnia, jego własny orgazm sprawia, że słabnie i staje się mocniejszy w tym samym czasie. Harry zostaje tak na parę chwil, jęcząc i dając cieczy wypłynąć z swojego ciała, relaksując się jego ręce znajdują talię Louisa.

Obydwoje sapią, gdy Harry wychodzi z niego, ściągając prezerwatywę i wrzucając ją do kosza obok jego łóżka oraz kładzie się obok Louis. Obydwoje są spoceni, zaczerwienieni i zmęczeni.

Harry kładzie jedną swoją rękę wokół Louis, przyciągając go bliżej do swojego ciała, pot i bicie serca pochodzi od ich obydwójki. Harry całuje Louisa w czoło i resztę jego głowy, jego mokre loki leżą nad głową Louisa.

Louis wychyla swą twarz i daje Harry’emu buziaka w usta, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie do niego i kładąc się na jego klatce piersiowej, pozostawiając tam małe, delikatne pocałunki, tylko ponieważ kocha sześciopak Harry’ego i chce poczuć ciepłotę jego ciała na swoich wargach.

\- Kocham cię Lou - wyszeptał Harry, bawiąc się pierzastymi włosami Louisa, - Kocham cię do Księżyca i z powrotem.  
Louis wdychał zapach Harry’ego i nim zasnął, odszeptał. - Też cię kocham. Tak bardzo mocno.

Kiedy Harry wstał, zobaczył że role się zamieniły. Miał swoją głowę na klacie Louisa, a ta Louisa była nad jego. Louis owijał swoimi rękami ciało Harry’ego.

Harry poruszył się trochę i poczuł, że Louis podnosi swoja głowę. Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, iż Louis się obudził.

\- Dzień dobry - wyszeptał Harry, lecz wciąż szorstkim głosem.

\- Dzień dobry - odszeptał Louis. Uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, nim dał mu słodki, krótki pocałunek.

Louis cicho zachichotał. - Wciąż masz trochę farby na twarzy.

Harry również zachichotał. - Tak jak ty. Co powiesz na prysznic?

\- Tak, możesz jednego użyć - zażartował Louis.

Harry pchnął go zabawnie i wstał, zostawiając Louisa z uczuciem pustki.

Podniósł swe majtki, które były na podłodze, rzucone razem z resztą ich ubrań i założył je. - Zaraz wrócę, kochanie.

Harry opuścił pokój. I tylko kiedy Louis założył na siebie swoje własne bokserki, Harry wrócił z uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

\- Max jest pod prysznicem, musimy chwilę zaczekać.

\- Możemy iść na górę - zasugerował Louis. - Nie sądzę, że chłopcy już wstali.

\- Ok - zgodził się Harry. Wziął nowe ubrania i poszli na górę.

Kiedy znaleźli Nialla i Zayna leniwie rozwalonych wzdłuż kanapy, natychmiast się zatrzymali jak dwójka nastolatków, która właśnie została złapana na skradaniu się, wychodząc po burzliwej nocy.

Fakt, że obydwoje byli tylko w czarnych bokserkach, sprawiał iż było to jeszcze bardziej żenujące dla Louisa i Harry’ego. Niall uśmiechał się jak szalony, ruszając swoimi brwiami, a Zayn uśmiechał się, obczajając ich z góry do dołu.

Louis niezręcznie przeczyścił swe gardło. - Siemka - wskazał na łazienkę i zaczęli iść w tamtą stronę - skorzystamy z łazienki naprawdę szybko.

\- Używaliście zabezpieczenia? Czy musimy przeprowadzić z wami rozmowę? - Krzyknął Niall, śmiejąc się i przybijając sobie piątkę z Zaynem.

Harry otworzył drzwi od łazienki tylko po to, by przeciągnąć swe ramię i pokazać im środkowy palec, co sprawiło że roześmieli się jeszcze bardziej.

Tak szybko jak obydwoje znaleźli się pod prysznicem, ciepła wodą spływała po ich ciałach, Louis przypiął Harry’ego do ściany.

Harry syknął, kiedy jego skóra dotknęła zimnych kafelek, ale Louis uciszył go pocałunkiem.

Pocałunek trwał przez kilka sekund, nim Louis się odsunął, zaczynając tworzyć ścieżkę buziaków wzdłuż szczęki Harry’ego. Następnie przesunął się na jego szyję, klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Kiedy Louis był poniżej pępka Harry’ego, Harry dał upust małemu skomleniu.

Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry jest już prawie twardy. - Teraz, nie będziesz robił zbyt dużego hałasu, kochanie. Nasi przyjaciele są w pokoju obok. - Powiedział nim zniżył się z swoimi pocałunkami tak bardzo jak mógł, pozwalając Harry’emu zwijać jego palce w swoich włosach.

 

Kiedy wyszli spod prysznica i po kilku żartach ze strony Zayna i Nialla, Niall wymusił na Harrym zrobienie naleśników dla nich wszystkich.

Zapach naleśników wypełnił mieszkanie wraz z faktem, że Harry powiedział Louisowi, iż go kocha, co wprawiło Louisa w naprawdę świetny humor. Louis nigdy nie był zakochany i może nie wiedział czym miłość była. Ale kto wie? Jedyne co Louis wiedział to to, że nie może się troszczyć bardziej o Harry’ego i że bycie z nim, sprawia, iż jest najszczęśliwszym facetem na Ziemi. Więc, tak, Louis był zakochany w Harrym. I Harry również go kochał. Louis mógł to zobaczyć w jego oczach, takich jasnych i zielonych, kiedy patrzy na Louisa z mieszanką radości, pożądania i czułości.

Więc co jeżeli zachowywali się jak para młodych nastolatków, cali drażliwi i chichoczący z wszystkiego? Byli w swoim małym kawałku nieba, dzieląc je z dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół.

Byli w połowie swojego śniadanie, kiedy telefon Louisa zawibrował. Louis wyciągnął go, kiedy czuł nieustające wibracje, wskazując że było to połączenie, a nie tylko zwykły sms.

\- Umm, ja tylko - powiedział Louis wstając i odbierając telefon, odwracając się tyłem do swoich przyjaciół. - Cześć? - odpowiedział Louis. - Przy telefonie.

Harry nie chciał podsłuchiwać, ale Louis stał kilka kroków za nim. Próbował skupić się na tym co mówił Niall.

Louis westchnął, zdobywając uwagę Harry’ego. - Cóż, jestem pewien, że mogę coś zorganizować - powiedział Louis, wciąż do telefonu. - Uh-hu… ok, dobrze, oddzwonię tak szybko jak to możliwe… Dziękuję bardzo.

Louis usiadł ponownie z uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Tak, pewnie - odpowiedział Louis, nie wydawał się martwić o cokolwiek.

Wszyscy to porzucili i kontynuowali swoje bardzo przytulne śniadanie.

~*~  
Po uciążliwym dniu pełnym nudnych zajęć i denerwujących znajomych z klasy, wszystkim co Louis chciał robić to błogie leniuchowanie w mieszkaniu, kupienie pizzy, prawdopodobnie obejrzenie filmu z resztą i odwlec całą pracę domową, która ma do zrobienia.

Jego humor się nie poprawił, kiedy znalazł puste mieszkanie, więc zdecydował się zobaczyć czy Liam był w stanie przeprowadzić szybkie video połączenie.

\- Oo mój Boże, kim ty jesteś? - Wydyszał Louis, kiedy Liam odpowiedział na połączenie.

Liam zaśmiał się i pogłaskał się po policzkach, które były pokryte czymś, czego nie można już było nazywać zarostem. Miał teraz dziwnie wyglądającą krótką brodę, - Podoba ci się? - Zapytał, szczerząc się.

\- Przegapiłem twoje trzydzieste urodziny? - Zapytał Louis z zwężonymi oczami. - Wyglądasz jak drwal.

\- Nie, zapuszczam ją, by poznać Harry’ego. - Wyjaśnił Liam, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - A ty wciąż z tym?

Liam zachichotał i dumnie skrzyżował swoje ramiona. - Tak.

Jakby czas nie mógł być bardziej doskonały, Louis dostał wiadomość.

Od Harry: gdzie jesteś?(:

Do Harry: mieszkanie ;)

Od Harry: bd za chwilę xx

\- Ty szczęśliwy draniu - wymamrotał Louis, wprawiając w śmiech Liama, - Idź po swoją bluzę lub cokolwiek, Harry przychodzi.

Liam prawie pisnął ze szczęścia i wyszedł poza widok ekranu.

\- Dobrą rzeczą jest to, że będziesz mógł się teraz pozbyć tej głupiej brody. - powiedział Louis, nie będąc pewnym czy Liam to słyszy.

Liam wrócił z założoną bluzą - Ale kto nosi snapback w wewnątrz? - Zapytał, bawiąc się swoim snapbackiem w ręce.

Louis zadrwił - Dranie, głównie.

\- Nie, wezmę beanie.

Louis zachichotał.

\- Ok, trzymaj się. Idę po niego - Poinstruował Louis, kiedy usłyszał, że winda przyjechała.

Louis otworzył drzwi i znalazł Harry’ego kierującego się w jego stronę.

\- Cześć, kochanie. - Przywitał się Harry, dając mu buziaka w usta.

\- Hej - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Co robisz?

\- Rozmawiam na Skype z Jamesem - Louis wskazał na swój pokój.

\- Oh, mogę wrócić później jeśli chcesz, - zaoferował Harry, wiedząc że Louis rozmawia z nim tylko raz na tydzień, czasem dwa.

\- Nie, właściwie, chciałem cię zapytać czy chciałbyś go poznać.

Harry ukazał szczery uśmiech i może poczuł się odrobinkę zdenerwowany, - Oczywiście - odpowiedział.

Louis cmoknął go raz i otworzył drzwi szerzej, żeby mogli wejść. Wskazał Harry’emu by usiadł na jego krześle, kiedy on wziął to Nialla.

Harry przełknął ciężko, sprawiając że Louis chichotał z jego nerwowości.

Usiadł i na ekranie zobaczył faceta, mniej więcej w ich wieku z niby gęstą brodą, beanie i za dużą bluzą. Poza tym, miał podekscytowany uśmiech, że aż miał zmarszczki przy oczach, które zdobyły łatwość Harry’ego.

\- Hej! Jestem Harry Styles. - Powiedział, ukazując swój znak rozpoznawalny - uśmiech z dołeczkami.

Liam pomachał, lubiąc łatwe podejście Harry’ego. Lecz nim mógł cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Louis przerwał mu.

\- Harry, to jest James.

Liam natychmiast sobie przypomniał, że Louis mówił mu, iż jego przyjaciele nie znają jego pierwszego imienia. Tylko skinął głową. - Masz się dobrze?

\- Tak, dziękuję. A ty? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Ja również, dzięki - Liam uśmiechnął się. - Louis tak wiele powiedział mi o tobie.

Harry zarumienił się i odwrócił, by zobaczyć Louisa. - Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy.

Louis zaśmiał się, - Oczywiście, że nie, Haz - następnie mrugnął.

Harry wydął wargi - Hej, traktuję cię prawidłowo.

\- Tak, robisz to. - zachichotał Louis.

\- A jak Louis traktuje ciebie, Harry? Powinienem skarcić go za bycie leniwym osłem? - Zapytał Liam, udając zmarszczenie brwi.

Harry zaśmiał się, - Nie, jest w porządku - krzywo się uśmiechnął - Jest zdumiewający - powiedział, opierając się pokusie pocałowania Louis przed jego kuzynem. Fakt, że Louis przygryzał swoją dolną wargę nie pomagał.

\- Wasza dwójka jest urocza - Liam nic nie mógł poradzić na to, iż to powiedział, sprawiając że się zarumienili.

\- Oh, zamknij się - prychnął Louis.

\- Będąc szczerym, byłem trochę nerwowy poznaniem cię - przyznał Harry, sprawiając że Liam zabawnie uniósł brwi - Jesteś tutaj tak jakby celebrytą, Louis nie przestaje o tobie mówić.

\- Celebrytą, co? - Zapytał Liam, poruszając swymi brwiami do Louisa.

\- Tak, supergwiazda szczenięcooki James - Louis skrzyżował swe ręce.

Liam zaśmiał się. - Nie zaczynaj o moich oczach albo powiem Harry’emu o czasie, w którym przymierzałeś jedną z sukienek twojej mamy.

Louis sapnął. - Zgodziliśmy się już nigdy więcej o tym nie rozmawiać.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Proszę powiedz mi, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić czegoś takiego.

Louis przewrócił oczami i udawał, że nie słucha jak Liam mówił Harry’emu o jedynym razie, kiedy to zrobił. Chciał tylko wiedzieć jak to jest założyć sukienkę, był ciekawskim dziewięciolatkiem, który chciał wiele wiedzieć. Poza tym, Liam był tym, który pomógł mu ją zapiąć i tym, który urwał niewielką część tkaniny, gdy ją rozpinał. Liam nie powinien być taki dumny z opowiadania tej historii.

Harry naprawdę lubił Liama, był naprawdę miłym kolesiem, który bardzo troszczył się o swego kuzyna. Miał dobre poczucie humoru, był inteligentny i całkiem przystojny - pomijając brodę. Harry również zauważył, że Liam ma również zachowania, które myśląc o tym może zauważyć również u Louisa. Prawdopodobnie obydwoje zawsze uczęszczali do elitarnych szkół, myślał Harry.

Poza tymi wszystkimi żenującymi historyjkami, które Liam opowiedział Harry’emu, Louis był szczęśliwy, że się dogadali. I Louis myśłał, że, jeśli rzeczy pójdą dobrze, mogliby się spotkać w przyszłości; niekoniecznie to Liam musi przylatywać do Ameryki.


	18. Rozdział 18

Harry i Louis oglądali telewizję przytulając się na kanapie. Harry łyżeczkował Louisa i Louis czuł się niezmiernie spokojny. Louis lubił oglądać telewizję z Harrym, lubił wychodzić z nim na kolację, na imprezy, uczyć się, przytulać, ocierać, więcej niż ocierać, rozmawiać, spać w jego łóżku. Korzystał z każdej jednej chwili spędzonej z Harrym. I, na końcu to, jak w miłości powinno być; nie martwienie się o nic, dopóki jesteś z kochaną osobą.

Więc Louis szczęśliwie oglądał Przyjaciół z Harrym, kiedy ktoś do niego zadzwonił. Obydwoje musieli się trochę poruszyć, by Louis mógł wyjąć telefon. Wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, gdy odebrał.

\- Cześć?... Tak… teraz? - Louis nagle wstał, strącając Harry’ego. - Dobrze, będę tam.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Muszę iść załatwić parę rzeczy, to nie zajmie długo. Niedługo wrócę, kochanie - odpowiedział Louis w pośpiechu.

\- Chcesz żebym poszedł z tobą? - Zaoferował Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Nie, dam radę. Zostań, to będziesz mógł mi powiedzieć jak przebiegło przyjęcie-niespodzianaka Rachel.

\- Nigdy tego nie widziałeś?

Louis tylko schylił się, by ucałować wargi Harry’ego. - To zajmie góra dziesięć minut, obiecuję. Kocham cię - powiedział, nim wybiegł.

Harry został i cierpliwie czekał na swojego chłopaka.

Tak jak Louis powiedział, nie zajęło mu długo, nim wrócił.

\- Było mi zimno bez ciebie - poskarżył Harry.

Louis zachichotał i ponownie wpadł w jego ramiona.

\- Patrz, Phoebe ma imprezę wypełnioną pucharkami lodów. - Wyjaśnił Harry, zarabiając śmiech od Louisa.

\- Chcesz gdzieś wyjść? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy odcinek dobiegł końca. - Kupić trochę lodów albo czegokolwiek.

\- Ale jest trochę za chłodno na lody. - Odpowiedział Harry, ciaśniej przytulając Louisa.

\- Albo po prostu na spacer? Czuje, że moje nogi całe ścierpły - nalegał Louis.

Harry westchnął w geście poddania, jak mógł powiedzieć nie na cokolwiek czego zażądał Louis?

\- Powinienem pójść po kluczyki do samochodu? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, nie będziemy ich potrzebować - odpowiedział Louis z uśmiechem.

\- Co? - Zapytał zmieszany Harry.

Louis zaśmiał się. - To tylko spacer, Haz, nie potrzebujemy niczego.

Harry paplał i wyjaśniał odcinek, który Louis właściwie widział wcześniej, kiedy szli na parking, na którym Zayn, a teraz i Harrym parkowali swoje samochody.

\- ...ale Ben i Joey nie wyglądali podobnie, więc zadecydowali… - Harry nagle przestał mówić, kiedy zauważył motocykl zaparkowany obok samochodu Zayna.

\- Aaw, Louis - zagruchał Harry. - Nie musiałeś! - zażartował.

Następnie odwrócił się i zaczął oglądać motocykl z rękami na swojej talii.

\- Ale zastanawiam się czyj jest tak naprawdę. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem. Szczęśliwy bogaty dzieciak - prychnął Harry.

Louis cicho zachichotał. Przeczyścił swe gardło. - Umm, Hazza? - Złapał jego uwagę.

Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Jego oczy prawie wypadły mu z orbit, kiedy zauważył, że Louis trzyma pęczek kluczy.

\- Motocykl jest twój? - Wykrztusił Harry.

Louis zaśmiał się i rzucił Harry’emu kluczyki. - Nie, jest twój. - Spokojnie odpowiedział.

Harry złapał klucze z duszącym piskiem. - Kupiłeś motocykl?

\- Tak, kupiłem dla ciebie motocykl - odpowiedział Louis, przybliżając się do Harry’ego, który wciąż był w szoku.

Harry spojrzał na motocykl, potem na Louisa i na motocykl i z powrotem na Louisa. - Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie jaki rodzaj motocyklu to jest?

Louis zachowywał się jakby ciężko myślał. - Myślę, ze tak. Znaczy, sam go zamawiałem.

\- To Harley Davidson - wyjaśnił Harry, ignorując wcześniejszą odpowiedź Louisa.

\- Uh-hu… - zawahał się Louis.

\- Sportster 1200 - odpowiedział Harry z poważną miną.

\- Wierzę w to, więc - Louis kiwnął głową już to wszystko wiedząc. Był trochę zmartwiony reakcją Harry’ego.

\- Louis, nie mogę tego przyjąć. - Harry wyciągnął rękę, oddając kluczyki.

Louis instynktownie, wziął je.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Nie podobał się Harry’emu? Louis mógł łatwo go wymienić, ale był przekonany, że był to jeden z ulubionych modeli Harry’ego.

\- To Harley! - Powiedział Harry, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Wiem - było całą odpowiedzią Louisa.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Ludzie nie kupują drogich rzeczy innym ludziom.

Louis zmarszczył brwi - Nie jesteś innym człowiekiem. Jesteś moim chłopakiem. Co jest złego w drogich prezentach? Kim dała Kanye’owi Lamborghini.

Harry roześmiał się, odrzucając swą głowę do tyłu. - Proszę, powiedz mi, że Niall nie zmusił cię do oglądania Z kamerą u Kardashianów.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Tak właściwie, są w porządku.

Harry zaśmiał się trochę bardziej, nim odpowiedział. - Ale Kardashianie są jak najbliższa rzecz przy rodzinie królewskiej, a nie widzę żebyś nosił koronę.

Louis przełknął ciężko. To mogło być to. Mógł powiedzieć Harry’emu prawdę, właśnie teraz i właśnie tu. To mogłoby być nawet komiczne jak ‘Nie, nie mam swojej własnej korony, ponieważ nawet choćbym chciał mam tytuł księcia, tylko moja babcia ma jedną. I mówiąc książę nie mam na myśli, że będę kiedyś królem. To jest jak te głupie tytułu działają, ale mogę przynudzać cię tym później.’ To mógłby być najlżejszy sposób, by mu powiedzieć. Zwariuje oczywiście, ale wreszcie się dowie.

Wszystko to kłębiło się w Louisa głowie. I brzmiało bardzo dobrze, ale nie mógł tego zrobić.

\- Kardashianie też nie noszą koron. - Odpowiedział zamiast tego Louis z delikatnym chichotem i przewróceniem oczami.

Harry nerwowo się zaśmiał, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

\- Powiem ci co, - zaoferował Louis - jedna przejażdżka, po prostu przejedź się raz i jeśli wtedy wciąż będziesz chciał to oddać, zwrócę to tam skąd przyszło i po sprawie.

\- Ok - zgodził się Harry - Jedna przejażdżka i to zwracasz.

Louis uniósł swe brwi - Tylko jeśli wciąż będziesz czuł taką potrzebę, - Zaśmiał się.

Harry zachichotał. - W porządku.

\- Najpierw kaski. Ochrona jest bardzo ważna, nie chcę byś się zranił. - Powiedział Louis, fałszywie poważnym tonem.

Louis schował je w swoim pokoju, więc poszli tam po nie.

\- Huh. Są dwa. - Powiedział Harry, kiedy zauważył dwa kaski. - Jak dogodnie. - Zachichotał.

Louis mrugnął. - Zauważyłeś, że motocykl posiada dwa siedzenia?

\- Owszem - Harry skinął głową, śmiejąc się, - Czekaj, wszystkie te dziwne telefony były na temat motocyklu? - Zapytał zwężając swe oczy.

Louis zachichotał - A ty nawet nie słyszałeś połowy z nich. Ale, no dalej, przejedźmy się.

Harry uśmiechnął się - Może później będę mógł się inaczej przejechać - powiedział, kładąc swe ręce na talii Louisa.

Louis zaśmiał się, a jego policzki przybrały czerwony kolor. - Bezczelny.

On po prostu rozkoszował się uczuciem Harley’a pod sobą. Ciężko było mu myśleć, że prawdopodobnie tylko raz się na tym przejedzie. Z pewnością chciał zapamiętać z tego każdą sekundę.

\- Ok, włącz to - powiedział Louis, kiedy złośliwie owinął swoje ramiona wokół torsu Harry’ego.

Z głębokim oddechem, włączył zapłon, sprawiając że motocykl zawarczał z słodkim dźwiękiem Harley’a.

Motocykl zaczął się poruszać, ale nie mogli jechać szybko, ponieważ wciąż byli na kamuspie. Ale tak szybko jak przekroczyli bramę, Harry nie bał się przyspieszyć.

Louis był trochę przestraszony na początku, ledwo mógł utrzymać swe oczy otwarte przez wiatr wchodzący do jego kasku. Ale Harry był zrównoważonym kierowcą i to dodało mu pewności. Nawet jeżeli Louis nie mógł słyszeć niczego przez wiatr i silnik, mógł poczuć że Harry się śmieje przez jego tors i tylko wiedza jak szczęśliwy był Harry, sprawiła dzień Louisa jaśniejszym.

W pięć minut byli na Henderson Bridge, przecinając rzekę. Louis nigdy nie był po drugiej stronie rzeki, więc wszystkie krajobrazy były dla niego nowe.

Harry po prostu jechał, zmieniając biegi i dodając gazu kiedykolwiek tylko był sam na ulicy.

Wszystkim co Louis wiedział to to, że Harry skręcił w prawo, potem w lewo, lewo, jeszcze raz w lewo, a następnie w prawo jakimś cudem znów znaleźli się na moście, ale zamiast pojechać prosto na kampus, Harry skręcił w inną stronę, prowadząc ich do miłej restauracji. Harry zaparkował motocykl i zdjął swój kask.

Louis skopiował go.

\- Wow - westchnął Harry, - Wow, znaczy, to… to było coś. - Rozpromienił się.

\- Tak, trochę przerażającego tak właściwie - Stwierdził Louis, przybliżając się do Harry’ego.

Harry zaśmiał się, dołeczki pokazały się, a zmarszczki uformowały. Louis nie mógł się nacieszyć jego śmiechem, który był czysty jak podekscytowanego dziecka.

\- Więc naprawdę chcesz go oddać? - Zapytał Louis z uśmiechem na ustach.

Harry żachnął. - Moja przejażdżka się nie skończyła. Zjemy lunch i zabiorę nas z powrotem na kampus.

Louis zaśmiał się już delektując się zwycięstwem. - Dobrze. Czysta przyjemność.

Harry uśmiechnął się, nagle chichocząc i weszli do restauracji, trzymając się za dłonie.

~*~

\- Na co te kaski? - Zapytał Niall, kiedy Louis i Harry weszli do pokoju z kaskami w dłoniach.

Harry zarumienił się i próbował się zbytnio nie uśmiechnąć. - Louis kupił mi rower*.

Aww - zagruchał Zayn - I upewniłeś się, że ma dodatkowe kółka, Louis.

Louis zaśmiał się i dał Harry’emu wyjaśnić.

\- Miałem na myśli, motocykl.

Ich szczęki się rozwarły, więc Louis przemówił. - I zatrzymuje go - uśmiechnął się.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że zatrzymuje go? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Powiedziałem mu, iż nie mogę tego przyjąć, ale kazał mi się przejechać. i ja, umm… - Harry podrapał się z tyłu głowy.

\- On po prostu nie mógł się oprzeć - roześmiał się Louis.

\- Więc jest na dole? - Domniemał Zayn.

\- Yep - Louis przedłużył ‘p’.

\- I pozwolisz mi się przejechać? - Zapytał podekscytowany Niall.

\- Pff, oczywiście, że nie Niall - Odpowiedział Harry już czując się do niego przywiązanym.

Louis roześmiał się ze zmarszczonych brwi Nialla.

\- Hej, Louis? - Zawołał Zayn, nim temat nie został zmieniony. - Lubię zegarki od Rolexa - zażartował.

~*~  
\- Dałeś mojemu bratu motocykl? - Zapytał Gemma Louisa, uderzając go w ramię tak szybko jak usiadł.

\- Czy wszyscy zawsze będą już o tym mówić? - Poskarżył Louis, masując swoje ramię.

\- Przez co najmniej dwa tygodnie, tak - prychnęła Gemma. - Kto to robi? Kto daje motocykle?

\- To po prostu prezent - wyjaśnił Louis samemu sobie, wtedy pomyślał o czymś co nigdy nie przeszło mu na myśl. - Dlaczego się tak unosisz? Wasza mama nie pochwala motocykli? Sprawiłem, że Harry złamał jakieś zasady czy coś.

Gemma zaśmiała się z jego uroczej troski. - Nie, mama nie ma nic przeciwko motocyklom. T o po prostu jest strasznie ekstrawagancka rzecz, to przerażające. Harry kocha cię teraz po tysiąckroć.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego, by kupić jego miłość czy cokolwiek. Chciałem go tylko uszczęśliwić, wiesz? Bo on ze mną to robi. I myślę, że on zasługuje na to co najlepsze, ponieważ jest wspaniały. - Louis zarumienił się na swoje własne słowa.

Gemma zagruchała do niego, zarabiając uwagę paru studentów. Louis trącił ją, a ta zachichotała.

\- Pokazałam Ashtonowi zdjęcie, które Harry mi przysłał i był pod wielkim wrażeniem.

\- Jesteście teraz oficjalnie razem? - Zapytał Louis, chcąc rozmawiać o czymś innym.

Gemma zarumieniła się. - Tak, bardzo mocno.

Tym razem przyszła pora na to, by Louis zagruchał.

\- Myślę sobie, że możemy iść coś przekąsić czasami - zasugerowała Gemma.

\- My?

\- Mam na myśli, Harry, ty, Ashton i ja.

\- Tak, byłoby świetnie. Zadzwoń. - Uśmiechnął się Louis, następnie zauważył że profesor posyła im dezaprobujące spojrzenie i musieli przestać rozmawiać.

~*~

Każdego dnia Harry znajdował wymówkę, by użyć motocyklu. Dzisiaj musiał kupić książkę, o której słyszał. Nie chciał jej wypożyczyć z biblioteki, ponieważ chciał mieć swoją własną.

Chciał, by Louis poszedł z nim, spędzić razem popołudnie i dowiedzieć się nawzajem w jakiego rodzaju książkach gustują. Może wzięliby kawę i spędzili uroczą randkę czytając książki i pijąc kawę.

Zamiast pisać do Louisa, wszedł do ich mieszkania. Harry usłyszał śmiechy, gdy się tam dostał. Cóż, chłopcy mogą spędzić popołudnie bez Louisa, pomyślał.

Ale zamiast zobaczyć Nialla lub Zayna z Louisem, zastał Daniela siedzącego przy kuchennym stole z tonami książek, segregatorów i zeszytów, a Louis wlewał gorącą wodę do kubków.

\- Cześć. - Harry oznajmił swoją obecność, odkąd żaden z chłopców nie zauważył, że przyszedł.

Louis odwrócił się tak szybko jak usłyszał głos swojego chłopaka.

\- Hej, Haz - Louis odstawił czajnik na miejsce i podszedł do Harry’ego, dając mu szybkiego buziaka, nim nie wrócił do przygotowania herbaty.

Daniel tylko uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały.

\- Chciałem cię zapytać czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną do miasta, ale widzę że jesteś trochę zajęty. - Powiedział niezgrabnie Harry.

Mógł zobaczyć rozczarowanie w oczach Louisa, - Mamy duży test w piątek i cóż, powiedziałem Danielowi, że mu pomogę i…

\- Jest ok, mogę sam kontynuować - Zaoferował Daniel, czując się niekomfortowo.

\- Nie, Daniel, jest w porządku - Harry docenił gest, ale nie chciał odciągać Louisa od nauki. - Pójdę z Niallem, będzie podekscytowany, by iść - Powiedział Harry, ukazując szczery uśmiech.

Louis ten uśmiech oddał - Ok, bądź ostrożny. Będę tutaj na ciebie czekał.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej - Ok, kochanie, pa. Kocham cię.

Skończył się na tym, że Niall był cały podekscytowany jazdą na motocyklu i Harry nie spędzał źle z nim tego czasu. Niall zawsze wiedział jak go rozśmieszyć.

~*~  
\- Cześć! - Powiedział rozweselony Liam, kiedy odebrał połączenia na Skype od Louisa. Na ekranie mógł zobaczyć, że byli w kuchni Louisa.

\- Spójrz na siebie! Przystojniak! - Zaćwierkał Louis, kiedy zauważył że Liam się ogolił i ściął włosy.

Liam przewrócił oczami i przeczesał swe włosy - Jechałem do domu w ten weekend i mama załatwiła mi ścięcie.

\- Oh, tak? Jak się wszyscy mają?

\- Dobrze, mają się dobrze. Miałem tylko miły czas z rodziną i o mój Boże, co to jest?

\- Pomożesz mi ugotować miłą kolację dla Harry’ego. - Odpowiedział Louis, wyciągając składniki z torby na zakupy.

Liam zaśmiał się - Jak ja niby mam ci pomóc?

\- Będziesz dawał mi psychiczne wsparcie, oczywiście.

\- A co przygotujemy? - Zapytał Liam wciąż rozbawiony.

\- Wyślę ci link z przepisem - Odpowiedział Louis już coś zapisując. - To kurczak, owinięty w szynkę Parma i nadziewany Mozarellą - dumnie wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Brzmi skomplikowanie, dlaczego nie weźmiesz go do restauracji lub coś w tym stylu?

\- Ponieważ liczy się intencja gotowania dla niego. Rzecz w tym, że wczoraj trochę się zasmucił. Chciał wyjść, ale ja uczyłem się wtedy z Danielem. Znaczy nie wściekł się ani nic.

\- Jest zazdrosnym chłopakiem, prawda? - Zapytał Liam, zgadując, po tym co Louis powiedział mu o Harrym.

\- Taa - Louis zachichotał, uważając zazdrość swojego chłopaka za raczej uroczą. - Ale to nic nie oznacza. Nigdy mi nie powiedział żebym przestał się z nim spotykać i nie jest dla niego niegrzeczny. Oni po prostu nie przebywają razem.

\- Widzę, - Liam uśmiechnął się do swojego kuzyna - Cóż, w takim razie na początek umyj ręce młody człowieku.

 

Po wielu ‘Nie myślałem, że to będzie tak wyglądać’, ‘to za dużo’, ‘to za mało’ i ‘myślisz, że to idzie w dobrym kierunku, Louis miał kurczaka gotowego.

\- Myślisz, że jest już gotowy? - Zapytał Louis z kurczakiem gotowym do włożenia do piekarnika.

\- Gotowy, najbardziej jak tylko może - Lim podekscytowanie odpowiedział.

\- Spójrz na nas, moglibyśmy pobić Gordona Rasmeya w pojedynku na gotowanie - Powiedział dumnie Louis, wkładając kurczaka.

Nastawił zegar.

\- Teraz, czekaj, muszę iść się odlać - zażądał Louis, sprawiając, że Liam się zaśmiał.

~*~  
Liam zminimalizował połączenie i kontynuował odrabianie swojej pracy domowej, dopóki Louis nie wróci.

Louis właśnie zaczął zajmować się swoim własnym interesem w łazience, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś przyjechał. Próbował opróżnić swój pęcherz jak najszybciej się da.

\- Co to? - Usłyszał Liam. Nie rozpoznał głosu.

\- Louis? Jesteś tu? - Zapytał Zayn, kiedy rozpoznał jego laptopa.

Louis przeklął sam siebie za picie ta dużej ilości wody.

Liam zamknął swą pracę domową i otworzył połączenie, znajdując naprawdę przystojnego mężczyznę wpatrującego się w ekran z zakrzywionym uśmiechem.

\- Uuh… Cześć - Było wszystkim, o czym Liam myślał, by powiedzieć.

Wyraz twarzy Zayna zmienił się na zaskoczony.

Louis nagle wyszedł z łazienki, wciąż zapinając zamek swoich jeansów.

\- Zayn! - Zawołał Louis, widząc że on już zauważył Liama.

\- Dlaczego… Jakim cudem… - Zayn zaczął chaotycznie wskazywać na laptop.

Louis wypróbował swoje szczęście, - To mój kuzyn James.

Zayn pokręcił głową, - Nie stary, to nie jest Jamies. To jest książę, o którym mówiłem ci, że mi się podoba.

Liam natychmiast poczuł jak jego uszy nagrzewają się.

\- Dlaczego on powiedział ‘cześć’? Myślałem, że to video albo twitcam lub cokolwiek. Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że to James? Dlaczego masz video rozmowę z nim? Co się tutaj dzieje? - Zayn miał zbyt wiele pytań, a Louis nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć.

Zayn zaczął przypominać sobie detale jak słyszenie o tym, że jest dwóch księciów, obydwoje w podobnym wieku i iż zawsze byli razem. Również przypomniał sobie zachowanie Louisa: poważne działanie, kiedy nie było takiej potrzeby, bardzo nieliczne rozmowy o swojej rodzinie i szalona ilość pieniędzy, które posiadał.

Louis mógł prawie usłyszeć dźwięk klikania, kiedy Zayn połączył wszystkie fakty.

Zayn wziął krok do tyłu.

Louis westchnął, garbiąc się.

\- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci prawdy. - Louis szczerze powiedział.

\- Znaczy, jakim cudem się nie połapałem, jak, dlaczego ukrywałeś to kim jesteś? - Zapytał Zayn, jego akcent brzmiał silniej.

Louis spojrzał na swoje buty, poruszając nerwowo swoim stopami. Nim ponownie przemówił, zerknął na swój laptop, by zobaczyć czy Liam wciąż tam jest. Poczuł się troszeczkę lepiej, kiedy znalazł Liama bacznie słuchającego.

\- Ponieważ byłem zmęczony tym, że ludzie widzą kim jestem. - Louis wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował, - Nie chciałem przyjeżdżać tutaj i być traktowany jak nowy okaz. Nie chciałem, by ludzie mnie oceniali zanim zdążyliby mnie poznać.

Zayn smutno zachichotał, - Ale dlaczego mielibyśmy cię oceniać? Wiesz jaki jest Niall, on po prostu kocha spotykać nowych ludzi i ekscytuje się każdym. A Harry, jest dobrym facetem i… Jezu, czy on wie? On to wie, prawda?

Brak reakcji u Louisa był wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla Zayna.

\- Myślę, że muszę iść zapalić. - Powiedział Zayn już kierując się w stronę schodów, które prowadzą na dach gdzie pali, kiedy czuje się czymś zestresowany.

Oniemiały Louis po prostu starł i wpatrywał się w nicość.

\- Louis? - Liam sprowadził go z powrotem na Ziemię. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Jest ok. Będzie dobrze. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

Liam posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech.

\- A my wciąż mamy kolację do dokończenia. Może zaproszę Zayna i Nialla. - Powiedział Louis, próbując odzyskać optymistyczny humor.

Nie piętnaście minut później, bardziej zrelaksowany Zayn, powrócił.

\- Rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś, ale nie łapię dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś.

\- Szczerze, myślę że po prostu się bałem - Odpowiedział Louis. On jak każdy facet nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, mówiąc otwarcie o swoich uczuciach.

I na jego szczęście, tak samo Zayn. - Cóż, wciąż myślę, że jesteś fajny i wciąż jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół - Zayn posłał Louisowi szczery uśmiech - Ale Harry również jest moim przyjacielem i nie uważam, że dobrze robisz okłamując go.

\- Ja nie, - powiedział szybko Louis, - Mam na myśli, powiem mu niedługo.

Zayn skinął, - Równie dobrze możesz to wszystko wynagrodzić tym apetycznie pachnącym kurczakiem.

Louis zaśmiał się, - Dobra, wystarczająco fair. Teraz, chciałbyś poznać Liama?

Oczy Zayna zamigotały do ekranu, a jego policzki lekko się zaróżowiły.

\- Cześć, jestem Liam. - Powiedział Liam, kiedy Zayn był widoczny na ekranie.

Zayn uśmiechnął się, - Zayn Malik - odpowiedział.

\- Jak leci? - Zapytal Liam.

\- W porządku, znaczy, tak, mam się dobrze, dziękuję. A u ciebie?

Liam zachichotał - Nie musisz się zachowywać tak poważnie, sprawiasz że robi się to dziwne.

Zayn wypuścił nerwowy śmiech, - To jest trochę dziwne.

Liam był rozproszony, kiedy Ed wszedł do pokoju, - Hej, Ed! Rozmawiam z Louisem i jego przyjacielem.

\- Ed! - Louis nagle krzyknął, kiedy pojawił się na ekranie.

\- Hej, Lou! Jak się masz?

\- Dobrze! Spójrz to jest Zayn. - Powiedział Louis.

\- Oh, cześć! Jestem Edward Sheeran lub po prostu Ed. - Powiedział radośnie Ed. - Patrz czy Louis jest zbyt wielkim kłopotem? Bo jeśli tak, możesz odesłać go z powrotem. - Powiedział, sprawiając że wszyscy się roześmieli.

\- Tak, cóż, trochę się buntuje, ale możemy go kontrolować. - Zayn uśmiechnął się do Louisa.

Utrzymywali rozmowę, póki nie zrobiło się za późno dla Liama i Eda, więc musieli iść, nim Liam mógł zobaczyć jak kurczak się udał.

Ku szczęściu Louisa, skończył tłuc pomidory w tym samym czasie, gdy kurczak skończył się piec. Zayn nakrył do stołu i kiedy chcieli odpocząć przez resztę czasu, Niall i Harry przyjechali.

\- Mogę poczuć kurczaka! - Krzyknął Niall, wbiegając do kuchni.

Harry’emu zajęło parę więcej sekund, by do nich dołączyć, - Zrobiliście to wszystko? - Zapytał, widząc wszystko równo ustawione.

\- Ja zrobiłem - zawołał Louis, - Leniwy Zayn pomógł mi tylko nakryć do stołu.

Harry podszedł do boku Louisa i ucałował go w policzek, - Zrobiłeś to? Dlaczego? - uśmiechnął się, nie dowierzając jak niesamowity Louis był.

Louis położył swą rękę wokół szyi Harry’ego, - Ponieważ nie mogliśmy wczoraj wyjść razem, więc ugotowałem miłą kolację dla nas dzisiaj.

Harry zachichotał i pochylił się, by pocałować usta Louisa. Louis westchnął szczęśliwie, podczas pocałunku.

\- Jedzmy zanim wystygnie. - Poskarżył Niall, przerywając im.

Kurczak był przepyszny. Każdy nie mógł uwierzyć, że to pierwszy raz, gdy Louis ugotował cały posiłek i to sprawiło, iż Louis był trochę bardziej dumny ze swojej pracy.

Harry powiedział Niallowi, by umył z nim naczynia, skoro Zayn i Louis zrobili kolację.

Musieli stać i Niall zaczął śpiewać ‘It’s beautiful day’ Michaela Buble przez cały czas zmywania.

Louis podążył za Harrym do windy, kiedy ten wychodził.

Kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły, Louis dał Harry’emu krótki, ale pasjonujący pocałunek.

\- Chciałbyś może pojechać na dół? By dać mi buziaka na dobranoc? - Harry wydął wargi.

Louis zachichotał i pocałował wydętą wargę. Wepchnął Harry’ego i wziął krok do przodu, pozwalając windzie zamknąć się za nimi.

* w oryg. bike, oznacza to zarówno rower jak i motocykl


	19. Rozdział 19

Następnego dnia Louis wstał z uczuciem Harry’ego wiercącego się pod nim.

\- Co? - Zapytał Louis, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami i bardzo szorstkim głosem.

\- Muszę iść na siłownię - wyszeptał Harry.

Louis przytulił mocniej Harry’ego. - Nie, zostań ze mną.

Harry westchnął. Naprawdę nie cierpiał opuszczać siłowni, ale Louis wyglądał tak ślicznie śpiąc w jego łóżku.

\- W porządku. - Harry pocałował czubek głowy Louisa i otoczył go swoimi rękami. Wiedział, że nie ma opcji, iż wróci do spania, ale był szczęśliwy po prostu trzymając Louisa i słuchając jego miarowego oddechu.

Louis próbował zasnąć ponownie, słuchając bicia serca Harry’ego. Nie mógł znów spać, ale został tak korzystając z towarzystwa Harry’ego, obrysowując jego tatuaże koniuszkiem palca.

Harry zaczął poruszać swoimi palcami we włosach Louisa. - Twoje włosy robią się dłuższe. - Powiedział Harry, kochając ich delikatną strukturę.

Louis zachichotał i wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w Harry’ego - Mhm.

\- Możesz dać je Lou do ścięcia - powiedział leniwie Harry. - Jest w tym dobra. Znaczy, pracuje w salonie fryzjerskim mojej mamy.

\- Twoja mama ma swój własny salon fryzjerski?

\- Tak, wiedziałeś to.

\- Oh racja, pamiętam - powiedział Louis, przypominając sobie, że Harry wspomniał o tym kilka razy. Następnie wymamrotał: - Byłoby w porządku. Robią się długie.

Czuli ciszę przez parę chwil, nim Harry przemówił.

\- Co robią twoi rodzice? - Zapytał Harry, będąc ciekawym rodziny Louisa. Wiedział podstawy, ale czuł, że Louis zawsze jest nieco tajemniczy, kiedy ten temat wypływa.

Pytanie wzięło Louisa z zaskoczenia. Czuł kwaśną substancję w swoich jelitach, która pozostawiła go z suchymi ustami.

Zaczął tworzyć konwersację w swoich myślach, “Są władcami Yorku” powiedziałby Louis. Harry zapytałby się co to znaczy. “Jestem księciem, Harry” odpowiedziałby Louis. Harry wtedy by się roześmiał i odpowiedział coś słodkiego jak “Tak, jesteś moim księciem.” Louis zaśmiałby się razem z Harrym, ponieważ oczywiście Harry powiedziałby coś w tym stylu. Sięgnąłby i pocałował Harry’ego wargi, modląc się, by to nie był ostatni raz. Wtedy spojrzałby w oczy Harry’emu “ Nienawidzę przyznawać tego w ten sposób, ale to prawda. Mój tata jest synem królowej. Kiedy poślubił moją mamę, dostali tytuł władców Yorku. Więc, kiedy ja się narodziłem, dostałem tytuł księcia Yorku.” Harry mógłby zobaczyć prawdę w oczach Louisa. Kilka sekund by minęło, Harry przetwarzałby informacje, którą otrzymał. Louis zrobiłby dla Harry’ego filiżankę herbaty, a następnie odpowiedział na wszystkie jego pytania.

Pociąg myśli Louisa został przerwany przez Harry’ego.

\- Hmm? - Wymówił Harry, zastanawiając się czy Louis go słyszał.

Ale Louis nie był gotowy. Odkrywanie prawdy poprzez odpowiedź na pytanie Harry’ego nie było dobrym sposobem. Musiał to powiedzieć Harry’emu w twarz, ponieważ zasługuje na to. I Louis nie musiałby odpowiadać tylko na pytania typu ‘Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?’ lub ‘Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś’ To by całkowicie zaangażowało Harry’ego. Wtedy byłyby pytania jak ‘Co zamierzamy zrobić?, ‘Jak będę tolerować księcia geja?, ‘Więc nie wyjedziesz tylko dlatego, że będzie koniec semestru, ale wrócisz do swojego statusu księcia.’ I Louis nie zna odpowiedzi na te pytania, ani jednej. A oprócz tego jest ewidentna możliwość, że Harry kompletnie odrzuci. Był bardzo, bardzo przerażony.

\- Są politykami - odpowiedział Louis, bez myślenia dwa razy.

\- Ohh, - Harry zdawał się być zaskoczony. - To wyjaśnia parę rzeczy.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis przeczyścił swe gardło, aby zapobiec temu, by jego głos się załamał. - Jakie rzeczy?

\- Cóż, zawsze mówisz, że chciałbyś pomagać ludziom. Być częścią organizacji, więc mógłbyś zmieniać rzeczy. Teraz ma to więcej sensu, ponieważ jeśli oglądałeś swoich rodziców robiących to, mogło to być inspiracją również dla ciebie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więc mówisz, iż to w porządku, gdybyś chciał mieć swój własny salon fryzjerski. Ponieważ twoja mama cię zainspirowała. - Louis zachichotał.

Harry zaśmiał się razem z nim, - Nie chcę mieć swojego własnego salonu fryzjerskiego, ale tak, to by miało sens, gdybym chciał. Ale póki co, po prostu czekam, by zobaczyć co się stanie.

Louis myślał o tym. Życie Harry’ego było jak ‘Czekać, by zobaczyć co się stanie’. Zazdrościł Harry’emu. I Zaynowi, Niallowi, Danielowi i Gem. Ich życia były pełne oczekiwań i niespodzianek, planowanie swoich własnych interesów lub poddać się zbiegowi wydarzeń.

Louis nigdy nie mógł się zapuścić w nieznaną przyszłość. Jego przyszłość była zapisana, od dnia, w którym jego matka dowiedziała się, że mężczyzna będzie pierworodnym. Ale ten mężczyzna, jak on, pragnął nieplanowanej przyszłości, tutaj w ramionach Harry’ego.

Louis wypuścił smutne westchnienie, które można było pomylić z leniwym. - Śniadanie jest tym, co powinno się teraz stać. - Powiedział Louis, czując że burczy mu w żołądku z powodu braku jedzenia.

Harry zachichotał i wstał po Louisie.

Znaleźli współlokatorów Harry’ego kończących swoje śniadanie. Byli już przyzwyczajeni do częstego towarzystwa Louisa o poranku. Na szczęście nie mieli nic przeciwko.

Po ich fantazyjnym śniadaniu, składającym się z miski płatków, wzięli prysznic. Louis zadecydował ukraść jeden duży, ciepły, komfortowy sweter Harry’ego, odkąd listopadowe dni zrobiły się zimniejsze.

\- Dobrze wygląda na tobie, - Harry sprawił komplement, kiedy zauważył Louisa prawie pływającego w jego swetrze.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Oczywiście, że tak.

Harry zaśmiał nigdy nie będąc zmęczony Louisem. Wziął jego dłoń, złączył ją i przybliżył go do siebie. - Bezczelny dupek.

\- Lubisz moją bezczelność.

Harry schylił się, by pocałować Louisa, ciaśniej go przytulając. - Kocham cię. - Powiedział Harry, kiedy przerwali pocałunek.

\- Kocham cię bardziej - odpowiedział Louis, patrząc Harry’emu w oczy i uśmiechając się, kiedy zarobił rumieniec na swoich policzkach.

\- Gotowy do wyjścia? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak, daj mi tylko wziąć swoje rzeczy. Zaraz wracam. - Odpowiedział Louis.

Kiedy dostał się do swojego mieszkania, Niall był po prysznicem, ale telewizja wciąż była włączona. Myślał o jej wyłączeniu, ale wtedy Niall prawdopodobnie znowu by ją włączył, więc dał sobie spokój.

Chciał wejść do swojego pokoju, kiedy zauważył Zayna wychodzącego ze swojego, wciąż w swojej piżamie.

\- Witaj kolego. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Zayn oddał uśmiech i skinął głową, wchodząc razem z Louisem.

\- Powiedziałeś mu już? - Zapytał Zayn, siadając po indiańsku na niepościelonym łóżku Louisa.

Louis westchnął, - Minęło mniej niż dwanaście godzin odkąd ostatni raz cię widziałem. Nie powiedziałem mu.

\- Cóż, lepiej żebyś mu powiedział, nim będzie za późno. - Zayn przeczesał swoje włosy i wziął głęboki wdech, nim przemówił ponownie. - Wiesz, że był ten facet Andrew.

\- Andrew jest byłym Harry’ego? - Louis nie był pewien, dlaczego został on wyciągnięty na powierzchnię.

\- Tak - powiedział Zayn, czekając na odpowiedź Louisa.

\- Cóż, wszystkim co wiem jest to, że on i Harry zerwali, ponieważ nie chciał się ujawnić. To wszystko co Harry mi powiedział - I Louis wiedział to, ponieważ Gemma powiedziała mu, więc wiedział wszystko, nim się poznali.

Louis pamiętał, iż Gemma powiedziała mu, że to było ciężkie zerwanie dla Harry’ego. Ale Louis był również przekonany, iż Harry był już ponad to. O ile Louis się nie mylił, od tego czasu minęły prawie dwa lata.

\- To prawda - powiedział Zayn, nim dodał. - Ale to nie było takie proste.

Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc pozwolił Zaynowi kontynuować.

\- Na pierwszym roku, Niall poznał Andrew i przedstawił go nam. Andrew był częścią drużyny piłki nożnej. Bóg wie jak Niall go poznał, ale wyglądał na spoko kolesia, więc wychodził z nami coraz częściej. Po około miesiącu i pół po poznaniu go, Harry przyznał się, że jest w związku z Andrew od jakiegoś miesiąca.

Louis policzył wszystko w swojej głowię. Wow, to było szybko. Louisowi i Harry’emu zajęło prawie dwa miesiące, by zaakceptować wzajemnie swoje uczucia.

\- I uznaliśmy to za bardzo dziwne, ponieważ przez cały ten czas, kiedy chodziliśmy na imprezy Andrew wciąż podłączał się do przeróżnych dziewczyn. - Zayn kontynuował, - Jeśli Andrew byłby gdziekolwiek blisko, kiedy Harry nam to mówił, Niall kopnąłby go w jaja. - Zayn zachichotał, przypominając sobie jeden z ich momentów ‘definiowania przyjaźni’.

Zayn kontynuował, - Ale Harry wyjaśnił, że Andrew nie był gotowy, by się ujawnić. Powiedział, iż te wszystkie zbliżenia były przykrywką, ponieważ myślał, że ujawnienie w swoim pierwszym semestrze w drużynie, wszystko by zniszczyło. Harry powiedział, iż ma się w porządku wobec tego wszystkiego, ponieważ wiedział, że on go ‘kocha’. - Powiedział Zayn, rysując znak cudzysłowu w powietrzu. - Harry prawie błagał nas byśmy nikomu nie mówili. Powiedział, że nawet my nie powinniśmy wiedzieć. I niechętnie to zrobiliśmy.

Louis przełknął, w pewien sposób wiedząc, jak historia się potoczy.

\- Byli bardzo ostrożni. Mogę ci powiedzieć, nigdy nie widziałem ich trzymających się za ręce lub zachowujących się jak para, nie wspominając o całowaniu - Zayn westchnął, - Ale pewnej nocy na domówce, ktoś ich widział. Oni tylko całowali się w łazience, ale niestety Andrew zapomniał zablokować drzwi, więc kiedy inny członek drużyny wszedł, to był wielki szok dla całej ich trójki.

Louis mógł sobie to wszystko wyobrazić aż za dobrze. Inny mężczyzna całujący Harry’ego, dotykający jego ciała i szarpiący za jego włosy. I Harry tak zdesperowany, próbujący zadowolić kogoś innego w łazience. Jego serce bolało na samą myśl o tym.

\- Będąc szczerym, to było bardzo banalne. Facet wszedł, a Andrew odepchnął Harry’ego, mówiąc, żeby go nie dotykał, zdobywając uwagę kilku innych osób wokół, - opowiedział Zayn. - Wtedy, by udowodnić swoją rację, strzelił Harry’emu z pięści w oko.

Louis wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś uderzył Harry’ego i poczuł falę gniewu przebiegającą przez jego ciało.

\- Na szczęście Niall był w pobliżu i pomógł Harry’emu. Andrew oczywiście zwiał, więc Niall chce go walnąć w jaja do dnia dzisiejszego.

Mały uśmiech pokazał się na ustach ich obydwu.

Ale Zayn jeszcze nie skończył, - Przez całą drogę powrotną do kampusu Harry mówił, że to jego wina, iż powinien być bardziej ostrożny - Zayn zachichotał, - Niall prawie chciał podbić mu drugie oko.

Zayn wziął głęboki wdech, nim skończył, - Harry dzwonił do niego i pisał, i zostawiał wiadomości na skrzynce głosowej, jedna za drugą. Po niemożliwej liczbie połączeń i wiadomości bez odpowiedzi, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Andrew z nim skończył.

\- Widzę - Louis oblizał swe usta i skinął głową, ale jego wzrok był wpatrzony w podłogę.

\- Powodem dla którego ci to mówię jest to, że musisz zrozumieć: Andrew ukrywał się przed światem, ale nie przed Harrym. Harry znał dobre i złe strony Andrew. To Harry podjął decyzję, by je zaakceptować. Ale ty Lou, ty nie dajesz mu wyboru.

Głowa Louisa się uniosła, by spojrzeć na Zayna, który miał zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

\- Ty nie chowasz się tylko przed światem, ale również przed nim. Ten raz jest inny, ponieważ wiem i widzę, że kochasz Harry’ego tak samo, jak on ciebie. Ale sądzę, że Harry nie wie kogo kocha. Wyobraź sobie jakbyś się czuł, wierząc że jesteś jedynym, którego kochasz, ale nie będąc tego dużą, dużą częścią.

Poczuli ciszę przez parę sekund. Louis kochał Zayna również, jako przyjaciela oczywiście. Kochał imprezować z Zaynem, jego artystyczną, śpiącą, drwiącą i troszczącą się stronę. I teraz nie mógł się bardziej przejmować, tą zaniepokojoną.

\- Musisz mu powiedzieć, Lou.

Louis uśmiechnął się do Zayna, - Powiem mu, zrobię to. Daj mi tylko uporządkować parę spraw.

Zayn skinął głową.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły? - Zapytał Louis, obawiając się, że tak było. Ale w nocy wcześniej, tak mu się nie wydawało.

\- Nie jestem zły. Nie mogę po prostu uwierzyć, że utrzymujesz to tak długo. I czuję się trochę źle za nierozpoznanie ciebie.

Louis zachichotał. - Nie martw się. To jest to, na czym mi zależało.

\- I jestem jedynym, który wie?

\- Dan też wie.

\- Powiedziałeś Danielowi, ale nie nam? - Zapytał Zayn, udając obrażonego, ale z krzywym uśmiechem na swoich ustach.

\- Rozpoznał mnie.

\- Oh.

\- Lepiej będzie jak pójdę. Harry na mnie czeka.

Zayn skinął głową - W porządku, kolego, na razie.

~*~  
\- Aaaw, spójrz na te pomidory! - Zagruchał Harry, kiedy je zobaczył. Były duże, ale wciąż zielone.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Brzmisz jak dumny rodzic.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wcale nie uważając tego za zniewagę. - Myślisz, że możemy zebrać parę z nich w przyszły tygodniu?

\- Tak, zdecydowanie. - Louis wziął jednego w swoją dłoń. - Spójrz, ten jest bardziej żółty niż zielony. Założę się, iż następnym razem będzie jasnoczerwony.

Harry pogłaskał parę liści blisko ziemi, - A co z marchewkami? Już wyrosły?

\- Przeczytałem gdzieś, że im większe marchewki są, tym stają się mniej smaczne. - Powiedział Louis, poruszając tymi samymi liśćmi, - I pomarańczowy kolor jest już gdzieniegdzie widoczny, więc mogą być gotowe za jakiś tydzień. Nie lubimy mdłych, nieciekawych marchewek, prawda? - Powiedział Louis, ostatnie zdanie do marchewek, jakby były dziećmi.

Tym razem to Harry zachichotał. - I kto jest teraz dumnym tatusiem?

\- Ja jestem tym odpowiedzialnym - uśmiechnął się Louis, wstając i prostując swe jeansy.

\- Mam kilka dowodów, które mogłyby temu zaprzeczyć - odpowiada Harry, śmiały tonem.

Dr Miller przyszedł, nim Louis mógł to jakoś dowcipnie zripostować.

\- Wygląda dobrze, chłopcy. - Skomplementował.

Oni tylko skinęli głowami, podczas gdy on zapisywał coś na kartce, którą trzymał.

\- Świetnie. Kiedy skończycie podlewać, możecie iść.

Louis przewrócił oczami, dlaczego on musi to mówić, kiedy zawsze są ostatnią drużyną, która wychodzi i on wychodzi na długo przed tym?

\- Dziękujemy, profesorze. - Harry grzecznie odpowiedział.

\- Więc, co teraz? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy skończyli.

\- Mam zajęcia za jakieś - Louis sprawdził swój telefon, - półtorej godziny.

\- Chcesz skoczyć po coś? - Zasugerował Harry.

\- Tak, jasne.

W komfortowej ciszy poszli do najbliższego sklepu. Wzięli tylko po butelce wody, a Harry jeszcze paczkę chipsów.

Mieli parę minut do rozpoczęcia zajęć Louisa, więc rozmawiali przez chwilę na zewnątrz.

\- Hej, zapomniałem cię zapytać - powiedział Harry, kiedy połknął to, co miał w buzi, - Jak ci poszedł test?

\- Jaki test?

\- Ten, na który uczyłeś się z Danielem? - Zapytał Harry, niepewny.

\- Ah, nie. On jest dzisiaj - Louis klasnął dłonie i potarł je w roztrzęsieniu.

\- Oh, naprawdę? Cóż, powodzenia kochanie.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Louis, nim umiejscowił pocałunek na policzku Harry’ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się czule do swojego chłopaka.

\- Aww, spójrzcie na nich - roześmiała się Gemma, kiedy ich zauważyła.

Harry wtulił ją do swojego boku. - Jak się masz? - Zapytał swoją siostrę.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnęła się, - I mogę zobaczyć, że ty też. - trąciła Harry’ego, podczas oglądania Louisa, który śmiał się delikatnie.

\- A co robicie dzisiaj wieczorem? - Zapytała Harry’ego.

\- Umm, cóż, nie mamy nic w planach, - Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

\- Myślałam, że powinniśmy wyjść gdzieś dzisiaj. Ashton chce cię oficjalnie poznać. - Powiedziała Gemma, kiedy profesor ruszył w stronę klasy.

Harry uniósł swe brwi, - Jasne, napisz jednemu z nas miejsce i czas. I powiedz temu punkowi, by się zachowywał. - Odpowiedział, dając jej odejść.

\- Świetnie. Do zobaczenia później, braciszku. - Odpowiedziała Gemma, ciągnąc ramię Louisa.

\- Pa, Haz.

\- Pa, kochanie. - Harry posłał mu buziaka, nim Louis zniknął w sali.

~*~  
\- Gotowy na ‘kupę’ testu? - Zapytał Louis Daniela, siadając.

Daniel odetchnął, - Dawajcie to,

Louis nie uznał testu za łatwy, ale wciąż czuł się pewnie po zakończeniu go. Przestudiowali wszystko co się na nim znalazło, więc zdołał odpowiedzieć na każde pojedyncze pytanie.

Louis był pierwszym, który skończył egzamin, ale natychmiast po oddaniu, zaczekał aż jego kolega skończy. Kiedy Daniel wręczał swój, co nie było długo po tym, wyszli razem.

\- Jak ci poszło? - Zapytał Louis, przybijając sobie piątkę z Danielem.

Daniel zaśmiał się, - Nie tak źle. Dzięki tobie.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - O każdej porze.

\- I naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie byłem wielkim problemem - powiedział Daniel nawiązując do Harry’ego.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, - Ani trochę, - westchnął głęboko.

\- Co jest nie tak? - Zapytał Daniel, przyciągając Louisa z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

Louis przygryzł swą wargę, nie wiedząc czy powiedzenie Danielowi jest dobrym pomysłem. Ale w każdym razie, co ma do stracenia? - Zayn dowiedział się o mnie, a to sprawiło, że zdałem sobie sprawę, iż muszę powiedzieć Harry’emu prawdę. Jak, raczej wcześniej niż później.

Daniel pokręcił głową w zmieszaniu, - Masz na myśli, oni nie wiedzą?

To sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się trochę winny, - Nie. Byłeś jedynym.

\- Oh, nie sądziłem, że byłem właściwie tym jedynym.

Louis poruszył swoimi ustami na bok, ale nie powiedział nic więcej.

\- Nie sądzę, że powinieneś się tym bardzo przejmować - powiedział Daniel i Louis roześmiał się na jego słowa.

\- Myślę, iż powinienem. Mam na myśli, nie muszę tego robić, odkąd tu przyjechałem, więc najwyższy czas. I wierzę, że jeśli powiem mu prawdę, ale tylko z jakimś planem, będzie to tylko szokujące, ale mniej problematyczne.

Daniel skinął głową, - Ma sens.

\- Dobrze, kolego, pójdę już. Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek.

\- Jasne, pa.

-Trzymaj się - uśmiechnął się Louis, nim odszedł.

~*~  
\- Odebrałem, ponieważ cię kocham, ale mam mnóstwo pracy domowej i mam właściwie tylko pięć minut, by z tobą porozmawiać. - Powiedział chaotycznie Liam, kiedy odpowiedział na video połączenie Louisa.

\- Wow, naprawdę jesteś zestresowany. - Zachichotał Louis.

\- Wygląda na to, że każdy profesor zgodził się na zostawienie obszernej pracy w przyszłym tygodniu. - Poskarżył Liam.

\- Dasz sobie radę, zawsze tak jest - uspokoił go Louis.

\- I ten szalony nauczyciel chce żebyśmy poszli do National War Museum i napisali o tym kolejną pracę, więc ja i Ed jedziemy tam w ten weekend, a ja mam masę rzeczy do zrobienia przed tym, - Liam przetarł swą twarz.

\- Jak się tam dostaniecie?

\- Ed ma teraz samochód. To jakaś stara ciężarówka. Nie pytaj mnie jak ją dostał, zrozumiałem tylko coś o zmarłej ciotce i tym, że to ona dała mu samochód. Wiesz jak on może mówić i mówić i wciąż nie powiedzieć niczego.

Louis zaśmiał się, ponieważ to brzmiało naprawdę bardzo jak Ed. - Ok, ale nie marnujmy mojej teraz 4-minutowej video rozmowy na marudzenie o szkole. Zapomnij o tym teraz.

Liam odetchnął głęboko i ukazał mały uśmiech, - Dobrze, masz rację. Więc jak poszło wczoraj? Kurczak był dobry?

\- Bardzo - Louis dumnie odpowiedział, - Wszystko poszło naprawdę płynnie. Cóż, no wiesz, oprócz Zayna. Ale potem był w porządku.

\- Tak, jest w porządku. Polubiłem go.

Louis posłał mu bezczelny uśmiech.

Liam przewrócił oczami - Nie w ten sposób.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - dokuczył Louis.

\- Przekazałeś informację Harry’emu?

\- Nie. Najpierw muszę uporządkować to co się może stać później, więc mogę, tak jakby sprawić, by zrozumiał całe zdarzenie. I wmawiam sam sobie, że jest jakiś łatwy sposób, by z tego wyjść albo wejść, ale boję się, iż żadnego nie ma. - Odpowiedział Louis.

\- Też nie wierzę, że jest jakiś łatwy sposób. Ale sugeruję byś zaczął myśleć o rzeczach, z których możesz dla niego zrezygnować.

\- Zrezygnować?

\- Lub o rzeczach, które jesteś w stanie dla niego zrobić. Jak, dokończyć uniwersytet w Ameryce? Chcesz utrzymać związek na odległość? Zrezygnujesz ze swojego tytułu księcia dla niego?

Louis lekko się skulił na ostatnią część, - N-nie, n-nie wiem. - wyjąkał.

\- Gdy będziesz wiedział, możesz stworzyć plan na tej podstawie.

\- Wow, naprawdę dużo o tym myślałeś, co?

\- Nie bardzo. To wszystko przyszło z mojej własnej inspiracji. - Wyjaśnił dumnie Liam.

Louis zachichotał, - Nie mam pojęcia co bym bez ciebie zrobił, naprawdę.

Przerwał mu Zayn wchodzący do jego pokoju tylko z ręcznikiem wokół bioder i wilgotnymi włosami.

\- Lou, tak myślałem, że cię słyszałem. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy z… - zaczął Zayn, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zauważył Louisa przed laptopem. - Oh, jesteś zajęty?

\- Nie, właśnie rozmawiam z Liamem - odpowiedział Louis.

Zayn ścisnął mocniej ręcznik, nawet jeżeli nie był widzialny przez Liama ze swojego miejsca.

\- Jest w porządku, Lou. Myślę, że nasza rozmowa jest skończona. - Odpowiedział Liam, kiedy usłyszał, że jego przyjaciel go potrzebuje.

\- Dobrze, powodzenia z pracą domową i na wycieczce.

Liam uśmiechnął się, - Dzięki. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, Do zobaczenia niedługo, kolego.

I z uśmiechem się rozłączył.

\- I dlaczego tak desperacko mnie potrzebujesz? - Zapytał Louis Zayna wstając.

\- Mam randkę i potrzebuję twojej pomocy, ponieważ nie mam pojęcia co na siebie włożyć.

Louis zaśmiał się, - Brzmi jak nastolatka.

Zayn prychnął. - Powinieneś widzieć sam siebie, kiedy zaczynałeś randkować z Harrym.

Byli teraz w pokoju Zayna i kawałki ubrań znajdowały się w każdej części pokoju.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Cokolwiek. Pokaż mi co wybrałeś do tej pory. - Powiedział, siadając na krześle Zayna.

\- Nie wybrałem niczego. Wyrzuciłem tylko wszystko na łóżko.

Wtedy usłyszeli, że Niall i Harry przyjechali, Niall zapowiedział sam siebie gromkim śmiechem.

Przestali iść, kiedy minęli pokój Zayna i znaleźli w nim pozostałą dwójkę.

\- Co robicie? - Zapytał Harry stojąc obok Louisa, a Niall wziął parę ubrań, robiąc dla siebie miejsce na łóżku.

\- Wybieramy strój na jego randkę. - Odpowiedział Louis.

\- Jak para piskląt? - Zapytał Niall, śmiejąc się.

\- Z kim idziesz? - Zapytał Harry, po tym jak Zayn pacnął Nialla w głowę.

\- Umm, z gościem, którego poznałem na imprezie Halloweenowej. - Odpowiedział Zayn, oglądając jak Niall grzebie w jego ubraniach.

\- Jak się nazywa? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Michael - odpowiedział Zayn.

\- Michael Fisher? - Zapytał ponownie Niall, rzucając w niego białym t-shirtem i parą czarnych jeansów.

Louis zgadywał, że Niall zna dosłownie każdą osobę na kampusie.

\- Nie, Michael Blue. - Odpowiedział Zayn, łapiąc je.

\- Oh, nie znam go - Odpowiedział Niall wciąż grzebiąc w ubraniach.

Cóż, nie każdego, zadecydował Louis. Ale naprawdę znał masę ludzi.

\- Tutaj, - Niall dał Zaynowi jasno-jeansową kurtkę - ubierz to wszystko ze swoimi czarnymi bojówkami.

Harry skinął głową na wybór Niall - Dobra robota, Nialler.

Niall mrugnął - Skoro tak mówisz.

\- I zostaw zarost - dodał Harry, - sprawia, że wyglądasz seksownie.

Louis pacnął Harry’ego w ramię.

\- Co? - zachichotał Harry, - Ty też wyglądasz seksownie z zarostem. - Wyszczerzył się.

\- Dobra, wychodźcie stąd. - Zayn ich wykopał. - Muszę być gotowy niedługo.

Roześmiali się i poszli do telewizora.

\- Więc wychodzimy z Gemma? - Zapytał Louis Harry’ego.

\- Tak, napisała mi adres restauracji w mieście. - Odpowiedział Harry.

\- Wy wszyscy wychodzicie dzisiaj wieczorem? - Poskarżył się Niall.

\- Tak, sorry, Ni. - Harry rozczochrał jego włosy.

\- W takim razie napiszę do Deo i zobaczę czy jest wolny. - Powiedział Niall, wyciągając swój telefon.

Po ponownym uruchomieniu kolejnego odcinka Teorii Wielkiego Podrywu, Zayn wyszedł z swojego pokoju. Harry zagwizdał jak wilk, gdy go zobaczył.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Wiem, wiem. Wyglądam gorąco.

\- Dzięki mnie, Malik. Nie przechwalając się. - Roześmiał się Niall.

Zayn przewrócił oczami. - Dobra, on jest na dole, więc lepiej jak już pójdę.

\- Powodzenia, Zaynie. - zaćwierkał Louis.

\- Tak, pa! - Powiedział Zayn, nim wyszedł.

\- Bądź bezpieczny! - Krzyknął Harry.

\- Ty też! - Odkrzyknął Zayn z windy.

\- Idę wziąć jakiś świeży t-shirt - powiedział Harry, wstając.

\- Tak, ja też. - Louis skopiował go. - Wtedy wychodzimy?

\- Hmm, chce być tam przed nimi.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Nie jestem pewny czy będę się cieszył z twojej strony opiekuńczego brata dzisiaj wieczorem.

Niall zaśmiał się. - Nie, zazdrosny i zbyt opiekuńczy Harry, nigdy nie jest zabawny.

Harry zmarszczył brwi - Nie jestem taki.

Niall i Louis spojrzeli na siebie z ‘czy ty sobie żartujesz?’ spojrzeniem i roześmiali się.

\- Jasne, kochanie. Idź się przebierz, a potem przyjdź mnie odebrać. - Powiedział Louis, całując nos Harry’ego.

Harry roztopił się na dotyk - W porządku.

Louis zmienił swój t-shirt, ułożył swe włosy i wyszczotkował zęby. Harry wrócił tak szybko jak skończył.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - Zapytał Harry Louisa.

\- Tak, chodźmy.

\- Dobrze. Wychodzisz gdzieś Niall? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak, Deo przyjedzie mnie zgarnąć w ciągu godziny. - Odpowiedział.

\- Ok, cóż, zawsze miej swój telefon ze sobą, tak? - Ostrzegł zmartwiony Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się do swojego słodkiego chłopaka.

\- Jasne. - Odpowiedział Niall.

\- Dobrze, do zobaczenia jutro, Ni - powiedział Harry, nim złapał rękę Louisa, wychodząc.

\- Pa, misiaczki! KC was! - Krzyknął Niall.

Nie mogli nic odkrzyknąć, ponieważ drzwi windy już się zamknęły.

Nim Harry odpalił motocykl, Louis go ostrzegł. - Teraz, nie bądź niegrzeczny dla Ashtona, dobra. Twoja siostra go lubi. Nie może być taki zły.

Harry zachichotał. - Dobra, dobra.

Louis chwycił Harry’ego ciaśniej, kiedy ten włączył zapłon.


	20. Rozdział 20

Kiedy przyjechali do restauracji, Gemmy i Ashtona jeszcze nie było. To była włoska restauracja, gdzie nie było zbyt szykownie, ale było miło.

\- Stolik dla dwojga? - Zapytał hostessa.

\- Dla czterech. - Poprawił Harry z grzecznym uśmiechem.

Ona oddała uśmiech, - Cudownie, w takim razie, chodźcie za mną.

Gdy zaprowadziła ich do stolika, zadecydowali poczekać na resztę z złożeniem zamówienia.

\- Więc, powiedz mi jak poszedł ci test? - Zapytał Harry, bawiąc się palcami Louisa.

Louis skinął głową, - Tak właściwie to bardzo dobrze. - Odpowiedział, patrząc jak Harry splata ich palce razem.

\- I zgadnij co?

Louis spojrzał do góry, by zobaczyć Harry’ego, który robił przed nim szczenięce oczka.

\- Mam trochę więcej zadania domowego z socjologii. Mógłbyś mi pomóc, proszę? - Harry przeciągnął ‘o’.

Louis zachichotał, - Oczywiście, kochanie.

Wtedy Harry spojrzał do góry, a Louis podążył za nim swoim wzrokiem, znajdując Gemmę i Ashtona idących w ich kierunku ze splecionymi dłońmi. Obydwoje wstali w tym samym czasie.

\- Cześć, Gem. - Przywitał się Harry.

Louis dał jej buziaka zaraz po Harrym.

\- Więc, to jest Ashton. - Powiedziała Gemma, wskazując na swojego chłopaka.

\- Harry Styles, - Harry potrząsnął jego ręką trochę mocniej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Miło cię poznać, - Ashton uśmiechnął się.

\- I Louis Tomlinson, - Louis również zaoferował swą dłoń.

\- Hej, - Ashton ukazał ten sam uśmiech, następnie zmrużył oczy na chwilę, - Nie znam cię przypadkiem? - Zapytał Louisa.

Louis poczuł jak dreszcze przebiegły po jego plecach, - Nie wydaje mi się. - Zaakcentował normalnie.

\- Wyglądasz dla mnie bardzo znajomo, - nalegał Ashton, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na słabą pamięć.

Louis naprawdę chciał go capnąć i powiedzieć mu, by to odrzucił, ale Ashton nie był denerwujący. Prawdopodobnie tylko szukał sposobu, by utrzymać rozmowę.

Na szczęście dla niego, Gemma przemówiła, - Był na balu, może stamtąd go pamiętasz.

\- Mm, tak, to może być to, - Ashton zgodził się z tym.

\- Usiądźmy, - Harry zdobył ręką uwagę kelnera, więc mogli zamówić swoje napoje.

Ashton odsunął Gemmie krzesło, co Louis uznał za słodkie.

\- Dzięki, Ash. - Gemma rozpromieniła się.

Usiadła na przeciwko Harry’ego, więc Ashton'owi pozostało miejsce na przeciwko Louisa.

\- Boże, ale jestem głodna. - Wymamrotał Gemma już studiując menu.

\- Ja też, - zbiegł w czasie Harry, robiąc dokładnie tą samą rzecz.

\- Chcesz się podzielić pizzą? - Zapytała Gemma Ashtona.

\- Jasne, - prosto odpowiedział.

Gemma szczęśliwie odwróciła się do swojego menu, kartkując do sekcji z pizzami.

Harry wciąż czytał menu, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że się wpatrywał.

\- A ty na co masz ochotę? - Zapytał Harry Louisa. Krzywy uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy przyłapał Louisa na wpatrywaniu.

Louis przeskanował menu, - Ravioli przykuło moją uwagę. - Powiedział już go pragnąc.

\- Dobry wybór, - zgodził się Harry.

Wszyscy byli już gotowy, kiedy kelner wrócił z ich napojami, gotowy zebrać ich zamówienia.

\- Więc, Ashton, Gemma mówiła mi, że jesteś na anglistyce? - Powiedział Harry, odwijając swą słomkę.

\- Zgadza się, - Ashton kiwnął głową, - Obecnie jestem bardziej zainteresowany literaturą, ale moim celem jest stopień z anglistyki.

\- Oh, tak? - Zapytał zainteresowany Louis, - Jakiś ulubiony autor?

\- Pewnie zabrzmię trochę nudno, ale, uh - Ashton zachichotał, - powiem, że Hemingway i Dostojewski. Mam na myśli, czytam nowe książki, ale preferuje, um…

\- Klasykę - Louis skinął głową, uśmiechając się i zatwierdzając gust Ashtona.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego Hemingway napisał smutne zakończenie w Pożegnaniu z bronią, - mruknął Harry.

Gemma zaśmiał się, - Zrzędliwy kot.

\- Hej, jak mogę być zrzędliwym kotem, jeśli żądam szczęśliwego zakończenia?

Gemma wytknęła swój język w odpowiedzi.

\- Sposób w jaki ja to widzę, - przemówił Ashton, - to to, że nigdy nie ma zakończenia. Cóż, może śmierć jest jedynym zakończeniem. Jak, pomyślcie o tym, pielęgniarka i dziecko zmarli, prawda? - Zrobił krótką pauzę, kiedy wszyscy skinęli głowami. - To był ich koniec. Śmierć. Ale umarli w dobry sposób, ponieważ przezwyciężyli wszystko i pod koniec byli razem i się kochali oraz mieli siebie nawzajem.

\- Ale żołnierz nie umarł. Został sam, - Powiedział w zamian Harry.

\- Tak, - zgodził się Ashton, - Ale to nie był dla niego koniec. Może po tej całej śmierci swojej ukochanej, postawił swoje życie do kupy i miał szczęśliwe zakończenie po tym wszystkim. Podczas gdy koniec pielęgniarki jest szczęśliwy, ponieważ umarła będąc kochaną.

\- Więc, starasz się powiedzieć, że nawet jeśli wydaje się to być końcem, tak nie jest; ponieważ wciąż nie umarłeś? - Zapytał Louis, właśnie zbiegając się z Ashtonem. - Jak, wszystko może się zmienić, na lepsze lub gorsze.

Ashton skinął głową, - Dokładnie. Jak dla mnie książka ma bardziej otwarte zakończenie, niż smutne.

\- Patrząc na to, - Harry uśmiechnął się, - Stopień z filozofii nie byłby dla ciebie lepszy?

Ashton zaśmiał się nerwowo, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Był bratem jego dziewczyny, więc chciał, by Harry go polubił. Ale nie chciał być dłużej w centrum uwagi.

\- A co z tobą? Jaki stopień jest dla ciebie?

Właśnie wtedy kelner przyszedł z ich posiłkami.

\- Cóż, właściwie już ci mówiłam o Harrym, - odpowiedziała za nich Gemma, kiedy wszystko było już położone. - jest na socjologi i tyle. Ale Louis jest zupełnym bałaganem.

Louis przekrzywił swą głowę w dezorientacji.

\- Wziął historię sztuki, zrównoważony rozwój i kto wie co jeszcze, i teraz okazuje się, że zna się również na literaturze. Dla mnie to jakieś galimatias, naprawdę. - Parsknęła Gemma.

Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Co jeszcze wziąłeś? - Zapytał Ashton.

Louis przełknął ravioli, - Geografię, historię filozofii, - wzruszył ramionami.

\- To jak sałatka wykładów. - uśmiechnęła się Gemma.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna, że mój chłopak jest taki inteligentny. - Harry bronił Louisa.

\- Nie to, iż twój nie jest, - dodał Louis, ściskając lekko kolano Harry’ego.

Gemma nie odebrała tego źle. Wiedziała jak kapryśny jej brat potrafi być i uwielbiała go drażnić.

\- Mogłabyś mi podać kawałek pizzy, proszę? - Zapytał Ashton Gemmy, która miała pizzę bliżej siebie.

\- Proszę bardzo, - odpowiedziała Gemma, podając mu kawałek.

\- Dzięki, laleczko. - Podziękował Ashton, sprawiając że Harry warknął na użyte przezwisko.

\- Jakie inne rzeczy lubisz, oprócz czytania? - Louis szybko zapytał, zauważając reakcję Harry’ego.

Rozmawiali o jego hobby, co uwzględniało muzykę. Nawet Harry odpuścił poważnego siebie i brał udział w miłej konwersacji o zespołach, koncertach i piosenkach.

Ashton wspomniał, że on i jego własny zespół będą występować następnego dnia w małym miejscu. Zaprosił Louisa i Harry’ego, a oni ochoczo się zgodzili, będąc jeszcze szczęśliwsi, kiedy usłyszeli, iż mogą wziąć ze sobą Nialla i Zayna. Noc upłynęła na dyskusjach i śmiechu z różnych tematów.

Louis obserwował interakcję pomiędzy Gemmą i Ashtonem. Ashton był bardzo słodki. Czule patrzył na Gemmę, nawet gdy ta coś mówiła lub zwyczajnie się śmiała. Ashton uwielbiał patrzeć na swą szczęśliwą dziewczynę.

Louis zauważył, że Ashton wspomniał o pierścionku, który Gemma nosiła. Będąc szczerym, Louis nigdy nie spostrzegł, iż jest tam jakiś nowy, ale Ashton to zrobił i skomplementował. Widocznie dziewczyny lubią, kiedy faceci zauważają takie małe detale jak ten i Gemma nie była wyjątkiem. Zarumieniła się lekko, kiedy Ashton delikatnie chwycił jej ręce w swe własne i podziwiając pierścionek.

Louis był przekonany, że Harry również zauważył te wszystkie gesty. Wiedział również, iż nigdy nie uzna tego, zawsze będąc trochę zazdrosnym o chłopaka, który umawia się z jego siostrą, nawet jeśli to ona była starsza.

\- Zgadnij kto wczoraj do mnie zadzwonił? - Zapytał Gemma, zabierając swoją torebkę i płaszcz, po tym gdy Ashton i Louis uregulowali rachunek.

\- Nie wiem, kto? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tata, - odpowiedziała Gemma.

\- Oh, - było całą odpowiedzią Harry’ego. Kiedy jego tata dzwonił to nigdy nie było nic wielkiego. Zazwyczaj dzwonił w ich urodziny, Święta i w paru przypadkowych okazjach. Ale potem już tylko raz lub dwa w roku. W każdym razie, połączenia nigdy nie były głębsze niż typowe ‘jak się masz?’ i ‘co robiłeś?’

\- Powiedział, że chciałby żebyśmy go kiedyś odwiedzili. - Kontynuowała Gemma.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, - Dlaczego?

Gemma wzruszyła ramionami, - Nie wiem, może dlatego, iż jesteśmy jego dziećmi? - Sarkastycznie odpowiedziała. - Poza tym, mogłabym spędzić trochę wakacji w Anglii.

Harry uniósł brwi, Gemma miała rację. To nie brzmiało tak źle. Mógł tam pojechać na wakacje. Może odwiedzić Louisa! Harry nagle sapnął, myśląc o tym.

Fakt, że Louis odlatuje za blisko miesiąc, wciąż był ulokowany z tyłu głowy Harry’ego, ale teraz miał zalążek nadziei. Może koniec semestru wcale nie oznacza ich końca. Ponieważ teraz to może być ich sposobem.

\- To właściwie miłe z jego strony - Powiedział Harry, odwołując swoje pierwsze negatywne wrażenie.

Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa, aby spojrzeć czy może doszedł do tego samego wniosku, ale zamiast tego znalazł go głęboko pływającego w swoich myślach. Z prawie zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Byli teraz obok jeepa Ashtona. Motocykl Harry’ego był parę kroków dalej.

\- Dzięki wielkie za przyjście, chłopcy, - powiedziała Gemma, - Była naprawdę cudownie.

\- Nie, to my dziękujemy tobie. - Powiedział Louis, wyławiając się ze swojego transu, dając Gemmie buziaka w policzek, następnie potrząsnął dłoń Ashtona. Harry zrobił to samo.

\- Naprawdę miło było was poznać, panowie - powiedział Ashton.

\- To samo, kolego, - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Do zobaczenia później! - Powiedział Gemma nim Ashton otworzył jej przednie drzwi i wsiadła do samochodu.

\- Dobrze, poszło dobrze, - Powiedział Louis, kładąc rękę na szyi Harry’ego oraz całując go w usta.

Harry przytulił Louisa i oddał pocałunek. Ale musiał go przerwać i westchnąć.

\- Nazwał ją ‘laleczką’ - jęknął Harry.

Louis zachichotał, - To tylko przezwisko, Haz. Czy ty nie lubisz jak mówię do ciebie ‘kochanie’ albo ‘kotku’? - Żachnął Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się, - Uwielbiam kiedy mówisz do mnie ‘kotku’

\- Bardzo dobrze, kotku - Louis przeciągnął słowo, - Jedźmy do domu.

\- Dobrze, - zgodził się Harry i sięgnął jeszcze raz do ust Louisa.

Ale znowu, przerwał pocałunek, by się poskarżyć, - Ale zakończenie Pożegnania z bronią jest najsmutniejszym jakie kiedykolwiek czytałem.

Louis zaśmiał się ponownie, - Ale nie sądzisz, że ten sposób jest najlepszy? Nadzieja, iż wszystko może się polepszyć?

Harry zgodził się, ale nie chciał przegrać walki, - Zapytamy Zayna, kiedy go zobaczymy, ponieważ nie sądzę, by Niall to czytał. - prychnął.

\- W porządku, - Louis zachichotał i ucałował usta Harry’ego ostatni raz, nim wsiadł na motocykl.

Kiedy podjechali pod swój budynek zauważyli parę, stojącą przed drzwiami. Najwyraźniej tylko rozmawiali, ale nawet jeżeli dystans pomiędzy nimi nie był intymny, był krótszy niż regularny podczas normalnej rozmowy.

\- Czy to Zayn i jego randka? - Louis zwęził oczy, kiedy jego oczy rozpoznały Zayna z tak daleka.

\- Wygląda jak on, - skinął Harry, - powinniśmy się przywitać czy po prostu poczekamy aż sobie pójdzie?

\- Hmm… zaczekajmy. Co jeśli on chce pocałować Zayna, a my zniszczymy moment?

\- Dobra, brzmi nieźle,

\- Więc… - Powiedział Louis po chwili, gdy nic się nie działo.

\- Policzmy do trzydziestu, jeśli nie odejdzie, szybko się przywitamy. - Zasugerował Harry.

\- Dobra, - westchnął Louis, kładąc swą głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego i otaczając swoją ręką jego talię.

Harry położył swoją głowę na tej Louisa i owinął swą rękę wokół jego ramion.

Nie czuli się skrępowani, szpiegując ich. Niall i Zayn robili to samo na ich pierwszej randce. Poza tym, nie byli w zasięgu słuchu.

\- Harry, - powiedział Louis po więcej niż trzydziestu sekundach, - Liczysz?

\- Myślałem, że ty liczysz, - Harry zachichotał, przyciągając Louisa bliżej do swojego ciała.

Louis przewrócił oczami, - Po prostu chodźmy.

Szli w tej samej pozycji, Harry trzymał Louisa.

Zayn śmiał się, kiedy zauważył, że chłopcy się przybliżają.

\- Cześć, koledzy, - przywitał się Zayn.

\- Hejka, - odpowiedział szczęśliwe Harry.

\- To jest Michael, - przedstawił Zayn.

\- Hej, - Michael uśmiechnął się.

\- To jest Harry, a to Louis - powiedział Zayn.

\- Miło was poznać, - odpowiedział Michael, trochę już wiedząc o tej dwójce.

Był o cal niższy od Zayna, może dwa. Z czarnymi włosami i oczami jak łania. Oraz z cienkimi ustami i miłym podbródkiem.

\- Jesteśmy trochę zmęczeni, więc, zobaczymy się na górze za chwilę? - Zapytał Louis z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Jasne, będę tam za moment. - Zayn skinął głową.

\- Dobra. Do zobaczenia, Michael, - powiedział Louis.

Michael odpowiedział z nerwowym uśmiechem, - Mam taką nadzieję.

Harry zachichotał, - Pa.

Kiedy Louis wcisnął przycisk z numerem swojego piętra Harry zapytał, - Nie idziesz ze mną do łóżka?

\- Niall wyszedł - Louis zaczął wyjaśniać, - Sądzę, iż będzie lepiej jak zostanę dzisiaj w swoim pokoju i upewnię się, że wróci do domu w dobrym stanie.

\- Prawdopodobnie masz rację, - Harry westchnął, - Będę za tobą tęsknić, - powiedział, kiedy winda podjechała do jego mieszkania.

\- Ja też, - Louis zachichotał i dał mu słodkiego buziaka, - Dobranoc, kotku.

\- Słodkich snów, - odpowiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Nie długo po tym, gdy miał swój strój do spania na sobie, usłyszał jak ktoś puka do jego drzwi. Otworzył je i znalazł Zayna z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Oh, hej, przyszedłem sprawdzić czy Niall wrócił. - Wyjaśnił Zayn.

\- Napisał do mnie. Jest w drodze, powinien być niedługo. - Odpowiedział Louis.

\- W porządku. Dobranoc kolego,

\- Nie powiesz mi jak poszło? - Poskarżył Louis, - Miły buziak w policzek na koniec? - Louis poruszył brwiami.

Zayn zarumienił się i podrapał z tyłu głowy, - Tak, cóż, nie do końca.

Louis sapnął, - Całowanie na pierwszej randce? - Kliknął swoim językiem, - Myślałem, że masz trochę szacunku dla samego siebie. - Szydził.

Zayn pchnął go zabawnie, - Zamknij się, to nie tak, że się z nim obściskiwałem.

Louis zaśmiał się, - W porządku, łamaczu serc, dobranoc.

\- Słodkich snów, Lou - Zayn uśmiechnął się.

~*~  
\- Czytałeś Pożegnanie z Bronią, prawda Zayn? - Zapytał Harry następnego poranka, jedząc śniadanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Zayn skinął głową, - Tak, a co?

\- A jak z tobą, Ni? - Ponownie zapytał Harry.

Niall zachichotał, - Dawno temu. Nie bardzo pamiętam. Miało gówniane zakończenie, co nie?

Harry zaśmiał się, - Tak! Widzisz? - Spojrzał na Louis, który przewrócił oczami i kontynuował jedzenie.

\- Wczoraj Ashton miał głęboką przemowę o książce i jej zakończeniu. Jak żołnierz mógł znaleźć swoje własne szczęście po zakończeniu książki. - Wyjaśnił im Harry.

Niall wzruszył ramionami, - Nie bardzo pamiętam o czym to było.

\- Nie, dla mnie jak książka jest skończona, to jest skończona, - Zayn pokręcił głową, - Jeżeli ostatnią rzeczą jaką autor napisał jest smutek bohatera to dla mnie pozostaje on smutny do końca życia.

\- Dziękuję! - Powiedział dramatycznie Harry.

\- Postawił na swoim, - zaśmiał się Louis, - swoją drogą, wychodzimy dzisiaj panowie. - Oznajmił z ekscytacją, - Ashton zaprosił nas na jeden ze swoich występów.

\- Super, - zatwierdził Niall, - Słyszałem jak grają. Są nieźli.

\- Słyszałeś ich? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak, - Niall wzruszył ramionami, kończąc swe śniadanie.

\- Powinniśmy iść do sklepu kupić parę rzeczy. - Powiedział Zayn zmieniając temat.

\- Spoko, tylko dajcie mi to dokończyć. - Zgodził się Harry.

~*~  
W sklepie, Niall i Harry wzięli po koszyku.

\- Pop tarts, pop tarts, pop tarts, pop tarts, - Szybko skandował Niall, podczas szukania ich na półkach.

\- Tutaj są kolego. - Powiedział Louis wrzucając dwa pudełka czekoladowych pop tarts do koszyka Nialla.

Niall posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, - Za dobrze mnie znasz.

Louis zaśmiał się i przeczesał włosy Niall. Uznał za zabawne, że zajęło mu tylko kilka miesięcy, by poczuć silne przywiązanie do chłopców. Czują się teraz jak rodzina i naprawdę nie ma pojęcia jak miałby bez nich przetrwać. Powrót do Anglii na pewno będzie najtrudniejszą rzeczą do zrobienia, kiedykolwiek.

Ale teraz, powoli szkicował inne plany w swojej głowie, więc nie musiałby żyć bez nich przez resztę swojego życia. Szczególnie chodzi o Harry’ego. Kiedy wszystko się zaczynało, nigdy nie spodziewał się doświadczyć z nim czegoś więcej niż szczeniackiej miłości. Jak można zgadywać, każdego poranka, kiedy budził się przy Harrym jego miłość gwałtownie rosła.

\- Kochanie, które chcesz? - Harry złapał uwagę Louisa, pokazując mu dwa różne pudełka płatków śniadaniowych.

\- Ty wybierz, - Louis wzruszył ramionami, - To twoje zakupy.

\- Nie mogę, - jęknął Harry, - Dlatego pytam ciebie. Poza tym, jesz tak samo dużo płatków w moim mieszkaniu jak w swoim.

\- Ok, - Louis zachichotał, - Cheerios będą dobre.

\- W porządku, - Harry skinął głową, ale zauważył że wpatrywał się on troszeczkę dłużej w Frosted Flakes.

Louis zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej, - Weź Frosted Flakes.

\- Nie, chciałeś Cheerios.

Louis westchnął i z uśmiechem wziął obydwa pudełka, wkładając je do koszyka. - W takim razie, weźmiemy oba.

\- Jesteście gotowi? - Zapytał Zayn.

Harry skinął głową, - Jasne.

\- Dajcie mi skoczyć po sok. - Odpowiedział Niall.

Kiedy wszyscy mieli już to co chcieli, poszli do kasy, aby zapłacić. Przyzwyczaili się już, że Louis zazwyczaj płaci za więcej niż połowę. Nauczyli się też, iż nie opłaca się go nawet w żaden sposób przekonywać.

Kiedy dotarli na swoje piętro, bardzo zmęczeni odłożyli wszystko na miejsce. Odkąd mieli plany na dzisiejszy wieczór, mieli spokojny dzień robiąc zadania domowe i oglądając telewizję.

\- Wciąż muszę zrobić to z socjologii, - powiedział Harry Louisowi, kiedy byli już gotowi na ‘koncert’ Ashtona.

\- Nie martw się, zrobimy to jutro, - odpowiedział Louis, dając Harry’emu całusa w nos.

\- Chodźmy! - Zawołał Zayn chwytając kluczyki od samochodu.

Niall odwrócił się od telewizji i wyszli wszyscy razem.

Kiedy dojechali ominęli kolejkę i podali bramkarzowi nazwisko Harry’ego, tak jak Ashton im polecił. Wpuścił ich od razu, zarabiając kilka skarg od ludzi w kolejce.

Miejsce było bardziej jak duży bar lub mały klub. Muzyka była trochę głośna, ale nikt nie tańczył. Ludzie siedzieli na stołkach wzdłuż baru lub w lożach wokół. Na końcu była scena z kilkoma gotowymi instrumentami.

\- Zrobiliście to! - wykrzyczała Gemma tak szybko jak ich zobaczyła.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, - odpowiedział Louis z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

Po przywitaniu się, Gemma zaprowadził ich do jej stolika przy którym siedziała tylko Lou, więc wszyscy mogli się przy nim zmieścić. Byli trochę ściśnięci, ale było w porządku.

Louis, Zayn i Gemma poszli do baru zamówić shoty dla każdego, ale Zayn, odkąd był kierowcą musiał zamówić napój bezalkoholowy.

Harry zmarszczył nos po wypiciu swojego shota. Ostry drink palił jego gardło.

\- Nie możesz sobie poradzić z shotem? - Zapytał Gemma Harry’ego wydymając swe wargi.

Harry przewrócił oczami, - Radzę sobie z alkoholem lepiej od ciebie.

To oświadczenia rozpoczęło konkurs picia pomiędzy rodzeństwem.

I nim Harry zdał sobie sprawę, był pijany, stojąc ściśle w rzędzie oraz dopingując zespół Ashtona, który tak właściwie był naprawdę dobry. Był przekonany, że podali nazwę zespołu, ale jej nie dosłyszał.

Gemma nie była o wiele bardziej trzeźwa od Harry’ego. Siedziała na ramionach Nialla i śpiewała złe teksty przez wszystkie piosenki.

Niall i Louis nie byli bardzo pijani, ale ich głowy czuły się lekkie i byli szczęśliwi jak nigdy przedtem.

Kiedy koledzy skończyli grać, dołączyli do tłumu, witając się ze znajomymi. Niedługo dwójka z nich i Ashton, byli w ich grupie. Ashton przytulił Gemmę, sprawiając że ta zachichotała, kiedy pozostała dwójką rozmawiała z resztą.

\- Gdzie on idzie? - Zapytał Louis Niall, kiedy zauważył, że Harry opuszcza grupę.

\- Powiedział, iż jest spragniony, - odpowiedział Niall, ale szybko powrócił do rozmowy.

Louis tylko poklepał go po plecach i ruszył w kierunku Harry’ego.

Znalazł go przy barze z butelką piwa w ręce. Przystanął, studiując go przez chwilę.

Harry śmiał się z czegoś co barman mu powiedział. Barman również się śmiał, ale szybko został rozproszony przez innych zamawiających. Harry nie wyglądał na smutnego, odwrócił się do obok, mówiąc coś i ponownie się śmiejąc.

‘Czarujący’ pomyślał Louis i roześmiał się ze swojego uroczego chłopaka. Uroczego i gorącego chłopaka. Było coś w tych jego długich nogach i szerokich plecach oraz w nieuporządkowanych lokach, co sprawiało, że Louis chciał robić tak wiele rzeczy, o których nie powinien teraz myśleć. Nie jeżeli nie chce mieć namiotu w swoich spodniach w cholernie zatłoczonym miejscu.

\- Nie powinieneś mieszać drinków, - Powiedział Louis Harry’emu, otaczając swą ręką jego talię, lekko go zaskakując.

\- Nie powinienem pić już nic więcej, - powiedział niewyraźnie Harry z uśmiechem, a potem wziął łyk swojego piwa, - Ale nie mów moim przyjaciołom, ponieważ wyrwą to ode mnie, a jestem spragniony.

Louis zaśmiał się, prawdopodobnie, gdyż alkohol w jego układzie sprawił, iż Harry wydawał mu się śmieszniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. Wtedy Louis przeczesał parę włosów Harry’ego.

\- Powinieneś odejść ode mnie, - powiedział Harry, zwężając swe oczy, - Mam chłopaka.

To sprawiło, iż śmiech roztrzaskał głowę Louisa. Czy Harry naprawdę był aż tak pijany? Wystarczająco, by nie być w stanie go rozpoznać? Miejsce było trochę ciemne, ale naprawdę?

\- Poważnie? - Zapytał Louis, zarabiając flirtujący uśmiech od Harry’ego.

\- Tak, i wykopie cię stąd, jeśli zauważy nas tak blisko siebie, - odpowiedział zdeterminowany, - Wygląda trochę jak ty, - powiedział Harry, przechylając swoją głowę.

Louis przybliżył się z uśmiechem przyklejonym na swojej twarzy.

\- Jest naprawdę seksowny, wiesz? - kontynuował Harry, - I jest z Anglii.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis kochał pijacką gadkę Harry’ego.

\- Mhm, - Harry skinął głową, - Mogę zdradzić ci sekret?

Louis zaśmiał się, - Jasne.

\- Sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy i chcę z nim być już na zawsze.

Serce Louisa napęczniało, słysząc te słowa.

Harry wziął długi łyk swojego piwa, kończąc je i odkładając na ladę. Barman pojawił się od razu, by zabrać butelkę, - Mógłbym nawet wrócić dla niego do Anglii! - Wykrzyczał Harry do barmana.

Barman roześmiał się i odpowiedział, - Więc ruszaj! - Nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia o czym Harry mówił.

Louis nie był w stanie zareagować, ani nawet przetworzyć słów Harry’ego, kiedy Zayn ich znalazł.

\- Myślę, iż pora już się zbierać, - powiedział Zayn Louisowi.

\- Zayn! - Krzyknął Harry i przytulił go, - Musimy znaleźć resztę!

\- Niall jest już na zewnątrz. Chodźmy. - Odpowiedział Zayn.

Zayn zaczął iść i ciągnął ramię Harry’ego. Louis szedł za nimi.

Kiedy dostali się do samochodu Zayna, Harry przytulił Nialla. Następnie wspiął się na siedzenie pasażera, a Louis podążył za nim.

Gdy wszyscy mieli już zapięte pasy, Zayn odpalił samochód.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, - poskarżył się Harry, trzymając dłoń Louisa.

Louis ucałował knykcie Harry’ego, - Jestem tutaj, kochanie.

\- Czy wszyscy się dobrze bawili? - Zapytał podekscytowany Niall.

\- Ja tak! - Odpowiedział Harry.

Louis zaśmiał się, tak samo Zayn.

Na kampusie Louis zabrał Harry’ego do jego pokoju.

Harry męczył się ze ściągnięciem swych butów, więc Louis mu pomógł. Harry zdjął swoją koszulkę i położył się na swoim łóżku, zamykając oczy.

\- Nie chcesz ściągnąć swoich jeansów? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Nie, chodź tu do mnie, - odpowiedział Harry w połowie już śpiąc.

Louis zachichotał i odpiął jeansy Harry’ego, ześlizgując je z wielkim trudem, odkąd Harry wcale nie był pomocny.

Zanim Louis położył ubrania Harry’ego na krzesło i odłożył jego buty na miejsce, Harry chrapał rozwalony wzdłuż łóżka, nie pozostawiając miejsca dla Louisa.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Dobranoc, kochanie, - Ucałował Harry’ego w skroń i po cichu wyszedł z pokoju.

~*~  
\- … i prawidłowości empiryczne, zamiast zacząć od abstrakcyjnej idei w całości społecznej. - Harry dumnie skończył czytać swój esej.

Louis leżał komfortowo na łóżku Harry’ego, słuchając uważnie, - Bardzo dobrze, Haz. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiem, prawda? - Harry oddał uśmiech, - Nie wierzę, że cały dzień zajęło mi napisanie tego, - poskarżył się.

Louis zaśmiał się, - Cóż, gdybyś nie wstał w południe, na pewno skończylibyśmy to prze północą.

\- To nie fair, - żachnął Harry, sprawiając że Louis zachichotał.

Harry wyłączył swój laptop i odłożył swoje rzeczy. Louis zdjął swoją koszulkę i pozostał w spodniach do spania, wchodząc pod kołdrę.

Kiedy Harry również był gotowy do spania, Louis otworzył swe ramiona, gestykulując Harry’emu, by się na nim położył.

\- Kocham cię, - wymówił wyraźnie Harry, kiedy wtulił się w ciało Louisa.

Louis ucałował czubek głowy Harry’ego, - Kocham cię bardziej, - zatrzepotał zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Louis? - Wyszeptał Harry parę chwil później.

\- Tak, Harry? - Odszeptał Louis.

\- Wciąż będziesz mnie kochał, kiedy wrócisz do domu? - Zapytał Harry, odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Pytanie wzięło Louisa trochę z zaskoczenia, ale nie wahał się odpowiedzieć, kierując się tym co mówiło jego serce, - Zaczynam czuć, że to ty jesteś moim domem, Haz, - Louis uśmiechnął się, nim dodał, - Będę cię kochał już zawsze.

Harry uśmiechnął się i znalazł wargi Louis, łącząc je w bardzo czułym pocałunku.

~*~  
Głośne uderzenie obudziło Louisa.

\- Cholera, - usłyszał syk Harry’ego.

\- Co? - mruknął Louis. Włączył światło i odnalazł Harry’ego, masującego swoją stopę.

\- Uderzyłem się w palec, - jęknął Harry.

Louis zauważył, iż Harry był w połowie ubrany, - Gdzie idziesz?

\- Na siłownię, - odpowiedział Harry, zakładając swój t-shirt.

\- Nieee, - jęknął Louis, - zostań ze mną - żachnął.

Harry westchnął i usiadł obok Louisa, - Ale muszę iść,

\- Nie, nie musisz, - spróbował Lou.

Harry uśmiechnął się, - oraz chcę.

\- Ale będę za tobą tęsknić, - Louis chwycił rękę Harry’ego i trzymał go ciasno.

Harry zachichotał i pochylił się, by dać mu buziaka, - To chodź ze mną.

Głośny jęk opuścił wargi Louisa, - Na siłownię?

\- Tak, głupku, na siłownię.

\- Ale nie mam żadnych sportowych ubrań.

\- Owszem, masz. Idź po nie do swojego pokoju, - Harry roześmiał się.

Louis jęknął jeszcze raz.

\- W takim razie zaczekaj tu na mnie. Wrócę za godzinę, obiecuję. - Uspokoił Harry.

Louis westchnął, - I co mielibyśmy robić na siłowni?

\- Ćwiczyć, może? - Zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Ale nie mam żadnych ręczników na siłownię. Trenerka mnie skarci, jeżeli żadnego nie wezmę. Jest suką. - Powiedział Luis, przypominając sobie swój pierwszy i jedyny raz, kiedy tam był.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - Zachichotał Harry.

\- Ponieważ, ja, umm, byłem tam wcześniej. - Przyznał Louis, bawiąc się swoimi własnymi palcami.

\- Byłeś? Kiedy?

\- Nim się spotkaliśmy. Tam cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem. - Louis zarumienił się na swoje własne słowa.

Harry uśmiechnął się, - Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Zrobiłeś na mnie wielkie wrażenie. - Louis zachichotał, - Myślałem, że będę tam musiał chodzić codziennie tylko po to by cię zobaczyć. Na moje szczęście, byłeś najlepszym przyjacielem mojego współlokatora. - Zaćwierkał.

\- Jakie to niesamowicie urocze, - zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Wszystko o czym myślałem to ‘głupi, gorący, z dołeczkami, chłopak z ciężarami. Sprawia, iż myślę o złych rzeczach, których nie powinienem.’ - Powiedział Louis, przeczesując parę loków Harry’ego.

\- Złe rzeczy, co? - Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

Louis zaśmiał się, -Zamknij się.

Harry wciąż nie dał się odciągnąć swoim myślą od głównego tematu rozmowy, - No dalej, mam jakiś zapasowy ręcznik. - Błagał.

Louis jęknął ostatni raz i wstał po Harrym.

Poszedł do swojego pokoju i chwycił ubrania na siłownię i czyste rzeczy na resztę dnia. Zostawił je w pokoju Harry’ego i poszli razem na siłownię.

I Louis myślał, że jeśli wysunie swe wargi i zrobi przed Harrym szczenięce oczka, może pozwoli on chodzić mu na bieżni powolnym tempem, pijąc wodę i oglądając teledyski ukazywane na wielu telewizorach. Ale Harry nie dał się na to nabrać.

Sprawił, iż Louis robił trening razem z nim. Calutki. I będąc szczerym, był trochę pod wrażeniem, że Louis wytrzymał robiąc każdą pojedynczą rzecz.

\- Dalej kochanie, jeszcze jedno i kończymy, - nalegał Harry.

Louis już nawet nie próbował posyłać mu mordującego spojrzenia, ani błagającego spojrzenia, po prostu wziął głęboki wdech i dokończył ostatnie burpee.

\- Nienawidzę tego, - poskarżył się Louis, gdy skończył.

Harry zaśmiał się, - Nie martw się, burpee też cię nie lubi.

Louis prychnął, - Więc, skończyliśmy? - Zapytał niecierpliwie.

\- Tak, musimy tylko pochodzić przez pięć minut, by ochłonąć.

Louis dał upust długiemu westchnięciu i pozwolił Harry’emu zaciągnąć się do bieżni.

\- Oczekuje niemożliwie wielkiego śniadania po tym wszystkim, - ostrzegł Louis, kiedy wracali do mieszkania Harry’ego.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz, - odpowiedział Harry, dając mu buziaka w policzek, - Ale najpierw prysznic.

I Louis akurat z tym się nie kłócił, ponieważ obydwoje go desperacko potrzebowali.

Zabrali świeże ubrania z pokoju Harry’ego i zamknęli się w jego łazience.

\- Więc, co powiesz na pokazanie mi paru złych rzeczy, o których myślałeś przeze mnie, - wymruczał Harry, kiedy obydwoje byli pod strumieniem wody.

Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, Styles? Moje nogi już są jak galareta.

Teraz przyszedł czas na dąsy Harry’ego, - Jaki złośliwiec.

\- Ale mnie kochasz, - rozpromienił się Louis.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo mocno, - odpowiedział Harry, szczerząc się.

Louis uśmiechnął się i odnalazł pulchne wargi Harry’ego, całując go z całą miłością i pasją, którą czuł w tym momencie, niewątpliwie największą jaką ktoś kiedykolwiek mógł czuć.

Skończyli się myć dosyć szybko, odkąd Louis odrzucił kuszącą ofertę Harry’ego i byli gotowi zjeść śniadanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Louis, znowu ukradł jeden z swetrów Harry’ego, tylko dlatego, iż mógł i wiedział, że Harry kocha go w swoich ubraniach.

Kiedy dostali się na górę, mogli usłyszeć szum telewizji.

Harry walnął dwa razy w drzwi Zayna i krzyknął, - Dzień dobry, słoneczko!

Zayn odwarknął coś, sprawiając że zachichotali. Zostawili go samego i poszli dalej.

Znaleźli Nialla parę centymetrów od telewizora z pilotem w ręce. Jego twarz ukazywała czyste zmieszanie z szerokimi oczami i wargami lekko rozchylonymi.

\- Ni? - Zapytał Harry.

Niall wziął gwałtowny wdech i odwrócił się, by na nich spojrzeć, - Lou, - tchnął, następnie jego uwaga ponownie skupiła się na telewizji.

Obydwoje, Harry i Louis zrobili to samo. Niall jak każdego poranka, oglądał wiadomości.

W telewizji, na antenie wyświetlany był wypadek samochodowy. Mogli zauważyć, że działo się to na autostradzie, odkąd była to główna droga otoczona ziemią. W wypadku, który był trochę dramatyczny, zaangażowany był czerwony sedan i stara ciężarówką. Niall podgłosił lekko głos.

\- ...nie mamy żadnych informacji o stanie księcia Liama, ani jego towarzysza, ale zostali zabrani do szpitala St Andrews tak szybko jak przyjechała karetka. Królewski rzecznik prasowy, oznajmił że żadne informację nie zostaną ujawnione, dopóki każdy będzie stabilny…

Harry wciąż nie był w stanie wszystkiego połączyć, a Louis nie wiedział jak zareagować na te słowa.

Nie był nawet pewien czy to było prawdziwe życie, - Kiedy to się stało? - Zapytał Louis Nialla.

\- Kilka godzin temu, - Odpowiedział Niall wciąż w szoku.

Sceneria na telewizorze się zmieniła, wracając do studia transmitującego.

\- Jak was przed chwilą poinformowaliśmy, nie ma żadnego śladu obecności Księcia Louisa w pojeździe w czasie wypadku. Faktem jest, iż od sierpnia wciąż nie wiemy nic na temat jego lokalizacji, kiedy to był publicznie widział na imprezie u Helen, hrabiny Wessex. - Poinformował prezenter wiadomości, kiedy ukazywane były zdjęcia Louis i Liam z przyjęcia u ich cioci.

\- Co? - Przerwał Harry.

Louis odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego, wypełniony przeróżnymi emocjami.

\- Co to jest? - Zapytał Harry lekko unosząc swój głos, nawet jeżeli w jego oczach panował strach.

\- Harry, ja… - Louis zaczął mówić coś, cokolwiek. Ale jego myśli były przepełnione Liamem i Ed w wypadku samochodowym i nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa.

\- Co się dzieje? - Zapytał Zayn wchodząc, zachrypniętym głosem. Zerknął na telewizję, która wciąż ukazywał zdjęcia Louisa i Liama jako książąt, - Oh, kurwa, - wymamrotał, - Co się stało?

Nikt nic nie powiedział, więc Niall odpowiedział, niepewny doboru swoich słów, - Książę Liam miał wypadek samochodowy.

\- Cholera, wszystko z nim w porządku? Masz się dobrze, Lou? - Zapytał Zayn zaniepokojony.

\- Nie, ja… ja nie wiem… - jęknął Louis, następnie spojrzał na Harry’ego, który patrzył desperacko żądając wyjaśnień.

\- Wiedziałeś? - Niall zapytał Zayna.

\- Nie powiedziałeś im? - Zapytał Zayn Louisa.

Louis wypuścił chwiejny oddech. Nie, nie powiedział im. Ale wciąż był cały zmartwiony, wszystko o czym mógł myśleć to: ‘Liam, Ed, Liam, Ed, Liam, Ed, Liam, Ed czy wszystko z nimi w porządku?’

\- Co? - Zaczął Harry, ale jego głoś się załamał, - Kim ty jesteś? - Zapytał Louisa, jego głos był ledwo głośniejszy od szeptu.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, - przeprosił Louis, kiedy wyjął swój telefon i zadzwonił do Paula.

\- Witam? - Usłyszał po chwili głos Paula.

\- Paul, co się stało? Dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś? - Louis domagał się odpowiedzi.

Usłyszał jego westchnięcie, - Twoja mama nie chciała cię martwić. Wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo zestresowani.

\- Jak się czują? - Zapytał Louis, bojąc się znać odpowiedź.

\- Póki co są w szpitalu w St Andrews, ale specjalne miejsca zostaną zaaranżowane w Buckingham, więc będzie można ich przenieść, tak szybko jak ich stan będzie stabilny. Będą mile więcej prywatności i nawet większą specjalną opiekę. - Wyjaśnił Paul.

\- Paul, pytałem co z nimi. - Louis działał pod presją.

Kilka chwil zajęło mu udzielenia odpowiedzi, - Mają się źle. Książę Liam jest ciężko ranny, a Edward… - Paul wziął głęboki wdech, - Lekarze nie są pewni czy przetrwa do końca dnia.

Louis wstrzymał oddech i poczuł jak łzy kują jego oczy. Ed może umrzeć? Z Liamem jest tak źle? Chciał wiedzieć jak to się stało. Chciał wiedzieć kiedy, właściwie. Jeżeli jechali bez ochrony. Tak wiele pytań. Ale nie chciał dostawać odpowiedzi przez telefon.

\- Zabierz mnie stąd. Nie obchodzi mnie jak, ja tylko… - Louis zamknął ciasno swe oczy, myśląc o szybkim opuszczeniu tego miejsca, - Muszę tam być, - odetchnął Louis.

\- Tak, panie. Zajmę się przygotowaniami. Będziesz tu o 10 - odpowiedział Paul.

Louis skinął głową, nawet jeśli Paul nie mógł go zobaczyć, - Dziękuję, - powiedział nim się rozłączył.

Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swoich przyjaciół, którzy wciąż tam byli i wszystkiego słuchali.

\- Odchodzisz? - Niall przełamał ciszę.

Louis nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, którego oczy lśniły, pełne niewypłyniętych łez.

\- Hazza? - Wyszeptał Louis.

Harry skulił się na przezwisko i nie mówiąc ani słowa, wyszedł jak burza.

\- Harry, - zawołał ponownie Louis, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Podążył za nim, ale kiedy dotarł do windy, zauważył, że drzwi już się zamknęły.

Louis ponownie poczuł łzy i poszedł do swojego pokoju, by spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

Wziął swój plecak i wepchnął do niego swój laptop. Wziął ładowarkę do telefonu, portfel, paszport i parę czystych ubrań, które się zmieściły. Usłyszał jak Zayn i Niall rozmawiają, prawdopodobnie wciąż stojąc w saloniku, ale nie miał nerwów, by z nimi rozmawiać. Tak bardzo się martwił o Liama i Eda.

Jego telefon zawibrował i odebrał tak szybko jak dotknął go palcem.

\- Tak, Paul?

\- Twój lot jest za godzinę. Polecisz do Nowego Yorku. Ktoś tam będzie na ciebie czekał i wynajmiemy prywatny odrzutowiec, który zabierze cię prosto do domu. - Wyjaśnił Paul. - Napiszę ci informację o twoim locie.

\- Dobrze Paul. Dziękuję.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech. Chwycił swój plecak i zbiegł na dół, zatrzymał się na piętrze Harry’ego.

Zapukał do jego drzwi, mając nadzieję, iż go tam zastanie.

\- Idź stąd, - usłyszał warknięcie Harry’ego.

Louis nie myślał dwa razy i otworzył drzwi. Harry patrzył przez okno z ramieniem opartym o ścianę.

\- Harry, - Louis się zgarbił.

Na dźwięk głosu Louisa, Harry natychmiast się odwrócił. Jego oczy były przekrwione i ciekło mu z nosa.

\- Tak bardzo prze… - Zaczął Louis, ale mu przerwano.

\- Czego chcesz? - Syknął Harry.

Louis poczuł się jakby wbito mu sztylet w serce, kiedy usłyszał zimny głos Harry’ego.

\- Muszę jech… - ale ponownie mu przerwano.

\- Więc jedź, w takim razie. - Warknął Harry.

Kolejny sztylet przeszył jego serce.

Kilka chwil później Louis powiedział, - Do widzenia, Harry, - i nim podszedł do drzwi, dodał - Kocham cię.

Zwlekał chwilę przed drzwiami, mając nadzieję, iż Harry odpowie to samo. I kiedy już prawie zamykał drzwi, usłyszał jak Harry zawołał.

\- Louis?

Louis otworzył szerzej drzwi. - Tak? - Zapytał pełen nadziei.

\- Proszę, nigdy już nie wracaj. - Splunął Harry.

Powietrze opuściło jego płuca i łzy wypełniły jego oczy, dosłownie. I beż żadnego słowa, zamknął drzwi.

Zawołał windę i kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, ujawnił się Niall z Zaynem.

Niall przytulił Louisa tak szybko jak wyszedł z windy, - Nienawidzę cię, Lou. Bardzo mnie zawiodłeś, wiesz? - Powiedział, trzymając go ciasno.

\- Wiem, - Przełknął Louis, trzymając równie mocno.

\- Masz, - Powiedział Niall, dając mu odejść i wyjmując swój portfel, - Tylko o nas nie zapomnij, - powiedział, wręczając mu zbiór papieru, który wyjął ze swojego portfela.

Louis rozwinął go i zobaczył ich zdjęcia. Nialla, Zayna, Harry’ego i Louisa. Było to jedne ze zdjęć, które Deo zrobił na imprezie urodzinowej Nialla.

Harry tylko stał słodko, podczas gdy wszyscy wskazywali na niego. Louis bardzo dobrze pamiętał ten moment. Pozwolił sobie uronić jedną łzę.

\- Dziękuję, Niall - Powiedział Louis, przytulając go ponownie.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić, - Niall pociągnął nosem.

\- Ja za tobą też, idioto. - Odpowiedział Louis.

\- Pójdę pogadać z Harrym, - powiedział Niall.

Louis czuł smutek atakując go, ponieważ był pewien, że to jest ostatni raz kiedy widzi Nialla i Harry’ego.

\- Trzymaj się, - dodał Niall, nim odszedł.

Louis uśmiechnął się, - ty też.

\- Dobra, chodźmy, - westchnął Zayn.

\- Co? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Jak chcesz się dostać na lotnisko?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, - Taksówką?

Zayn pokręcił głową, - No dalej, daję ci możliwość podwózki - powiedział, wołając windę, która już tu była.

Jazda na lotnisko minęła w ciszy. Nawet nie było muzyki.

Kiedy się tam dostali, Zayn zaparkował w miejscu, w którym nie powinien, ale nie przejmował się tym, odkąd nie zamierza tak zostawać na długo.

\- Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, Zayn, - Louis posyła mu uśmiech, który nie sięga jego oczu.

\- Nie ma za co, - odpowiada Zayn z rękami w swoich kieszeniach.

\- Więc, zgaduję, że to jest to, - westchnął Louis.

Zayn tylko skinął głową, - A co z resztą twoich rzeczy?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, - Zgaduje, iż ktoś je później odbierze.

Czuli ciszę i Louis wyciągnął się, by go przytulić.

\- Chciałbym, żeby potoczyło się to inaczej, - Louis zadrżał.

\- Ja też kolego, - Zayn westchnął i dodał, - Nie bądź nieznajomym, dobrze. Masz nasze numery.

\- W porządku, - Louis skinął głową, - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, - odpowiedział Zayn, nim Louis odszedł.

I tak jak Paul powiedział, Louis miał miejsce w samolocie do Nowego Yorku.

Kiedy doleciał do Nowego Yorku była tam osoba w garniturze, która miała napisane imię Louisa na tablicy.

Po tym jak Louis przedstawił się tej osobie, doprowadził go do innej części lotniska, by wsiąść do odrzutowca.

Z prywatnością odrzutowca, ogarnął go zapach Harry’ego, odkąd wciąż miał na sobie jego sweter, a z sympatycznie wyglądającym personelem, Louis wreszcie dał upust swoim łzom i płakał sam sobie do snu.


	21. Rozdział 21

Kiedy Liam otworzył swe oczy, był na początku zdezorientowany.

Zamrugał dwukrotnie, próbując dostosować się jasnego światła w pomieszczeniu.

Wiedział gdzie się znajduje. To był jego pokój w Buckingham. Ale co on tam robił?

Zmusił swoje myśli do przypomnienia sobie.

Nie miał jechać z Edem do muzeum? Czy to był naprawdę realistyczny sen?

Nie, pamiętał wstawanie. Właściwie, pamiętał pakowanie lunchu na wycieczkę. Mieli się tam dostać ciężarówką Eda, i… Oh…

Liam nagle przypomniał sobie wszystko aż za dobrze.

Jechali do muzeum. Rozmawiając podczas jazdy i wtedy znikąd pojawił się samochód jadący niewiarygodnie szybko, który trochę stracił kontrolę, kierując się na ich pas i zderzając się z nimi.

Liam wziął ostry wdech, wspomnienia go przerażały.

Nagle była tam osoba ubrana na biało, unosząca go.

Chwyciła jego nadgarstek, który miał na sobie parę szram, których nie zauważył i spytał, - Witaj, słoneczko. Możesz mi podać swoje imię?

Liam zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu, nie znała go? W takim razie dlaczego była w jego pokoju? Jednak odpowiedział, - Liam, - był zaskoczony swoim szorstkim głosem i gardłem.

\- Liam! - Zawołał bardzo znany głos.

Liam natychmiastowo przekręcił swą głowę, szukając swojego kuzyna. Ale tak szybko jak poruszył głową, przeszył go ostry ból.

Zacisnął swe oczy i opadł ponownie.

\- Spokojnie mi tam, - uspokoiła pielęgniarka, kiedy sprawdzała resztę urządzeń wokół łóżka Liama.

\- Liam! - zawołał ponownie Louis już przy jego boku.

\- Lou, - Liam krzywo się uśmiechnął.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy lepiej przyjrzał się Louisowi, którego policzki były zapadnięte, żadnego błysku w jego oczach, za to z workami pod nimi, - Wyglądasz gównianie, kolego. - Powiedział Liam.

Louis wypuścił z siebie zmęczony chichot, - Mogę to samo powiedzieć o tobie.

\- W porządku, - przerwała im pielęgniarka, - Przed wszystkim innym, muszę najpierw zadać parę pytań. W międzyczasie, proszę powiadom wszystkich, iż Liam się obudził. - Poinstuowała Louisa.

Podczas gdy Louis podszedł do drzwi, mówiąc ochroniarzowi, by przyprowadził rodziców Liama, pielęgniarka zadawała Liamowi pytania typu: 'ostatnia rzecz jaką pamiętasz'.

Louis szybko ponownie był przy jego boku, trzymając jego rękę.

\- Ale co z Edem? Gdzie on jest? - Zaczął pytać Liam, - Jak się tu dostałem? Ile czasu minęło?

Louis wziął głęboki wdech, nim odpowiedział, - Minął prawie rok od wypadku.

Liamowi poprzewracało się w brzuch na tę informację.

\- Wiesz, że musi przez to przejść spokojnie, - skarciła go pielęgniarka, - Jest drugi grudnia, Liam. Byłeś w takim stanie przez trzy tygodnie.

Liam spojrzał na Louisa, który śmiał się ze swojego własnego żartu. Chciał go skarcić za straszenie go, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić, ponieważ taki był Louis i kochał go za to.

\- A jaki jest mój stan? - Zapytał, nie czując niczego strasznego, oprócz bólu głowy.

Pielęgniarka otworzyła swe usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało jej wejście rodziców Liama.

\- Kochanie, obudziłeś się! - Karen, jego mama, zaszlochała.

Liam zauważył, że nosili szlafroki i mieli nieuczesane włosy. Zgadywał, iż musi być noc.

\- Cześć, mamo, - uśmiechnął się Liam.

\- Jak się czujesz, synu? - Zapytał jego ojciec.

\- Zgaduję, że dobrze. Boli mnie głowa.

\- Podałam mu już kilka leków dożylnie. - Poinformowała pielęgniarka bardzo profesjonalnie.

\- Dziękuję, Vicky. - Odpowiedziała Karen.

\- Ale co się stało? - Zapytał Liam, mając lukę w pamięci.

\- Odniosłeś wiele obrażeń podczas wypadku. Wstrząśnienie mózgu, para złamanych żeber i nawet poparzenie drugiego stopnia na prawej nodze. Przez cały czas byłeś na wysokich lekach uspokajających, ale parę dni temu zredukowaliśmy tą dawkę, odkąd twoje ciało jest uzdrowione z najgorszego. - Wyjaśniła Vicky.

Oczy Karen wypełniły się łzami tylko przez ponownie słuchanie tego, co stało się jej synowi, - Będziemy teraz czekać aż wrócisz do siebie, - powiedziała.

\- Teraz najlepiej dla ciebie będzie, jeżeli powrócisz do spania. By dostosować ciało do jego normalnych funkcji, im szybciej tym lepiej, - wskazała Vicky, - Dr Crawford będzie tutaj rano, by cię przebadać.

Wszyscy skinęli głowami.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie. Do zobaczenia rano - Karen ucałowała czoło Liama.

\- Dobranoc mamusiu, - odpowiedział.

\- Odpoczywaj synu, - powiedział Geoff.

\- Dzięki. Ty też, tato!

Rodzice Liama podziękowali pielęgniarce i życzyli Louisowi dobrej nocy.

\- Nie idziesz spać? - Zapytał Liam Louisa, który nie dał żadnego znaku odejścia.

\- Tak, kiedy ty zaśniesz, - odpowiedział Louis z uśmiechem i ułożył się komfortowo obok niego, uważając by go nie zranić.

\- W porządku, - uśmiechnął się Liam, wtedy zauważył jeszcze jedno łóżko na końcu pokoju, - Co to łóżko tutaj robi?

\- On praktycznie żyje tutaj razem z tobą, - powiedziała Vicky, - Po trzech nocach spania na twojej kanapie, twoja mama przyniosła dla niego łóżko.

Liam odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Tęskniłem za byciem twoim współlokatorem, - Louis wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

Liam oddał uśmiech, - Dziękuję za bycie tu.

Louis delikatnie zachichotał, - Jest w porządku Liam, cieszę się, że masz się lepiej, - powiedział, przeczesując parę włosów Liama.

A Liam wciąż miał tak dużo pytań, ale jego głowa zaczynała się poddawać i czuł się naprawdę śpiący. Zgadywał, iż pytania będą musiały poczekać do poranka, więc zasnął słuchając jak Louis cicho mruczy piosenkę dla niego.

~*~

When I was younger I was certain  
That I'd be fine without a queen  
Just a king inside his castle  
With an ocean in between  
Now all I do is sit and count the miles from you to me  
Oh, calamity (All Time Low - Oh, Calmity)

Następnego poranka Louis wstał w lepszym humorze od tego, który miał przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. Liam obudził się i od razu zażegnał jego smutek, ale wciąż czuł się jak w piekle przez dużą ilość bólu; więc jego nastrój wciąż nie był idealny.

Wstał i zauważył, że Liam wciąż spał. Wziął prysznic w łazience Liama i przygotował się na ten dzień.

Kiedy wyszedł, zauważył iż Vicky jeszcze nie wyszła, nawet jeśli jej nocna zmiana się już skończyła, ponieważ rozmawiała z Melissą, która pracowała na pierwszą zmianę w ciągu dnia, podając jej najnowsze wieści o zdrowiu Liama.

Po krótkim przywitaniu się z nimi, poszedł do kuchni, aby zjeść nieformalne i szybkie śniadanie.

Wrócił do pokoju Liama, kiedy skończył. Tam już, chwycił książkę, którą czytał przez cały czas i ostrożnie nie chcąc obudzić ani zranić Liama, wślizgnął się do jego wielkiego łóżka, leżąc obok niego.

Niedługo, rodzice Liama i dr Crawford byli w pokoju, siedząc i rozmawiając w mały saloniku wyodrębnionym w pokoju Liama.

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze, - przywitał się Louis, już zaznajomiony z każdym opiekującym się jego kuzynem.

\- Witaj, Louis, - odpowiedział, starcze zmarszczki uformowały się wokół jego oczu, kiedy się uśmiechnął.

Louis poczuł, że Liam się przekręcił, - Dzień dobry, śpiochu, - zaćwierkał.

Liam poprzekręcał się troszkę bardziej i chrząknął, - Co? - I powoli otworzył swoje oczy.

Melissa natychmiast pojawiła się przy jego boku, przejmując pracę Vicky i sprawdzając czy wszystko jest w porządku, - Dzień dobry, kochanie, - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Huh? - Liam wciąż był na pół śpiący i nie łapał dlaczego pielęgniarka wyglądała dzisiaj całkiem inaczej tego poranka.

Blond włosy i blada cera Vicky została zastąpiona przez czarne loki i opaloną skórę; ale obydwie wyglądały jakby były w tym samym wieku, prawdopodobnie wczesne czterdziestka lub późna trzydziestka.

\- To Melissa, twoja poranna pielęgniarka. Vicky teraz wyszła, - wyjaśnił Louis.

Liam przetarł swe oczy i odpowiedział, - Dzień dobry.

\- Melissa McCall. Miłe mi cię poznać, Liam, - uśmiechnęła się.

Szybko został zaatakowany przez swoją matkę, dającą my trzy poranne buziaczki, - Cześć, mamo - uśmiechnął się.

\- Witaj, Liam, jestem doktor Bradley Crawford, opiekuje się tobą i będę to robił, dopóki znowu nie będziesz zdrowy jak ryba, - uśmiechnął się, - Teraz, zacznijmy, - powiedział, kiedy otworzył swoją teczkę, gdzie miał kilka swoich przyborów.

I wtedy przystąpił do zbadania Liama. Wyjaśnił wszystko co mu się stało. Powiedział mu, że nie będzie w stanie chodzić przez parę tygodni, odkąd jego noga wciąż się goiła po oparzeniu. Z jego żebrami było dobrze, zrastały się prawidłowo.

Powiedział, iż wciąż musi spędzić kolejny tydzień w łóżku i potem zobaczę czy potrzebują wózka albo kul.

Skończył badanie go raczej szybko, a następnie oni, Louis i Liam, zostali pozostawieni sami z Melissą, odkąd jego rodzice nie mogli być tutaj przez cały czas i nie było potrzeby, by lekarz był tu 24/7.

\- Cieszę się, iż masz się lepiej, - Powiedziała Melissa Liamowi, gdy poprawiała jego poduszki, - Każdy tutaj strasznie się o ciebie martwił. Mogę powiedzieć, że całe królestwo, - powiedziała, chichocząc.

\- Tak, to świetnie, iż już ma się dobrze, - powiedział Louis, następnie wystawił język - Ale obudził się na zmianie Vicky. To nie było zabawne, - zaskomlał.

Melissa ułożyła swe ręce na swojej talii, - Nie dała ci go nabrać, prawda? - zapytała z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Niee, zrujnowała to zbyt wcześnie. Nie pozwoliła mi zobaczyć pełnej reakcji Liama.

\- Co ci zrobił? - Zapytała Liama wciąż się uśmiechając.

Liam zdecydował, że lubi ją bardziej niż Vicky, - Powiedział mi, iż minął rok od wypadku, - odpowiedział marszczą brwi, - właściwie przestraszył mnie na śmierć.

Melissa zaśmiała się, - W takim razie miałeś szczęście, że obudziłeś się na zmianie Vicky. Louis zrobiłby o wiele więcej żartów, bardzo by mnie kusiło, by pozwolić mu to zrobić.

Louis i Melissa roześmiali się, kiedy Liam jęczał z powodu ich spisku, ale wtedy jego brzuch wydał dziwny dźwięk, który im przerwał.

Melissa natychmiast stała się opanowana i całkowicie włączyła swoją pielęgniarską stronę, - Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał chwytając stetoskop, by usłyszeć jego organy.

Liam zachichotał, - Przepraszam, myślę że jestem troszeczkę głodny.

Obydwoje, Louis i Melissa wydali z siebie westchnienie ulgi.

\- I co chciałbyś na śniadanie? - Zapytała Melissa z uśmiechem z powrotem na swoich ustach.

Liam szybko wybrał tosty francuskie i nie więcej niż pół godziny później, pokojówka przyniosła Liamowi śniadanie.

\- Co z Edem, Lou? Gdzie on jest? - Liam w końcu miał czas, by zapytać o wszystko co chciał.

\- Teraz jest już z nim dobrze. Jest na swoim miejscu. Nie rozumiem do końca co się stało, nie rozmawiałem z lekarzem. Ale stracił dużo krwi i coś stało się z jego wątrobą.

\- Oh, - Liam rozdziawił usta, czując współczucie wobec swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ale szybko przeszedł transfuzję i lekarz dobrze się nim opiekuje, więc jest w porządku.

Liam skinął głową i zadecydował, które pytanie zada jako następne, gryząc kawałek swojego francuskiego tosta.

\- I kiedy się tu dostałeś? - Zapytał po przełknięciu.

\- Tak szybko jak o tobie usłyszałem, - odpowiedział Louis, kradnąc trochę owoców z talerza Liama.

\- Ale semestr się nie skończył. Wciąż się nie skończył, prawda? - Zastanawiał się.

\- Nie. Ale nie martw się tym. Jestem pewny, że zaaranżują coś, więc nie będziemy musieli niczego odwoływać. - Louis ukradł kolejną porcję owoców.

\- I co powiedzieli twoi przyjaciele? Tęsknią za twoim ładunkiem?

Louis spuścił wzrok i zaczął bawić się rogiem koca, - Nie. Cóż, tak. Nie wiem. Ale Zayn napisał do mnie parę tygodni temu, życząc ci powrotu do zdrowia.

\- Dzięki, - Liam skinął głową, ale nie przegapił nagłej zmiany w humorze Louisa, który teraz był gdzieś daleko ze swoimi myślami, - Co się stało, Lou?

Louis westchnął, wciąż z nieobecnym wzrokiem, - Musiałem wyznać im prawdę na chwilę przed powrotem. I… Harry nie przyjął tego za dobrze.

Gdyby Liam mógłby go natychmiastowy uścisk, zrobiłby to. Ale nie mógł się zbytnio ruszać, ponieważ jego ciało wydawało się zbyt ciężkie.

Po prostu odłożył swoje śniadanie jak najdalej mógł i otworzył swe ramiona dla Louisa.

Louis wpadł w nie z oczami już pełnymi łez.

\- Tak bardzo za nim tęsknię, - powiedział Louis, jego głos załamał się na końcu.

Liam ucałował czubek głowy swojego kuzyna, - Wrócisz do niego, Lou.

\- Nie, - Louis pociągnął nosem, - Nie sądzę.

Liam westchnął i robił kółka na plecach Louisa, próbując go uspokoić.

Melissa wróciła z małego saloniku, by zabrać tacę Liama. Posłała Liamowi mały uśmiech i dała dwójce księży trochę prywatności, zabierając tacę do kuchni.

~*~

Zayn, Niall i Harry jedli razem śniadanie. Cała trójka bardzo mało spała, każdy spędził większość nocy na nauce do ostatnich egzaminów.

\- Chcesz trochę soku, Harry? - Zapytał go Zayn.

Harry skinął głową, - Dzięki, - powiedział, kiedy Zayn wlał trochę do jego szklanki

Niall nie wiedział czy wyłożenie tematu było dobrym pomysłem, ale powiedział to tak czy inaczej, - Słyszałem w wiadomościach, że książę Liam ma się już lepiej.

Zayn przechylił swoją głowę i zwrócił na niego uwagę, ale Harry wciąż jadł, jakby Niall nic nie powiedział.

\- Tak? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Jest na wózku, ale ma się dobrze. Teraz turyści znowu mogą zwiedzać pałac, ponieważ kiedy Liam był chory, nikt nie mógł tam wchodzić. I każdy jest mega szczęśliwy. - Dodał Niall.

\- To dobrze, - Zayn skinął głową.

Harry wstał i rzucił swój talerz do zlewu, nawet jeśli nie skończył jeść.

\- Powinienem już iść. Do zobaczenia później, - Powiedział szorstko, nim wyszedł.

Wszystkim co Zayn i Niall zrobili, to wymienienie ze sobą zatroskanych spojrzeń. Obydwoje marzyli o tym, by Harry znów był taki sam.

~*~

Liam cieszył się, że wreszcie wyszedł z łóżka. Gry video i telewizją przez cały tydzień pod koniec wcale nie są już takie fajne. Ale teraz utknął na wózku.

Dr Crawford chciał się upewnić, że jego żebra są całkowicie uzdrowione, nim Liam będzie mógł używać kul. Więc teraz Liam przez przynajmniej tydzień musi jeździć na wózku.

Louis starał się go pocieszyć i widzieć w tym pozytywne strony. Mógł robić odgłos samochodu, kiedy pchał wózek Liama lub mógł przyspieszać, gdy nikt nie patrzył.

Ale w tym samym czasie Liam pocieszał Louisa. Zawsze próbował utrzymać to by byli czymś zajęci, więc wtedy Louis nie miał zbyt dużej ilości czasu na myślenie.

Ale czasami, kiedy Liam myślał, że może Louis uzdrowił się sam ze swoich ran, działo się coś co przynosiło wszystko z powrotem.

Pewnego razu Liam poskarżył się, że nie jest w stanie pójść na siłownię. Humor Louisa się pogorszył się tego dnia tak bardzo, że nawet Vicky zapytała go co się stało.

Liam również zauważył, że Louis nie jada już pomidorów. Za każdym razem, gdy w sałatce lub w daniu są pomidory, specjalnie bez nich są serwowane dla Louisa. Liam zadecydował się nie pytać o te pomidory lub o jakiekolwiek warzywa tylko po to, by się upewnić.

Liam zgadywał, że tylko czas może uleczyć jego kuzyna.

~*~

\- Ale nie chcę nic wielkiego, mamo - powiedział Louis do telefonu, ale był obecnie bardziej zainteresowany meczem piłki nożnej, który rozgrywał z Liamem na x-boxie.

\- Oh, słonko, kończysz dwadzieścia jeden lat tylko raz. Dobrze, właściwie myślałam o zimowej imprezie. Wyobraź sobie, wszystko w bieli z kilkoma lodowymi rzeźbami. I jeśli nie będzie świeżego śniegu, zawsze możemy wysypać trochę sztucznego na głównych obszarach. Jest troszkę za późno, by zorganizować coś tak dużego jak to, ale jestem pewna, iż wszystko będzie gotowe… - jego mama, która była w ich domu w Berkshire, zaczęła paplać o imprezie Louisa.

Louis ograniczył się do odpowiadania typu ‘uh-hu’, ‘dobrze’ i ‘taa, w porządku’, kiedykolwiek głos jego mamy to sugerował, ponieważ tak naprawdę wcale jej nie słuchał.

Ale jedno zdanie złapało jego uwagę, - Co powiedziałaś? - Zapytał, zatrzymując grę, zarabiając zażalenie od Liama.

\- Że musisz mi podać nazwiska swoich Amerykańskich przyjaciół, więc będziemy mogli ich zaprosić. Słuchałeś mnie, Lou?

\- Moich przyjaciół? - Wyjąkał Louis, pozwalając sobie na myśleniu o ludziach, o których tak bardzo chciał zapomnieć.

\- Tak, ludźmi, z którymi się przyjaźniłeś podczas semestru. - Odpowiedziała, będąc lekko zdenerwowaną.

\- Nie mam żadnych przyjaciół, mamo. Tylko Ed. - Powiedział ostrożnie Louis, nie ukazując żadnych negatywnych emocji.

\- Kochanie, jeżeli martwisz się, że jest ich za dużo, napisz ich nazwiska później Paulowi. Jestem pewna, iż możemy sprowadzić ich wszystkich. Teraz porozmawiajmy na temat jedzenia…

\- Mamo, - przerwał jej Louis, - Mogę do ciebie później oddzwonić? Kolacja jest gotowa. - Skłamał.

Kliknęła językiem, - Dobrze, skarbie. Do usłyszenia.

\- Pa, mamo, - powiedział Louis, nim się rozłączył i przetarł swą twarz obydwoma rękami.

Liam westchnął, - Może to dobry pomysł, by ich zaprosić, może…

Louis mu przerwał, - Nie, Liam. Nie jest. - Warknął.

\- Przepraszam, Lou, - zaczął Liam.

Louis westchnął, - Nie, to ja przepraszam. Za warknięcie. To po prostu takie trudne. - Wziął głęboki wdech, - Ja już nawet nie rozmawiam z żadnym z nich. Wydawało mi się, że będzie łatwiej o nich zapomnieć, jeśli tylko wymażę ich z mojego życia. I w każdym razie, tak Harry kazał mi zrobić.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - Zapytał Liam, kiedy Louis wstał.

\- Idę do łóżka.

\- Nic przed tym nie zjesz? - Zapytał Liam, zmartwiony.

\- Nie jestem głodny, - odpowiedział Louis, nim odszedł.

~*~

But I never told you what I should have said.  
No, I never told you I just had it in.  
And now I miss everything about you.  
Can't believe that I still want you. (Colbie Caillat - I Never Told You)


	22. Rozdział 22

Liam był na swojej ostatniej wizycie u doktora Crawforda. Louis również tam był, to był jego ostatni dzień przed wyjazdem do Berkshire na swoją imprezę urodzinową.

\- Więc, będziesz używał swoich kul przez ostatni tydzień, zgadza się? - Lekarz zapytał Liama, podczas gdy Melissa rozwiązywała bandaż z jego nogi.

\- Tak, - Liam skinął głową, - Przez ostatnie parę dni będę próbował trochę naciskać na nogę i przechodzić kilka kroków. Wiesz? Tak jak mi powiedziałeś.

\- Bardzo dobrze, - pochwalił doktor Crawford.

Melissa odwinęła ostatni kawałek, a Louis podszedł bliżej, by zobaczyć.

\- Koleś, śliczne to to nie jest, - zachichotał.

Noga Liama miała wielką, różową plamę. Blizna ciągnęła się głównie przez jego udo i przez kawałek kolana.

\- Nie powinieneś czuć żadnego bólu, jest tak? - Zapytał lekarz, podczas gdy badał jego zranienia.

Liam pokręcił głową, - Nie czuję nic dziwnego.

\- Mogę tego dotknąć? - Zapytał Louis już się pochylając i głaszcząc, - Jest takie gładkie.

Wszyscy się roześmiali.

\- Więc musisz aplikować maść każdego poranka, a tą jedną na noc. Obydwie, dopóki się nie skończą. Są na bliznę, by nawet straciła swój kolor. - Powiedział doktor Crawford, kiedy zostawił dwa kremy na stoliczku nocnym Liama. - I to byłoby wszystko. Powinieneś mieć się już dobrze. Ale jeśli zauważysz coś niepokojącego lub niekomfortowego, zadzwoń do mnie.

\- Dobrze, wielkie dzięki doktorze, - podziękował Liam z uśmiechem.

Lekarz Crawford uśmiechnął się, - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

\- Pa doktorze, - pomachał Louis.

\- Do zobaczenia, chłopcy. - Powiedział, nim wyszedł z pokoju.

Liam ponownie założył na siebie bluzę, a Melissa mu w tym pomogła.

\- Jak się czujesz, skarbeńku? - Zapytała.

\- Czuje się miło, stojąc na dwóch nogach, - Liam rozpromienił się.

\- Tak się cieszę, że jesteśmy już po wszystkim, - uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- Tak, Liam jest szczęściarzem. U większości ludzi dłużej zajmuje rekonwalescencja po oparzeniu. Niektórym w ogóle się nie udaje, - smutno powiedziała Melissa.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, myśląc o ludziach, którzy nie mieli dostępu do dobrego chirurga albo lekarza, który wyleczyłby ich oparzenia. Melissa miała rację, Liam był szczęściarzem. Właściwie miał osobę, która opiekowała się nim każdego dnia, przez cały dzień, przez prawie dwa miesiące.

\- Hej, czy to oznacza, że już odchodzisz? - Zapytał Melissę.

\- Niestety tak, - odpowiedziała, - Dzisiaj jest moja ostatnia zmiana. Wszystkich pielęgniarek, tak właściwie.

\- Aww, będziemy za tobą tęsknić, Mel. - Zaskomlał Liam.

Ona zachichotała, - Też będę za wami tęsknić chłopcy. Teraz zaczekaj, muszę porozmawiać z twoją matką, - powiedziała, nim wyszła.

Kuzynowie udali się do telewizora, włączając go i pozostawiając na przypadkowym kanale.

\- Może to zabrzmi trochę szalenie i w pewnym sensie znikąd, ale - zaczął Louis.

Liam odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego, nie wiedząc czy powinien być przestraszony czy nie.

\- Kiedy skończę studia, - Louis zawahał się, - Chcę dołączyć do organizacji dla ludzi po oparzeniach.

\- Cóż, to jest niespodziewane. - Zgodził się Liam. - Ale myślę, że całkiem prawdopodobne.

Obydwoje wiedzieli, iż wzięcie udziału w różnych organizacjach jest ich obowiązkiem jako, że są członkami rodziny królewskiej.

\- Ale, jako pełnowymiarową rzecz, - wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Nie powinienem być jedynym, który by tego chciał? - Zaśmiał się Liam.

\- Tak, ale ty masz mnóstwo rzeczy, które musisz zrobić najpierw. Masz karierę wojskową. - Wskazał Louis.

\- A ty nie idziesz ze mną?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, - Tak, ale może za rok lub dwa.

\- Tak, lepiej żebyś był tutaj ze mną. - Liam pchnął go zabawnie.

Louis również go popchnął, - Nie zaczynaj. Nie jesteś już sparaliżowany, pamiętasz? - Zaśmiał się.

~*~

I nim Louis zdał sobie sprawę, był ładnie ubrany w ręcznie dostosowany czarny smoking i witał gości w sali balowej, świętując swoje urodziny. Wszystko było takie jak zaplanowała jego mama. Bardzo piękna zimowa kraina.

Wcale źle się nie bawił. Mógł nawet powiedzieć, że za tym tęsknił, ponieważ wszystko było prawie łatwe, musiał tylko przywdziać miły uśmiech i gładką pogawędkę. W ten sposób był w dużej mierze był rozproszony od tego wszystkiego co się stało.

To nie domówka; nie ma obściskiwania się, głośnej muzyki, pijanych ludzi lub ludzi wydychających dym papierosowy. Ale było w porządku, to jest to czego Louis doświadczał przez całe swoje życie. Spędził noc z Liamem i Edem przy swoim boku i miał więcej niż jedną zabawną konwersację z ludźmi z przedziału wiekowego od piętnastu do siedemdziesięciu.

\- Tu jesteś, Lou, - Liam zachichotał, kiedy znalazł swojego kuzyna siedzącego samotnie na jednym ze stołów.

Impreza już się skończyła, Ed poszedł już dawno temu, a parę ludzi właśnie po raz ostatni się pożegnało.

\- Myślisz, że jestem w stanie policzyć każdego bąbelka w tej lampce szampana? - Zapytał Louis Liama, przyglądając się badawczo lampce szampana, którą miał w swojej dłoni.

\- Nie, - zachichotał Liam.

\- Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć… oh! Bąbelek numer cztery właśnie pękł? Czy wciąż mogę liczyć? - Zaskomlał Louis, wprawiając Liama w śmiech.

\- Jesteś pijany? - Liam usiadł obok niego.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, - Oczywiście, że nie. Szampanem się nie upijesz, sprawia że chichoczesz i czujesz się lżejszy.

\- I czujesz się w ten sposób? - Zapytał Liam z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, - Louis zachichotał, - Ale to w porządku, impreza się skończyła.

\- Hmm… - Liam wzruszył ramionami.

\- I lubię szampana! Wiesz, dlaczego lubię szampana, Liam? - Zapytał Louis wciąż pochłonięty bąbelkami.

\- Dlaczego lubisz szampana, Louis?

\- Ponieważ nie przypomina mi Harry’ego. - Westchnął Louis.

\- Nie? - Zapytał Liam niepewny czy rozmowa o tym to dobry pomysł.

\- Nie, - Louis pokręcił głową, - Nigdy nie piłem z nim szampana, więc to nie przyciąga żadnych wspomnień.

Liam nic nie powiedział.

\- Widzisz, jest tak wiele rzeczy, które mi go przypominają, naprawdę chcę korzystać z tych rzeczy, które tego nie robią, - powiedział Louis i pociągnął łyk swojego szampana. - Może w ten sposób zacznę go zapominać.

Oblizał swe usta po przełknięciu.

Pozwolił sobie ostatni raz na myślenie o osobie, bez której myślał że nie jest w stanie żyć.

Zastanawiał się czy jeżeli zrobiłby wszystko jak należy od początku to Harry byłby z nim dzisiejszego wieczoru? Również ubrany w fantazyjny smoking, pijąc szampana z Louisem?

Czy Harry byłby nieśmiały wokół tak wielu znanych osobistości? Nie,tak sądzi Louis. Byłby czarujący tak jak zawsze. Przywołując swój jasny uśmiech z dołeczkami i błyszczące zielone oczy. Harry rozmawiałby z gośćmi i wtedy wołałby Louisa, by im go przedstawił. Następnie Louis by się śmiał i odpowiedziałby, że właściwie on już ich praktycznie zna.

Czy Harry dałby mu urodzinowy pocałunek? Tak, z pewnością. Poszliby do innego pokoju, by mieć parę minut prywatności, gdzie wymienialiby między sobą miłosne gesty, byliby tak zdesperowani, by to pokazać, odkąd widzieliby się nawzajem tak elegancko ubrani.

I wtedy, następnego poranka, Harry dałby mu pożegnalnego buziaka, ponieważ musiałby jechać tamtego dnia, by spędzić święta z rodzina. Ale nie bez obietnicy ponownego spotkania w Nowy Rok.

Louis przebiegł palcami po swoich wargach, wciąż czując ciepło pocałunku Harry’ego.

Skończył swojego drinka, życząc sobie, by szampan zmył na zawsze smak Harry’ego.

\- Myślę, że pójdę już do łóżka, - powiedział Louis, wstając.

Liam skinął głową, - W porządku, Lou. Do zobaczenia rano. Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Louis posłał mu uśmiech, - Dzięki.

You’re in my veins, and I cannot get you out.  
You’re all I taste, at night inside of my mouth.  
You run away, cause I am not what you found.  
You’re in my veins, and I cannot get you out. (Andrew Belle - In My Veins)

~*~  
\- W porządku dzieci, ja idę do łóżka. Wesołych Świąt.

\- Wesołych Świąt, mamo, - Gemma ucałowała swoją mamę.

\- Dobranoc mamo, Wesołych Świąt, - Harry również dał buziaka swojej mamie.

Teraz byli tylko Gemma i Harry, siedząc obok kominka w salonie w swoim domu. Obydwoje z niedokończoną lampką czerwonego wina w swoich rękach i oglądając napisy filmu, który właśnie się skończył.

Ich święta zawsze były ciche, tylko ich trójka. Zawsze gotowali razem miły posiłek i wtedy, kiedy było gotowe, przebierali się w coś ładniejszego na kolację.

Podczas niej rozmawiali o wszystkim. Parę wspomnień okresu dzieciństwa, może plany na przyszłość. Po tym, gdy skończyli, usiedli w salonie, by rozpakować swoje prezenty.

Gemma zawsze sugerowała obejrzenie filmu i zawsze kończyli oglądając go. To nie był zawsze ten sam, ale zawsze jeden z tych świątecznych.

\- Wczoraj były urodziny Louisa, - powiedział obojętnie Harry po kilku minutach ciszy.

\- Oh, - sformułowała Gemma, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry wspomniał o Louisie, odkąd ten odszedł. Kiedykolwiek Gemma próbowała o nim porozmawiać, Harry ją ignorował.

\- Wiedziałaś kim był? - Zapytał ją Harry.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - Gemma cicho zachichotała. - Ashton był tym, który mi powiedział, kiedy usłyszał o Liamie. Powiedział mi, iż w końcu sobie przypomniał, gdzie już widział Louisa, a następnie wyjaśnił mi wszystko.

Harry tylko skinął głową.

\- Jak się czujesz, H? - Zapytała Gemma. - Wiem, że niezbyt dobrze. Nawet mama zauważyła, iż jesteś inny.

\- Czuję się zdradzony, będąc szczerym, - odpowiedział, jego cechy były ciężkie.

Gemma czuła współczucie wobec swojego brata.

\- Rozmawiałaś z nim? - Zapytał.

\- Napisałam raz do niego. Odpowiedział, mówiąc jak niesamowicie przeprasza, błagał mnie bym go nie nienawidziła i powiedział mi, bym przekazała tobie, że cię kocha. - Skończyła przygryzając swą dolną wargę.

\- Cóż, nie za wiele można z tym zrobić, prawda? - Zapytał Harry, nie dając miłosnej wiadomości wsiąknąć.

Gemma skinęła głową.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, - Cóż, było miło, ale się skończyło.

Wstał i zostawił swój kieliszek na stoliku do kawy, - Dobranoc, Gem i Wesołych Świąt.

\- Wesołych Świąt, H - uśmiechnęła się.

~*~  
Louis miał rozmowę ze swoimi rodzicami na temat organizacji dla ofiar po oparzeniach i byli bardzo szczęśliwi, słysząc o tego rodzaju inicjatywie. Więc zdecydował się ukończyć uniwersytet jak najszybciej się da.

Louis zdecydował się ponownie sprawdzić jakie wziął zajęcia. Okazało się, że ma już większość zajęć, do stopnia z Historii Sztuki. Jeśli włoży w to dodatkowy wysiłek, to może być jego ostatni semestr na uniwersytecie.

\- Prawda, że miło jest wrócić? - Zapytał podekscytowany Liam, podczas wypakowywania swoich ubrań i odkładanie ich do małej szafki w jego akademiku w Saint Andrews.

To był również ostatni semestr Liama. Dostanie stopień z Geografii.

\- Nie, - Louis i Ed powiedzieli jednogłośnie, śmiejąc się po tym.

\- Cóż, dla mnie tak, - Liam przewrócił oczami, - Miałam już dość tamtego miejsca.

\- Dobra, to właściwie jest prawdą, - Louis zachichotał.

Po wszystkich zimowych przyjęciach wraz z wszystkimi siostrami Louisa, powoli pomagał mu wszystko przeboleć. Nie całkowicie, ponieważ wciąż zmagał się z myślami o Harrym, ale zaakceptował to, że ten rozdział jego życia się zakończył. Wszystko ponownie wróciło na swoje właściwe tory.

\- Jakie są wasze plany na weekend? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Nadziać się pizzą, - odpowiedział Ed.

\- Dokładnie, - Louis przybił piątkę z Edem, - I maraton filmów Marvela.

\- Dobra, wchodzę w to, - zgodził się Liam.

\- Mówisz o każdym jednym z całej kolekcji? - Zaśmiał się Ed.

\- Tak, mówię, że na pierwszy ogień obejrzymy Thor! - Odpowiedział Louis już chwytając za swój laptop.

I tak oto ich semestr się rozpoczął.

Z powodu wyboru ich specjalizacji, Liam, Louis i Ed nie dzielili razem zbyt wielu zajęć. Ale Louis nie był smutny, praktykował już bycie bez nich w ostatnim semestrze.

I tym razem nawet starał się poznać nowych ludzi. Odkrył, że to nie jest tylko w jego głowie, większość ludzi zachowuje się niezręcznie wokół nich.

Ale również zauważył, iż nie tyczy to się każdej osoby. Właściwie poznał naprawdę fajną dziewczynę na jednych ze swoich zajęć, Elenę. Przypominała mu Gemmę, była tak dowcipna i miła jak ona i nawet trochę sarkastyczna.

Elena również miała również przyjaciółkę. Claire była bardziej nieśmiała, ale kiedy się z nimi oswoiła potrafiła być lekko rozrywkowa. Więc teraz spędzali swój wolny czas z dwójką dziewczyn.

To był deszczowy dzień w połowie marca, kiedy Liam dostał telefon. Piątka z nich jadła wtedy lunch w małym barze. Louis, Liam i Elena dzielili się pizzą, podczas gdy Ed wraz z Claire jedli trochę ryby z frytkami.

\- Kto to był? - Zapytał Ed, kiedy Liam się rozłączył, nie patrząc na to czy to nieodpowiednie.

\- Asystent mojego taty, - westchnął Liam.

\- Czego chciał? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Prezydent Stanów zaprasza babcię i moich rodziców na przyjęcie, - zaczął wyjaśniać Liam.

Louis nagle sobie przypomniał, - Miałeś mnie zabrać do Australii, kolego!

Liam przewrócił oczami, - W tym roku, obiecuję. W każdym razie, moi rodzice nie mogą jechać, ponieważ są na Malezji, robiąc inne rzeczy…

\- Twoi rodzice są na Malezji? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, - odpowiedział Liam.

\- Louis, nawet Ed to wiedział - prychnęła Elena, nim ugryzła kawałek swojej pizzy.

\- Więc powiedzieli mi bym poleciał z babcią na to przyjęcie, reprezentując moich rodziców, - zakończył Liam.

\- Więc jedziesz do Stanów, - podsumował Ed.

\- Tak i zgadnijcie kto leci ze mną? - Zapytał Liam, poruszając brwiami.

Każdy odwrócił się w kierunku Louisa.

\- Chcesz żebym udał się tam z tobą? - Jęknął Louis.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie przez cały semestr samotnego na przyjęciach, - Liam zaśmiał się.

\- I kiedy to jest?

\- Za dwa tygodnie, - odpowiedział Liam.

~*~

Te dwa tygodnie przeleciały bardzo szybko. Zorganizowali wszystko na wycieczkę. Była ona krótka, odkąd to było tylko jednodniowe wydarzenie.

Pojechali do Londynu, a potem razem z królową, znaleźli się w Waszyngton D.C. i zostali przywitani przez wielki komitet ludzi.

Sympatyczność, słodkość, uśmiechy, cała lista pogawędek, fantazyjne śniadanie, potężny obiad; oraz wszędzie aparaty, podsumowały ich wycieczkę.

W drugą i ostatnią noc na ich wyjeździe, Louis zapukał do drzwi hotelowych Liama.

Było bardzo późno, więc chwilę zajęło Liamowi, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Lou? - Zapytał Liam, zachrypniętym głosem.

Liam usłyszał szloch w odpowiedzi.

\- Lou, co się stało? - Zapytał zaalarmowany Liam, przyciągając go do siebie.

Liam zaprowadził Louisa do małego saloniku w jego pokoju.

Louis pociągał nosem i szlochał.

\- Przepraszam, - zapłakał, - Bardzo się starałem, Liam. Naprawdę, - wyszeptał, - Ale próbowanie nie myślenia o nim jest takie ciężkie. To boli, ponieważ tęsknię za nim i… - przerwał, by oczyścić swą twarz z łez, tylko po to, by zastąpiły je nowe. - I nie mogę dłużej tego robić. Będąc tu, czuję, że jestem niesamowicie blisko, ale również tak daleko. Nie mogę.

Liam był przerażony. Nigdy nie widział Louis tak bardzo nie kontrolującego się Louisa. Po prostu go przytulił i ogarnął go, dając mu się skulić przy swoim boku.

\- Louis musisz iść. Musisz się do niego dostać…

\- Powiedział mi abym nigdy nie wracał. - Zaszlochał Louis. - On mnie już nie chce. Zrujnowałem to. Zrujnowałem to na zawsze.

\- Nie mów tak. Nie wiesz tego.

Louis pociągnął nosem jeszcze trzy razy, powoli się uspokajając. - Mogę spać dzisiaj z tobą, Li?

Liam pocałował Louisa w czoło, - Oczywiście, Lou. No dalej, musimy jutro wcześnie wstać.

Kochanie ciebie boli

Wiedząc, że już cię straciłem

~*~

Następnego poranka, Louis obudził się, czując się jak gówno. Wziął prysznic i spróbował wyglądać nie tak gównianie jak się czuł. Zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało, rozmawiał z Liamem o rzeczach, które muszą zrobić, kiedy wrócą do Saint Andrews.

Niedługo, samochody był tam, by ich zabrać. Jeden dla królowej i drugi dla książąt.

\- Dziękuję panu - powiedział Liam kierowcy, kiedy znaleźli się na lotnisku.

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi i wyjął ich torby z bagażnika, odprowadzając ich na ich lot.

\- Myślę, że jesteśmy w złym miejscu, - powiedział Louis, - to jest terminal dla lotów w obrębie kraju.

\- Tak, - odpowiedział Liam, dźgając go, - Lecimy do Rhode Island.

\- Co? - Louis nagle krzyknął, - Nie możesz tego zrobić!

\- Tak, możemy, Zorganizowałem wszystko.

\- Co… jak… czekaj, nie! - Wykrzyczał Louis.

\- Nie przyjmuję ‘nie’ jako odpowiedzi. Nie chcę cię już nigdy widzieć takiego jak wczoraj. Teraz zanieś swą dupę do samolotu i zdobądź Harry’ego z powrotem. - Rozkazał Liam.

Louis został pozostawiony bez niczego do powiedzenia, wstrząśnięty po firmowym głosie Liama.

Dostali się do bramy, nim Louis mógł zareagować na ich działania.

\- Mogę zobaczyć wasze bilety, proszę? - Zapytała kobieta pracująca na lotnisku.

Kierowca, który wciąż był z nimi, wręczył jej ich bilety.

\- Bardzo dobrze, - uśmiechnęła się, - chodźcie za mną.

I zostawiła szczęśliwego Liama i przerażonego Louisa na ich siedzeniach w pierwszej klasie.


	23. Rozdział 23

Półtorej godziny lotu Louis spędził na wierceniu się, odbijaniu swoich nóg w górę i w dół, przeczesywaniu swoich włosów i przygryzaniu swojej dolnej wargi.

\- Mógłbyś przestać? - Powiedział Liam w połowie zdenerwowany, ale też rozbawiony.

\- Nie. - Odpowiedział Louis. Następnie westchnął, - Co mam powiedzieć?

\- Powiedz mu co czujesz,

Louis chciał coś powiedzieć.

\- Stop, - nakazał Liam, - nic nie mów. Teraz, pomyśl o Harrym i powiedz mi co czujesz.

Louis pokręcił głową, - Tak wiele rzeczy.

\- Te najbardziej przytłaczające,

\- Że chcę go z powrotem, - odpowiedział Louis bardziej jako pytanie.

\- W takim razie powiedz mu to. Wyjaśnij mu wszystko, - powiedział Liam.

Louis przygryzł swą wargę, - Ale co, jeżeli on mnie już nie chce?

Liam westchnął, - Cóż, niewiele możesz z tym zrobić.

Louis skinął głową, uznając że wszystko co powiedział Liam było prawdą, - Po prostu muszę wszystko powiedzieć. Reszta jest w jego rękach.

\- Bardzo dobrze, - zgodził się Liam.

Louis uśmiechnął się i wstał z swojego siedzenia, siadając na podołku Liama i przytulając go. - Wielkie dzięki Li.

Liam przecisnął się lekko, - Proszę bardzo, - zachichotał.

\- Teraz, porusz się. Chcę się poprzytulać. - Powiedział Louis, robiąc dla siebie miejsce na siedzeniu Liama.

Siedzenie nie było zbyt szerokie, ale mogli się zmieścić. Trochę ściśnięci, ale było w porządku.

~*~

\- Jest tam ktoś kto na nas czeka? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy zauważył mężczyznę trzymającego tabliczkę z nazwiskiem Liama na zewnątrz ich bramy.

\- Jest naszym kierowcą, - wyjaśnił Liam, idąc w jego kierunku.

Louis nie miał żadnej innej opcji, niż za nim podążyć.

Kierowca wziął ich bagaże i zaprowadził ich do samochodu.

\- Dlaczego czarny SUV, Liam? Jedziemy tylko na uniwersytet. Każdy samochód by się sprawdził. - Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie moja wina. Powiedziałem Paulowi, żeby nie było to nic krzykliwego, - Liam wzruszył ramionami, wsiadając do samochodu.

\- Paul? A od kiedy ty wydajesz rozkazy Paulowi? - Zapytał Louis, naprawdę nie wiedział co to oznacza.

Liam zignorował jego pytanie, - Rozmawiałem z nim, kiedy zasnąłeś ubiegłej nocy. Powiedziałem mu, że chcesz odwiedzić kilkoro przyjaciół, a on zaaranżował wszystko.

\- Inteligentny dupek, - wymamrotał Louis.

\- Brown jest daleko? - Zapytał Liam.

\- 20 minut jadąc, może 15. - Odpowiedział Louis, czując się bardziej spokojnym, niż oczekiwał.

To co powiedział mu Liam naprawdę, naprawdę pomogło.

Ok, ale może zaczął czuć motylki w swoim żołądku, kiedy przekroczyli bramy.

Poczuł się dziwnie.

Czuł się jakby nigdy stąd nie wyjeżdżał. Wszystko było takie same. Mógłby przysiąc, że dopiero wczoraj przyjechał tu po raz pierwszy.

Dał kierowcy instrukcje i niedługo byli na parkingu bardzo blisko jego budynku.

\- Spójrz, spójrz, spójrz, - Louis poklepał niecierpliwie Liama, - To motocykl Harry’ego.

\- To ładny motocykl, - potwierdził Liam.

\- Oh, nie, - Louis zaczął wariować, - Myślę, że będę chory.

\- Lou, oddychaj. - Poinstruował Liam.

Louis wziął cztery głębokie wdechy.

\- Czy to zła rzecz czy dobra rzecz, iż motocykl wciąż tutaj jest? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jak, czy on wciąż go używa? Lub pozostawił go nietkniętego, odkąd odszedłem? - Louis przechylił swą głowę.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - Liam zaśmiał się.

Louis odetchnął jeszcze dwa razy, - Dobra, już jesteśmy, - powiedział, nim otworzył drzwi.

Liam wysiadł za nim z samochodu.

\- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że on wciąż żyje w tym samym pokoju, - wymamrotał Louis, zdając sobie sprawę, iż nie ma innego miejsca, w którym mógłby go szukać.

Liam usiadł na pobliskiej ławce, - Cóż, idź po to, kolego, - wykrzyknął.

Louis skinął głową, - Dobrze ci tutaj.

\- Pewnie, - Liam posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Czekaj, jak wyglądam?

Liam zachichotał, - Jakbyś zamierzał lecieć z królową.

Louis sprawdził swoje ubrania. Liam miał rację.

Miał na sobie czarne spodnie, biały t-shirt, czarny sweter i formalne brązowe buty.

\- Co najmniej muszę pozbyć się tych butów, - powiedział Louis, otwierając bagażnik i wyjmując swoją walizkę.

Otworzył ją i zaczął przerzucać swoje rzeczy.

\- Moje kochane, - zaćwierkał, kiedy wyjął swoje czarne vansy.

Szybko zmienił swoje buty, podczas gdy kierowca rozpatrzył jego bałagan.

Louis przeczyścił swe gardło, - Ok, myślę że teraz jestem gotowy.

\- Powodzenia, Lou, - uśmiechnął się Liam.

Louis wypuścił z siebie nerwowy śmiech, nim udał się w kierunku budynku.

 

Nie zastanawiał się. Nawet nie spojrzał na otaczające go miejsce.

Wszedł do budynku, zawołał windę, wcisnął guzik z piętrem Harry’ego i czekał.

Kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły, natychmiastowo poszedł w kierunku drzwi do pokoju Harry’ego i zapukał.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi.

Zapukał jeszcze raz.

Wciąż bez skutecznie.

Zapukał po raz trzeci.

I tym razem drzwi zostały otwarte, ale po drugiej stronie korytarza.

Louis odwrócił się i zauważył Maxa, współlokatora Harry’ego.

\- Cześć, - powiedział Louis.

\- Cześć Louis, - Odpowiedział Max lekko zmieszany. Nie widział Louisa od długiego czasu i zastanawiał się co on tu robił.

\- Um… czy Harry wciąż tutaj mieszka? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, - odpowiedział Max, - ale wyszedł.

\- Oh, - powiedział Louis, - I… wiesz może, kiedy wróci?

Max pokręcił przecząco głową, - Nie, przepraszam.

\- W porządku, dzięki kolego.

Max skinął głową i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Louis zawołał windę, która wciąż tutaj była.

Zastanawiał się czy Harry jest w jego starym mieszkaniu z Zaynem i Niallem. Nie był pewien czy jest gotowy na to, by zobaczyć trójkę swoich przyjaciół. Ale wcisnął przycisk z numerem swojego piętra tak czy inaczej.

Kiedy winda znalazła się na odpowiednim piętrze i drzwi się otworzyły, Louis nie wyszedł.

Został w windzie, słuchając.

Wszędzie było cicho.

Może ich tu nie było.

Nim Louis mógł cokolwiek zdecydować, drzwi windy ponownie się zamknęły.

Westchnął i sprawił, by winda zabrała go z powrotem na parter.

Wyszedł z budynku, zwężając swe oczy na słońce.

I wtedy go zauważył.

Harry szedł w kierunku budynku. Był dwadzieścia lub dwadzieścia pięć kroków od niego.

Louis zamarł w miejscu.

Harry wciąż nie zauważył Louisa, ponieważ się śmiał. Ukazując dołeczki, Louis nigdy nie myślał, że je jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy. Śmiał się z tego co powiedziała inna osoba. Harry był z kimś innym.

Był chudy i wysoki, wyższy niż Harry i miał brązowe włosy. Wyglądał również na starszego. Nawet starszego od Louisa.

Nim Louis zdał sobie sprawę, byli pięć kroków od niego. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

Jego usta zareagowały szybciej niż myśli, - Harry, - zawołał Louis, łapiąc jego uwagę.

Kiedy Harry usłyszał swoje imię, natychmiastowo pomyślał, iż był to głos Louis, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że tak nie mogło być. Wtedy odwrócił się do źródła dźwięku i zdał sobie sprawę, iż to jednak był on.

Louis był tam. Stał na przeciwko niego. Taki piękny w formalnych ubraniach i wiecznych vansach.

Uśmiech z jego twarzy został zastąpiony zdziwionym spojrzeniem, - Louis?

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka chwil, które zdawały się być wiecznością.

Harry poczuł nagłą potrzebę dotknięcia go, ale zrezygnował z tego.

Próbował wywnioskować coś z postawy Louisa. Ale Louis nic nie pokazywał. Żadnego szczęścia ani smutku, nawet dezorientacji.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis nie odpowiedział. Jego oczy spoczęły na jego towarzyszu.

\- Oh, przepraszam. To jest Nick Grimshaw, - przedstawił mu go Harry, - On jest, uhh… - zawahał się.

Nick zachichotał, - Jestem jego przyjacielem, - powiedział, podając mu swoją dłoń.

\- Louis z Yorku, - odpowiedział Louis, potrząsając już ramieniem Nicka, - Miło cię poznać.

Harry poczuł coś dziwnego w swoim brzuchu. On nie był Louisem z Yorku, był Louisem Tomlinson.

Ale, wtedy ponownie, on nie był Louisem Tomlinson, był Louisem z Yorku. I to rozpoczęło tą całą rzecz.

Niezręczna cisza podążyła za ich ściśnięciem dłoni.

\- Ja tylko podszedłem, by się przywitać, - powiedział Louis. - Ale widzę, że jesteście zajęci.

Spojrzenie Harry’ego zaczynało być szorstkie, co w pewien sposób przerażało Louisa.

\- Wrócę później, - powiedział Louis, nim odszedł bez żadnego więcej słowa.  
Przyspieszył swój chód i znalazł Liama, który leżał na ławce, bawiąc się swoim telefonem.

\- Wróciłeś? - Zapytał Liam, siadając.

Louis ciężko odetchnął, - Jest z kimś innym.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc z kimś innym? - Liam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Był na randce, może. Lub coś takiego, - Louis zaczął mówić chaotycznie bez żadnego sensu, - Rozmawiałem z nim, powiedziałem tylko, że chciałeś się przywitać. Przedstawił mnie temu innemu gościowi. Nie wiedział kim dla siebie są. Ale powiedział przyjaciel. Ale Harry nie był pewien. Cholera, nie powinienem przychodzić…

Louis poczuł jak czyjeś ciało wpada na niego. Jedynym powodem dla którego Louis nie upadł to to, że ciało ciasno go trzymało.

Louis szybko rozpoznał posiadacza blond włosów w zgięciu jego szyi.

\- Witaj, Nialler, - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Niall odsunął się i rozpromienił, - Lou! Co do cholery, kolego? Co ty tu robisz?

Louis zaśmiał się. Wtedy zauważył, że Zayn również tu był. Przytulił go mocno. - Tęskniłem za tobą, bracie, - powiedział Louis.

\- Cześć, jestem Niall Horan, - Louis usłyszał jak Niall mówił.

Louis odsunął się od Zayna i zauważył jak Liam wstał, by potrząsnąć ręką Niall, ale Niall przyciągnął go do uścisku.

Liam zachichotał, - Liam z Walii, miło cię poznać.

\- Mamy takie samo drugie imię, wiesz? - Zaćwierkał Niall.

Liam skinął głową z uśmiechem, - Wiem, słyszałem.

Wtedy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Zayna i zaoferował mu swoją dłoń, - Witaj, Zayn.

Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, - Witaj, tutaj.

\- Więc, co tutaj robisz? - Zapytał ponownie Niall.

\- Tak bardzo za wami tęskniłem, panowie, - Louis uszczypnął policzek Nialla.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, - Zayn rozczochrał włosy Louisa.

\- Przylecieliśmy do Stanów z powodu oficjalnej rzeczy i wtedy Liam zasugerował byśmy przyjechali się z wami przywitać, panowie i… Zayn, mógłbyś przestać się gapić na mojego kuzyna? To dziwne, kolego. Przestań, - Skarcił Louis, kiedy zauważył Zayn przygryzającego swoją wargę i wpatrującego się w Liama.

Zayn zachichotał w odpowiedzi, kiedy policzki Liama zrobiły się czerwone.

\- I kiedy się tutaj dostaliście? - Zapytał Niall, po tym, gdy skończył się śmiać z Liama i Zayna.

\- Jakieś dziesięć minut temu? - Zapytał Louis Liama, który skinął głową.

\- Więc nikogo nie widzieliście? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Cóż… wpadłem na Harry’ego.... i Nicka, - Louis podrapał się z tyłu głowy, - Naprawdę nie zamieniliśmy zbyt wielu słów.

Ich śmiechy i szczęśliwe twarze zniknęły.

\- Chcecie wejść do mieszkania? - Zapytał Zayn, - Możemy tam porozmawiać.

Louis skinął głową.

\- Właściwie, jest tu bardzo miło, - powiedział Liam w mieszkaniu, w którym jego kuzyn mieszkał przez semestr.

Louis uśmiechał się. Wspomnienia z tego miejsca wpłynęły do jego myśli.

\- I kto jest nowym współlokatorem? - Zapytał Louis, zdając sobie sprawę, iż ktoś inny powinien spać na łóżku, które było jego.

\- Ma na imię Sam, - odpowiedział Niall, siadając na kanapie, wszyscy inni zrobili to samo. - Jest trochę głupkowaty. Nigdy nie spędza tutaj swojego wolnego czasu.

Po tym, gdy każdy usiadł, Louis wiedział, że jego przyjaciele czekają, aż on coś powie.

\- Więc, kiedy odchodziłem było to raczej szybkie. Nie było czasu, by wszystko wyjaśnić, - zaczął Louis.

\- Cóż, Zayn powiedział nam to, co ty powiedziałeś jemu, - rzekł Niall.

Louis skinął głową, - Tak, o tym mówię. Po prostu chciałem być normalny, chociaż raz. Zgaduję, że jestem wam winny przeprosiny.

\- Jest w porządku, kolego, - Niall skinął głową.

Po tym, gdy Niall to powiedział, zapadła cisza.

\- I, uh… jak się ma Harry? - Zapytał Louis.

Niall i Zayn spojrzeli na siebie i wzruszyli ramionami.

\- Będąc szczerym, nie mam pojęcia, - powiedział Zayn, - Mam na myśli, nigdy o tobie nie mówi. W pewien sposób po prostu wymazał cię ze swojego życia. Nie wierzę, iż myślał, że kiedykolwiek wrócisz.  
Zayn westchnął, tak samo Louis.

\- Jest… normalny, - kontynuował Zayn, - Jakby nic się nie stało.

Usłyszenie tego złamało serce Louisa. Czy Harry w takim razie zapomniał o nim? Czy po prostu zaczął wszystko od nowa, jakby to nie było wielką sprawą?

\- Cóż, wciąż muszę z nim porozmawiać, - powiedział Louis, - Jest kilka rzeczy, które muszę wyjaśnić.

Niall skinął głową, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech.

\- A jak ty się masz? - Zapytał Zayn Liama po paru sekundach, - Już w porządku?

Liam zgadywał, iż to mogło być jedynie na temat wypadku. Uśmiechnął się, - Tak, dziękuję. Jest już lepiej.

\- Dobrze. - Zayn uśmiechnął się.

\- A na jak długo zostajecie? - Zapytał ich Niall.

Louis uniósł swe brwi, - Nie mam pojęcia. Właściwie to Liam zorganizował tę wycieczkę,

Liam wzruszył ramionami,- Mamy zarezerwowany hotel, ale tak naprawdę to zależy od Louisa.

\- Hotel? Nie ma mowy, możecie zostać tutaj. Możesz wziąć moje łóżko, Lou. Będę spał na kanapie albo coś, - zaoferował podekscytowany Niall.

Zayn prychnął, - Tak, a my możemy dzielić moje łóżko, - powiedział Liamowi, który natychmiast się zarumienił i chichot opuścił jego usta.

\- Malik, przestań, - ostrzegł Louis.

\- Dlaczego? Po prostu był hojny, - odpowiedział Liam tylko po to, by dokuczyć Louisowi.

Uśmiech Zayna się poszerzył i mrugnął do Liama, który ponownie zachichotał.

\- Dobra, przestaję się z tobą zadawać, - Louis podniósł swą rękę w geście poddania.

Niall nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

\- Więc kim jest ten koleś, Nick? - Zapytał Louis, lecz bez ukazywania smutku z powodu, że praktycznie wie, iż Harry mógł sobie znaleźć kogoś innego.

\- Hmm… on i Harry są przyjaciółmi od niedawna, - wyjaśnił Niall. - Pracuje tu. Chociaż nie jest nauczycielem. Pracuje w bibliotece. I nie wiem, spędzają razem czas. Oczywiście Harry mu się podoba. Otwarcie z nim flirtuje, ale Harry nie robi wiele więcej oprócz oddania flirtu. - Niall przygryzł swój paznokieć.

\- Tak, nie są razem ani nic z tych rzeczy, - dodał Zayn.

Louis skinął głową. Cóż, Harry zawsze był flirciarzem, ale to nie pomagało. Wciąż czuł się naprawdę zniechęcony.

\- I myślicie, że wciąż jest z Nickiem w tej chwili? - Nawet jeżeli Louis już czuł się podenerwowany rozmową z nim, chciał to już mieć za sobą. Musiał wiedzieć jak czuł się Harry.

\- Napisz do niego, - powiedział Niall, oferując swój telefon.

Louis zaakceptował ofertę.

Do Styles: Gdzie jesteś? Wciąż z Nickiem?

Zadecydował nie mówić mu, iż tak właściwie to pisze z Louisem. Pozwolił mu myśleć, że to Niall.

Od Styles: Nie. Jestem w moim pokoju.

Louis czuł się trochę zraniony, iż Harry nie wspomniał Niallowi, że go widział.

Wstał, - Zgaduję, iż nadszedł czas, bym z nim pogadał.

Poczuł jak telefon ponownie zawibrował.

Od Styles: Masz papier? Muszę wydrukować moją pr. domową, mi zabrakło.

Louis spojrzał na Niall - Chce wiedzieć czy macie papier.

Niall skinął głową, - Jasne, - i poszedł po niego do swojego pokoju.

Do Styles: chwila

Niall wrócił z papierem i dał go Louisowi, - Idź, złap go kolego, - Niall się uśmiechnął.

Louis wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech, - Dobrze.

Zayn i Liam posłali mu pokrzepiające uśmiechy.

Louis użył schodów i udał się do pokoju Harry’ego.

Wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał.

\- Po prostu wejdź, nie musisz pukać, - Louis usłyszał głos Harry’ego, prawdopodobnie wciąż myślał, że to Niall.

Louis otworzył drzwi.

Harry był tyłem, siedział przed swoim biurkiem i pisał coś na laptopie.

Louis podszedł bliżej, dopóki nie był za Harrym. Usiadł na stercie papierów na jego biurka bez wypowiedzenia ani jednego słowa.

Harry, zastanawiając się dlaczego Niall nic nie powiedział ani się nie śmiał, odwrócił się, widząc Louisa.

Wziął głęboki wdech i odwrócił się ponownie do swojego laptopa. Zapisał to co robił i zamknął go prawie gwałtownie, prawie.

Nagle odwrócił się do Louisa i wstał, sprawiając że Louis wziął parę kroków do tyłu.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - Szorstko zapytał Harry.

\- Jestem tu, by porozmawiać, - zająknął Louis.

Harry skrzyżował swoje ręce i nie powiedział żadnego słowa.

Louis oczyścił swe gardło, - Chcesz wyjść na spacer?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale w tym samym czasie przeszedł obok Louisa i wyszedł z pokoju, zwołując windę.

Louis uznał to za tak i podążył za nim.

I, Boże, dlaczego Harry wyglądał tak wspaniale? Ze swoim czarnymi, przylegającymi spodniami; czerwoną flanelową koszulą i białym podkoszulkiem pod spodem; oraz pofałdowana bandana w jego włosach okalająca jego piękną twarz.

Nie zamienili ani jednego słowa w windzie.

Kiedy wyszli, zaczęli iść bez celu, powolnym tempem.

Louis przemówił po kilku minutach ciszy, - Przyjechałem tu, by wyjaśnić ci dlaczego nic nie powiedziałem.

\- Znam tę historię, - przerwał mu Harry, - Zayn wszystko mi powiedział.

\- Harry planowałem ci powiedzieć. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy było o krok od zrobienia tego, wariowałem. Nie miałem pojęcia jak ty to przyjmiesz. Byłem tak przerażony twoją reakcją, że odraczałem to w nieskończoność.

\- Cóż, teraz wiemy, iż to nie wyszło najlepiej, - powiedział szorstko Harry.

\- Przepraszam, Harry - powiedział Louis, - Myślałem, że chcę być na to przygotowany. Mieć odpowiedzi na wszystkie twoje możliwe pytania.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Więc Louis ponownie pozostał cicho, w pewien sposób zapominając o powodzie dla którego wrócił.

Jeśli Harry już wiedział, co on tam wtedy robił? Racja, by go odzyskać. Tylko, Harry nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego, widząc go.

Harry przerwał jego myśli, - Wiesz jak przygnębiające jest zdanie sobie sprawy, że nie wiesz czegoś o osobie, którą kochasz, o czym widocznie wie cały świat?

Serce Louisa zatrzepotało słysząc jak Harry powiedział kochasz. Nie chciał jednak dawać sobie nadziei. W każdym razie, Harry wciąż mówił, więc nie miał czasu, by zareagować.

\- Niall cię wygooglował do jasne cholery! Czytał na stronie Wikipedii o osobie, z którą dzielił pokój przez cztery miesiące, ponieważ nie znał podstawowych rzeczy o jego życiu. Wiesz jakie to rozczarowujące? A on się kurwa tym ekscytował! - Jęknął Harry.

\- Ale ty mnie znasz, - Louis zmusił się do powiedzenia tego, po wściekłej przemowie Harry’ego.

\- Oh, tak. Wiedzieliśmy, że dorastałeś w Londynie. Wiedzieliśmy, że masz cztery siostry. Po prostu przegapiliśmy mały szczegół, iż jesteś cholernym księciem, - Harry prawie wypluł to słowo.

Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Sprawiłeś, że czułem jakbym na to nie zasługiwał, - powiedział Harry ze smutkiem w głosie, - Jakbym był czymś co łatwo mógłbyś porzucić, kiedy wszystko tutaj wykonasz. Jakby to było zabawą, która nie zniszczy twojego perfekcyjnego życia.

\- Harry, wiesz, że to nie prawda. A moje życie jest dalekie od perfekcji, - Louis wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech.

Harry przestał iść, to samo Louis. Przetarł twarz swoimi dłońmi, zamykając ciężko swe oczy.

\- Dlaczego tutaj przyjechałeś w każdym razie? Mieliśmy się dobrze, - westchnął Harry, otwierając swe oczy.

Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że nie przygotował żadnej przemowy, dlatego mówił prosto z serca, - Ponieważ każdego dnia nienawidziłem siebie za nie robienie niczego poprawnie od samego początku. Powinienem ci powiedzieć. Nie zrobiłem i żałuję tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, - zrobił krótką przerwę i kontynuował, - Tęsknię za tobą, Harry. Ja… potrzebuję cię.

Parę chwil zajęło Harry’emu przetrawienie tego, co Louis powiedział.

Wypuścił z siebie smutny chichot, - I wtedy co, Louis? Oczekiwałeś, iż wsiądę na tył twojego białego konia? By pozostawić wszystko i żyć z tobą w zamku wraz z żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

\- Co? - Świat Louisa się zawalił.

\- Te bajki to bzdury. To prawdziwe życie, Louis. Musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że nie ma dla nas drogi, - Harry uronił łzę, - Co powiedzą ludzie, kiedy pierwszy wnuk królowej ujawni się jak gej? Lub co? Będę twoim kochankiem, podczas gdy publicznie poślubisz piękną księżniczkę? Będę twoją zabawką, kiedy ci się będzie nudziło?

Słowa Harry’ego bolały Louisa. Harry go odrzucał. I robił to z niewłaściwych powodów.

\- Posłuchaj sam siebie, Harry! - Louis stał się zdesperowany, - Dlaczego kiedykolwiek miałbym ci to robić? Nie widzisz, że cię kocham? Kocham cię? Co mogę zrobić żeby ci to udowodnić?

Louis wyjął swój telefon i kontynuował mówienie, - Mogę zadzwonić teraz do asystenta mojego taty i on może się skontaktować z narodową stacją radiową. Powie im, iż osobiście chcę wydać oświadczenie. Połączą się ze mną przez transmisję radiową i wtedy będę mówił na żywo z mojego telefonu.

Harry zwęził swe oczy, zmieszany.

\- Wtedy, na linii, kiedy cały kraj będzie słuchał, - kontynuował Louis, - powiem im, że jestem zakochany w młodym mężczyźnie z Cheshire, który nazywa się Harry Styles. Prosto przed siebie. Wtedy host radiowy zacznie zadawać pytania, a ja będę odpowiadać na każde z nich. Mówiąc im jak spotkałem cię w Brown, jak się w tobie zakochałem, straciłem i jak chcę cię odzyskać.

Harry kręcił swą głową, - To nie to co miałem na myśli, - miał wściekłe spojrzenie na swojej twarzy, ale również łzy w oczach.

\- Wtedy co? Nic dla nas nie zrobię, Harry. Więc nie mów tego cholerstwa jak to o nas nie walczę. Dałbym ci miejsce na które zasługujesz, nie to gówno z którym przed chwilą wyskoczyłeś. Jeśli mnie nie chcesz, po prostu to powiedz. Powiedz, że mnie nie chcesz, a odejdę.

Harry zamknął swe oczy, łzy spływały w dół jego twarzy, - Nie chcę cię.

Louisowi oddech zastygnął w gardle. Nie oczekiwał, iż Harry naprawdę to powie. Chciał tylko wiedzieć, czego właściwie Harry od niego pragnął.

Teraz musiał się dowiedzieć czy Harry faktycznie miał to na myśli.

Wziął krok w jego kierunku i delikatnie ujął jego twarz, kładąc swoje ręce na jego policzkach. - Nie. Potrzebuję byś spojrzał mi w oczy i powiedział, że mnie nie kochasz. Nigdy nie wrócę, jeśli to zrobisz. Obiecuję.

Harry otworzył swe oczy, zielony spotkał niebieski. I po kilku chwilach intensywnego spojrzenia, wyszeptał, - Już cię nie kocham, Louis.

Świat Louisa się zawalił. Ale Harry powiedział to bez zawahania, a on złożył obietnicę.

Powoli puścił ciepłą twarz Harry’ego, pozwalając swoim rękom opaść, - Cóż, w takim razie, - Louis skinął głową, - Żegnaj, Harry, - powiedział, nim odszedł.

Hands are silent, voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today (One Direction - Moments)

~*~

Puste wypowiedzi Louis były wystarczająco, by powiedzieć Zaynowi, Niallowi i Liamowi, że nie poszło tak jak oczekiwano.

Louis nie płakał. To było tak jakby jego serce zostało wyrwane z klatki piersiowej i przez to prawdopodobnie nie czuł absolutnie nic.

Cóż, czuł pustkę, nudę, beznadzieję.

Czuł, iż powinien powiedzieć więcej. Ale powiedział wszystko. Nie było nic więcej do zrobienia. To był wybór Harry’ego.

Nikt nic nie powiedział, dopóki Louis nie przerwał ciszy, wstając, - Mogę wziąć trochę wody?

Niall skinął głową, - Jasne, Lou, znasz drogę,

Louis chwycił szklankę, wypełnił ją wodą i wypił jej zawartość. Kiedy skończył, nalał jeszcze więcej.

Nikt nie wiedział co zrobić.

\- Chcesz trochę, Liam? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Oh, nie dziękuję, Lou. Dam sobie radę, - odpowiedział Liam, unosząc szklankę, którą już miał.

Louis skinął głową i powrócił, by z nimi usiąść.

\- Myślę, że pora się zbierać, - powiedział Liamowi.

\- Tak szybko? - Odpowiedział Zayn.

\- Nie chcesz zobaczyć reszty przyjaciół? - Zapytał Liam.

Louis pomyślał o Danielu i Gemmie. Lub o innych, z którymi się przyjaźnił.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, - Nie wiem,

\- Ponieważ my już tak w sumie powiedzieliśmy Gemmie, by przyszła - powiedział Niall. - Chcieliśmy jej zrobić niespodziankę, więc ona nie wie, że tu jesteś.

Właśnie wtedy usłyszeli nadjeżdżającą windę. Parę sekund później Gemma wchodziła do salonu, gdzie oni się znajdowali.

\- Oh, wow, - Gemma uśmiechnęła się, - Witaj, pluskwo! - przytuliła go.

Louis poczuł delikatnie ciepło w środku na myśl, że nie każdy Styles go znienawidził. - Cześć, Gem, - słabo się uśmiechnął.

\- Powinniście mi powiedzieć, iż on tu był, - powiedziała Gemma Niallowi, - Założyłabym perły mojej babci na tą radosną i zaszczytną okazję! - Drażniła się.

Louis wypuścił z siebie chichot, a Liam natychmiastowo ją polubił, ponieważ jak za dotknięciem różdżki rozwiała jego ponury nastrój.

\- Niespodzianka? - Odpowiedział Louis.

Gemma zaśmiała się, - W rzeczy samej wielka niespodzianka. Ale dobra, - dodała.

Wtedy zauważyła Liama, - A kim może być ten arystokrata? - Zażartował, znając już odpowiedź.

\- To Liam, mój kuzyn, - przedstawił jej go, Louis.

Liam uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął swą dłoń, - Witaj, Gemma.

Gemma oddała uśmiech i potrząsnęła jego ręką, - Cześć, Liam. Miło cię spotkać.

\- Ciebie również, - zachichotał Liam.

\- A gdzie się podziały twoje dziwne włosy? Przywarłaś teraz do bycia blondynką? - Zapytał Louis.

Gemma wzruszyła ramionami, - Nah, tylko na teraz. Ale powiedz mi, - zażądała z uśmiechem, osadzając się wygodnie na jednej z kanap, - Co wy tutaj panowie robicie? I gdzie jest mój brat? Wie, że tu jesteś? Absolutnie oszaleje! Tęsknił za tobą jak nie wiem, wiesz? Nie przyzna tego, chociaż tak jest.

Louis powoli skinął głową, - Tak, wie, że tu jestem. I, uhh, rozmawiałem z nim dosłownie parę minut temu.

\- Oh, - powiedziała zaskoczona Gemma, przechylając swoją głowę.

Jeśli Harry wiedział, iż Louis tu był i nie obściskiwali się w pokoju Harry’ego, ‘robiąc to jak króliki przed Wielkanocą’ to mogło oznaczać to tylko jedno.

\- Więc był dupkiem. Prawda? - Założyła Gemma.

\- Mam na myśli, wyjaśniłem wszystko i on podjął decyzję. Nic więcej nie mogę zrobić, - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Naprawdę? Wyjaśniłeś wszystko? - Zapytała Gemma.

\- Tak. Cóż… znasz to uczucie, kiedy wymyślasz nowe rzeczy do powiedzenia, ale wszystkie argumenty już się skończyły?

Zayn zachichotał, - Kolego, nienawidzę tego.

\- Oczywiście, że tak Malik. Jesteś najgorszy w ripostach, - zaśmiał się Niall.

Louis westchnął, - W każdym razie, co się stało to się stało.

Gemma skinęła głową, - Tak, ale nie powinieneś odchodzić z niedopowiedzeniami.

\- Tak, - zgodził się Louis, ale nie sądził, że Harry chciałby go ponownie widzieć. Poza tym, on chce tylko dać mu znać o paru więcej rzeczach, nie potrzebował odpowiedzi. - Myślicie, iż pozostawienie listu będzie aktem tchórzostwa?

Zastanowili się nad tym.

\- Nie sądzę, - powiedziała Gemma, - Mam na myśli w pewnym sensie będzie mógł do ciebie dotrzeć, jeśli no wiesz, będzie żałował swojej decyzji.

\- Tak, Zayn ma mój numer, - Louis skinął głową.

Louis pomyślał nad tym troszeczkę dłużej.

\- Dobrze. Panowie, mogę dostać kartkę papieru i długopis? - Zapytał Louis.

Zayn dał mu parę z podekscytowanym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Louis usiadł w kuchni i zaczął pisać z głosami swoich rozmawiających przyjaciół w tle.

Harry,

Wiem, że powiedziałem ci, iż odejdę i nie wrócę i ta obietnica pozostaje. Zostanę w twoim życiu tak długo jak będziesz mnie chciał.

Mam tytuł, którego sobie nie wybierałem, ale wciąż nie jest przeznaczony do definiowania tego kim w całości jestem.

Bycie księciem oznacza tylko, że mam pewne obowiązki wybrane za mnie, by skompletować moją przyszłość. Jakkolwiek, te obowiązki nie ukazują tego kim jestem i nie mają żadnego wpływu na mój wybór osoby z którą chcę dzielić swą przyszłość.

Ty mnie znasz, Harry.

Znasz rzeczy, które lubię i których nienawidzę. Wiesz jakim typem osoby jestem i jaką osobą chciałbym być. Znasz moją esencję i to jest o wiele ważniejsze niż status z jakim się urodziłem.

Zmieniłeś mnie na lepsze. Nigdy nie sądziłem, iż będę w stanie kochać kogoś tak bardzo jak kocham ciebie. I, będąc szczerym, nie sądzę, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę. Uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, iż będę kochał cię na zawsze.

Zawsze będziesz w moim sercu.

Z poważaniem, Louis.

 

Nie podpisał się jako Louis z Yorku lub jako Louis Tomlinson. Zadecydował, że samo ‘Louis’ jest wystarczające. I, pod koniec, przecież to było tematem listu: iż jego ostatnie imię go nie definiuje.

Przeczytał to ponownie. Uznał to za trochę zbyt formalne, ale nie był w nastroju żeby to przepisywać.

Louis chciałby mieć kopertę. Ale jej nie miał. Zgiął ładnie papier i napisał Harry na jednej ze stron.

\- Dasz mu to? - Zapytał Louis Nialla. - Nie chcę tego zostawiać pod jego drzwiami czy coś w tym stylu. I powiedz mu, że nie potrzebuję odpowiedzi, to jest tylko… - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

Niall skinął głową, - Oczywiście.

\- Dobrze, - Louis uśmiechnął się, - Teraz chyba nadszedł czas, by odejść.

Niall przytulił go - Będę za tobą tęsknić, Lou.

Louis zachichotał, - Ja za tobą też. Ale wiesz, jeśli pewnego dnia znajdziesz się w Anglii, upewnij się, iż do mnie przyjdziesz i się przywitasz.

\- Naprawdę? - Zaćwierkał Niall, - Jak, mogę odwiedzić cię w Buckingham lub w rezydencji królewskiej?

Louis zaśmiał się, - Ktoś robił małe poszukiwania w internecie.

Niall również się zaśmiał.

\- Ale, tak, macie miejsce gdzie się zatrzymać, - zaoferował Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Słyszysz Zayn? Będziemy tam ważnymi ludźmi, - wykrzyknął Niall, nawet jeśli Zayn był obok.

Zayn roześmiał się i przytulił Louisa, - Dobrze, nie możesz wycofać tej oferty, tak? Możemy cię po prostu zaskoczyć pewnego dnia.

Louis zachichotał, - Proszę, zróbcie to.

Następnie przytulił Gemmę, - To samo tyczy się ciebie. Nie waż się mnie zapomnieć.

\- A jakbym mogła, pluskwo? - Uśmiechnęła się.

Zayn, Niall i Gemma również przytulili Liama na pożegnanie, Zayn przeciągnął to trochę dłużej, sprawiając, że Louis uderzył go w tył głowy.

\- Dobra, pa-pa wszystkim, - powiedział Louis.

Wtedy wszyscy wymamrotali swoje pożegnanie i ze smutnymi uśmiechami, Louis i Liam weszli do windy. Udali się do SUV-a, który miał ich zabrać z powrotem na lotnisko, a potem do domu.


	24. Rozdział 24

Lot powrotny do domu był męczący. Obydwoje spędzili go na kłopotliwej drzemce.

Za plecami Louisa Liam napisał do Eda, dając mu znać co do swojego miejsca pobytu przez parę ostatnich dni i sugerując, by nie pytał Louisa o nic, co jest z tym związane, odkąd rzeczy nie poszły zbyt dobrze.

Gdy wylądowali, nie zatrzymali się w Londynie. Ich rodzice byli zajęci, więc nie było sensu spędzać swój dzień tutaj, kiedy i tak nikogo nie zobaczą.

Przyjechali wcześnie rano do Saint Andrews i Louis był wdzięczny Liamowi za sugestię, by spali przez cały dzień. Zajęcia mogły poczekać jeden dzień więcej.

Około pory kolacyjnej, zostali obudzeni przez pukanie do ich drzwi. Liam był w połowie obudzony, więc odpowiedział.

\- Cześć, - zaćwierkała Elena.

Ed i Claire stali za nią.

Liam ich wpuścił.

Claire trzymała dwa pudełka pizzy, a Elena tacę z brownies.

Ed pozwolił sobie opaść na rozciągnięte ciało Louisa.

Louis głośno jęknął, - Odwal się.

\- Oi! Nie ładnie tak się z nami witać, - Ed zaśmiał się, - przynieśliśmy ci jedzenie.

Louis zwalił Eda ze swojego łóżka.

\- Kurczę, ale byłem głodny, - powiedział Liam już z buzią pełną pizzy.

Louis natychmiast poszedł po brownie. Wziął gryza i jęknął, - Robiłyście je? - Zapytał dziewczyn.

\- Elena robiła, - odpowiedziała Claire.

\- Są przepyszne, - ugryzł jeszcze kawałek, - Mógłbym zjeść więcej twoich wypieków, - odpowiedział Louis.

Elena prawie nielegalnie, posiada mały elektroniczny piekarnik, który wykorzystuje do pieczenia wszystkich dobrych ciast, chłopcy nigdy się nie skarżyli na jej hobby.

Elena zaśmiała się, - Ale zostaw trochę dla innych, grubasie.

Louis przewrócił na nią oczami.

Rozmawiali o przypadkowych rzeczach.

Ed i Louis grali trzy rundy w ‘papier, kamień, nożyce’, by wygrać ostatni kawałek pizzy.

Ed wygrał i po tym jak Louis się poskarżył, zauważył że został jeszcze jeden kawałek brownie i natychmiastowo go wziął, sprawiając iż każdy roześmiał się z jego chciwości.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, to było miłe - Louis uśmiechał się zmęczenie, kiedy każdy już wychodził.

Ed przeczesał jego włosy, - O każdej porze, kolego,

\- Do zobaczenia jutro rano? - Zapytał Liam Claire.

\- Jasne, - uśmiechnęła się.

Obydwoje, Elena i Louis byli raczej szczęśliwi, iż ich najlepsi przyjaciele w końcu znaleźli kogoś, z kim mogą iść na siłownię.

Siłownia była ostatnim miejscem, w którym Louis chciał być, odkąd ćwiczenie z Harrym było ostatnią rzecz, którą zrobili razem, nim wszystko się posypało. Próbował teraz wymazać wszystko co przypominało mu o Harrym.

Kiedy poszli, Louis i Liam wrócili do spania, nawet jeśli przespali większość dnia. I na szczęście dla Louisa, szybko wpadł w objęcia Morfeusza.

~*~  
Każdego dnia Liam przychodzi do ich pokoju i znajdywał Louisa z oczami lśniącym od łez, wpatrującego się w pomięte zdjęcie jego starych przyjaciół, Liam wiedział, iż z Louisem nie było tak dobrze jak twierdził, że było.

Czwórka przyjaciół starała się zostawiać Louisa samego przez jak najmniejszą ilość czasu. Zawsze była przy nim przynajmniej jedna osoba, nigdy nie dawali mu czasu, by zbytnio rozmyślał lub zakopywał się w wspomnieniach.

Louis wiedział co jego przyjaciele robią i był szczęśliwy, że ma tak cholernie dobrych przyjaciół. I chociaż wiedział, iż powiedział wszystko i zrobił co tylko mógł, wciąż było parę dni, w które trudno było nie myśleć o Harrym. Ale wciąż, musiał się nauczyć żyć bez niego.

Więc bez marnowania ani chwili czasy zaczął aranżować rzeczy, którymi się zajmie po skończeniu uniwersytetu.

\- Co dzisiaj robisz? - Zapytał Liam, kiedy znalazł Louisa na jego łóżku z laptopem na swoich kolanach i Eda na swoim łóżku.

\- Pamiętasz jak Paul powiedział mi, że spyta kogoś o pomoc z org? - Louis oddał pytanie. - Org było skrótem, który Louisa dał w swojej nowej roli w ‘ Nowe Nadzieje dla Życia”, która była organizacją dla ofiar oparzeń, którą wybrał, iż będzie z nią pracował.

Była to organizacja, która w szczególności pomagała dzieciom, Louis wybrał tę, ponieważ jedynie myśl o dzieciach, które przeszły przez to co Liam, sprawiła iż płakał.

\- Uh-huh, - odpowiedział Liam, siadając na krześle i wyjmując książki ze swojego plecaka.

\- Powiedział tej pani, Carol ma na imię, by pomogła mi ze wszystkim czego potrzebuję. Ponieważ, wiesz, Paul jest już zbyt zajęty z rzeczami mojego ojca.

\- Więc, teraz tak jakby masz własną asystentkę? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Louis kiwnął głową, - Zgaduję, że tak.

\- I będzie ci przynosiła herbatę i inne rzeczy? - Zapytał Ed.

Louis przewrócił oczami, - Oh, tak, ponieważ może przynieść herbatę przez całą drogę z Londynu.

Ed wzruszył ramionami, - Jest twoją asystentką, będzie musiała sobie radzić ze zrobieniem ci herbaty.

Louis zaśmiał się, - Zlituję się nad osobą, która pewnego dnia będzie twoją asystentką,

\- I jakie będę twoje obowiązki, będąc w organizacji? - Zapytał Liam w połowie słuchając rozmowy, równocześnie czytając swój podręcznik.

\- Nie wiem. Aranżowanie przyjęć, by zebrać fundusze, być może moja własna darowizna, może nawet trochę pracy wolontariackiej.

\- Będziesz zajętą osobą, - powiedział Liam, nim odetkał zakreślacz swoimi ustami.

Louis uśmiechnął się, - Cóż, mam taką nadzieję. Cieszę się że moja głowa będzie zajęta i no wiesz, będę szczęśliwy pomagając ludziom, którzy tego naprawdę potrzebują.

Poczuli ciszę przez parę sekund, dźwięk zakreślacza biegającego wzdłuż stron książki, wypełnił pokój.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał Ed Liama.

\- Mam wielką pracę do napisania. Hej, Lou, nie masz ważnego egzaminu w tym tygodniu? Elena mi o tym powiedziała.

Louis jęknął, - Tak, będziemy się uczyć jutro w bibliotece. Chcecie iść? Po skończeniu możemy iść coś zjeść?

Liam skinął głową, - Tak, jasne.

~*~  
Następnego dnia ich piątka była w bibliotece. Ed miał na sobie swoje słuchawki i słuchał muzyki. Siedział obok Louisa, który był na wprost Eleny. Liam i Claire szukali książek.

Każdy by powiedział, że Claire jest raczej wysoka, ale w tym momencie miała problemy z dosięgnięciem książki na najwyższej półce. Liam zachichotał i łatwo ją znalazł, wyciągając ją bez problemu. Claire zarumieniła się na jego uprzejmy gest.

Elena, która oglądała ich dwójkę, parsknęła, - Głupia, Claire - wymamrotała.

Louis, słysząc Elenę, zerknął zza swojego zeszytu i przeskanował bibliotekę, szukając Claire. Znalazł ją obok Liama, który oferował jej, iż poniesie za nią kilka książek, odkąd ona miał ich dużo.

\- Dlaczego jest głupia? - Zapytał.

\- Ponieważ potrafi być naprawdę świetną dziewczyną, ale kiedy chodzi o Liama staje się oczarowaną trzynastolatką, - Elena uśmiechnęła się.

\- Co?

Elena przewróciła oczami, - Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, że ona ma obsesję na punkcie Liama?

\- Nie, - odpowiedział Louis, myśląc o tym przez chwilę.

Claire wcale nie zachowywała się tak jakby podobał jej się Liam. Nie była rechoczącą dziewczyną, tak jak niektóre robią, kiedy są wokół faceta którego lubią. Nie była zbyt drażliwa ani jej głos nie unosił się, kiedy z nim rozmawiała. Louis nigdy nie myślał, iż może być ona zauroczona Liamem.

Elena wzruszyła ramionami, - Ok ,tak. Dam jej ten zaszczyt. Nie jest zbyt oczywista.

Louis oglądał tę dwójkę, kiedy szli wzdłuż alejki w bibliotece. Liam mówił i trzymał książki Claire, podczas gdy ona skanowała półki, szukając więcej.

Liam nigdy nie mówił Louisowi, że czuje coś do Claire. Jeśli tak, Louis byłby pierwszym, który by wiedział. Louis miał nadzieję, iż Claire nie była zbyt rozczarowana.

Kiedy Elena usłyszała jego myśli, powiedziała, - Ale wie, że Liam nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć. I ma się z tym w porządku.

\- Tak? - Zapytał zaskoczony Louis, mógł zgadywać, że Claire nie jest typem dziewczyny, która nie znosi dobrze odrzucenia.

\- Tak, obecnie nie widzi siebie z Liamem.

\- Nie? - Zapytał Louis, - Więc lubi go tylko ze względu na wygląd czy…?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, - Elena zachichotała, - Liam jest świetnym facetem. Jego osobowość pasuje, świetnie wygląda. Ale słuchaj, związek z kimś kto się już ze wszystkim zmaga. Jak, wyobraź sobie, że jesteś odpowiednio dobry, robisz wszystko poprawnie, a zawsze istnieje szansa, iż na koniec zostaniesz zraniony. Obrazek robienia tego z przyszłym królem. Z oczami całego świata na sobie.

Louis o tym nie myślał. Rozdziawił swe usta.

\- Claire tylko raz była w Buckingham jako turystka, kiedy miała jakieś dwanaście lat, - kontynuowała Elena, - Wyobraź sobie ją powracającą do tego miejsc, by poznać rodziców Liama jako jego dziewczyna, -uśmiechnęła się. - Może inne dziewczyny marzą o takim bajkowym życiu, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie Claire.

Ed, nieświadomy ich konwersacji, powiedział, - Czy ktoś z was ma czerwony długopis?

Elena poszukała w swojej torbie i chwyciła jeden, dając go Edowi, który odpowiedział cichym, - Dziękuję.

Westchnęła i podsumowała rozmowę, - Wszystko o co troszczy się teraz Claire to skończenie uniwersytetu i podróżowanie po całym świecie. - Zauważyła, że ich przyjaciele się zbliżają, więc Elena tylko dodała, - Więc jest tak właściwie wdzięczną, iż Liam nie postrzega jej w ten sposób. Odciąża to ją i po prostu żyje szczęśliwie, korzystając z widoku i towarzystwa uroczego księcia.

Claire usiadła na przeciwko Eda, przy boku Eleny.

Liam położył swoje książki obok Eda, - Tęskniłem za książkami, idę po nie - poinformował Liam.

Kiedy był poza zasięgiem słuchu, Elena powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy, - Od kiedy nie możesz dosięgnąć najwyższej półki, Claire?

\- Hmmm? - Spojrzała na nią zza swojej książki. - Oh, ubrałam dzisiaj sandały, - wzruszyła ramionami, - przypuszczam, że czuję się w nich mniejsza.

Elena zaśmiała się, - O czym ty mówisz?

\- Nie, to prawda, - zainterweniował Louis, - buty dodają ci dodatkowych centymetrów.

\- Tak, powinieneś to wiedzieć, vansowy chłopcze, - parsknęła.

\- Gdzie jest twój wyłącznik? - Uśmiechnęła się Claire, zarabiając chichot od Louisa.

Liam przyszedł, więc ponownie zapadła cisza.

Nawet jeśli Louis i Elena podzielili się tą plotką, właściwa pogawędka zatopiła się w myślach Louisa, przypominając mu pewnego chłopca z dołeczkami, który oczywiście, przez pewien czas, był zakochany w księciu.

Zastanawiał się czy gdyby Harry wiedział… czy wciąż zabrałby serce Louisa? I dał mu swoje własne? Zadecydował, że nie chce tak właściwie znać odpowiedzi.

~*~

Rozdanie dyplomów jest wszędzie takie samo. Siadasz, mając na sobie głupią togę, czekając aż wywołają twoje imię. Wtedy idziesz na przód, potrząsasz dłońmi pęczka ludzi i dostajesz swój papier.

Kolejność w jakiej studenci byli wywoływani była alfabetyczna, więc nim zwołali wszystkie osoby, których nazwisko zaczyna się na ‘O’, wszyscy byli już poddenerwowani i zmęczeni.

Jakkolwiek, kiedy Liam był wywołany, ilość aplauzu wzrosła. A odkąd rodzice Liama wstali, reszta również to zrobiła.

To samo stało się z Louisem.

Byli wdzięczny, iż nie było tu królowej, ale wciąż zyskiwali wiele uwagi. Było parę publicznych kamer tu i tam, robili zdjęcia nowo dyplomowanym książąt z ich rodzinami.

\- Jestem z was taka dumna, chłopcy, - Jay rozpromieniła się, dając buziaka swojemu synowi, a następnie Liamowi.

\- Tak się cieszę, że w końcu skończyliśmy, - westchnął Liam.

\- Lou, - najstarsza siostra Louisa pociągnęła go za togę, - Mogę przymierzyć twoją śmieszną czapkę?

Louis zachichotał i dał jej swój beret.

Liam zauważył ich przyjaciół i uśmiechnął się do nich, wskazując na nich, by podeszli bliżej.

Elena, Ed, i Claire pogratulowali swoim przyjaciołom, a następnie przywitali się z ich rodzinami.

Podczas gdy dziewczyny były trochę nieśmiałe, Edowi przyszło to niezwykle łatwo, już był zadomowiony z wysoko profilowanymi krewnymi.

\- Więc dotrzecie do nas jutro? - Zapytała Karen pary książąt po skończeniu gratulowania im.

\- Tak, - odpowiedział Liam.

\- Twoim przyjaciele przychodzą? - Zadała kolejne pytanie, uśmiechając się do przyjaciół jej syna.

\- Tak, - powtórzył Liam, - będziemy tam trochę po dwunastej.

\- Dobrze, kochanie - Karen ucałowała go po raz ostatni. - Do widzenia moi drodzy.

Po pożegnaniu się, piątka przyjaciół zadecydowała się pójść do baru gdzie zazwyczaj spędzali parę nocy, kiedy wychodzili.

To nie było zakończenie jak w szkole średniej; nie mieli balu ani niczego w tym stylu, więc pójście do baru było wszystkim co mogli zrobić przy tej okazji. W każdym razie para książąt i tak ma jutro małe spotkanie w Buckingham.

Nie planowali się upić, ale wciąż chcieli się trochę zabawić, więc taksówka była najlepszą opcją, by tam się dostać, a potem wrócić.

Zaczęło się od rundki piwa. Było tam paru innych studentów, którzy do nich machali. I, nawet jeśli nie mieli ogromnej liczby przyjaciół, dobrze się bawili tylko w piątkę.

Stroili żarty o zostawieniu Eda samego z dziewczynami, odkąd Liama i Louisa już tam nie będzie, zakładali się nad swoją przyszłością, śpiewając głośno piosenki, a nawet tańcząc do paru z nich.

Po kilku więcej kolejkach piwa, zadecydowali się skończyć noc, każdy się zgodził, ponieważ mieli podróż następnego dnia.

Wcześnie następnego dnia, Louis dostał wiadomość.

Od Zayn Malik: Gratulacje, stary. Wszystkiego najlepszego, N,Z&H.

I cóż, jeśli Louis uronił łzę po przeczytaniu tego po raz ósmy, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

 

Louis myślał, iż dziewczyny będą jeszcze bardziej nerwowe w Buckingham, ale właściwie nie były, prawdopodobnie Ed rozwiał parę ich wątpliwość, mówiąc że nie muszą tu być.

I wszystko poszło świetnie. To było małe spotkanie, składające się tylko z jego najbliższej rodziny, ale to wystarczyło. Tata Liama tak samo jak tata Louisa, złożył krótki toast na cześć książąt. Jedzenie było naprawdę dobre i towarzystwo również.

Louis cieszył się będąc tam, Tak właściwie było zabawnie, kiedykolwiek był ze swoją rodziną, chciał się wydostać, a kiedy nie było ich wokół, zdawał sobie sprawę, iż bardzo za nimi tęskni.

Ale w tej chwili czuł się chętny. Tak bardzo chciał zacząć nowy rozdział w swoim życiu, gdzie będzie potrzebny innym ludziom. Również rozglądał się wokół swojej wojskowej kariery; wychodzi na to, że będzie krótka, ale to było dla niego czymś nowym. A nowe zawsze jest ekscytujące.

Więc tak, był zapalony, by wnieść swe życie na odpowiednie tory. Mając nadzieję na nowe doświadczenia, by skonstruować nowe wspomnienia. Mając nadzieję, iż w końcu zapełni swojej serce, ponieważ czuło się puste.

Oczekiwał, że zawsze będzie miał coś do roboty, ponieważ bez zielonookiego chłopca w swoim życiu i bez szansy na odzyskanie go, budząc się samemu każdego dnia na pewno stawałoby się coraz trudniejsze, gdyby nie miał się czego trzymać.


	25. Rozdział 25

Tak daleko, Louis jest usatysfakcjonowany ze swojego życia. Po zakończeniu roku został w Londynie, więc mógł zacząć swoją pracę charytatywną jak najszybciej.

‘Nowe nadzieje na życie’ było pewnego rodzaju małym szpitalem, ale mniej ponurym. Z dziećmi z każdego rodzaju oparzeniami. Ale byli podzielani na trzy główne grupy.

Jedna, gdzie delikatnie mówiąc, dzieci tutaj żyją, czekając na rekonwalescencję nim wrócą do domu.

Kolejna grupa to dzieci, które już tu były i również im się polepszyło, a wrócili to na chwilę na ogólną kontrolę.

I była ostatnia grupa dzieci, które nawet jeśli nie musiały tutaj żyć, ponieważ były uleczone, musieli wracać tutaj regularnie na terapię. Terapię.

Louis nie chciał mówić, że żałuje dzieci które chodzą na terapię, ale były tymi, które najbardziej dotknęły jego serce. Uznał za nieprawdopodobne jak zawsze mają uśmiech na swoich twarzach i nigdy nie skarżą się na swoje życie, nawet jeśli wiedzą, iż mogą minąć miesiące, nim poczują się jak prawdziwe dzieci.

To była fizyczna terapia, która pomagała ich ciału wrócić jak najbardziej do normalności. Dla dzieci, które straciły zdolność chodzenia lub pisania. Lub które utraciły swój wzrok albo słuch.

I wtedy, był inny rodzaj terapii dla dzieci które straciły coś cenniejszego niż stratę fizyczną. Niektóre straciły rodzeństwo, swojego tatę, swoją mamę. Niektórzy stracili cała rodzinę.

I Louis nie mógł uwierzyć jak silne były te dzieci. Jego pierwsza wizyta tu i zapoznanie ze wszystkim było wystarczające, aby sprawić, by chciał zrobić tak wiele dla tych dzieci. I odkąd ta organizacja pomagała dzieciom ze wszystkich środowisk społecznych, opłaty nie wzrosły. Żyli z darowizn i pomocy od promotorów, więc Louis wiedział, że tutaj wiele można zrobić.

Nawet jeśli Louis uwielbiałby trochę stonować, wiedział, iż jego rodzaj akcji załatwi mu dużo uwagi. Ale ponownie i jak zawsze, Liam był tu, by mu pomóc.

Pierwszą oficjalną jaką zrobił, była darowanie wielu medycznych urządzeń, których w centrum brakowało.

Zrobił wiele pracy, w każdym razie, odpowiadał na pytania, pozował do zdjęć i potrząsał dłońmi. Cała ta rzecz była bardzo ekscytująca poprzez posiadanie teraz księcia Yorku w swojej drużynie.

Więc zrobił tą darowiznę, raz czy dwa ją sprawdził, jedna aukcja artystyczna, by popierać organizację i wielu wolontariuszy.

\- Spójrz na siebie! Robisz to coraz lepiej! - Louis rozpromienił się, trzymając rękę Nat.

Natalie była siedmioletnią, słodką, małą dziewczynką, która cierpiała z powodu oparzeń na swoich kolanach. Około miesiąc temu, podczas gdy jej mama robiła porządki w domu, a ona powinna oglądać film, zgłodniała. Zakradła się do kuchni o zobaczył patelnię leżąca na kuchence.

Ona, myśląc, że na patelni może być coś do jedzenia, stanęła na swoich paluszkach i chwyciła ją. Ale patelnią była pełna ciepłej wody. Kiedy nie mogła wytrzymać gorąca i wagi patelni, zrzuciła ją; gorąca woda spadła na jej nogi, głównie na kolana. A odkąd miała na sobie spódniczkę, wszystko było jeszcze gorsze. Wszyscy byli naprawdę wdzięczni, iż woda nie dosięgnęła jej twarzy.

Więc była tu, miesiąc później, mając codzienną rehabilitację dla swoich kolan. Ponieważ, chociaż są już wyleczone, wciąż muszą odzyskać swoją wytrzymałość.

Leżała na plecach, podczas gdy John, jej fizykoterapeuta pracował z jej małymi nóżkami, ruszając nimi w różnych manewrach, zmuszając kolana, by poruszyły się ponownie.

Nat westchnęła, - Nie, nieprawda.

Louis prychnął, - A właśnie, że tak. Kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy mogłaś jedynie zgiąć kolano w ten sposób, - Louis zademonstrował to swoimi własnymi dłońmi. - A teraz spójrz, wyginasz je prawie do końca.

Westchnęła ponownie, niezbyt szczęśliwa z rezultatów.

\- Kiedy tutaj skończysz, - kontynuował Louis, - Twoja nogi będą w stanie się poruszyć we wszystkie strony, - zrobił przesadny ruch swoimi rękami, - I wtedy ludzie będą do ciebie dzwonić i mówić, że musisz iść na Olimpiadę i rywalizować w gimnastyce, ponieważ będziesz w tym taka dobra.

Zachichotała, co sprawiło, iż Louis uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Nie, nie chcę być gimnastyczką, - uśmiechnęła się, kręcąc swą głową.

\- Nie chcesz być gimnastyczką? - Czule zapytał, przeczesując jej blond kosmyki. - W takim razie kim chcesz być?

Trochę nad tym pomyślała, - Księżniczką, - zachichotała.

\- Oh, ale ty już jesteś księżniczką! - Louis delikatnie dźgnął ją w bok, wprawiając ją w śmiech.

\- Wszystko skończone, panienko, - John uśmiechnął się, dając im znać, że jej dzisiejsza sesja się skończyła.

Nat usiadła, podpierając się na swoich łokciach.

Louis łatwo ją podniósł i umiejscowił ją na małym wózku.

\- Dzięki Johnny, - Nat uśmiechnęła się.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro, maleńka, - oddał jej uśmiech, a następnie podziękował Louisowi.

\- Twoja mama jeszcze nie przyszła, aby cię odebrać, - powiedział jej Louis, kiedy pchał jej wózek, - Chcesz trochę pokolorować?

\- Tak, - kiwnęła chętnie głową. - Jest tutaj Allie? - Nie czekała na odpowiedź, - Muszę zrobić dwie korony, Jeśli ja jestem księżniczką to ona też, ponieważ jest moją przyjaciółką. Jak ty i twój przyjaciel jesteście książętami, prawda?

Louis zaśmiał się, - Tak, on również jest księciem. Ale on jest moim kuzynem.

\- Tak. Potrzebuję dwóch koron, - wciąż mówiła.

Kiedy dojechali do małego miejsca, gdzie dzieci czekały na swoich rodziców, nie widzieli nigdzie Allie, ale Nat się nie przejmowała. Dostała do pomalowania arkusz papieru z żółtymi pastelami.

\- Skończyłeś na dzisiaj, Lou? - Valerie, pani która zajmowała się dziećmi w centrum, zapytała go.

Zauważył, iż Natalie nie zwraca już na niego zbytnio uwagi, - Tak. Powinienem iść teraz do domu. Prawdopodobnie jutro nie przyjdę, mam inne rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Dobrze, mój drogi. Miłego dnia, - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dzięki Val, tobie też. - Odpowiedział. - Pa Nat, do zobaczenia w piątek.

\- Do widzenia, Panie Lou, - powiedziała, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

\- Panie? Skąd ty to wytrzasnęłaś? - Parsknął Louis. Natalie zawsze nazywała go Lou.

\- Księżniczki są bardzo uprzejme. Teraz muszę nazywać każdego panem lub panią, - odpowiedziała bardzo poważnie.

Louis zaśmiał się, - Dobrze w takim razie, proszę na siebie uważać, wasza wysokość.

\- Do wiedzenia, panie Lou, - powtórzyła.

Louis opuścił miejsce z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zauważył, że jego samochód już na niego czekał.

Kierowca i wyszedł i otworzył dla niego drzwi pasażera, odkrywając Liama w środku.

\- Hej, Leyyum! Co za miła niespodzianka! - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Witaj Lou, - Liam oddał uśmiech. Dziękował niebiosom, ponieważ Louis wyglądał tak szczęśliwie po pracy z dziećmi.

\- A jaka jest okazja?

\- Byłem znudzony. Przyszedłem, więc możesz mnie zabrać na obiad, - rozpromienił się.

Louis zaśmiał się, - Coś szczególnego?

\- McDonalds, - odpowiedział Liam bez wahania.

Nie chcieli zamawiać ‘na wynos’, a odkąd była środa, nie było tam wielu ludzi. Wzięli swoje jedzenie i usiedli przy stoliku.

\- Denerwujesz się jutrem? - Zapytał Liam, mlaszcząc swoimi frytkami.

\- Nie bardzo. Mam na myśli, to tylko parę ujęć, - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Będziesz gwiazdą filmową, - zaśpiewał Liam.

Louis zaśmiał się, - Trudno powiedzieć, że pojawienie się pod koniec reklamy zrobi z ciebie gwiazdę filmową.

\- Psujesz zabawę, - żachnął się Liam.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną? Na nagranie, mam na myśli, - zapytał Louis.

\- Naprawdę? Tak na pewno! - Odpowiedział Liam podekscytowany.

\- Dobrze, ale musisz zdobyć dla mnie lody czekoladowe, - Louis uśmiechnął się, - Proszę? - Zatrzepotał swoimi rzęsami.

Liam zaśmiał i poszedł wziąć po jednym dla każdego.

~*~

\- Liam? - Louis nerwowo zawołał.

Liam udał się w kierunku sceny, obchodząc wiele sprzętów i zajętych ludzi.

\- Masz na sobie make-up? - Prychnął Liam.

\- Oh, zamknij się, to jest tylko po to, by moja twarz się nie świeciła.

Liam zachichotał, - Dobrze, cokolwiek. Czego potrzebujesz?

\- Myślę, że zapomniałem mojego tekstu, - jęknął Louis.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Powtarzałeś go przez całą drogę tutaj! Myślę, iż sam się go nauczyłem, słysząc go w kółko i kółko.

\- Cóż, w takim razie powtórz go dla mnie, proszę, - żachnął Louis.

\- Możesz pomóc, - Louis poprawił i sam zaczął recytować, - Możesz pomóc dzieciom jak Jack lub Lana, by byli szczęśliwymi i zdrowymi dziećmi, jakimi byli wcześniej. Napisz tak pod numer 93335, by podarować pięć funtów i dokonać zmian.

Liam uśmiechnął się, dumnie, - Widzisz? Będzie dobrze.

\- Będę potrzebował po tym wakacji, - prychnął Louis.

\- Cóż, będziesz pracował bardzo ciężko, - poparł go Liam, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak, może pojadę do domku letniskowego na parę tygodni, - Louis westchnął, odnajdując ideę powrotu do dziecinnego domu jako atrakcyjną.

\- Każdy w tym miejscu! - Zawołał reżyser.

Louis skinął głową, kiedy spojrzał na niego.

\- Dobra, idź gdzieś usiąść, gdzie nie będziesz przeszkadzał, - powiedział Louis.

\- Myślisz, że reżyser pozwoli mi krzyknąć ‘akcja’? - Zaćwierkał Liam.

\- Idź stąd, - zachichotał Louis.

Kobieta, która trzymała rękę małej dziewczynki, wzięła ją w stronę Louisa.

\- Hej, Lana, pamiętasz mnie? - Zapytał Louis, klękając, więc był na poziomie jej oczu.

Lana skinęła głową z małym uśmiechem.

\- Mamusia pójdzie tam, ale ty musisz zostać i ładnie tutaj stać. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić, moja mała dziewczynko? - Kobieta zapytała Lany, która ponownie tylko skinęła głową.

Tak szybko jak jej matka się odwróciła, Lana przytuliła się do jeansów Louisa, - Do góry? - Zapytała, unosząc swe ręce.

Louis zachichotał i podniósł ją, opierając ją o swoje biodro.

\- Możemy to nakręcić w ten sposób, dobra Ben? - Zapytał Louis reżysera.

Posłał mu krzywy uśmiech, - Jasne. Wszyscy gotowi?

~*~  
Harry zmienił kanał na telewizorze w połowie reklamy.

\- Dlaczego on jest wszędzie? - Westchnął.

Gemma, która przeczesywała włosy Harry’ego, odkąd ten miał głowę na jej podołku, zachichotała, - Ponieważ jest tutaj jak Matka Teresa, robiąc te wszystkie charytatywne rzeczy.

Harry nic nie powiedział w odpowiedzi.

\- Idźcie umyć swe ręce, dzieci. Obiad gotowy.

\- Dzięki, tato! - Odpowiedziała Gemma.

Przygotowali się i usiedli wokół stołu.

\- Papiery piętrzą się w biurze i mam tak wiele do zrobienia, - powiedział ich ojciec, Des, - Przepraszam, że nie ma mnie zbytnio z wami, - przeprosił.

\- Stare czasy, stare czasy, - prychnął Harry.

Gemma posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam, - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Jest w porządku, tato. Wciąż potrafimy poruszać się po mieście, prawda H? - Odpowiedziała słodko Gemma.

Harry tylko skinął głową, a Des posłał im delikatny uśmiech.

~*~  
\- Tak dobrze jest mieć cię z powrotem, kochanie, - powiedziała Jay podczas kolacji.

Mama Louisa oraz jego siostry cieszyły się, iż mają go ze sobą. Ojciec Louisa również, ale on prawie zawsze był zajęty.

\- Myślisz, że moglibyśmy jutro zrobić trochę konnej jazdy? - Daisy podskoczyła. Zawsze była najbardziej podekscytowaną z czterech sióstr, kiedy wracał do domu.

\- To się nazywa jeździectwo, - Przerwała Lottie, najstarsza.

Louis zachichotał, - Tak, kochanie, jeśli tego chcesz, - odpowiedział, adresując to do Daisy.

\- Ale bądź ostrożny, ponieważ Daisy prawie spadła ostatnim razem, - powiedziała Phoebe, donosząc na swoją bliźniaczkę.

\- Ale Fizzy była tam, by mi pomóc! - Daisy szybko ją poprawiła.

\- Dobrze, ale jutro bądźcie ostrożne, tak dziewczynki? - Zapytał Louis.

Wszystkie wymamrotały zgodę w odpowiedzi.

~*~  
\- Ty? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Louis rozpromienił się, wchodząc do jednego z holów recepcji.

\- Twoja mama ci nie powiedziała? Zaprosiła mnie. - Liam przytulił Louisa.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis uśmiechnął.

Następnie zauważyli, że mama Louisa idzie w ich stronę.

\- Liam, kochanie, jak się masz? - Przywitała się z Liamem.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję. Dziękuję również za zaproszenie.

Jay kliknęła swoimi ustami, - O każdej porze, mój drogi. - Spojrzała na Louisa, - Czy ty gentlemanie, dołączysz do nas na herbatę?

Louis przesunął się niekomfortowo na swoim miejscu, - Nie sądzę, mamo. Liam dopiero tu przybył, prawdopodobnie jest zmęczony.

\- Dobrze, dzieci, bawcie się dobrze. Muszę iść, - Powiedziała, całując ich na pożegnanie.

Poszli do pokoju gier Louisa.

Pokój gier kiedyś miał w sobie takie rzeczy jak konie na biegunach, małe trójkołowce, dwa wbudowane forty i wiele zabawek dla młodego księcia. Wszystkie te zabawki zostały zastąpione przez płaski ekran, konsolę video, bilard, piłkarzyki i stół do ping-ponga.

Liam pozwolił sobie opaść na wielką kanapę.

\- Więc dlaczego odmówiłeś herbaty?

\- Ja… dlaczego? Chcesz herbaty? Mogę poprosić kogoś, by przygotował dla nas taras w ogrodzie i zrobił nam herbatę. To ładny dzień. Moja mama używa białego tarasu, ale poradzimy sobie, jeżeli użyjemy fioletowego prawda? - Zapytał Louis, wiedząc że biały taras jest tym ulubionym Liama.

\- Nie, jest w porządku? A czy ty chcesz herbaty?

\- Jeśli ty chcesz, tak. Chcę zrobić cokolwiek ty chcesz, - odpowiedział Louis.

Liam zachichotał, - Po prostu się zastanawiałem, dlaczego odmówiłeś herbaty, kolego.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech, - Po prostu dlatego, że nie chcę pić herbaty z moją mamą.

\- Dlaczego? - Zapytał Liam, uznając to za dziwne.

\- Ponieważ, później jest umówiona na herbatę z Panią Calder. A czasami jej córka również przychodzi.

\- Eleanor?

\- Tak, - odpowiedział bezbarwnie Louis, - Dołączyłem do nich parę razy, jest miła.

\- Ale…? - Zapytał Liam, wiedząc że jest coś więcej.

\- Ale wtedy, kiedy poszły, moja mama nie mogła przestać mówić o tym jaką miłą, młodą damą Eleanor jest oraz jaka jest mądra i śliczna. - Louis usiadł na końcu kanapy.

Liam podniósł stopy Louisa i umieścił je na swoim podołku, bawiąc się sznurówkami jego butów.

\- I następnie Daisy zapytała czy Eleanor za mnie wyjdzie, - westchnął Louis. - A moja mama tylko zachichotała i powiedziała, że tak właściwie, byłaby dobrą partią, - zakończył zirytowany.

\- Ale jesteś za młody, prawda? - Liam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Na małżeństwo, tak. Na posiadanie kogoś na oku zdecydowanie nie.

\- Cóż, masz dobre relacje ze swoją mamą. Powiedz jej, że nie chcesz jej poślubić. Nie będzie cię pchała w to siłą. - Liam uspokajał go.

\- Rzecz w tym, iż nie wiem, - wyszeptał Louis, prawie piszcząc.

\- Chcesz ją poślubić? - Zapytał zaskoczony Liam.

\- To nie jest tym czego chcę. Ale, mam na myśli, co wtedy jak nie? W rzeczy samej jest słodka i zabawna oraz inteligentna. - Wymamrotał Louis, bawiąc się swoimi palcami.

\- Ale nie jest tym czego chcesz - dodał delikatnie Liam.

\- Nigdy nie będę miał tego czego chcę, tak czy inaczej, - Louis przygryzł swój kciuk.

\- A co z opcją pozostania singlem? - Liam uniósł swe brwi.

\- Nie sądzę abym był szczęśliwszy będąc singlem, - Louis wzruszył ramionami, - Mogę chociaż się ożenić i sprawić, by moi rodzice byli szczęśliwi.

Liam zmienił temat po paru sekundach ciszy, - Co powiesz o sprawieniu mnie szczęśliwszym poprzez zagranie ze mną rundki w FIFĘ.

Louis wypuścił z siebie oddech i uśmiechnął się, dziękując za rozproszenie.

~*~  
Kilka tygodni później, Louis i Jay byli w jego pokoju na ostatniej przymiarce nowego blezera, który był dopasowywany na niego. Nosił go na przyjęciu urodzinowym Helen.

\- Jest przepięknie, Lou. Wyglądasz tak przystojnie, - Jay skomplementowała go, kiedy założył na siebie niebieski blezer.

\- Tak, kolor jest ładny, - zgodził się Louis.

\- I Calderowie tutaj będą, - bezczelnie dodała, ale nie mając na myśli zasmucenia Louisa.

\- Mamo, - szorstko odpowiedział, zauważył, że zaskoczył swoją mamę, więc dodał bardziej zrelaksowany - Możemy nie rozmawiać o Eleanor, proszę?

\- Dlaczego, kochanie? Co jest nie tak? - Zapytała zmartwiona.

Louis spojrzał na krawca i pokojówkę, którzy również byli w pokoju. Nie chciał rozmawiać na przeciwko nich.

Na szczęście, Jay zrozumiała spojrzenie Louisa. Odesłała ich.

\- To nie jest wielka sprawa, mamo - Louis próbował utrzymać swój głos normalnym.

\- W takim razie co to jest?

Louis wiedział, że nie ujawni się przed nawet i wie lepiej, iż jedyny chłopak, którego kiedykolwiek kochał lub kiedykolwiek będzie, nigdy nie będzie ponownie częścią jego życie.

\- Moje serce zostało złamane w Ameryce, - przyznał Louis, spoglądając w dół. Usłyszał jak jego mama jęknęła, ale kontynuował, - i czuję się jak, jakby to było za wcześnie na rozmawianie o tego typu planach. Z Eleanor lub z kimkolwiek, naprawdę.

\- Oh, kochanie, - zagruchała, - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Ponieważ mam się lepiej, - Louis wzruszył ramionami, - Dostałem się tutaj, - wyszeptał bardziej do siebie.

Jay przeczesała parę włosów Louisa, czując współczucie względem swojego dziecka. - Cóż, pójdę po herbatę. Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? - zapytała delikatnie Jay.

\- Tylko ty i ja? - zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, kochanie, tylko ty i ja, - odpowiedziała chwytając rękę swojego syna.


	26. Rozdział 26

Po przyjęciu u Helen, Louis i jego rodzice zostali w Londynie. Louis, by kontynuować swoją pracę charytatywną, a jego rodzice, aby troszczyć się o własne obowiązki.

Dzieciaki były pełne zachwytu z powodu, iż on wracał do nich każdego dnia, a on był bardziej niż zadowolony.

\- To nie pasuje - powiedział mu Thomas, dając Louisowi kawałek puzzli, które układali.

Święta w domu Thomasa były trochę tragiczne. Ich choinka się zapaliła, a w rezultacie cały parter stanął w płomieniach. Mały dziewięcioletni Tom był tym, który ucierpiał najbardziej.

Miał oparzania wokół górnej części ciała, pozostawiając go z uszkodzeniem wzroku. Ale siedem miesięcy później go odzyskał. Musiał teraz nosić grube okulary, ale z terapią mają nadzieję, że zredukują to do ilości jakiej potrzebują.

Louis głośno jęknął - Co masz na myśli, że to nie pasuje? - Zapytał przesadzonym tonem. Zaczął sprawdzać kawałek, podnosząc go wyżej i udając, iż znajduje się w głębokim zamyśleniu - A jaki rodzaj kształtu ma ten ekstrawagancki kawałek?

Tom zachichotał, - A co to ekstrawagancki?

\- Oh, to oznacz dziwny albo fantazyjny, - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale to nie jest dziwne! - Tom zaśmiał się, - To jest trójkąt.

\- Trójkąt! - Wykrzyczał Louis, sprawiając że nawet inne dzieci się odwróciły i roześmiały.

Tom zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej, - Tak.

\- I to nie pasuje? - Zapytał Louis zwężając swe oczy.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Tom.

\- Cóż, w takim razie będziemy musieli użyć trochę magii, - wyszeptał Louis.

\- Tak, - odszeptał Tom, wchodząc w zabawę.

Louis wziął kawałek w swoje dwie ręce, przykrywając go całkowicie, - Powiedz magiczne słowa, - powiedział Louis, przybliżając swe ręce do buzi Toma.

\- Ale nie znam żadnych magicznych słów, - odpowiedział Tom z szerokimi oczami.

\- Okej, spróbujmy… - przybliżył kawałek bliżej swoich ust, - Avava Keda…

\- Nie, Louis! - Krzyknął Tom, kładąc swe malutkie rączki na buzi Louisa, uciszając go, - To zaklęcie niewybaczalne!

\- Oh, nie! Teraz dementorzy przyjdą i mnie dopadną! - Jęknął Louis.

\- Shh! Nie ruszaj się, - nakazał Tom, utrzymując Louisa w miejscu.

Louis czekał, powstrzymując chichot.

\- Myślę, że jest dobrze, - Tom westchnął. - Nie pójdziesz do Azkabanu.

Louis wypuścił dramatyczne westchnięcie, - Teraz wypowiedz prawidłowe magiczne słowa.

Tom myślał przez parę sekund, nim wyszeptał. - Wąsy i mleko.

\- Wąsy i mleko? - Louis rozśmiał się.

Tom zaśmiał się razem z nim, - Jak wąsy na twojej twarzy.

Louis popieścił swój zarost i fałszywie głębokim głosem powiedział - To nie są wąsy! To jest broda dorosłego mężczyzny!

Tom roześmiał się, - Tak, jesteś stary.

\- A ty niby ile masz lat? Sześć? - Zapytał w odwecie Louis.

\- Mam dziewięć! - Odpowiedział dumnie Tom.

Louis zaśmiał się, - w porządku, dziewięć, zobaczmy czy magiczne słowa zadziałały.

Louis wręczył mu kawałek i Tom ponowił próbę dopasowania tego w dziurę w trójkącie.

\- Zadziałało! - Tom rozpromienił się

\- Widzisz? Jesteś czarodziejem! - Louis połaskotał go.

\- Tom, twoja mama tu jest, - poinformowała Valerie.

\- Aww, - jęknął Tom.

\- Nie martw się pchełko, zobaczymy się jutro, - Louis potargał jego włosy.

Tom skinął głową, - Dobrze, Lou, pa!

\- Pa, Tom! - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Te dzieci cię kochają, - powiedziała Valerie.

Louis zachichotał, - A ja kocham je.

Uśmiechnęła się słodko do niego - Idziesz teraz do domu?

\- Tak, sądzę, że powinienem.

\- Dobrze, kochanie, do zobaczenia jutro.

 

Kiedy Louis dojechał do Buckingham, ochroniarz powiedział mu, że Liam go potrzebuje. - Jest w północnym holu, - poinformował go.

Zaczął słyszeć głosy, gdy zaczął się zbliżać do holu.

\- A oto i on! - Usłyszał to, co powiedział, Liam.

\- Oi, kolego! Niegrzecznie! Nie dostałem od ciebie ani jednej wiadomości! - Krzyknął Ed.

Louis zaśmiał się i przytulił go, kiedy do nich dotarł.

\- Jak leci kolego?

\- Dobrze! Boże, tęskniłem za wami panowie? - Ed rozczochrał włosy Louisa.

\- I co w takim razie chcesz zrobić? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Wyjdźmy gdzieś! - Powiedział Ed, wyrzucając swe ręce w powietrze.

\- Tak? W Porządku, - Louis zaśmiał się z podekscytowania swojego kolegi.

\- Ale idź wziąć prysznic, bo śmierdzisz, kolego, - powiedział Ed Louisowi, wprawiając Liama w śmiech.

~*~

Louis wypuścił głośne ziewnięcie.

\- Spałeś po swoim czasie w łóżku, prawda? - Zapytała go Brianna.

Brianna była jednym z dzieci mieszkających w centrum. Jej poparzone ramiona dopiero zaczęły się goić, więc spędzi tutaj prawdopodobnie jeszcze tydzień albo dwa.

Pokój był strasznie podobny do tych w szpitalu, więc Louis siedział na pojedynczej sofie, podczas gdy Brianna znajdowała się na swoim łóżku.

Louis otarł zaspaną łzę, która wypłynęła z kącika jego oka, - Masz mnie, - zachichotał.

\- Zostałeś do późna, oglądając telewizję?

\- Nie, - Louis ponownie zachichotał, - Kolega mnie odwiedził, więc poszliśmy późno spać.

\- Tak jakby piżama party? - zaćwierkała, - Moja mama mówi, że kiedy wrócę do domu będę kapryśna, ponieważ nie śpię wystarczająco.

\- Ale ja nie jestem kapryśny - odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się szerzej niż zazwyczaj.

Brianna zaśmiała się, - A dlaczego miałeś piżama party w czwartek?

\- Ponieważ mój przyjaciel przyjechał tylko na parę dni. Już pojechał, więc… - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cóż, jutro możesz wstać później. Zawsze wstaję później w soboty, - Brianna uśmiechnęła się.

\- A co z niedzielami? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Nie, w niedzielę chodzę do kościoła, - odpowiedziała.

Louis zachichotał, a Brianna skupiła swą uwagę z powrotem na telewizji.

\- Lubisz ten film? - Zapytała go Brianna po paru minutach.

\- Zaplątanych? Tak, a ty?

Brianna skinęła głową, - Tak, ale możesz iść spać, jeśli chcesz, nie mam nic przeciwko, - dodała, kiedy zauważyła, że Louis ponownie ziewnął.

Louis zachichotał, - W porządku, ale obiecaj, że mnie obudzisz, kiedy będą śpiewali w łodzi.

\- To się nazywa ‘I see the light’, - zachichotała, - dobrze, obiecuję.

Louis posłał jej dziękczynny uśmiech i zasnął.

~*~  
Louis tej soboty wstał w szczególnie dobrym humorze, przypominając sobie o Briannie i jej pozwoleniu na spanie mu tego dnia.

Wstał i uniósł swe ręce przeciągając się i sprawiając, że strzyknęło mu w kościach.

Podrapał się po swojej nagiej klatce piersiowej i udał się w kierunku swojego biurka, gdzie znajdował się jego telefon.

\- Jego biurko było przed oknem i miało widok na pałacowy kort do tenisa. To był naprawdę miły dzień, słońce świeciło, ogrzewając miasto.

Louis sprawdził godzinę na swoim telefonie i dobrze, jego dobry humor wziął się prawdopodobnie z tego, iż przespał trochę ponad 12 godzin.

Napisał wiadomość do Liama.

Do Liam: Chcesz iść na lunch ze mną?

Zablokował swój telefon, odłożył go na biurko i wziął prysznic w chwili, gdy Liam mu odpowiadał.

Mając tylko ręcznik owinięty wokół talii, ponownie podszedł do biurka, sprawdzając swój telefon.

Trochę się przestraszył, kiedy zobaczył pęczek ludzi na zewnątrz, idących w kierunku kortu tenisowego. Najpierw pomyślał, że byli pracownikami, ale po przyjrzeniu się im, stwierdził iż jest to grupa turystów, odkąd zdawali się podążać za jedną osobą i byli wymieszani pod względem płci i wieku.

Jego telefon zawibrował w jego rękach. Louis spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że Liam do niego dzwonił.

Louis odebrał, - Cześć kolego.

\- Nie mówi mi, że dopiero wstałeś, - droczył się Liam.

Louis zaśmiał się, ocierając parę kropel wody, które spadły na biurko, - Szalona noc z Edem mnie wyczerpała. Nie mam pojęcia jak to wytrzymałeś.

\- Brzmisz jak stary facet, - Liam zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie lubię cię, para leniwych dupków, pracuję w dni robocze. I przyjeżdżanie o czwartej rano w czwa… cholera! - Wymamrotał Louis, upuszczając swój telefon.

Podniósł go.

\- … stało? - Louis usłyszał co powiedział Liam.

\- Jest tu turysta, który wygląda jak Harry, - odpowiedział Louis z oczami przyklejonymi do tej osoby.

\- Co? Co masz na myśli? Co turysta robi w twoim pokoju? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Liam.

\- Jest na zewnątrz, na korcie tenisowym, - odpowiedział zdenerwowany Louis. - Cholera, on naprawdę wygląda jak on.

\- Lou, masz się w porządku? Czy wyobrażasz sobie pewne rzeczy? Myślałem, iż już go przebolałeś, - oddech Liama stawał się cięższy.

Grupa turystów zaczynała wychodzić. Sposób w jaki ten facet chodził, potwierdził przypuszczenia Louisa. - Cholera, jasna cholera. Liam to jest Harry! - Louis zaczął panikować. - Dlaczego on tu jest? Dlaczego… Liam, przyjedź tutaj, teraz!

\- Już idę kolego! - Odpowiedział Liam dysząc.

Louis ruszył do swojej garderoby. Chwycił to co zauważył jako pierwsze. Białą koszulkę, czarne jeansy i parę starych, białych conversów.

Tak szybko jak się ubrał, usłyszał jak Liam wchodzi do jego pokoju.

\- Co? Gdzie? Pokaż mi! - Było pierwszym co powiedział Liam.

\- Wyjrzyj przez okno, - odpowiedział Louis. - Nie! To inne okno! - Dodał, kiedy Liam udał się w złym kierunku.

\- Nic nie widzę.

Louis spojrzał, - Poszli. Wiesz, gdzie się udają później?

\- Nie. Nie idą czasem po prostu wokół ogrodów? - Zapytał Liam.

Louis zaczął dreptać po całym pokoju. - Co powinienem zrobić? Co ja do jasnej cholery powinienem zrobić?

\- Louis! - Zawołał Liam i zachichotał, - Oddychaj.

~*~  
Harry nie chciał kupować niczego ze sklepu z pamiątkami, a zwiedzenie się skończyło, więc zdecydował się wyjść.

Miał to czego chciał. Ujrzał w przelocie życie Louisa i to było wszystkim czego chciał. Wszystko o co mógł pytać tak właściwie, nie zasługiwał na więcej.

Tylko kiedy był w stanie przekroczyć bramę, poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu.

Odwrócił się i zauważył ochroniarza.

\- Sir, zostałem poinformowany, że jesteś potrzebny w pokoju muzycznym, - powiedział ochroniarz.

To oświadczenie zaskoczyło Harry’ego - Umm… jestem tylko turystą, - wyjaśnił.

\- Jestem tego świadom. Rozkazano mi, by zabrać turystę; mężczyznę; około dwudziestki; noszącego botki, ciemne jeansy i czarny t-shirt w pałacu. Jesteś jedynym, który pasuje do tego opisu, sir.

Harry wypuścił coś jak przytłumiony pisk.

\- Proszę za mną, sir - zaoferował grzecznie ochroniarz.

I w porządku, Harry tego nie oczekiwał. Jego ciało zaczął opanowywać strach.

Zaczął myśleć o innych scenariuszach. Może cały pałac o nim wie i o tym, że odrzucił Louisa. Może ‘pokój muzyczny’ był kodem na stare lochy, gdzie musiałby spędzić resztę swojego życia.

Może ktoś kto o nim wiedział, krzyknąłby: Zetnijcie mu głowę. I teraz umrze ścięty.

Może był uważany za terrorystę, za złamanie serca księcia. Więc zostanie deportowany do Stanów, jeśli nie zabity.

Tak szybko jak wszedł do pałacu, wszystkie jego szalone teorie się zatrzymały, a jego usta pozostały otwarte.

Wszystko było takie ekstrawaganckie, takie czyste, i bardzo królewskie. Wszędzie były obrazy. Harry nie wątpił w to, że wszystkie był oryginalnymi arcydziełami. Była majestatyczna cisza, czasem perfekcyjnie przerwana przez głos elegancko rozmawiających ludzi.

Wypuścił oddech, kiedy został wprowadzony do pomieszczenia, który naprawdę wyglądaj jak pokój muzyczny. Były tam trzy pianina i wszystko inne. Harfa, dwie wiolonczele; i wiele innych futerałów przypadkowo ułożonych na ekstrawaganckiej półce, prawdopodobnie kilka z nich zawierało skrzypce, a inne flety.

Krzesła, dwa stoły i zestaw kanap wypełniał pokój.

Harry usłyszał, że drzwi zostały zamknięte. Odwrócił się i zauważył, że był sam.

Wędrował po pokoju.

Szarpnął za jedną z strun harfy, tworząc bardzo miękki i piękny dźwięk.

Czarne, wielkie pianino przykuło jego uwagę. Przejechał po nim opuszkami swoich palców. Podniósł pokrywę, odkrywając perfekcyjnie białe i czarne klawisze.

Odgłos otwierania drzwi przestraszył go, sprawiając że opuścił pokrywę, powodując głośny odgłos w pomieszczeniu. Harry skrzywił się, gotowy przeprosić osobę w pokoju.

Ale nie spodziewał się zobaczyć twarzy, którą znalazł gdy się odwrócił.

Louis stał tam, tylko kilka kroków od teraz już zamkniętych drzwi. Z lekko rozwartymi wargami, ale z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry cofnął się kawałek, potykając się o ławkę od pianina.

\- Przepraszam, - wymamrotał Harry. Następnie ustawił ławeczkę we właściwej pozycji, - Przepraszam, - powtórzył.

Spojrzał na Louisa, który wciąż miał na sobie ten nieczytelny wyraz twarzy.

\- Um… co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się, a krótki chichot opuścił jego usta.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, nie powinienem zadawać pytań, - dodał szybko Harry, - Po prostu… Niall powiedział mi, że mieszkasz w Berkshire.

Louis skinął głową, - Tak jest, czasami.

I, Boże, jak bardzo Harry tęsknił za jego głosem. Zupełnie inaczej było słyszeć go w reklamie, niż mając jego prawdziwy głos w swoich uszach.

\- Ja… nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj zobaczyć, - przyznał Harry.

Louis już całkiem się roześmiał, - Ja ciebie również.

Ten śmiech. Harry mógłby tam umrzeć szczęśliwy, po usłyszeniu śmiechu Louisa po tak długim czasie.

Harry nie odpowiedział.

\- Więc co cię tutaj sprowadza? - Zapytał Louis, robiąc parę kroków w przód, więc przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi nie była już taka świetna.

\- Uh, ja… przyleciałem odwiedzić swojego tatę. Więc, zostaję z nim. W Cheshire, mam na myśli. - Wyjąkał Harry, - Sam przyjechałem na weekend do Londynu.

\- I jak ci się podoba w Londynie? - Louis położył swoje ramiona za sobą.

\- Dobrze, dzięki, - odpowiedział Harry. - Nie byłem w Londynie od jakiegoś czasu. Jest miło.

Louis skinął głową, a po kilku sekundach przemówił ponownie. - I planowałeś odejść bez żadnego przywitania ani czegokolwiek? - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie sądziłem, że kręcisz się wokół, - odpowiedział wyraźnie nerwowy Harry.

\- Oh, więc tak naprawdę wcale nie chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, - powiedział Louis. I nawet jeśli miał uśmiech na swojej twarzy, ból mógł być wyczuwalny w jego głosie.

\- Nie. Mam na myśli, tak. Znaczy… - Harry przetarł swą twarz swoimi rękami. - Boże, jestem taki głupi.

\- Dlaczego jesteś głupi? - Zapytał zmartwiony Louis.

\- Przyjście tutaj było złym pomysłem. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem przychodzić, - wymamrotał Harry bardziej do siebie.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Zapytał Louis, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- Nie wiem, - Harry pokręcił głową, - Ponieważ jestem… zdezorientowany.

\- Jesteś zdezorientowany? - Louis próbował przetrawić wszystko to co powiedział mu Harry, nawet jeśli było tego dużo.

Harry wypuścił trzęsący się oddech.

Louis myślał nad tym co powiedzieć, kiedy zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

Nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, - Wybacz. Jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie jadłem.

\- Oh, - Harry uniósł swą brew, - Jeśli musisz być gdzieś indziej, rozumiem, ja… mogę już wyjść.

Ale Louis nie był gotowy na wyjście Harry’ego, - Co powiesz na zjedzeniu lunch ze mną? - Zaproponował.

\- Teraz? - Zapytał Harry, różowy cień pojawił się na jego policzkach.

\- Cóż, chciałbym dokończyć rozmowę z tobą bez ciągłego przerywania nam przez mój żołądek, - Louis zaśmiał się lekko.

Mały uśmiech pojawił się na wargach Harry’ego, który ocieplił serce Louisa.

\- Tutaj, tęskniłem za tymi dołeczkami - Louis czule wyszeptał.

Harry zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć.

\- Ok, tak. Lunch brzmi dobrze - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Louis rozpromienił się, - Świetnie! Um, daj mi tylko wykonać szybki telefon - powiedział, wyciągając swój telefon oraz biorąc parę kroków do tyłu.

Odwrócił się i zadzwonił do Carol, swojej asystentki.

\- Dzień Dobry, Wasza Wysokość, w czym mogę pomóc? - Zapytała.

\- Witaj, Carol. - Louis próbował nie mówić zbyt głośno. - Ja, umm, potrzebuję rezerwacji dla dwojga w miejscu miłym i prywatnym, by zjeść teraz lunch. I również, niech samochód po mnie podjedzie. Jestem teraz w pałacu. Cóż, właściwie wolę sam prowadzić.

\- W porządku. Zrobię rezerwację w Berners Tavern, odpowiada to panu?

\- Tak, cudownie. Dziękuję - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Samochód powinien być gotowy w ciągu pięciu minut - odpowiedziała.

\- Dziękuję - powtórzył Louis, nim się rozłączył.

Odwrócił się i zauważył, że Harry był w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego stoisz w miejscu? - Louis zachichotał.

\- Nie chciałem niczego przerywać - odpowiedział nieśmiało Harry.

Louis zaśmiał się i powiedział. - Więc, mamy parę minut, nim samochód przyjedzie. Czy będzie w porządku, jeśli poczekasz chwilę, podczas gdy ja pójdę po parę rzeczy?

Harry skinął głową - Tak, pewnie.

Na zewnątrz pokoju muzycznego znajdował się ochroniarz.

\- Wasza Wysokość - ochroniarz ukłonił się, kiedy zauważył, że Louis chce się do niego zwrócić.

\- Mógłbyś proszę zabrać pana Stylesa, tutaj, do głównego holu? Będę tam niebawem - zapytał uprzejmie Louis.

\- Z pewnością. Proszę za mną, sir - ochroniarz zaoferował Harry’emu.

Harry posłał Louisowi niepewne spojrzenie, który odpowiedział pocieszającym uśmiechem.

\- Zaraz tam będę, Haz - Louis uspokoił go. Zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że użył starego przezwiska Harry’ego, ale jego serce zatrzepotało, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, iż Harry patrzył na niego czule z nowym błyskiem w jego zielonych oczach.

Harry szedł za ochroniarzem, kiedy Louis poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Louis wziął swój portfel, lekko się ogolił i rozwierzgał swoje włosy.

Zadzwonił do Liama.

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko! Co się teraz dzieje? - Rozkazał Liam.

\- Zabieram go na lunch - wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Dobrze. O czym rozmawialiście?

\- Niewiele. Ale rozmawialiśmy - Louis westchnął. - Naprawdę, naprawdę chcę to wszystko naprawić.

\- I zgaduję, że Harry również - powiedział Liam i Louis wiedział, że on się uśmiechał.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - Louis przygryzł swą dolną wargę.

\- Wszystko wyjdzie na dobre. Teraz, rozłącz się i idź już. Chcę cię zobaczyć ponownie szczęśliwego.

Louis uśmiechnął się - Dzięki, Liam. Tak bardzo ci dziękuję.

Liam zachichotał - Chcę dla ciebie wszystkiego co najlepsze kolego. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, Li. Pa.

Kiedy Louis dotarł do miejsca, w którym był Harry, znalazł go siedzącego na sofie.

\- Hej - powiedział miękko Louis.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Samochód jest gotowy, sir - ten sam ochroniarz, poinformował o tym Louisa.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział Louis, nim wyszedł na zewnątrz, upewniając się że Harry podąża za nim.

Czekał na nich czarny Range Rover. Ochroniarz otworzył Harry’emu przednie drzwi, a jeszcze inny Louisowi od strony kierowcy.

Louis włączył silnik, po tym gdy zapięli pasy.

\- Cóż, to ekstrawaganckie - Harry zachichotał, powoli zaczynając czuć się komfortowo wokół Louisa.

Było mu teraz łatwiej, odkąd wiedział, że Louis go nie nienawidzi. I że jego głowa jest bezpieczna.

Louis wzruszył ramionami - Przyzwyczaisz się.

Harry wyjrzał za okno, oglądając mijane ulice Londynu.

\- Więc, jak się ma reszta? U Zayna i Nialla wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, mają się dobrze - powiedział Harry czule o swoich przyjaciołach. - Jesteśmy tacy podekscytowani zakończeniem w następnym roku. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Oh, tak? - Louis oddał uśmiech. - Cóż, powodzenia. A co u twojej siostry?

\- Dziękuję - Harry uśmiechnął się. - U niej też wszystko w porządku. Skończyła szkołę w maju. Wtedy, na zakończenie, moja mama dała jej bilety, na wiesz, odwiedzenie mojego taty i podróż wokół Europy. I wtedy mój tata powiedział, że mnie również chce zobaczyć, więc wysłał mi bilety. - Odpowiedział płynnie Harry.

Louis był taki szczęśliwy, że Harry zaczął się zachowywać mniej bojaźliwej, a bardziej jak on sam.

\- I gdzie ona teraz jest? W pewien sposób też za nią tęsknię.

\- Podróżuje wokół Europy - powtórzył Harry z uśmiechem i skinął głową. - Ona nie wie, że tu jestem. Umrze, kiedy się dowie.

\- Gdyby przyszła, prawdopodobnie sprawiłaby, że zadzwoniłbyś dzwonkiem pałacu, zamiast się skradać - drażnił się Louis.

Harry zaśmiał się, a również i trochę zarumienił - Tak, przepraszam za to.

\- Jest w porządku. Cieszę się, że cię złapałem. - Mrugnął Louis.

\- A co robiłeś skradając się pomiędzy turystów, co? - Zażartował Harry.

Louis prychnął. - Skradanie się pomiędzy turystów to moje alternatywne hobby.

\- Żartujesz, prawda?

Louis zaśmiał się, - Oczywiście, że tak.

Harry zaśmiał się z samego siebie.

\- Nie wiem, może to było po prostu przeznaczenie lub cokolwiek co sprawiło, że wyjrzałem za okno, kiedy ty szczęśliwie się tam błąkałeś - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Masz na myśli jak los próbuje nam coś powiedzieć? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis wzruszył ramionami - Prawdopodobnie - spojrzał na Harry’ego, który przygryzał swoją dolną wargę. - I nie chcielibyśmy tego przegapić, prawda?

Harry zachichotał. - Tak.

\- Jesteśmy - oznajmił Louis, po paru minutach jazdy.

Zostawił samochód parkingowemu i wszedł do restauracji.

\- Um, Lou? - Zapytał Harry, sprawiając że serce Louisa zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy usłyszał swoje przezwisko z ust Harry’ego. - Nie jesteśmy trochę… źle ubrani jak na to miejsce?

I tak, to była prawda. Obydwoje mieli na sobie koszulki i jeansy. A miejsce było ekstremalnie ekstrawaganckie.

Było w eleganckim stylu z bogato zdobionymi żyrandolami. Obramowane obrazy przykrywały każdą ścianę. Wielki bar, który był pusty o tej godzinie, wyglądał imponująco z małą ilością światła. Rozległa jadalnia ozdobnie otynkowana z sufitem i czystym spojrzeniem, wyglądała nawet lepiej.

Gdyby byliby kimkolwiek innym z pewnością by ich nie wpuścili.

Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł do hostessy i powiedział. - Louis z Yorku. Rezerwacja dla dwojga.

Uśmiech hostessy się powiększył. - Wspaniale cóż, um, Wasza Wysokość. Proszę za mną.

\- Profity bycia księciem zgaduję. - Wyszeptał Louis do Harry’ego.

Dostali zaprowadzeni do stolika w bardziej prywatnej części restauracji.

Kelner pokazał się przy ich stole.

\- Dzień dobry, Wasza Wysokość - przywitał się, uśmiechając się do Louisa, a następnie do Harry’ego. - Mogę zaproponować coś do picia?

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, dając mu pierwszeństwo.

\- Tylko gazowaną wodę, poproszę - powiedział Harry kelnerowi.

\- A dla Waszej Królewskiej Mości? - Zapytał.

\- To samo, poproszę. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Ale Wasza Królewska Mość tylko za pierwszym razem, Potem tylko sir.

Kelner przełknął raczej nerwowo, ale wymusił mały uśmiech. - Będę tutaj zaraz z waszymi napojami, sir.

Louis uśmiechnął się ponownie.

\- Przepraszam za to - powiedział Louis Harry’emu, kiedy kelner odszedł, obawiając się, że Harry uznał to za aroganckie.

\- Jest w porządku - zapewnił go Harry. - To twoja rzecz… tak zgaduję - zachichotał.

\- Zazwyczaj nie obracam się wokół tych wszystkich formalności. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Tylko w pałacu z innymi ludźmi. Na uniwersytecie lub w organizacji jestem po prostu Louisem - uśmiechnął się.

\- Organizację, masz na myśli, tam gdzie ty… - Harry zawiesił pytanie, chcąc by Louis coś powiedział.

Oczy Louisa ożyły, myśląc o organizacji i jego dzieciach.

Zaczął o tym mówić i o tym co zrobił, ale nigdy nie chwalił się samym sobą. Wyjaśnił sytuacje w jakiej znalazły się te dzieci i jak ‘Nowe Nadzieje na Życie’ im pomaga. Powiedział o Nat i Tomie. O słodkości tych dzieci.

Louis mówił z taką pasją o tym jak to rozświetliło jego życie. Harry był zahipnotyzowany, oglądając Louisa opowiadającego swoją historię. Nie mógł przestać go słuchać. Chciał, aby powiedział mu każdy pojedynczy detal, więc Harry mógłby oglądać jego cienkie wargi i kości policzkowe, kiedy wypowiadał poszczególne słowa. Słyszeć jego podekscytowany głos, kiedy dzielił się wiadomościami o poprawie stanu jednego z dzieci.

Ale nie rozmawiali tylko o Louisie.

Louis również chciał wiedzieć co u Harry’ego.

Zapytał go o jego zajęcia. Więcej o przyjaciół, rodzinę, nawet siłownię i plany na przyszłość. Nawet poszli trochę w przeszłość i rozmawiali o grządce z warzywami. Louis był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, słysząc że Harry zrobił z nich sałatkę i zjadł ją wraz z Zaynem i Niallem.

Ich napoje, tak samo jak dania, przybyły w trakcie konwersacji. I obydwoje byli przekonani, że wszystko było przepyszne.

Ale co było dla nich bardziej rozkoszne to to, że w końcu byli razem. W końcu przebywali razem z sobą. Czuli, że byli tacy sami jak wcześniej, mając tego drugiego w swoim życiu.

Kiedy skończyli, Louis zapłacił rachunek i poprosił o swój samochód.

Harry powiedział Louisowi, że zostaje w małym hotelu, więc Louis zaoferował. - Jesteś pewny, że chcesz spędzić noc w hotelu? Mam na myśli, zawsze możesz zostać w pałacu, wiesz?

Harry był zaskoczony. - W Buckingham?

\- Tak - Louis wzruszył ramionami z oczami skupionymi na drodze. - Oszczędzisz trochę kasy, zamiast wydając ją w hotelu, gdy masz inne miejsce do zatrzymania.

\- Czyli, możesz to zrobić? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Zapraszać innych ludzi? Tak. Nazywają się gośćmi - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- I nie będę problemem?

\- Możemy mieć wielkie problemy z udogodnieniami, odkąd jest tam tak mało miejsca. Może będziemy musieli nadmuchać parę materaców - zażartował Louis, przewracając oczami.

Harry zachichotał. - Dobrze, w takim razie. Skoro nalegasz - drażnił się w odwecie.

Louis uśmiechnął się - Więc chcesz teraz pojechać po swoje rzeczy?

\- Tak ,tak, w porządku - Harry skinął głową.

Louis zaczekał na Harry’ego w samochodzie, podczas gdy ten zbierał swoje rzeczy.

Kiedy dojechali do Buckingham, pokojówka zabrała sportową torbę Harry’ego.

\- Pan Styles zostanie z nami. Proszę przygotuj mu pokój w południowej stronie. Biała sypialnia powinna być dobra - powiedział jej Louis z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Harry podziwiał jak wydaje rozkazy z uśmiechem na twarzy bez apodyktycznego brzmienia.

Usłyszeli odgłos zbliżających się szpilek.

Harry zobaczył kobietę wokół trzydziestki idącą w ich kierunku. Była trochę sztywna, ale jej uśmiech wyglądał na prawdziwy. - Witam, sir, jak udał się lunch? - Zapytała Louisa.

\- Świetnie. Dziękuję, Carol. - Podziękował Louis. - To jest pan Styles. Jest moim gościem i zostanie u nas na parę dni.

Carol wyciągnęła swą rękę i potrząsnęła tą Harry’ego - Jestem Carol, asystentka księcia.

\- Bardzo miło cię poznać. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Proszę, upewnij się, że pan Styles czuje się komfortowo w swoim pokoju - powiedziała Carol pokojówce, która wciąż tam była. - I proszę powiedz mi, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował - powiedziała Harry’emu.

\- Dziękuję. - Odpowiedział Harry.

\- Księżna Yorku kazała mi przypomnieć o pana obiedzie z Lordem Calder i jego rodziną - powiedziała Carol Louisowi.

Mina Louisa opadła na chwilę, całkowicie zapomniał o tym kompromisie.

\- Dziękuję, Carol. - Louis skinął głową. - Właściwie to pan Styles dołączy do nas również na obiedzie - dodał, ignorując zmieszane spojrzenie Harry’ego.

\- Bardzo dobrze, w takim razie. Dam o tym znać personelowi - skinęła głową.

\- Dziękuję - Louis odesłał ją.

\- Chcesz iść na spacer? - Zapytał Louis Harry’ego.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział Harry, podążając za Louisem.

\- Więc.. obiad z Lordem Calder? - Zapytał z niepokojem Harry.

\- Oh, przepraszam - przeprosił Louis. - Całkowicie o tym zapomniałem. Ale to w porządku jeśli pójdziesz. Mam na myśli, jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz, ale byłoby miło.

\- Ale nie mam nic do ubrania. Wszystko co mam to koszulki i flanele.

\- Możesz pożyczyć ciuchy od Liama. Sądzę, że będą pasować - odpowiedział Louis.

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę. - Dobrze - uśmiechnął się.

Louis oddał uśmiech.

Szli wzdłuż ogrodów w ciszy przez parę minut.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że tutaj będę. Dzisiaj rano, sądziłem, że po prostu przyjdę tu jako turysta i pozostanę niezauważony - przyznał Harry.

Louis wypuścił z siebie nerwowy chichot. - Możemy, uh, porozmawiać o tym?

\- Tak. - Tchnął Harry, równie nerwowy.

\- Skoro nie oczekiwałeś, że tutaj będę - Louis włożył swe ręce do kieszeni. - Dlaczego przyszedłeś?

Harry spuścił swoją głowę, patrząc się na swoje buty. - Widziałem cię w gazetach i telewizji. Wszystko było takie surrealistyczne. Czułem, że gdy przyjdę tu, będę miał się czego trzymać. W pewien sposób dowód na to, że to nie było tylko snem.

Harry zatrzymał się, podchodząc blisko drzewa i paru kwiatów. Poza mrówkami, które się kręciły, byli całkowicie sami.

\- Mówiłem ci, byłem… zdezorientowany - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Zdezorientowany czym… - Louis przeciągnął słowo.

Był cicho przez dobrą minutę lub dwie, nim opowiedział.

\- Zostawiłeś list - Harry wypuścił głęboki oddech. - I powiedziałeś mi, że cię znam. I przyszedłem zobaczyć czy potrafię znaleźć Louisa, którego znam. Czy potrafię odnaleźć małego Louisa biegającego wokół ogrodów, bawiącego się ze swoim kuzynem, niszczącego kwiaty i przypadkowe krzewy.

Louis uśmiechnął się, nie dowierzając w to, że Harry zapamiętał tę historię.

\- Ale wtedy, poczułem również, że jesteś inną osobą. Z ważnym życiem, ochroniarzami wykonującymi twoje rozkazy i ludźmi, którzy cię słuchają. - Oczy Harry’ego napłynęły wodą.

\- Ale kiedy spojrzałem na ciebie - kontynuował Harry. - Wpatrywałem się te same niebieskie oczy, w których się zakochałem. Skompletowałeś moje życie. Teraz, widzę cię wszędzie. W moim kubku z herbatą każdego poranka; w moim pustym łóżku, kiedy zasypiam; w mojej drodze na zajęcia, na grządce, na której uprawialiśmy warzywka.

Louisowi zabrało dech w piersiach.

Harry pociągnął nosem. - Jesteś wszędzie w moim życiu, a w tym czasie czasie wciąż brakuje mi ciebie w nim. Próbowałem tak bardzo, bardzo mocno ignorować to co przypominało mi o tobie, ale nie chcę już dłużej tego robić. Po prostu nie. Jestem zmęczony graniem. Chcę ciebie ponownie w swoim życiu. I przepraszam za okłamywanie cię. Za powiedzenie ci, że cię nie kocham, kiedy wciąż tak było. Kiedy wciąż tak jest. - Przyznał szeptem Harry. - Ale…

Louis nie pozwolił Harry’emu kontynuować.

W mgnieniu oka, Louis ujął twarz Harry’ego i pocałował go.

Całował go ze wszystkich sił. Jakby chciał mu pokazać jak bardzo Louis go potrzebował. Jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Jak bardzo niekompletny Louis był bez niego.

A Harry go przyjął. Objął swoimi ramionami jego talię i przyciągnął go najbliżej jak tylko mógł. Oddając pocałunek z jak największą pasją. Z potrzebą i ogromem miłości.

Całowali się przez pewną chwilę. Przechylając swoje głowy. Łącząc swe usta w krótkich, miękkich pocałunkach. Następnie otworzyli pocałunek, dzieląc westchnięcia. Obydwoje czuli jakby ich serca mogłyby wybuchnąć w ich piersiach.

Louis przerwał pocałunek, aby złapać oddech i zetrzeć parę łez, spływających po policzkach Harry’ego.

\- Ale…? - Louis zachęcił Harry’ego do kontynuowania, dysząc lekko.

\- Ale byłem przerażony.

Louis starł pojedynczą i ostatnią łzę, która wypłynęła z oka Harry’ego.

\- Nie bądź. - Dał Harry’emu krótkiego buziaka.

Harry westchnął. - Nadal się obawiam, że nie będę wystarczająco dobry. Boję się, że znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie potrafił stać właściwie przy twojej stronie, być tym czego potrzebujesz. Kto wie jak się zachować lub co powiedzieć. - Zamknął swe oczy. - Powiedziałem ci, że cię nie kocham, ponieważ nie chciałem ci sprawić żadnych problemów. Wiem, że twoje życie bardzo się różni od mojego i że jestem najprawdopodobniej najgorszą rzeczą jaka przytrafiła się rodzinie królewskiej, ale…

\- Harry… - Louis pogłaskał jego policzek, chcąc mu przeszkodzić.

\- Nie. Daj mi skończyć. - Harry położył swe ręce na klatce piersiowej Louisa, chwytając materiał jego koszulki.

Wziął głęboki wdech. - Ale również się nie przejmuję. Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo, bardzo mocno. I jestem samolubny, i chcę abyś był cały dla mnie. Nie przejmuję się tym co inny mówią. Potrzebuję cię i przepraszam, że nie mogę ci zaoferować więcej niż tylko siebie.

\- Tylko ciebie? - Zapytał Louis. - Harry jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, która mi się przytrafiła. Jak możesz mówić, że to ‘tylko ty’, kiedy jesteś dla mnie całym światem?

Harry pociągnął nosem, ale łzy nie spływały już dłużej po jego twarzy. - Nie wiem jak długo by mi to zajęło, nim bym wrócił i przyznał ci się do tego. Cieszę się, że mnie dzisiaj zauważyłeś. - Posłał mu mały uśmiech.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego serdecznie. - Jestem bardziej niż szczęśliwy - powiedział, łącząc ich wargi razem, kolejny raz.

Harry przytulił ciaśniej Louisa po pocałunku. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też. - Odpowiedział Louis, wdychając zapach Harry’ego.

Kiedy się odłączyli, Louis trzymał rękę Harry’ego i szli wzdłuż łąki.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim jego telefon zawibrował.

\- Hej, Liam. - Louis odebrał telefon.

\- Powiedzieli mi, że jesteś tutaj i do tego z gościem! - Pisnął Liam.

\- Tak. - Louis zachichotał, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego. - Jest tutaj.

\- Cóż, daj mi go poznać! - Nalegał Liam.

\- Jesteśmy teraz na zewnątrz, ale… spotkajmy się w moim pokoju?

\- Dobra. - Odpowiedział zbyt podekscytowany Liam i rozłączył się.

\- Liam chce cię poznać - powiedział Louis Harry’emu.

Harry odpowiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - W porządku.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko rumieńcowi na twoich policzkach. - Louis przejechał swoim kciukiem po kościach policzkowych Harry’ego. - Ale nie musisz już być nieśmiałym. Jesteśmy tacy sami jak wcześniej.

\- Tak? - Zapytał Harry, schylając się ku dotykowi Louisa.

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Mam na myśli, byłbym zachwycony móc cię nazywać ponownie moim chłopakiem.

Twarz Harry’ego rozświetliła się. - Czy ty pytasz się mnie o to czy chcę być twoim chłopakiem?

\- Myślę, że tak. - Louis położył swe ręce po każdej stronie talii Harry’ego.

Harry odpowiedział buziakiem w jego usta. - Tak, tysiąc razy tak - powiedział wzdłuż warg Louisa.

Louis uśmiechnął się w pocałunku.

\- Jesteś dla mnie za dobry - powiedział Harry, po tym jak odsunęli swe wargi od siebie.

\- Nikt nie jest dla ciebie za dobry. - Louis westchnął - Tak się cieszę, że dajesz mi drugą szansę.

\- Drugą… co? Jeśli już, to ty jesteś tym, który dał mi tę możliwość. Przepraszam za bycie dupkiem - wymamrotał Harry.

\- W takim razie przepraszam za utratę twojego zaufania.

\- Już mnie za to przeprosiłeś. I już dawno temu zostało ci to wybaczone. - Harry westchnął.

\- W takim razie mamy się dobrze. - Louis uśmiechnął się, cmokając Harry’ego w usta jeszcze jeden raz. - Kocham cię.

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, niż kiedykolwiek. - Też cię kocham.

Kiedy byli prawie przy wejściu do pałacu, Harry pociągnął Louisa za rękę.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy zauważył przestraszony wzrok Harry’ego.

Harry spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie.

Louis wtedy się opamiętał i puścił je.

\- Rozumiem, jeśli tak jakby nie chcesz, tak jakby trzymać się za ręce i inne te rzeczy, tak jakby, kiedy my… jesteśmy na przeciwko ludzi.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Trzy ‘tak jakby’ w jednym zdaniu?

Harry zachichotał.

\- Ale dziękuję. - Louis przełknął. - Za zrozumienie.

Harry przeczesał parę włosów Louisa. - Nie martw się o to.

Louis oddał uśmiech. - I miejmy nadzieję, że nie potrwa to długo.

\- Cokolwiek sobie życzysz kochanie - dał Louisowi szybkiego buziaka, nim wszedł do środku budynku.

I Harry miał buzię szeroko otwartą przez całą drogę do pokoju Louisa. Wpatrywał się głupio na wnętrze pałacu.

\- To jest twój pokój? - Zapytał Harry z podziwem.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Louis, wreszcie będąc w stanie trzymać go za rękę i wprowadzić go do środka.

\- Trójka ludzi mogłaby tutaj mieszkać. - Harry wszedł w przestrzeń, która strasznie wyglądała jak mały salon z stolikiem do kawy po środku i widokiem na plazmę. Telewizor był umieszczony nad kominkiem, co do którego Harry nie był w stanie zgadnąć czy jest prawdziwy czy nie.

Potem było biurko pod oknem. Fantazyjny parapet pod kolejnym oknem. Inny mały stolik z wazonami na przeciwko ścian. A na ścianach były powieszone obrazy, głównie malowane pejzaże.

I na koniec, królewskich rozmiarów łóżko, umiejscowione tak, że było z niego widać plazmę. I nawet jeśli łóżku było naprawdę duże i miało stoliki nocne po obydwu stronach, pokój nie wyglądał na przepełniony. Wszystko było takie przestrzenne. Były tam wątpliwe drzwi obok stołu, musiały prowadzić do łazienki.

Louis usiadł na sofie i oglądał z rozbawieniem jak Harry skanuje pokój.

\- To musi być lepsze od jakiegokolwiek pokoju hotelowego - powiedział Harry.

\- Nie bardzo, nie mam tutaj mini-barku, więc… - zażartował Louis.

Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując podekscytowanego Liama, który przeszedł przez próg z wielkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

\- Cześć! - Liam przywitał się.

Louis wstał. - Hej, Li. To jest Harry.

Harry wyciągnął swą dłoń. - Bardzo miło cię poznać.

\- Zapomnijmy o uścisku dłoni. Daj mi się uścisnąć kolego - powiedział Liam, już przytulając Harry’ego.

\- W porządku. - Harry zachichotał, czując ogromną wdzięczność z faktu, iż Liam go nie nienawidzi.

\- Wow, nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś. - Liam rozpromienił się. - Masz się dobrze? Jesteście znowu razem, prawda? - Patrzył tam i z powrotem pomiędzy ich dwójką.

Harry zarumienił się.

\- Tak, oczywiście, że tak. Spójrz na te iskierki w oczach Louisa - zagruchał Harry.

Tym razem przyszedł czas na to, aby to Louis się zarumienił. - Zostaw już to.

Usiedli. Liam na pojedynczej sofie, a Louis i Harry razem na innej. Louis wtulił się w ciało Harry’ego.

\- Powinniśmy uczcić to święto!

Louis zaśmiał się z przestraszonego spojrzenia na twarzy Harry’ego. - Nie martw się, nie może tego zrobić.

\- Mówisz, że nie mogę urządzić imprezy w swoim własnym domu? - Ośmielił się Liam.

\- Tak. - Louis prychnął. - I kto niby w ostatniej chwili przyjdzie na imprezę? Twoje wypchane zwierzęta?

\- Nie mam żadnych wypchanych zwierząt.

\- Cóż, w takim razie będziesz sam. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Cokolwiek. - Liam przewrócił oczami. - Nie, naprawdę powinniśmy wyjść.

Louis westchnął. - Nie da rady. Mamy obiad z Calderami.

\- My, oznacza ciebie i Harry’ego?

\- Tak.

\- Idziesz? - Zapytał Liam Harry’ego.

\- Najwidoczniej. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- To będzie w porządku. Te rzeczy raczej są ekstremalnie nudne - odpowiedział Liam. - Dlaczego twoi rodzice wciąż się z nimi spotykają? - Zapytał Louisa. - Czy już rozmawiałeś ze swoją mamą o, no wiesz, problemie?

\- Tak, rozmawiałem z moją mamą, ma się w porządku. Ale mój tata i Lord Calder pracują razem od dawien dawna, więc nie mogą po prostu przestać z nimi rozmawiać - wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Oh, widzę.

\- Hej i - dodał Louis. - Harry nie ma nic do ubrania. Myślisz, że mógłbyś mu coś pożyczyć?

\- Tak. - Liam skinął głową. - Czy to jest formalne? W co zamierzasz się ubrać?

\- W to. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu założę czarny blezer i formalne buty.

\- Ok ,w porządku. - Wstał. - W takim razie chodźmy.

\- Teraz? - Zapytał Harry, ale już wstając.

\- Tak, więc będziesz miał masę czasu na wybranie ubrania i przygotowanie się.

Louis uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego i skinął głową.

\- W którym pokoju się zatrzymałeś? - Zapytał Liam Harry’ego.

\- Um… - Harry szukał pomocy u Harry’ego.

\- W białej sypialni - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Ekstrawagancko - mrugnął Liam.

\- Wszystko co najlepsze dla mojego chłopca. - Louis uśmiechnął się, sprawiając że Harry się zarumienił.

\- Południe? - Zapytał Liam zgadując odkąd to była przestrzeń, w której znajdowała się sypialnia Louisa.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Louis.

\- W takim razie, najpierw pójdziemy do mojej sypialni, więc będziesz mógł wybrać ubrania, a później zabiorę cię do twojego pokoju - powiedział Liam Harry’emu.

\- Spotkamy się w twoim - powiedział mu Louis.

\- W porządku. - Harry skinął głową.

Louis dał mu krótki pożegnalny pocałunek, na który Liam zapiszczał.

~*~  
Louis zaniemówił, kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi swojej sypialni.

Harry zaczął się martwić na brak słów ze strony Louisa.

\- Czy to w porządku? - Zapytał Harry.

Oczy Louisa skanowały ciało Harry’ego.

\- Wyglądasz tak gorąco. - Powiedział Louis, ledwo szepcząc.

Harry miał na sobie te same ciemne jeansy i znoszone buty, ale założył do tego czarną koszulę z czarnym krawatem i czarny blezer na to.

\- Dzięki. - Harry zarumienił się.

\- Louis przygryzł swą wargę, naprawdę bardzo ciężko powstrzymując swoje ręce z daleko od Harry’ego.

\- Ty również dobrze wyglądasz - powiedział Harry.

Louis zachichotał. - Oczywiście, że nie. Obok ciebie wyglądam jak kot, który zdążył przeżyć już siedem żyć.

\- Nie, nieprawda. - Harry zaśmiał się. - Wyglądasz perfekcyjnie, zawsze tak jest.

\- Dzięki. - Louis uśmiechnął się, akceptując komplement.

Odsunął się od drzwi tak, aby Harry mógł wyjść.

\- Więc, jak wyglądają te rzeczy? - Zapytał Harry, idąc przy boku Louisa.

\- Co, obiad? Tak jak obiad z twoją rodziną. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Ale zamiast rozmawiać o tym jak minął każdemu dzień, rozmawiają tylko o nudnych rzeczach i próbują ukradkiem otrzymać informacje, by zobaczyć jak mogą coś od siebie uzyskać.

Harry zachichotał.

\- Przepraszam, to zabrzmiało bardzo samolubnie. Nie zawsze tak jest. - Louis próbował to naprawić.

\- Jest w porządku. Interesowność dzieje się wszędzie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Wtedy Louis zaczął się martwić swoim problemem z Eleanor i interesem małżeństwa.

Był przekonany, że jego mama nie powie o tym ani słowa, dopóki Louis nie powie jej, że czuje się z tym w porządku. Ale nie był taki pewny co do Lady Calder.

Będzie pewnie trzepotała swoim rzęsami, jakby to ona była na wydaniu. Będzie przechwalała się Eleanor i może powiedzieć nieodpowiedni komentarz o tym jak dobrze by razem wyglądali.

\- Wiesz, Harry, ostatnim razem coś przed tobą ukryłem i wszystko się pokomplikowało - powiedział nerwowo Louis.

Harry posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech. - Nie musisz mi teraz mówić każdej pojedynczej rzeczy. Ufam ci.

\- Wiem. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - I dziękuję ci za ponowne zaufanie mi. Ale będzie dobrze jeśli mogę, jak, ostrzec cię o pewnej rzeczy.

\- W porządku - powiedział ostrożnie Harry.

\- Głównym interesem Lady Calder jest ożenienie mnie z jej córką - przyznał Louis. - I moja mama się zgodziła, ale…

Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku. - Jesteś zaręczony? - Zapytał. Łzy wypełniły jego oczy.

Louis westchnął. - Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków. Nie skończyłem mówić.

\- Ale skoro twoi rodzice się zgodzili, to to nie jest zaaranżowane małżeństwo? Praktycznie już jesteś żonaty - panikował Harry.

\- Haz. - Louis ujął twarz Harry’ego. - Powiedziałem mojej mamie, że tego nie chcę. Ślub z Eleanor nie jest nigdzie na mojej liście Do zrobienia. I zrozumiała, ale to nie gwarantuje, że Lady albo Lord Calder nie powiedzą głupiego komentarza, odnosząc się do tego tematu.

Harry przełknął.

Louis upewnił się, że nie ma wokoło żadnego ochroniarza, nim pocałował delikatnie Harry’ego.

Harry natychmiast zrelaksował się po dotykiem Louisa.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Dobrze, ponieważ jesteś teraz jedynym w moim życiu i obawiam się, że jesteś na mnie skazany.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - To dla mnie w porządku.

Wznowili swoją drogę.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy wiem jak się zachować - powiedział Harry. - Możesz mi podać, podstawy? - Zapytał, uśmiechając się.

\- Cóż, jedyną ważną rzeczą jest, jak się do nich będziesz odnosił, ale wystarczy, jeśli będziesz czarującym sobą, a jeżeli zwątpisz, zrób to co ja robię. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- W porządku. - Harry skinął głową, chichocząc lekko.

\- Dobrze, moi rodzice to władca i księżna, więc możesz nazwać ich ‘Wasza Wysokość’ za pierwszym razem, gdy będziesz się do nich zwracał, potem mówi do nich ‘Sir’ lub ‘Madam’, właściwie ‘Ma’am’ też będzie dobrze - wyjaśnił Louis. - To samo z Lordem i Lady Calder, nazwij ich ‘Lady’ i ‘Lordem’ tylko raz. Eleanor jest tylko panienką i… myślę, że to najważniejsze.

Harry skinął głową. - A co z twoimi siostrami? Jak powinienem je nazwać.

\- Możesz nazwać je ‘bestiami’, ale ich tam nie będzie. - Zażartował Louis.

\- Louis. - Skarcił go Harry. - Nie bądź podłym starszym bratem. - Powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego? Są bestiami. - Louis zaśmiał się.

\- A jak inni ludzie je nazywają? - Harry oddał pytanie.

\- Tak samo, ‘Jej Królewska Mość’. Znaczy, jeśli powiesz do nich ‘Wasza Wysokość’ też jest dobrze.

\- I one są… księżniczkami? - Zgadywał Harry.

\- Tak.

\- A ty jesteś księciem?

\- Tak. - Louis zachichotał. - Myślałem, że to wiesz.

\- Tak jest. Ale powiedziałeś, że twój tata jest władcą. - Powiedział zdezorientowany Harry.

\- Tak, ale my, Liam, moje siostry i ja, jesteśmy wnukami królowej, więc jesteśmy księciami i księżniczkami. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Póki nie weźmiemy ślubu i nabierzemy nowego tytułu.

\- Więc, jeśli jedna z twoich sióstr poślubi Lorda, wtedy będzie Lady?

\- Tak.

\- Cóż, to nie jest dla nich zbyt dogodne. - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego Eleanor jest tylko panienką a nie Lady?

\- Ponieważ tytuły Lordów i Lady nie są dziedziczone przez ich dzieci. - Wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Więc, jeśli wyjdzie za ciebie… będzie księżniczką? - Wydedukował Harry.

\- Nie. Kiedy wezmę ślub, prawdopodobnie otrzymam tytuł władcy, więc ona byłaby księżną. - Wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Co wciąż jest jej bardzo na rękę. - Dodał Harry.

\- Dokładnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Idziemy już dość długo. - Poskarżył się Harry, zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż idą.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Ponieważ to jest po stronie północnej, ale jesteśmy blisko. Już zaraz za rogiem.

\- Jakim cudem nie gubisz się w pałacu?

Louis zaśmiał się ponownie, nim nie stanął przy frontowych drzwiach z ochroniarzem przy nich. Ochroniarz otworzył te drzwi.

Rodzice Louisa siedzieli przy raczej dużym salonie. Wstali, kiedy ich zobaczyli.

\- Louis, kochanie, jak się masz? - Jay ucałowała go.

\- Dobrze, mamo, dziękuję. - Powiedział Louis, nim potrząsnął ręką swojego taty, ale w czuły sposób.

\- To jest Harry Styles. - Louis przedstawił go. - Jest moim przyjacielem z Brown z zeszłego semestru za granicą w zeszłym roku.

Jay wystawiła swą dłoń. - Bardzo miło cię poznać.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stornie, Wasza Wysokość. - Harry ukłonił lekko swoją głowę.

Wtedy Harry potrząsnął również ręką taty Louisa. - Wasza Wysokość. - Powtórzył Harry.

\- Więc odwiedzasz Louisa. - Powiedziała Hay.

\- Tak, Madam. Przyleciałem do Anglii odwiedzić swoją rodzinę, a potem przyjechałem do Londynu, by odwiedzić Louisa tylko na parę dni. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że dzisiaj do nas dołączysz. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko dla twojej satysfakcji. - Oddała uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, Madam.

Wtedy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i Lord i Lady Calder wraz z Eleanor weszli do środka.

Louis przedstawił im Harry’ego i był szczęśliwy z powodu, iż nikt nie był dla niech oziębły.

Po krótkiej rozmowie w salonie Jay zaoferowała przejście do jadalni.

Louis był w stanie wyszeptać Harry’emu, aby usiadł obok Eleanor.

Harry próbował jak najmniej rozglądać się po miejscu.

Ojciec Louisa usiał na głównym miejscu z Lordem Calder po swojej lewej i Jay po swojej prawej.

Lady Calder siedziała obok swojego męża, a na przeciwko Louisa, który był obok swojej matki.

Eleanor była pomiędzy swoją matką a Harrym.

I tak, Lady Calder przechwalała się Eleanor i jej perfekcyjnym francuskim, ale Harry się tym nie przejmował.

Oglądanie Louisa zachowującego się tak formalnie, tak właściwie było hipnotyzujące dla Harry’ego. Był taki stanowczy. Odpowiadał elegancko i mądrze na każde pytanie, byłoby trudno komukolwiek odbiec od tego co powiedział Louis.

Policzki Harry’ego przybrały kolor głębokiej czerwieni, kiedy zauważył, że Jay przyłapała go na wpatrywaniu się w Louisa. I próbował to powstrzymać przez resztę wieczoru.

Po skończonym obiedzie, panie wypiły trochę herbaty, podczas gdy panowie zdecydowali się na coś mocniejszego.

Louis zasugerował Harry’emu i Eleanor, by przeszli się po najbliższym ogrodzie.

I Harry nie miał wcale nic przeciwko obecności Eleanor. Louis prowadził rozmowę nie pozostawiając nikogo z boku. Nawet Eleanor zadała Harry’emu parę pytań i Harry również zadał jej parę, tylko po to, by być uprzejmym.

Harry nigdy nie sądził, by mógł kochać Louisa bardziej niż dotychczas, ale widząc tą stronę jego osobowości, widzenie go kompletnego, sprawiło, że kochał go jeszcze bardziej.

Wieczór się jeszcze nie skończył, kiedy Louis przeprosił wszystkich, mówiąc że mieli długi dzień, co nie było tak naprawdę kłamstwem. Ale Harry był bardziej niż wdzięczny, mogąc odejść.

Wtedy poszli do Liama.

Liam zapytał jak poszło, wcale nie kryjąc swojego podekscytowania.

Porozmawiali trochę dłużej, żartując i dzieląc się historyjkami.

Harry czuł się tak komfortowo z Louisem, jakby od zawsze był tym, do którego przynależał.

Ale, zbyt szybko jak dla Harry’ego, musieli sobie powiedzieć dobranoc.

Louis zabrał Harry’ego do jego pokoju i powiedział, że przyjdzie rano go odebrać.

Biała sypialnia była tak duża jak ta Louisa, ale odkąd wszystko było białe, wyglądało to jeszcze bardziej ekstrawagancko.

Harry rozebrał się do bokserek i udał się pod kołdrę ogromnego łóżka.

Właściwie to było duże łóżko, ale odczuwał je jako ogromne, ponieważ był przyzwyczajony do jednoosobowego łóżka, które miał w Brown.

A bez Louisa, łóżko zdawało się być jeszcze większe.

Harry rzucał się, odwracał, nie będąc w stanie zasnąć.

Tak straszliwie chciał, aby Louis tu był.

Harry westchnął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma się z nim jak skontaktować. Byli razem przez cały dzień, Harry nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, by zapytać Louisa o numer telefonu.

Wstał i narzucił na siebie szlafrok, który był na krześle obok łóżka.

Otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał, mając w zamiarze poszukanie Louisa.

Nie zrobił nawet trzech kroków, kiedy zauważył ochroniarza na końcu korytarza.

Wycofał się szybko i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

W każdym razie, nie byłby w stanie znaleźć pokoju Louisa. Prawdopodobnie skończyłby gubiąc się.

Powrócił do łóżka, próbując zasnąć.

Parę minut minęło, Harry nie wiedział jak wiele, odkąd stracił poczucie czasu.

Już prawie miał zasnąć, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi zostały otworzone.

\- Hazza? - Harry usłyszał czyiś szept, a ten ktoś mógłby tylko być Louisem.

Harry zapalił swoją lampkę nocną przy swoim łóżku.

\- Hej - powiedział zgarbiony.

\- Cześć. - Louis uśmiechnął się, podchodząc bliżej. - Obudziłem cię?

\- Nie. Nie mogłem nawet zasnąć.

\- Ja również. - Odpowiedział Louis. - Nie kiedy wiem, że jesteś blisko, ale wciąż nie obok mnie. - Louis zarumienił się.

Hary uśmiechnął się i uniósł kołdrę, otwierając swe ręce, więc Louis mógł w nie wpaść.

Louis wtula się w jego ciało, a Harry czuje się taki kompletny.

Harry wypuścił z siebie szczęśliwe westchnięcie. - Tak bardzo za tym tęskniłem.

\- Ja też. - wymamrotał Louis. - Jesteś taki ciepły.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował Louisa w głowę.

\- Zaśniesz teraz? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. Z tobą wszystko jest łatwiejsze.

Louis pocałował szyję Harry’ego w odpowiedzi.

Harry był opanowany, ale wciąż nie był całkowicie spokojny. - Lou? - Zawołał Harry, kiedy jego myśli był tak zagmatwane, że nie mógł już tego dłużej wytrzymać.

\- Tak? - Odpowiedział Louis, przytulając go ciaśniej.

\- Co zamierzamy zrobić? Z nami? - Zapytał Harry szorstkim głosem.

Louis zrozumiał pytanie Harry’ego, ponieważ to również krążyło w jego myślach przez cały dzień. - Nie wiem, kochanie. Ale poradzimy sobie. - Pocałował ramię Harry’ego.

\- Nie byłoby łatwiej gdybyś poślubił Eleanor? - Wyszeptał Harry po kilku sekundach.

Louis odwrócił się i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy z twarzą wykrzywioną bólem.

\- Nie, Harry - wyszeptał Louis. - Już nigdy nie chcę być bez ciebie. Nie chcę być z kimkolwiek oprócz ciebie. Wiem, że czasami rzeczy staną się burzliwe i nie zawsze będzie perfekcyjnie. Ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy. Będę dla nas wałczył i będę z tobą tak długo, jak będziesz mnie chciał…

Harry przerwał mu potrzebującym pocałunkiem. Otaczając ciało Louisa i złączając razem ich nogi.

Harry po pocałunku złączył ich czoła razem. - Zawsze. Chcę ciebie na zawsze. - Tchnął.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Zawsze trwa. - I schylił się po następny pocałunek.

\- Kocham cię - sapnął Harry pomiędzy pocałunkami.

\- Kocham cię bardziej - odpowiedział Louis, mając to na myśli bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.


	27. Rozdział 27

Harry obudził się z Louisem skulonym u jego boku z lekko rozwartymi wargami i małymi obłoczkami powietrza opuszczającymi jego usta. Otoczył swoje ramiona lepiej wokół Louisa i usta Harry’ego ułożyły się w uśmiechu, kiedy Louis nawet się przybliżył, nie dając żadnej oznaki obudzenia.

Parę minut minęło, Harry zajął sam siebie, przebiegając opuszkami swoich palców po ramieniu Louisa, kiedy poczuł jak Louis poruszył się lekko i usłyszał jak jego oddech się zmienił. Spojrzał na mężczyznę w swoich ramionach i znalazł go z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Mogę poczuć, że się we mnie wpatrujesz - powiedział Louis, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami. Jego poranny głos brzmiał szorstko, ledwie powyżej szeptu.

\- Jesteś śliczny - odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem na swojej twarzy i równie szorstkim głosem.

Louis westchnął. Zbyt śpiący, by dać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Po kilku sekundach Louis przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i otoczył swym ramieniem klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

Zatrzepotał swoim otwartymi oczami, powolnie dostosowując się do światła i widzenia, szukając wzroku Harry’ego.

Znalazł go uśmiechającego się i czule się w niego wpatrującego.

\- Cześć - wyszeptał Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i wyciągnął swą szyję, aby dosięgnąć warg Harry’ego.

Harry pochylił się i zmniejszył dystans, łącząc ich usta razem w małym, ale tęsknym pocałunku.

I Louis życzył sobie, aby ze wszystkich rzeczy mógłby budzić się w ramionach Harry’ego z porannym pocałunkiem każdego dnia przez resztę swojego życia.

\- Jak ci się spało? - Zapytał Louis, trochę już bardziej rozbudzony.

\- Nigdy lepiej - odpowiedział Harry, przeczesując włosy Louisa, które spadły na jego czoło.

Louis jęknął szczęśliwie w odpowiedzi. - Jesteś głodny?

\- Troszeczkę.

Louis złączył razem ich palce. - No dalej, chodźmy na śniadanie - powiedział, wstając z Harrym za sobą.

Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był ciekawy stylu życia Louisa. Ostatniej nocy, kiedy Louis powiedział, że to jest jak każdy inny obiad, sprawiło, że Harry zastanawiał się czy Louis w ogóle wie co jest ‘normalnym obiadem’, ponieważ Harry nigdy nie nosił krawatu na jakikolwiek posiłek ze swoją rodziną, nawet w święta.

W każdym razie, uznał za słodkie to, że Louis próbował uspokoić jego zdenerwowanie, mówiąc to.

Starał się nie zadawać masy pytań na temat jego ‘zwyczajnego dnia’. Ale wiedział, że jego ciekawość w końcu zwycięży.

Zdał sobie sprawę i miał nadzieję, że ewentualnie odnajdzie to co jest ‘normalne’ dla Louisa.

Teraz, nie sądził że śniadanie będzie bardzo ekstrawaganckie, ponieważ Louis powiedział mu, by ubrał to co chce, a Louis sam był ubrany w piżamę.

\- Dzień dobry, Pete - przywitał się Louis, kiedy weszli do kuchni, zarabiając przywitanie od starszego mężczyzny, noszącego kucharską czapkę.

Kuchnia nie była tak wielka jak Harry mógłby tego oczekiwać, zważając na to, że byli w pałacu, ale to i tak oczywiście było jak cztery razy kuchnia w jego domu, a nawet jego mama kochała swoją kuchnię, ponieważ nie była mała.

\- Więc co chcesz na śniadanie? - Zapytał Louis Harry’ego, siadając na stole, który był ostatnim znajdującym się w kuchni.

\- Co zazwyczaj jesz? - Harry oddał pytanie.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Płatki. Ale możemy wziąć coś bardziej istotnego niż to.

\- Cóż, w hotelu miałem tylko kawę i pieczywo, więc wszystko jest lepsze od tego. - Harry zaśmiał się razem z nim.

\- Hmm. - Louis zwęził swe oczy, myśląc.

\- Hej, Pete - zawołał po paru minutach.

\- Tak, sir? - Zapytał kucharz, idąc w ich kierunku.

\- Pamiętasz naleśniki, które kiedyś robiłeś? Te z owocami? - Zapytał go Louis ciepłym, znajomym tonem.

\- Tak, sir. Właściwie mamy świeże truskawki. Chcesz abym je dla was przygotował, panie?

Louis rozpromienił się. - Tak, proszę.

\- Bardzo dobrze. - Uśmiechnął się, nim się odwrócił i poinstruował innych kucharzy, by zrobili inne rzeczy.

\- Ten mężczyzna jest najlepszy - powiedział Louis Harry’emu, który oglądał go z uśmiechem. - Jest tutaj od zawsze i przysięgam jego dania stają się coraz lepsze każdego dnia.

\- Czy ta kuchnia jest na cały pałac? - Zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po zajętej kuchni.

\- Nie, tylko na tą stronę - powiedział Louis, szukając ręki Harry’ego, która była pod stołem, przejeżdżając po niej delikatnie.

Harry skinął głową, akceptując odpowiedź.

\- Widzisz, pałac jest podzielony. - Louis zaczął wyjaśniać, zgadują że może odpowiedź nie była zbyt satysfakcjonująca. - Na strony, strefy, jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać. Więc jest Północ, Wschód, Zachód i Południe.

\- I my jesteśmy na południu - zastanawiał się Harry.

\- Tak. - Louis skinął głową. - Więc każda strona ma swoje rzeczy, które są takie same po każdej stronie. Oprócz pokoi państwowych, one są tylko jedne dla każdego i wszystkie są w północnej części. Ale pokoju jak korytarz, kuchnia, białe, niebieskie, czerwone, i sypialni są w każdej stronie. Więc mogę żyć w pałacu bez wpadania na innych ludzi przy każdym posiłku.

\- Inni ludzie?

\- Jak, Liam oraz jego rodzice i moja babcia, mieszkają z daleka odtąd. Moja babcia w północnej części, a Liam i jego rodzina w wschodniej. Moja rodzina i ja mieszkamy w Berkshire, ale kiedy musimy tu przyjechać, zostajemy w południowej.

\- Oh. - Harry skinął głową, pojmując. - Więc mieszkasz w zamku Windsorów? - Zapytał, przygryzając swą wargę.

\- Boże, nie. - Louis zachichotał. - Ale właściwie niezbyt daleko. To się nazywa, uh, Royal Lodge. - Nigdy nie czuł się głupio, mówiąc o tym gdzie mieszka, aż do teraz.

Harry zauważył, że Louis słodko się zarumienił. - I to jest duże?

\- Nie, nie bardzo. To mały dom letniskowy, domek. Żadna rezydencja. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więc, porównaj to do pałacu?

\- Uh. - Louis zwęził swe oczy. - Może to jakaś połową tego pałacu.

Oczy Harry’ego urosły.

\- Ale mówię o wszystkim, jak ogrody i to wszystko. Nie chodzi o sam budynek - dodał szybko Louis.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Co wciąż jest cholernie wielkie, wiesz?

\- Możemy porozmawiać o tobie? - Zapytał Louis z uśmiechem.

Właśnie wtedy szef kuchni wrócił z dwoma talerzami. Trzy cienkie, złożone naleśniki wypełnione kremowym serkiem, otoczone różnymi owocami i przykryte pewną ilością cukru pudru. Inny kucharz również dostarczył dwie herbaty.

Podziękowali im i od razu zaczęli jeść.

\- Cóż, mieszkam w imponującym dwupiętrowcu. Z czterema sypialniami i trzema łazienkami. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie o tym. - Louis roześmiał się. Przeżuł swoje jedzenie i dodał. - Jak tam motocykl?

\- Jest wspaniały. Nigdy nie podziękuję ci wystarczająco za niego - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Wciąż go używasz? - Louis rozpromienił się.

\- Tak, cóż, będąc szczerym nie robiłem tego przez pierwsze tygodnie po tym jak… cóż po tym jak odszedłeś - powiedział Harry, patrząc na swoje śniadanie. - Ale wtedy, pod koniec semestru, nie mogłem go po prostu tam zostawić, więc zabrałem go do domu i również Gemma sprawiła parę dobrych uwag o tym jak nie mogę pozwolić na to, by zeżarła go rdza. Więc zacząłem używać go ponownie.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że z niego korzystasz. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Harry oddał uśmiech.

\- I co chcesz dzisiaj robić? - Zapytał Louis, obydwoje prawie skończyli jeść.

\- Nie wiem. Nie chcę cię niepokoić, jeśli masz rzeczy do zrobienia, rozumiem.

\- Cóż, jest niedziela. Nie ma nic co muszę lub potrzebuję zrobić. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Możemy gdzieś wyjść. Zwiedzać i robić te wszystkie turystyczne rzeczy.

\- Okej. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- I gdzie chciałbyś się udać? - Zapytał Louis już podekscytowany możliwością spędzenia tego dnia razem.

\- Nie wiem. Możemy po prostu, tak jakby, pochodzić, jeśli chcesz.

\- Byłeś na London Eye?

\- Parę razy. - Harry skinął głową.

\- Oh. - Louis wydawał się być lekko rozczarowany.

\- Byłeś kiedyś na nim? - Zapytał Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Nie, nie bardzo. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Nigdy?

\- Nie, ja… Uh, moi rodzice nigdy nie mieli czas, aby… - Louis podrapał się z tyłu głowy.

\- Oh. - Harry poczuł się troszeczkę źle. - Cóż, możemy tam pójść - zasugerował.

\- Ale tam są też inne miejsca, wiesz?

\- Tak, ale chcę tam iść z tobą. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Louis oddał uśmiech. - W porządku.

~*~

\- Nie ma kurwa mowy! - Harry prawie krzyknął z otwartymi ustami.

\- Język, Harry. - Louis skarcił go z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem na swojej twarzy.

\- Zarezerwowałeś prywatną kapsułę? - Zapytał Harry, wchodząc do kapsuły na gigantycznym diabelskim młynie, Louis szedł tuż za nim.

\- Tak. - Louis wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

\- Nie zamówiłeś szampana, prawda?

\- Mógłbym zamówić szampana? - Louis zaskomlał. Gdyby wiedział, z pewnością by go miał.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Wcale nie musiałeś tego robić. Jakim cudem to możliwe? Rozmawialiśmy o przyjściu tu jakieś, dwie godziny temu!

\- Miłej przejażdżki, sir - powiedział mężczyzna, który ich wprowadził, zamykając kapsułę i pozostawiając Louisa i Harry’ego samych.

Louis ponownie wzruszył ramionami, uśmiech nigdy nie opuścił jego ust. - Powinieneś się przyzwyczaić do jasnych stron bycia chłopakiem księcia.

Uśmiech pojawił się na wargach Harry’ego.

Kółko zaczęło się poruszać i podeszli do końca kapsuły, Harry owijając swe ramiona wokół Louisa.

\- To naprawdę świetne - powiedział Louis, oczami skanując Londyn.

Harry mruknął w odpowiedzi. - Cóż, w pewien sposób jestem zadowolony z tego, że mamy swoją własną bańkę - powiedział, nim odwrócił Louisa, przybliżając jego twarz, łącząc razem ich wargi.

Louis położył swe ręce wokół talii Harry’ego. Ich ciała pasowały do siebie perfekcyjnie.

Louis przygryzł dolną wargę Harry’ego, sprawiając że Harry rozchylił swe usta i pozwolił językowi Louisa, zbadać wnętrze swojej buzi.

Obydwoje byli wypełnieni radością, w końcu smakując i czując się nawzajem.

Louis westchnął po przerwaniu pocałunku. - Naprawdę powinienem zamówić szampana. Założę się, że smakuje lepiej na twoich wargach.

Harry zachichotał i dał Louisowi jeszcze jednego szybkiego buziaka.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie, to jest wspaniałe.

\- Możemy później iść do zoo! - Powiedział Louis prawie jak małe dziecko.

Harry skinął głową. - Pewnie, będzie zabawnie.

\- Powinniśmy również pójść do teatru! Zwykłem kochać dramaty, wiesz? W każdym razie, chodźmy! - Louis zaczął losowo tworzyć plany. - Ale chwila, kiedy wyjeżdżasz? - Zmarszczył brwi.

\- W środę - odpowiedział smutno Harry, nagle sobie przypominając, że to nie było wieczne.

\- Cóż, wciąż mamy trzy dni…

\- Nie, mam na myśli do Ameryki. Wylatuję w środę do Ameryki.

\- Tak szybko? - Twarz Louisa opadła.

\- Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem. Zgaduję, że po prostu straciłem rachubę czasu i miejsca, będąc z tobą. - Harry podrapał się z tyłu głowy.

Louis uszczypnął policzek Harry’ego. - Cóż, zróbmy to teraz. Zapomnij o wszystkim innym, niż my.

\- Brzmi świetnie. - Harry uśmiechnął się i znalazł wargi Louisa, spotykając je w połowie drogi.

~*~  
Po 30-minutowej jeździe, której większość czasu spędzili na podejmowaniu decyzji, powiedzieli kierowcy, by zabrał ich do zoo. Louis zdecydował się na wzięcie kierowcy, więc nie musieli tracić czasu na szukanie miejsc parkingowych.

\- No dalej, Haz, z pewnością nie musimy czytać każdej tabliczki. - Louis zaskomlał, czekając na zobaczenie innych zwierząt. - Wszystkie to koty, co za różnica?

Harry zaśmiał się. - Tak jakby, duża?

\- Ale te tygrysy są śpiące - żachnął Louis.

\- To są pumy płowe. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Nuda, nuda. Chcę zobaczyć węże!

\- Jesteś jak dziecko. - Harry zaśmiał się ponownie.

Louis uśmiechnął się raczej głupawym uśmieszkiem i wzruszył ramionami.

\- W porządku, chodźmy zobaczyć węże. - Harry dał za wygraną.

Po spędzeniu większej ilości czasu, niż Harry by chciał w sekcji z gadami, poszli na lunch.

Każdy z nich zamówił po kanapce razem z butelką wody i usiedli w części, która była otoczona różnymi stoiskami. Większość ludzi siedziała przy stołach piknikowych, gdzie rodzice byli ze swoimi głośnymi dziećmi.

Rozmawiali więcej na temat życia Louisa. O miejscach w których był i o ludziach których spotkał.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Wszystko brzmi tak dziwnie. Jak z innego świata.

\- Nieprawda. To po prostu inne.

Louis dosięgnął do ręki Harry’ego, łącząc razem ich palce.

\- “Inne” mogłoby być, gdy no wiesz byłbyś właścicielem tego miejsca, więc mógłbyś chodzić na super koncerty wtedy i teraz. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Ty stworzyłeś nowy poziom ‘inności’ Tomlinson.

Harry nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego co powiedział, dopóki nie zauważył nostalgii, ale nie smutku na twarzy Louisa. 

\- Co… oh przepraszam, ja tylko…

Louis zachichotał. - Jest w porządku. - Uścisnął lekko rękę Harry’ego. - W pewien sposób za tym tęskniłem.

Harry odpowiedział z lekkim chichotem.

\- Um, poczekaj chwilkę - powiedział Louis, nim puścił rękę Harry’ego i wyjął telefon ze swojej kieszeni.

\- Dzień dobry, sir. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale dostałam telefon od Nowych Nadziei na Życie. Powiedzieli, że mają trochę problemów z małą dziewczynką, która mówi, że chce cię zobaczyć. Próbowali jej wyjaśnić, iż najprawdopodobniej jesteś zajęty, ale nie załapała tego - powiedziała Carol.

\- Oh, wszystko z nią okej? - Odpowiedział Louis wstając i wskazując na Harry’ego, by zrobił to samo.

\- Powiedziano mi, że jest w porządku, ale nie czuje się za dobrze. Chcieliby wiedzieć czy istnieje możliwość abyś przyszedł. Powiedziałam im, że wyszedłeś i zrozumieją, jeśli się nie pojawisz.

\- To w porządku. Mogę to zrobić. Powiedz im, że będę tam niedługo - powiedział Louis, idąc w kierunku wyjścia z Harrym u boku.

\- Wspaniale, sir. Dam im znać - powiedziała Carol, nim zakończyła połączenie.

Louis napisał do kierowcy, prosząc go, by odebrał ich przy wejściu.

\- Przepraszam, Haz, potrzebują mnie w organizacji. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie zajmie to zbyt długo - powiedział Louis, podczas gdy czekali na samochód.

\- Jest w porządku, mogę poczekać. - Harry skinął głową.

\- Co? Nie, miałem na myśli… - Louis zawahał się. - Myślałem, że obydwoje możemy pójść, ale jeżeli nie chcesz to w porządku.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Po prostu myślałem, że mnie tam nie chcesz, ‘ponieważ to jest ważna rzecz’. - Harry zarumienił się.

Louis westchnął, uśmiechając się czule do Harry’ego. - Hazza, zawsze chce abyś był przy moim boku. I muszę cię ostrzec, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą rzeczą. Kocham cię.

Policzki Harry’ego zaczerwieniły się jeszcze bardziej. - Też cię kocham.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i oparł się pokusie pocałowania go.

~*~  
Kiedy dojechali, kobieta, która zastępowała Valerie w weekendy, przywitała ich i zabrała ich do pokoju w górnej części budynku.

Louis zapukał do drzwi, a pielęgniarka je otworzyła, wypuszczając z siebie duże westchnięcie, kiedy zobaczyła, że był to Louis.

\- Witaj Louis - przywitała się z nim.

\- Hej, Rose. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- To Natalie. - Wyjaśniała. - Czuje ból w swoim kolanie i potrzebuje zastrzyku, ale nie chcę nam pozwolić na wykonanie go.

\- Widzę. - Louis skinął głową. - A gdzie jej mama? Nat spędza tu noc?

\- Tak, jej mama wyszła. Nie miało sensu to, aby tutaj została. Nat zostanie tutaj, dopóki się nie dowiemy, że nie stało się nic poważnego.

\- W porządku, rozumiem. Zobaczę czy mogę coś zrobić. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Louis wszedł do środka i zobaczył Nat, leżącą na łóżku z przekrwionymi oczami i ścieżkami łez na jej policzkach.

\- Hello - zaśpiewaj Louis.

Nat spojrzała w górę. - Lou! - Zawołała, łzy ponownie pojawiły się w jej oczach.

\- Co się dzieje, kochanie? - Zapytał, siadając na łóżku.

\- Moje kolano boli. - Pociągnęła nosem.

\- Naprawdę? - Zapytał delikatnie Louis.

Nat skinęła głową. - Tak, to - powiedziała, wskazując na swoje prawe kolano, wtedy zauważyła Harry’ego, stojącego w drzwiach i pociągnęła jeszcze raz nosem. - Kto to? - Zapytała Louisa.

\- To jest Harry - odpowiedział Louis, wtedy odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Chodź tutaj, Haz.

\- Cześć. - Harry przywitał się, kiedy ten go zaprosił.

\- Jestem Nat - pociągnęła nosem. - Jesteś przyjacielem Louisa?

\- Tak, jestem. - Harry skinął głową.

\- Twoje kolano też boli? - Zapytała.

\- Nie. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Ale przyszliśmy zobaczyć czy możemy sprawić abyś to ty poczuła się lepiej.

\- Oni chcą dać mi zastrzyk - żachnęła.

\- Hej, Nat - zawołał Louis. - Pamiętasz jak powiedziałaś mi, że twój chomik Snowflake kiedyś cię ugryzł?

\- Tak. - Skinęła głową. - Ugryzł mnie tutaj - pokazała Harry’emu swoim palcem wskazującym, gdzie ją ugryziono.

Harry sapnął. - To musiało okropnie boleć!

Zachichotała. - Nie bardzo.

\- Zastrzyk będzie bolał jeszcze mniej, Nat - uspokoił ją Louis.

Nat ponownie żachnęła. - Obiecujesz?

\- Tak i dam ci lizaka. - Louis uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał. - Wiem gdzie Valerie je chowa.

Zachichotała, ale jej wyraz twarzy szybko zmienił się na zmartwiony.

\- No dalej, kochanie, inaczej twoje kolano nie przestanie boleć - dodał miękko Harry.

Nat powolnie skinęła głową. - Dobrze - wyszeptała.

Rose zaczęła przygotowywać sprzęt, którego potrzebowali, kiedy zaczęli namawiać Nat.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej o Snowflake? Jakiego jest koloru? - Zapytał Harry, próbując ją rozproszyć.

\- Jest biała - odpowiedziała Nat, zapominając o zastrzyku. - I mieści się w mojej dłoni.

\- Nieprawda - przerwał Louis. - Twoja ręką jest najmniejszą rączką jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Nat uśmiechnęła się. - Ale tak jest!

\- Spójrz - powiedział Louis, trzymając jej rękę w swojej. - Moja jest większa!

\- Aaw - wydęła wargi. - A co z tą Harry’ego? - Zapytała, sięgając rękę Harry’ego.

Harry trzymał jej malutką dłoń, leżącą obok jego własnej. - Uh-oh, moja jest większa. - Harry zachichotał.

\- Ale Snowflake pasuje do mojej ręki - zachichotała.

\- Proszę bardzo, panienko - Rose położyła gazę namoczoną alkoholem na jej ramieniu.

\- Już po wszystkim? - Zapytała Nat, nie dowierzając.

\- Tak. - Rose uśmiechnęła się.

\- Widzisz? Wcale nie musiałaś się martwić. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Mogę teraz dostać mojego lizaka? - Zapytała bezczelnie.

Louis zaśmiał się. - W porządku, zasłużyłaś na niego. - Następnie odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Możesz tu zostać, kiedy ja po niego pójdę?

\- Jasne. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Louis poszedł na parter, by wziąć słodkość.

Kiedy wrócił, Rose już nie było. Harry przesunął się na krzesło bliżej łóżka Nat i siedział w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji, pozwalając Nat robić warkocza z swoich włosów.

Louis zaśmiał się na ten widok.

\- Nie śmiej się ze mnie. - Harry wydął wargi.

\- Nie robię tego - zachichotał. - Wyglądasz przesłodko swoją drogą - wyszeptał, nim wręczył Nat lizaka. - Proszę bardzo, księżniczko.

\- Dzięki, Lou! - Powiedziała, nim zapomniała o włosach Harry’ego i rozwinęła słodkość.

Harry usiadł prosto. - Myślałem, że wyłysieję - zaskomlał, szepcząc.

\- Nie bój się o to - powiedział Louis.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Nie byłeś tym, którego włosy były wyrywane - prychnął Harry z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Oh, ale tu byłem. - Louis zachichotał, podchodząc za Harry’ego i masując jego łopatkę.

Harry pochylił się do dotyku i zamknął swe oczy oraz mały jęk opuścił jego wargi, sprawiając że Louis poczuł zawroty głowy.

\- Możemy obejrzeć film? - Zapytała Nat, odciągając swoją uwagę od lizaka.

\- Uh, jasne - odpowiedział Louis, kiedy dostał skinięcie głową od Harry’ego.

\- Zaplątani! - Krzyknęła Nat.

Louis przewrócił oczami, oczywiście, ponieważ do był ostatni hit w organizacji i każda dziewczynka była zakochana w tym filmie. Oglądał to prawdopodobnie dwa razy w tygodniu za każdym razem z innym pacjentem.

Odwrócił się do telewizora i zaczął szukać filmu w ich systemie.

\- Jesteś księciem jak Louis? - Nat zaadresowała to pytanie do Harry’ego.

Zachichotał. - Nie, nie jestem.

\- A będziesz pewnego dnia? - Zapytała z ciekawości.

\- Nie wiem, Nat. Czy wygląda jak książę? - Louis przerwał im z uśmiechem.

Harry uśmiechnął się za to.

\- Hmm… - zwęziła swe oczy. - Tak - zadecydowała.

\- Naprawdę? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak. Masz miękkie włosy i śliczne zielone oczy. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Jak Roszpunka!

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Ale jesteś również miły - dodała. - Musisz być miłym i grzecznym, aby być księciem. Prawda, Lou?

\- Oczywiście, księżniczko. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Myślę, że jeśli będziesz dobrym przyjacielem dla Lou, on może sprawić cię księciem. - Prawda, Lou? - Powtórzyła.

\- Oczywiście, księżniczko. - Louis również się powtórzył, ale tym razem uśmiechając się czule do Harry’ego.

\- Dobra, film się rozpoczyna - ogłosił.

\- Tak! - Wykrzyknęła Nat.

\- Możesz usiąść na kanapie. To krzesło jest niewiarygodnie niewygodne - powiedział Louis Harry’emu.

Następnie pomógł Nat ułożyć się komfortowo, a ona się tylko trochę poskarżyło na lekko bolące kolano.

Po tym, gdy Nat była gotowa, usiadł na tej samej pojedynczej kanapie co Harry. Nie była zbyt mała, ale wciąż nie miała wystarczająco miejsca. Ścisnęli się na niej, Louis kładąc swe nogi na podołku Harry’ego, kuląc się u jego boku.

Po kilku minutach filmu, Louis zaczął zostawiać małe pocałunki na szyi Harry’ego.

\- Tu jest dziecko w pokoju - wyszeptał Harry.

Louis podrapał jego szyję. - Jest wyczerpana płakaniem. Już prawie zasnęła - odszeptał.

Harry chciał posłać Louisowi zbesztaną twarz, ale poległ nędznie i skończył na uśmiechaniu się ze swoją dolną wargą włożoną pomiędzy zęby.

Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że schylił się i pocałował go, a Harry nie zrobił nic, aby go zatrzymać.

Fakt, że Louis był na Harrym, nie pozwolił im na ciągnięcie rzeczy powoli.

Harry musiał to zatrzymać, gdy coś jak skomlenie opuściło tył gardła Louisa.

\- Myślisz, że możemy wyjść? Nat śpi. Nie sądzę, aby miała coś przeciwko - zasugerował Harry.

Louis skinął głową. - Dobrze.

Bardzo cicho, opuścili pokój. Zostawiając śpiącą Natalie.

Kiedy dojechali do Pałacu, wpadli na Liama w głównym holu.

\- Hej! - Przywitał się Liam.

\- Cześć, Liam. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Gdzie byliście? - Zapytał.

\- Na zewnątrz - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Poszliście na obiad? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Nie, właśnie mieliśmy iść do kuchni, aby coś zjeść. Jadłeś już? - Louis również zadał pytanie.

\- Nie.

\- Cóż, w takim razie chodź - zaoferował Louis.

Jedli obiad wspólnie w kuchni południowej. Liam zapytał ich o ich dzień oraz opowiedział im swój. Pomógł Harry’emu zrozumieć parę innych pytań na temat ich życia i Harry nie czuł się głupio pytając, ponieważ Liam czuł się właściwie podekscytowany wyjaśnianiem mu.

Harry czuł się komfortowo wokół Liama, ponieważ już czuł się jak rodzina. A Louis był ekstremalnie szczęśliwy z powodu, iż oni tak dobrze się dogadują.

Krótko po obiedzie, Liam poszedł do swojego pokoju, miał długi dzień.

\- Haz, chciałbyś zrobić rundkę wokół pałacu? - Powiedział Louis, kiedy Liam poszedł. - Może jak mały spacer.

\- Tak, jasne - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się.

Obydwoje wstali ze swoich krzeseł i zaczęli iść bardzo blisko siebie, ich ręce czasem się dotykały, a kiedy tak było, obydwoje się uśmiechali, próbując utrzymać w sekrecie to co aktualnie czuli, kiedykolwiek ich skóra się stykała, ponieważ oczywiście, zawsze byli jacyś ludzie wokół i nie mogli się po prostu trzymać za ręce - jeszcze nie.

Harry był zdumiony ogromem pałacu i Louis nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie uznał tego za słodkie. Sposób w jaki usta Harry’ego otwierały się kiedykolwiek Louis pokazywał mu obraz albo wyjaśniał parę detali w pokoju, zawsze ujmował Louisa, ponieważ szczerze, Harry jest po prostu najsłodszą rzeczą kiedykolwiek.

Szli dalej, upewniając się, że Harry doceni wszystko, ponieważ Louis wiedział, że dla Harry’ego to nie codziennym zdarzeniem. Mały długi spacer i temperatura w pokojach, sprawiły że Harry miał całe różowe policzki, a jego włosy przykleiły się do jego czoła, sprawiając że wyglądały bardziej jak grzywka - co wyglądało bardzo gorąco na Harrym - ale również, te pełne usta na jego, sprawiły że kolana Louisa drżały pod nim od czasu do czasu, ponieważ chociaż wiedział, że rzeczy muszą dziać się powoli, był tylko człowiekiem i pragnął Harry’ego bardziej niż myślał.

\- Naprawdę nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jakim cudem nie zgubiłeś się w pałacu. - Harry zachichotał na koniec trasy, nie będąc naprawdę zmęczonym.

\- Właściwie to nie jest takie trudne. - Louis zaśmiał się razem z nim, odwracając się, by go zobaczyć, zauważając jak jego różowe policzki zanikały.

\- Nie, czekaj chwilę. Wiem gdzie jesteśmy. Byłem już tutaj. - Harry zaczął się rozglądać po otoczeniu.

Louis zachichotał, nim mu odpowiedział. - Tak, głupku, to twój pokój - powiedział Louis, otwierając drzwi i przedstawiając białą sypialnię. Weszli do środka i zamknęli drzwi, nie kłopocząc się nawet zapaleniem światła, jedyne dostrzegalne światło pochodziło z zewnątrz, oświetlające ogród.

\- Oh, racja. - Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Louis zachichotał trochę bardziej i wreszcie w pokoju, wziął twarz Harry’ego w swoje ręce i pochylił się, łącząc ich wargi, utrzymując ostrość, potrzebującego pocałunku, nim się odsuwa.

\- Czekałem na to, by to zrobić od jakiegoś czasu - powiedział Louis, niskim głosem.

\- Naprawdę? - Powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- Tak - powiedział Louis również z zabawnym uśmiechem. Ich twarze były naprawdę blisko, nosy prawie się dotykały,a ich oddechy mieszały się między nimi.

Wtedy Harry chwycił Louisa w talii, przyciągając ich twarze bliżej, schylając się, aby pocałować Louis, tym razem bardziej pasjonująco, bardziej gorączkowo, bardziej szorstko. Ich pocałunek pogłębił się, ich języki stały się dziksze i może chwila stałaby się bardziej intymna, gdyby komórka Louisa nie zadzwoniła, oznaczając że dostał wiadomość.

\- Przepraszam kochanie - powiedział Louis, odłączając się od Harry’ego, słysząc od niego jęk, Louis tylko zachichotał i wyjął telefon ze swojej kieszeni, to była wiadomość od jego mamy, jedynie życząca mu dobrej nocy.

Louis uśmiechnął się i położył telefon daleko, nim odwrócił się do Harry’ego. Rzecz miała się tak, że Harry właśnie ściągał z siebie ubrania, zostawiając na sobie jedynie parę bokserek, rzucając wszystkie swoje ciuchy na łóżku i ponieważ Louis właściwie nie wiedział, że to nadchodzi, pozostał z otwartą buzią.

\- Kto to był? - Powiedział Harry, odwracając się, by zobaczyć Louisa, nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Louisa zamurowało i zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. - Nie patrz na mnie jak zboczeniec!

Louis został tym wyciągnięty z transu i pokręcił swoją głową, nim uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego. - Oh, cóż, przepraszam za podziwianie twojego perfekcyjnego ciała, które zbiło mnie z tropu.

\- Perfekcyjnego? - Zapytał Harry, unosząc brew. I wow, Louis nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to powiedział.

\- Hmm… tak… nie… mam na myśli… - Louis się teraz jąkał, a Harry mógł go jedynie zatrzymać pocałunkiem.

Harry pogłębił pocałunek, kładąc swe ręce na biodrach Louisa, łącząc ich ciała razem, sprawiając że Louis potknął się w swoim miejscu, dopóki nie poczuł ściany za sobą. Teraz Harry dociskał go do ściany, ale to było trudne do zauważenia dla Louisa, aby to zauważyć z nagim ciałem Harry’ego obok niego.

Harry zjechał swoimi rękami niżej, kładąc je na udach Louisa, podnosząc go, wciąż dociskając go do ściany. Louis szybko położył swoje nogi wokół talii Harry’ego, jego ramiona objęły jego szyję, a głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, ponieważ teraz zostawiał ścieżkę pocałunków i gryzł jego szyję.

\- Haz - sapnął Louis, czując jak wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach powoli się powiększa.

\- Hmmm? - Wymamrotał Harry, nie zatrzymując pocałunków.

\- Zabierz mnie do łóżka - powiedział Louis po paru sekundach, w końcu będąc w stanie się wysłowić, po tym jak Harry skończył robić malinkę na jego obojczyku.

Harry odsunął się kawałek, tylko po to, by spojrzeć prosto na Louisa, kiwając głową i idąc w stronę łóżka z Louisem w swoich ramionach. Harry zawsze sprawiał wrażenie jakby Louisa dla niego nic nie ważył.

Harry położył Louisa na łóżku, kładąc się na nim. Louis nie dał odejść Harry’emu, wciąż mając ręce wokół jego szyi i nogi wokół jego talii.

Louis kochał to, kochał jak Harry zawsze wiedział jak go pobudzić i sprawić, by czuł się słabo w kolanach.

Harry pochylił się powoli, całując delikatnie wargi Louisa, jedną ręką podtrzymując się powyżej Louisa, kiedy drugą przebiegł pod jego koszulkę.

Długie, szczupłe palce Harry’ego wędrowały po całym brzuchu Louisa, czując jak jego oznaczały się jego mięśnie, pamiętając pierwszy raz, gdy widział Louisa bez koszulki. Potrzebował zobaczyć go takiego ponownie.

Harry chwycił twarz Louis, nie przerywając pocałunku, sprawiając że wyprostowali się na łóżku. Następnie oderwał ich na chwilę, tylko po to, by zdjąć koszulkę Louisa i podziwiać piękne, opalone ciało na przeciwko siebie.

\- Jesteś taki gorący - powiedział Harry, głęboki, niski głos się ujawnił, nie zauważając nawet jak bardzo pragnął ciała Louisa.

Louis zarumienił się, barwiąc swoje policzki na słaby czerwony, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę i uśmiechając się.

Harry nie mógł dłużej tego wytrzymać, więc pochylił się ponownie nad Louisem, tym razem, skupiając się na jego klatce piersiowej, na jego ramionach, obojczykach i brzuchu. Louis włożył swe ręce we włosy Harry’ego, bawiąc się jego miękkimi lokami, podczas gdy Harry wciąż pozostawiał ścieżkę pocałunków na całym jego ciele.

Ale kiedy Harry dostał się do linii spodni Louisa, spojrzał na niego, czekając aż ten da mu pozwolenie. Louis skinął głową, trochę za szybko, jeśli byś zapytał.

Tylko wtedy, szybkim ruchem, Harry ściągnął jeansy Louisa tak samo jak jego buty, pozostawiając Louisa jedynie w bieliźnie, teraz jego penis był wyraźnie widoczny poprzez te obcisłe bokserki, sprawiając że Harry’emu zrobiło się mokro w buzi.

\- Dlaczego tylko patrzysz? - Zapytał Louis wysokim, rozbitym głosem i cóż, Harry musiał przyznać, że również brzmiał potrzebująco. - Zrób coś, miej pieprzoną litość.

Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową, ponieważ nie był przyzwyczajony do słyszenia jak Louis przeklina, ale o Boże, Harry lubił to. Pochylił się ponownie, tym razem, bawiąc się gumką jego bokserek, pozostawiając obok niej pocałunki, słysząc jak Louis brał ciężkie oddechy parę razy, nim Louis pchnął swoimi biodrami, sprawiając że Harry się uśmiechnął.

Harry podciągnął się, szukając ust Louisa, by pocałować go miękko, uśmiechając się podczas pocałunku, ponieważ Louis chciał pogłębić pocałunek, sprawić go szorstkim, ale Harry utrzymał go powolnym, uśmiechając się.

\- Kurwa, strasznie się dzisiaj droczysz, wiesz? - Louis jęknął w ich usta, wprawiając Harry’ego w śmiech.

Jedna z rąk Harry’ego przejechała po wybrzuszeniu Louisa, poruszając wewnętrzną stroną dłoni w górę i w dół, pocierając swoją ręką o odzianego penisa. Louis natychmiast jęknął, zamykając szczelnie swe oczy i wyginając swoje plecy.

\- Lubisz to kotku? - Zapytał Harry, całując obojczyki Louisa, podczas gdy jego ręce wciąż pracowały na Louisie.

\- T-taak, Harry, pro-proszę - powiedział ledwie Louis, nie będąc w stanie uformować spójnych słów, kiedy ręka Harry’ego wciąż poruszała się na jego wybrzuszeniu.

Właśnie wtedy, kiedy tylko Harry usłyszał błaganie Louisa, poruszył się ponownie w dół, tylko po to, by ściągnąć bokserki z Louisa i podziwiać jego kutasa, zwisającego przed nim, całego czerwonego i twardego.

\- Harry - błagał Louis jeszcze raz, czując czerwienienie i wystawienie, potrzebując dotyku kręconowłosego chłopca.

Wtedy Harry chwycił kutasa Louisa, sprawiając że Louis wziął głęboki wdech i jęknął w tym samym czasie, ściskając w swoich pięściach prześcieradło, znajdujące się pod nim.

Harry zaczął pompować kutasa Louisa, najpierw obydwiema rękami, w górę i w dół, czując jak ciało Louisa nie może przestać się trząść, ale potem poczuł jak jego własny penis twardniał w jego bokserkach, desperacko chcąc się wydostać, więc chwycił swoją ręką siebie tam na dole i zaczął pracować również na swoim kutasie.

To było zbyt perfekcyjne, widzieć jak Louis wygląda tak zaczerwienienie w jego łóżku, tym ogromnym łóżku z przyćmionymi światłami na zewnątrz, jedynie konturującymi pewne części jego ciała, zapadła totalna cisza, poza jękami Louisa i odgłosami Harry’ego.

Harry potrzebował obydwu swoich rąk, więc zdecydował się włożyć penisa Louisa do swojej buzi, kołysząc się na nim w górę i w dół, podczas gdy dwoma rękami pracował na sobie, próbując sprawić, by Louis osiągnął swój orgazm w tym samym czasie co on.

\- Kurwa Haz - jęknął Louis, razem z innymi jękami - odgłosami płaczu/błagania, które wytwarzał cały czas, które Harry uwielbiał słyszeć, to go bardzo nakręcało.

Louis zaczął pchać w usta Harry’ego, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, chcąc otrzymać swój orgazm.

Harry spojrzał na niego przez chwilę z spoconymi włosami na jego czole, wypełnionymi różowymi ustami, które ślizgały się w górę i w dół po zaczerwienionym kutasie i widząc jak spocenie i gorąco Harry wyglądał, spojrzał na niego , pchając w jego usta, praktycznie je pieprząc, Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, utrzymując to, więc jego jęki się nie podgłośniły, jego pięści zacisnęły się na prześcieradle, obydwoje prawie osiągnęli swoje orgazmy.

I kiedy właśnie Harry poczuł to dziwne ściśnięcie w jego brzuchu, oznaczającego, że był gotowy, aby się spuścić, poczuł jak ciało Louisa się trzęsie, co oznaczało, że on również zaraz dojdzie.

Wyjął penisa Louisa z swoich ust, właśnie wtedy kiedy zaczął wytryskiwać swoją spermą na cały swój brzuch, podczas gdy Harry nie skończył się spuszczać, dopóki nie doszedł na całe swoje dłonie.

Louis leżał na łóżku, próbując kontrolować swój oddech z całą adrenaliną w swoim układzie, kiedy poczuł ciężar po drugiej stronie łóżka, odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego czule się do niego uśmiechającego.

\- Hej, kochanie - powiedział Harry, kładąc swą rękę wokół Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. - Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak - tchnął Louis, kiwając głową z delikatnym uśmiechem na swoich ustach, kładąc się na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego z jedną ręką na jego brzuchu.

\- Schowajmy się pod kołdrę, dobrze? - Powiedział Harry, nie czekając na odpowiedź Louisa, już przesuwając prześcieradło i kołdrę, aby przykryć jego i Louisa.

\- Dzięki kotku - powiedział Louis, po poczucie ciepła pod pościelą. - Bardzo cię kocham - powiedział, nim umieścił mały pocałunek na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

\- Ja też cię kocham, Lou - powiedział ostatecznie Harry, uśmiechając się i całując czoło Louisa, nim obydwoje pogrążyli się w objęcia Morfeusza z rękami wokół siebie i połączonymi bokami.

 

Louis powoli otworzył swoje oczy. Znajdował się z głową spoczywająca na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego i jego ramionami wokół niego, podczas gdy jedna jego noga była na Harrym.

Louis dał upust szczęśliwemu westchnięciu. Harry był taki miękki i ciepły. Louis mógłby tutaj leżeć przez wieczność, studiując jego tatuaż motyla na jego nieskazitelnej skórze.

Usłyszał jak Harry wziął głęboki wdech. Spojrzał w górę i zauważył jak ten się budzi, a uśmiech uformował się na jego ustach. - Cześć - powiedział Harry, szorstkim głosem.

Louis uśmiechnął się i poruszył, dostosowując swoje ciało, więc unosił się teraz nad Harrym.

Złączył ich wargi razem, Harry mamrotał podczas pocałunku i położył swoje ręce z tyłu pleców Louisa.

Louis przerwał pocałunek i wtedy pocałował policzek Harry’ego. - Dzień dobry - wyszeptał, nim przeniósł swe usta na jego szczękę.

Harry zadrżał pod dotykiem Louisa, wciąż uważając to za przytłaczające.

\- Zimno ci? - Zapytał Louis teraz podążając ku szyi Harry’ego, całując go i ssąc lekko jego spoconą skórę.

\- Jest dobrze - tchnął Harry, wędrując swoimi rękami po plecach Louisa.

Nagle przerwał im dzwoniący telefon.

\- To nie mój - Louis zachichotał i usiadł na talii Harry’ego.

\- To mój - odpowiedział Harry, głaszcząc uda Louisa. - Po prostu daj mu dzwonić - powiedział ciągnąc za ramiona Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej.

Harry złączył razem ich wargi, ale Louis szybko przerwał pocałunek. - Mam poranny oddech. - Zmarszczył swój nos.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi.

\- Nie możesz mieć mnie dość, prawda? - Louis wyszczerzył się.

\- Nigdy nie będę miał ciebie dość, kochanie. - Harry uśmiechnął się, nim pociągnął Louisa na dół po jeszcze jeden pocałunek.

Telefon, który przestał dzwonić w pewnym momencie, ponownie się odezwał.

\- Powinieneś odebrać - powiedział Louis, nim zszedł z Harry’ego, opadając przy jego boku.

Harry jęknął i wstał. Podniósł swoje jeansy i zaczął rozglądać się za swoim telefonem w kieszeniach.

\- Hej? - Zapytał, kiedy go znalazł.

\- Harry gdzie ty jesteś? - Zapytała ostro Gemma.

\- Jestem w Londynie - odpowiedział Harry, wciągając się z powrotem do łóżka. Louis ponownie położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Wiem, że jesteś w Londynie - odpowiedziała zdenerwowana Gemma.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego pytasz? - Zapytał Harry, uznając za zabawne denerwowanie swojej siostry.

\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz jaki dzień dzisiaj jest?

\- Poniedziałek - odpowiedział Harry, bawiąc się włosami Louisa swoją wolną ręką.

\- Tak. Wylatujemy dzisiaj.

\- Nie, wylatujemy w środę. - Harry zmarszczył swe brwi.

\- Nie, dzisiaj. Pamiętasz, mówiłam ci, że zmieniłam datę, ponieważ Ashton ma koncert w środę? - Powiedziała Gemma.

\- Uh-oh. - Harry teraz pamiętał. Tak, Gemma mu o tym mówiła.

\- Tak. ‘Uh-oh’ - Gemma zachichotała.

\- Cóż, już jestem w Londynie. Po prostu spakuj resztę moich rzeczy i spotkamy się tutaj - powiedział Harry, zarabiając zmieszane spojrzenie od Louisa.

Gemma prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Lub chcesz żebym tam wracał, spakować się, to właściwie tylko parę koszulek i jeansów i wtedy mam wrócić tutaj ponownie?

\- Dobra, w porządku. Spotkajmy się na lotnisku. Punktualnie o piątej, dobra?

\- Tak. - Harry westchnął.

\- Do zobaczenia później H.

\- Pa, Gem - powiedział Harry, nim się rozłączył.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Louis lekko przerażony.

Harry westchnął. - Wylatujemy dzisiaj.

\- Co z środą?

\- Totalnie zapomniałem o tym, że Gemma zmieniła bilety, ponieważ coś jej wypadło. Tak naprawdę wcale jej nie słuchałem, ale chciała być tam wcześniej - powiedział dotkliwie Harry.

Louis przez chwilę przetwarzał tę informację. - Wow, nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę miał aż tak mało czasu z tobą. Już za tobą tęsknię.

Harry wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.

\- Powiedz jeszcze raz? - Zapytał Louis, ponieważ nie był pewny czy Harry powiedział to co usłyszał.

\- Nic. Nic nie powiedziałem - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Oh - powiedział Louis, zasmucony.

Harry zauważył rozczarowanie Louisa. Zaczął bawić się końcem prześcieradła. - Powiedziałem, że zawsze możesz, uch, polecieć ze mną - przyznał Harry.

Louis zarumienił się, ponieważ dokładnie to usłyszał. - Chciałbyś abym poleciał z tobą?

\- Mam na myśli, tylko na kilka dni. Wiem, że jesteś zajęty.

Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, myśląc. Tak, był zajęty. Ale czekał od tak dawna, by być ponownie z Harrym, ale pozwolenie mu odejść tak nagle i nie widzenie go Bóg wie jak długo, było ciężkie.

Louis czuł się taki słaby, gdy chodziło o Harry’ego. To było oszałamiające, naprawdę, jak straszliwie Louis go kochał. Może jakaś inna osoba wyleczyłaby się z Harry’ego, kiedy byli osobno, ale nie Louis. Kiedy był z Harrym czuł się kompletny i w tej chwili, nie czuł się gotowy, aby to poczucie utracić.

\- A twoja mama nie będzie miała nic przeciwko? - Zapytał Louis Harry’ego.

Harry pokręcił głową z niecierpliwością. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Zadzwonię do niej i dam jej znać, ale myślę, że będzie z tym w porządku.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to będzie szalone? - Louis zachichotał. Ale po prostu nie mógł powiedzieć nie paru dodatkowym dniom z Harrym. Opuszczenie pracy na kilka dni nie będzie bolało, prawda?

Harry zauważył iskierki w oczach Louisa. Zaczął pokrywać jego twarz pierzastymi pocałunkami. - Proszę? Proszę, proszę, proszę? - Powiedział cichym głosem pomiędzy buziakami. - Nie chcę cię jeszcze opuszczać.

Louis zachichotał.

\- Założę się, że Gemma też będzie strasznie podekscytowana tobą. A moja mama pokocha spotkanie ciebie. - Harry teraz uniósł Louisa, który podziwiał każdy cal twarzy Harry’ego, rozkoszującego się jego ciężarem na sobie. - Wiem, że mógłbym zmienić swój bilet i zostać tu troszkę dłużej, ale… sam nie wiem. - Harry westchnął.

Louis pochylił się, aby pocałować koniuszek nosa Harry’ego, zarabiając od niego uśmiech.

\- Zgaduję, że chcę abyśmy polecieli, więc nie będę wtedy czuł jakby to było snem - przyznał Harry.

\- To sprawia, że marzenia się spełniają, prawda? - Powiedział Louis, przeczesując parę loków Harry’ego. Następnie westchnął z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Więc, kiedy powinienem powiedzieć Carol, aby zarezerwowała mi bilet?

\- To oznacza tak? - Harry rozpromienił się.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek powiem nie na cokolwiek o co zapytasz? - Louis zachichotał.

\- Nie, ponieważ kochasz mnie rozpieszczać - dokuczył mu Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Ty, bachorze. - Louis zaśmiał się. - Wreszcie się do tego przyzwyczaiłeś?

\- Może. - Harry skinął głową.

Wtedy zaśmiali się troszeczkę bardziej. - Ale najpierw musisz zadzwonić do swojej mamy.

\- Zrobię to teraz. - Harry uśmiechnął się, nim wybrał jej numer.

Obydwoje usiedli prościej na łóżka, opierając się plecami o ramę łóżka.

\- Cześć? - Odebrała Anne.

\- Hej, mamo. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Hej, kochanie. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby cię zobaczyć! Jak się masz? - Powiedziała czule.

\- Świetnie. Mam się świetnie. Właściwie jestem w Londynie - wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Tak, twój tata mi powiedział. Jak było?

\- Cudownie. - Harry zachichotał.

\- Dobrze. - Anne uśmiechnęła się. Następnie czekała aż Harry coś powie.

\- Um, mamo, pamiętasz Louisa? - Zapytał niepewnie Harry, szukając wzroku Louisa.

Louis posłał mu komfortowy uśmiech.

\- Louisa jako tego Louisa z zeszłego roku? - Zapytała zaciekawiona.

Wiedziała, że Harry miał chłopaka i że miał na imię Louis, ponieważ wspominał go za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali przez telefon. Ale kiedy podczas zimowej przerwy Harry nie powiedział o nim żadnego słowa, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że zerwali. Nigdy nic o tym nie powiedziała, szanując prywatność swojego syna.

\- Tak… On jest z Londynu - powiedział Harry.

\- Tak, pamiętam - odpowiedziała Anne, teraz jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiona, kiedy usłyszała podekscytowanie w głosie Harry’ego.

\- Cóż, wpadłem na niego i zastanawiałem się czy… mam na myśli, zaprosiłem go… do naszego domu. Chciałem wiedzieć czy to dla ciebie w porządku - ciągnął Harry.

Anne lekko westchnęła, ale uśmiech był wyczuwalny w jej głosie. - Dla mnie w porządku jest wszystko to co sprawią, że jesteś szczęśliwy kochanie. I jeżeli on sprawia cię szczęśliwym, jest bardziej niż mile widziany.

\- Naprawdę? Dzięki, mamo. Tak, sprawia, że jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. - Harry rozpromienił się, szukając dłoni Louisa i całując jego knykcie.

Anne zachichotała. - Dobrze, w takim razie, do zobaczenia jutro rano.

\- Okej, mamo. Pa! Kocham cię!

\- Ja ciebie też kocham słoneczko. Papa. - Rozłączyła się.

\- Więc, zgaduję, że powinieneś teraz zadzwonić do Carol. - Harry poruszył swoimi brwiami do Louisa.

Louis roześmiał się. - Biedna Carol ma dwa razy więcej roboty teraz, kiedy ty tu jesteś. Ale tak, zadzwonię do niej teraz.

Harry zaśmiał się razem z nim. - Dobrze, a potem śniadanie?

Louis uśmiechnął się i dał Harry’emu buziaka. - Tak, kochanie, potem śniadanie.

~*~  
Właśnie wtedy, kiedy wchodzili do kuchni, mama Louisa z niej wychodziła.

\- Witajcie, chłopcy. Dzień dobry. - Jay uśmiechnęła się.

Oni również się przywitali.

\- Lou, słoneczko, poszłam do twojej sypialni ostatniej nocy i nie było cię tam - wspomniała Jay normalnym tonem.

Louis nagle się zakrztusił. - Ja- uh… Ty… Dlaczego? Potrzebowałaś mnie, mamo?

Jay stłumiła chichot, widząc podenerwowanie swojego syna i speszenie jego przyjaciela. - Po prostu chciałam cię zobaczyć, to wszystko. - Uśmiechnęła się i przypomniała sobie. - I dać ci znać, że twój ojciec i ja wracamy dzisiaj do Berkshire; za jakąś godzinę. - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Oh, okej. W porządku. - Louis skinął głową.

\- Zostajesz tutaj przez resztę wakacji jak przypuszczam.

\- Tak, taki jest plan. - Louis zrobił pauzę, a następnie odwrócił się do Harry’ego, a następnie z powrotem do swojej mamy. - Cóż, właściwie, mamo, Harry dzisiaj wylatuje. I zaprosił mnie, abym spędził parę dni w jego domu.

\- Naprawdę? - Odwróciła się do Harry’ego. - To będzie w Ameryce?

\- Tak, madam - odpowiedział Harry. - Oczywiście, jeżeli to jest w porządku.

\- Cóż, po prostu upewnij się, że zostawiasz wszystko uporządkowane, dam znać twojemu ojcu - Jay uśmiechnęła się, sprawiając że ich dwójka również się uśmiechnęła na jej pozwolenie.

\- Dzięki mamo. - Louis dał jej buziaka w policzek.

\- Bądź dobrym chłopcem. Dobrze, słoneczko? - Jay zachichotała.

\- Tak, mamo. Do zobaczenia później. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- I to z pewnością nie jest ostatni raz, kiedy się widzimy, prawda Harry? - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie madam. - Harry zarumienił się.

\- Jestem przekonana, że nie, kochanie. - Opowiedziała, kradnąc bezczelne spojrzenie od Louisa, który również miał róż na swoich policzkach.

Harry zachichotał nerwowo.

\- W porządku, chłopcy. Muszę iść. Trzymajcie się.

Louis dał swojej mamie ostatniego pożegnalnego buziaka.

\- Myślisz, że ona wie? - Wyszeptał Harry, gdy skierowali się w stronę kuchni.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Nie mam pojęcia. Mamy wydają się wiedzieć wszystko albo przynajmniej przeczuwają to.

~*~  
\- Czy to prawdziwe życie? - Zapytała Gemma z otwartą buzią, kiedy dostrzegła Harry na lotnisku z Louisem, idącym przy jego boku, obydwoje trzymali walizkę.

\- Siemka, Gem. - Louis zachichotał, przytulając ją, nie mogła tego oddać, ponieważ była zbyt zszokowana.

\- Ja jadę na swoją wycieczkę po Europie, a ty po to aby dostać swojego chłopaka, ukośnik, księcia, ukośnik, miłość swojego życia z powrotem?

\- Jesteś dramatyczna. - Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Więc, zgaduję, że kiedy ja spałam w tanich hotelach, ty spałeś w zamku - sapnęła Gemma.

\- Cóż, to nie ja cię wysłałem na tą wycieczkę, prawda? - Droczył się Harry. - To nie moja wina, że nie znalazłaś sobie księcia.

Gemma prychnęła, ale tak czy inaczej była szczęśliwa. - I jedziesz do domu? To świetnie! Mama już wie?

\- Wie, że Louis przylatuje. - Harry podrapał się z tyłu głowy. - Chociaż nie wie, że to jest Louis z Yorku.

\- Zabawnie będzie to zobaczyć. - Gemma zaśmiała się.

Wtedy zostali wezwani na pokład samolotu.

\- Hej, Gem. Mam bilet w pierwszej klasie - powiedział Louis z papierkiem w swoim ręku. - Chcesz się ze mną zamienić? - Zapytał Louis, chcąc spędzać każdą chwilę jaką może obok Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś poważny? Cholera, tak - powiedziała, chwytając papierek.

Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Ale naprawdę, pluskwo, cieszę się, że wróciłeś. - Gemma posłała mu szczery uśmiech.

\- Też się cieszę. - Louis skinął głową, zwężając swe oczy ze szczęścia.

~*~  
Musieli powiedzieć Anne, że bilet Louisa łączył się również z serwisem samochodowym, odkąd nie mogli jej powiedzieć, że to asystentka Louisa, która wynajęła dla nich samochód. Po chwili udało im się przekonać Anne, że nie musi ich odbierać z lotniska.

Dom Harry’ego nie był dokładnie w Providence. Był w Cumberland, mieście nie tak odległym. To było czterdzieści minut jazdy, co zdawało się być najdłuższymi czterdziestoma minutami w życiu Louisa.

Louis był taki podenerwowany. Nigdy nie był tak przerażony spotkaniem kogoś w swoim życiu. Będąc szczerym, zazwyczaj było na odwrót, ludzie jąkali się w swoich słowach, kiedy mówili do księcia Yorku, podczas gdy on troszczył się oto, aby rozmowa była bezproblemowa.

Ale to była mama Harry’ego. Były tylko dwie opcje albo nie będzie miała nic przeciwko albo całkowicie znienawidzi fakt, że jej syn umawia się z księciem. Mówienie ‘umawiam się z księciem’ może brzmieć marzycielsko, ale Louis wiedział, że było również wiele negatywnych aspektów. Wiedział również, że Anne ich nie przegapi.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie swoich przyjaciół. Elena powiedział mu o tym jak Claire podoba się Liam i że ona nigdy nie zrobi kroku w jego kierunku ze względu na jego tytuł. Claire bała się obowiązków, które posiadał Liam przez jego inne życie. A Louis jej nie winił.

Louis może zauważyć kawałek Claire w Harrym. Dzień, w którym Louis wrócił do Harry’ego, Harry odrzucił go, ponieważ był przerażony, nie dlatego, że nie kochał Louisa. Był przerażony możliwą przyszłością wraz z nim, byciem na oczach wszystkich lub nie wpasowaniem się w świat Louisa. Ale nadzwyczajnie, Harry kochał go wystarczająco, aby zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, tylko po to, by być z Louisem.

Więc Louis naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu, że jej syn był widywany z księciem.

\- Lou, złamiesz mi rękę - powiedział Harry, miękkim głosem.

\- Oh, Boże, przepraszam - powiedział Louis, puszczając go. Nie zdał sobie sprawy, iż jego podenerwowanie sprawiło, że trzymał mocniej rękę Harry’ego. Wystarczająco mocno, by go zranić.

Harry zachichotał i chwycił ponownie dłoń Louisa, pocierając ją swoimi obydwiema rękami, kiedy to powinno być na odwrót, odkąd Harry był tym zranionym. - Jest w porządku, kochanie. Nie musisz się denerwować.

\- Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. - Louis przygryzł swoją wargę. - Co jeśli mnie znienawidzi?

Harry zaśmiał się. - Nie znienawidzi cię. Jesteś czarujący.

\- Mam na myśli nie mnie jako mnie. - Louis wskazał na siebie. - Ale to kim jestem.

Harry uśmiechnął się czule do niego. - Mówię ci, że tak nie będzie. No dalej, wychowała mnie i Gemmę, nie może być taka zła, prawda?

\- Zgaduję, że nie. - Louis westchnął z małym uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś gotowy, pluskwo? - Powiedziała Gemma, wyciągając swoje słuchawki.

Samochód się zatrzymywał.

\- Już jesteśmy? - Zapytał Louis, panikując.

\- Tak. - Gemma poruszyła swoim brwiami.

Zaparkowali przed białym domem. To był bardzo stereotypowy amerykański dom. Miał dwuspadowy dach i mały ganek. Był otoczony zieloną trawą i różnymi rodzajami kwiatów, zgadując że Anne bawiła się w ogrodnika.

Wysiedli z samochodu, a kierowca pomógł im wyjąć ich rzeczy z bagażnika.

Louis odwołał go, kiedy każdy miał swój bagaż i podeszli do drzwi frontowych.

Czarno-biały (głównie czarny) kot leżał na huśtawce na ganku, pielęgnując swoje futerko.

\- Witaj, Dusty! - Zagruchała Gemma. Kot jej odmiałknął i powrócił do czyszczenia swojego futra.

Gemma otworzyła drzwi frontowe, a Louis zastygł w miejscu.

Harry zachichotał. - No dalej, kochanie. - Pocałował skroń Louis i położył swoje ręce lekko na jego plecach, prowadząc go do środka.

Louis wszedł i nagle otoczyło go domowe uczucie. Mógł przysiąc, że był pewien blask lub aura, które sprawiały, że czuł się spokojnie.

\- Jesteśmy! - Krzyknęła Gemma, zostawiając swoją walizkę przy drzwiach.

\- W kuchni, kochanie - odpowiedziała Anne, jej głos był odległy.

Harry zrobił to samo ze swoją torbą, więc Louis skopiował ich.

Gemma posłała Louis podekscytowany i bezczelny uśmiech, nim poszła w kierunku, w którym Louis myślał, że była kuchnia. Cóż, podskakiwała było lepszym określeniem.

\- Pocałunek na szczęście? - Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje dołeczki, które Louis kochał tak bardzo.

Louis wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech i pozwolił krótkiemu dotykowi warg Harry’ego, ukoić jego nerwy.

Harry chwycił rękę Louisa i ruszyli.

Weszli do przestrzennej i jasnej kuchni, wypełnionej zapachem robionego śniadania.

\- Cześć, mamo. - Harry rozpromienił się i przytulił ją.

\- Witaj, słoneczko. - Oddała uścisk.

Harry odsunął się, ale wciąż miał rękę wokół jej talii.

\- To jest Louis. - Przedstawił go.

\- Miło panią poznać, pani Styles. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Oh, kochanie, mów mi Anne. - Zachichotała. - I przyjemność po mojej stronie. Cieszę się, że w końcu cię poznałam.

\- Masz piękny dom - skomplementował szczerze Louis.

\- Dziękuję. - Anne uśmiechnęła się. - Więc, dzieci, chcielibyście zjeść śniadanie?

Gemma i Harry obydwoje westchnęli z ulgą w tym samym czasie. - Tak, proszę - odpowiedział Harry.

Rozstawili wszystko. Louis zaoferował swoją pomoc, ale Anne podziękowała mu, mówiąc że odkąd jest gościem, nie musi tego robić.

\- Więc, Louis, powiedz mi dlaczego zostajesz u nas na tak krótko? - Zapytała Anne, kiedy rozdała każdemu talerz i usiadła przy stole obok Gemmy.

\- Ja… uh, nie chciałem tak właściwie opuszczać pracy na długi czas, odkąd dopiero co wziąłem parę tygodni, by zobaczyć moją rodzinę - odpowiedział Louis. Również był w pewien sposób smutny, że może spędzić tylko trzy dodatkowe dni z Harrym.

\- Oh, pracujesz? - Zapytała zaciekawiona Anne.

\- Cóż, to właściwie wolontariat w organizacji dla dzieci, którzy ucierpieli z powodu swoich oparzeń - wyjaśnił Louis.

Anne połknęła ostrożnie to co miała w buzi, patrząc ostrożnie na Louisa i Harry’ego.

Harry wiedział co nadchodzi. Zaczął nerwowo podrygiwać swoją nogą w górę i w dół.

Gemma zachichotała cicho.

Anne uśmiechnęła się. - Przepraszam, chłopcy - powiedziała, po przełknięciu. - Ale muszę zapytać. Czy jesteś tym kim myślę, że jesteś, Louis?

\- Umm - było wszystkim co Louis mógł z siebie wykrztusić. Jego uszy stały się nagle o wiele cieplejsze.

\- Mamo - zajęczał Harry, cichym głosem.

Anne zachichotała i niewinnie wzruszyła swoimi ramionami, biorąc kolejny kęs swojego jajka.

\- Tak, jest Louisem z Yorku. - Harry delikatnie przewrócił oczami.

Louis wściekle się zarumienił, ponieważ czy Harry naprawdę musiał to wszystko powiedzieć? Zwykłe tak nie było wystarczające?

Brwi Anne uniosły się, ale miękki uśmiech nie opuścił jej ust.

\- I planowałeś mi to powiedzieć? - Spojrzała na Harry’ego.

\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że sama go rozpoznasz. - Harry wzruszył ramionami z ostrożnym uśmiechem.

Anne nic nie odpowiedziała, sprawiając że Louis bał się, iż myślała o tych wszystkich złych rzeczach, które przewidział.

Gemma mrugnęła i posłała Louisowi uśmiech, gestykulując uspokojenie.

Anne westchnęła i spojrzała na chłopców czułym wzrokiem. - Mam tylko nadzieję na to, że wiecie w co się pakujecie, panowie - sięgnęła po jedną z rąk Harry’ego i Louisa. - I chcę abyście wiedzieli, że nie ważne co będzie mieli moje wsparcie. Nie chcę aby cokolwiek złego wam się przydarzyło.

\- Dzięki, mamo. - Harry rozpromienił się.

\- To wiele dla nas znaczy Anne, dziękuję. - Louis autentycznie się uśmiechnął, czując jak wszystkie jego zmartwienia odpływają.

Anne uścisnęła lekko ich ręce. - W porządku, teraz dokończcie swoje śniadanie. A wtedy możecie trochę odpocząć. Na pewno jesteście wyczerpani po locie.

\- Nie bardzo. Nie ja. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się.

~*~  
Harry otworzył drzwi na końcu holu. - Więc, um… to jest mój pokój.

Louis wszedł do pokoju, a Harry położył ich torby na podłodze.

Ściany miały kremowy kolor, tak jak reszta domu. Rama łóżka tak jak stoliki nocne była ciemna, ale samo łóżko miało na sobie naprawdę puszycie wyglądają kołdrę. Było tam biurko, na którym leżało parę książek i para małych głośników z splątanymi przewodami wokół. Szafa zakrywała ścianę, podczas gdy na innej znajdowały się drzwi, prawdopodobnie do łazienki.

\- Żadnych plakatów na ścianach? - Zapytał Louis, przyglądając się z bliska każdemu pojedynczemu detalowi.

Poczuł się teraz tak blisko Harry’ego. Nawet jeśli był lub nawet spał w jego pokoju w Brown, bycie w jego prawdziwym pokoju odczuwał za bardziej prywatne. Bardziej jakby Harry pokazywał mu kawałek siebie.

\- Nie jestem zbytnio dekoratorem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Louis tylko mruknął i podszedł do biurka, schylając swą głowę, tak że mógł przeczytać tytuły książek.

Wypuścił z siebie mały śmiech. - Dlaczego masz swoje własne Pożegnanie z Bronią skoro tego nienawidzisz?

\- Dostałem to w zeszłym semestrze - wyjaśnił Harry, stając przy boku Louisa. - Pamiętasz jak Ashton powiedział nam, że tu nie ma żadnego zakończenia? I że żołnierz mógł mieć swoje własne?

Louis skinął głową.

\- Chciałem w pewien sposób to przeczytać i wtedy odczuć, że rzeczy mogły się zmienić. Więc mogłem przynajmniej wyobrazić sobie inne zakończenie dla nas - przyznał Harry, rumieniąc się lekko.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i zadarł swoją głowę, łącząc razem ich wargi.

Harry natychmiastowo owinął swoimi rękami talię Louisa, ale szybko przerwała im Gemma krzycząc, że film jest już włączony.

Zeszli więc na dół.

Gemma rozwaliła się wzdłuż dużej kanapy, pozostawiając im małą sofkę.

\- Wciśnij play - powiedziała Harry’emu, nim ten usiadł.

W pewnym momencie wszyscy zasnęli i obudzili się na długo po tym jak film się skończył.

Harry wziął Louisa z powrotem do swojego pokoju i spędzili popołudnie słuchając zespołów, których Harry był dawniej fanem.

Rozmawiali troszeczkę więcej, wystawiali przed sobą swojej oblicza, nawet jeśli Louis był trochę temu przeciwny, odkąd nie chciał za bardzo w to wchodzić, a tylko w tym wisieć.

Kiedy zostali zawołanie na kolację, Anne pozwoliła tym razem Louisowi nakryć do stołu.

\- Zamierzasz kontynuować swój wolontariat po tym jak lato się skończy? - Zapytała go Anne.

Byli już przy stole, jedząc raczej przepyszną kolację, którą Anne przygotowała.

\- Nie, właściwie Liam i ja złożyliśmy podanie do Sadhurst, więc… miejmy nadzieję, że nas zaakceptują i przez rok będę miał treningi wojskowe - wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Co to? - Przerwała mu Gemma.

\- To, uh, Królewska Akademia Wojskowa w Sadhurst - odowiedział Louis.

\- Żołnierz. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego, poruszając brwiami.

\- Tylko na rok? - Zapytała Anne.

\- Tak, czterdzieści pięć tygodniu. - Louis skinął głowę. - Wtedy wybieramy czy chcemy to kontynuować. Liam może zapisze się do sił zbrojnych, ale ja nie jestem pewien. Nie sądzę, że to coś dla mnie. Nie chcę przestawać pomocy w organizacjach. To jest coś co chciałbym kontynuować regularnie.

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Założę się, że twoi rodzice są bardzo dumni - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak, są szczęśliwi, że jestem zaangażowany w nową i dobrą rzecz. - Louis skinął głową.

\- A dzieci, mamo, są najsłodsze. Cóż, poznałem tylko jedno, ale ona była tak słodka. I one po prostu kochają Louisa. Naprawdę robi coś wspaniałego - ciągnął Harry, sprawiając że Louis się zarumienił.

Kontynuowali jeszcze trochę rozmowę o Louisie i jego twarz była taka gorąca, mógł przysiąść, że wyglądał jak pomidor.

Wtedy Louis, spróbował odwrócić uwagę od swojej osoby, pytając Gemmę o jej wycieczkę po Europie.

Czuli się komfortowo w rozmowie o krajach i miejscach.

~*~  
Po kolacji wszyscy poczuli się śpiący, nawet jeśli mieli już za sobą trzygodzinną drzemkę.

\- Haz, kanapa będzie w porządku. - Próbował Louis z jednego powodu.

\- Nie chcę abyś spał na kanapie - jęknął Harry. - Dlaczego nie chcesz po prostu spać ze mną?

Louis zaśmiał się. - Nie chcę złamać jednej z zasad twojej mamy.

\- Ona nie ustaliła żadnych zasad.

\- Nie, ale to rodzaj niepisanych reguł. Wszyscy to wiedzą - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie ty bierzesz łóżko - nalegał Harry.

\- Nie. - Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Dlaczego? - Jęknął Harry.

\- Ponieważ wślizgniesz się, kiedy wszyscy będą spać. A wtedy nie będę w stanie powiedzieć ci nie, gdyż będę zbyt zmęczony - powiedział Louis, owijając swoim rękami talię Harry’ego.

\- Wślizgnąłeś się do mojego łóżka w swoim miejscu. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale nikt nie zauważył? - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Nie byłbym taki pewien.

Louis prychnął. - I nie chcemy, aby to się powtórzyło, prawda? - Louis pocałował policzek Harry’ego. - Chcę, by twoja mama mnie polubiła.

\- Ona już cię lubi - dąsał się Harry, a Louis nie opierał się scałowaniu jego wydętych warg.

\- Bardziej. Chcę żeby była przekonana, że jestem dla ciebie dobry.

Harry westchnął i przeczesał parę włosów Louisa. - W porządku. - Niechętnie się zgodził.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie. - Louis uśmiechnął się i pocałował go jeszcze jeden raz.

Harry oddał uśmiech. - Chcesz wziąć prysznic, kiedy jak pójdę po koce i resztę rzeczy? - Zaoferował.

\- Tak, dzięki. - Louis skinął głową.

Po tym jak Harry pokazał mu drogę do łazienki, zamknął drzwi od swojej sypialni i poszedł zgromadzić rzeczy.

Zszedł po schodach i zaczął tworzyć prowizoryczne łóżku.

\- Hej, słoneczko. Gdzie jest Louis? - Zapytała Anne, widząc Harry’ego samego.

\- Bierze prysznic.

\- Oh, w porządku. Śpisz tutaj? - Zapytała, kiedy Harry zaczął rozkładać koc na kanapie.

\- Nie, Louis powiedział, że chce wziąć kanapę. Nie mogłem go przekonać.

\- Pozwól mi sobie z tym pomóc - zaoferowała, kiedy zauważyła nieudolną pracę Harry’ego.

\- Dzięki. Zrobisz to o wiele lepiej - odpowiedział Harry wciąż pomagając.

\- Więc, powiedz mi. Jak to się stało, że ty i Louis? - Anne odważyła się zapytać.

\- Tak jak ci mówiłem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Studiował przez semestr na Brown i był współlokatorem Nialla i Zayna.

\- Uh-huh. A co z tą częścią, nim będącym księciem? - Zachichotała.

\- Cóż… nie rozpoznałem go. On również nic o tym nie wspomniał. Kiedy się dowiedziałem, byłem już zbyt głęboko w nim zakochany, ale wciąż czułem się wściekły, ponieważ nic mi nie powiedział - odpowiedział szczerze Harry.

\- Widzę. - Anne skinęła głową.

\- Wtedy musiał odejść i powiedziałem mu żeby nie wracał. W każdym razie i tak to zrobił, ale odmówiłem mu. Nawet nie tydzień później zdałem sobie sprawę, że popełniłem największy błąd - przyznał Harry lekko zażenowany.

Anne nie chciała mu przeszkadzać. Pozwoliła mu mówić.

\- Więc pojechałem do Londynu. Wmawiałem sobie, że nie jadę tam po to, aby go odzyskać, że tylko chcę zobaczyć kawałek jego życia, ponieważ nie zasługiwałem na niego. Ale zauważył mnie i zaprosił mnie na lunch. - Harry zachichotał. - Było tak, jakbyśmy byli tym samym co wcześniej.

\- I przyjął cię z powrotem?

\- Tak, mamo. Dokładnie tak. - Harry wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Brzmi na to, że cię kocha. - Anne uśmiechnęła się, przeczesując loki na twarzy Harry’ego.

Harry westchnął. - Tak, jest taki dobry. Wciąż czuję się jakbym na niego nie zasługiwał.

\- Oh, kochanie, nie mów tak. Jesteś wart tak wiele i zasługujesz na najlepsze. - Anne uśmiechnęła się czule.

\- Mówisz tak, ponieważ jestem twoim synem - zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Miałam to na myśli, słoneczko. - Anne zaśmiał się wraz z nim. - Obydwoje zasługujecie na siebie. - Uśmiechnęła się.

Harry rozpromienił się i przytulił swoją matkę. - Kocham cię mamo.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, słoneczko. - Zachichotała. - Teraz, czas do łóżka.

\- Dobrze. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dobranoc, mamo.

\- Dobranoc kochanie.

Anne odwróciła się, kierując się na górę.

\- Dobranoc, Anne. Miłych snów - usłyszał głos Louisa.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie. Do zobaczenia rano - odpowiedziała uprzejmie Anne.

\- Skończone - powiedział Harry, kiedy Louis był przy jego boku.

\- Dzięki, Haz.

\- Pocałunek na dobranoc? - Harry wydął swe wargi.

Louis zachichotał i owinął swe ręce wokół talii Harry’ego, przyciągając go bliżej i miażdżąc jego usta swoimi.

Harry’ego pochłonęła mniejsza postać Louisa.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić - wyszeptał Harry, pomiędzy pocałunkami.

\- Zobaczymy się rano - odpowiedział Louis, łącząc razem ich czoła.

Harry dał mu ostatni pocałunek. - W porządku. Kocham cię - powiedział.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Kocham cię bardziej.

~*~  
Louis obudził się na hałas w kuchni.

Wstał i poszedł do łazienki. Odświeżył się, ochlapał lekko wodą swoją twarz i umył zęby szczoteczką, której nie zapomniał ze sobą wziąć.

Wszedł do kuchni i znalazł samą Anne, robiącą śniadanie.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się, wciąż zaspanym głosem.

\- Witaj, Louis. Jak ci się spało? - Zapytała.

\- Naprawdę dobrze, dziękuję. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niej. - Chcesz abym ci pomógł przy śniadaniu?

Anne, ponownie, dała mu tylko nakryć do stołu.

\- Louis, kochanie, będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli zamienię z tobą słówko? - Anne uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Nie, wcale - odpowiedział Louis, próbując kontrolować swoje nerwy.

\- Nie martw się. Wiem, że masz wystarczająco dużo na głowie. I wiem, że rozumiesz więcej o swojej własnej sytuacji niż ja. Ale tylko chcę się upewnić, że wiesz co robisz wchodząc w związek z Harrym.

Louis skinął głową, nim wziął wdech. - Po prostu wiem, że nie będzie łatwo. Ludzie będą osądzać i może nie każdy będzie zadowolony z mojego związku. Ale obiecuję, że będę go chronił przed każdą krzywdą. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chcę to to, by został zraniony.

\- Więc naprawdę tego chcesz, prawda? - Anne wciąż smażyła naleśniki, ale cierpliwie słuchała.

\- Tak bardzo go kocham. - Louis westchnął. - Nie mam pojęcia co się stanie, ale przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko, by z nim być.

Anne rozwarła swoje ramiona, przytulając Louisa.

\- Wiem, że tak. Bierzesz to co ma, mogę to dostrzec. - Uśmiechnęła się. - I cokolwiek z tego wyniknie, zawsze będziecie mieć mnie i Gemmę po swoje stronie.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Wielkie dzięki, Anne.

\- To w porządku, kochanie.

Właśnie wtedy usłyszeli zbliżające się przekomarzanie Gemmy i Harry’ego.

\- Pachnie wspaniale, mamo - powiedziała Gemma, całując jej policzek.

\- Jestem głodny - poskarżył się Harry, a następnie również ucałował swoją mamę.

\- Hej - przywitał się z Louisem, zaskakując go małym buziakiem w usta.

Jeśli Gemma i Anne to zauważyły, nie ukazały żadnego znaku dyskomfortu na tą małą wymianę.

\- Co na dzisiaj zaplanowaliście, chłopcy? - Zapytała Anne.

\- Planowałem pokazać Louisowi miasto, może wypad do kina - odpowiedział Harry, szukając wzroku Louisa, by zobaczyć czy to dla niego w porządku.

Louis skinął głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko w potwierdzeniu.

\- A co z tobą, Gems? - Anne odwróciła się do niej.

\- Dzisiaj jest koncert Ashtona - odpowiedziała.

Anne skinęła głową. - Dobrze, w takim razie siadajcie. Wszystko gotowe.

~*~  
Harry i Louis byli na zewnątrz przez cały dzień, głównie w mieście, jeżdżąc wokół motocyklem Harry’ego.

Louis musiał zapytać czy jakikolwiek inny przyjaciel by wokół, ponieważ naprawdę za nimi tęsknił. Niestety, Niall był na wakacjach z rodziną, a Zayn mieszkał dwie godziny drogi stąd.

Ale, będąc szczerym, Louis nie mógł powiedzieć, że miał zły lub nudny czas. Wcale nie. Nawet lepiej spędził czas tutaj niż w Londynie. W Providence Louis mógł trzymać rękę Harry’ego i całować go gdzie tylko chciał bez żadnych zmartwień.

Może gdyby ludzie wiedzieli, że tam był lub Liam pojechałbym z nim, fotografowie może by go szukali. Ale nie tym razem. Był tak wolny jak tylko mógł być, robiąc to co każda inna para mogła robić publicznie.

Pojechali wzdłuż rzeki, jedząc śmieciowe jedzenie na lunch, jechali po śródmieściu, a wtedy pochodzili trochę. Nie zrobili wiele, ale nie mogli pytać o więcej. Spędzenie tego dnia razem, było zdecydowanie jednym z ich najlepszych dni w ich roku.

Zjedli kolację na zewnątrz i przyjechali do domu Harry’ego trochę po 22, obydwoje niesamowicie zmęczeni. Anne wciąż była na nogach, czytając książkę w salonie. Po tym, gdy cała trójka życzyła sobie dobrej nocy, każdy poszedł do swojego łóżka, w Louisa przypadku - na kanapę.

Louis szybko zasypiał, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś położył się prawie na nim. Szybko rozpoznał ten zapach i znajomość ciężaru Harry’ego.

\- Kochanie, co ty robisz? - Wychrypiał Louis, ledwie przytomny.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą. - Odpowiedział Harry i dał Louisowi szybkiego buziaka.

Louis westchnął. - Musisz iść.

\- Nie - jęknął Harry.

Louis był zbyt bardzo śpiący, nie mógł kłócić się dłużej, ale po kilku minutach obudził się ponownie. Wciąż był bardziej śpiący, niż obudzony.

Louis ziewnął. - Próbuję zrobić dobre wrażanie na matce mojego przyszłego męża, a ty tego nie ułatwiasz.

\- Co?

\- Huh? - Louis zarumienił się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - Jeśli byłoby jakiekolwiek światło, Louis zobaczyłby bezczelny uśmiech na wargach Harry’ego.

\- Że próbuję zrobić dobre wrażenie na matce mojego chłopaka, a ty mi nie pozwalasz - próbował to naprawić.

\- Nie, nie powiedziałeś chłopak - odpowiedział Harry, czując zawroty wewnątrz.

\- Jestem zbyt śpiący, by pamiętać.

\- Tak, jasne. - Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że uśmiechał się jak szalony.

Louis zachichotał, speszony. - Naprawdę powinieneś iść.

\- Najpierw mnie pocałuj - odpowiedział Harry, już sięgając warg Louisa, całując go czole w długim pocałunku.

\- Kocham cię - tchnął Louis, kiedy się rozłączyli.

\- Kocham cię bardziej - odpowiedział Harry, wciąż czując mrowienie na swoich ustach.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie.

Harry wstał. - Dobranoc - odpowiedział. Louis mógł poczuć, że Harry się uśmiechał i nie winił go, sam był rozpromieniony.

~*~  
Następnego dnia i ostatniego, Louis czuł się bardziej pewnie wokół Anne. A wizyta nie byłaby kompletna, gdyby Anne nie zaproponowała mu obejrzenia zdjęć małego Harry’ego. Na nieszczęście Harry’ego, zrobiła to i Louis był bardzo rozbawiony każdym jednym.

Spędzili dobrą godzinę gruchocząc nad Harrym. Nawet dyskutowali nad niezwykłością posiadania przez Harry’ego prosty włosów, gdy był dzieckiem.

\- W porządku. Myślę, że widziałeś wystarczająco moich nagich zdjęć - prychnął Harry, zamykając album, który pokazywał rezultaty po-kąpielowej-sesji-zdjęciowej, kiedy miał dwa latka.

\- Hej - jęknął Louis. - No dalej, Harry, te zdjęcia były zbyt cenne, aby się nimi nie dzielić. - Zaśmiał się.

Harry przewrócił oczami i pozwolił swojej mamie zabrać od siebie album.

Pojedyncze zdjęcie wyślizgnęło się z niego, spadając na podłogę.

Louis podniósł je. Było to zdjęcie Harry’ego, na którym miał około 3 lata, miał na sobie bluzę z Goffym i wyglądał naprawdę anielsko.

\- Prawda, że byłeś słodziutki? - Louis uśmiechnął się, marszcząc nosek z rozkoszy i oddał Anne fotografię.

Spojrzała na nią i zagruchała. - Możesz to zatrzymać, kochanie - powiedziała, podając to Louisowi.

Louis rozpromienił się. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak. - Anne uśmiechnęła się. - Mam ich wystarczająco - odpowiedziała, podnosząc album.

To było najprawdopodobniej najcenniejsze zdjęcia jakie posiadał. - Dzięki - uśmiechnął się.

Harry ponownie przewrócił oczami. - Okej, chodźmy - przerwał im.

\- Daj mi tylko to schować - odpowiedział Louis, biegnąc do sypialni Harry’ego gdzie była jego torba, by to zatrzymać.

Ten czas spędzili na mieście, chodząc ulicami Cumberland.

Harry wziął go do piekarni, w której dawniej pracował.

Po rozmowie z pracownikami i dostaniu dobrej dostawy ciastek, poszli do parku, aby je zjeść. Uniknęli sekcję z placami zabaw i bawiącymi się na niej dziećmi i po prostu usiedli na trawie twarzą do małego jeziora - lub dużego stawu - co było domek paru kaczek i kaczątek.

\- Więc, muszę poczekać aż do grudnia, żeby cię ponownie zobaczyć? - Zapytał Harry, przytulając Louisa od tyłu, kiedy on karmił kaczki okruszkami ich ciastek.

\- Zgaduję. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, rzucając kawałkami jak najdalej tylko mógł. - Mam na myśli, jeśli wciąż będziesz tego chciał.

Harry obrócił Louisa. - Oczywiście, że tak. Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż tak nie będzie?

Louis zachichotał i pocałował Harry’ego, widząc że go zasmucił. - Wiem, po prostu się z tobą drażnię.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą. - Dobrze. I przyjedziesz, aby mnie zobaczyć? - Zatrzepotał swoimi rzęsami.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Louis, pstrykając Harry’ego w nos. - Ty będziesz musiał przylecieć, ponieważ to są moje urodziny i chcę cię na swoim przyjęciu.

\- Jak, na prawdziwym przyjęciu? Z wieloma ważnymi ludźmi? - Zapytał Harry, lekko podenerwowany.

\- Tak. - Louis zachichotał na reakcję Harry’ego. - Myślałem również o zaproszeniu reszty.

\- Pozwolą nam? - Zapytał zmartwiony.

\- To moje urodziny. Wy jesteście moimi gośćmi - prychnął Louis. - Tak, myślę, że możecie przyjść.

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę.

\- Boisz się kochanie? - Zapytał Louis, pieszcząc jego policzek.

\- Nie - westchnął Harry. - Tak… cóż… będziesz tam, prawda? Ze mną?

\- Będę przy tobie przy każdy kroku, dobrze? Nigdy nie opuszczę twojego boku - powiedział Louis, zarabiając długi i słodki pocałunek od swojego chłopaka.

\- W porządku. - Harry skinął głową. - Za wyjątkiem teraz. Twój samolot odlatuje za 3 godziny.

Louis jęknął i kontynuował całowanie Harry’ego, może trochę zbyt namiętnie jak na publiczny park. Harry się nie skarżył i trzymał Louisa ciaśniej, rozwierając swoje usta i pozwalając jeżykowi Louisa zwiedzać wnętrze swojej buzi.

\- Naprawdę powinniśmy iść, kochanie - powiedział Harry, przerywając pocałunek.

Louis westchnął. - W porządku.

Wrócili do domu Harry’ego, aby zabrać rzeczy Louisa i zabrać go na lotnisko.

\- Do zobaczenia, pluskwo. - Gemma przytuliła Louisa, kiedy znaleźli tę część lotniska, w której nie mogli już dłużej z nim być.

\- Pa, Gemma. - Louis oddał uścisk. - Trzymaj się.

\- Naprawdę miło było cię spotkać - powiedział Anne, kiedy nadeszła jej kolej, aby go przytulić.

\- Ciebie też, Anne. Wielki dzięki za to, że pozwoliłaś mi zostać - odpowiedział Louis, może dziękując jej za więcej niż te trzy dni.

Anne skinęła głową, uśmiechając się, łapiąc co tak naprawdę Louis miał na myśli. - Poczekamy na ciebie w samochodzie, słoneczko - powiedział Harry’emu, nim zabrała Gemmę na zewnątrz.

\- Więc, powinniśmy odegrać badziewne pożegnanie na lotnisku? - Zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- Boże, nie. - Louis się zaśmiał. - Choć sądzę, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, prawda?

Harry roześmiał się. - Chodź tu - powiedział, nim przyciągnął do siebie Louisa i przytulił go naprawdę mocno.

\- Będę tęsknić - powiedział Louis, jego głos był stłumiony przez ubrania Harry’ego.

\- Naprawdę będziesz? Mieszkając z setkami wysportowanymi żołnierzami przez rok? - Zażartował Harry.

\- Oh, zamknij się - zaśmiał się Louis.

\- Powiedz, że życzę im powodzenia, próbując zmusić cię do ćwiczeń.

\- Hahaha. Bardzo zabawne, Styles. - Louis przewrócił oczami.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Wpatrywał się w niebieskie oczy, w których tak bardzo był zakochany. - Też będę za tobą tęsknić.

Louis uśmiechnął się i pocałował Harry’ego, nie z taką samą siłą jak w parku, ale wciąż było to długie i pełne emocji.

Przerwało im wywoływanie jego lotu przez mówcę.

\- Czas, by wrócić do domu, kochanie - westchnął Harry.

\- Nie. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Ty jesteś domem, pamiętasz?

Usta Harry’ego ułożyły się w miękkim uśmiechu. - Dobrze. - Cmoknął Louisa w usta. - Powodzenia, kochanie. Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię bardziej - odpowiedział Louis.

Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że pocałował Harry’ego jeszcze ram, nim podniósł swoją torbę i odszedł.

Nim znalazł się zbyt daleko, odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć jeszcze raz na Harry’ego.

Harry posłał mu ostatniego buziaka, nim zniknął z westchnięciem.

~*~

So you can keep me inside the pockets of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eye meet

You won’t ever be alone, wait for me to come home (Ed Sheeran - Photograph)


	28. Rozdział 28

Powrócił do Brown, kiedy Harry powiedział Zaynowi i Niallowi wszystko co się stało, byli tacy szczęśliwy, Harry myślał, że ich twarze pękną od tak uśmiechania się tak szeroko.

Niall nawet rzucił Harry’ego na podłogę.

\- Dlaczego? - Chrząknął Harry bez powietrza w swoich płucach, a Niall całkowicie na nim leżał.

Zayn pokładał się ze śmiechu.

\- Tak strasznie chcę przytulić Louisa, ale go tu nie ma, więc ty dostałeś podwójny uścisk! - Krzyknął Niall, miażdżąc Harry’ego.

Harry roześmiał się.

\- No dalej, Styles, przynieś swój laptop to będziemy mogli pogadać na Skype! - Zarządził niecierpliwie Zayn.

\- Tak! - Niall podniósł się z ziemi i poszedł po laptopa Harry’ego.

\- Nie możemy. - Harry przewrócił swoimi oczami.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Poskarżył się Niall, już z komputerem w swoich rękach.

\- Jest zajęty. Tam jest teraz 5 po południu.

\- Więc? - Nalegał Niall.

\- Jest teraz w szkole wojskowej. Możemy rozmawiać na Skype tylko w weekendy.

\- Jezu, jak ty to wytrzymujesz? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie, odkąd dostał się do tej szkoły, więc jeszcze mną nie kopnęło. Ale piszemy dużo.

\- W takim razie daj mi do niego napisać - jęknął Niall.

Harry przewrócił oczami i wręczył mu swój telefon.

Do Louis: Tomooooooo właśnie wszystko usłyszałem!!! Wspieram was!! Jestem szczęśliwy z tego powodu!!!!!!! - Niall

\- Pamiętasz, że on nie jest Tomlinson, prawda? - Zapytał Zayn, śmiejąc się, kiedy pochylił się nad ramieniem Niall, by przeczytać wiadomość.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Cokolwiek. To jest takie świetne. - Niall ponownie wskoczył na Harry’ego, który teraz siedział na kanapie w ich starym mieszkaniu w Brown.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Jesteś szalony.

~*~

Tygodnie mijały i Harry nie skłamałby mówiąc, że ciężko było być daleko od Louisa.

A Louis był najlepszym chłopkiem i zawsze pocieszał Harry’ego w każdej krótkiej chwili, kiedy rozmawiali, ale pisanie nie było satysfakcjonujące dla ich dwójki w jakimkolwiek scenariuszu.

Tego dnia Harry był szczególnie zdołowany, ponieważ Louis nie odpisał na żadną z jego wiadomości. Odpowiedź im nigdy nie zabierała mu dłużej niż trzy godziny z wyjątkiem tego, kiedy spał, ale Harry wiedział w jakich to jest godzinach. Teraz jest 12 w południe i Louis nie odpowiedział na żadną z wiadomości Harry’ego sprzed nocy.

Siedział w bibliotece, sam, przy dużym stole, otoczony książkami. Jego plan trzymania myśli z dala od Louisa właściwie działa, odkąd zanurzył się w pracę z filozofii.

Jego telefon zawibrował, rozpraszając go.

Od Louis: Hejj kochanie!!! Byłem zajęty, przepraszam :( Też za tb tęsknię. I nie słuchaj Nialla, jeśli chcesz nosić czapki zrób to. Założę się, że wygl(...)

Jego telefon ponownie zawibrował, dostając drugą część wiadomości.

Od Louis: (...)ądasz naprawdę seksownie;) Co porabiasz?

Harry naprawdę nie chciał mu natychmiastowo odpowiadać, chcąc dać mu posmakować swoich własnych działań.

Ale to był Louis i Harry tak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Poza tym, wyciągnął temat, na który się poskarżył w swojej ostatniej wiadomości.

Do Louis: Nie nazwiesz mnie rolnikiem tak jak Niall, jeśli go założę? :(

Od Louis: Seksownym rolnikiem, tak. Powiedz Niallowi, że tylko ja mogę dawać ci przezwiska. Co robisz kochanie?

Do Louis: W bibliotece z zadaniem z filo. Nauczyciel to ten, który nienawidzi pszczół, pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, że był szalony?

Louis nie odpowiedział na tą wiadomość i okej, tym razem Harry był właściwie wściekły. Dlaczego zaczynał rozmowę skoro nie mógł jej utrzymać?

Zadecydował się wyłączyć swój telefon, ponieważ wiedział, że jeśli Louis napisze do niego ponownie, nie da sobie spokoju z odpisywaniem mu.

Nie przejmował się tym czy to zasmuci Louisa. Był smutny jako pierwszy.

Harry prychnął i wznowił czytanie. Podnosząc się tam gdzie skończył.

Ale Louis był wszystkim co okupywało jego myśli.

Kiedykolwiek Harry nie mógł odpowiedzieć mu na wiadomość co najmniej pisał do niego szybkie ‘Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Kocham cię.’

Czy Louis nie mógł robić tego samego? Cóż, najwyraźniej nie. To naprawdę sprawiało, że Harry czuł się jakby nie był warty pięciu sekund jego czasu.

Harry zamknął swe oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, próbując się zrelaksować.

Może był przewrażliwiony. Ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że było mu smutno.

Akceptując fakt, że nie będzie w stanie ponownie się skoncentrować, zamknął książkę i zaczął odkładać wszystkie rzeczy na miejsce.

Może Niall lub Zayn znajdą sposób, by go trochę pocieszyć. Zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia.

Nim wyszedł, podszedł do lady i oddał książkę, którą pożyczył.

\- Dziękuję. - Kobieta za ladą zaoferowała mu uśmiech, kiedy otrzymałam książkę od Harry’ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i odwrócił się.

Lecz kiedy to zrobił, wpadł na inne ciało.

\- Oops - wymówił Harry.

\- Hi - odpowiedział miękko Louis, trzymając Harry’ego w miejscu.

Kiedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to Louisa głos usłyszał, że to Louisa rękę poczuł, że w to niebieskie oczy Louisa się wpatrywał, przytulił go, owijając swoje ręce wokół szyi i uczepił się go.

Harry’emu zabrało dech w piersiach.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapytał w końcu Harry, wpatrując się prosto w jego oczy, obawiając się, że jeżeli spojrzy gdzie indziej, Louis zniknie.

\- Ja… - zaczął mówić Louisa, ale został uciszony przez całującego go Harry’ego.

Louis zachichotał w pocałunku i oddał go potrzebująco swojemu chłopakowi.

\- Oh mój Boże, jesteś tutaj - powiedział Harry, trzymając twarz Louisa, studiującą ją, jakby upewniał się, że sobie tego nie wyobraził.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy udać się na zewnątrz - zaśmiał się Louis.

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył masę ludzi, w tym kobietę za ladą, wpatrujących się w nich.

\- Okej, tak - zgodził się.

Louis zachichotał i dał Harry’emu ostatniego krótkiego buziaka, nim wyszli.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - Harry rozpromienił się, idąc obok Louisa i machając ich złączonymi dłońmi jak młoda parka.

Louis uśmiechnął się, zwężając swe oczy ze szczęścia i wzruszył ramionami. - Niespodzianka!!

\- To była najlepsza niespodzianka wszechczasów.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? - Zapytał Louis, będąc przekonanym, że tak było.

\- Bardzo szczęśliwy. - Harry zaśmiał się. - I pomyśleć, że byłem na ciebie wściekły pięć minut temu!

\- Byłeś zły na mnie? - Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zbyt długo zabierały ci odpowiedzi na wiadomości. - Harry zarumienił się, ponieważ mówiąc to głośno, zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmiał na zazdrosnego, zbyt ochronnego nastolatka.

\- Oh, kochanie. Musiałem ustawić mój telefon na tryb samolotowy. - Louis czuł się w pewien sposób źle.

Harry zachichotał. - Tak, zapomnij o tym co powiedziałem.

\- I wtedy poszedłem cię szukać w mieszkaniu, ale znalazłem tylko resztę i oni nie wiedzieli gdzie byłeś. Więc odpisałem ci i kiedy powiedziałeś, że byłeś w bibliotece od razu tam pobiegłem - wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Więc już ich widziałeś? - Zapytał Harry, mając na myśli Nialla i Zayna.

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale powiedz mi! Jakim cudem to możliwe? - Harry wyszczerzył się.

Louis uniósł dłoń Harry’ego, tą którą była złączona z jego i pocałował jego knykcie. - Za bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. A odkąd jesteśmy w połowie semestru, uznałem że będzie fair, jeśli przylecę cię zobaczyć.

Harry rozpromienił się. - Jesteś wspaniały.

Louis zachichotał i wtedy zauważył Nialla, Zayna i Liama idących w ich stronę.

Niall coś mówił, odkąd zbytnio gestykulował rękami, a głowy Zayna i Liama były odwrócone w jego kierunku.

Szybko się spotkali w połowie drogi.

\- Liam! - Przywitał się szczęśliwie Harry.

\- Cześć, Harry! - Liam przytulił go na powitanie.

\- Chcieliśmy zobaczyć szczęśliwe ponowne spotkanie, ale ty po prostu wybiegłeś z mieszkania, kolego - jęknął Zayn, zwracając się do Louisa.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Teraz jesteśmy wszyscy razem - uśmiechnął się, owijając swą rękę wokół Harry’ego.

\- Hej, Harry, mówiłem Louisowi i Liamowi o nowym miejscu z hamburgerami, które znaleźliśmy. Definitywnie powinniśmy tam iść - zaczął paplać Niall.

\- Nie wiesz czy Louis nie zaplanował czegoś dla Harry’ego. - Zayn walnął żartobliwie Nialla z łokcia.

\- Oh, tak. Cóż, możecie iść. Możemy wziąć tam Liama - odpowiedział Niall tak samo szczęśliwie.

\- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, niczego nie zaplanowałem. - Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego z przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie. Jesteś tutaj. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Niall i Liam zagruchali w tym samym czasie.

Louis przewrócił na nich oczami.

\- Mam zajęcia. - Harry nagle to sobie przypomniał.

\- Tak? - Zapytał Louis, trochę zasmucony. Ale nie chciał sprawiać, by Harry opuścił zajęcia.

\- Mhm. - Harry skinął głową. - Za jakieś, pół godziny.

\- Cóż, mogę poczekać - odpowiedział Louis.

I tak, zdecydowanie mógł. Mógłby czekać na Harry’ego przez całe swoje życie. Mógłby czekać aż do jego końca, więc dodatkowa godzina to nie było dużo.

Poszli do mieszkania po parę rzeczy Harry’ego, których potrzebowali.

Wreszcie mogli prawidłowo porozmawiać, zamiast ściskać się przed komputerem. I tym razem mogli lepiej poznać Liama, odkąd ostatnim razem ledwo mogli z nim porozmawiać, a ich nastroje były raczej napięte.

Cała ich piątka była szczęśliwa.

~*~  
\- Czekałeś tutaj przez całą godzinę? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy zauważył Louis na zewnątrz budynku. Dokładnie tam gdzie zostawił go przed swoimi zajęciami.

\- Nie. Odwiedziłem paru znajomych, którzy mieszkają blisko. Na Andrews Hall - odpowiedział Louis, wskazując stronę, w której znajdywał się budynek. - Więc była to krótka wizyta i wtedy wróciłem tutaj, by na ciebie poczekać. Panowie są już w mieszkaniu.

\- Znajomi? - Harry przekręcił swą głowę.

\- Tak, no wiesz, Daniel i reszta. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, chwytając rękę Harry’ego i idąc w stronę mieszkania, by spotkać ich przyjaciół.

\- Oh - mówi Harry, przypominając ich sobie. - I jak się mają? - Zapytał, chcąc aby Louis wiedział, że on ma się z tym w porządku.

\- Dobrze. - Louis skinął głową. - Tyler ma złamany palec. Dan ma chłopaka. Trzymają się.

Harry się skrzywił. - Złamany palec? Musiał boleć. Ale cieszę się, że wszystko z nimi w porządku.

\- Tak, było też miło z nadrobieniem zaległości. - Louis skinął głową, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego.

\- Cóż, znam inne rzeczy, w których możemy nadrobić zaległości - powiedział Harry Louisowi z mrugnięciem.

Louis tylko uniósł swoje brwi i przygryzł swoją wargę.

Kiedy dostali się do budynku, a drzwi windy zamknęły się za nimi, Harry pchnął Louisa na jedną ze ścian małej windy i natychmiastowo zaatakował swoimi ustami szyję Louisa.

\- Biorę to za to, że powinienem wcisnąć guzik z numerem twojego piętra. - Louis uśmiechnął się, owijając swoją rękę wokół talii Harry’ego i rozciągając drugą, by wcisnąć odpowiedni przycisk.

Harry odpowiedział z niskim prawie warknięciem.

Tak szybko jak byli sami w pokoju Harry’ego, Louis ściągnął z niego koszulkę.

Zatrzymał się, aby podziwiać nowy zestaw tatuaży Harry’ego.

\- Kiedy zrobiłeś ten? - Powiedział Louis, pocierając opuszkami swoich palców, parę ptaków na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

\- Jakiś miesiąc temu - odpowiedział Harry, pozwalając Louis wytyczyć zarys tego mniejszego, a następnie większego. - Są właściwie częścią twojego urodzinowego prezentu.

Louis spojrzał w górę i znalazł wzrok Harry’ego - Więc one są…

\- Nami. - Harry skończył za niego. - Chciałem mieć nas gdzieś, gdzie nie możemy być rozdzieleni. I gdzie jesteśmy obok siebie, odkąd dosłownie nie jesteśmy.

\- Ale będziemy - powiedział pośpiesznie Louis. - Będziemy razem i nic nas nie rozdzieli.

Harry pochylił się, aby pocałować Louisa, słodko i czule.

\- A jaka była kolejna część prezentu? - Zapytał Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Urodzinowy seks. - Harry dumnie zachichotał. - Ponieważ ściągnąłbym koszulkę, aby pokazać ci tatuaże, a to doprowadziło, by do tego.

Louis zaśmiał się z planu Harry’ego.

\- Zgaduje, że dostaniesz swój prezent wcześniej.

\- Co? Nie. - Louis poskarżył się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Wciąż oczekuję urodzinowego seksu.

\- Ty zuchwały księciu - zaśmiał się Harry, całując go ponownie tym razem z większą siłą.

~*~  
Zayn zatrzymał grę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zauważył ich wchodzących do salonu w jego i Nialla mieszkaniu. - To będzie największa malinka jaką widziałem.

Harry przewrócił oczami, a Louis uśmiechnął się i usatysfakcjonowany ucałował miejscu, w którym naznaczył Harry’ego, które znajdowało się na jego obojczyku, zaraz ponad skrzydłem ptaka Harry’ego.

\- Naprawdę? Jest jakaś 4 po południu - prychnął Niall.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wciąż z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem na swoich wargach i wyrwał pada z rąk Liama.

\- Hej - poskarżył się Liam.

\- Co? Spędzałem ten sam czas bez gier video jak ty. Pozwól mi grać - powiedział Louis, siadając. - Wznów to Zayn.

Zayn zachichotał i podał Liamowi swój własny kontroler. - Proszę. Ty graj.

\- Naprawdę? Okej. - Liam zaakceptował to z dużym uśmiechem, sprawiając że Zayn również się uśmiechnął. Wtedy Liam wytknął swój język na Louisa.

\- Bardzo dojrzale, Liam - zaśmiał się Louis, opierając się na Harrym, który usiadł obok niego.

\- Więc, Lou, wychodzimy, kiedy gra się skończy. Odkąd Zaynie skończył dwadzieścia jeden lat, wślizgujemy się z nim do barów i klubów. Jesteśmy teraz złymi chłopcami - powiedział Niall zbyt podekscytowanie ze swoją uwagę skupioną na grze.

\- Jakbyście nie robili tego wcześniej - zaśmiał się Louis.

Niall jęknął, fałszywie się obrażając. - Nigdy tego nie zrobiliśmy!

\- Naprawdę? - Louis zachichotał.

\- Tylko dwa razy - odpowiedział Niall. - Dobra, może pięć.

\- Zamknij się, Niall - zaśmiał się Zayn.

~*~  
Wzięli taksówkę do baru, ponieważ żaden z nich nie chciał nie pić i jeździć tej nocy. To był jeden zbyt szczęśliwych dni, aby pozostać trzeźwym.

Bar nie był mocno zatłoczony, ale większość stolików była zajęta, każdy korzystał z sobotniej nocy.

Trzymali się i pozostawiali przy piwie, nie chcąc się upić poprzez mieszanie drinków lub i robienie shotów.

Harry zauważył, że nikt nie korzystał ze stołu do bilarda, więc zagrali sobie rundkę.

Zayn nawet próbował w bardzo frazesowy sposób pokazać Liamowi parę trików, stając za nim i pokazując Liamowi sposób jak ułożyć ręce i dłonie, aby poruszyć kijem.

Louis był zbyt rozbawiony, aby powstrzymać swojego nietrzeźwego przyjaciela, ponieważ sposób w jaki mniejsze ciało Zayna otaczało to większe Liama, próbując nauczyć go sztuczek, które Liam już znał był bardzo zabawny.

Wtedy dziewczyna przykuła uwagę Nialla, więc zostawił swoich przyjaciół, aby z nią pogadać.

Kiedy Niall poszedł, para zapytała chłopaków czy zagrają przyjacielski mecz. Liam i Zayn zgodzili się.

Odkąd zwiększyła się liczba zainteresowanych graczy, Harry i Louis wykorzystali przewagę i wrócili do swojego boksu, by pobyć trochę sam na sam.

Po migdaleniu się przez jakiś czas, Louis wyciągnął Harry’ego na parkiet i tańczyli trochę, ale nie trwało to długo, nim Harry obrócił Louisa i zaczął potrząsać swoją perfekcyjną pupą w rytm muzyki.

Louis położył swoją głowę w tył na ramię Harry’ego i ustawił ją tak, że mógł pocałować jego szyję co doprowadzało Harry’ego do szaleństwa. Przywarł swoimi biodrami mocniej do bioder Louisa i pocierał swoim kutasem mocniej o tyłek Louisa.

I Louis był w stanie zasugerować Harry’emu wspólną i szybką wycieczkę do łazienki, kiedy Liam nagle na nich wbiegł.

\- Musimy się zwijać - powiedział Liam z urywanym oddechem.

\- Co się stało? - Louis zmarszczył swe brwi.

Wtedy pojawił się Zayn, ciągnąc za sobą Nialla.

\- Chodźmy - zarządził Zayn.

Ani jeden z nich nie powiedział już żadnego słowa i opuścili miejsce, wołając po taksówkę i wsiadając do niej.

\- Dlaczego tak szybko musieliśmy się zbierać? - Teraz Harry był tym, który zapytał.

Zayn i Liam zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Uznajmy, że nasi przeciwnicy nie byli zbyt zadowoleniu z tego, że przegrali - odpowiedział Liam wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- I jeden zaczął blefować, że powinniśmy załatwić to na zewnątrz - kontynuował Zayn.

\- Ale wtedy potknął się o stopę Zayna i upadł na swoją twarz - dokończył Liam, obydwoje wpadli w kolejną salwę śmiechu.

\- Podłożyłeś mu nogę? - Zapytał Niall również rozbawiony.

Nowa fala chichotów była wystarczając potwierdzeniem, oznaczając że to nie było nieumyślne.

Kiedy Zayn i Liam przestali się śmiać i chichotać ze swojego wewnętrznego żartu, Niall ponownie przemówił.

\- Więc jak rozdzielamy łóżka?

\- Wasza dwójka nie śpi w tym samym łóżku. - Louis wskazał na Liama i Zayna. - Nie, kolego to się nie stanie - powiedział, kiedy Zayn posłał mu dąsające się spojrzenie.

Liam zachichotał. - Mogę wziąć kanapę.

\- Nie, kolego, jest w porządku. Ty weź moje łóżko, a ja prześpię się na kanapie. Chyba że Niall chce mnie zaprosić do swojego. - Zayn zatrzepotał swoimi rzęsami w kierunku Nialla.

Niall zaśmiał się. - Chciałbym Zaynie, ale jestem pewien, że Sam będzie marudził z tego powodu - odpowiedział, odwołując się do chłopaka z którym dzielił pokój.

\- Więc, tak, kanapa jest dobra. - Zayn zachichotał i otworzył drzwi, odkąd dojechali.

\- Dobranoc chłopcy - powiedział Harry, kiedy winda zajechała na jego piętro.

\- Tak, wam też dobranoc - odpowiedział Niall z bardzo bezczelnym uśmiechem, sprawiając że Harry i Louis roześmiali się.

\- Więc, może możemy dokończyć to co zacząłeś na parkiecie - wyszeptał Louis do ucha Harry’ego.

\- Ja? To byłeś ty i twoje usta i znakomity tyłek - odpowiedział Harry, zamykając drzwi od sypialni kopnięciem i kładąc swe ręce na pupie Louisa, ściskając ją.

Louis zachichotał. - Cokolwiek. Po prostu to zróbmy - tchnął, nim wygłodniale pocałował Harry’ego.

~*~  
Louis i Liam musieli wrócić następnego dnia, więc został wysłany po nich samochód i zabrał ich na lotnisko.

\- Tak bardzo będę za tobą tęsknić - powiedział Harry poraz piętnasty tego dnia, tym razem przytulając Louisa, który miał już wsiadać do samochodu.

\- Ja za tobą też, kochanie. Ale jesteśmy w połowie drogi. Nim się obejrzymy, będziesz tu razem ze mną - odpowiedział Louis, całując policzek Harry’ego.

Harry westchnął i słabo skinął głową.

\- No dalej, Styles, daj nam też się pożegnać - poskarżył się Zayn.

Harry wykorzystał ten czas, aby przytulić Liama na pożegnanie.

\- Więc zobaczymy się niedługo. - Liam uśmiechnął się.

Niall odbił się na swoich palcach, roztrzepany z powodu zaproszenia. - Tak! Nie mogę się doczekać.

Zachichotali na podekscytowanie Nialla.

Liam posłał im ostatni uśmiech. - Do zobaczenia, chłopcy.

Wymamrotali do nich swe ostatnie pożegnania.

Liam wsiadł do samochodu, a Zayn i Niall zaczęli odchodzić.

Harry, ponownie smutno westchnął.

\- Chodź tutaj - powiedział Louis, ciasno go przytulając.

\- Trzymaj się, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Ty też.

Harry odsunął się tylko po to, by być w stanie pocałować wargi Louisa.

Louis naprawdę nie chciał ponieść się pocałunkowi, odkąd kierowca na niego czekał i Liam był w samochodzie, ale to był Harry i nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że był od niego taki zależny.

Ten pocałunek będzie ich ostatnim przez długi czas, więc chciał go zapamiętać. Chciał zapamiętać smak, ciepło i znajomość warg Harry’ego. Sposób w jaki ciało Harry’ego perfekcyjnie pasowało do niego, sprawiając że czuł jakby Harry był tym gdzie należał. I starał się nie myśleć o tym, że minie tak dużo czasu, nim będą mogli znowu być razem.

Bardziej ku konsternacji Louisa, musieli przerwać swój pocałunek.

Louis wymusił uśmiech do Harry’ego, a Harry również starał się go oddać. Ale ich uśmiechy nie dosięgały ich oczu.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział Louis.

\- Też cię kocham.

\- Do zobaczenia niedługo, kochanie.

Harry skinął głową i wraz z tym Louis odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku samochodu.

Kierowca otworzył dla niego drzwi.

\- Wiesz - powiedział Louis, łapiąc uwagę Harry’ego. Następnie skinął na kierowcę, który podszedł do przednich drzwi, a sam trzymał swoje drzwi. - Kiedy się dostaniesz w grudniu. Powiem swoim rodzicom o nas.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się. - Ty co?

\- Mam na myśli, jestem tego pewien. A ty? - Powiedział Louis, wskazując pomiędzy nimi.

\- Tak, ale… nie chcesz poczekać trochę dłużej?

\- Nie, nie widzę w tym sensu. Jeśli jesteśmy razem oni i tak się o tym dowiedzą, więc lepiej wcześniej, niż później. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Nie mogę się doczekać, aby pokazać światu, że mogę być z tobą.

Harry był rozpromieniony, zabrało mu mowę.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział Louis jeszcze jeden raz.

Harry z dwoma długimi krokami, zmniejszył dystans pomiędzy nimi i zmiażdżył swoimi ustami te Louisa.

\- Też cię kocham. Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Harry rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.

Louis zachichotał i dał mu ostatniego, szybkiego buziaka. - Do zobaczenia, Haz.

\- Pa, Lou - uśmiechnął się Harry.

Louis skinął głową i wsiadł do samochodu. Harry zamknął jego drzwi.

I Louis był taki szczęśliwy, że nie pożegnał go obraz Harry’ego ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy, a zamiast tego Harry z szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem i oczami wypełnionymi nadzieją.

~*~  
Harry i Louis rozmawiali ze sobą na Skype tak często jak mogli - co i tak było tylko w weekendy.

I, w przeciwieństwie do większości par na odległość, dystans nie sprawił, że przestali się rozwijać. Obydwoje stawali się nawzajem silniejsi i uspokajali siebie, gdy mieli jakieś wątpliwości.

Kiedy nadszedł ostatni tydzień, byli nawet jeszcze bardziej zajęci. Harry miał egzaminy końcowe, a Louis również miał parę specjalnych testów i ćwiczeń.

Kilka dni ich dwójki były tak zajęte, że dalej robili swoje zadania domowe z włączoną video-rozmową. To w zasadzie nie były świetne rozmowy, ale przynajmniej mogli zerkać na siebie zza pracy domowej i znaleźć również na ekranie swojego komputera tego drugiego równie skoncentrowanego na swojej pracy.

Więc Louis wcale nie myślał, że było to takie złe, ponieważ czuł jaki dni mijają szybciej, co oznaczało, że dzień w którym przylatuje Harry, nadejdzie niedługo.

~*~  
\- Cześć, mamo. Potrzebujesz mnie? - Zapytał Louis po wejściu do biura swojej mamy, które należało również do jego ojca.

‘Biuro’ było po prostu dużym pokojem z dwoma biurkami, które należały do każdego z jego rodziców. Dwie ściany były przykryte półkami wypełnionymi różnorodnymi rodzajami książek. Wazy z kwiatami dekorowały pokój razem z obrazami.

\- Tak, kochanie. Chodź i usiądź - odpowiedziała Jay, a Louis spełnił jej prośbę i usiadł przed jej biurkiem.

\- Po prostu nie mogę uporządkować swoich myśli. - Kliknęła swoim językiem. - Nie wiem, które z nich wygląda lepiej. - Powiedziała wręczając Louisowi dwa kawałki sztywnego papieru.

\- Co to jest? - Louis wziął je.

\- Zaproszenia na twoje przyjęcie - odpowiedziała Jay w tym samym czasie, kiedy Louis czytał swoje imię i liczbę dwadzieścia dwa.

\- I jaka jest różnica? - Zapytał, otwierając je i czytając dokładnie tą samą treść na obydwóch, która była dokładną wiadomością z informacjami na temat imprezy.

\- Taka - wskazała na niebieski pasek zmieciony na dole papieru.

\- Są niebieskie - powiedział zmieszany Louis.

Jay przewróciła oczami. - To jest lodowy niebieski - wskazała na jeden. - A to jest niebieski w kolorze nieba.

Louis spojrzał na nie jeszcze raz. Tak, może jeden niebieski był odrobinkę jaśniejszy, niż ten drugi, ale dlaczego to miało takie wielki znaczenie?

\- Pomóż mi kochanie - nalegała Jay.

Louis zaśmiał się z drobiazgowości swojej mamy.

\- Jay, najdroższa, wiesz może gdzie są dokumenty do przejrzenia, które Paul wczoraj wydrukował? Nie mogę ich znaleźć - zapytał tata Louisa, wchodząc do pokoju bez ostrzeżenia - nie, że potrzebował pukać.

\- Tak, wierzę w to, że je mam - odpowiedziała Jay.

\- Witaj synu. - Mark przywitał się.

\- Cześć tato - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Więc, który kolor Lou? - Zapytała Jay, grzebiąc w szufladach swojego biurka.

\- Uh… lodowy niebieski - zadecydował Louis. Będąc szczerym, tylko dlatego, ponieważ nie pamiętam tej drugiej nazwy? Czy to był dziecięcy niebieski?

W każdym razie, Jay spojrzała podekscytowana na jego wybór.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnęła się. - Proszę bardzo, Mark - wręczyła mu plik papierów.

Po tym jak Mark jej podziękował, usiadł na drugim krześle przy biurku Jay.

\- I potrzebuję abyś napisał nazwiska osób, które chcesz zaprosić. Czy to ponownie jest tylko Ed? - Zapytał Jay Louisa, dając mu czystą kartkę papieru.

\- Nie, mam parę nazwisk w tym roku. - Louis uśmiechnął się, biorąc kartkę.

Zaczął pisać pełne nazwiska swoich przyjaciół. Eda, Eleny i Claire po jednej stronie pod tytułem Saint Andrews i Harry’ego, Nialla i Zayn po drugiej stronie, Brown University była napisane nad tym.

\- Bardzo dobrze. - Jay zaczęła czytać listę. - Widzę nazwiska dziewczyn, Harry’ego i innych. - Uśmiechnęła się. - To jest pierwszy rok, w którym to naprawdę będzie wyglądać jak twoje przyjęcie urodzinowe.

Louis oddał uśmiech. - Tak, jestem bardzo podekscytowanie zaproszeniem go… mam na myśli, ich - szybko się poprawił. - Nie mogę się doczekać, aby ich zobaczyć.

Ale Jay nie przegapiła tego i Mark też nie, odkąd wyjrzał z ponad tego co czytał, patrząc na Louisa, który w tej chwili wyglądał na raczej podenerwowanego.

Jay i Mark wymienili spojrzenia między sobą.

\- Wiesz Louis - powiedziała delikatnie Jay. - Ostatniego lata zauważyłam parę rzeczy.

A Louis zaczął się trząść z zimnych potów. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa niedługo będzie miała miejsce, ale nie sądził, że tak szybko. Miał najpierw przeprowadzić próby swojej przemowy z Liamem. I oczywiście, najpierw miał porozmawiać o tym z Harrym, nim to faktycznie się stanie.

\- I dałam twojemu ojcu o nich znać - kontynuowała Jay. - Nie mówiliśmy nic, ponieważ chcieliśmy abyś to ty przyszedł do nas jako pierwszy.

\- Nie chcieliśmy cię zmuszać do przyznania czegokolwiek. Nadal nie chcemy - dodał Mark.

\- Ale przede wszystkim musisz wiedzieć to, że jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami kochamy cię bez względu na wszystko. - Jay uśmiechnęła się.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo.

Na brak słów ze strony Louisa, Jay przemówiła ponownie.

\- I z tego powodu, chcemy cię chronić, chcemy abyś był bezpieczny.

\- Spójrz synu. Jest tutaj pełno zazdrosnych, zainteresowanych ludzi, którzy są w stanie umrzeć za dobrą historię o tobie i twoim prywatnym życiu. I nie możemy zapobiec niczemu złemu, jeżeli nie rozmawiamy ze sobą i nie ufamy sobie na wzajem - powiedział Mark.

Zatrzymali się, chcąc aby Louis coś powiedział.

Po wzięciu głębokiego wdechu, Louis odzyskał mowę. - Nie ma zbyt wiele do dodania. Wygląda na to, że wszystko już wiecie. - I tak, może strach wziął nad nim górę, ale jego rodzice nie przyjęli tego źle.

\- Lou, wiesz że nie mamy ludzi obserwujących cię, to jest bardziej rodzicielska intuicja. Znam cię. I pozwól mi to powiedzieć, jesteś inny teraz. Szczególnie, kiedy Harry jest wokół albo kiedy po prostu o nim mówisz - odpowiedziała Jay.

Louis przełknął nerwowo. Naprawdę tak wiele mówił o Harrym?

\- Po prostu pomyśl o tym o czym właśnie rozmawialiśmy. I kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał ponownie porozmawiać, daj nam znać. - Mark uśmiechnął się.

Louis westchnął, ponieważ jaka jest różnica pomiędzy dzisiaj, a następnym tygodniem?

\- Cóż, jest jak jest - powiedział Louis, zyskują trochę odwagi. - Jestem z Harrym i nikt nie może nic z tym zrobić.

Jay i Mark wyglądali na zaskoczonych na nagłe ujawnienie, ale posłali mu zachęcające spojrzenia.

\- Nie zauważyłem co nadchodzi, ale lubiłem to co mieliśmy - wyjaśnił Louis. - Kocham bycie z nim i chcę z nim być.

Jay skinęła głową. - Jak poważnie to jest, kochanie?

\- Huh?

\- Od jak dawna jesteście ze sobą? Półtora roku? - Zapytała Jay.

Louis pochylił swoją głowę. - Tak, można tak powiedzieć - prosto odpowiedział.

\- Jak długo planujesz prowadzić ten związek? To jest tylko eksperymentalna rzecz czy...?

Louis prawie się zakrztusił. - Ekspe-Boże, nie. Wcale nie. Kiedy powiedziałem, że chcę z nim być, miałem to na myśli. I planuje pozostać w tym przez bardzo długi czas.

\- Więc to na poważnie? Obydwoje jesteście w to zaangażowani?

Louis powiedział, nie znajdując żadnego innego sposobu na opisanie tego. - Nie widzę siebie z nikim innym. To nie jest ktokolwiek. Mamo, ja go kocham.

Mark westchnął. - To nie będzie łatwe dla żadnego z nas.

\- Wiem - powiedział słabo Louis.

\- Ludzie będą o tobie mówić. Może przez parę lat, może przez resztę twojego życia. Niektórzy będą cię nienawidzić, inni nie będą się przejmować. Ale my - posłał uspokajający uśmiech do Louisa - my będziemy cię wspierać synku. I nie ukryjemy niczego. Będzie dużo rozmów do przeprowadzenia, duża liczba ludzi do przekonania. Ale ja chcę tylko abyś był szczęśliwy, więc zrobimy to razem jako rodzina.

Louis uśmiechnął się do swojego ojca. - Dziękuję, tato.

Mark oddał uśmiech.

Jay spojrzała na Marka, który skinął głową. - W takim razie myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli również zaprosimy jego rodzinę na twoje przyjęcie urodzinowe. Musimy ich poznać.

Louis był zaskoczony, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie powinien, odkąd przed chwilą potwierdził, że to jest poważny związek i poznanie jego mamy było podstawową rzeczą do zrobienia.

\- Jego mamę i wspomniałeś, że ma siostrę? - Zapytał Jay.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, ma.

\- Dobrze, kochanie. W takim razie proszę, napisz ich nazwiska na liście. - Jay uśmiechnęła się.

I trzęsącymi się dłońmi, Louis to zrobił.

~*~  
\- Hej? - Harry odebrał połączenie z szorstkim głosem.

Louis pacnął siebie w czoło. - Obudziłem cię, prawda kochanie?

\- Lou! - Powiedział Harry trochę bardziej rozbudzony.

Louis rzadko dzwonił do niego na telefon. To zawsze były rozmowy video.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Hej, kotku. Nie, nie obudziłeś mnie - skłamał Harry, ziewnięcie jednak go wydało.

Louis zachichotał. - Jest niedziela, a tam jest jakaś 7 rano. Więc, tak, definitywnie cię obudziłem.

Harry mruknął. - To był najlepszy sposób w jaki mogłem zostać obudzony.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię - powiedział czule.

\- Jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie! - Powiedział podekscytowany Harry.

\- Tak, mówiąc o tym. - Louis wziął głęboki wdech. - Zaproszenia będą wysłane jutro. Więc spodziewaj się go w kilku następnych dniach.

\- Dostanę prawdziwe zaproszenie? - Zapytał oszołomiony Harry.

\- Tak, ale nie tylko ty.

\- Zayn i Niall, też?

\- Tak, ale mówię o kimś innym - powiedział Louis i zrobił przerwę.

Harry czekał aż ten przemówi.

\- Twoje zaproszenie nie jest osobiste. Oczekujemy również na twoją mamę i Gemmę - wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Oh… Uh, dlaczego? - Harry może był zbyt śpiący, aby załapać konkluzję.

\- Ponieważ moi rodzice chcą poznać rodzinę mojego chłopaka - powiedział Louis bez powstrzymywania uśmiechu.

Tak, to prawdopodobnie było przerażające. Ale o wiele bardziej ekscytujące było posiadanie z nim prawidłowego związku, gdzie wszyscy wiedzą o tym, że są razem.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nimi? - Harry nagle usiadł, czując się bardziej rozbudzonym.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Louis i nim mógł powiedzieć coś więcej, Harry zaczął paplać.

\- Myślałem, że poczekasz troszeczkę dłużej. Co powiedziałeś? Co oni powiedzieli? Chcą poznać moją mamę? To oznacza, że wszystko w porządku?

Louis roześmiał się ze swojego chłopaka. - Uspokój się - westchnął, zrelaksowany. - Długa historia w skrócie: w pewien sposób już wiedzieli, zgaduję, że daliśmy im trochę czasu na przemyślenie wszystkiego, więc nie wariowali. Po prostu czekali aż ja to powiem.

\- Jesteś poważny? To brzmi zbyt dobrze żeby było prawdą. - Harry zaśmiał się. - Moja mama będzie jedyną, która zwariuje.

Louis zachichotał. - Pozdrów ją ode mnie.

\- Zrobię to. - Harry uśmiechnął się i Louis chciały zobaczyć te dołeczki.

\- Muszę już lecieć, kochanie. Ale porozmawiamy później?

\- Tak. - Harry skinął głową, nawet jeśli Louis nie mógł go zobaczyć.

\- Wszystko będzie świetnie - powiedział Louis, próbując przekonać ich obu.

Harry ponownie skinął głową. - Będzie.

\- Pa, Haz. Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię bardziej - odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem przyklejonym na swojej twarzy.


	29. Rozdział 29

Przyjęcia urodzinowe Louisa zazwyczaj odbywały się dokładnie w jego urodziny, ale nie w tym roku. Nie chciał, aby jego przyjaciele musieli od razu wracać do swoich rodzin na święta, więc jego impreza została zaplanowana na dwudziestego drugiego grudnia.

Przez cały dzień był niespokojny, ponieważ to był dzień przed jego urodzinowym przyjęciem, również ten w którym Harry i każdy inny przyjeżdżał.

Liam przyjechał do Berkshire kilka dni wcześniej i jego obecną techniką, aby utrzymać myśli Louisa zajęte i by zapobiec jego atakowi szaleństwa była gra w Mario Cart.

Trzy godziny wcześniej niż oczekiwano, kamerdyner ogłosił, że goście z Ameryki przyjechali.

Po pozwoleniu Louisowi wariować, Liam poszedł z nim, aby przywitać ich przyjaciół.

Dokładnie wtedy kiedy byli tuż przed wejściem do głównego holu, Louis zatrzymał się. - Czekaj - zatrzymał Liama.

Liam nie kwestionował go i czekał.

Louis położył palec na swoich ustach, gestykulując by być cicho.

Próbowali słuchać tego co ich przyjaciele robią po drugiej stronie drwi, ale nie mogli usłyszeć nic poza ciszą i niezrozumiałymi pomrukami.

\- Niall, nie! - Usłyszeli podniesiony głos Zayna razem z głośnym hukiem.

Wtedy Louis otworzył drzwi i znalazł Nialla podnoszącego wazę, która leżała na podłodze, kiedy każdy inny siedział na sofach w holu.

\- Nic nie złamaliśmy! - Powiedział szybko Niall.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Jest w porządku, Nialler - powiedział już do nich podchodząc i przytulając Gemmę.

\- Witaj pluskwo! - Gemma oddała uścisk.

\- Tak się cieszę, że przyjechaliście - powiedział Louis, teraz przytulając Anne.

\- Dziękujemy za zaproszenie nas, kochanie - uśmiechnęła się.

Kiedy Louis odszedł od Anne, Niall zmiażdżył go uściskiem, co Louis oddał.

\- Wszystkiego Najlepszego!!! - Krzyknął Niall do jego ucha.

Louis ponownie się zaśmiał. - Dzięki, kolego, dzięki.

Następnie przesunął się do Zayna. - Tęskniłem za tobą bracie.

\- Tak, ja też - odpowiedział Zayn z czułym uśmiechem.

Louis zauważył, że Liam również się z każdym przywitał, ale Louis przegapił najważniejszą osobę.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? - Zapytał.

\- Poszedł do toalety. Prawdopodobnie się zgubił - odpowiedziała Gemma z uśmiechem.

\- Oh, powinienem go poszu… - zaczął mówić, ale przerwało mu otworzenie drzwi i głęboki głos Harry’ego.

\- Dziękuję i przepraszam za to - powiedział Harry z rumieńcami na swoich policzkach.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, sir - odpowiedział kamerdyner, który otworzył drzwi.

Zobaczenie Harry’ego i usłyszenie jego głosu było przytłaczające dla Louisa. Video rozmowy nie oddawały sprawiedliwie cech Harry’ego i na pewno nie promieniowały jego znajomym ciepłem i słodkim zapachem.

Kiedy Harry zauważył, że Louis również jest w pomieszczeniu, Louis już pokonywał krótki dystans pomiędzy nimi.

Harry przywitał go z otwartymi ramionami i czułym uśmiechem.

\- Lou - powiedział prosto Harry.

\- Hej, Haz - odpowiedział Louis, jego własny głos był stłumiony, odkąd był zakopany w szyi Harry’ego.

Po krótkim, ale emocjonalnym uścisku Louis się odsunął, łapiąc rękę Harry’ego i łącząc ją z jego własną. - Jak się masz?

\- Dobrze. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

I zamienili ze sobą o wiele więcej słów i dotyków, ale nie byli sami i musieli utrzymać opanowanie. Poza tym, ich oczy mówiły głośniej niż cokolwiek i to było wystarczające dla nich, by dać sobie nawzajem znać co się czuje.

Po skończeniu ich przywitań, Louis przykazał zanieść ich bagaż do ich pokoi.

~*~  
\- Muszę przyznać, że spotkanie twoich rodziców tym razem było straszniejsze, niż za pierwszym razem - zachichotał Harry.

Chodzili po domu. Reszta bractwa była w pokoju zabaw, korzystając z udogodnień Louisa, ale Louis i Harry zdecydowali się mieć miły, cichy wspólny moment, wędrując bez celu po posiadłości.

\- Nie było tak źle. Mam na myśli, wciąż się strasznie jąkałeś, ale było w porządku. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jąkałem się aż tak bardzo. - Harry przygryzł swoją wargę. - Właśnie rozważyłeś to czy zrobiłem wszystko w porządku?

Louis zaśmiał się i dał Harry’emu buziaka w policzek. - Zrobiłeś więcej, niż w porządku. Zrobiłeś to wspaniale, kochanie. Po prostu żartowałem.

Harry westchnął, czując ulgę. - Nie żartuj tak sobie, Lou, to naprawdę ważne.

Louis zaśmiał się jeszcze raz. - Wiem, że tak. Po prostu śmiesznie jest widzieć ciebie zdenerwowanego. Moi rodzice cię lubią. Widzisz - powiedział, wskazując na duże okno blisko nich - nawet bardzo dobrze się dogadują.

Harry spojrzał za okno i zobaczył ich matki oraz Gemmę i dwie starsze siostry Louisa przy herbacie.

Jay i Anne wyglądały na bardzo wciągnięte w konwersację, łatwo było zobaczyć, że coś pomiędzy nimi kliknęło. Obiecując silną i długą przyjaźń.

\- Naprawdę jestem jedyny, który jest wariuje i jest zdenerwowany, prawda? - Harry wypuścił z siebie nerwowy śmiech.

\- Tak. - Louis dał Harry’emu szybkiego, ale pocieszającego buziaka. - Tak, jesteś.

Harry pchnął go zabawnie.

\- Swoją drogą, Haz, nie zakradnę się dzisiaj do twojego pokoju.

Harry wydął swe wargi, wprawiając Louisa w śmiech.

\- Moja mama powiedziała, że potrzebuje, aby moja szyja była jutro wolna od malinek. Twoja także - wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się.

Harry ponownie się zarumienił. - Ugh, proszę powiedz mi, że żartujesz.

\- Oh, chciałbym mój drogi Haroldzie, chciałbym.

~*~  
Następnego dnia, przed przyjęciem, Harry wziął długi prysznic. Umył swoje włosy dwa razy i był niezwykle ostrożny podczas golenia, nie chciał się pociąć lub czegoś ominąć co sprawiłoby, że ludzie wpatrywaliby się w jego źle ogolone policzki.

Po byciu zadowolonym ze swojej czystości, zaczesał swoje włosy do tyłu, ponieważ bandana nie była dobrą opcją na przytrzymanie jego włosów dzisiejszej nocy.

Miał swoje buty, spodnie i białą koszulę zapinaną na guziki na sobie, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę - powiedział Harry.

Był pewien, że to nie był Louis, ponieważ on by nie pukał, więc poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

Nim mógł się do nich dostać, kamerdyner otworzył drzwi i zapowiedziała, że Jay jest tutaj, aby go zobaczyć.

\- Witaj kochanie, jak się masz? - Jay przywitała się z nim, kiedy lokaj pozostawił ich samych.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dobrze, dziękuję. Prawie jestem gotowy.

Moment zmartwienia zaatakował jego myśli, ponieważ Jay była ubraną w piękną, ale prostą, czerwoną sięgającą do ziemi suknię z perfekcyjnymi włosami i makijażem, a Harry nie miał nawet na sobie swojego krawatu. Ale nie, przyjęcie zaczynało się o dwudziestej, więc wciąż miał masę czasu.

\- Wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie - skomplementowała go Jay.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry z różanym odcieniem na swoich policzkach - ty również.

Jay uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

\- Mam na myśli nie przystojnie, ale ślicznie, znaczy elegancko lub… - I, wow, Louis nie żartował, kiedy powiedział, że Harry się zacina.

Ale Jay tylko czule zachichotała. - Dziękuję, kochanie. - Doceniła jego wysiłek.

Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Zauważył jak Jay czuje się komfortowo, siadając na najbliższym krześle.

\- Przyszłam, aby przeprowadzić z tobą szybką rozmowę - powiedziała w końcu Jay, sprawiając że na skórze Harry’ego pojawiły się ciarki.

Harry skinął głową. - Pewnie.

\- Teraz, nie chcę dać ci zimnej, nudnej przemowy jaką mi dano, kiedy zaczęłam się spotykać z ojcem Louisa - zaczęła Jay z delikatnym uśmiechem, który zgadzał się z tym co przed chwilą powiedziała.

Harry odzwierciedlił gest.

\- Ale chcę się upewnić, że obydwoje jesteście po tej samej stronie - kontynuowała Jay. - Jestem pewna, że już wiesz, iż to jest poraz pierwszy. Może nie pierwszy raz kiedy członek rodziny królewskiej ma związek z osobą tej samej płci. Ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy to będzie zaakceptowane i oficjalne.

Harry skinął głową. - Tak. Wiem, że będziemy musieli sobie poradzić z wielką rzeczą. Więc, tak długo jak Louis tego chce, przejdziemy przez wszystko.

Jay wyglądała na zaintrygowaną odpowiedzią Harry’ego. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc tak długo jak Louis tego chce?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, chcę z nim być, cokolwiek to oznacza. - Harry się nie wahał. - Bycie w sekretnym związku nie jest tym o czym marzyłem. Ale Louis ma wszystko do stracenia i nie chcę, aby myślał, że go do czegoś zmuszam. Jeśli czułby się zagrożony, wtedy wolę być z nami bardziej dyskretnym, więc mógłby kontynuować swoje plany.

Jay uśmiechnęła się. - To bardzo dojrzałe z twojej strony. I to właśnie zaprowadza mnie do punktu, o którym chciałam porozmawiać.

Harry nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Po prostu czekał aż Jay zacznie.

\- Będziemy wspierać Louisa i cały czas będziemy po jego stronie. A on to zrobi. Jest silnym mężczyzną.

Harry skinął głową w zgodzie.

\- Ale ty, ty jesteś inną historią. Ty będziesz chłopakiem księcia. - Jay pochyliła swoją głowę. - Pozostawionym na boku w tym wszystkim o czym właśnie rozmawialiśmy. Udającym, że wszystko działa perfekcyjnie.

Harry przełknął i wymusił uśmiech. - W porządku.

\- Twoje życie nie będzie takie samo. To nie jest tylko przepych, są również minusy i wybujałe ścieżki. Będziesz miał publiczne życie z nowymi obowiązkami.

\- Sądzisz, że nie będę w stanie tego spełnić? - Zapytał Harry, neutralnym tonem głosu.

\- Nie wierzę w to. Chcę po prostu abyś wiedział o każdej stornie tego, nim zejdziemy na dół i przedstawimy cię jako partnera Louisa. Będziesz musiał uczęszczać na przyjęcia, chodzić na ważne kolację, nawet podróżować na bardzo nudne ceremonie i gawędzić z nowymi ludźmi. Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz, kochanie? - Zapytała Jay z zatroskanym wzrokiem.

I, zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry zapytał. - Czy kiedykolwiek żałowałaś poślubienia Marka? - Czuł się niewłaściwie zwracając się rodziców Louisa po ich pierwszym imieniu, ale tak wiele razy mówiono mu, by tak robił, więc.

Jay wiedziała co on chce uzyskać, więc odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. - Tak. Są takie dni, kiedy nie chcę być księżną. Kiedy chcę pozwolić mojemu telefonowi dzwonić i nie martwić się o nikogo. Ale wtedy patrzę na mojego męża i dzieci. I jestem tak za nich wdzięczna. Sprawiają, że wstanie rano jest tego warte.

\- Ośmieliłbym się powiedzieć, że czuję to samo z Louisem. Kocham go i chcę go bardziej niż cokolwiek. Nie będę perfekcyjnym partnerem, ale mogę spróbować. Z czasem i cierpliwością mogę to wszystko osiągnąć - odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się przy tym.

Jay również się uśmiechnęła. - Louis jest wielkim szczęściarzem, że cię znalazł.

Harry poszerzył uśmiech. - Uwierz mi, to ja jestem szczęściarzem.

Jay westchnęła zadowolona i wstała. - Cóż, Harry, cieszę się, że mogliśmy porozmawiać. Zostawię cię teraz, więc możesz dokończyć się przygotowywać.

Harry skinął głową i towarzyszył jej do drzwi, otwierając je przed nią. - Dziękuję, Jay. Do zobaczenia za chwilę.

I Harry skończył się przygotowywać szczęśliwy jak nigdy, ponieważ czuł jakby dostał całą aprobatę jaką ktokolwiek mógł dostać.

~*~  
\- Wyglądasz ostro, bracie. - Gemma wyszczerzyła się, kiedy zauważyła Harry’ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wygładził swój strój. - Tak?

\- Absolutnie - zapewniła go Gemma, zawiązując Harry’emu krawat, który nie był właściwie ustanowiony, ale to było jej starym przyzwyczajeniem, aby sprzątać po swoim małym braciszku.

Harry, Gemma, Anne, Zayn i Niall tak samo jak rodzice Louisa byli już w sali balowej, czekając na Louisa, aby móc zacząć witać gości.

I Harry nie wiedział czego oczekiwał. Może wielkiego wejścia jakie Mia Thermopolis zrobiła w filmie Pamiętnik Księżniczki 2, ale tak się nie stało.

Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach czekania, Jay powiedziała Paulowi, aby poszukał Louisa. Wtedy wrócił z bardzo seksownym Louisem w niebieskim smokingu i z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu, Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że uśmiechał się jak szalony na ten widok.

Ignorując cokolwiek to co Niall mówił, Harry udał się prosto w kierunku swojego chłopaka, kiedy zauważył, że Louis gestykuluje na niego, aby dołączył do niego i jego rodziców.

Louis zaczął wyjaśniać. - Okej, Haz, więc ty, moi rodzice i ja będziemy stać tutaj - wskazał na miejsce blisko wejścia, w którego kierunku już udawali się jego rodzice. - I będziemy się witać z ludźmi, którzy przyjadą.

\- Ja też? - Zapytał Harry, ponieważ robienie tego brzmiało bardziej jak bycie gospodarzem, niż gościem.

\- Cóż, tak. - Louis przeniósł ciężar swego ciała na drugą nogę. - Więc będę mógł cię każdemu przedstawić.

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę i skinął głową.

\- Będzie dobrze, kochanie. Cała rodzina już wie, a to są najważniejsi ludzie, po prostu muszą cię poznać.

Harry ponownie skinął głową, ukazując mały uśmiech i był ekstremalnie wdzięczny za małego buziaka, którego dostał od Louisa.

Niedługo później przyjechała królowa.

\- Witaj, babciu. - Louis ukazał swój szeroki uśmiech przy, którym jego oczy marszczyły się.

Królowa przywitała się i wtedy zauważyła Harry’ego.

\- To Harry Styles, mój chłopak - przedstawił go Louis.

I nie było żadnego zaprzeczenia, obczaiła go, ale nie zachowywała się chłodno. - Miło cię poznać, Harry.

Harry ostrożnie ujął jej dłoń i delikatnie pochylił swoją głowę. - Przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Harry ukazał duży i bardziej pewny siebie uśmiech.

A ona go oddała.

Następnie Harry został przedstawiony rodzicom Liama, którzy są tak samo uprzejmi jak Liam. Za nimi podążała ciocia Louisa, Helen, hrabina z Wessex i jej mąż razem z Georgie. Georgie również była bardzo słodka i nie opuściła ich, póki nie obiecali powiedzieć jej jak ‘spotkali się i się w sobie zakochali’ później tej nocy.

Rodzice Louisa i para nie stali witając gości przez całą noc. W pewnym momencie opuścili wejście, aby dołączyć do ich gości, pozwalając nowo przybyłym przyjechać i przywitać się samodzielnie.

Ludzie szybko zaczęli wypełniać salę. Lordowie,damy, baronowie, arystokraci, paru ambasadorów i również wielu bardzo zamożnych ludzi, którzy mieli powiązania ze szlachtą.

Ulubioną reakcją Harry’ego była tan Lady Calder. Nagle się zakrztusiła, ale Eleanor zrobiła szybki unik poprzez rozproszenie ich i grzecznie zapytała Harry’ego jak się miał od ich spotkania w zeszłym roku.

I reakcji takich jak te było wiele, ale nie było nic co goście mogli zrobić. Byli w domu Louisa i nie było opcji, by mogli ich znieważyć w jakiejkolwiek formie. Więc, nawet jeśli było tylko po to, aby nie być niegrzecznym wszyscy zamienili parę słów z Harrym.

Harry mógł łatwo rozróżnić miłe osoby od tych, które nie były pewne wyboru partnera przez Louisa. Więc trzymał się z tymi miłymi.

Niall, Zayn, Gemma i Harry w końcu poznali Eda, Elenę i Claire. Ostatnie trójka była bardziej podekscytowana z powodu tego co słyszeli o nowych przyjaciołach Louisa. Niall był jego przyjazny, Zayn był zainteresowany tatuażami Eda, a Gemma i dziewczyny dogadywały się bardzo dobrze ze sobą od samego początku.

Kiedy nadszedł czas, aby usiąść i zjeść obiad, Harry i jego rodzina usiedli wraz z Louisem i jego rodziną. Królowa siedziała z Liamem i Georgią oraz ich rodzinami, podczas gdy reszta przyjaciół Louisa usiadła razem.

Mark jak każdego roku, wzniósł toast za Louisa i wszyscy wypili razem z nim szampana. Obiad był przepyszny, a ciasto jeszcze lepsze.

Wtedy, ponownie każdy opuścił swój stolik, chcąc porozmawiać trochę więcej.

Muzyka zaczęła lecieć i Jay wraz z Markiem rozpoczęli tańce. Ponieważ to nie był ślub, więc Louis nie musiał koniecznie być pierwszym, który tańczy.

\- Jak ja mam do tego tańczyć, kolego? - Poskarżył się Niall.

Oczywiście musiał się skarżyć. Nie nie była ani muzyka elektroniczna, ani popowa. Tak właściwie byli tu muzycy grający muzykę balową.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Znajdź kogoś do tańczenia i zatańczcie razem.

\- To oznacza dla mnie brak tańca dzisiaj - zachichotał Zayn.

\- Jak to? - Liam prawie wydął wargi.

\- Nie, Liam nie rób tego. Nie pozwalam ci mieć Zayna tak blisko ciebie - skarcił go Louis.

\- Czasami robisz się taki zazdrosny - zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Wyluzuj, kolego, wiem. - Zayn również się zaśmiał. - Nie wciągnąłbym Liama w sytuację taką jak ta przed tyloma ważnymi ludźmi.

Liam zachichotał i wysłał mu ‘oh, cóż’ uśmiech, razem ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Okej, musicie mi powiedzieć o tej dwójce - jęknęła Georgia, czując się wyciągnięta z wewnętrznego żartu.

\- Dobrze, chodź ze mną zatańczyć to ci powiem - zaoferował jej Niall, a Georgia ochoczo chwyciła jego dłoń. - Chodź tańczyć Zaynie, powiedz Elenie żeby cię nauczyła - dodał Niall.

Elena skinęła głową, uśmiechając się i wzięła rękę Zayna zaciągając go na parkiet.

\- Dobrze, ale jestem okropnym tancerzem - ostrzegł ją Zayn.

\- Po prostu spróbuj nie nadeptywać na moje stopy. - Elena mrugnęła do niego.

Ed tańczył z Claire, a Liam z Gemmą.

\- Też chcesz zatańczyć? - Zapytał Harry Louisa, oglądając jak ich przyjaciele robili swoją wersję balowego tańca.

\- Tak, ale w ten sposób. - Louis chwycił rękę Harry’ego, prowadząc go na zewnątrz.

Tego roku, ekstrawaganckie światełka nie zostały wywieszone, ale iluminacja ogrodu była wystarczająca, aby być naprawdę piękną scenerią.

Była tam tylko ich dwójka wraz z zimną grudniową pogodą, a dźwięki muzyki pochodził z wewnątrz. Z pewnością nie mogli zbyt długo zostać na dworze.

Harry położył swoją rękę wokół talii Louisa, podczas gdy Louis umocował swoją na szyi Harry’ego.

Zaczęli poruszać swoimi ciałami wokół i powoli się kręcić. Nie całkiem tańczyli, ale było miło.

\- Jak się czujesz, kochanie? - Zapytał Louis swojego chłopaka.

\- W porządku. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Mam na myśli, to trochę przerażające. Ale sądzę, że niepotrzebnie byłem zdenerwowany.

\- Mówiłem ci. Wszyscy cię kochają. - Louis poczuł się dumny z Harry’ego. Przyjęcie było czymś czego nigdy wcześniej nie wiedział, a do tego Harry zachowywał się tak pewnie i elegancko, jakby zawsze tutaj należał.

\- Nie, nie wszyscy - dodał Harry. - Ale to w porządku tak długo jak jestem z tobą.

Louis pocałował Harry’ego, kiedy byli już naprawdę zmarznięci przez przebywanie na zewnątrz.

\- I to pomaga, że twoja rodzina jest taka miła - powiedział Harry. Czuł jakby, skoro tańczyli, powinien obrócić Louisa wokół, ale było mu zbyt komfortowo, mając go tak blisko siebie.

\- Tak, moja babcia powiedziała mi, że rozmawiałeś z nią przez chwilę przed obiadem. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Jest kochana. - Harry powiedział prawdę, ponieważ później tej nocy mieli rozmowę w pewien nieformalny sposób.

Harry był szczęśliwy z faktu, iż królowa go nie nienawidzi. Kto wie? Może gdyby tak było kazałaby ściąć Harry’emu głowę.

\- Powiedziała mi, że dobrze wybrałem. Ponieważ nie ma mowy żebyś był niemiłą osobą, skoro masz dołeczki.

Harry zaśmiał się, ukazując wspomniane dołeczki.

Louis pocałował ten lewy. - Lubi cię - podsumował.

Harry westchnął szczęśliwie w odpowiedzi, wciąż kręcąc ich ciałami w słaby rytm muzyki.

\- Więc ja, uh. - Harry zatrzymał się. - Kiedy byłem w szkole średniej myślałem, że - zawahał się. - Właściwie tak, ale… myślałem, myślałem że…

\- Co? - Zapytał delikatnie Louis, przykładając swój policzek do ramienia Harry’ego, pozostawiając mały, zwiewny pocałunek na jego szyi, który sprawił, że przepadł, skupiając się na tym małym uczuciu, które miał.

\- Zastanawiałem się co będę robić po uzyskaniu dyplomu. I w szkole średniej bycie prawnikiem zawsze było dla mnie opcją - wyjaśnił Harry bardziej płynnie.

Louis napiął się, teraz to on się wahał. - Okej… - pozwolił mu mówić.

I wtedy Harry wydusił to z siebie. - Więc złożyłem podanie na stopień z prawa w University of London i dostałem się.

\- Co? - Louis był zaskoczony, nawet opuścił komfortowe zagięcie szyi Harry’ego, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ja, uh… nie wiem dlaczego nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej. - Harry przygryzł swoją wargę, ale czuł się pewny siebie, kiedy oglądał jak wyraz twarzy jego chłopaka się zmieniał z zdezorientowanego na rozpromieniony.

\- Czy to prawda? - Zapytał Louis z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Zaczynam zajęcia na jesieni. - Harry ukazał ten sam duży uśmiech.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jestem taki szczęśliwy z twojego powodu! Jesteś szczęśliwy? Chciałeś tego?

\- Na sto procent.

\- Będę cię miał obok siebie. - Louis uśmiechnął się, zmarszczki pojawiły się wokół jego oczu.

\- Zawsze, Lou. Będziesz miał mnie już zawsze.

Harry położył swoje wargi na tych swojego chłopaka. Były zimne, ale to tylko wzmogło mrowienie uczuć pozostawionych na wargach Harry’ego.

Louis pogłębił pocałunek, śledząc dolną wargę Harry’ego swoim językiem.

Harry pozwolił mu na wejście, ale nie na długo. - Uwielbiam bycie z tobą tutaj, ale mój tyłek zamarza - powiedział Harry po kilku minutach.

Louis roześmiał się i ścisnął go. - Mogę ci pomóc go później ogrzać - mrugnął.

Harry zaśmiał się razem ze swoim chłopakiem i dał mu ostatniego buziaka. - No dalej, kochanie.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Okej - odpowiedział z czułym uśmiechem i zaprowadził go do środka.

Znaleźli ich przyjaciół, którzy ponownie się zebrali.

Elena opierała się na Claire i pocierała swoją prawą stopę.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - powiedział zawstydzony Zayn.

\- Jest w porządku, Zayn, naprawdę. Przestań przepraszać. - Elena posłała mu autentyczny uśmiech.

\- Jestem najlepszy tancerzem kiedykolwiek - przechwalał się Niall. - Powiedz im Georgia, powiedz im.

Zaśmiała się i zgodziła. - Jest najlepszym tancerzem kiedykolwiek - może tylko po to, aby go zadowolić.

\- Kto to? - Zapytał Harry wskazując na swoją matkę, która rozmawiała z mężczyzną z czerwonymi policzkami i uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Hmm... - Louis zwęził oczy, aby lepiej ich zobaczyć. - To jest baron Teynham. Ma na imię Robin, wierzę, że jego ostatnie nazwisko to Twist.

Harry rozciągnął swoją szyję, aby lepiej na nich spojrzeć.

\- Jest miłym kolesiem. Zamieniłem z nim wcześniej parę słów - dodał Liam.

Harry burknął parę słów, niezadowolony.

Louis zaśmiał się. - I to ja jestem tym zazdrosnym.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny - powiedział Harry, wciąż próbując uzyskać leszy obraz mężczyzny, Robina, wprawiając każdego w śmiech. - Gems, idź z nim porozmawiać czy coś.

\- Nie, jestem zajęta. - Gemma zmarszczyła brwi na przerwanie jej brata, próbując dogonić dziewczyny w ich rozmowie.

Harry przewrócił oczami i porzucił temat.

\- Sir. - Paul złapał uwagę Louisa. - Twoja matką cię potrzebuje, jest przy twoim stole. Fotograf tu jest.

\- Oh, - zdjęcia zazwyczaj były robione przed obiadem, Louis nie zauważył jak ten czas szybko zleciał. - Dobrze, dziękuję.

Kiedy Paul odszedł, grupa przyjaciół czekała na słowa Louisa.

\- Uh, w takim razie zaraz wrócę - powiedział Louis.

Każdy skinął głową i wymamrotał niezrozumiałe słowa.

Louis dał Harry’emu szybkiego buziaka w policzek.

\- Liam, idziesz, kolego? - Zapytał Louis, ponieważ w pewnym momencie również został zawołany.

Liam skinął głową i podążył za swoim kuzynem.

I, cóż, to zawsze był ten sam zestaw zdjęć z lekkim zmianami za każdy razem, Zdjęcie z jego rodzicami, potem dołączały do nich jego siostry, potem księżniczki odchodziły, by zrobić miejsce królowej i rodzicom Jay. Potem przychodził Liam wraz z rodzicami.

Na ostatnim zdjęciu, nim fotograf chodził wzdłuż imprezy, robiąc zdjęcia gościom, trzy rodziny: York, Wales, i Wessex razem z królową brały udział.

Następnie Louis był wolny i mógł wrócić do Harry’ego.

W swojej drodze tam, został zatrzymany przez paru gości, którzy chcieli zamienić kilka słów z księciem. Louis poświęcił im trochę swojego czasu, nie mógł spędzić całej nocy ze swoimi przyjaciółmi tak bardzo jakby tego chciał.

Louis westchnął, kiedy dostał się do swoich przyjaciół. - Długo mi to zajęło?

\- Tak - żachnął Harry, żartując.

Louis zachichotał i był w stanie go pocałować, kiedy fotograf przerwał im, chcąc zrobić im wszystkim zdjęcie.

Każdy formalnie zapozował, ale z uśmiechem na swoich twarzach.

I Louis wiedział, że mnie może przyjąć pozy bardziej, niż przyjacielskiej z Harrym, więc tego nie zrobił. Wiedział, że to tylko na teraz, ponieważ musieli robić małe kroczki. Więc czuł się z tym dobrze.

Następnie Louis wziął Harry’ego, aby porozmawiać z kilkoma wpływowymi ludźmi. I, tak, Harry mógł zapominać imię każdego tak szybko jak zostali sobie przedstawieni, ale mógł stymulować konwersację z większością nich, co było bardziej niż w porządku. Ważni ludzie z organizacji również tutaj byli, więc Louis upewnił się, że spędził z nimi sprawiedliwą ilość czasu.

Atmosfera przyjęcia zaczęło się uspokajać, odkąd zrobiło się późno. I Louis był szczęśliwy, ponieważ zaczynał być niecierpliwy z potrzebą trzymania Harry’ego tak blisko jak chciał.

Więc, kiedy przyjęcie się skończyło, Louis nie zakradł się do pokoju Harry’ego. Zaprowadził go prosto do własnego.

~*~

Wręczenie dyplomów Louisowi i Liamowi było pierwszym zdarzeniem, na którym pojawił się Harry po Louisa urodzinach. I to był również pierwszy raz, kiedy paparazzi znaleźli drogę do środka.

I, ponownie, denerwował się na daremno. Wszystko było bajecznie proste. Przyleciał do Londynu co wymagało trochę wysiłku, odkąd prawie zaczynał swoje egzaminy końcowe i odkąd w Londynie mówiono mu wszystko co musi wiedzieć lub zrobić. Do którego samochodu wsiąść, kogo powitać, a na kogo poczekać, aby się przywitać.

To było dziwne rozdanie dyplomów dla Harry’ego - niczego takiego wcześniej nie widział. Absolwenci trochę maszerowali, potem cały czas stali, była przemowa, następnie nadano im rangę porucznika razem z godłem.

Harry właściwie nie zwracał zbytnio na to swojej uwagi, ponieważ był bardziej skoncentrowany na wyobrażaniu sobie nago starej kobiety. Był pewien, że gdyby tego nie robił, skończyłby z widzialną erekcją, Louis ubrany w mundur był w zupełności do tego wystarczający.

Kiedy ceremonia się skończyła, Harry był bardzo dumny z Louisa. I pozwolił mu to wiedzieć poprzez długi, ciasny uścisk.

To przytulenie było schwytane przez kamery i nawet jeśli żadne oświadczenie nie zostało wydane, wiele spekulacji pojawiło się w tamtym momencie.

Niedługo, Harry zaczął być rozpoznawalny podczas jego powtarzających się występów u boku Louisa w socjalnych i oficjalnych wydarzeniach.

~*~

A miesiąc potem, podczas parady z okazji urodzin królowej, spekulacje okazały się prawdą.

Każdy patrzył na The Red Arrows pokazujących akrobatykę w powietrzu, pozostawiając ścieżkę kolorów na niebie.

Harry tak bardzo się z tego cieszył, przypominając sobie te parę razy, kiedy uczęszczał na paradę, kiedy był dzieckiem, kiedy jego rodzice byli jeszcze razem. Dużą różnicą było to, że mogli stanąć w tłumie, mając na sobie trampki i narysowaną filiżankę z Disneya z dala od świata, którego Harry był teraz częścią; nieświadomy tego, że Louis oglądał tę samą paradę.

Teraz był ubrany w czarną marynarkę i jasnoniebieską koszulę, stojąc obok Louisa, który zawładnął jego sercem. Zastanawiał się nad czasami, kiedy on i Louis nie stanęli na swojej drodze, nim jeszcze w ogóle się nie znali. Z pewnością nie było tam dużo, ale wciąż sprawiało, że serce Harry’ego puchło. Myśli o przeznaczeniu czekającym na odpowiednie miejsce i czas, aby ich sparować, sprawiły, że zamrugał oczami, a jego uśmiech powiększył się.

Louis, który nie lubiąc nikogo innego, wpatrywał się w Harry’ego zamiast na pokaz, nie mógł się oprzeć lśniącym oczom Harry’ego i znalezieniu miejsca na delikatny pocałunek w usta.

Harry był wzięty z zaskoczenia, ale tak czy inaczej pochylił się ku pocałunkowi i dotykowi Louisa. Czuli się jakby byli w swojej prywatnej bańce. Tylko, że nie byli.

Ktoś z raczej dobrą kamerą, załapał ich.

Zdjęcia z pocałunku i momentu tuż po nim, gdzie wymieniali miłosne spojrzenia i zakochane uśmiechy, szybko były dosłownie wszędzie.

Więc oświadczenie nie było wcale potrzebne.

Były złamane serca od nastoletnich dziewczyn, które aspirowały na poślubienie starszego księcia. Były nieporozumienia od osób, które myślały, że wiedzą lepiej. Ale byli również ludzie, którzy uznali tą sytuację za korzystną i wzięli ją jako kolejny krok w drodze ku lepszemu społeczeństwu, tolerancyjnemu i równemu.

Ale szczególnie było dużo uwagi.

Artykuły, które zaczęły przyćmiewać plotki o rodzinie królewskiej, zaczęły wydawać się interesować Harry’ego. Wiedzieli, że jest z Brown, że obecnie studiuje prawo na Uniwersytecie w Londynie, wiedzieli również, że mieszkał w kompleksie blisko kampusu.

Również opublikowali historię o rezydencji Louisa, którą była Clarence House obok pałacu świętego Jakuba. Odkąd już nie studiował i nie miał obowiązków w Londynie, potrzebował miejsca, ale nie chciał, aby pałac Buckingham był jego stałym miejscem. Chciał coś bardziej prywatnego, więc Clarence House, która był bardziej rezydencją niż domem była najlepszym wyborem.

Nikt nie był zaskoczony, kiedy zauważono, że Harry został sfotografowany tylko raz na zewnątrz swojego budynku. Z drugiej strony, był cały pęczek zdjęć z różnych dni, które ujawniały jego opuszczającego Clarence House w godzinach, które mogłyby sugerować, że udaje się na poranne zajęcia.

Ale Harry i Louis nie koncentrowali się na plotkach. Dziękowali ludziom, którzy ich wspierali i próbowali ignorować negatywne komentarze.

“Co jeśli to co mówią to prawda? Może twoje życie byłoby łatwiejsze beze mnie. - Harry mógł wyszeptać swoje obawy podczas leżenia w łóżku, kiedy był skulony u boku Harry’ego. Ponieważ czasami to było jedyne miejsce, w którym czuł się bezpiecznie.

\- Haz, nie widzimy rzeczy jakimi one są, widzimy je jakimi my jesteśmy. Więc, jeśli ludzie myślą, że to złe to oni są jedynymi z którymi jest coś nie tak. - Louis mógł pocałować czubek głowy Harry’ego, aby uspokoić go. - Jeśli kochasz mnie tak jak ja kocham ciebie, a wiem, że tak, wtedy nie ma w tym nic złego. Nie ma nic złego w miłości.

Musieli się skupić na tym co było dla nich ważne w danym momencie. Harry robił bardzo dobrą robotę w szkole prawniczej, a Louis nadal pracował w organizacjach.

Więc z zachęcającymi słowami i ich silną miłością, zrobili swoją drogę w kierunku ich nowego życia.

~*~  
Louis był ponad chmurami.

To był piekielny miesiąc. Mnóstwo rozmów, spotkań i umów.

Ale teraz każdy pojedynczy, mały, malutki, malusieńki detal był zaplanowany.

I Louis nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

Po powiedzeniu kierowcy, aby zabrał go do St James, zadzwonił do Harry’ego.

\- Witaj, kochanie, gdzie jesteś? - Powiedział Louis, kiedy Harry odebrał telefon.

\- Wciąż w biurze, ale już kończę. Spotkamy się w domu za godzinę? - Powiedział Harry w pośpiechu, próbując pozostawić jak najwięcej zrobionej pracy przed wyjściem.

Odkąd Harry miał pierwszy stopień w Brown, skończył swój stopień z prawa w trzy lata. Kiedy Harry dostał swój dyplom od razu zaoferowano mu miejscu w ważnej firmie prawniczej w Londynie, pracę którą Harry przyjął.

Mając zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery lata był najmłodszym w firmie i mógłby być troszeczkę niedoświadczony, ale przynosił świeżą ideę każdego dnia, co sprawiało go bardzo cennym.

I był tak zobowiązany wobec swojej pracy jak w wypełnianiu swoich obowiązków obok Louisa, czego nie było dużo, ale wciąż.

Dlatego właśnie sprzątał rzeczy w biurze. Louis i on musieli być na lotnisku za dwie godziny, ponieważ wylatywali do Włoch.

Prezydent, który zorganizował postawę na rzecz związku Louisa i Harry’ego, zaprosił ich na Italian Republic Day.

\- Okej, do zobaczenia tam - zgodził się Louis.

\- Kocham cię - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Też cię kocham - powiedział Louis, nim się rozłączył.

Louis od razu zadzwonił do Liama.

\- Louis? Cześć! Jak idzie? - Liam odebrał telefon, podekscytowanie było słyszalne w jego głosie.

\- Wszystko gotowe. Wylatujemy za dwie godziny - poinformował go Louis.

\- Masz pierścionek?

\- Tak. - Louis rozpromienił się.

Liam wypuścił z siebie niemęski pisk. - Musisz do mnie zadzwonić tak szybko jak powie tak - zarządził.

Louis zachichotał. - Dobrze, Liam. Napiszę do ciebie, nim cokolwiek się stanie, dobrze? Prawdopodobnie będę wariował i potrzebował dużego uspokojenia.

\- Absolutnie! Pisz do mnie tak dużo jak chcesz - powiedział z niecierpliwością.

\- Okej - potwierdził Louis.

\- Okej, Sophia jest tutaj. Muszę iść, Lou. Pa! - Odpowiedział Liam i Louis mógł powiedzieć, że Liam uśmiechał się tak szeroko jak on sam.

\- Pa, Liam.

Kiedy się rozłączył, Louis wyjął małe, czarne pudełeczko ze swojej marynarki.

Otworzył je i przyglądał się pierścionkowi. Była tam szerokie, srebrne pasmo z naprzemiennie osadzonymi małymi, okrągłymi i kwadratowymi diamentami wokół.

Westchnął w zadowoleniu i włożył to ponownie do swojej kieszeni. Nie był opcji, aby stracił to pudełeczko z zasięgu wzroku. Nie mógł go zgubić, więc nosił go ze sobą wszędzie.

I nie mógł powstrzymać swojego podekscytowanie, kiedy zauważył Harry’ego, składającego długiego buziaka na jego wargach w ramach przywitania.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dobry dzień masz dzisiaj?

\- Wspaniały dzień. - Louis także się uśmiechnął i złączył razem ich palce.

\- Dobrze. - Zaczęli iść w kierunku biura Harry’ego znajdującego się w rezydencji. - Ponieważ przez parę ostatnich tygodni byłeś lekko zestresowany.

Louis westchnął szczęśliwie. - Tak, wiem. Ale wszystko się rozwiązało.

Harry usiadł na swoim krześle. - Byłeś w organizacji? Wiesz, cieszę się pomagającym ci przy tym.

Nowy projektem Louisa było otworzenie nowej organizacji razem z Nowymi Nadziejami na Życie. Ale to organizacja miała być dla dorosłych, którzy zostali ofiarami pożaru.

Louis był bardzo podekscytowany, ale to był długi proces, który wymagał dużej ilości pracy. I Harry, chcąc pomóc Louisowi tak bardzo jak mógł, zarządzał wiele z zalegalizowaniem wszystkiego.

Ale to nie dlatego, Louis ostatnio chodził zestresowany.

Zajmował się o wiele bardziej osobistą sprawą, jak uzyskanie zgody na poślubienie Harry’ego.

Ponieważ tak, każdy już się pogodził z ich związkiem, ale Louis wciąż musiał przejść przez protokół w celu możliwości poślubienia go. I chciał mieć już wszystko gotowe, nim zada mu to ważne pytanie.

\- Nie, byłem z moim tatą. Po prostu sprawdzaliśmy parę spraw i aranżowaliśmy kilka rzeczy - odpowiedział Louis, siadając na podołku Harry’ego i zakopują swoją twarz w jego szyi.

\- Jest w Londynie? - Zapytał Harry, włączając swojego laptopa.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Louis.

Harry mruczał, kiedy przestawiał kilka rzeczy na pulpicie. - Dobrze pozwól mi tylko wysłać kilka ostatnich e-maili i możemy iść.

Louis wstał i pozwolił Harry’emu pracować. - W porządku, upewnię się, że wszystko jest gotowe.

~*~  
A następnie lecieli do Włoch i zatrzymali się w apartamencie w bardzo luksusowym hotelu w Rzymie.

Następnego poranka byli gotowi na paradę, która odbywała się tego dnia.

Prezydent przywitał się z nimi i podziękował im za przyjście, mówiąc bardzo płynnym angielskim. I wzięli udział w paradzie, następnie mieli obiad z kilkoma ważnymi włochami, niektórzy z nich nie mówili zbyt płynnym angielskim, ale było w porządku.

Dzień pełen spotkań pozostawił ich zmęczonymi, więc udali się prosto do łóżka.

Kolejnego dnia, po zjedzeniu śniadania w łóżku, Harry zapytał jakie są ich plany na ten dzień, odkąd nie mieli na niego zaplanowanych żadnych spotkań, a nie wracali aż do dnia następnego.

\- Jedziemy dzisiaj na wycieczkę - wyjaśnił dumnie Louis.

\- Zaplanowałeś to? - Zapytał Harry miło zaskoczony.

\- Tak, moja kieszeń jest dzisiaj pełna niespodzianek dla ciebie, Haz. - Louis uśmiechnął się. “Właściwie jest tylko jedna w mojej kieszeni, która jest okrągła i wyląduję na twoim serdecznym palcu, ale do tego przejdziemy później” Pomyślał z zadowoleniem.

I tak miał zaplanowaną tą małą wycieczkę po pięknych Włoszech, ponieważ będzie zabawnie, ale również potrzebował zająć Harry’ego z daleko od hotelu, aby wszystko mogło zostać przygotowane.

Najważniejszym pytaniem jest to, że Louis zaplanował romantyczną kolację.

Wynajął penthouse w ich hotelu, który było jeszcze bardziej luksusowy, niż ich apartament.

Miał on w sobie oczywiście ogromną sypialnię wraz z innymi ekstrawaganckim pokojami, ale był tam także taras, który najbardziej interesował Louisa.

Był to duży pokład z widokiem na cały Rzym pod ich stopami, miał małą fontannę obok basenu, który również miał jacuzzi.

Więc zatrudnił personel hotelu aby ustawił “najwspanialszą i najromantyczniejszą kolację jaką Rzym kiedykolwiek widział” jak to nazwał Louis.

Gdzie dekoracje będą bardo minimalistyczne. Stół dla dwojga na środku tarasu i wszystkie rodzaje świeczek umiejscowionych na każdej możliwej powierzchni: kształtując konstrukcję, na poręczach, wokół basenu i na małych stolikach obok niego, a nawet po bokach większych doniczek.

Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że w nocy światło Rzymu obok czterystu świeczek, sprawią im wspaniałą scenerię.

Najlepszy kucharz w hotelu przygotuje ich posiłki: lekką sałatkę jako przystawkę, następnie filet z mignon w sosie pieczarkowym i najlepsze włoskie lody na deser.

Wino było czymś co Louis wybierze podczas drogi w klasycznej włoskiej winiarni.

~*~  
Więc podróżowali po Włoszech. Jako transport Louis wynajął czarny, elegancki samochód. I to było mądrą decyzją, aby wypożyczyć ten z GPS, odkąd jazda po drugiej stronie jezdni była dla Louisa wystarczająca, wyobraźcie sobie jeszcze do tego pracowanie z mapą.

I z bardzo malowniczą scenerią, której byli świadkami lub małą wsią, którą odwiedzili, czuli się jakby odkryli Włochy, jakby je posiadali.

Nie było nikogo, kto by ich rozpoznał, nikt dla kogo by pozowali. Byli wolni, mogli robić cokolwiek chcieli. To poczucie wolności przeniosło ich wspomnień swoich pierwszych miesięcy razem, gdzie nie musieli się troszczyć o nikogo innego poza sobą.

Niedługo góry, które ich otaczały zaczęły maleć, pozostawiając otwartą przestrzeń, na której rosły winorośla.

\- Jesteśmy jakby w oceanie winnic - powiedział Harry, gdzie nie było nic innego w zasięgu wzroku, niż szara jezdnia kontrastująca z małymi, jasnymi krzewami z winogronami. Winogronami, które zamienią się w przepyszne wino.

Louis zjechał na pobocze na słowa Harry’ego.

\- Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Chcesz iść na spacer? - Louis uśmiechnął się już otwierając drzwi.

Harry nie odpowiedział i wysiadł z samochodu.

Trzymając się za ręce, weszli na ścieżkę pomiędzy plantacjami.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to w porządku po prostu tak chodzić wokół? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Cóż, nie ma żadnych “Nie wkraczaj na ten teren” znaku. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

I po kilku minutach chodzenia, Harry przemówił ponownie. - Czy wyobrażasz sobie ile ta cała praca wymaga?

\- Ale to łatwe dla nich, ponieważ są ekspertami. Na pewno nie parą studentów, debatujących nad tym jak głęboka powinna być dziura, by zasiać nasiona. - Louis roześmiał się.

Harry zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie. - Hej, nie doceniasz naszych zdolności rolniczych. Nasza pole z warzywami było jednym z najlepszych.

\- Nie, nie tak dobre jak te winogrona - powiedział Louis, klęcząc i zrywając pojedyncze winogrono oraz jedząc je z złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Lou! - Nie możesz tego robić!

\- Dlaczego nie? - Louis ośmielił się, zrywając jeszcze jedno, ale przyłożył je do buzi Harry’ego.

\- Ponieważ to złe? - Harry zachichotał, ale tak czy inaczej poddał się i otworzył swoje usta, pozwalając Louisowi umieścić winogrono w swojej buzi.

Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wpatrywaniem się w wargi Harry’ego, kiedy ten żuł winogrono.

\- Jest naprawdę dobre. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak? Daj mi posmakować - powiedział Louis, nim złożył pocałunek na ustach Harry’ego.

Harry natychmiastowo otoczył swoimi ramionami Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej. Robili to z otwartymi ustami i kręcili razem swoim językami, podczas gdy Louis ciągnął za włosy Harry’ego, a ręcę Harry’ego przytrzymywały biodro i plecy Louisa. Mogli posmakować pozostałości słodyczy winogron w swoich ustach i nawet kiedy już nie mogli, nadal się całowali.

Ponieważ dla Louisa całowanie Harry’ego było czymś tak dobrym jak trzymanie jego ręki lub uprawianie z nim miłości. Nie na niczego co mogłoby zastąpić pocałunki Harry’ego i chciał ich już na zawsze.

Następnie się od siebie oderwali.

Może to była pulchność różowych, lekko spuchniętych warg Harry’ego.

Lub blask i zamiłowanie do jego niezrównanych zielonych oczu, które wyróżniały się jeszcze bardziej przez wszechogarniającą zieleń wokół nich.

Lub poczucie jego silnych ramion wokół jego talii, które obiecywały bezpieczeństwo i komfort.

A może nawet atmosfera pomagała.

Lekki wietrzyk potargał miękkie, długie włosy Harry’ego. Louis uwielbiał przebiegać przez nie swoimi palcami.

Również zapach. Zapach gleby, roślin i słońca. Przypominały mu tak bardzo o czasie, który spędzili troszcząc się o swoją własną grządkę. Ich malutki kawałek ziemi, który tak bardzo ich ze sobą połączył.

Może to było wszystko razem sprawiło, że Louis uklęknął na wprost Harry’ego, wyjmując ze swojej kieszeni pudełko, które miał ze sobą przez cały ten czas.

\- Harry - powiedział miękko Louis. I nie ściągając swych oczu z niego, otworzył pudełko.

A Harry zamarł. Wpatrywał się klęczącego Louisa wśród krzewów winorośli z pierścionkiem w swoich rękach i sercem w swoich oczach.

\- Lou. - Harry zmusił się do wyszeptania. Oczy migotały mu pomiędzy srebrnym pierścionkiem, a oczami jego miłości.

\- Kocham cię, Harry. Kocham cię bardziej, niż cokolwiek na świcie, bardziej niż kocham samego siebie. I to nie jest sposób w jaki planowałem cię zapytać, ale nie mogłem czekać dłużej, nie kiedy patrzę ci w oczy i wiem, że jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję. - Głos Louisa był stały oraz pełen czułości. Każde pojedyncze słowo miało znaczenie.

Za to Harry’emu odebrało mowę.

\- Spotkałem cię pięć lat temu. I mogę powiedzieć, że kocham cię coraz mocniej każdego dnia. Przeżyliśmy razem już tak wiele i chcę w tym pozostać. Nigdy nie chcę być od ciebie oddzielony. Więc Harry Edwardzie Styles. - Louis uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, którego usta były szeroko otwarte. - czy uczynisz mi ten absolutny zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem oraz spędzisz resztę swojego życia razem ze mną?

Harry wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech, a serce Harry’ego waliło czekając na odpowiedź.

Wystarczająco niedługo, Harry powoli zaczął kiwać głową. - Lou, ja… to jest Tak! Tak, tak, tak, tak! - Skandował Harry, kiedy Louis wstał i przytulił go z całą swoją siłą.

\- Nie mogę to uwierzyć, Lou,tak! Będę twoim mężem, a ty będziesz moim i… - powiedział Harry, kiedy Louis odsunął się, chwytając lewą rękę Harry’ego.

Włożył pierścionek na serdeczny palec Harry’ego z największym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. Louis złożył pocałunek na knykciach Harry’ego, kiedy obrączka była perfekcyjnie ułożona.

\- Jak to planowałeś? Boże, Lou, to wspaniałe - powiedział Harry, lepiej się temu przyglądając.

Louis popieścił policzek Harry’ego, kładąc szczególną uwagę na jego dołeczek. - Ty jesteś wspaniały - powiedział swojemu rozpromienionemu narzeczonemu.

Harry pocałował delikatnie Louisa.

\- Co powiesz na to abyśmy znaleźli winiarnię i to świętowali? - Zasugerował Louis.

Harry skinął głową, zgadzając się. - A potem mogę cię zabrać na kolację?

Louis zachichotał. - Sądzę, że już jakąś zaplanowałem.

Harry westchnął szczęśliwie. - Kocham cię.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Kocham cię bardziej - powiedział, nim złożył na wargach Harry’ego kolejny pocałunek.

Jechali ponownie ze złączonymi rękami, znajdując bardzo tradycyjną winiarnię, gdzie mieli swoje własne, prywatne przyjęcie zaręczynowe.

Następnie, wspaniała kolacja, który Louis zaplanował już na nich czekała i to była kolejna scena, przy której odebrała Harry’emu mowę.

A kiedy wrócili, ich mały pęcherzyk miłości pękł. Nie samej w sobie miłości, ale wrócili do swoich prac, gdzie mieli inne obowiązki. A, nawet jeśli czasami coś szło ciężko, byli pewni, że podjęli słuszną decyzję, ponieważ nie było żadnego innego miejsca, w którym chcieli by być, niż obok siebie.

Ukazywali sobie swoją miłość każdego dnia. Nawet jeśli było to tylko przytulenie w nocy; lub więcej niż przytulnie. Ekstrawaganckie kolacje, ponieważ Louis absolutnie uwielbiał rozpieszczać Harry’ego lub wracanie do mieszkania, ponieważ Harry czuł się domowo i chciał gotować dla Louisa. Louis pomagał Harry’emu w pracy, dając mu nowe perspektywy na problemy, w które był zaangażowany albo cierpliwość Harry’ego, kiedy Louis miał zły dzień w organizacji, ponieważ zdrowie nie zawsze oznacza postępu.

Sprawiali siebie nawzajem silniejszymi i polegali na sobie. Po prostu budzenie się obok siebie każdego poranka było jak życie w swojej własnej bajce.


	30. Epilog

[Inne zakończenie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZOO1kz9a24) \- Obejrzyjcie je przed przeczytaniem epilogu.

Louis powoli zaczął się budzić, ale próbował utrzymać swoje myśli rozmytymi. Nie chciał się budzić. Jeszcze nie. Była sobota.

Następnie jedna myśl, sprawiła, że zatrzepotało mu w brzuchu, całkowicie go budząc. Była sobota.

Otworzył swoje oczy na swój przyciemniony pokój, jedyne światło dochodziło zza zasłon. Wciąż, kiedy się odwrócił, mógł zobaczyć obok siebie śpiącego Harry’ego. Z rozchwianymi wszędzie włosami i lekko rozchylonymi ustami.

Spał głęboko, a Louis uśmiechał się czule do swojego męża. Z tymi samymi miłosnymi oczami jak blisko sześć lat temu, kiedy ślubował pozostać z nim na zawsze.

Kusiło go, aby go pocałować, ale nie chciał obudzić Harry’ego. Nie, kiedy Louis wiedział, że podekscytowanie nie dało Harry’emu spać noc wcześniej. Tak samo jak i jemu.

Więc został tam z zamkniętymi oczami. Słuchając stałego oddechu swojego męża i jego delikatnego chrapania, obok kilku dźwięków z ulicy, które był w stanie wyłapać.

Z światłem wkradającym się do pokoju tak samo jak z lekkim dźwiękami dochodzącymi z zewnątrz, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że było około 8 rano.

Jego teoria została potwierdzona, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi zostały, raczej niedołężnie otworzone, razem z dźwiękiem malutkich stópek kłapiących po podłodze. Nie zbyt długo po tym, Louis poczuł swojego syna wspinającego się na łóżko i kulącego się, dopóki nie znalazł wąskiej przestrzeni pomiędzy swoimi rodzicami.

Skradanie się rano do łóżka swoich ojców, zazwyczaj około ósmej było zwyczajem Drew, który nabył teraz, kiedy jego łóżeczko zostało zastąpione przez małe łóżko, z którego mógł sam wyjść.

Louis otworzył jedno oko i zerknął na swojego syna, który trzymał swoją ulubioną, wypchaną zabawkę, którą był Simba z Króla Lwa.

Drew zauważył, że ten nie spał i powiedział. - Tata.

Louis uniósł swoją dłoń do swoich warg, pokazując by być cicho. - Tatuś śpi - wyszeptał.

Drew skopiował go, uszczelniając swoje usta swoją małą rączką. - Tatuś śpi - odszeptał.

Louis skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, oraz rozwarł swoje ramiona. - Chodź się przytulić - powiedział tym samym tonem głosu.

Drew uśmiechnął się szeroko i skulił się przy klatce piersiowej swojego taty, nie puszczając swojego Simby.

\- Co powiesz na jeszcze trochę spania? - Zasugerował Louis.

\- Nie śpiący - odpowiedział Drew, zapominając o tym, że miał być cicho.

\- Shh. - Louis przebiegł palcami poprzez włosy swojego dziecka, które miały niesamowicie podobny orzechowy kolor do tych Louisa.

Jednak to nie obudziło Harry’ego. Po prostu trochę się poruszył.

Ale niedługo po tym starania Louisa, aby pozwolić Harry’emu jeszcze spać, wyleciały przez okno. Ich pies wślizgnął się za Drew oraz wylądował obok Harry’ego. Jego ogon znajdował się dokładnie na ustach Harry’ego.

Harry wstrząsnął się obudzony i próbował strząsnąć parę włosów psa.

Drew zachichotał. - Zły, Bwuce - próbował, nakrzyczeć na brązowego labradora.

Bruce jedynie ułożył się na końcu łóżka.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział Louis.

\- Dzień dobry. - Harry również się przywitał z westchnięciem, leniwym uśmiechem i szorstkim głosem. - Hej, kochanie - uszczypnął policzki Drew.

Drew zaśmiał się. - Tatuś i Bwuce.

\- Tak, Bruce obudził tatusia, prawda? - Harry zachichotał, chwytając rękę Drew, tą w której nie trzymał on Simby i uniósł ją do swoich ust, całując ją delikatnie.

Następnie spojrzał na Louisa z jasnym uśmiechem.

Louis oddał uśmiech, znając przyczynę uśmiechu swojego męża.

\- Hej. - Harry ponownie się przywitał.

\- Hej, Haz - odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się. - Pocałowałbym cię, ale ogon Bruce’a był w twoich ustach.

Harry przewrócił oczami i wstał, rozciągając swoje kończyny. - Umyje swoje zęby. - Poniósł Drew. - Chodź, pchełko, musisz skorzystać z łazienki.

\- Tatusiu, Simba - zawołał Drew, kiedy jego zabawka została za nim.

Louis złapał ją i mu ją dał.

\- Jak się mówi, kochanie? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy Drew wziął ją.

\- Dziękuję, tato. - Drew uśmiechnął się.

\- Proszę bardzo, kochanie. - Louis także się uśmiechnął.

\- Dobry chłopiec! - Harry usadowił sobie Drew na swoich biodrze, sprawiając, że ten się zaśmiał. - Teraz, czas na interesy - powiedział, idąc w kierunku łazienki.

Louis westchnął szczęśliwie i wstał, aby zacząć bardzo ekscytujący dzień.

~*~  
\- Chcesz jabłko? - Harry trzymał zielone jabłko w swojej prawej ręce.

\- Nie. - Drew zachichotał, siedząc w swoim dziecięcym krzesełku przy stole.

\- Chcesz pomarańczę? - Harry wziął pomarańcz z miski z owocami w swoją lewą dłoń.

\- Nie. - Drew walnął szczęśliwie w mały stolik przy swoim krzesełku.

\- Okej, a co powiesz na… gruszkę? - Wziął ją, nie odkładając innych.

\- Nie. - Drew zaśmiał się w oczekiwaniu.

\- I co ja mam zrobić z tymi wszystkimi owocami? - Zapytał dramatycznie Harry.

\- Latać! - Krzyknął Drew.

\- Chcesz, aby polatały? - Zapytał Harry zarówno rozbawiony.

\- Lecieć, tatusiu, lecieć!

\- Okej… proszę bardzo. - Harry zaśmiał się, nim zaczął żonglować trzema owocami co bardzo dobrze mu wychodziło.

Drew śmiał się i klaskał w swoje rączki, oglądając jak Harry łapał każdy kawałek i wyrzucał w powietrze następny.

\- Spójrz na to. - Louis zachichotał wchodząc do kuchni z wciąż lekko wilgotnymi włosami po prysznicu.

Harry przestał żonglować, zarabiając oskarżycielski dźwięk od Drew.

\- Ładnie pachniesz - skomplementował Harry po tym jak Louis dał mu szybkiego buziaka.

Louis mruknął. - Dzięki, kochanie - uśmiechnął się, nim zaczął robić im herbatę.

\- Teraz, Drew, musisz zjeść jakiś owoc. Więc, co to będzie? - Harry włożył owoce z powrotem do miski.

\- A nan - zadecydował.

Harry zachichotał na wymowę swojego syna. - Banan, dobry wybór - powiedział, chwytając jednego i obierając z niego skórkę dla Drew.

\- Więc… wszystko gotowe? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy Louis wręczył mu filiżankę herbaty.

\- Wszytko gotowe. - Louis skinął głową.

\- Mamy wystarczającą ilość chusteczek nawilżających? - Zapytał Harry po wzięciu łyka swojej herbaty.

\- Mamy dobry zapas chusteczek nawilżających. - Louis ponownie skinął głową.

\- Fotelik jest przygotowany? - Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Sprawdzałeś wczoraj, kochanie. Jest dobrze - zaśmiał się Louis.

\- Czuję jakbym o czymś zapomniał.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowany - stwierdził Louis.

\- Cóż, tak, a ty nie?

\- Tak, ale już to zrobiliśmy. - Louis przybliżył się do niego. - Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział, łącząc ich wargi.

\- Ale też się martwisz - powiedział potem Harry.

\- Po prostu nie chcę mieć zbyt wielkich nadziei. Istnieje wielka szansa, że wrócimy do domu z pustymi rękami. - Louis westchnął, czując dużą mieszankę nerwowości i niepewności razem z podekscytowaniem i gorliwością.

Harry przejechał swoim kciukiem wzdłuż jego policzka. - Wiem, kochanie. Ale wszystko się dzieje z jakiegoś powodu, prawda? Pozostaniemy silni, tak? Bez względu na to co się stanie.

Louis pochylił się do dotyku swojego męża, nasiąkając jego uspokajającymi słowami.

Harry ponownie złączył ich usta.

Kiedy przerwali pocałunek, odwrócili się do ich syna, który jadł banana, nieświadomy całego świata.

\- Może powinieneś mu przypomnieć. - Harry ścisnął dłoń Louisa.

\- A ty zrobisz śniadanie? - Spróbował Louis.

Harry zaśmiał się. - A ja zrobię śniadanie.

We wszystkie dni robocze, Clearance House był zajęty przez lokajów i pokojówki. Ale Harry i Louis zadecydowali, że weekendy chcę dla siebie, więc większość personelu miało wtedy wolne, jedynie dwójka lub trójka pozostawała, tylko na wszelki wypadek.

Byli szczęśliwy, że mogli korzystać z weekendu razem jak normalna rodzina lub przynajmniej tak najnormalniej jak mogli.

Harry zaczął robić jajecznicę i tosty, kiedy Louis ustawił sobie krzesło na przeciw wysokiego krzesełka Drew.

\- Hej, pchełko.

\- Drew nie odpowiedział, ale skupił uwagę na swoim ojcu.

\- Wychodzimy dzisiaj - zaczął Louis.

\- Na dwór? - Powiedział Drew.

Louis nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie, zamiast tego zapytał. - Pamiętasz jak powiedziałem ci, że będziesz starszym bratem?

\- Siostra? - Drew odbił pytanie. A Louis uśmiechnął się ponieważ, może jego syn nie załapał dokładnie tej idei, ale przynajmniej pamiętał, że będzie miał siostrę.

\- Odbierzemy dzisiaj twoją małą siostrę.

\- Gdzie jest siostra? - Powtórzył Drew.

\- Jest w szpitalu. Tam gdzie są wszystkie malutkie dzieci, aby lekarze mogli się upewnić, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. - Odpowiedział Louis jak zawsze to robił, gdy Drew pytał gdzie jest jego siostra. Co było za każdym razem, kiedy zauważył jak jego ojciec kupuje nowe rzeczy dla dziecka, różowe dziecięce rzeczy, mówiąc dokładnie.

\- Więc musimy się pospieszyć, ponieważ ona będzie na nas czekać, tak? - Louis wziął skórkę od banana i wstał, aby ją wyrzucić.

\- Dobrze, tato. - Drew skinął głową.

Harry przyszedł z kubkiem niekapkiem pełnym mleka i paroma krakersami, dając go Drew, aby zjadł sam.

Drew wylał trochę mleka i Louis wyczyścił parę kropel, które zgromadziły się w kącikach jego ust.

Następnie Harry przybył z ich dwoma talerzami.

\- Dzięki, kochanie. Pachnie wspaniale. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

~*~

Adopcja Andrew była bardzo długim procesem. Po pierwsze nawet jeśli rodzice Louisa myśleli, że lepiej żeby byli wdzięczni za to, że pozwolili Louisowi i Harry’emu się pobrać, niż pchali się dalej do posiadania dzieci.

Ale Louis się nie poddał. Chciał rodziny, to samo Harry.

Więc wniosek pałacu był taki, że ma być to chłopiec, nie starszy niż pół roku i którego rodzice byli Brytyjczykami, tak samo jak oni.

Minął rok, kiedy znaleźli małego Andrew, który spełniał każde żądanie pałacu.

Był ich małym pakietem radości. I tak jak Louis i Harry czuli, że przeznaczone jest im bycie razem, tak czuli że Drew powinien być ich synem.

Ale dwa lata później, nawet jeśli byli bardzo szczęśliwi ze swoją małą rodziną, poczuli że potrzebują dziewczynki.

Ten raz był inny. Udali się do innej agencji adopcyjnej, tej która nie była wypełniona dziećmi gotowymi na adopcje, a rozpatrywującej wśród kobiet ciąży, które zadecydowały się oddać dziecko do adopcji zaraz po urodzeniu.

Więc Harry i Louis znali matkę ich przyszłego dziecka od jakiegoś czasu: Rachel, ciężarna osiemnastolatka, której priorytetem było pójście na uniwersytet, a nie wychowywanie dziecka.

Jej cesarskie cięcie zostało zrobione dzień wcześniej. Więc za parę godzin, Harry i Louis będą mieli małą dziewczynkę w swoim domu. Będzie tak, jeśli nic nie pójdzie źle, co oznacza wycofanie się Rachel z adopcji, kiedy będzie miała dziecko w ramionach.

Ale, próbując odsuwać od siebie pesymistyczne myśli, Harry i Louis tak samo jak Drew, dostali się do samochodu, aby pojechać po nowego członka ich rodziny.

~*~  
\- Dlaczego mruczysz jak hakuna-matata? - Wyszeptał, podczas gdy siedzieli w poczekalni w szpitalu.

\- To zajmuje moje myśli. - Odpowiedział Louis i dodał - przestań się denerwować.

\- Nie jestem, ja tylko…

Harry’emu przerwało wejście Lindsay. Pochodziła ona z biura adopcyjnego.

Natychmiastowo wstali, Louis wziął Drew w swoje ramiona.

\- Witajcie, Louis, Harry - przywitała się.

Oni również to zrobili.

\- Cóż, witaj - zagruchała, zwracając się do Drew.

\- Przywitaj się kochanie. - Louis poprawił go lekko na swoich biodrze.

\- Hej - łatwo odpowiedział, machając swoją malutką rączką.

\- Jak masz na imię słodziaczku?

Drew spojrzał na Louisa, który zachęcił go skinieniem głowy. - An-drew - wyjąkał.

\- I ile masz lat? - Zapytała.

Drew spojrzał na swoje palce i pokazał dwa palce.

Lindsay jęknęła. - Jesteś już taki duży! Masz już dwa lata.

A Harry dodał z dumnym uśmiechem - i pół.

Louis zachichotał.

\- Sądzę, że mam coś dla ciebie - powiedziała, kiedy wyciągała lizaka ze swoje portmonetki.

\- Dziękuję. - Drew rozpromienił się, kiedy mu to wręczyła.

Kiedy Drew był zajęty swoją słodkością, westchnęła i powiedziała z rozczarowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Właśnie widziałam Rachel.

Louis poczuł podenerwowanie pływające w jego brzuchu.

\- I? - Zachęcił ją Harry.

\- Przechodzi teraz trudny czas. I nie życzy sobie na widzenie kogokolwiek - powiedziała.

\- Okej, tak. Rozumiemy, że nie chcę się z nami zobaczyć. - Louis skinął głową.

Następnie uśmiech ukazał się na twarzy Lindsay. - Właśnie mi powiedziała, aby przekazała wam, że macie się dobrze opiekować Emmą.

Świat Louisa się rozjaśnił i usłyszał jak jego mąż zapytał z zapartym tchem. - Emma?

\- Bardzo doceniłaby to, gdybyście pozostawili jej imię. Jest po jej babci.

Louis wypuścił westchnienie ulgi i powiedział. - Oczywiście.

\- Do tego służą środkowe imiona, prawda? - Uśmiech Harry’ego był większy niż kiedykolwiek.

\- William. - Zainterweniował Drew, wskazując na siebie.

\- To prawda, ty jesteś Andrew William. - Harry zaśmiał się i pochylił, aby złożyć pocałunek na jego policzku.

\- Więc wszystko co musimy teraz zrobić to trochę papierkowej roboty - podsumowała Lindsay.

\- Dobrze - obydwoje odpowiedzieli, roztrzepani i pełni podekscytowania.

~*~  
Nazwali ją Emma Victoria Styles Sussex, ponieważ tak jak Drew, potrzebowali imienia, które łączy ich z rodziną królewską, nawet jeśli to nie była najpiękniejsza kombinacja.

Po tym jak legalizacja rzeczy została zakończona, weszli do sali z noworodkami. Ich oczy spoczęły na różowe ubranko z malutką dziecięcą beanie.

Wiedzieli, że to ona, odkąd koc, którym była przykryta był pierwszym, który dla niej kupili. Miła, mała czapeczka była prezentem od Jay. I wszystko co było potrzebne dla dziecka w szpitalu jak kocyk i parę ubrań, Louis i Harry dali Rachel tydzień temu.

Harry mocniej ścisnął rękę Louis, a Louis przełknął z ledwością, kiedy przybliżyli się do malutkiego guzikowatego nosa, który do nich należał.

Lindsay stała w drzwiach, rozmawiając z pielęgniarką.

Nikt z nich nic nie powiedział, kiedy nachylali się ponad łóżeczkiem.

\- Siostra? - Zapytał Drew.

\- Tak, pchełko. To twoja siostra Emma. - Louis przechylił się, podnosząc go na swoich biodrze, próbując lekko przybliżyć Drew.

\- Mała Emma - stwierdził Drew.

Jego rodzice zachichotali.

\- Jest taka malutka i śliczna, i perfekcyjna - powiedział Harry, chcąc ją potrzymać.

\- I nasza - dokończył Louis.

\- Dobrze, więc przygotujmy was do wyjścia - powiedział pielęgniarka, kiedy szła w ich kierunku. - Macie nosidełko? - Uśmiechnęła się.

Louis i Harry spojrzeli pomiędzy sobą w niedowierzaniu.

\- Pójdę po nie - powiedział Harry, nim wyszedł długimi krokami.

\- Jest w samochodzie - wyjaśnił Louis. - Nie myśl, że jesteśmy złymi rodzicami. Jesteśmy tylko trochę podenerwowani - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że pielęgniarka nie będzie ich oceniać.

Ale nie zrobiła tego. Po prostu wciąż się uśmiechała. - Przygotuję torbę w międzyczasie.

\- Emma śpi - wskazał Drew, kiedy pielęgniarka poszła do mniejszego pomieszczenia w sali.

\- Tak, ponieważ maluszki dużo śpią. Lubisz spać, prawda?

Drew pokręcił przecząco głową z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie? A co z drzemkami? I przytulaniem z tatusiem i ze mną? - Zaśmiał się Louis.

\- Przytulanie! - Zaćwierkał Drew, trzymając ciasno szyję Louisa.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Louis pocałował skroń swojego syna.

\- Tutaj. - Harry przyszedł z nosidełkiem, jego oddech był trochę urywany.

Ale pielęgniarka jeszcze nie wróciła, więc Louis powiedział. - Potrzymaj ją, Harry.

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę, niepewny. Ale w tym samym czasie wyciągnął swoje ramiona, wciągając jedną rękę pomiędzy ciało Emmy a mały materac, drugą dłonią chroniąc jej główkę.

Będąc ostrożnym, podniósł ją i przyciągnął ją bliżej. Była taka malutka, pasowała do jego prawego przedramienia.

Swoją lewą dłonią, opuścił nieco kocyk, odkrywając lepiej jej policzki i usta.

I Harry był zahipnotyzowany przez swoją córkę, podczas gdy Louis był przy boku swojego męża, trzymającego ich córeczkę.

\- Hej, Em - wyszeptał Harry. - Jestem twoim tatusiem. - Pochylił się, aby złożyć pocałunek na jej czole i kołysał ją trochę, nim ponownie wyszeptał. - Idź poznać swojego tatę.

Louis odłożył Drew i wziął Emmę. Harry podniósł Drew, który uważnie przyglądał się wszystkiemu co się działo.

Louis wypuścił oddech, pieszcząc policzek Emmy. I tak jak zrobił to samo z Drew, poprzysiągł, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, aby utrzymać ją bezpieczną i kochaną.

\- Dobrze, więc włóżmy ją bezpiecznie do nosidełka i to będzie wszystko - powiedziała pielęgniarka, kiedy wróciła z torbą, którą wziął Harry.

I po podziękowaniu za wszystko Lindsay i wysłaniu Rachel ich miłości, pojechali do domu ze swoim nowym dzieckiem.

~*~  
\- Kochanie - zawołał Louis, kucając nad nosidełkiem Emmy. - Harry, Haz, kochanie.

\- Co się stało? - Harry podszedł do niego z Drew idącym za nim, trzymając jego malutką rączkę.

\- Zablokowało się - powiedział Louis, grzebiąc przy nosidełku Emmy.

\- Po prostu naciśnij czerwony przycisk i wyskoczy - poinstruował Harry.

\- Naciskam, ale pasek nie chce się ruszyć - odpowiedział Louis już zmęczony byciem w tej pozycji.

\- Pozwól mi - powiedział Harry, kiedy delikatnie położył rękę na plecach Louisa.

Louis odsunął się, pozwalając Harry’emu wejść do środka.

\- Widzisz? - Harry zachichotał, kiedy wcisnął czerwony przycisk i całe nosidełko było wypuszczone.

\- Wiesz, że sobie z tym nie radzę. - Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Chodźmy do środka. - Harry rozpromienił się, kiedy wyjął Emmę z samochodu.

Louis uśmiechnął się i złożył mały pocałunek na wargach swojego męża.

Lokaj dał im znać, że Jay tak samo jak Liam dzwonili, aby dowiedzieć się jak poszło.

Poszli do jednego z salonów, tego który wykorzystywali bardziej nieformalnie. Miał wielkość średniego mieszkania i zazwyczaj wszędzie były porozrzucane zabawki Drew.

Harry wyjął Emmę z nosidełka i usiadł obok Louisa, który dzwonił do swojej matki. Drew leżał na dywanie, bawiąc się paroma plastikowymi figurkami.

\- To było szybkie - powiedział Harry, kiedy Louis się rozłączył.

Louis zachichotał. - Chciała tylko wiedzieć jaka ona jest i powiadomić mnie, że jutro przyjeżdża.

\- Twoja babcia chce cię zobaczyć - powiedział Harry piskliwym głosem do dziecka, które wciąż spało w jego ramionach.

\- Zgaduję, że Liam też.

Drew zaczął uważać, kiedy usłyszał imię swojego wujka - I-i Eddie? - zapytał, podekscytowany możliwością zobaczenia swojego kuzyna.

\- Tak, kochanie. Eddie przyjeżdża - Harry skinął głową.

\- Daj mi do niego zadzwonić. - Louis wybrał jego numer.

\- Lou, hej! Jak z dzieckiem? - Było pierwszą rzeczą jaką Liam powiedział.

\- Hej, Liam. Ma się świetnie, jesteśmy tacy szczęśliwi - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Ugh, tak bardzo chcemy ją poznać! Edmund nie ma pojęcia co się teraz dzieje, ale jestem przekonany, że pokocha swoją nową kuzynkę. Jak tam Drew?

\- Dobrze, tak sądzę. Jest grzecznym dzieckiem. - Louis uśmiechnął się do swojego dziecka, które teraz oferowało swojej siostrze jedną ze swoich zabawek.

Harry wziął ją i ostrożnie położył ją obok niej, dziękując Drew za dzielenie się.

\- Wiec nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś jakie imię wybraliście. Jesteś na głośniku swoją drogą. Sophia nas słucha - powiedział Liam.

\- Hej Sophie - Louis przywitał się i usłyszał odpowiedź. - Rachel chciała, aby miała imię po jej babci Emmie. A my już mieliśmy Victorię jako środkowe imię. Więc nazywa się Emma Victoria.

\- To miłe z waszej strony, panowie. Emma to takie piękne imię - teraz powiedziała Sophia.

\- Więc jest teraz Lady Emmą Victorią Styles z Sussex? - Dodał Liam.

\- To jest tak strasznie długie, a ona jest taka malutka. Sądzę, że zostaniemy przy Em. - Louis zaśmiał się, nawet jeśli wiedział, że w rzeczy samej to jest jej oficjalne imię i tytuł.

Będzie miała jedynie tytuł Lady, odkąd Drew już odziedziczył po swoim ojcu drugą najwyższą rangę, czyli tytuł hrabiego.

Hrabia Andrew William Styles z Sussex było jego pełnym tytułem.

\- Właściwie chcielibyśmy was jutro zaprosić na obiad. Byście poznali Emmę przed, no wiesz, całą tą aktualną rzeczą.

\- Z wielką przyjemnością, Lou. Dzięki - odpowiedział Liam.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Jasna sprawa. Pozdrów Harry’ego od nas - poprosił Liam.

\- A ty daj Eddie’mu buziaka ode mnie.

\- Oczywiście, Lou. Pa! Kochamy cię!

\- Pa, Liam, też was kocham. - Louis uśmiechnął się, nim się rozłączył.

\- Więc - powiedział Harry, kiedy wręczył Emmę w ramiona Louisa.

Louis skorygował się, aby trzymać ją lepiej, a wtedy Harry owinął swoją rękę wokół jego ramienia, więc Louis mógł się pochylić ku dotykowi swojego męża.

\- Będziemy ich mieli jutro. - Louis westchnął, zadowolony. - Powinieneś porozmawiać ze swoją mamą. Wszyscy przyjeżdżają, prawda?

\- Tak. - Harry skinął głową. - Moja mama, Gems i Ashton przylatują w czwartek. Ale sądzę, że Zayn i Niall dopiero w piątek rano.

\- Porozmawiam z Carol i zapytam się czy wszystko jest gotowe - powiedział Louis, będąc prawie pewnym, że wszystko już zostało zorganizowane na powitalne przyjęcie.

\- Mówiłem ci, że Niall wczoraj do mnie napisał?

\- Zrobił to? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Chciał wiedzieć czy pozwolą mu wnieść wielkiego pluszowego misia do samolotu. - Harry zachichotał.

Louis zaśmiał się razem z nim, a Harry pochylił się i pocałował Louisa długo z otwartymi ustami. I Louis mógł chcieć pociągać za parę włosów Harry’ego, kiedy Harry polizał jego dolną wargę, ale miał dziecko w swoich ramionach.

Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, zauważyli jak ich syn poszedł do rogu i położył tam jednego ze swoich power rangersów. Wrócił, ale wspiął się na pojedynczą sofę.

\- Czas przerwy Powe wange - poinformował.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Twój power ranger ma teraz przerwę?

Drew skinął głową. - Król Lew? - Zapytał, wskazując na telewizor.

\- Pójdę po to - powiedział Louis, wstając. - I tak powinna teraz leżeć. - Louis odłożył Emmę z powrotem do nosidełka na dywanie zaraz obok nich, więc mogli kołysać ją od czasu do czasu.

Następnie Louis włączył film.

\- Nie chcesz się już bawić? - Zapytał Harry Drew, który zazwyczaj ciągle się bawił, kiedy film był włączony.

Drew tylko pokręcił przecząco swoją głową, już skupiając swoją uwagę na telewizji.

Louis powrócił do Harry’ego i tym razem mógł owinąć swoimi rękami jego talię. - Co powiesz na to, że ja i ty się zabawimy, tatusiu. - Louis prawie wymruczał do ucha Harry’ego.

Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły i syknął. - Wiesz, że nie możesz mnie tak nazywać takim tonem, poza sypialnią.

Louis pocałował Harry’ego za uchem. - Więc byłem niegrzecznym chłopcem? - Wyszeptał. - Zbijesz mnie dzisiaj w nocy.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Louis - skarcił go - tutaj są dzieci w pokoju.

Louis jęknął, uśmiechając się. - Wiem. Ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić, kiedy świecisz w taki sposób, trzymając naszą córeczkę i patrząc na nią w ten sposób. Po prostu tak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Kocham cię bardziej. - Harry uśmiechnął się, całując szybko Louisa.

Louis zaskomlał na tę małą interakcję.

\- Poza tym, powinniśmy spać przez cały czas, kiedy możemy. Jest noworodek w domu, więc znowu nie będziemy spać przez całą noc - powiedział Harry.

I jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, Emma wzdrygnęła się i zaczęła kwilić.

Louis podniósł ją i powąchał. - Myślę, że jest po prostu głodna - powiedział, kiedy Emma zaczęła całkowicie płakać.

Harry wstał, a właściwie bardziej skoczył i udał się do kuchni.

Louis również wstał i uniósł dziecko w swoich ramionach.

Bruce wszedł do pokoju, ciekawy nowego dźwięku. Usiadł przy Louisie, patrząc i próbując zweryfikować skąd pochodzi odgłos.

\- Smutna Emma - powiedział Drew.

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Ponieważ jest głodna. Dzieci płaczą, kiedy są głodne.

\- Glodny - zachichotał Drew.

\- Jesteś głodny, pchełko? - Louis uśmiechnął się, kołysząc Emmę trochę mocniej, odkąd jej płacz stał się głośniejszy. Ale nie stresował się, nie było nic co mógł zrobić, a jedzenie było w trakcie przygotowywania.

Drew skinął głową i wstał z sofy.

\- Dobrze, w porządku. Uważaj jak idziesz, pchełko - powiedział Louis, w perfekcyjnym czasie, kiedy jego syn upadł i wylądował na swoich rękach i kolanach. - Oh! Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

\- Jest okej - powiedział Drew, kiedy bezmyślnie otrzepywał swoje kolana.

Wtedy Bruce podszedł do boku swojego mistrza, wąchając jego kolana, jak gdyby chciał się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Kuchnia - dał znać Louisowi, gdzie idzie.

Louis oraz Bruce podążyli za nim i, w porządku, może zaczął być trochę niespokojny z powodu płaczu swojej córeczki.

Ale dotarli do kuchni we właściwym czasie. Harry miał już gotową butelkę.

\- Czy to mleko na twoim policzku? - Louis zachichotał.

\- Co? - Nie - odpowiedział Harry, czyszcząc nie tam gdzie trzeba.

\- Proszę. - Louis dał mu Emmę i Harry zaczął ją karmić.

Poczuli ulgę, kiedy płakanie się wyciszyło.

Louis otarł chusteczką policzek Harry’ego, a następnie złożył tam pocałunek.

\- A ten potworek również jest głodny - powiedział Louis, wsadzając Drew do swojego wysokiego krzesełka.

\- Chcę ciasteczka. - Drew klasnął w dłonie.

\- Co powiesz na to? Dam ci ciasteczka, jeśli zjesz trochę gruszki? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Okej. - Drew zgodził się.

Louis ukroił dla niego trochę gruszki.

\- Zobacz, Lou, jest taka rozbudzona - zagruchał Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się i poszedł, aby ustać obok niego, oglądając jak ich dziecko pije z butelki.

\- Jej oczy są szare - powiedział Harry.

\- Powiedzieli, że zielone oczy najpierw są szare. Powinieneś zapytać swoją mamę - powiedział Louis, mając nadzieję, że to prawda.

Posiadanie dziewczynki, która miałaby zielone oczy takie jak Harry byłoby cudowne.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Zrobię to.

~*~  
Po nakarmieniu ich dzieci, zadecydowali, że to będzie dobry czas na drzemkę.

Wcale nie mieli problemów z Emmą, ale Drew zażądał krótkiej bajki.

\- Zawsze uważałem tą bajkę za straszną - powiedział Harry, kiedy byli zwinięci na kanapie w swoim pokoju. Przypadkowy program leciał w telewizji, dwie filiżanki herbaty leżały na małym stole razem z elektroniczną nianią, której para znajdowała się w pokoju Emmy.

\- Lubię to, że pod koniec król dostał nauczkę po zażyczeniu sobie czegoś chciwego - odpowiedział Louis.

Harry prychnął. - Zagłodził się na śmierć! Ponieważ każde jedzenie, którego dotknął zamieniało się w złoto.

\- Jesteś dziwny, kiedy chodzi o literaturę - odpowiedział prosto Louis, kuląc się bliżej ciała Harry’ego.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez parę minut, a następnie Harry przemówił.

\- Ale wiesz, sądzę że skończyłem z Pożegnaniem z Bronią.

Louis uśmiechnął się, nie myślał o tej książce od lat. - Tak? Jak poszło?

\- Wierzę, że żołnierz mógł mieć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie po tym wszystkim. Ponieważ, ze wszystkimi zakończeniami, które napisałem dla nas w swojej głowie, to jest o wiele lepsze od wszystkiego, co sobie wyobraziłem. - Harry pocałował Louisa w czubek głowy.

Louis przebiegł opuszkami swoich palców po jednym z wytatuowanych ptaków, który był widzialny, odkąd Harry założył inną koszulkę. - Sądzę, że to nie miałoby znaczenia w jakim miejscu, czasie czy okolicznościach. Tak czy inaczej skończyłbym z tobą i to jak dla mnie jest wystarczającym szczęściem do końca życia.

**~Sześć lat wcześniej~**

Louis mruczał piosenkę, która był grana, podczas gdy Harry złączył ich ciała tak blisko jak to było możliwe i kołysał nimi w powolnym tempie, nawet jeśli rytm piosenki był szybszy.

Byli dalecy od upojenia, ich głowy jedynie czuł się lżejsze od paru kieliszków szampana, którego wcześniej wypili. Może to wciąż był zwykły dreszczyk intensywności dnia, który brzęczał w ich głowach.

Harry odepchnął Louisa tylko po to, aby nim zakręcić i z powrotem go przyciągnąć do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Dwa serca, horyzont i wieczność - śpiewał Louis, kiedy pozwolił Harry’emu prowadzić się w tańcu.

I Harry tak bardzo korzystał z tych paru minut, które mieli.

Przyjęcie ślubne wciąż trwało pod dużym, białym namiotem. Ale chcieli mieć trochę czasu dla siebie, więc Harry zaprowadził Louisa z dala od imprezy.

Byli blisko jeziora, które odbijało fantazyjne światełka, które były porozwieszane po ogrodzie, na drzewach i wzdłuż grządek.

To przypominało Harry’emu o dniu, w którym Louis mu się oświadczył, zaledwie rok wcześniej. Wszystkie te światełka przypominały o każdej świeczce, która była ustawiona na tarasie, gdzie Louis planował spytać o jego rękę. Wszystkie te świeczki stopiły się, nim poszli spać. Byli zbyt zajęci sobą, aby troszczyć się o coś innego.

\- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał Louis.

\- O tym jak bardzo cię kocham. O tym jak uwielbiam twoją ręką, na której jest obrączka, nie żebym nie adorował jej bez tego, po prostu to sprawia to bardziej realnym. O tym jak nie mogę się doczekać tego, abyśmy zaczęli nasze małżeńskie życie. I o tym jak pięknie teraz wyglądasz - odpowiedział Harry swoim niskim, głębokim głosem.

Louis uśmiechnął się przygryzając swoją dolną wargę i nie dowierzając w to jakim szczęściarze był, znajdując tego mężczyznę. - Kocham cię bardziej. - A następnie dodał z uśmiechem. - I kocham to jak wyglądasz z ciastem rozsmarowanym na swojej twarzy.

Harry zachichotał, ponieważ dlaczego ktokolwiek zaufał Louisowi, aby nakarmił Harry’ego, co przypuszczalnie miało być normalnym kawałkiem ciasta, tak jak robią to normalni nowożeńcy.

Zamiast tego skończył z lukrem na swoich policzkach od dużego kawałka ciasta, którego Louis nigdy nie planował wpakować do buzi Harry’ego.

I wtedy, oczywiście, Louis ukradł połowę własnego ciasta Harry’ego.

\- I uważam za niesamowicie słodkie jak emocjonalnie przeżywasz swój własny ślub - powiedział ponownie Louis bardziej czule. - I uwielbiam jak jesteś przy moim boku i jak skłonny jesteś do pozostania przy tym miejscu.

Harry ucałował skroń Louisa.

\- Wiesz co jest jedyną gównianą rzeczą? - Powiedział Louis wciąż w ramionach Harry’ego.

A Harry nie odpowiedział, ponieważ był przekonany, że to był perfekcyjny ślub. Nic nie było w tym gównianego.

\- Że ja nie mam twojego nazwiska, ani ty nie masz mojego - westchnął Louis.

\- Cóż, zgodziliśmy się, że nie mogę być władczynią Sussex. A nie może być dwóch władców. Więc… - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- W porządku, słuchaj tego - powiedział Louis, nim wymówił powoli każde słowo. - Hrabia. Harry. Styles. Z Snowdon.

\- Mhm. - Harry skinął głową, nie przyzwyczajony do tytułu, który został mu dany po ceremonii zaślubin. Louis został nazwany władcą Sussex i hrabią z Strathearn, podczas gdy Harry dostał tytuł hrabi z Snowdon.

\- To nie jest, w żadnym przypadku podobne do mojej nazwy - poskarżył się Louis.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Ale pamiętam również, że ustaliliśmy, że nazwiska i tytuły nie definiują tego kim jesteśmy.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś bardzo mądry, prawda? - Louis ponownie westchnął.

Harry zachichotał.

\- Nie możesz być po prostu Harrym Tomlinsonem? - Zapytał Louis.

Tym razem Harry aż się zaśmiał. - Co?

\- Będziesz Harrym Tomlinsonem, a ja będę Louisem Tomlinsonem. Co na powiesz na to? - Louis położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego.

Harry ucałował czubek jego głowy. - W porządku, kochanie. Będę Harrym Tomlinsonem.

Louis wypuścił szczęśliwe westchnięcie.

\- Powinniśmy wracać. Ludzie zaczną nas szukać - powiedział Harry.

\- Albo możemy się wymknąć - powiedział Louis bezczelnym tonem.

\- I przegapić nocne lampiony? - Zapytał Harry, wiedząc że to było coś co zarządził Louis i na co bardzo czekał, wpadając na ten pomysł przez nic innego, ale Zaplątanych.

\- Dobrze,w porządku, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy wrócić - zgodził się Louis. - Ale potem możemy się wymknąć?

\- Dlaczego tak ci zależy na wymknięciu się? - Harry zaśmiał się, tak naprawdę nie uznając idei bycia sam na sam z Louisem za nieatrakcyjną.

\- Ponieważ po prostu chcę być z tobą. Na zawsze. - Louis trzymał mocno Harry’ego.

\- I tak będzie - podsumował Harry. - Jesteś moim szczęśliwym zakończeniem.

Louis zachichotał, a następnie złożył na wargach swojego męża czuły pocałunek, kochał tandetną stronę Harry’ego tak samo jak kochał każdą inną. - A ty jesteś moim.

**KONIEC**


End file.
